My Heart Holds Three
by its-rpattz-baby
Summary: Bella is a widow with a young son. She returns to Forks after escaping the memories of her late husband two years prior. She finds new love with a sexy doctor who has suffered heart break of his own. Lemons eventually.
1. Leaving my Escape

**_A/N - I hope you enjoy this first chapter and get a good view of Bella and where she is in her life! _**

**_A shout out to my virtual sista's and mummy! You all know who you are and thanks for all the encoutragement to get me to post my story. i couldnt have had the nerve to do it without all of you. MWA!!!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_I dont own twilight, the talented Stephanie Meyer does!_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Thanks mum that was delicious." I gathered the empty plates off of the table and headed for the kitchen to clean up, Renee following close behind. "Oh baby, you know I love nothing more than cooking for you and Brady. Especially being it your last night here and…." I saw the tears start prickling her eyes with the emotions that I knew she had been holding back all night. I swiftly placed the dirty plates on the kitchen bench before turning to hold her close trying to ease her worries regarding our permanent move back to Forks.

I had come to live here in Phoenix about two years ago in order to get away from everything back home. Life back in Forks began proving to feel too lonely after Jacob's death. Brady was 3 weeks shy of his second birthday when Jacob passed away and I was left as a single widowed mum at age 24. Charlie and Jacob's father Billy did all they could to help to make life easier for me but the deep set emotions of loneliness and grief were proving to be more than my broken heart could take. I loved Jacob more than anything in this world and the day I learned that he was never coming back still proves to throw daggers at my heart. He was everything in my world and I was everything in his.

Jacob and I started dating when I was in my senior year in high school and he was just 17. We spent every waking moment together and quickly fell in love. Every one doubted us declaring we were too young to feel so strongly for one another. We would brush off peoples comments because we knew what we felt was genuine. We took our relationship seriously and knew that once we were able to provide for ourselves financially we would get married. We did just that when Jacob was 19 and I was 20.

He'd always had a love for cars that he put to good use when he became a mechanic working with his friends Embry and Quil. His job provided us with just enough income to get by. Just before I turned 22 Brady was born. I don't think I'd ever seen someone embrace fatherhood quite like the way Jacob did. He was ecstatic when he found out we were having a boy and I will never forget the look of joy and pure ecstasy on his face when I told him. He painted his nursery blue and decorated it with toy cars and car illustrated furniture. It was any boys play heaven. He would sit and dream of all the things he wanted to teach Brady, "I'm going to make sure that he knows how to change a tyre by the time he is 3!" he used to joke around. That was another thing I absolutely adored about Jacob, his sense of humor and his ability to make me laugh no matter what the situation.

Unfortunately Jacob never truly got to witness Brady enjoy the play heaven he created for him, he never got to teach him to change a tyre and most importantly he never got to show him all the love and affection that I know he had saved for his son. Sadly Jacob died when Brady was almost two. It was the hardest and darkest day of my life and 3 years on I still feel my heart twist painfully at his memory.

I pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes "Mum, please don't cry, you know that we will visit as often as we can and I promise to write you emails every week." She hugged me again tighter this time as I rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"Hey mum, can I…..what's wrong with nanna?" Brady looked at us with worry etched across his innocent young face. It never ceased to surprise me how much of his dad I saw in him as he grew older. He had his father's dark tan skin and black cropped hair. He was already taller than most kids his age inheriting his dad's tall genes. My mum and I pulled away from each other giggling nervously trying to hide our true emotions from Brady. We didn't want Brady at all to think that our move to Forks was a major deal or a sad thing in any way. We wanted him to take it in his stride and look forward to a new life.

"Nothing sweetie, Nanna is just tired. How about you go get ready for bed hey?" I knelt down to his level and held out my arms in front of me gesturing for him to give me a little hug. He trudged his away from the kitchen doorway and into my arms. I gave him a little squeeze savoring the moment before letting him go.

"Now what do I always say about brushing your teeth?" He looked at me a little annoyed before reciting what I had taught him since he was old enough to brush his own teeth "Don't forget to brush the teeth at the back of my mouth because even though no one can see them they still are just as important as the rest." He repeated the rule with about as much enthusiasm as you would put reading the ingredients off of a label.

"Great. Now you do that and I will meet you upstairs ok?" He nodded before turning and heading for the stairs. I turned back to my mum only to find her staring at me with a worried smile on her face. "Bella dear, you take care of that little boy. You are all he's got at this point in his life. You need to make sure that he gets the love and care that he would get if he had two parents." I looked back at her sad face while digesting her words. It always pained me to know that Brady would never know his father. I was the only parent he ever knew. I walked over to her and gave her another hug. "You have nothing to worry about mum." She gently pushed me away before speaking "I know, now you leave me to this mess and go upstairs and get some sleep. You have an early flight tomorrow and as much as I would love to have you miss your flight so you and Brady could stay one night longer, something tells me Charlie wouldn't be too happy about that." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs.

I walked into the guest room that Brady and I were sharing for the night only to find him in this pale green pajamas playing on the floor with a puzzle. "Hey sweetie, come on time for bed." He gathered the puzzle pieces in a pile and threw them into the box before climbing into bed. He threw himself under the covers before turning to me with a questioning look. "How come we are leaving our home here and going to Forks?" I snuggled as close as I could beside him and put an arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him as much as possible. I always knew that this transition was going to be difficult for him. When we left Forks and moved here to Phoenix Brady was still too young to understand or realize any changes.

I took a deep breath before answering him "Well, Brady you know granddad Charlie?" He nodded his head without breaking his eye contact. It had been 6 months since we last visited Charlie in Forks. I always made the effort to take Brady and visit Charlie as often as we could, especially for Billy's sake. Brady was the only living reminder Billy had of Jake. He was really the only family he had left in Forks. Jacob's two sisters Rebecca and Rachel were both living in Hawaii. Hawaii has been Rebecca's home for many years now living there with her husband. Rachel on the other hand was a student at Washington State. But since then has moved to Hawaii to be close to Rebecca.

Billy wasn't happy when I decided to leave Forks and I don't think he will ever forgive me for taking Brady away from him for 2 years. Billy was never pleased with the idea of Jacob and me getting married. He had always hoped that Jacob would marry someone from the reservation. When Jacob died nothing changed. It only even made things more awkward between us since Jake was the only thing keeping us together.

I drew my attention back to Brady "He is getting a little too lonely back in Forks so we are going to go and keep him company." I noticed at this point there was a thought going through his little mind as he furrowed his brows. "Why doesn't he just get a dog? Phil was saying that when his father got lonely after his mother passed away he got a dog to keep him company." I laughed at the simplicity of his little mind.

"Now do you think Granddad Charlie would prefer a dog or his beautiful grandson that he absolutely adores?" He gave a little giggle before nodding his acknowledgement at my point. "You do remember that you are starting kindergarten next week don't you?" His eyes lit up as he remembered. "Oh yeah, I can't wait mum." I turned my body all the way towards him before enveloping him in a big hug. I gave him a kiss on the top of his head before I climbed out of bed. "Now get to sleep sweetie because we have to be at the airport pretty early tomorrow ok? I will be in bed real soon." He nodded again before sliding down under the covers and turning to his side and closing his eyes.

I took an extra minute to just gaze at Brady and try to fathom what my life would be like if Jake and I had never had him. He was everything in my life now and all I've had in my life for the past 3 years. The love I have for him is indescribable. I want to make sure that the fact that Brady not ever remembering Jake will never be a problem for him. I always made certain that he knew all there is to know about his father. On a regular basis I would show him pictures of Jake. I wanted to make sure that Brady knew the immeasurable amount of love that Jake gave him in the short time he had with him and that a small part of Jake would always and forever exist in his heart.

I felt my heart do a little flip in memory of Jake. Missing Jake had become harder over the last week as I knew that my permanent return to Forks was going to reignite all the emotions that I have kept under control for the last two years. Yes, I have been back there 3 times over the last 2 years but only for 2 weeks at a time. I stayed at our home, but most of the time was spent with either Charlie or Billy. There was never enough time to settle myself into a routine where my mind could linger about life in Forks without Jacob.

A very big part of me knew that returning to the house Jake and I shared was going to be more than I believed I could handle. It has been 3 years since his death and I believe that moving forward is just inevitable. But that first step in moving forward was going to be harder than I thought.

I grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom for a relaxing shower. I turned the water as hot as I could handle despite the warm weather outside. I let the water relax my tense muscles and mind taking me to a far away place where there are no problems and everything is perfect. After doing everything I needed to do I climbed out of the steaming shower. I quickly dried my hair straight and dressed in my pajamas. I scrambled my way into bed next to an unconscious Brady.

I didn't know whether it was that I was anxious to get on the road or whether I wasn't looking forward to going back to all the memories, but I found myself unable to fall asleep. I continued to toss and turn while my mind ran wild the thoughts that have continued to consume my mind over the last few weeks.

Brady was starting his first year in school at Forks Elementary. So once I arrived home I had the task of purchasing all of the things he would need to get started at school. I knew his transition to school life would be a little easier on him since I had accepted a job position as the grade one teacher. He would be lucky enough to have his mother with him at school all day keeping an eye on him.

When I had arrived in Phoenix 2 years ago, Renee was a big help in baby sitting Brady as I studied my bachelor in elementary teaching at Arizona State University. I had always had a love for children and there was nothing I felt more rewarding than educating a child and opening their eyes to the wonderful knowledge of the world.

I don't know at what point it happened but I must have fallen asleep because at 5.30am I could hear Brady calling me. "Mum, mum, mum, get up." I awoke to a very loud and excited Brady. "Mum, come on" I started to feel the mattress shake underneath me. I opened my eyes just enough to find Brady jumping up and down on the bed next to me "We're going be late mum, come on, come on". I turned to Brady and quickly pinned him down and started tickling him. "How do you like that huh?" his laughter filled the small room. "Stop…….mum……no I'm gonna get….you" we were both tackling each other on the bed mangling ourselves within the sheets whilst laughing and squealing.

We were soon interrupted by Renee in the doorway. "I see you've managed to wake each other up just fine." I let a very giggly Brady out of my grasp and sat up in bed. "Good morning mum. Sorry… if we woke you… and Phil" I tried to say in between breaths. I climbed out of bed and helped Brady out of the tangle of sheets. "We were already awake. I've even got breakfast ready so come downstairs before it gets cold." I turned to her and gave her an appreciative smile. My mother wasn't all that good when it came to cooking but somehow she had managed 2 meals within 24 hours. She was trying really hard to do all she could before she let us leave and she wouldn't know when she would see us again.

"Come on little guy, go get some breakfast into you before we have to leave." I gestured him out the door before he made his way running downstairs. "Brady, don't run" I shouted after him, I heard his footsteps immediately slow.

"Mum, just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be downstairs in a sec." She nodded before heading downstairs after Brady. I made my way to the bathroom where I freshened up by rinsing my face and brushing my teeth. I pulled on my favourite pair of skinny jeans and black cotton t-shirt, I would have to make sure that I carried a jacket with me for when I arrive in Forks. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail before slipping into my black ballet flats.

When I made my way downstairs I found Brady sitting at the kitchen table digging into his plate of eggs and bacon. His appetite never ceased to surprise me for a five year old. He reminded me so much of Jake whenever I saw him hunched over a plate of food. His appetite was another trait that Jake had passed down to Brady, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Bella, what are you smiling about?" I snapped out of my reverie to find Renee looking at me with a small smile on her face. I always seemed to find myself unconsciously smiling whenever I thought about how similar Brady was to Jake. "Nothing" I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. I grabbed a piece of toast and sat down to eat. I was in no mood for food. I was feeling anxious to get on the road and settled back in to Forks.

We all ate our breakfast in silence, feeling the impending farewells thick in the air. I helped Renee quickly clean up before running upstairs to make sure I had everything packed and ready. I came to grab one of the suitcases before I felt a hand grab me by the arm. I turned around to find Phil reaching to clutch the suitcase out of my grasp. "Don't you even think about it Bella, Brady is waiting for you in the car. I'll grab these and I'll see you downstairs." I hated people treating me like I was incompetent. I was very capable of carrying my own suitcases down the stairs. "No Phil I'll be just fine…." He quickly cut me off before I had a chance to finish. "Now Bella, do I really need to remind you of your inability when it comes to walking on your own two feet?" he had an eyebrow raised at me waiting for my rebuttable. He knew very well I couldn't argue with him. "Well, since you put it that way." I let go of the suitcase giving him a weak smile before heading down into the car.

Once we arrived at the airport I checked in our luggage and tickets. Our bigger items like the electrical appliances and furniture I had made an effort to sell over the internet. I didn't spend much money on the household items here in Phoenix as I always knew it was going to be a temporary stay and I just didn't have the money to splurge at the time. The one thing that I was looking forward to was my home back in Forks. It had all our pre-existing furniture that Jacob and I had bought when we first got married. I had made sure that it be left unoccupied for the last 2 years as I couldn't bring myself to rent it out to strangers when there was so much history of Jacob in it, plus I stayed there on the occasions that I visited Forks.

When the time came to board our flight I could feel the tension thick in the air. Renee had been dreading this moment from the day I had announced the date of our trip back home. I looked over at her and found her discreetly trying to wipe away the tears while Phil kept a strong arm around her shoulder.

I held Brady by the hand making sure he never left my side and walked up to my mum. Without saying any words I gave her a tight hug wishing it was enough to make this farewell easier on her. After about a minute but what felt like hours I finally spoke, "Thank you, for everything you have done for me over the last 2 years. You know I could have never gotten through everything without you." I whispered in her ear. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling back enough to look her in the eye and speaking again "I will make sure to have Brady back over here on his first school break ok?" She nodded her understanding before I let her go.

She bent down to kneel in front of an anxious Brady before giving him a big hug. "I love you my sweet Brady". I knew that it was taking her a lot of restraint to keep her emotions under cover. She had become so attached to Brady over the last two years that I knew it was going to be a difficult change for her to adjust to.

With a quick wave their way, I grabbed Brady's hand as we headed to board our flight. I wasn't teary but I was definitely upset about the life that I had come to create here in Phoenix. I continued walking to our flight gate number knowing that my destination was the only home that my heart was familiar with. This was it and there was no turning back. Two years ago I had run away from everything because I didn't have it in myself to keep going. Now three years after his death it was time to move forward and embrace the future.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. There was alot of background information that needed to be mentioned in order to the story going!!_**

**_Make me happy and please REVIEW!!!_**


	2. Returning to the only Home i know

**_I posted this chapter up along with the first one because it is sort of a continuation. Our adorable hunk aka Edward Cullen makes his appearance in this chapter!! _**

**_Enjoy!!!_**

___I dont own Twilight, the talented Stephanie Meyer does!_

* * *

**Returning to the only Home I know**

**BPOV**

The flight wasn't too bad. Brady slept throughout the flight and although I was exhausted from the little sleep I managed to get the night before, my brain wouldn't stop functioning and switch off. The food was bland, no surprise there and luckily there were no loud 4 year olds kicking the back of my seat.

As we made our way past the arrival gates, I started trying to peak over the crowds of people to spot Charlie, although I wasn't too tall I was sure to see Charlie above the majority of the crowd. And then there he was, squinting around the crowd looking for us too, his hands placed in his pockets looking nervous. No one knew Charlie better than I did when it came to expressing emotion. He wasn't good in emotional situations.

Before I could stop him Brady let go of my hand and ran for Charlie "Brady, stop" I tried shouting over the noise of the crowd but it was like talking to the air as he made his way dodging the crowd before jumping into Charlie's arms. Crowded areas like airports and fairs always had me worried when it came to losing Brady, I felted a little too protective at times but I couldn't be able to go on if something ever happened to him, he was all I had.

With the greetings and 'welcome home' out of the way we made our way to Charlie's cruiser and to our home. To no surprise it was cold and raining. I had to put on the jacket that I had carried with me on the flight. I made sure Brady put his on as well. We pulled up into our driveway and my heart started beating rapidly at the anticipation but it wasn't as bad as I had imagined it would be.

I was so worked up with my emotions that I hadn't noticed my new car sitting in the driveway. "Dad, that's it?" He followed my gaze to the car and nodded, "Yeah, I hope you like it, the previous owners took great care of it, you should see the inside, you would think no one had used it." I had looked over the internet for cars that were for sale in Forks and surrounding cities. I had found this second hand Honda Civic Coupe from an owner in Port Angeles. Charlie had gone out and checked the car out for me before I made the decision to purchase it. "Thanks dad. I really appreciate the effort you went to in order to get this car checked out, really." He pursed his lips and nodded "Sure. It was no biggie."

We grabbed our luggage and made our way inside. I looked around at my home, this was it, it was no longer our home, it was just mine. I scanned the house seeing Jacob evident in every aspect of the place, the couches that he lovingly picked out, the TV cabinet and TV and even the wall colors, all those things only a fraction of the memories he holds in my life. This was no longer where he lived. I was here alone physically, but his spirit would forever remain with me.

Charlie left soon after he dropped us off and promised me that he would be back for dinner. I was eager to cook him a proper meal as I wouldn't even want to imagine what he had been living on for the last two years.

Once all our stuff was unpacked I decided to make a light lunch for Brady and me. It wasn't until I opened the refrigerator that I realized the house was stocked out. The house was in major need of some food and considering Charlie was going to be over for dinner I decided to head out to the grocery store.

Ten minutes into our shopping trip Brady started with the whining, "Are you almost finished mum? I'm bored, I want to go home." It was something he always did; I was starting to think it was more of a habit than real boredom. "Brady sweetie, please, just a little longer and I will be done, ok?"

"Mum, can I get some those really nice chocolate fudge cookies, please, please?" I looked down at him and he had his pout in place with the sad puppy dog eyes, it was something that he knew always worked on me because I never seemed to have it in me to turn him down. "Ok, but they're in the next isle, so give me just second to grab some cereal and we'll go." But before I could finish speaking Brady was running down the isle, headed to turn the corner to the next one. Sooner than I could yell back to stop him he ran into a shopping trolley that was coming towards him in the opposite direction around the corner.

"Brady!" I left my trolley and ran up to him where he was sitting on the floor rubbing his chest. "Oh my God, are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming" the male voice apologized as he helped him up off the floor. Ignoring the voice, I needed to clear my mind that Brady was ok as I started checking him for any injuries.

"I'm ok mum, it's not as bad as you think, really" Brady tried comforting me as he waved his hands in the air like it was no big deal. Then the voice spoke again "That didn't look like nothing to me little kid. Would you mind if I take look? I'm a doctor." and it wasn't until then that I realized the voice was so smooth and velvet like, that I had to look up to match it to a face.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw; he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He ran his hand nervously through his disheveled bronze hair that matched perfectly to his pale white skin. As I stood up I came face to face with the most piercing green eyes that I had to look away. I noticed him staring at me and it wasn't until then that I realized he was still waiting for my approval "Sure" was all I could manage. _Gorgeous and a doctor, well today is just my lucky day. _I internally cursed myself for thinking about another man in that way. I hadn't yet allowed myself to see men in _that_ way, I always felt like I would be betraying Jacob if I did. But as soon as I looked back at this doctor all coherent thoughts flew out the window.

He knelt down in front of Brady and started scanning him over, asking where it hurt and applying pressure with his gorgeous big hands to see if it would hurt. I stood there dumbfounded as I stared at this god. As he continued to check Brady I could see the muscles in his back through his tight black shirt flexing with his movements. _Wow, he has got some body hidden under there. _He then stood up and turned to me and I blushed again hoping I hadn't been caught ogling at his sexiness.

"He seems to be fine, thankfully. I'm so sorry again, it's just that I didn't see him, he was running so fast and…." I cut him off waving my hand back and forth in front of me before he could continue, "No, don't apologize he seems to be fine. He shouldn't have been running around a corner, he knows not to." I looked down at my feet trying to avoid him from seeing the blush that he was causing me just by looking at me.

To my surprise he held out his hand "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can just call me Edward." I looked at his hand before looking back into his stunning green eyes. "Edward. I'm Bella and this is my son Brady." I reached out to shake his hand, and as soon as our skin made contact I felt an electric shock run through me. When I pulled away I rubbed my hand as I could still feel a mild tingling just where his hand had touched mine.

I scanned his hand and made a note that there was no wedding ring. I shouldn't even be thinking like this, _stop it Bella, _you're a widow, and you shouldn't be thinking these stupid thoughts. "Mum, stop staring, you always say it's rude to stare at people," it wasn't until Brady spoke that I realized what I had been doing and most importantly what Brady had just said.

I felt my cheeks burn with my blush as I quickly looked away. Before I did I caught Edward smirking at me, and even though it was at me, it made my breath hitch with just how gorgeous he looked doing it. "I'm not staring Brady…I'm just….uh…" I was lost for words which only added to my humiliation. This guy probably thinks I'm crazy. Saving me from further mortification, Edward spoke "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, sorry about what happened but luckily he seems to be ok" I looked up at Edward and found that the smirk was still there obviously realizing I was still flustered. _Say something stupid, before he thinks you're verbally incompetent. _"It was nice meeting you too and there is no need to apologize, really".

He gave me a quick nod before getting behind his trolley and pushing it past us down the isle. I couldn't help but turn around and take a quick glance at his behind, I wasn't disappointed, I could see his rear was tight and perfectly round under his jeans that he let ride low on his narrow hips. To my shock he turned around and caught me looking again. He gave me the sexy smirk again before I returned a quick smile and spun back around. _See what happens when you stare?_ Trying to avoid more humiliation I ushered Brady to get moving and finished my shopping as quickly as I could trying to avoid another encounter with Edward.

Once we arrived home I unpacked the groceries and began to prepare dinner. Whist Brady busied himself with a video game, all I had was my thoughts to entertain me while I cooked. As much as I tried I couldn't get Edward out of my mind. This was quite a shock to me because until now I had never looked at any man in a sexual way other than Jacob. In the last three years since Jake died I hadn't been on any dates, I couldn't even consider dating. Renee repeatedly tried to persuade me that it was ok to date and that it was in no way shape or form betraying Jake. "He would want you to move on with your life and be happy Bella, it doesn't mean you will stop loving him," she used to repeatedly tell me. I used to get frustrated with her determination to get me dating again because I never felt ready.

After meeting Edward today, I found myself considering dating, but not just dating anyone, dating Edward. I don't know what it was about him, aside from his extremely good looks, there was something that had me drawn to him, I felt a connection. The electric shock I felt when I shook his hand seemed to send a pulse through my body, a pulse that had awoken every part of me that had been shut down since Jake died. My heart reacted each time I locked eyes with his sparkling emerald eyes, I felt the blood course through my veins as my heart beat sped up and my breathing increased. I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to reality, because the reality of it was, someone like Edward would never date someone like me, especially someone who had a child.

It was then that the doorbell rang and Brady jumped up and bolted for the door "Granddad Charlie!" I followed him to the door to let Charlie in. He was still in his uniform but I noticed his gun was missing, he was always cautious to never have it on him when Brady was around. He picked up Brady and gave him a little hug, I began to notice that Charlie was never too awkward showing his emotions towards Brady; no one could resist Brady's adorable charm.

"Hey dad, you're just on time," I gestured for him towards the dining table to get seated. He let Brady down before speaking. "Hey Bells, wow that smells great, I haven't realized how much I have missed your cooking." We sat down for dinner and ate in silence, both Charlie and Brady munching away not giving themselves much time between the bites. When they were finished they both sat back in their chairs, wiping their mouths from the tomato sauce mess they had on their faces. I let out a little giggle at the sight before me, they were so similar at times that I couldn't help but enjoy it.

"What's so funny?" Charlie looked at me questioningly from his side of the table. I just shook my head "Nothing, just you and Brady, its nothing." He gave me a tense smile and I knew Charlie well enough to know he wanted to say something that he wasn't sure he should mention. "It's good to see you finally smiling Bells, you probably don't realize it, but its not often that I see you smiling like that anymore." And because he was Charlie he stood up to take his plate to the sink, a sure signal that what he said was enough for him, that he didn't want to probe me about it. I loved him for that.

He sat with Brady in the living room, while I cleaned up after dinner. Once I had finished I went to join them, finding Charlie hunched over a coloring book with Brady, it was amazing to me how different he was around Brady, Charlie was never one when I was younger to sit and play with me or entertain me like the way he did with Brady. We watched a bit of TV before he got up to leave; I followed him to the door. Once we got there he turned around to face me, "Well…dinner was great, thank you. Well…there is something …that…I…" he hesitated. "Just spill it dad", he was avoiding eye contact and adjusting his weight from foot to foot. A sure sign something was up, something he wasn't sure he should say.

"Bells…I know it may be hard for you…I know your relationship with…Billy, isn't all that. But I think he would appreciate it if you took Brady to see him sometime soon." The times that I had come back to Forks, I would always have Billy come up to Forks to see Brady, I never made the effort to go to La Push. I couldn't bring myself to face all the memories of Jake that lingered there. "Has he said something to you?"

He looked up me before looking at his hands, fiddling with his hat, "He didn't have to Bells. He just keeps asking about Brady, he never actually said he wanted to see him, but I know Billy to know that is what he wants." I let out a sigh, frustrated with Billy, why couldn't he just call himself and ask me? "You want me to go to La Push?"

"It would be better if you do. Billy's health is not that great these days Bells, his diabetes are getting the better of him lately. Maybe you should put your feelings aside for him and just head down. Just for a couple of hours, you know it would mean a lot." I knew he was right, Billy had a right to his grandson and I would never want to keep Brady away from him. But Billy didn't like me and never did. And since Jake died he wasn't subtle about his feelings towards me. He was dry and at times rude, I just tried to tell myself it was his way of dealing with the fact that I was still alive and Jake wasn't.

"Ok dad, sure." He nodded his thanks before saying goodbye and leaving. I put Brady straight to bed as it had been a long and tiring day for him, he crashed immediately. I went to bed thinking of what Charlie said about Billy. My first step in moving forward was to go to La Push. Brady would love to see Billy and I'm sure it would mean a lot to Billy if I did take him. I had to be the better person here and act like everything was great, at least just for the few hours that I was around him.

I had a lot to get done in the week. I was particularly excited to get to work that I was starting in 5 days. To meet new people and to finally be doing something I love. Then somehow, Edward came back into my mind. If only he knew what he did to me. I felt my heart speed up as I thought of his tousled bronze locks giving him the sense that he just rolled out of bed. His emerald pools making my breathing hitch just at the thought of them. I knew he was out of my league and probably had some supermodel girlfriend. But in my mind he was single and free, and with that thought I let myself fall into slumber.

I awoke the next morning refreshed after a long and deep sleep. It was lightly raining outside but it didn't look like it was going to be for long. One thing that I missed from Phoenix was waking up to the sun shining its way through the small break in my curtains. But phoenix wasn't home, Forks was, so I didn't allow myself to dwell on it. I prepared breakfast for Brady and I before we headed off for a day of errands. We took a trip to Port Angeles where I purchased him a backpack, lunch box and some other essentials for school. I decided to buy him some new clothes and shoes for school as well, as his old ones were becoming a little small on him. While I was at it I spotted some nice clothes for myself that I bought. I wasn't into fashion all that much, but I decided it was time to start looking good, because if I looked good then I would feel good too. We took a break to have lunch at a local café before we continued on to a few more stores where I bought some stationary for myself that I would need for my classes.

Just before the sun started to set we were back home. I packed away all of our purchases knowing I had put a reasonable dent the budget. I had a decent amount of money in savings that I had made from bartending four times a week back in Phoenix but I made sure that I never let my spending get out of hand. I was the sole provider and if anything happened then I was screwed. I hated the bar tending, I hated the smoke and the sleazy men that came with working in such a place. But the job paid good money and at that point that was all that mattered. During the days when I was in school studying for my bachelors Brady was in pre-school. In the evenings when I had to work Renee was great in taking him and most of the time letting him sleep there when my shift took longer than usual. I only ever had 3 nights a week or 3 days a week, but never full days that I was able to spend with my Brady. I felt myself smile at the relief that those days were now over.

After dinner, I sat with Brady and played a few games and went over his alphabet, numbers and writing his name and a few other things recommended for him to know in kindergarten. He was patient when it came to learning and I always made sure that I made it fun for him. He took a bath and then I put him to bed by reading him his favorite story 'The Wolf's Chicken Stew'. Once he was asleep, I wrote a quick email to Renee telling her we were settled in just fine and that Brady seemed to take to his new home better than I thought. Once I had finished and taken a relaxing shower I went to bed where once again I fell asleep quickly.

The rest of the week was spent cleaning up the house, as a relative amount of dust builds up in 6 months. I did a few loads of washing which I had Brady help me fold and put away. We went and watched a movie in Port Angeles again and I took him sight seeing around the area as he was too young when we had left 2 years ago. I made the effort to call Billy and tell him that I was arranging to take Brady to La Push the following week.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Billy, its Bella." I tried to say as politely as I could manage.

"Bella… how's Brady?"

"Yes he is great actually." _And I'm doing great too, thanks for asking. _

"Good, I miss him." I'm sure he meant Brady, but a part of me told me that he also meant Jake.

"Yeah, well that's why I called. I was hoping…if it would be ok by you…if I bring Brady down for a visit next Saturday?" I knew it would ok with him but I didn't know how else to mention it. I kept it open giving him the option to refuse my visit, I knew he wouldn't be too happy about seeing me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I look forward to seeing him. Is he there? Can I talk to him?" He sounded worried like I was going to refuse.

"Sure, I'll just get him." I called for Brady and he took the phone off me to talk to Billy. I decided to let him talk without my prying ears.

It wasn't long before Brady came back handing me the phone, he had already hung up.

"Are we really going to visit Granddad Billy next week?" he asked his little face lit up with excitement.

"Yes we are, he will be so happy to see you again. Ok honey, its getting late, lets get you to bed because tomorrow I have to go to work and I have to get up early ok?" He nodded his head before he headed for his bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

After I had put him to bed I gathered up my things for the following day. It was the first annual teachers meeting of the year, where they were going to hand out our schedules and discuss the activities for the semester. It was going to be my first chance to meet all the teachers and I was beyond thrilled. I had been waiting all my life to get to this point in my life where I would be looking forward to going to work. I showered and went to bed, the adrenaline pumping through my veins in anticipation of the following day. I tossed and turned a little before finally falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Hope you liked Edward and Bella's encounter! hehe_**

**_Keep me happy and Review please. I will update once i have a few reviews. Chapter 3 is ready to be posted!! I would love to know what your opinions are of the first two chapters, so let me know._**

**_So come on review, review, review!!!_**


	3. Painful Reminder

_**A/N – This Chapter is where things start rolling. I like this chapter and hope you like it too!**_

_**Another shout out and huge thank you to my virtual sisters and mummy. Your reviews are the reason you're getting this early hehe. You're all the best.**_

_**Let's get this show on the road**_

___I dont own Twilight, the talented Stephanie Meyer does!_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Painful Reminder**

**BPOV**

I made my way to Forks Elementary after having dropped off Brady at Charlie's. Luckily Charlie has Friday mornings off so it turned out perfect. Once I arrived and pulled myself into the staff's parking lot I felt my nerves escalate and my palms start to sweat. I was nervous because it was all new to me and I didn't have a clue of what to expect.

I took a few deep breaths trying to keep the attacking butterflies in my stomach from freaking me out before getting out of the car and heading into the main building. It was an old school just like Forks High but a little neater and nicely landscaped. I looked down at the paper that they had emailed to me a few weeks prior. It stated that the meeting would take place in the assembly hall. I glanced down at the map at the back of the bundle of papers in my shaky hands and tried to follow the directions while making an effort of trying to swallow my nerves with each step I took. Finally I reached the assembly hall, I took one last breath before walking inside.

I immediately lost my self-confidence as soon as ten pairs of eyes turned around to look me. I hated the attention. _Calm down Bella, they are just people for crying out loud. _I briefly smiled at the curious stares before making my way swiftly to who I assumed was Principal Mr. Wilson. When he heard me approach he looked up from the stack of folders he was sorting through and gave me a reassuring smile. "You must be Ms. Black. Welcome to Forks Elementary." He reached out to shake my hand and I returned the gesture with a smile. "Here is your booklet and just take a seat wherever you please and we will commence shortly." "Thank you" was all I managed to say and it came so low that I wasn't even sure if he had heard me. I took the booklet and without making eye contact with anyone, I found a seat near the back row in a bid to escape the crowd of the staff.

Just as I was opening up the booklet to read briefly through it, an excuse not to mingle with the other staff, I was startled by a loud voice "You must be the new teacher who is replacing Miss Taylor!" I looked up, surely looking surprised to find a big burly looking guy staring down at me holding out his hand for a hand shake. "I'm Emmet Cullen" he said again in his loud voice, a big grin fixed across his face. He had dark tight curls that contrasted beautifully against his pale skin and crystal blue eyes. I quickly stood up and took his hand. "Nice to meet you Emmet, I'm Bella Black."

_Cullen. Why did that sound so familiar? _

"Nice to meet you too, I'm sure you'll love it here, the staff is great and we are all like a close nit family. Between you and me let's just say that it was about time Miss Taylor left." He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear "She was a real bitch" he said smirking. I let out a little laugh, kind of enjoying his happy go lucky personality.

"So Emmett, what do you teach?" He looked at me his grin getting bigger "I'm the sports coordinator." Why wasn't I surprised? He seemed so athletic it only made sense. I nodded before looking back down at my feet.

_Cullen, Cullen. Where do I know that name from?_

"My niece, Charlotte, will be in your class. Keep a look out for her. She is real smart and takes to people easily. And my nephew, her brother Peter, will be starting kindergarten this year." I looked up quickly, "Really? My son, Brady is starting kindergarten too. I'll make sure I get him to keep a look out for Peter." "Well that sounds great then. It's always hard when they start school and try to make friends." As he opened his mouth to say something more, Mr. Wilson interrupted.

He ordered everyone to take a seat. Emmett took the empty seat beside me. Mr. Wilson went on to introduce me to all of the staff, mentioning I was the replacement for Miss. Taylor. I'm sure my blush didn't go unnoticed. He handed out our schedules for the semester and mentioned a few things that they were planning to do for fundraisers this year. A few more points were declared before he dismissed us.

I gathered up my papers and stood up. I turned towards Emmett curious about his surname. And then it hit me, Edward, Dr. Edward Cullen. I felt relief for a second before curiosity and nervousness took over. _Could he be related to Edward?_ I had to find a way to ask the question without revealing that I have met Edward. I then came up with a question that wouldn't sound like I was prying. "Hey Emmett, so you mentioned you had a niece and nephew, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" I asked as casually as I could manage. He didn't seem to pick up that I was fishing for anything because he answered back happily, "I have a younger sister and brother. Charlotte and Peter are my sister Alice's kids." _Great!_

Telling me he had a brother already sort of proved that Edward _was_ his brother, how many families could have the name Cullen in a town as small as Forks? "How bout you?" he asked looking at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm an only child." All of a sudden his big hand came slapping me on the back like you would do to a buddy, slightly pushing off balance I had to quickly latch onto the table in front me, he didn't seem to notice, "Well, aren't you lucky, they can get real annoying sometimes" he laughed. I laughed nervously, worried he was going to surprise me with another one of his friendly gestures.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella, I look forward to working with you," he said genuinely patting me on the shoulder. "It was nice meeting you too, and likewise" I gave him a quick hand shake before making my way out of the assembly.

Because it was Forks, it was bucketing down with rain and I didn't have an umbrella. I decided to just run, I clutched the papers to my chest, trying to prevent them from getting too wet and bolted for my car. By the time I got inside I was absolutely drenched. I turned on the heater to try and warm myself up before I could catch a cold. I took a deep breath and let relief overcome me now that the worst was over. I found myself smiling as Emmett came to mind. He seemed like such a truly nice guy I was actually looking forward coming to work to see him. Without another thought I drove out of the school grounds and headed off to go pick up Brady.

I spent the weekend mostly at home preparing for Monday. It was going to be a big day for me and Brady. I spent Saturday having a few talks with Brady explaining to him what to expect and that I was going to be a teacher at the school meaning he was one of the lucky kids who got to have their mum with them everyday. His reaction to that wasn't what I hoped to get, he looked a little annoyed at the thought that I was ALWAYS going to be there rather than be thrilled about it. I chose not to think too much of it.

Sunday I decided to sort out the activities and work sheets that I was going to hand out to my students in that first week. I was going to take it easy on them, the first day back at school, especially to such young kids can be such a daunting experience that I aimed to keep it more fun than tedious, just to give them a chance to settle in and become familiar with their surroundings. Sunday night Charlie came over for dinner, and to my surprise he didn't mention anything about Billy. I came to the assumption that Billy must have filled him in on our little chat and arranged visit.

Once Charlie left I went over everything again double checking I had everything organized and ready for the following day. I put Brady to bed early and decided it would be a good idea to head to bed early myself. I decided to first take a bubble bath to ease my nerves on the impending first day on the job. I relaxed into the tub and laid my head back. I closed my eyes and went over my first week back in Forks. Jake had definitely been on my mind throughout the week, he would always be and that was a given. But I found myself not dwelling on the thoughts because I was too caught up in getting settled in and getting organized for my new job and new daily routine.

As I sat in the tub and let my tense muscles relax with the warmth of the water and scent of the bath oil, I found myself remembering the happy times that Jake and I shared. We used to make the effort to have one bubble bath a week together. They were my favorite thing that we did together; the intimacy of it gave us the chance to just be together, without anything else to distract us.

He used to sit me between his legs, my back to his chest. He would rub my shoulders and neck using his strong hands to ease the knots in my muscles, I wouldn't even have to ask him. He'd comment on how he loved the touch of my skin under his, how I used to get goose bumps on the skin that was exposed out of the water. He would kiss them only to make me shudder and make them worse. Our nights in the bubble bath always ended up being the best sex we would have. Our muscles would be relaxed and our minds would be at ease.

He would start by kissing the space between my ear and neck slowly and delicately, working his way down my shoulder and back up to my ear. He would increase his pressure and need with each repetition. His hands never left my body, lightly stroking my sides, starting at my thighs and working his way up past my stomach to stop just under my breasts where he would start back down towards my thighs again. Then his hands would make there way back up to my breasts where he would cup them and the heat of his warm hands would be like heaven against my cold skin. By this point I would be so turned on that I would tilt my head back and turn towards his face to look into his hooded lust filled eyes. His mouth would crash against mine, his kiss full of need and hunger for more. His tongue would sweep across my lips, asking for entrance and I would happily oblige. That was when he would spin me around and straddle me onto his lap where I would always feel his prominent erection straining against my thighs.

I suddenly noticed my chest begin to constrict and tears started streaming down my cheeks. I snapped my head up and saw that I was shaking. I quickly stood up giving myself a head spin, I stood there for a second waiting for it to subside before I reached for my towel careful not to slip. I wrapped it around my body climbed out of the tub with my shaky legs barely supporting my weight as I latched on to the sink for support. My head started to spin again and I felt myself losing control as I gasped in as much air as I could. My shaky legs were starting to give in underneath me so I let myself sink onto the cold tile and brought my knees up to my chest, I began rocking myself. I closed my eyes and continued wheezing as I mentally tried to numb the pain of my constricting chest.

It was within a few minutes that my breathing slowed and my chest mildly started relaxing. It had been so long since I let my thoughts of Jacob get so intense and intimate that I almost believed it was real. Then reality hit me like a football to the face and reminded me that I was all alone. The tears continued streaming down my cheeks even more than before. When I felt like my legs were capable of supporting me again I let myself up, dried myself off, barely managing to get my underwear on when I realized it would have just to be enough, I slowly made my way to my bed trying to avoid getting dizzy again and crawled into bed without letting my thoughts get the better of me. I curled up into a little ball and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning when Brady opened the door to my bedroom. I opened an eye to see him peaking in at me. I found myself lost and confused to what day it was till Brady started cheering when he realized that I was awake "I have school today, I have school today, I have school…" he kept on cheering as he came and plopped himself on top of me over the cover. It was then that I realize that I was topless. I latched onto the cover and kept myself covered as I started to panic; I took a quick peak at my alarm clock on my bedside table and noticed that I had forgotten to set it the night before because of my panicked state. Once I made out that it was still 6.30am I relaxed back into the covers.

"Lets go mum, come on I have school today" and with that he stood up and started jumping on the bed waving his arms in the air in the process. My eyes felt heavy and puffy from all the crying and knew that this was one of the worst possible things that could happen to me on the first day on the job. Brady's jumping made me feel dizzy again so I placed a hand on his leg signaling him to come down, I came to speak to tell him to stop but my voice got caught in my throat as it felt dry and scratchy. I tried clearing it without much help but just enough to get the words out "Brady….Brady….Brady stop," it took a few tries before he noticed me and dumped himself beside me kneeling and sitting on his ankles. "Sweetie…please, could you go and brush you teeth and wear the clothes that I had picked out for you yesterday?"

"Sure thing mum. I'm starting school today…I'm starting school today…" he began chanting again as he made his way off the bed and down the hall to his bedroom. I sat up and when the coast was clear I made my way into my bathroom.

I decided a shower would be in order to wake me up and relax my nerves. As I stood under the hot water and tried to loosen up, I couldn't help but think of what happened the night before. I had only suffered panic attacks in the first year that Jake died. The two years that I lived in Phoenix I had never suffered from any making me come to the conclusion that they must be related to my surroundings, a constant reminder of Jake and his absence.

I climbed out the shower and took a good look in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy, no amount of makeup could hide the signs of my distress. I dried my hair straight leaving it down and tried applying a little mascara and lip gloss just to freshen up my face a little. I slipped on my tight fitting jeans and navy v-neck jumper. I grabbed a cream colored scarf that I draped around my neck. Satisfied that I looked half decent I made my way downstairs to find Brady stuffing toys into his backpack.

"What are you doing sweetie?" I asked kneeling down next him, struggling to shove his x-men doll into the bag. "I'm just…..trying to get this stupid doll in here…..and he won't budge" he said between his breaths of struggle. I placed my hand on this hand and lightly pried it away from the doll.

"Brady my darling…I don't recommend you take this toy with you…your school has plenty of toys there for you to play with." He looked up at me, his brows furrowed as a thought went through his mind, "Do they have x-men toys?" he asked he face lighting up into a big smile. I had to laugh at his question before I spoke again "No, they don't have x-men toys but they have A LOT of toys, so many you wont have time to play with your x-men doll." He kept his eyes on me before directing them to his doll, then back at me, I couldn't help but smile at his expression. "Fine" he huffed as he pulled it out of his bag. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and a "thank you" before I made my way to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

Once I had two pieces of toast with jam in front of Brady, I moved on to prepare his lunch for the day, I placed it in his lunch box along with a juice popper, an apple and decided to be a little nice as I grabbed a bag of his choc fudge cookies and placed it in there too. I smiled internally as I remembered our run in with Edward for these cookies. I decided an apple for me was enough for breakfast as I still felt a little uneasy. I cleaned up and we made our way to the car under an umbrella protected from the pouring rain.

We arrived at the school at 8am, a little earlier than most but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't late on my first day. If it wasn't for the panic attack that I had experienced the night before I would have been feeling quite relaxed, but my body wasn't completely over it so I still felt a little stressed and tense. I mad my way to the office to check myself in, grabbed my things and then headed with Brady to his classroom.

When we walked in, the majority of the kids had already arrived. Brady must have felt overwhelmed because he latched onto my leg and buried his face into my thigh. I tried prying his hands away so I could kneel down to his level to see what was going through his brain. "What's wrong?" Without easing his grasp he turned his face towards me just enough that he could speak, "I don't know anyone" his face was full of fear which surprised me a little since he was used to pre-school. "Well, these other kids don't know anyone here either so you're all in the same position." I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

As I looked around, I noticed a beautiful female with black short spiky hair looking at me curiously. She then made her way towards me with a little boy holding on to her hand. "You must be Ms. Black?" I loosened Brady out of my grip and stood up, she was slightly shorter than me but stunningly beautiful her eyes a beautiful hazel. "Yes I am." I looked at her questioningly, she seemed to know perfectly who I was but I had no idea who she was. "Sorry, I'm Alice Whitlock, Emmett's sister. He told me to look out for you." She said smiling almost bubbling with excitement, I couldn't help but smile too. "Oh that's right, he told me about you too. This must your little boy Peter."

I looked down at the little boy now hiding behind her leg. He had curly golden locks stopping just near his ears. His eyes were a beautiful green. I couldn't help but notice that the whole family had amazing genes. "Yes he is, he is a little nervous but I'm sure once he meets your little boy he will be fine. They are going to be great friends." I couldn't help but laugh at her determination. "My daughter is in your class I believe, she is with her father at the moment. They should be here soon." I looked down as I noticed Brady turning towards Peter who was slowly making his way from behind his mother's leg. They stood opposite each other both eyeing the other one out, a little shy.

"That reminds me I should get going, I wouldn't want to be late to my class." Just then a voice I recognized came bursting through the room "I see you girls have already met. Bella!" I turned to find Emmett coming towards us his infamous big grin spread across his face. "I should call you Ms. Black or I'll get into trouble" he threw in once he was standing next to me.

He knelt down to Brady's height who was looking up at him with a smile on his face. "Hey there little guy, you must be Brady. I'm Mr. Cullen." Brady nodded his head, his smile still intact. Emmett held out his hand for Brady, which he willingly took to my surprise. Emmett led him over to stand next to Peter. "This is my nephew Peter," with that Emmett used his free hand to lead Peter away from his mother to stand next to Brady. "Now, if you two boys stick together then there will be nothing to be scared about." I looked at Brady who was looking at Peter smiling, Peter doing just the same.

Emmett stood back up "Alright, Ms. Black lets get you to your class." I gave Brady a quick kiss and waved goodbye, he waved back not paying much attention to me as he asked Peter something I couldn't quite make clear of. Once we got to the door of my class, Emmett wished me luck and then headed off. When I walked in I found only a few parents were there with their kids. I walked around introducing myself to the parents and children, chatting a little to each as I went.

I became uncomfortable when I came across a Mike Newton. He was looking me up and down as I approached. "Good morning, I'm Ms. Black, I will be your daughter's teacher this year." I found myself becoming really uncomfortable as he continued to stare at me and lick his lips. "Good morning to you too, no one mentioned the teacher was young and sexy" a grin spread across his ugly face. I felt my blush, but not because I was flattered but because I was appalled and embarrassed for this man and his ego. "Excuse me Mr. Newton, I should continue my rounds meeting the other kids and parents." Without taking another look his way I walked off towards Alice who was standing next to a tall, lean man, who I assumed was her husband. He had the same curly blond locks like his son along with the same green eyes.

"Ms. Black, this is my husband Jasper" Alice said excitedly wrapping her hand around his waist and giving him a tight squeeze. I held out my hand to Jasper "Nice to meet you, Mr. Whitlock."

"Please, call me Jasper" he shook my hand before looking down at his daughter. I followed his gaze to find a miniature Alice standing looking up at me eagerly. She had the same straight black hair but longer, just past her shoulders and big hazel eyes. "Hey there Charlotte, it's very nice to meet you. I'm your new teacher Ms. Black." Before I knew it she reached out to me giving me a little hug before returning to her dad's side. I looked up at Alice looking surprised "Yeah, she gets that from me. I'm known to be a little too affectionate" she giggled staring down lovingly at Charlotte.

With a few more introductions to the late arriving parents, they all said their goodbyes and left. I was left with about 20 kids, some bursting with excitement, others on the brink of tears. _This is going to be a long day_. I decided to start the morning with having them all sit in a circle and introduce themselves. Once that was done, I handed out a few different fun educational activities, a way to get them to break out of their shells. Before I knew it, it was recess. I was on playground duty so I didn't get a chance to eat.

The second part of the day, I decided to hand out a handwriting work sheet to see each child's writing level. I first explained to them on the black board how exactly to use the lines of the paper when writing each letter. When I was finished I walked around the class looking over each of their shoulders seeing who needed help and who was doing just fine. I reached Charlotte and found that she was ahead of the class and her handwriting was very neat and precise, very advanced for her age.

With that done I handed out a word puzzle for them to complete while I looked over each child's handwriting sheet, taking notes of their individual writing levels. As I dismissed them for lunch, I heard a light knock come from the door. I turned to find Emmett, surprising me with his uncharacteristic soft knock.

"Ms. Black, sorry I can't stay for lunch, my day is over and I have to go get ready, my girlfriend Rosalie has planned something for us tonight, it's our two year anniversary. I feel obligated to get her something in return" he didn't seem too pleased with that last bit. "Oh, that's ok. I hope you have a great time and remember diamonds are a girl's best friend" I threw in jokingly. He looked at me stunned "You think?" stunned turning to worry. I had to laugh at his worried expression "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it was just a joke."

He relaxed a little before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah well, you might actually be right, she tends to get mad at me if I don't buy her the right thing. I wouldn't want to be in the line of fire tonight. Alice told me she had something real special planned." He gave me a big bear hug before turning around and heading for the door "See you tomorrow Ms. Black" he yelled over his shoulder "thanks for the idea". "You're welcome and have fun" I yelled out after him still laughing to myself at his worried look.

I spent lunch quietly at my desk and then decided to introduce myself to a few other teachers that I hadn't met at the meeting on Friday. Back in class I gave the kids a fun coloring activity to help them wind down after their first day. Ten minutes before the bell to leave, I had them pack up their things. The bell rang signaling the end of day and the parents starting filing in grabbing their kids to go home. I chatted to a few about their child's progress on the first day. Once everyone had left I found Charlotte still sitting in her spot waiting. I figured Alice and Jasper were just late. I needed to go pick up Brady and figured that Peter would probably still be there too.

"Hey Beautiful, your parents should be here soon, in the mean time would you like to come with me so we can go pick up Peter and my son Brady?" She nodded and stood up before taking my hand. I led her out of the room and down to the end of the hall where the kindergarten room was located. Surely enough I found Peter and Brady sitting at the desk talking eagerly. I walked up to their teacher Mrs. Miller and explained to her the situation and offered to take both of them back to my classroom where I would wait for their parents. The boys seemed oblivious to the situation as they continued talking excitedly to one another.

I returned back to my room and sat the three of them on the floor and laid out a puzzle for them to keep them busy. As I kneeled down beside them I began considering how long I would wait before heading to the office and finding a contact number. Not long into the thought I heard someone enter the room. When I looked up my breath hitched and it was the last person in the world I was expecting.

His bronze disheveled hair was messier than the first time I saw him and his piercing green eyes looked distressed till he spotted the kids and then made eye contact with me. He smiled at me before speaking never breaking eye contact "I'm so sorry, I just got a call a little while ago from Alice, her and Jasper are caught up at work and there was no way for either of them to leave, so she called me but I was like 20 minutes away. I had to drive as fast as I could to get here on time but I was still late" he let it out quick almost without taking a breath.

I stood up not breaking my eye contact with him. He looked so cute worried that I thought I was going to faint. _Keep it together Bella._ I made my way to him stopping only a few feet away. "Its ok, they didn't seem to really notice. I thought I would occupy them with a puzzle" I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Bella." I froze. He remembered my name? "Bella Black, you're from the grocery store right? And that's your son Brady." He said looking at Brady before looking back at me. He ran his hands through his hair nervously, making him look even sexier.

"Yes, and you're Edward." My heart was speeding up at the thought that he remembered me. I couldn't believe it.

"You remembered?" he asked surprised. I felt myself immediately blush, I quickly looked down at my feet. I needed to get away from him, he is doing things to me that I have never felt before.

"So, I should probably get going" I said still looking at my feet before I looked up and found that he looked a little disappointed, I couldn't make out why. "Yeah...your husband is probably waiting for you." he said chuckling.

I looked back down at my feet as I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I put my hands in my jean pockets suddenly feeling like I was going to freak out. I kept my head down as I spoke "I don't….my husband…he…he passed away three…" I was suddenly cut off "Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't know….I shouldn't have…really….I" It was my turn to stop him "Edward please, don't apologize, you didn't know." I looked back up at him and saw that he looked pained. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. It was three years ago, I'm fine…_Yeah keep telling yourself_ _that._

He took a cautious step toward me before he spoke again "Bella, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I would never…" I was taken by how sincere and honest he was, I stopped him again, "It's ok really. You didn't know" I stared back into eyes finding myself getting lost under his irresistible gaze. I thought I sensed a little desire in his stare. I immediately broke from his gaze and turned back to the kids suddenly feeling like the conversation was going to head in a dangerous direction.

"Come on, Charlotte, Peter your uncle is here to take you home", I turned back to Edward to catch him still staring at me before he quickly looked away towards his niece and nephew and giving them a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I followed Edward and the kids out of the classroom as I locked up behind me. We walked together to the parking lot, making sure that I kept a little distance between me and Edward. It was scaring me how just being in his presence my body was reacting in ways that I didn't think was possible towards someone you just met. But I felt it, I couldn't deny it, his gaze consistently sending a buzz coursing through my body, through my veins, in my blood, all causing my heart to beat fiercely against my chest.

Three years since I have felt anything this close to being alive. I couldn't let my body succumb to the desire I had for him. I won't date now, I can't date now, as much as I think I'm ready, last night should be a constant reminder that I'm not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What do you think? **_

_**Review and keep me happy please. I may just reward you with another early chapter update.**_


	4. I thought I was over it

_**A/N - This is the first chapter into EPOV. Sorry it is a bit long but I had to cover his side of the story including the two times that he met Bella.**_

_**Another great shout out to my beloved virtual sister's and Aunty who are just the best. Thank you for your support and encouragement, I feel incredibly privileged to have such great people in my life!!**_

_I don't own Twilight but I wish I did : (_

* * *

**I thought I was over it.**

**EPOV**

I exited the hospital feeling absolutely worn-out, I had worked a double shift almost everyday this week and my body was slowing giving in to the exhaustion. I needed to get home, I needed to eat and take a shower and I needed to crawl into bed and not get out for a whole week. I forced my sluggish legs to move faster towards my car. The night was freezing but I felt too numb to care. I got into my Volvo and decided I better switch on the heater I couldn't afford a cold now. I drove out of the hospital grounds satisfied that I wouldn't be returning for another 3 days.

Considering it was 5am, I wasn't surprised when there was no traffic and I got home quicker than usual. I opened my front door and made my way to the kitchen switching on lights as I went. There was no way I was going to get into cooking so I just shoved a microwave dinner into the microwave. In the mean time I pulled out a cold beer from the refrigerator, popped off the top and took a big gulp. The cool liquid woke up my body as it coursed its way through my system.

The microwave started beeping, so I pulled out my dinner and dug into it burning my tongue in the process. I didn't care, I just needed to sleep, and I wouldn't have bothered with eating if I wasn't absolutely famished.

After a warm and relaxing shower I trudged my way to my king sized bed and curled into it. A year and a half ago I thought I would have been sharing this bed with the love of my life by now, but like they said in Forrest Gump, 'life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get.' With that depressing thought I fell into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by my phone ringing. I ignored it the first two times but by the third time I decided if they were determined to try for a third time then it must be important. I rolled over and felt for my phone on the bed side table without opening my eyes. I wasn't ready to face the day. I fumbled for the talk button before answering,

"Hello?" my voice dry and croaky, evident of sleep.

"Edward? Did I wake you?" Damn Emmett, doesn't he know I had work last night?

"Yeah you did actually, what time is it?"

"Its seven thirty."

_Hang on_ "Seven thirty morning or seven thirty night?" I still refused to open my eyes.

"Night, why?" Good, because if it was morning I would have gotten out of bed just so I could personally hit him over the head for being a dumbass.

"Nothing, what do you want Emmett?" I was starting to lose my patience, just let me sleep for goodness sake.

"Jasper and I were wondering if you want to go and see a movie or go for some drinks?" I didn't have to think twice

"No." I heard him let out a grunt before speaking again.

"Why? Give me one good reason." I decided it was pointless trying to go back to sleep after this, so I opened my eyes and sat myself up in bed.

"Because _Emmett_, I have been working double shifts almost all week, today is my first day off and I want to spend it sleeping."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Well _Edward_, if you think that you are going to get out of it this time then you've got another think coming. Jasper and I will personally get over there and pull your sad ass out of that bed."

Because I wasn't in the mood for arguing I just let up, "Fine, fine. I'll meet you at Jasper's in about an hour." He sounded relieved and excited before he hung up.

Ever since my break up a year and a half ago I hadn't been in the mood for dating. I hadn't been in the mood for chicks all together. Having your heart ripped out of your chest and thrown in your face is not something that you move on from easily. Time heals all wounds, and as much I know that I'm ok with it now and it doesn't hurt to think about, I just don't think I'm ready to risk my newly mended heart again.

After another shower and freshening up, I made my way over to Jasper and Alice's place. Their house was so warm and cozy you couldn't help but feel relaxed and comfortable once you set foot into it. I let myself in and followed their voices where I found them all sitting in the living room.

"Uncle Edward!" Charlotte and Peter both yelled in unison as they bolted into my awaiting arms. "Hey there my sweets" I gave them both a kiss and a hug before picking them both up and draping them over each one of my shoulders. I carried them, both squealing with excitement before laying them back on the couch. I stood up and straightened out my clothes.

Emmett's boisterous laughter filled the room "Look at your hair! You should really consider cutting it man." I looked him and gave him a sarcastic smile "Yeah whatever, ready to go?"

Alice then grabbed onto my sleeve giving me a serious and deadly stare "Just because _you_ are single, doesn't mean you can corrupt the other two. They are in lovingly relationships and don't need to have some bimbo rubbing her boobs all over them." She let go of my sleeve, nodded to herself looking at little satisfied with her warning.

"Amen" called out Rosalie from the other side of the room, sitting in Emmett's lap. "Oh babe, you know I only have eyes for you." He tickled her nose with his before he spoke again "Just remember that I will only ever want this piece of…"

"Alright!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air, "We have kids in the room, please keep it G rated" I had to cut him off before it got out of hand, we didn't need the details. Every where I looked someone was in a loving relationship, I was happy for them but depressed for myself.

Jasper then came from upstairs walked over to Alice gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips before calling us to leave.

We ended up in a hip bar in Port Angeles after a brief dispute in the car. I wanted to see a movie, but Jasper and Emmett kept trying to convince me that there were no movies worth seeing and that drinks would give us a chance to chat. That was the whole reason why I didn't want to _do_ drinks, I wasn't in the mood to _chat_, because I knew exactly what they wanted to _chat_ about. But once again, I just let up.

We sat at a table near the back corner of the bar and ordered our drinks. They asked about my work and I asked about theirs. Once we were up to our second drink the topic of conversation that I knew was coming came. "That girl over there is checking you out" Jasper nodded towards some girl standing at the bar. I didn't bother turning to take a look at her. I just nodded and took another sip.

Just as I came to say something I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find a red-head standing right beside me wearing a tiara with a white veil attached to it, "Excuse me, I was just wondering if I could get a kiss? I know it sounds upfront but it's my hen's night and my friends have dared me to kiss someone in the bar." She looked at me smiling with what I think was supposed to be 'sexy.'

I felt Jasper and Emmett staring eagerly at me. "I don't think so, sorry" I turned back to my drink but she interrupted me again "Excuse me?" I turned back towards her "I said no." The girl looked stunned like I had just insulted her, I guess I did but not directly.

"It's just a kiss" she said a little annoyed. I let out an annoyed sigh when Emmett decided to butt in "Oh, come on Edward it's just a kiss man." I turned to him and shot him a warning glare before I spoke, "Look, I'm sorry if you're offended, its nothing personal, there are plenty other guys here that would love to kiss you." I had to laugh internally at how silly that sounded. Without another word she stomped off. I could hear her friends asking "What happened?"

I knew what was to come and I braced myself "What's wrong with you? A sexy chick asks for a kiss no strings attached and you say no? I swear I don't get you sometimes Edward." Emmett was always insistent that I 'get out there', its not that I didn't want to, I knew I was ready but I just didn't want anyone for the fun of it. I wanted a relationship.

"She's _engaged,_ and Emmett can we drop this please?" knowing Emmett too well, he wouldn't, and he didn't. "No I won't drop this because you're my brother, and I want to see you happy. Get out there, just because you've been hurt once doesn't mean you should give up. Pick yourself up, dust yourself off and get on with life it's been long enough now." I knew he only said it because he loved me but I was still a little annoyed that he brought it up. He never understood when enough was enough.

"I've got to admit Edward, he's right. You need to get on with your life. I can guarantee you that Tanya has moved on and is probably engaged to the next sorry bastard she was able to get her hands on." It was unlike Jasper to bring up Tanya, he knew not to say her name or mention her. But he did and I could feel my heart beat faster with my anger and my hands start to sweat. I slammed my drink down on the table and stood up, startling both of them, "_She_ left me, she wasn't 'ready' to commit. She didn't have to grieve over her loss and deal with the rejection, but _I _did." My voice was rising but I couldn't care less. I could feel my blood pulsing through my veins with my anger, "So don't you sit there and tell me to 'move' on just like she has done. I _have_ moved on but that doesn't mean that I have to fuck every girl that comes my way."

With that I stormed outside. The cool air was refreshing against my hot face; I paced back and forth a few times trying to calm myself down. I couldn't believe they mentioned _her, _they knew the thought of her made me livid.

Once I felt like I was calm enough I took a seat on the steps of the bar. I put my head in my shaky hands and felt a tinge of regret at my out burst. It wasn't like me to lose my temper and even though Jasper had triggered it I had directed my outburst at the both of them.

The longer I sat out there, the more I calmed down and the guiltier I felt. I had to apologize to them, they only meant well. It angered me at how much Tanya still affected me. I had loved her at one point in my life, when she was by my side, when she loved me back and when just a hug from her would make all my cares go away. Sometimes I think I still do, but how can you love someone that took advantage of the love you gave them? She agreed to my proposal which meant she agreed to be with me forever. And here I am sitting all alone, frustrated and irritated more than anything, that eighteen months later she was sill affecting me.

I decided to wait for them in my car. It was only about ten minutes later that they followed me out. They knew they crossed the line but mostly I think they were just surprised with my outburst. The only other time that I lost my temper at them was when Tanya and I first broke up. My way of dealing with it was lashing out at anyone that came in my way. I got over the anger about a year later. It's only been in the last six months where I have been able to say that I am _ok_ with it now. But somehow every now and then something gets triggered inside of me and I feel like I'm losing control again.

My thoughts were interrupted when my car doors opened and Japer and Emmett climbed in. Neither one of them said anything as I started the car and headed back to Jasper's. It was halfway into our drive before Emmett broke the silence that had been lingering awkwardly around us.

"Hey, we're really sorry if we upset you. We didn't know we hit a nerve when we mentioned…you know…" I had to cut him off before he set me off again with mentioning her name. "Look, you don't need to apologize, you thought I was over it, damn, _I_ thought I was over it. I just don't know these days anymore." My voice broke at the last word revealing the pain I could feel ripping its way to my heart. I looked over at Emmett who sat beside me, he looked concerned, just watching me, I could tell he wasn't sure what to say.

I took in a deep breath in effort to compose the nerves that were starting to take over my body before I continued, "I think I'm the one that needs to apologize, to both of you. I didn't mean to burst out like that and it was inappropriate considering our surroundings. I just need….I need you to understand that I'm ok, I have moved on…but I just don't think that I'm ready to risk…..my feelings again." As soon as I said it I noticed how sissy the last bit sounded, geez, she has even turned me into an emotional pussy.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize to us. We understand that what happened is not just something that you can move on from, as much as we keep telling you that you can, we know it's a lot more complicated." Jasper was always such a great and understanding guy, Alice was really lucky to have found him. He tended to always change the atmosphere around him with just a few meaningful words.

With that, I pulled up to Jasper's place, they filed out of the car before they both bent over to look into the passenger window, I rolled it down and waited for them to speak.

"If you need to talk to us, just call alright?" Emmett seemed a little too concerned than what I was used to. I guess my little outburst knocked some sense into him. I just nodded not trusting my voice again and drove off home.

I woke up the next day at about noon feeling groggy. I didn't know whether it was from the drinks that I had at the bar even though I only had two, or if it was from my screwed up sleeping pattern. I jumped in the shower needing the water to wake me up. I got dressed in my favorite black t-shirt and jeans and slipped on my black Nikes and headed for the kitchen. As I came to make coffee I realized I was out of sugar, shit. I hated coffee without sugar. I thought it would be a good idea to head to the grocery store.

I arrived at the grocery store and made my way to the sugar isle. I bought a few other things and decided to screw it and just do my full on shopping since I was already there. I went and grabbed a trolley and dumped in my items that I had been balancing on top of each other. I walked up and down the isles grabbing things that I needed as I went, as well as a few treats.

I came turning the corner to busy in my own thoughts about the night before that I ran into a little boy that had been running around the corner. "Brady!" I heard a woman yell as my eyes were fixed on the little boy sitting on the floor rubbing his chest, _shit_, I hope I didn't hurt him. "Oh my God, are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming" was all I could manage to get out as I helped him off the floor. It was true I hadn't seen him coming, but I thought I would keep the part about being lost in my own thoughts to myself.

The woman who I assumed must to be his mother knelt in front of him, checking him all over. "I'm ok mum, it's not as bad as you think, really" the little boy said waving his hands in front of him back and forth like it was no big deal. I had to check him myself, it looked like a bad hit to me, he ended up on the floor for goodness sake.

"That didn't look like nothing to me little kid. Would you mind if I take a look at him? I'm a doctor." I said looking at the mother. As soon as I said it, her head snapped up to look at me, she looked a little surprised and a little dumbfounded, I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, I never got used to the looks women gave me. As she stood up I came face to face with the most beautiful big milk chocolate colored eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail revealing the most naturally beautiful features I had ever seen. She looked young too, in her mid to late twenties. I noticed she was just staring at me still a little dumbfounded.

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it and just answered "sure". With that I got down on my knees in front of the little boy and started touching him around the chest, "Does it hurt here?" I kept asking each time I applied a little pressure around his chest and torso. He just shook his head each time. Apparently it wasn't as bad as we thought.

As I stood up and turned back to the woman I caught her staring at me which caused her to blush, making her even more beautiful with the way the light pink colored her pale skin. "He seems to be fine, thankfully. I'm so sorry again, it's just that I didn't see him, he was running so fast and…." I started to say before she cut me off waving her hand in front of her "No, don't apologize he seems to be fine. He shouldn't have been running around a corner, he knows not to." She looked back down at her feet looking a little nervous.

I decided to try and break the awkwardness between us. I held out my hand, "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can just call me Edward." I don't normally give strangers my first name but to this woman I wanted to. I didn't want us to be formal. "Edward. I'm Bella and this is my son Brady" she held out her hand to shake mine and I felt an electric shock shoot through my arm when our hands touched. I knew she felt it too because when she pulled away she started rubbing her hand.

I ran my fingers through my hair again as I noticed her staring at me, it was nice to know she found me attractive.

_She is married you ass with a kid._

Her son then snapped her out of her gaze "Mum, stop staring, you always say it's rude to stare at people." I couldn't help but smirk at that. She turned an even redder blush as she quickly looked down at her feet. "I'm not staring Brady…I'm just….uh…" I tried to hold in a laugh as she struggled to redeem herself. I thought I would help her out by speaking "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, sorry about what happened but luckily he seems to be ok". I didn't want to leave her but I couldn't just ask her out or stay chatting to her in the middle of a shopping isle.

_She is married remember?_

I couldn't wipe the smirk off of my face as she seemed a little flustered "It was nice meeting you too and there is no need to apologize, really", and that was my cue to leave, I gave a little nod before getting behind my trolley and pushing past them. As I walked off I couldn't help but turn to get another quick look at her and I was glad that I did because I caught her looking at my ass. I gave her a little smirk before turning back around to hide the big grin that I'm sure stretched from ear to ear.

I spent the following day at home, just enjoying being alone and not having to work. Bella kept coming to my mind. I don't know why but there was something that I really liked about her. Apart from the fact that I found her extremely attractive, she seemed like such a gentle person. The look on her face when her son got hurt was full of pain. It was a little hit but she seemed panicked as she checked him over. It was nice to see a mother so nurturing and loving towards her child. I kept trying to remind myself that she was married, but unfortunately that thought wasn't helping at all.

The following day I started work again with a night shift. I knew at that point that even though I loved my three days off, I loved being back at work because it didn't leave me much time to think and ponder over my issues. Most importantly it kept my mind off Bella.

I worked all through the weekend, doing another three double shifts. I was head of the emergency department so I just put in the extra hours whenever I wanted. My fellow colleagues kept trying to persuade me to take Monday off considering I was doing too much over time. "Edward, you need to take a break. Go, live your life, work never ends" Dr. Williams kept nagging me throughout my shift on Sunday. He was a little older than me, married with 3 kids. I figured only someone like him who had a life would think that everyone else had a life too. "That's ok Dr. Williams, at the moment the only thing in my life is my work." He looked a little disappointed but left it at that knowing me too well not to pursue his point.

3am Monday morning I finished my shift again. I got up at 7am just to head over to Jasper and Alice's place so I could see Peter head off on his first day at school. I was at their place by 7.30am feeling really tired and drained but nothing could have stopped me from seeing the little guy head off on his first day into the real world.

"Uncle Edward, you came!" He yelled out from his place in front of Alice who was fussing over his clothes. "Alice, it's school, take it easy on the kid" I laughed. I stopped as she as turned to look at me like I had just insulted her "Excuse me, Dr. Cullen, but the first day at school is a very important day in person's life, he will remember it for the rest of his life. So there is nothing wrong with looking good." She turned back to finish fussing over her fashion victim.

"Yes, but Alice only you will remember it, he won't" she turned back towards me and stood up. She brought her little skinny index finger and poked me in the chest to make her point clear, "Yes, but I will be taking LOTS of pictures, so he will see them when he gets older." With that she walked off to get Charlotte. I just laughed to myself and looked over at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders at me.

Thirty minutes, 50 photos and two heated discussions with Alice later about the importance of 50 photos of pretty much the same thing, they were ready to head off. I gave Peter a hug and a high five before carrying him to the car. As I strapped him into the back seat I decided to give him a little advice "Remember kid, everyone is just as scared as you are so don't be too afraid to approach someone and make a friend ok?" He nodded with a smile before I closed the door and waved them off. I got into my car and drove back home to head back to bed.

The story of my life, I got woken up by my phone again. I glanced at the caller ID before answering,

"Alice."

"Edward, I really need you to go and pick up Peter and Charlotte from school. Jasper and I have just all of a sudden gotten bombarded with couples here to look at the lounge. I guess its wedding season soon. So please, please Edward they will be out in about 10 minutes, there is no way I will make it to them in time." Alice and Jasper owned an Events Lounge in Port Angeles and was doing really well.

"Sure Alice, I'll be there. Don't worry about."

I jumped out of bed giving myself a head spin as I hurriedly pulled on my dark jeans and grey jumper. I got into the car and drove as fast as I could hoping not to get pulled over by the cops. I didn't want the kids to panic when they find there is no one to pick them up. I arrived ten minutes late pulling the car into the first parking spot I found and just bolted for their class room. I knew my way around the school as I have been here many times before to either drop off or pick up Charlotte.

I knew where the kindergarten classroom was because of Charlotte last year. I went there first only to find the kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Miller sitting at her desk alone. She looked up at me as soon as I walked through the door. "I'm looking for Peter Whitlock?" I said out of breath. "Dr. Cullen. Peter and Charlotte were taken by Ms. Black into the grade 1 classroom. Its down at the end of the hall and to your left" she answered before looking back down at the papers in front of her.

I mumbled a quick "Thanks" before almost running down the hall. _I just hope they are ok and not panicking or anything._ I knew Charlotte well enough to know she would be ok but Peter was always a little uncomfortable around people he didn't know too well.

I reached the door still almost running till I turned and walked inside. A surge of relief ran through me as I found them both sitting on the ground leaning over a puzzle. I noticed a little boy who looked familiar sitting talking quietly next to Peter. Then my gaze travelled to the woman sitting between them.

My breath hitched as she looked up at me. _Bella_, I found myself smiling as she stared back at me. "I'm so sorry, I just got a call a little while ago from Alice, her and Jasper are caught up at work and there was no way for either of them to leave, so she called me but I was like 20 minutes away. I had to drive as fast as I could to get here on time but I was still late" I said a little too quickly, causing me to lose my breath again. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her long chestnut hair was draped around her shoulders, she was just too sexy for her own good.

She stood up never breaking our eye contact, slowly making her way towards me, I could feel myself getting a little _excited_ at her close proximity. She stopped a few feet away causing me to internally groan, I wanted her closer. She seemed to be looking at me like she had recognized me, I needed to know if she remembered me. "Its ok, they didn't seem to really notice. I thought I would occupy them with a puzzle" she said smiling. She looked so beautiful smiling.

"Bella." She froze. "Bella Black, you're from the grocery store right? And that's your son Brady." I said looking at Brady before looking back at her. When she didn't respond right away, I raked my fingers through my hair, nervous that maybe she didn't remember me. But then she spoke, "Yes, and you're Edward." I felt my heart do a flip with excitement. _She remembered. She remembered me. _"You remembered?" I asked surprised although I think it was more to reassure myself than anything, _it shouldn't matter she is married you idiot._

Then she surprised me, but not in a good way when she avoided my question, "So, I should probably get going". _Great_, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't want her to leave again. _Stop it you lunatic, she is married._ I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to my head "Yeah...your husband is probably waiting for you" and chuckled to hide my disappointment of her leaving.

As soon as that slipped out of my mouth, I noticed her body tense, she immediately looked down at her feet and put her hands in her jean pockets, I wasn't expecting what she said next "I don't….my husband…he…he passed away three…" she struggled when it hit me what she was saying I stopped her "Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't know….I shouldn't have…really….I" It was her turn to cut me off "Edward please, don't apologize, you didn't know." She looked back up at me and I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach, she looked so vulnerable and small it hurt for me to watch.

_And it is all because of you and your big mouth._

I took a cautious step toward her, I wanted so much to comfort her but I couldn't "Bella, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I would never…" she stopped me again "It's ok really. You didn't know." I continued to stare at her and she continued to gaze back at me. We were like that for a while before she broke our gaze and turned back to the kids, "Come on, Charlotte, Peter your uncle is here to take you home". I kept my eyes on her till she turned back to look at me, I quickly looked away. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable under my constant gaze.

We ushered the kids out of the room while she locked up. We walked to the parking lot together and I noticed she kept a reasonable distance between us as she walked behind me. I screwed up and I knew it. She probably thinks of me as some ass who mentioned her dead husband. I couldn't get over it, the extent of the guilt was eating away at my insides each time I memorized the pain on her face as I mentioned her late husband. We each went our separate ways to our cars and I knew that was how it was meant to be.

* * *

_**Well, now that should give you a little insight into Edward's past. **_

_**In case you're all wondering Edward is 29 and if you haven't done the math Bella is 27.**_

_**I don't have to say it but I will, make me happy and Review!!**_


	5. Breaking Barriers

_**A/N – Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, you don't know how much it means to me that you all take the time out to comment!! : )**_

_**I hope you are all enjoying this story and where it is going. If you have any questions or queries please feel free to ask, I would love to know what you think.**_

_**I just have to do it, a big thank you to my virtual family, you all know who you are. Your continued support means the world to me. Mwa!!**_

_**Lets get this show on the road!!**_

_I don't own anything Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I just get to play with her characters occasionally, Edward is most fun!! : )  
_

_

* * *

_

**Breaking Barriers**

**BPOV**

"Mrs. Miller said that my macaroni man was the best mum. She even held it up for the whole class to see." Brady was practically bouncing in his seat, his eyes wide with pride as he explained to me the macaroni man he had crafted in class the day before. He even went into specifics explaining that if you put too much glue the macaroni would just slip off the paper when you held it up, and that he was one of the few kids who managed to put just the right amount.

I enjoyed listening to his little stories and it thrilled me to no end that he was having no problems in school and our move back to Forks hadn't seemed to affect him in the slightest. He and Peter had become great friends, practically attached at the hip. On arrival they would scan the room for one another and head that way without a backwards glance. When I'd pick him up they would be sitting on a table together eagerly chatting.

I ran into Alice and Peter in the hallway outside Mrs. Miller's classroom. "Hey Alice, hey there Peter," Brady let go of my hand and ran towards Peter before they both entered the class room yelling quick a "bye" over their shoulders. I couldn't help but giggle at them, and I noticed Alice giggling too as she watched them pick out a book from one of the many bookshelves.

She turned back to me as she spoke "He won't stop talking about Brady you know. It's great that he has found such a great friend. Didn't I say that they were going to be great friends from the first day?" she raised an eyebrow at me, wiggling her head from side to side. I nodded in agreement, "You did, I remember."

Excitement suddenly crossed her face as her hands latched onto my arms "You're coming over for dinner tonight and I don't want to hear a word about it." I thought about it for second, it sounded better than Brady and I having dinner alone.

"Ok, thanks. But I will bring over a dessert and I don't want to hear a word about it." I said throwing her words back at her. She just laughed before giving me a hug so tight I was surprised it could from someone so tiny.

"Great! Emmett and Rosalie are going to be there too. I haven't asked Edward yet but I'm sure he will be there as well. You met Edward the other day didn't you?" The mention of his name sent my heart racing, I had to look down at my feet, I could feel myself blushing as his intense green eyes flashed into my mind.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Hey I have to go get to class, but I'll see you tonight." I had to get away from her before she asked anymore questions about Edward. I didn't trust myself to talk as my body pulsed with the anticipation of possibly seeing him again.

I entered my classroom and found my students in a hyperactive frenzy. It was good to see them finally coming out of their shells. Once I had settled them down, I handed out a farm animal math worksheet, aimed at helping them to count backwards. I walked around like I always did helping out the students who needed it. Once again I noticed Charlotte doing just fine on her own.

Once they finished I handed out a connect the dots worksheet. When it was time for recess I went to the teacher's lounge to get a coffee where I ran into Emmett. I hadn't seen him after he left that first day, where he mentioned Rosalie had something special planned for their two year anniversary date. After I asked him exactly what they did, he seemed to go into a little too much information.

"She had a limo booked for us which drove us around Port Angeles while we sipped some great expensive champagne and ate some sweet strawberries. After that it took us to this amazing Italian Restaurant. The food was great, Bella. I had a little too much wine though and wine normally gets me a little frisky, so in the limo on the drive back I couldn't keep my hands to myself and lets just say the trip got a little bumpy…twice!" He wiggled his eyebrows as he playfully nudged me. I couldn't help but laugh at how open he was. But I had to turn to away as he did to hide my blush, I had only known him a week and he was already openly discussing his sex life.

Then I remembered that he had left early to buy her a gift, "Hey, what did you end up getting her?" He smiled to himself as he recalled his purchase, seeming a little proud of himself "I listened to your 'diamonds are a girls best friend' advice you gave me so I went to my jeweler and found her this stunning white gold bracelet that had diamonds encrusted along the top length of it. I had the underside engraved with 'We are two hearts that beat as one'."

I was taken aback at how touching that was. In the short time that I had known him, Emmett never came across as the sentimental type. "Aw, Emmett that is so sweet, I'm sure she would have loved it."

Then trust Emmett to spoil a tender moment, "Yeah, it scored me extra brownie points, it may have been twice in the limo but it was three times back at…" I had to stop him because I didn't want to hear it, "Emmett! Stop, please. I get the picture, your night was filled with sex, I get it." He stood grinning at me once again a sure sign of his night replaying in slow motion in his head.

The rest of the day went extremely slow and when the final bell rang I couldn't have been happier. As the children filed out of the classroom I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned around from the blackboard where I was rubbing out my notes to find Edward standing by the door looking a little uncomfortable. Once again my heart went into overdrive as I took in his appearance. He looked incredibly sexy just standing there, he was wearing a navy sweater that was just tight enough to see the definition of his muscles. But when I looked past his body and to his face I noticed his brows were furrowed as he looked back at me. Then I remembered what had happened the last time I saw him.

"Hey." I was the first to break the silence, my voice barely a whisper. He raked his fingers through his hair causing my heart to beat furiously against my chest, he was so darn cute when he did that.

"Hey," he took in a deep breath before he continued, "How are you?"

I walked to my desk to gather my things as I answered, I couldn't look at him and concentrate at the same time. "I'm good thank you. How about you?" I kept my eyes on my desk as I fiddled with some papers.

"Look, Bella…I really came to apologize about last time, I feel so bad." I had to look up at him, he looked so nervous and I didn't want him to feel nervous around me. "Edward, like I said last time, its ok, no need to apologize." I said smiling, trying to show him that I really was ok.

He nodded before he walked over to Charlotte and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. In that moment, Brady and Peter came walking through the door.

"Uncle Edward!!" Peter yelled excitedly as he ran up to Edward, they seemed very close. Brady walked over to me where I quickly took him in for a hug "How was your day sweetie?" I asked as I let him go.

"It was great mum. Peter and I made a massive sandcastle in the sand pit at lunch and then we created a little tunnel around it and then…" I corrected him "You mean a mote. The tunnel around a sandcastle is called a mote." He stared back me blankly before smiling shyly "Yeah a mote. Hey Peter my mum says that the tunnel…" he ran off towards Peter who was now sitting beside Charlotte looking through one of her activity books. I turned back to Edward who was just staring at me, smiling.

"What?" He was making me blush, I hated the attention.

"Nothing, I just love seeing a mother and child together. It's so…natural." His eyes were intense against mine; he walked towards me stopping only about two feet away. My heart was beating violently against my chest at his closeness, I could smell his scent, his perfume, sending my body into a whirlwind of emotions. I waited but he didn't speak he just continued to stare at me and I just stared back.

I noticed a sparkle in his eyes when he spoke "Bella…I…" but he was interrupted by a giggling Brady who came crashing into me in a bid to hide from Peter who was chasing him.

_Great timing Brady._

I cursed internally at having missed what Edward was going to say.

As Brady continued to use me as a shield from Peter, Edward went and grabbed the kid's bags.

"Come on, Brady, that's enough lets get going please." With that Brady ran for the door as Peter ran after him. Charlotte made her way after them walking. Edward waited for me by the door as I grabbed my things and switched off the lights.

I reached the door and my arm lightly brushed Edward's arm as I passed him to walk out. I couldn't help but notice that same spark that I had felt that first time I shook his hand. I looked up at him to see if he had noticed and his brows were furrowed as he looked down at our arms. He looked back at me and gave me is freakin heart stopping crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach was viciously attacked with butterflies. I couldn't believe the attraction I felt to him, it was becoming ridiculous.

We walked side by side in silence to our cars, but it was a comfortable silence, all awkwardness gone.

We reached his car and he strapped both children inside before he turned back to me. His eyes holding in my gaze, I found myself unable to look away.

"Bella." His freakin crooked smile was back imprinted on his perfect face and I couldn't control the blush that he caused me. I looked down at my feet needing to hide my embarrassment. Without warning he placed his finger under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his eyes that were smoldering. "Don't keep hiding yourself from me Bella." his voice was just a whisper but held a lot of desire.

_Shit_

My stomach did flips at his touch and I almost felt light headed. I couldn't believe what he had just said. I couldn't talk, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He grabbed a strand of stray hair and tucked it behind my ear. I felt myself leaning into his hand as he let his thumb graze my cheek as he pulled it away.

I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes until he whispered "See you tonight Bella." I snapped them open and found that he was walking around the car to the driver's side. Before he climbed in he gave me that _freakin' _crooked smile again. I felt my stomach going crazy with flips that I thought I might collapse right then and there.

"Mum, come on. I'm hungry!" It was then that I forced my eyes off Edward driving off and headed to my car where I strapped in Brady and headed home.

I couldn't get my mind off what had just happened. He was uncomfortable when he walked in, maybe a little mad at himself about what he said last time. But I felt like as soon as I reassured him I was ok, this new Edward ripped its way out of the old one. The way he looked at me changed, he seemed to have cracked out of a shell and I wasn't sure what that was about. I could definitely feel something there though especially the 'don't keep hiding yourself from me Bella.' I wonder what he meant by that. I couldn't deny that I felt something for him and I was definitely sexually attracted to him.

I found myself becoming extremely nervous about dinner at Alice's as I prepared a lemon soufflé baked cheesecake. I wasn't sure what to expect of Edward anymore and I liked it. I liked the fact that he had dropped a shield and I was maybe getting an introduction to the real Edward. I didn't want him to hide himself from me either, I wanted him to be himself and that was only because I didn't know for how long I was going to be able to hide my feelings from him, it became harder for me each time I saw him to keep my feelings hidden.

Deep down I knew I couldn't be feeling these things for anyone aside from Jake, but I'd be just lying to myself if I said I wasn't feeling something strong for Edward. I always knew the day was going to come when I would try out dating again. But I just couldn't help the part of me that was screaming _its too early_. I would just have to take this slow.

I placed the cake in the oven and headed upstairs to have a shower. On my way to the bathroom I thought I would take peak at Brady to see what he was up to. I found him in his room stuffing a bag full of x-men toys. "What are you doing there Brady?" He looked up me before drawing his attention back to his bag, "I'm just taking a few toys to Peter's place, I want to show him my x-men collection." This x-men obsession seemed to be becoming a little too much for my liking. He wanted to take them everywhere. "Ok, but when you're done get ready for a bath ok? When I finish my shower I'll come and run a bath for you." He just nodded too absorbed in his collection to fully acknowledge my presence.

After I showered I found myself perplexed at what to wear. I had laid out a couple of outfits across my bed not liking any of them. I ended up wearing my skinny jeans with a navy blue sweater that was a little low at the neckline. I wasn't used to showing off much but I felt like feeling a little sexy and there was nothing wrong with a little subtle cleavage to do the job. I slipped on my heels that were small enough that I was comfortable I wouldn't fall or trip in them.

After I ran a bath for Brady I pulled out the cheesecake from the oven to let it cool. I dried my hair leaving it to dry to its natural waves and grabbed my black jacket.

Once Brady was ready I carefully placed the cheesecake into a cake container and headed for the Whitlock's house.

I pulled up into their driveway and found that Emmett's jeep was already there. I couldn't help but notice Edward's Volvo was there too. The butterflies in my stomach started full swing as the nerves kicked in. I rested my head on the steering wheel, took in a deep breath before getting out of the car. I knocked on the door with Brady by my side and the cheesecake in my hands. The door swung open revealing a very sexy looking Edward. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a button up blue top. I couldn't help but notice he had the first three buttons undone revealing a minute amount of his incredibly toned chest, a quiver ran through me as i pictured my hands all over his bare chest.

**EPOV**

She stood before me and I noticed her staring at my chest, I held in a chuckle as I noticed her mouth was slightly parted as she continued to stare. I didn't have a problem with it and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it.

"Hi Bella, hi Brady, please come right in." That broke her out of her trance as I motioned them in with my hand. Brady instantly ran off presumably seeking out Peter.

"Brady! Come back, you know it's rude to just barge in like that." She reprimanded him. He stopped instantly and turned on his heel back around to face me "Sorry Dr. Cullen, I shouldn't have barged in like that." He was just too cute staring at the ground as he apologized I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"It's ok Brady and please call me Edward. Peter is in his room, second floor and second door on your right." He nodded before disappearing up the stairs.

I turned back to the beautiful woman standing next to me. "Here let me take that," I took the cake from her delicate hands before trying to take her jacket off with my free hand, "May I?" She helped me slip it off and I couldn't stop myself from getting a little turned on at the thought of taking her clothes off.

_Calm down you loser, it's just a jacket._

Once I hung it up on the clothes hook by the door I turned around only to be confronted by her humble and extremely sexy chest. I had to swallow down a groan before it gave away my approval from down south. It took me a lot of will power to draw my attention away from her chest and to her face.

I noticed her blush and it took everything in me not to reach out and caress her cheek. I had to snap myself into reality before I lost control over my actions.

I led her into the kitchen where Alice was busying herself by the stove. "Bella!" she squealed as she ran for her and enveloped her in a big hug. "You made it!"

"I told you I would come." She said smiling lighting up her face. She looked incredible smiling and I made a note to make her smile more often.

"And here Alice, Bella brought over this incredible looking cake." I placed the cake onto the kitchen counter. Alice rushed over to it and lifted up the top "Oh….that smells so good, is it cheesecake?"

"Yeah, it's a lemon soufflé baked cheesecake to be exact." Alice's eyes widened in approval, "Oh my God, Emmett is just going to die over this."

"That's not easy to make." I stated catching her attention. "You must be really good in the kitchen."

_And I'm sure really good in the ….Stop it!_

"It's not really that hard I guess, I mean I've made it made many times before. I used to make it for...Jacob a lot, it was one of his favorites." She spoke looking at Alice before looking down at her hands and smiling, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She started playing with her fingers awkwardly. I wished so much at that moment that I could read her mind, to know what she was thinking but most importantly I just wanted to comfort her, show her that she will be ok.

Alice and I glanced at each other. She smiled half heartedly at me before I decided to say something quickly, I didn't want the mention of his name to create an uncomfortable silence. "Well, you might have to teach me someday." I was surprised when she smiled at me, happily this time and replied "Sure, maybe sometime soon even."

_What is she doing to me_?

It was killing me not to touch her. When I touched her cheek this afternoon the feelings that ran through my body were indescribable. Her touch had sent an electric current charging through me sending me into a frenzy of emotions. I needed this girl and I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to stay away from her.

I nodded and guided her to the dining room where Emmett was already seated with a very happy Rosalie in his lap. "Hi Bella!" Emmett yelled in his boisterous voice as he lifted Rosalie off his lap and walked over to Bella. He took her into one of his big bear hugs, I was worried he was going to squash the poor girl. When the hug went on a little longer than I liked I reached out to pull him off her before he cut off her circulation but he let her go before I could. He turned back towards Rosalie who was still standing by Emmett's seat.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie." Rosalie made her way to Bella and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I've heard many nice things about you." Rosalie's face was reserved, she wasn't good with people, particularly females.

"Thank you, I've heard _great_ things about you too Rosalie," with that Bella turned to Emmett and flashed him a cheeky smile, which Emmett chuckled in return. There must have been some private joke going on between them. I sensed a little jealousy that Emmett seemed to know Bella better than I did. It was ridiculous but I couldn't help it.

Jasper called us all to the table where he greeted Bella with a little hug.

_What the hell? Why am I the only one that hasn't hugged her yet? Oh for the love of….just get over yourself you douche bag._

They all took their seats while I helped Alice put the final few dishes on the table. In the meantime, Jasper was upstairs calling the kids down.

The kids came running the downstairs when I caught Brady glance over at his mum and apologize "Sorry mum, I forgot." His voice was soft when he spoke. "It's ok sweetie, just please be careful." He nodded before following Peter and Charlotte to sit at their little table that Alice had set up for them.

I looked at Bella questioningly "He knows he is not allowed to run down stairs, unfortunately he seems to have inherited my clumsy genes" she shrugged. I just smiled back at her before I grabbed one last dish from the kitchen. It was good to see how obedient he was of her rules.

I sat myself in the empty seat beside Bella which had me dancing on the inside at how close I was to her. The conversation started flowing comfortably. A few questions were thrown at Bella, particularly from Alice and Emmett, asking about her return to Forks and how she was enjoying her new job at the school.

"Its great, the staff is great, really friendly, especially one loud guy in particular who keeps it fun." She chuckled as she looked over at Emmett who laughed out loud. "Just because its work doesn't mean I'm going to be serious." He shoved another spoonful of Alice's risotto into his mouth.

She went on to explain how she had lived two years in Phoenix where she struggled to make ends meet as a single mother of a toddler. She had us all taken by her struggle and her strength to keep going when she felt like everything was falling apart. She stated that Brady was the only reason that pushed her to move on with her life and the only thing that kept her sane in a time when she was just ready to give it all up.

She had Alice almost in tears by the end of her life recap. Alice headed to the kitchen in a bid to hide her emotions from Bella, knowing that it would only make things uncomfortable for her.

Once we were finished, Bella headed for the kitchen where she served up her baked cheesecake.

It was silence as we all devoured it. A lot of moans coming from Emmett as he greedily ate every last drop and fetched himself seconds when he was done. As he demolished his second serving Rosalie broke the silence with a joke "This is so good Bella. It seems to be getting a lot of moans from Emmett which has me a little jealous." We all laughed at her crude joke which even caused Bella to laugh out loud.

Bella and I gathered up the plates and took them to the kitchen. I stopped her as she came to wash up, "No, don't you worry about those. You're a guest. Why don't you come join me outside instead." I needed her alone, I needed her without interruptions. She nodded smiling as I placed my hand on the small of her back and lead her out to the patio.

The night was cold and it was raining lightly. The sound of the rain drops on the wet grass was soothing and peaceful. Once I had switched on the outdoor heater I realized it was wasn't going to be enough. "I'll be right back." I hurried inside, grabbed a throw off the couch and headed back outside.

Bella was standing her back to the door focused on something ahead. She had her arms crossed against her chest a bid to keep herself warm. I came up behind her and draped the blanket around her shoulders, causing my arms to wrap around her. She clutched the ends near her chest and looked back over her shoulder at me. The moonlight reflecting her features beautifully. "Thanks Edward." At that point I had to let go but I didn't want to, her body against mine felt so good and so right I felt my pants tightening.

I stood beside her as she continued to stare ahead, neither one of us spoke as we continued focused in front of us. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was just calming watching and listening to the rain fall on the grass and the droplets explode on the impact when they landed. It was like life, it could be perfect one minute and then explode in your face the next.

"So you want me to teach you how to make that cheesecake?" I turned to her, glad she had broken the silence. She was smiling and she was incredibly beautiful when she was.

"Well, that depends Bella, do you want to see me again?" I asked giving her my crooked smile knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

Her smile turned into a grin and she continued to stare at me for a moment before she answered, "If it means teaching you a few new tricks then yes. I'm very skilled you know, in many areas." She raised one eyebrow at me cheekily. I was stunned, she had caught me off guard, _was she flirting with me? Was she talking about sex?_ I just let out a laugh, I hadn't seen a playful side of Bella and I was enjoying it.

"Ms. Black, I think I may just have to take you up on that offer." With that I turned and sat on the outdoor lounge, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, and I had to hide my erection that was straining against my jeans. This talk was getting me a little worked up.

She turned on her heel to face me, gave a cheeky grin before following me and sitting beside me on the lounge, tucking her feet underneath her. "I have no problem with that Dr. Cullen."

_Where the hell did this Bella come from? I was hoping she would stay a little longer._

Moments past and neither of us spoke, just both enjoying the silence and one another's company. She was the first to speak. "How long have you been working here in Forks?" her face turned serious, her eyes focused ahead.

"I grew up in Forks for the first 10 years of my life. My dad then got offered a job back in Chicago at the Michael Reese Hospital, so we moved there where I graduated from high school and went on to graduate from Chicago University. I'd always liked Forks, so I decided to start out my career here just like my dad did. I've been here for about 6 years now."

"Do you ever plan on moving back?" I wondered if there was a double meaning to her question. "

Not any time soon, I love my job and I've built a life here, Emmett and Alice are here too. I'd probably retire in Chicago but that's just a thought."

There was a silence again. I took a glance towards her and she looked a little worried. "Is there something wrong?"

She smiled half heatedly at me as she answered, "Not really. I just have to go down to La Push tomorrow. That's where Jake grew up. I not too worried about how I'll handle it, I seem to be surprising myself with how well I'm dealing with everything now that I'm back. It's just….it's just that my father-in-law, Billy, he doesn't like me very much." I couldn't picture anyone not liking Bella, there was nothing not to like.

"Billy had always wanted Jake to marry someone from the reservation, he never wanted me. But for Brady's sake I have to be the better person and go visit him. I could never keep Brady away from him, he is the only attachment he has of his father." She spoke softly, a little hint of sadness in her voice.

The silence lingered between us once again. I chanced a peek at her while she was focused ahead again and I couldn't help but admire her. She had the most beautiful profile it was making me sick that I couldn't touch her. As I continued to gaze at her she turned to look at me, I quickly looked down at my hands hoping she hadn't caught me.

She laughed and I knew I was too late, "What?" she asked with a little humor in her voice. I looked back over at her and her cheeks were flushed again, her smile soft and shy. I wasn't sure if I could hold back what I wanted to say, I wanted so much to tell her how beautiful she looked. I just didn't want to freak her out.

So I didn't, I decided to play it safe "Nothing, just enjoying the company." Her eyes lit up and she smiled back at me. "So am I." she replied now beaming. She looked down in her lap, her grin still etched across her face.

"You're blushing." I noted still staring at her. She let out a little giggle, "In case you haven't noticed, I don't take compliments all too well."

"Well, you better get used to them." I smiled my crooked grin as she just nodded her head still giggling.

The door behind us flew open and we both jumped, "Hey guys, we were just wondering where you both took off." I glared back at Rosalie, pissed that she had interrupted. And because she was immature at times she just stuck her tongue out at me like a child "Are you guys coming in?"

I let out a frustrated sigh "Yes, Rosalie. We'll be there in a minute." She nodded before heading back inside.

Bella and I both stood up and I gave her an apologetic smile which she returned. We headed inside where she went upstairs to get Brady. I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I found Emmett in there roaming the fridge, "You just ate! Enough for all us combined." I said astonished, I could never understand the appetite he possessed. He pulled himself from behind the fridge door with an apple in his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

He pulled it out taking a bite before he spoke in between his chewing, "Sorry Edward… but I need the energy… you know, for later." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows. I playfully hit him on the arm before walking to the door where Bella was putting her coat on. Alice and Jasper were there too.

"Thank you all so much for a great dinner, the food was great and so was the company." I noticed she looked directly at me when she said 'company'. I gave her a smile glad that she had enjoyed sitting with me because I loved it.

"It's our pleasure Bella. We will do it again sometime soon." Jasper smiled while placing an arm around Alice and tugging her into his side.

"I would love to have you all over my place next time actually."

"That would be great, thank you. See you Monday Bella." Alice said as Bella turned towards the door and headed for her car, Brady in tow. Luckily the rain had seemed to stop.

After I watched her drive off, I turned around almost to run into Alice and Jasper who were blocking my way, they were staring at me curiously.

_Here we go…_

"Spill!" Alice was nearly jumping on the spot with excitement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I pushed my way passed them into the living room. They were at my tail following.

"Don't play dumb with me Edward, come on. Don't make me force it out of you." Alice was persistent when she wanted something, I knew there was no use arguing.

"Nothing, we sat outside, spoke for a bit and then she left." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"That's all? You didn't kiss her?" Jasper looked almost astonished as he asked.

"You're expecting me to kiss her? I don't even know her that well. Come on guys, just because I talk to a girl doesn't mean I'm going to date her."

"But you will. You're going to take her out on a date." Alice spoke like the matter was a given. "You didn't see the way she was looking at you. She really likes you, don't deny it." I wasn't going to deny it, I knew it was true but I wasn't sure how opposed to dating she was.

"Alice, I don't know if she is ready to move on from her husband just yet." I noticed my voice hinted a little disappointment. I hoped they hadn't noticed.

"Well, just take it slow then, what have you got to lose?"

* * *

_**What do you all think?? Let me know, tell me your thoughts!!**_

**_I know this chapter was really long, but I couldnt find an appropriate place to stop other than at the end of the dinner. I hope you all don't mind : )_**

_**I know a lot of you have mentioned that you love EPOV, so I will try to do that as much as I can, this story is just as much his as it is Bella's.**_

_**Come on, make me a happy and REVIEW!!**_


	6. Awakening the Past

**_A/N - This chapter is quite emotional. It gives you a little insight into Billy and Bella's relationship._**

**_Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. It means the world to me that you take the time out to do it. All your kind words are the drive for me to keep posting these out quickly. I also love hearing your thoughts about the chapters : )_**

**_I thank my virtual family again!! I love you all and all your support : ) mwa!! _**

**_I dedicate this chapter especially to my aunty La tua!! She is behind the inspiration to the encounter at the end of the chapter!_**

_I dont own Twilight or any of the characters. I wish i owned Edward though : (_

* * *

**Awakening the Past**

**BPOV**

I flipped the eggs in the pan cooking them just how Brady liked them. I went to the fridge and poured him a glass of milk before setting it in front of him on the table. My stomach was in knots and I hadn't slept all night. My mind was all over the place. It was going through last night's dinner and the time I spent with Edward outside. I was thinking of the day ahead of me at La Push and how I was going to take it. It was so many different emotions I thought I was going to explode.

Dinner at Alice and Jasper's was great and it was great to know I had made some great friends in my return. The part that stood out for me was sitting outside with Edward, I felt so comfortable and more content than I had felt in a long time. I don't know what it was but whenever I sat next to him I felt this calm radiate off of him. I felt at ease and even flirted with him a little. I couldn't help but find myself becoming more and more attracted to him.

Then thoughts of La Push forced themselves back into my overworked brain. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was a little scared. I didn't know what to expect of myself once I was to be confronted with Jake's memories. I had Jake's memories here at home but I have learnt to deal with them over the years. I haven't been to La Push since he passed away so to me it felt like in La Push he was still alive. My only memories of him there were when he was alive.

I slipped Brady's fried egg onto a plate beside some bacon and placed it in front of his awaiting hands gripped with a fork and knife. Before I could pull my hand away he stabbed his fork into a piece of bacon and shoved it into his little mouth. I let out a little chuckle; nothing pleased me more than watching him eat.

I sat in the chair across from him and took a bite out of my now cold toast. I continued to watch Brady wolf down his breakfast as I ate.

"Brady, I hope you know that La Push is a place that was very close to your father." His head popped up at the mention of his father, he nodded before squirting barbecue sauce all over what was left of his bacon.

"That was where your daddy grew up. Just remember that because it is a part of your father, it means that is it a part of you too, it will be like your second home." I didn't want to overwhelm him with the specifics of the tribe. Maybe when he is a little older I will explain it all to him when it would make more sense.

"Ok, mum." He smiled before chugging down the last of his milk. He grabbed his empty plate and glass and placed them on top of the counter near the sink. He turned back to me and walked over to me before giving a little hug. "I'm glad I still have my mummy." He said softly into my shoulder. He pulled away giving a little smile before running off to his room.

I sat stunned; I was quite surprised by his words. This trip to La Push may just open up his eyes into the life of his father a little more.

I was fighting butterflies the whole way to La Push. The closer we got the crazier the butterflies got. At one point I was overcome with nausea I considered pulling over to get myself under control. After striking up a conversation with Brady about his toys in a bid to distract myself I started to calm down. Not completely but under control.

When we arrived the damn butterflies were back accompanied by painful knots. I took a few minutes to regain my cool psyching myself up mentally before I stepped out of the car. Brady followed me as we walked up the steps. I grabbed Brady's hand and held on to it tight, I figured as long as my hand was in his, his touch would be a constant reminder to contain my nerves before I lost all control and went into a fit.

Before my free hand reached the door to knock, the door swung open leaving my fisted hand hanging in the air. I quickly dropped it but left it in a fist as I tried to fight back the tears. I couldn't count the number of times I stood on this porch waiting for Jake. He would come running out, his infamous grin spread across his face as he took me in to one of his bear tight hugs.

Billy didn't even look in my direction as his eyes were fixed on Brady standing beside me. "Brady, my beautiful Brady." He beamed at his grandson. I could see what Charlie was talking about. In the last six months that I hadn't seen him he seemed to have aged 10 years. He didn't look sick, just a little drained.

"Hey, granddad Billy!" Brady stepped forward releasing my hand as he leaned into the wheelchair as much as he could and gave Billy a gentle hug. When Brady pulled back and stood beside me I latched on to his hand again. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep this up the whole time we were here but I at least needed him to help me get through the beginning.

"Bella, its good to see you, please come in." His tone was flat and he didn't even look me in the eyes. He barely glanced in my direction before wheeling himself backward clearing the doorway for us to enter. It was nothing new to me but it still hurt that three years later he was still holding a grudge.

"Hey, Billy. It's nice to see you too." I said with a feeble smile. I was trying my best to stay positive, I really was, but under the circumstances my weak attempts at doing so were just going to have to suffice.

I gave Brady's hand a little squeeze and took in a deep breath before I stepped inside to the past.

I walked in slowly, taking deep breaths as I went. Brady was eagerly scanning the room taking in everything as we passed. I continued progressing into the living room. Brady forced his hand out of mine as he ran and plopped himself on the couch. I could feel Billy behind me, wheeling himself into the living room stopping till he was beside me.

"Would you like a drink or something?" he asked awkwardly.

"No, no thank you" I answered my eyes focused on a picture of Jake on a side table. I walked over to it and kneeled down in front of it. He would have been about sixteen years old in the photo, his long hair was draped around his shoulders. It was taken in his garage where he was covered in grease, his beloved rabbit behind him out of focus. A lump rose in my throat which I tried to force back down.

_You can't do this now Bella, not in front of Brady. Just think of Brady._

"Brady, come here. Look at this, it's your dad when he was about sixteen years old." My voice was weak and cracked at the last word but I kept my eyes on the photo. Brady jumped off the couch and came to stand beside me. He looked at the photo a smile forming on his face as he took it in.

"Look at dad's hair, it's so long. It's almost as long as yours mummy." He chuckled. And just like his father, Brady managed to make me laugh in the most uncomfortable moment.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder as we both continued admiring the photo. "His hair was only just past his shoulders, my Brady."

He turned to look at me his eyes wide with excitement "Can I grow my hair that long?" I burst out laughing surprising myself and Brady. He furrowed his brows as he tried to comprehend what had caused my out burst.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't think long hair is very practical for a boy, especially at your age. Maybe when you're sixteen like your dad you can have it long then." I was still holding in laughter.

He let out an annoyed whine before leaving my side. "Granddad, can we go outside? I want to see outside." I stood back up and turned to Brady and Billy.

"Sure little guy lets go." I walked over to Billy and stood behind his chair "Would you like me to help you outside?" I couldn't see his expression but I noticed his shoulders tense slightly.

"I've been managing just fine in the last three years Bella, so no. Thank you." His 'thank you' was mumbled and forced. He headed off after Brady without a backwards glance. I let out a frustrated sigh before following them out.

Brady was roaming the garden, picking at plants and looking under rocks. I couldn't help but notice everything was still the same. Nothing had changed except for the life of his garden. Just like Billy everything was fading and weakening. It appeared to me that the day Billy lost Jake, Billy had lost himself in the pain and grief causing him to become a non-participant in his own life.

I proceeded further into the garden walking slowly, scanning everything as I went. I looked up only to find Jacob's garage a few feet in front me. I took a deep breath and started contemplating the consequences if I stepped in there. After little deliberation I thought I would just take a peak, for old time's sake.

_How bad could it be?_

"Bella, are you sure?" Billy's voice startled me, I spun around and noticed for the first time today he was actually looking at me, his expression holding no validity to his question. I only managed to nod before turning back around and heading to the garage. I wasn't going to allow him to stop me, if anything I was only allowing myself to make that choice.

I stood at the door and just stared at it. I stared at the silver metal ridges till my eyes hurt and it began to blur. I was scared but my curiosity was stronger. I knew I would probably regret it as soon as I stepped inside. But 2 years ago I ran away from everything. I ran away from the grief and the memories. Now it was time to grow up and face my fears in order to be able to completely move on.

With that I slowly placed my shaky hand on the handle, holding it there for a second before pulling up the door. The sound of the track against the door was startling, but once it was open it was silence, only intensifying Jake's absence. I stood frozen as I scanned the room. Everything was just as I had remembered it. No signs of absence or neglect apart from the eerie silence. Tools were scattered all over the benches, jars of screws were uncovered and dirty rags were thrown randomly in various places.

Billy's path to the garage was restricted so it wasn't a surprise that he probably hadn't even been in here yet. Everything was still like Jake had left it. I took a few cautious steps further in, my eyes wandering around the room never really focusing on anything in particular, scared that it might cause an unexpected reaction from me. I continued in till I tripped on a wrench and stumbled forward, my hands halting my fall onto a work bench.

I froze. I felt my chest constrict painfully. I continued to stare at the object of my attention on the bench, my eyes widening in shock. His bracelet lay there, among the tools and grease and dirty rags. I jumped back like it might attack me, never steering my focus. Without thinking I stretched my shaky hand to reach out for it. Tears started welling in my eyes blurring my vision.

_Not now Bella._

The last time I remembered he came here was a week before he passed. He always took his bracelet off whenever he worked in the garage. It was the bracelet I had given to him when Brady was first born. I had inscribed on the inside _'You are the light of Brady's world'_.

I picked it up slowly and I held it tight. My breathing increased in tempo. I held the bracelet to my chest as I struggled to breathe.

_Bella, keep it together, hold yourself together_

The air felt thick, the room felt like it was closing in on me. I struggled for the door never letting go of either a bench or a wall, in fear my legs would give in. My tears turned into sobs as the reality of Jake never coming back hit me once again.

The pain in my chest yanked at my heart, my heart that was longing for his presence, my heart that was twisting and writhing at his memory. I made it to the door and practically threw myself outside, before letting myself drop to the floor. I sucked in the fresh air like it was going out of fashion. I continued to sob and through my tears I could see that neither Brady nor Billy were in sight.

_Good, they couldn't see me here from the house, I don't need Brady seeing me like this._

I hugged my knees and squeezed my eyes shut. Rocking myself back and forth, my hand clutching painfully tight around the bracelet, I continued to take in deep breaths, praying for a release from the agony. It would have been about three minutes later that my chest began slowly relaxing. My shaking calmed and my heart beat slowed but not completely. My sobs turned into little whimpers.

The rain began pouring down on top of me. I was becoming soaked but I couldn't give a crap. Maybe the rain would wash away my tears and pain, leaving me empty, peacefully empty.

I had to force myself up before they came out looking for me. I walked as fast my weak legs would take me till I reached the patio. I was dripping and couldn't care less. I tucked the bracelet into my jean's pocket and carefully walked inside.

"Bella, we were just coming to check on you? Is everything ok?" Billy asked with not an ounce of sincerity in his question.

"I'm fine, just got caught in the rain that's all." I couldn't look at him, I couldn't let him see my pain, not that he would have cared anyway. But I was still thankful that the rain would have somehow helped disfigure my appearance washing away the tears and blinding my red rimmed eyes, evidence of my breakdown. I never wanted him to see me weak it would only encourage his callousness.

"Well, maybe u should get some towels from the linen closet." I nodded and walked away glad to be out of his uncomfortable presence.

After I had dried myself off as good as a towel would do, I offered to make some lunch. I whipped up some steak sandwiches and cleaned up while they ate. I couldn't eat, my stomach was still unsettled, and I all I wanted to do was get out of here.

After lunch I decided to head off thanking Billy for the day and promising to bring Brady again over soon. He nodded with a reluctant "Take care, bye" as I slumped myself into my car. I couldn't wait to get home.

When I got home, I found that I had relaxed now that I was in my comfortable surroundings. It was stupid of me risking another attack and heading into the garage. I don't know what had possessed me to even consider it but even with that said a part of me wanted to be where Jake would always be remembered. Our teenage years were spent in that garage. Our first kiss was in that garage, it was the only place Billy couldn't get to us while still being at home, we were teenagers and we took it to our advantage.

Walking in there and seeing a part of him on that bench, a sign that he did once exist there and the memories I had of him were real, was more that I thought I would be able to deal with. I placed my palm over the bracelet in my pocket but didn't take it out. I wasn't prepared to deal with it again.

I went in for shower, glad to get out of the wet clothes. When I had finished I came to put my clothes in the hamper, only then did it hit me that I had to take the bracelet out of my jeans.

I took a deep breath and slipped my hand in, clutched it and pulled it out slowly. I looked down at my hand and was shocked to feel nothing close to what I had felt this afternoon. My stomach went into knots but my breathing stayed stable and there was no pain in my heart apart from the dull pain that has existed ever since that cursed day.

I had read somewhere in the past that the reason for most anxiety attacks was the unexpected. Whenever I was confronted with something of Jacob's it would cause me to suffer a mild attack. When I was prepared for it like now, I seemed to be fine. I was allowing my brain to register the upcoming emotions and memories without it being a shock to my system.

Satisfied with getting passed the bracelet with no attacks I spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Brady and giving him a few fun activity sheets to fiddle with. The only thing that continued to bother me was Billy. He knew it was hard for me dealing with everything just as much as it was for him, but he never showed any sign of remorse for his behavior. I tried not to think about it, but it did bother me. If it wasn't for Brady I would probably never speak to him again. I didn't need someone who was causing me more pain than I was already suffering with.

After I had put Brady to bed, I heard the door knock. I was surprised as I hadn't been expecting anyone. I went and opened the door, my breath hitched once again at the perfect man standing before me.

"Hey. I'm really sorry for just stopping by without a phone call." He ran his hand through his hair as he spoke, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Edward, no, it's ok, please come in." My heart began beating against my chest so fast I thought it was going to go into shock and stop. He ran his hand through his hair again before he took a step inside.

I blushed when I realized that I was in my sweats and a loose off the shoulder jumper.

_Crap, why did I have to be so freakin comfortable at home._

I looked up at him and found him standing by the couch; he was looking at me as if he was trying to read me. "I actually came by to see how today went." He gave me an awkward smile before he continued, "I know it may not be any of my business, but yesterday…..you just looked….you know a little upset about it. I thought you may need someone to talk to." He ran his hands through his hair again, I knew he was nervous about just dropping by. But I was so touched that he seemed so concerned about my feelings and well being.

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you. Would you like a drink first?" He shook his head. He walked up to me stopping till he was about three feet away.

"How did it go?" His brows furrowed in concern. I could tell he was holding back.

I paused for a second trying to see how much I wanted to tell him. "It was O.K. I mean it was nothing I wasn't used to. Billy was......dry… cold…rude and….just…himself I guess. He is ok with Brady, I guess that is the main thing." I shrugged my shoulders. I kept my eyes glued to his.

His brows furrowed as he stared at me, he took another step toward me and stopped. "Don't think that someone treating you disrespectfully is ok, Bella." His voice held so much concern and sincerity I was so touched. I looked down at my feet, it was nice to have someone care about my feelings. I felt like jumping into his arms and giving him a hug. But I didn't.

"I know, but when it comes to Billy, I just find it easier to ignore him. He has suffered just as much as I have… I just wish he would stop…. blaming me for it." I walked over to the couch and sat down as my voice broke on the last word. I felt Edward walk towards me and sit down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tugged me into his side. He felt so good, his warmth was slowly eliminating the cold of the pain I had inside of me.

"Why would he blame you for it?" He asked as he continued hugging me. I wasn't prepared to answer that question as much as I wasn't prepared to open it up to myself, I had locked up that part of Jake's death and thrown away the key, it was something I never wanted to think about.

Without answering him I just rested my head on his chest and wrapped one hand around his waist. I could feel the tears beginning to spill down my face, I had spent all afternoon trying to hold back the feelings I had against Billy that it just all came pouring out now.

He slipped one hand under my knees and the other around my back where he gripped me under the shoulder and lifted me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck almost instantly and settled my head into the crook of his neck. He felt so good and comfortable I didn't want to ever let go. I could feel my pain slowly slipping away at his touch.

If this was wrong of me to be feeling something so strong for him then my heart just didn't want to let me be right.

"It's ok Bella, I'm here and I'll always be here when you need me." He sounded hurt and I didn't want him to hurt because of me, I squeezed him tighter wanting to stay like this forever, but even forever didn't seem long enough.

When I felt that I had started to gain control of myself, I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were dripping with desire, i felt my heart pull for his touch. His face was only a few inches from mine as his sweet breath against my face sent shivers through my body. We stared at each other as a smile played at his lips.

Without warning one of his hands came up to cup my cheek caressing it with his thumb. My heart was throbbing for more, for more of him. My heart was beating again, after three years of heartache, at this moment I felt my heart beat to his touch, I felt alive again.

His eyes darted to my lips and I felt my stomach do a flip in anticipation. I wanted so much at that moment to kiss him. I wanted to feel him against me. It had been so long since I had felt anything this close to being whole. I watched as he licked his lips and drew his face closer to mine, my eyes fluttered closed and my lips parted waiting for his……

"Mum?" We both jumped. I peaked over Edward's shoulder to find Brady standing near the hallway, rubbing his eyes.

I jumped off Edward's lap and walked up to Brady, "What's the matter sweetie?" I knelt down in front him and gave him a hug. He continued rubbing his eyes as I did, before I saw him look over my shoulder at Edward who was standing awkwardly by the couch.

"Edward? Hey, what are you doing here?" His voice was throaty, full of sleep. I just rubbed his back to soothe him, "Why don't you go back to bed and I will meet you there in a minute, ok?" He just nodded before mumbling "Bye Edward" as he walked back to his room.

I stood up and turned to Edward who was still standing awkwardly by the couch. "So…." I wasn't sure what to say, Brady had interrupted Edward and I when we were about to kiss, we had been lost in the moment and now we were back to reality. It made us both a little uncomfortable.

"I should get going." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself to leave, rather than saying it to me. He turned and headed for the door. I practically ran to him, "Wait!" He spun around to face me.

"Thank you….for coming. I really needed that." I smiled at him and he gave me his heart stopping crooked smile in return.

"Just remember Bella, if you need me, I'll always be here." He nodded before he turned and left.

I was left standing there, my mind all over the place over what just happened. Did Edward try to kiss me? I couldn't help but grin to myself at the thought. I hadn't felt so happy in such a long time, I felt alive. His presence was healing me and repairing the heartache that I had dealt with over the last three years.

I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**_Ok, what do you think? What is your opinion on Billy and how he treated Bella? Did you catch any hints in the chapter as to why he might be acting this way?!_**

**_I would like to know what your thoughts are on this chapter._**

**_Your reviews are like a drug to me, they are like my own personal brand of heroin! : D Please REVIEW!!_**


	7. How Could She?

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Once again a big thankyou to all that reviewed the last chapter, i absolutely love reading them all.

**_No one picked up on the hint regarding Billy's reason for mistreating Bella for the last three years. I was surprised, I thought it was obvious. Its ok, patience, all will be revealed soon!!_**

**_Thanks to my virtual sistas and aunty, you're all the best and i love you to bits._**

**_To my virtual Sista Tere who has a great ff named Reaching Ashore, its in my favourites if want to check it out!_**

_The talented Stephanie Meyer owns everthing Twilight - i just get to play with her characters._

* * *

**How Could She?**

**BPOV**

"Bells, wow! This all looks delicious. You really don't have to keep spoiling me whenever I come over." I chuckled as I placed a jug of orange juice on the table.

"Dad, you know there is nothing more I enjoy than cooking for you." Charlie just smiled at me before he dug into his breakfast plate. I had invited Charlie over for breakfast and made a promise to have him over every Sunday morning. I knew he loved it and it gave us some quiet time together.

We continued to eat in silence the only noise being the clanking of the forks and knives against the plates. My mind was going through last night over and over again. I couldn't help but feel so strongly for Edward. His presence and touch was so comforting and like nothing I had felt before. It was the first morning in so long that I had woken up with a smile on my face.

When Charlie and Brady had finished eating I cleared the table and started cleaning up. Brady headed off to his room while Charlie came into the kitchen.

He stood awkwardly beside me near the sink, leaning his back against the bench. He fiddled with his hands and then cleared his throat. I knew he was psyching himself up to say something.

"I spoke to Billy yesterday."

I froze for a second with my hands in the soapy water. I came to stop him before he said anything more because I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him continue.

"He said he really appreciated having Brady there."

"That's great, Brady enjoyed it too." I replied keeping my eyes on the dishes in my hands.

"He said you went into the garage?" His voice was hesitant and I knew this was uncomfortable for him to talk about. I decided to save him the trouble.

"I did and I'm fine. I dealt with it just fine dad." I was in no way going to tell Charlie about my breakdown, it was hard enough as it was for him to bring up the topic let alone try to put him in the uncomfortable position to try and comfort me.

"Billy didn't think so." I turned to look at him, my blood beginning to pulse through my veins with anger and frustration. He stared back at me apologetically knowing this conversation was making me uncomfortable.

"And what makes Billy think that dad?" My voice came out harsh. He looked back down at his hands, fiddling, a distraction to avoid what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Bells, I know he isn't very nice to you but he still cares…" I cut him off, raising my hand in front me.

"I don't want to hear it." My voice was louder than I had intended so I took a deep breath and started again, speaking though my teeth, trying to keep my temper under control, "You and I know very well how Billy feels about me. He doesn't give a _crap_ about how I feel or how I'm coping with anything. So if he is going to pretend that he is concerned with my wellbeing, well then maybe he should do it properly and come vent his worries directly to me."

Charlie just continued looking at me, sorrow written all over his face and it killed me to see him like that. It wasn't his fault and because of Billy I let out my anger and frustration at Charlie. I ripped off my gloves and gave him a hug. His hands lay by his sides for a split second before he raised them to pat me a few times on my back before resting them ever so lightly on my back. "I'm sorry I let it out on you, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said into his chest.

I pulled away and took a step back.

"I know Bells, I should have known better than to mention anything that Billy said." He nodded before he awkwardly walked off into the lounge and switched on the TV.

I knew this was hard for Charlie, being stuck between Billy and me. But Billy had no right to tell Charlie that I had gone into the garage. I knew very well Billy didn't care how I handled it, he just knew it would be something I wouldn't want to discuss so that's why he had mentioned it to Charlie. Billy would do anything to make my life miserable.

When I had finished cleaning, Brady came out and the three of us sat around the TV talking casually and just enjoying the quiet time. Billy was never mentioned again and I was grateful. I decided to just forget about what Billy said and pretend it didn't happen, I mean it wasn't anything new to me. It just got to me because I hated it whenever he would pretend that he was concerned about me. It was a persona he would adopt around people so that he would get the sympathy he thinks he deserves.

Charlie left just after noon. I caught up on my cleaning and even did a few loads of washing. By the time I was finished it was two. That's when the phone rang.

When I answered I was surprised to hear who it was on the other end.

"Hey, Alice!" I was glad to hear to from her.

"Hey Bella, I'm calling to see if you have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"No, why, what do you have in mind?" I was hoping she would come up with something to do, it would be a nice change for me considering the events that have taken place in my life in the last 24 hours.

"Well, Jasper and I were thinking of taking the kids to the park near City Pier in Port Angeles. The weather is quite warm today so we thought it would be nice to take advantage of it."

"That's sounds great Alice, Brady is absolutely going to love it!"

"That's great, we will be at your place in twenty."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I went and found Brady in his room, when I told him he started jumping up and down.

"Peter is going to be there?" his eyes were lit up with excitement; he looked like he was on the verge of exploding with happiness.

"Sure is and so is Charlotte, so can you please find something comfortable to wear, they are going to be here soon." He started jumping up and down before he practically threw himself to his closet to pick out some clothes. I walked off shaking my head and chuckling at him.

I slipped on my black skinny jeans and purple sweater and let my hair out of the pony tail, allowing the waves to cascade down my shoulders and back. As I was slipping on my black flat boots, I heard the door knock.

I ran to the door only to find Brady waiting by it, a big grin stretched across his face. "Its Peter, he's here, come on!" I grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

Alice was standing looking extremely beautiful in a winter sweater dress matched with black stockings and ankle boots. "Hey Alice!" I took her in for a little hug as I felt Brady bolt past us out side. I pulled away quickly to call out for him.

"Brady!" When I looked I found him standing next to Jasper peaking into the car presumably looking for Peter. My eyes darted to the car behind Jasper's and immediately I felt my heart begin to flutter.

"Edward's here?" I asked keeping my eyes on the silver Volvo.

"Yeah, he loves hanging out with the kids, he has the night off so we asked him to come with us. Is that ok?"

I drew my attention back to her and smiled. "Sure, of course, let's get going." Of course I was down playing my excitement. I had never been happier to see anyone.

I grabbed my bag and followed Alice outside. I greeted Jasper and the kids till I turned to Edward who was standing near the passenger side of his car. He smiled at me as I approached, I couldn't help the butterflies that started up in my stomach just from the sight of him.

"Hello." He said giving me his crooked smile.

"Hi." I just smiled back, we continued smiling at each other, neither one of us saying or doing anything. After what felt like ages but was only about a minute he spoke.

"You're riding with me." He opened my door and waited for me. I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're opening my door for me?" I had never had anyone open a door for me in my life. Jake was never one for chivalry when it came to opening doors and pulling out chairs.

"Yes, why is there something wrong with just being a gentleman?" He said pretending to look hurt.

I stepped closer to him, leaving a few inches between us as I looked straight into his eyes. "No, of course not. You can never go wrong with a gentleman." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster. His smile grew bigger as I climbed in and he shut the door behind me.

He climbed in beside me and it wasn't until then that I realized Brady was getting into Jasper's car. "Is Brady riding with them?" I asked pointing to their car.

"Yeah, is that a problem? We just thought that Brady would prefer to be with Peter." I looked back at him and found that he looked a little hurt. I must have sounded a little offensive.

"No not at all." I smiled back at him hoping to reassure him that I didn't mind at all being alone with him, especially after what had almost happened last night. His piercing emeralds just sparkled as he smiled back at me. He started the car and followed behind Jasper.

Neither one of us mentioned the night before but it didn't seem to be lingering awkwardly in the air between us. I found whenever I was with Edward, I felt like a different person. I felt confident and I felt content. Flirting with him was never something I intentionally did, I just found myself acting that way and it surprised me a little because I didn't want to rush myself into anything that I might not be too ready for.

But whenever I looked at him and into his dazzling green eyes I found myself getting lost in them. It wasn't something I had control over, I couldn't even begin to explain what it was, it was just something I hadn't felt towards anyone but Jake. It was definitely those feelings of peace and happiness that I missed and I was glad to find them in someone like Edward.

We arrived at the Pier where Edward parked in the first parking spot he found. He pulled the car into park, switched it off and ran out of his door to my side and opened mine before I had the chance to do it. I looked up at him before I got out and shook my head smiling. Once I was out and he had shut the door behind me we were standing face to face. He was close enough that I could feel his sweet breath against my face.

"You know, I'm only going to get used to that. So maybe you should reconsider." He ran his hand through his messy hair only to make it messier. I felt a quiver run through me at the sight. He looked down at the ground before he raised his gaze back to me, a smile was playing at his lips.

"Bella, are you saying that you are going to be riding in my car again?" his voice was so smooth and velvet like, it sounded like an angel reciting a poem.

I blushed but kept my eyes fixed to his, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Edward, Bella, lets go!" Alice called over to us. Edward dropped his head in annoyance before he looked back at me.

"I need you alone Bella, without any interruptions." He whispered into my ear before he took off towards Alice and Jasper's car. His breath against my skin sent me into a head spin.

_Deep breath Bella._

"You coming?" I spun around and found Edward standing near Jasper's car waiting for me. I hadn't noticed that I was still standing near his Volvo staring into space and mentally talking to myself.

_Great! Embarrass yourself once again._

I quickly ran over to him and we walked side by side till we reached the park. It was a cute little park with a playground for the kids. The playground overlooked a long white sandy beach that had tiny but peaceful waves breaking at the shore. Within the outskirts of the playground was a grass covered area that had picnic tables all around. It was an extremely calming and peaceful place.

We all took a seat at one of the picnic tables while the boys ran for a large red ship that was centered among the other equipment. They were squealing as they chased each other to the ship. Jasper and Alice sat on the bench across from me while Edward sat next to me and Charlotte sat on my other side.

"Hey beautiful, don't you want to go play?" I asked stroking her lovely straight hair. She just shook her head and snuggled into me, it was no surprise since she seemed to always be very affectionate. I continued to stroke her hair as we sat and all watched Peter and Brady act like pirates.

I turned back to our table to look at Jasper, "Hey Jasper, how's work going? Alice was telling me you two own a reception centre not far from here?"

He nodded before he spoke, "We have a reception centre that caters for weddings and corporate functions. Alice does all the interior events decorating for the place, the centerpieces, bridal table etc. She even does the flowers herself." He looked over at her proudly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"That's great Alice. How long have you both been in the business?" It was great to see them have such a successful business at a young age.

"We've been in business for almost two years now, actually Edward had his wed….." she cut herself off and I noticed Edward stiffen next to me. She peeked over at Edward and gave him what looked like an apologetic look. Edward looked down at his hands before looking at me and smiling awkwardly.

Everyone went silent and the air was suddenly tense. Edward kept adjusting himself in the seat next to me. I wasn't quite sure what Alice was about to say but I was assuming 'wed' meant wedding. Did that mean that Edward had been married before? He didn't seem to want to discuss it because he didn't say anything to correct Alice or explain what she was about to say.

Jasper was the first to break the silence when he got up and walked over to Charlotte, "Come on Charlotte, let's go play on the equipment." I noticed he glanced over at Alice who looked at him and nodded before she jumped out of her seat and began to follow Jasper and Charlotte. "I'm just going to go and join Jasper." She said over her shoulder as she walked off.

Edward and I were left alone but he didn't speak. He just sat and continued to fiddle with his hands, occasionally taking a peak at the kids.

"I'm sorry about that." His brows were furrowed, he looked a little annoyed. I wasn't sure what to expect.

"What are you sorry about? I didn't see anything to be sorry about." I tried to sound like it was no big deal, but deep down I was curious to know what it was that caused that reaction from all of them.

He stayed silent for a few moments and I didn't say anything either. I wasn't going to force it out of him but I knew he was going to tell me. There wasn't any other explanation I could think of that would have made Alice and Jasper leave us.

"I was engaged." He began, it sounded like a statement rather than the beginning of a story. I wasn't sure how to react to this, it shouldn't even matter to me but it did.

"A year and a half ago, I was engaged. Her name was Tanya and we had been dating for three years before we got engaged. She had rejected my proposal on two occasions, they weren't official but just discussions we would have about our future. She would always claim she 'wasn't ready.'" He made air quotes with his hands and he looked particularly annoyed as he did.

"She wasn't ready to commit but she wanted to continue dating me. I couldn't understand her reasoning but I couldn't get myself to leave. The longer I stayed with her, the harder I found it to walk away."

He ran his hand through his hair and then turned to me. It was the first time he had looked at me since he started talking. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. I could tell it was hard for him to talk about. He looked back down at his hands before he continued.

"Eventually, after three years she agreed to marry me and we made it official. But that wasn't the end of it. I had managed to get her to agree to the proposal but I couldn't get her to set a date. She kept postponing it till we ended up picking a date two years ahead. Alice and Jasper had already planned to open up their lounge so we decided it would be perfect to have it there."

He adjusted himself in his seat then turned his body fully around to face me. He lifted one leg and brought it over the bench so that he was straddling it. "She kept trying to postpone the date but I wouldn't let her. I wanted to marry her, I loved her and she loved me, but I guess, sometimes love just isn't enough." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Then….a month before the wedding, she left." It came out soft and he said it like it was no big deal. I looked at him absolutely shocked. Who leaves a month before the wedding? Why would you put someone you love through agony like that? I had to ask because it just sounded too selfish to be true

"She left? What do you mean she left?"

He looked up from his hands at me and let out an uncomfortable chuckle, he held my gaze as he answered. "She left. Just like that. No warning, nothing." I could feel my eyes water with the tears I had been holding back, how could someone be so selfish and hurtful? It was then that I realized I was crying because Edward had experienced the same loss as me. It wasn't death but it was just as sudden. He had loved someone and they just disappeared without warning. We had experienced the same hurt and pain that you do when you lose someone you love.

He reached out and wiped a tear from my cheek that had escaped. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't believe someone could do something to hurt somebody as good as Edward.

"Why are you crying? I'm ok. It may have hurt back then, but it doesn't hurt now. I've learned to move on. Life goes on and you learn, she wasn't worth it, I just should have realized it from the beginning." I looked up at him and he looked so sincere and his words were so earnest.

Before I knew it he stood up letting himself out of the bench. He held out his hand to me. I looked up at him surprised at first as to what he was doing before taking his hand. He helped pull me out of the bench, and continued to pull me till I was against him and he had his arms wrapped around me. Without thinking twice I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. He was so warm and comfortable, and just like last night I didn't want to let go.

One hand went into my hair while the other stayed around my back. He squeezed me tighter and I didn't let go. I could feel his breathing and I could hear his heart beating against his chest. It was faster than normal, I just assumed it was because of what he had just spoken about.

I felt his cheek rest on the top of my head. I wasn't sure if we were still comforting each other or if the hug had turned into something more. But I didn't care. It had been too long since I had felt any sort of peace and comfort and I wasn't about to let it go.

He eventually pulled away from me but only enough to look into my eyes, his arms dropped till they were resting around my waist and my hands were now resting on his arms. He began searching my eyes, I wasn't sure what for but he smiled.

"You are beautiful Bella, you know that?" His voice was so smooth and soft I thought I was going to faint. I felt myself blush ten shades of red at his comment. He placed one hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

He continued staring into my eyes and I found that I couldn't look away, my heart was beating violently against my chest, I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to be in his grasp, without losing it. I wanted so much to tell him that I loved being with him, a little too much than what I should, but I knew it was too soon. Mentally I knew it was wrong to be feeling something so strong so soon but my heart was telling me otherwise.

Without warning he pulled away and turned around. He raked his fingers through his hair before he turned back to me. He looked a little upset and I wasn't sure why. It hurt that he was gone, I felt empty again, I felt a part of me walked off with him. These feelings were beginning to scare me because I shouldn't be letting myself get too involved with anyone at the moment.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm pushing you into anything. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I stared back at him almost stunned. Why would he think he was making me uncomfortable? I knew he didn't want to rush me into anything, and I loved that about him, it only made me like him even more.

I took a step toward him and smiled, "Not at all Edward, if I feel like it's getting too much for me I will let you know." He raked his hand through his hair again. He looked incredibly amazing in his cargo pants and beige cotton jumper. He looked like a Calvin Klein model standing right in front of me.

He nodded and walked up to me and hesitantly held out his hand for me. "Do you want to go see the kids?" He smiled at me and I couldn't resist. I looked down at his hand then back at him before I placed my hand in his. I felt an electric shock run through me at his touch. It was something I was becoming used to, the shock was sending a thrill to my heart, waking every part of me up from its three year shutdown.

We entered the playground hand in hand. We let go only so we could each spend some time with the kids. I chased a very excited and energetic Brady around the playground, almost tripping on my own two feet a couple of times. Eventually Brady collapsed into a fit of giggles on the floor. I jumped on top of him and began tickling him. I loved that he was so happy and carefree. He was my number one priority and I didn't want to get myself into anything that would result in hurting him in anyway.

When I had let Brady go, I looked over at Edward and found him tossing Peter into the air above him. Peter was in a fit of giggles when he let him down and began chasing him around the playground. I stood and continued staring at them, my eyes focused on Edward and how amazingly sexy he looked running. I could only picture how his muscles were tensing and relaxing underneath his jumper.

"What you looking at?" I jumped when Alice appeared next to me out of nowhere. Her tone was teasing and I knew she caught me staring the crap out of her brother. "He is sexy isn't he?" I felt my face blush dramatically and I'm sure that was answer enough to her question.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said avoiding her gaze. I didn't look at her but I didn't look at Edward either. I was becoming uncomfortable and I didn't want her to push me.

"I know you like him Bella. Don't be embarrassed about it." I finally turned to face her, her face was sincere, no sign of sarcasm or teasing. I just nodded, not knowing what else to do. Luckily, Brady came running up to me, all excited.

"Mum, mum. Can I go to Peter's place? Please, please Mum, I really want to go?" He had his pout in place and he was pleading with his big brown eyes. He was bouncing on the spot, just ready to burst waiting for my response.

I looked over at Alice, "Well, that all depends if Alice says it's ok." A big smile crossed Alice's face.

"Definitely, let him come over. We can drop him off later on." She playfully hit me on the arm like I was silly for even asking the question.

Brady and Peter jumped in unison and high fived each other before running back off. Charlotte came walking towards us, glaring at Peter and Brady as she passed them. "I'm bored Mummy." She hugged one of Alice's legs. "Ok princess, lets get your dad and get going." She said stroking her hair.

We headed to our cars where I kissed Brady goodbye, "Now you be good ok? You follow Jasper and Alice's rules." I kissed him on the forehead, he pulled away and wiped his forehead in disgust.

"Awww, Mum, not heeeere." He looked at me all embarrassed. He never liked me kissing him in front of people. I just giggled and stood up.

I watched him climb into the car and buckle up. He didn't even glance my way as they drove off, he was too busy talking and laughing with Peter.

I turned to find Edward leaning against his car, looking incredibly sexy. He looked at me as one side of his lip curled up into his heart stopping crooked smile. I couldn't help the smile that made its way across my face as I walked towards him.

"Do you want to get going?" I wasn't sure what to do now that we were alone. I hadn't thought about this situation when I had allowed Brady to go.

"Sure, let's go." He opened the door for me and I got in with a 'thank you' smile.

We reached outside my house and he put the car in park. I wasn't sure whether to invite him in or not. I sat there for a few seconds contemplating what it would mean if I invited him and he accepted. I figured it would be rude of me not to invite him in.

"Would you like to come in?" I was nervous and my voice was dripping with it.

He looked at me with furrowed brows but said nothing.

* * *

**_What did you think? This chapter wasn't as long as the others but it was only place i could cut it. _**

**_Do you think Edward will accept her offer?_**

**_Your reviews are like my addiction, i need them or otherwise i get bad withdrawal symptoms. Please Review and keep me happy!!_**


	8. Old Wounds

**A/N - Once again, i have to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, your reviews bring a smile to my face and give me the motivation to keep this story strong!!! I love you all.**

**This chapter is from EPOV from the night he visited Bella, till he drops her off outside her house after they came back from the park. I tried to add some new things and keep it interesting so that you're not rereading the same thing from the last two chapters.**

**Love my virtual family who keep me strong and who give me the encouragement to keep writing. MWA!!**

I dont own Twilight but it has taken over my life!

* * *

**Old Wounds**

**EPOV**

"Lauren Mallory." I looked up from the file to find a blonde clutching a white rag to her left hand stand up. I smiled as she approached, "Good Evening, please follow me." I noticed her smile seductively at me in return.

I turned and headed to my examination room, it was nothing new to me, I always brushed off women's advances. My brother thinks I'm a dick for turning down women's attempts at flirting.

Before Tanya I would flirt with every girl that came my way, I was a playboy and loved it. But after what happened with her, I just couldn't find it in me to trust any woman again.

I walked to the door of examination room .3. I stood and waited for her to enter. There it was again the seductive smile. For goodness sake she was her clutching hand, presumably from a bad cut and she still had it in her to flirt. I mentally shook my head.

I walked around my desk and sat down, plopping the file down in front of me. I looked up at her to find she was staring at me, with what I think she thought was alluring. I kept my professional face in tact and proceeded with the examination.

"Miss. Mallaroy, what seems to be the matter?" She looked down at her hand, then back at me before she spoke.

"Dr. Cullen, I was making some dinner and I accidently cut myself with the knife." Her voice was soft and flirtatious. I stood up and walked to her where I lightly lifted her hand.

"May I?" I lifted my glance to meet hers. She was looking at me from underneath her lashes, "Sure, do whatever you need to do Dr. Cullen."

I began to unwind the blood drenched cloth slowly till I was confronted with a deep knife wound. "Miss. Mallaroy, this seems to be quite a deep cut, unfortunately you going to have to need stitches."

She nodded her head as I headed to the cabinet to take out some isopropyl alcohol. I began cleaning the wound which caused her to wince in pain every now and then.

I began stitching and she remained quiet for which I was thankful. After I had wrapped her wound with sterile gauze I continued on to cleaning the equipment. That's when she had rediscovered her tongue.

"I don't see a wedding ring there Dr. Cullen." I didn't look up from my equipment as I just shook my head in response. I was hoping ignoring her would help her lay off.

I was wrong.

"I was thinking, if you would like to meet for some drinks sometime." I looked up at her with frustration but tried hide it. She was starting to annoy the hell out of me, but I knew I had to stay professional. She lolled her head at me, waiting for my response, a little smile playing at her lips.

"I'm sorry, it is against the rules to date patients. You shouldn't feel too much pain but if you prefer I can give you something for it. Try to keep it dry for 24 hours and after that I need you to keep applying an antiseptic to keep it from getting infected. You will need to come back in 8 days to remove the stitches." I decided to reject her offer within my instructions to her. It was the best way I could avoid any awkwardness.

She seemed to have taken my decline after all and headed out without another word. I took a deep breath, thankful that it was over. I glanced at the clock and relief took over as my shift had ended.

As I headed to my car, Bella came to mind, I had been thinking about her all last night after she left and all of today during work. Her mention of visiting La Push today had me uneasy. She looked a little nervous and even scared of visiting. Her mention of Billy and his behavior towards her had me annoyed and irritated.

I climbed into my car and glanced at the clock, it was 8.30. I was hoping it wouldn't be too late to drop by. I wanted to see her, I needed to see her and I'm sure she needed someone to comfort her. She would need someone to vent out her frustrations to and I was going to be that person.

I decided that if I was to visit her, I needed to get her address. I decided to call Emmett. He would know.

"Emmett, I need Bella's address." I was too impatient and nervous to bother with greetings.

"Hello to you too bro." he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, hello, Bella's address please?" I was growing more impatient. I didn't want it to get later than it already was.

He eventually gave me her address, but not after repeatedly asking me why. I refused to answer his question telling him it was none of business, and it wasn't.

I drove to her house a little too fast because I could be an impatient ass at times. Once I was outside her house and parked, I sat and deliberated with myself for what felt like forever. I didn't want to be intruding and I could've called but I figured she could refuse my visit if I called. Once I was in front of her she couldn't send me back.

I switched the car off and walked to her door, swallowing down my nerves with each step. I knocked and waited, impatiently. The door flew open and immediately her presence sent a smile on my face. She on the other hand looked shocked.

"Hey. I'm really sorry for just stopping by without a phone call." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Edward, no, it's ok, please come in." I raked my fingers through my hair again before I took a hesitant step inside. I continued towards the couch where I stood and waited. I was too eager to see how her day went to sit down.

I noticed she was in her sweats. She looked so adorable, she blushed as she looked down, my hand twitched to touch her cheek but I held myself back. I furrowed my brows in concentration trying to read her, to see any sign of hurt.

"I actually came by to see how today went." I smiled awkwardly before I continued, "I know it may not be any of my business, but yesterday…..you just looked….you know a little upset about it. I thought you may need someone to talk to." I hoped I didn't sound like some nosy dick.

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you. Would you like a drink first?" I shook my head and walked toward her stopping when I was about three feet away. I wanted to be closer to her. This was getting ridiculous, I couldn't keep allowing myself to get attached to her.

"How did it go?" I wanted to ask more but I held back.

She paused and I could tell she was thinking hard before she spoke. "It was O.K. I mean it was nothing I wasn't used to. Billy was......dry… cold…rude and….just…himself I guess. He is ok with Brady, I guess that is the main thing." She shrugged like it was no big deal. I was starting to hate the mention of this Billy. What prick thinks he can treat the mother of his grandchild like that?

I took another step toward her. "Don't think that someone treating you disrespectfully is ok, Bella." I was worried about her, she didn't deserve someone treating her with no disrespect when she was already hurting enough as it was.

"I know, but when it comes to Billy, I just find it easier to ignore him. He has suffered just as much as I have… I just wish he would stop…. blaming me for it." Her voice broke and she walked over to the couch and sat down. I couldn't take seeing her like this anymore, I followed and sat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and tugged her to my side. I wanted her to know that I would always be here to comfort her. She felt so good I wanted her closer but knew better.

She had mentioned that he blamed her for it and my anger built up, "Why would he blame you for it?" She ignored my question and just rested her head on my chest and wrapped one hand around my waist. I had to swallow down the groan that threatened to emerge at her closeness. I knew it was wrong of me in a situation like this but my dick twitched at her close touch.

Just then I noticed my shirt dampen under my jacket. She was crying. I felt a tug at my heart at her pain.

_Screw appropriate_

I lifted her onto my lap and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around my neck and settled her head into the crook of my neck. I wanted to comfort her, I wanted her pain to go away, I wanted her to never let go of me.

"It's ok Bella, I'm here and I'll always be here when you need me." I tried to hide the pain I felt watching her cry but knew I failed. She just squeezed me tighter and I just reveled in her touch.

After a few moments she pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes. Her tears stained her cheeks and my hand twitched again to wipe them away, hoping that I could wipe her pain away in the process. I gave her a weak smile to try and show her comfort.

_Screw it_

I couldn't hold it in any loner and I lifted my hand and cupped her soft warm cheek and caressed her gently with my thumb, just the way she should be handled, gently. There was something about Bella that had me like putty when I was with her. Normally I would have run away without a backwards glance if a girl was to cry in front of me. But with Bella I just couldn't stay away from her, her tears drew me in.

My eyes darted to her lips and I felt the sudden urge to kiss her. Her lips looked plump and soft. I knew the situation we were in may not be appropriate to kiss her but I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold myself back, maybe a kiss could help her forget her worries and pain.

_Screw appropriate_

I licked my lips in anticipation, I was being pulled in and I didn't even try to hold myself back. I leaned in closer, my eyes focused on hers as they fluttered close and I knew then that she wanted it just as badly as I did. I could feel her sweet breath against my face and my heart jumped in impatience.

"Mum?" We both jumped. My head dropped in front of me as Brady called out to his mum. She jumped off my lap and walked towards her son.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I stood up feeling awkward and hoping Brady hadn't seen too much. He didn't seem to as he rubbed his tired sleepy eyes.

"Edward? Hey, what are you doing here?" I shifted uncomfortably in my spot. He was such an adorable kid I wouldn't want to rush him or hurt him. He had never really had a father and I wasn't about to overwhelm him by exposing him to someone being so close to his mother.

"Why don't you go back to bed and I will meet you there in a minute, ok?" He nodded before mumbling "Bye Edward" as he walked back to his room.

She stood up and turned back to me.

"So…." I could tell she was just as uncomfortable as I was. I decided it would be best if I left, but I really didn't want to.

"I should get going." I turned and headed for the door. Just as I was about to grab the handle she stopped me. "Wait!" I turned and looked into her beautiful sweet chocolate eyes.

"Thank you….for coming. I really needed that." Her smile and words sent my heart flying.

"Just remember Bella, if you need me, I'll always be here." I nodded and walked out. I got into my car and sat there for a few moments, my head in a whirlwind. I rested my head on the steering wheel trying to comprehend what just happened.

I almost kissed her. Excitement coursed through my body at the thought. She felt so good in my arms, her scent of peaches and freesia sent thrills through me. She was doing things to me that I missed, feelings that I have been longing for. Bella was bringing me back to life.

*******************************************

I froze. I glared back at Alice, _how could she…? _She gave me an apologetic look but the damage was done. I looked down at my hands, my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and she had just put me in an awkward situation. I looked over at Bella and smiled awkwardly. She looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame her. The eerie silence was lingering heavily in the air, the only sound coming from the small waves lopping at the shore on the nearby beach and the giggles of Brady and Peter coming from the playground.

I kept adjusting myself in my seat, not knowing what to say or do from here. Alice had just accidently mentioned at part of my past that I wasn't prepared to discuss with Bella just yet.

Luckily, and I love him for it, Jasper got out of his seat and walked over to Charlotte, "Come on Charlotte, let's go play on the equipment." He glanced back over at Alice who still looked a little regretful at her mistake. She jumped out of her seat, a little faster than normal and followed Jasper and Charlotte.

"I'm just going to go and join Jasper." She said over her shoulder as she walked off.

Here I was, left alone with Bella after the uncomfortable mention of my last serious relationship that had caused me more heartbreak than happiness. I fiddled with my hands, contemplating how I was going to start this conversation; there was no way out of it. She would want to know what was going on with all three of us and why Alice had stopped herself mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry about that." I really was. I knew it was confusing her as to what had just happened.

"What are you sorry about? I didn't see anything to be sorry about."

I remained silent. I wasn't sure where to start or how to do it. I decided to just state the main issue first.

"I was engaged." I waited for her reaction but she sat still, she didn't move or say anything and I was grateful.

I continued "A year and a half ago, I was engaged. Her name was Tanya and we had been dating for three years before we got engaged. She had rejected my proposal on two occasions, they weren't official but just discussions we would have about our future. She would always claim she 'wasn't ready.'" I made air quotes on 'wasn't ready' because that was Tanya's freakin favorite line and it used to send chills down my spine whenever I heard her say it.

"She wasn't ready to commit but she wanted to continue dating me. I couldn't understand her reasoning but I couldn't get myself to leave. The longer I stayed with her, the harder I found it to walk away."

I raked my fingers through my hair nervously as I looked over at Bella. I couldn't tell what she was thinking so I continued on.

"Eventually, after three years she agreed to marry me and we made it official. But that wasn't the end of it. I had managed to get her to agree to the proposal but I couldn't get her to set a date. She kept postponing it till we ended up picking a date two years ahead. Alice and Jasper had already planned to open up their lounge so we decided it would be perfect to have it there."

I decided to turn towards Bella by lifting my leg over the bench and straddling it. The emotions that I thought were going to emerge didn't. I hadn't talked about the breakup in months, so I wasn't sure what to expect when I had to talk about them now.

"She kept trying to postpone the date but I wouldn't let her. I wanted to marry her, I loved her and she loved me, but I guess, sometimes love just isn't enough." I shrugged my shoulders at the thought. I did love Tanya, once. Our relationship was complicated but I loved her and I was willing to work on it. I wish I could say the same for her.

"Then….a month before the wedding, she left." I had repeated this last line more times than I can count, so I had become almost immune to its meaning. I could have been saying it was sunny out and I wouldn't even know the difference.

"She left? What do you mean she left?" I looked up from my hands and chuckled uncomfortably, this was the bit when everyone would go into shock and start asking all the questions.

I looked into her sweet brown eyes and spoke, "She left. Just like that. No warning, nothing." I continued to hold her stare and my heart sank when I saw her eyes glisten with tears. I would never want to be the source of her tears, unless they were happy ones.

I reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek that had escaped. I smiled at her, showing her that I was ok with it, she smiled back but it wasn't full hearted.

"Why are you crying? I'm ok. It may have hurt back then, but it doesn't hurt now. I've learned to move on. Life goes on and you learn, she wasn't worth it, I just should have realized it from the beginning." It was true, the one thing that I regret the most was staying as long as I did. I was young and thought every relationship has problems. I could never bring myself to leave her, but she saved me the trouble and left me.

I looked over at her and I could see her tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks as she looked at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I let my self out of the bench and held out my hand to hers. She looked up at me reluctantly before she took it and I helped her out.

I never let go of her hand as I kept pulling her till she was against me and in my arms, where she belonged. My heart beat frantically against my chest when she wrapped her small arms around me. Her touch did things to me I wasn't sure I should be feeling towards someone I just met.

I let one hand go to her hair where I caressed and stroked her soft wavy curls, every thing about her was soft and gentle, just like her heart. My head went down where I rested my cheek against the top of her head. I wanted every part of me to be touching her, to be against her, she was all I wanted at that moment and I was going to make the most of it.

After a few moments, I pulled away but only enough to look into her eyes. I let my arms drop to her waist where I rested them every so gently. I looked into her eyes and loved what I saw. She was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You are beautiful Bella, you know that?" I let one hand cup her cheek and caressed it with my thumb.

I continued looking into her eyes, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I had just told her she was beautiful and she didn't say or do anything. I was starting to think that I might have scared her away a little. I didn't want to rush her into anything; I needed to take more control of my mind rather than my heart.

I couldn't take the silence, it was bringing back those feelings of rejection for me. I wished so much I could read her mind at that moment to know what she was thinking. I pulled away and turned around running both hands through my hair in frustration with myself. I turned back around to face her and I was able to see hurt written all across her face. I wasn't sure why.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm pushing you into anything. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She looked stunned at my words and I was hoping it was because I was wrong.

She took a step toward me and smiled her beautiful warm gentle smile that sent my heart into a flurry.

"Not at all Edward, if I feel like it's getting too much for me I will let you know." I nodded with relief at her words. I walked back up to her and held out my hand for hers.

"Do you want to go see the kids?" she smiled at me as she took my hand and I felt the electric shock run through again at her touch, and I loved it.

We entered the playground and decided to each go and play with the kids. I ran over to Peter and played chase with him. Once I had caught him I threw him into the air a few times, reveling in his giggles. I let him back down and continued to chase him. I loved so much spending time with Peter and Charlotte, I treated them as my own and loved them just like my own.

Once Peter was out of breath, I let him run off and I headed back to Jasper who was pushing Charlotte on a swing.

"How did it go?" Jasper looked it me, concern and guilt written all over his face.

I just smiled back, "It was ok, I mean I wasn't prepared to talk about that just yet with Bella. I mean I don't even know where we stand or if we even have a relationship, there is something there I just don't know what it is." My voice was dripping with uncertainty and fear, I was scared to move too fast in fear of losing Bella, but I also wasn't sure how much longer I could go just being her friend.

Charlotte jumped off the swing and ran to her mother, Jasper turned to face me and patted me on the shoulder with a hesitant smile, "Just take it a day at a time, when the time feels right to take it that step further you just go ahead and do it. See where your relationship goes, you can't predict these things. I mean I can see the way she looks at you, she does seem attracted to you." He winked at me and I just chuckled.

"Thanks, Jasper, you are like the brother I never had." I laughed out loud at his confused expression.

"What do you mean? You have Emmett." I just laughed louder, "That's exactly right Jazz, Emmett is good for sexual advice, ask him about serious relationships and feelings and all you get is a response containing sexual advice, he believes sex is the cure for every problem." He hesitated for a second before he joined me in laughter.

We ended up back at our cars and I was dancing around inside when I found out Brady was heading to Alice and Jasper's place. I was going to have Bella all to myself and I wanted to spend some alone time with her.

I waited for her by my car, watching her say goodbye to Brady. She was even sexier when she was being a mother. One side of my mouth curled up into a crooked smile as she approached me smiling.

"Do you want to get going?" I was too eager to have her alone.

"Sure, let's go."

I opened her door and was thankful she just smiled and climbed in.

We reached her house and I put the car in park. I noticed her hesitating a little beside me, I didn't want her feeling uncomfortable being alone with me in her house. She was silent for a few moments and I could tell she was thinking hard about something.

"Would you like to come in?" She sounded extremely nervous asking. That was enough for me to decline, I didn't want her feeling uncomfortable, and that was the last thing I wanted her to feel around me. I decided to take Jasper's advice and just take it one day at a time. At the moment I wasn't going to force it.

"Actually, I need to get going." I smiled at her apologetically and noticed she looked disappointed, probably even rejected.

"I'll see you tomorrow though? I'll drop the kids off at school, I have work tomorrow afternoon so I wouldn't be able to pick them up." She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. _Shit_. I may just have screwed everything up.

I decided I had to do something to show her that I wanted to and that it had nothing to do with her, well it did, I was going slow for her sake but nothing to do with my feelings towards her.

I leaned over to her cupping one side of her face and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, enjoying the softness of her skin against my lips. I let my hand linger there after I pulled away. Her eyes sparkled as she looked back at me with satisfaction written all over her face. She grinned back at me, which made it harder for me to leave.

"See you tomorrow morning?" My hand dropped back onto the steering wheel as she unbuckled and got out. She leaned into the car before closing the door, a smile playing at her lips, "Thank you Edward."

I wasn't sure whether her thank you was for the day we had, me spilling my past to her or the kiss on the cheek. I decided it was for all three.

She shut the door and headed toward her home, I watched her open the door and head inside before I drove off with a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

**_Ok, what did you think? I know alot of you are probably pissed he didnt go in but you must understand that he doesnt want to rush Bella. He doesnt know whats going on inside her head so he is just going by her expressions and the vibe she is giving off._**

**_Be patient, Edward and Bella will eventually cave in to another, maybe even sooner than you think!!!_**

**_I hope you still enjoyed it even thought it was a little the same as the last. _**

**_I don't have to say it but i will, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I ABSOLUTELY WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!! : )_**


	9. Blame it on the Fondue

**_A/N - Firstly, thankyou for all the amazing reviews!!! I absolutely adore all the great feedback and I almost start squealing with excitement when you mention how in love with this story you all are. I know i'm weird, thats just the way I am LOL._**

**_I'm not going to say much about this chapter because i dont want to give too much away. All, i'm going to say is that it was one of my favourites to write and I couldnt wait to get it posted up!!!_**

**_Big shout to Tere, Iluv, aunty, deb and twifan for all your support. Especially you Deb, your whip really does push me to write quicker in fear of losing all my fingers._**

**_Speaking of Fingers....LA TUA....my beautiful Aunty, I promised you some finger action, so i dedicate this chapter to you. You know i have a thing for Rob's fingers just as much as you!!! Hahaha._**

**_Ok, enough said, lets get reading!!!!_**

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just addicted to it._

* * *

**Blame it on the Fondue**

**EPOV**

"You want to take the kids to school? Why?" She raised her eyebrow at me. I knew very well that she knew why, she just wanted to torture me and have me say it out loud.

"Can't I just want to spend a little time with my niece and nephew?" I did a little pout hoping she would lay off.

_Nope_

"Just say it Edward. What's the big deal, you want to take the kids to school because you want to see Bella, not because you want to be a loving uncle."

A smile crossed my face, "Fine, I want to go see Bella, there, happy?" I raised my hands in the air and let them drop back by my side.

Her eyes lit up, "Definitely, my brother has a crush. FINALLY!! Emmett and I were considering sending you to a strip club to see if you still had that Y chromosome in you." She said teasingly.

"Ha, ha very funny. Are they ready or not?" I turned to head to the kitchen, she followed close behind.

"You know, Edward, why don't you just ask her out? It doesn't have to be a date, date. It could just be a casual get together. I'm sure she would love to." She sat herself in a bar stool across the bench from me.

"What do you have in mind?" I watched as her face lit up with excitement.

"Well, why don't you invite her over to your place? You could cook for her, you're a great cook and there is nothing sexier than a man in the kitchen." I could feel myself smiling at the idea. It did sound like a good idea, to have her all to myself but without the formalities of a date.

"Has she said anything to you, Alice? About me?" I was hoping she had, I was finding it increasingly difficult to read Bella, sometimes I felt like she wanted me to make a move and other times she was reserved. It was starting to really confuse me.

"Well, she admitted she found you sexy yesterday. But then again who doesn't?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me cheekily, I actually felt myself blush a little.

"Did she say anything about how she felt about me?"

"I asked her yesterday, she blushed and looked at me with dreamy eyes. That was answer enough but she didn't say anything, Brady interrupted our conversation."

"He seems to interrupt everything." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Ok I guess that helps a bit. Thanks Alice. I should get the kids going." I walked around the bench and gave her a hug.

"Thanks sis, you're a pain in the ass sometimes, but you're very helpful at times too." I pulled away and quickly put her in a head lock. She started screaming and trying to fight me off. But she was just hitting air. I let her go, she was laughing with exasperation.

"Jerk." She said with a mocking smile on her face as she walked off.

I buckled Peter and Charlotte into the back of my Volvo and headed for Forks Elementary.

"Uncle Edward, you don't normally take us to school. Why are you taking us today?" I had to laugh at her comment, kids were always so observant. Oh well Charlotte, it's because I have a thing for your teacher and I can't wait to have my hands all over her and roaming her sexy body like she is some creature made to be worshipped.

Of course I couldn't say that.

"I'm hurt Charlotte, I just want to spend time with you guys. Can't an uncle do that?" I looked into the review mirror, her brows were furrowed and I knew she was judging what I just said, but luckily she didn't push it.

I had Peter and Charlotte on either side of me as I headed to their classrooms, I decided to drop Peter off first so I could linger around Bella's classroom longer. As I walked down the hall towards Bella's classroom I came across Mike Newton. I knew him quite well, everyone in Forks knew him. He was divorced from his wife Jessica Stanley only after 2 years. He was a playboy and wasn't afraid to show it.

Charlotte ran ahead of me into her classroom, leaving me alone with Mike. "Dr. Cullen. It's good to see you, I haven't seen you around in ages." He was always nervous around me and I could tell he felt intimidated too. I'd narrowed it down to an occasion where I overheard one of his girlfriends comment about how sexy I was and how I probably had a big dick, straight to Mike's face. He figured I heard, I just grinned at him as I walked passed. He never brought any of his other girlfriends with him again.

"Yeah, I've been good. I'm just dropping off Peter and Charlotte. Is Tyler in there already?" I wasn't interested in having a conversation with him but I didn't want to be rude either.

"Yeah, just took him inside. Have you seen Ms. Black? Wow, she is one fine piece of ass, I tell you." He had leaned in closer so one would hear him, his big grin stretched across his face as he spoke of Bella, my Bella.

I felt sick and I even felt a tinge of jealousy. I knew she was sexy but to hear someone talk about it made me sick in the stomach. I knew she wasn't mine to claim but I was going to change that when I had the chance.

I felt like punching him in the face for speaking like that about her. I couldn't blame him but I didn't like it either. I was using all my restraint to keep my hand down by my side before it '_accidently'_ landed in the middle of his face.

"Newton, I think she is taken, so I wouldn't get my hopes up." With that I walked off, I had to, it was taking all my restraint not to punch him in the face.

I turned the corner and found Bella kneeling beside a table, helping a little girl with a book. She spotted me as soon as I walked in and her face lit up, it made me all weak inside to know how glad she was to see me.

She made her way towards me, "Hey there, beautiful." She blushed and looked down at her feet, a smile spread across her face. She looked back up at me, "Hey. I've been waiting for you."

"Well, I'm here." If it wasn't for all the kids around I would have given her a kiss on the cheek again. It was frustrating having to always restrain myself around her. My morning wood was becoming more and more ridiculous each day with all the pent up sexual frustration. Cold showers were becoming a part of my morning routine.

"I was actually wondering if maybe Saturday night you would like to come over to my place for dinner. I can make a mean lasagna." We were standing extremely close now, the kids around us just blur.

Her face lit up and I could tell she wanted to, I just hoped she wouldn't refuse. "You can cook?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I find it quite soothing actually." I could hear the kids becoming rowdy around us as more and more arrived, but at that moment I was only focused on the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Sounds great! I would love to." Her eyes were sparkling as she grinned back at me.

"And don't worry about dessert, I have something in mind that I want to try out." I said cheekily. She raised her eyebrows in question, noticing my playful tone.

"You will just have to wait and see." I tucked a stray hair behind her ear, I had to touch her somehow before I left, I was craving it.

"Does seven sound ok with you?" I asked leaving my hand to linger on her cheek, stroking it gently and lightly with my thumb. I could feel her electricity rushing through me, coursing through every vein pumping its way into my rapidly beating heart.

"Perfect." It barely came out a whisper as she leaned into my hand, her eyes hooded at the touch.

The kids were becoming louder and louder and then the school bell ran indicating the start of class. I let my hand drop and knew it was my cue to leave.

"Bye, beautiful." She nodded back at me as I went and gave a goodbye kiss to Charlotte before I left.

**BPOV**

"Alright everyone to your seats please."

I was left standing with my heart pounding against my chest. His closeness was going to become the death of me. It has been three years since any sort of male contact, it had been the last thing on my mind all those years that I never really craved it. I craved Jake's touch and warmth at times but that was the extent of it.

Ever since meeting Edward I have found myself needing his touch. I needed to feel that male contact again, to feel wanted and loved. I was just scared that if I did give myself to another man I would be betraying Jake. It was a ridiculous thought but I couldn't control it. I knew a day would come when I would want it again, and maybe now that I do and I found someone so caring and gentle, it isn't so wrong?

I was excited about his invitation for Saturday night, it would give us a chance to really get to know each other without any interruptions.

I had spent all last night thinking about his rejection to my invitation to come in. I had really wanted him to come in, I was just a little confused. I wasn't expecting to be alone with him and I freaked out. I freaked out because I was feeling things that felt too strong so soon. Jake and I were friends first, love came slowly. This feels different, I considered it was maybe because of the place in my life that I am now at or that I am older, I wasn't sure. But I liked it.

The rest of day went pretty quick. My students were hyperactive for some strange unknown reason so that kept me on my toes throughout the day. At recess there was a brief staff meeting which I had to attend, Emmett wasn't there, he didn't have any classes till one. I was on lunch duty so I didn't get a chance to see Emmett then either. By the end of the day I was absolutely exhausted I just wanted to get home.

I didn't see Edward for the rest of the week, it put a damper on my mood because his company would always lighten up my day. I saw Emmett a few times during the week, passing in the hall where we would stop for a brief chat, but nothing too major.

When the final bell rang on Friday afternoon I couldn't have been happier. I was packing my things when Brady and Peter walked into my classroom.

"Hello, boys. How was you day?" Brady walked up to me and gave me a brief hug and mumbled "OK." Peter managed to let out a soft "Good." I could tell I wasn't the only drained from a long week.

Alice popped her head into the room before running in "My babies!" Her excitement and enthusiasm was a breath of fresh air to the quiet and exhausted atmosphere of the room.

Peter and Charlotte ran up to her and gave her each a little hug before resuming there game at the cardboard grocery store.

"How was your day?" I don't know how she did it, but her energy seemed to have rubbed off a little on me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"My day was OK, I'm just tired, I can't wait to get home and just relax. How about you? How is Jasper?"

"I'm good, Jasper's good. Have you seen Edward this week?" I snapped my head up from my desk to meet her gaze. Any mention of Edward normally had my full and undivided attention. I think she noticed my enthusiasm because she giggled at me.

"No, I haven't actually, Emmett told me he has been working double shifts almost all week. The poor guy must be exhausted." I didn't like hearing Edward working his butt off. Working double shifts was draining mentally and physically.

"Well, I know you have dinner with him tomorrow so Brady is going to come to our place. He can sleep over too. It won't be a school day and the boys will love it! And before I forget here is Edward's address." I took the note from her and considered her invitation. I had contemplated putting Brady at Charlie's. I knew it wasn't the best idea but I wasn't about to burden Alice with him unless she asked.

"Ok, thanks Alice, but are you sure? Two boys can become a handful." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It will be fine, don't worry about us, you go and have fun."

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, I had gone to bed early and had fallen asleep pretty much before my head had even hit the pillow. Brady and I were out of the house before ten. We bought some breakfast at a little café in Forks, where I enjoyed just sitting and talking with my Brady. It was good to see him adjusting well to school life and that he had found a great friend in Peter.

We continued on to do some grocery shopping, before heading off to Charlie's place for a brief visit.

We were back home by two. I packed away the shopping, made a light lunch and then decided to get ready.

I had a warm relaxing shower and found myself really excited about our dinner. I promised myself I would just relax and enjoy myself, I didn't want my nerves to get in the way of a good time.

After much deliberation with myself and a lot of frustration I finally picked out an outfit that I was comfortable with. It was dinner at his place so I didn't want to overdress neither did I want to look too comfortable either.

I slipped on a dark fitted high waisted denim skirt that reached about two inches above my knee. I matched it with a black plaid button up shirt that I tucked into the skirt. I decided my black ballet flats would be most comfortable for me. I blow dried my hair straight, leaving it down and put on some mascara and nude lip gloss just to complete my look.

Once I was satisfied with myself I quickly packed an overnight bag for Brady and took off to the Whitlock's.

I bought two bottles of wine and then continued on to Edward's. I couldn't just show up empty handed, plus I was desperate for something to calm the butterflies that were attacking my stomach furiously. I pulled up into Edward's driveway finally finding it after following a long winding drive.

I was taken aback by his house. It was a two story mansion. Its exterior was something that you would never find in the city Forks. It was made up of glass and white sandstone giving it a warm cottage feel to it, but still looking modern. The exterior lights were positioned perfectly in his front yard, illuminating all around it reflecting its dimensions beautifully and creating the sandstone to appear sparkly.

I sat in the car and took several deep breaths. I knew it was just dinner but I couldn't help but feel anxious whenever I was alone with Edward. He made me feel things that I haven't felt in years, not to mention the fact that I'm extremely sexually attracted to him. I let my excitement overtake my nervousness as I stepped out of my car and made my way to his front door.

I knocked softly and waited. The door swung open and a grin spread across my face immediately. He looked sexy, incredibly sexy and I knew I was going to be in for a hard night. His emerald eyes were piercing into mine as he met my gaze and I had to remind myself to breathe.

I took a brief second to scan him from head to toe. He was wearing dark wash jeans, paired with a white button up shirt where he had the first two buttons undone. I caught a glimpse of the slightest chest hair and an incredibly toned chest. My fingers twitched as I thought of having them run up and down his chest, enjoying the ridges of his muscles.

_Deep breath Bella._

I glanced back up to meet his gaze, his heart stopping crooked smile firmly in place.

"Hello beautiful. Please come in." he gestured with his hand inside.

"Thank you." I took a nervous step in and turned around to wait for him to close the door. He closed the door softly before he turned around to face me.

"You look, amazing Bella!" his voice was soft and gentle and I noticed a sparkle in his eyes. It made my heart flutter whenever he said my name like that.

I could feel myself blush, "Thank you. I bought some wine, if you don't mind." I considered popping a bottle open then and there and gulping it all down in attempt to keep my mind out of the gutter.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." He took the bottles off me before leading the way to the kitchen. The smell of tomato and garlic hit me in the face as I stepped into his kitchen. I could feel my mouth watering. It was so sexy seeing a man take control in the kitchen.

"You're just in time, I hope you like lasagna." He grabbed an oven mitt and bent over to pull the lasagna out of the oven.

_Well, hellooooo_

From where I was standing I got a good look at his ass and I felt a quiver run through me at the sight. His shirt pulled up on his back as he bent over revealing grey Calvin Klein under wear. My heart went into overdrive as my eyes were fixed on his backside, I had to pry my eyes away when he stood up and turned to place the lasagna on the bench.

"Edward that looks delicious." I had to say something to keep my mind out of the gutter. The vision of his ass was imprinted in my head, making it hard for me to form a coherent sentence.

"Thank you. Everyone that has tried it has loved it. I put a lot of vegetables in it with only a little meat. The different vegetables give it a nice smoky flavor." He was smiling as he spoke. I could tell he took pride in creating a good meal.

I helped him grab the rest of the food before we headed to the dining table and set them down. Because of the gentlemen he was he pulled out my chair for me. He poured us each a glass of wine before serving up a plate for me.

I instantly took a big gulp of the wine before I started, needing it to help calm my nerves.

We started eating and easy conversation flowed throughout the meal. He spoke of his family, particularly his parents. He spoke of them with such pride and respect, I found it sexy how he appreciated family values. He never ceased to amaze me how compassionate he was.

We exchanged childhood stories, which had us both close to tears with laughter when he spoke of his and Emmett's antics when they were younger. A lot of them included pranks against Alice and her high school boyfriends.

My stories weren't quite as interesting as his, consisting mainly of my regular trips to the ER. He found some enjoyment out of them at my expense. I couldn't care less as long as it kept a smile on his face.

"That was delicious Edward thank you." I stood up and helped him clear the table.

Once we were in the kitchen, I noticed him pull out a platter of assorted fruits cut into bite sized pieces alongside some marshmallows. I was a little confused till he pulled out a block of dark chocolate and some thick cream. That's when it hit me. He proceeded to pull out a Fondue pot and my heart went into overdrive. He was trying to make this as intimate as possible.

I couldn't have been happier.

"Have you ever had chocolate fondue before?" He asked as he began breaking chunks of chocolate into the fondue pot. My head was in a daze at all the naughty things I could do with that melted chocolate. Pouring it all over his body and then slowly licking my way down….

"Ehhhmmm." He cleared his throat and I snapped out of it.

My face blushed ten shades of red as I tried to form a sentence "Ummm….I….actually yes. Once, just at a café though". He must have noticed my flustered state because he just looked at me and chuckled.

"Ok, well go make yourself comfortable near the coffee table, this is most enjoyed in a relaxed seating environment." I nodded trying to hide my dazed state as I grabbed the fruit platter and made my way to his living room.

He had one of those low coffee tables where he had already arranged a couple of cushions around and even had the lights dimmed. My heart was beating erratically against my chest as I took in the atmosphere he had created. It was definitely intimate and romantic. I was starting to wonder what his intentions were, but it didn't bother me. My sexual frustration was sky rocketing and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to restrain myself around him.

I shook my head, forcing myself back to reality where I attempted to sit on one of the cushions. The skirt was making it difficult to sit but I managed to bend my knees and tuck legs to my side against my thighs.

He walked in carefully holding the fondue pot, setting it down and lighting the flame underneath the pot. He took a seat beside me before he began stirring and I couldn't help but stare at his hands. He had the most beautiful sexy fingers, long and slender. And I couldn't draw my attention away from them, I was beginning to get a little hot and bothered at the thought of what his fingers could do.

"Are you ok? You look a little flustered." I snapped my eyes up to meet his and just smiled and nodded. I wasn't going to trust my voice, it would just betray me.

"Ok, looks like its ready." He picked up the little fondue fork and poked into a strawberry before dipping it and twirling it around in the melted chocolate. I don't know whether it was the chocolate or the sight of his damn sexy fingers twirling and dipping the freakin fork but I was finding myself getting more and more aroused.

_Keep it together Bella, it's just a friendly dinner, it's just a friendly dinner_

"Here you go." He handed me the fork and for a moment I thought he was going to feed it to me. And thank goodness he hadn't because I probably would have jumped him.

I took the fork off him which allowed my fingers to brush against his.

_Holy mother of…._

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I took the chocolate covered strawberry into my mouth where I couldn't help but notice he was staring at my lips as I did.

"Mmmm….that is good." I managed to say after I swallowed, licking the chocolate that dripped onto my lips. He just smiled, it seemed like my voice had snapped him out of a trance. He took a fork for himself and dipped in a strawberry and took it into his mouth.

_Does he know what the hell he is doing to me?_

I could feel the sexual tension in the air and it wasn't helping my flustered state.

**EPOV**

I had to keep adjusting my self on the floor to hide my erection that was painfully straining against my jeans. I didn't think a freakin' fondue could create this much sexual tension. I had never attempted a fondue at home but I had heard that people do it to create a relaxed environment. I figured it would allow us to converse comfortably and lessen any tension between us. It had the fucking opposite effect, it was creating a sexual tension in the air that could not be ignored.

I never had that intention when I decided on this. I thought we could laugh and talk and just enjoy each others company.

_Yeah fucking right_

I needed a glass of cold water, maybe even a cold shower to cool me down but that wasn't possible at this present moment. A glass of cold water was just going to have to suffice.

"Would you like a glass of water?" She looked relieved when I asked and she quickly nodded.

"I'll be right back." I got up trying to position myself so that she wouldn't notice my straining erection. I walked a little too fast to the kitchen hoping she hadn't noticed.

I gripped onto the bench top and let my head fall back, needing to calm myself down.

_Think about something off, think about something off._

I tried thinking of work and random patients, blood, coughs, sneezing, scabs…needles…..Bella…skirt…oh freakin shit I'm screwed.

I went to the sink and splashed my face with some cold water. I hope I didn't seem like some prick who wanted to get her into bed with an attempt to lure her with some chocolate covered strawberries. Well I wanted her in my bed but that wasn't the intention for tonight.

I paced around the kitchen wondering how I was going to go back in there without turning into jelly once I saw her again.

"Is everything ok?" I jumped and spun around, I felt like a child who had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

She was standing near the kitchen entrance, looking sexy as hell. What did she think when she chose to wear a skirt? Was she trying to kill me through an unattended erection?

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find the glasses." Yeah great save moron, who can't find glasses in their own freakin kitchen. I heard her chuckle and I felt myself blush.

_Yes, Bella Swan just made Edward Freakin Cullen blush._

I smiled awkwardly before heading straight to the cabinet where the glasses were. "You seem to have found them alright now." She chuckled.

I chuckled nervously back, keeping my back to her as I reached for two glasses. I grabbed a jug and filled it with cold water. I proceeded to pour two glasses of water and walked up to her to hand her one, leaving only about a foot between us now. We both drank like we were parched.

_Don't look down Bella, don't look down Bella, please whatever you do don't look down._

Just her presence in front of me was causing my erection to strain even harder against my pants.

She was staring deeply into my eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in her sweet brown eyes. My hand twitched and I gave in without fighting it and placed my hand on her flustered cheek.

"You are so beautiful." At this point my brain filter went into shutdown and I had no control of what came out of my mouth. I was speaking what was in my mind and I just hoped that my brain filter was still partially intact enough to block out my sexual thoughts.

Her eyes became hooded and her lips parted as she continued to stare into my eyes. My heart was pounding against my chest and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to fight it. I took one step closer leaving no distance whatsoever between us now. Our bodies were touching and I liked it.

_Correction, I loved it._

She licked her lips as her eyes darted to mine and I knew she wanted it. She was giving me the permission I needed and I was going to act on it.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I drew myself closer, her sweet breath on my face now. I placed one hand on her waist and the other into her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and I had to swallow down a groan at the sight. Before I knew it my own eyes were closed and my only sense was touch. My lips came to hers and it was the most beautiful feeling in the world I thought I was going to cum then and there.

Her hands moved to my neck as our lips moved in sync with one another, slowly, tenderly and passionately. I needed more and I needed it now, I let my tongue brush against her lower lip and almost immediately she allowed me access. I plunged my tongue into her mouth seeking hers. The warmth and wetness of her mouth was doing things to my body I wasn't sure I could keep under control. She fisted her hands in my hair pulling me deeper into her mouth whereas I pulled her impossibly closer with the hand on her hip so that our bodies were pressed up against each other.

I tilted my head slightly to allow myself even deeper access into her beautiful sweet mouth as our tongues continued to dance together. I could tell at this point she could feel my erection against her because she thrust her hips against me even closer, causing me to groan into her mouth.

I pulled away slightly needing the air and I found her looking back at me, her eyes were hooded and filled with lust, I felt my dick twitch at the sight. We didn't let go, we just continued to stare into each other's eyes, a smile forming across her beautiful face which mirrored my own.

"Bella, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." I whispered. Her eyes slowly shut for a brief second before she opened them again to stare into my eyes, her smile turning into a grin.

"Edward, I've wanted to do this for so long. I just wasn't sure….but now…..I….that felt incredible." Her eyes were piercing into mine. She wanted this just as much as I did. I pulled her in to a tight hug, never wanting her to let go. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tight.

I reveled in her touch, her warmth and her comfort. My heart was thrashing against my chest with the excitement, relief and the emotions her close touch were creating in me. It has been years since I felt any sort of comfort like this, to feel wanted.

And I had found it, it was wrapped in my arms, just like I had always longed for.

* * *

**_What did you think??? Did you like the kiss?_**

**_I'm going to say it over and over, REVIEW and feed my addiction!! I would love to know your thoughts._**


	10. Temptation

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Once again, Thank You to EVERYONE that has reviewed, they mean the world to me and I love hearing all your opinions on where you think the story is going!! I'm sorry i dont get to reply to all of them, but i will try my best to do so.

**_Big love to my virtual family for supporting, and for loving this story, this is for all of you._**

_I dont own Twilight, i just love it!_

* * *

**Temptation**

**BPOV**

I placed the last plate into the dishwasher and shut it….carefully. I was scared of breaking it. I was in no way going to even attempt to turn it on, there were more buttons and flashing signals than I could even begin to understand. I heard a chuckle come from behind me and I turned to find Edward trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't worry about that beautiful. I'll turn it on." He had the most beautiful smile on his face as he reached for the dish washer tablet and placed it into a little slot in the dish washer. He continued to press a few different buttons, probably getting the settings right, then a few beeps and the complicated machine began.

I turned and looked at him a little baffled. There was no way I was going to ever touch that thing. He chuckled even more as he placed his hands on my waist and drew me close to him.

"You look so cute when you're confused." He said with his sexy smirk in place. I felt myself blush. I was never going to get used to being around him. He was like a dream, too good to be true. Especially after all the heart ache I've been through, I never thought my life would find track again.

I stared into his eyes and my heart picked up speed, his eyes were piercing into mine. I knew I needed to get home but I wasn't sure how I was going to get my self to leave the comfort of his arms.

"I'm afraid I'm going to break that thing, I've never seen a dish washer look so complic…." Before I knew it his lips were on mine again, soft and tender. My eyes fluttered closed as I enjoyed the sensation of his lips against mine. I moved my lips in sync with his, never wanting it to end. He slowly pulled away and his smirk was back in place.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You looked so cute I just had to." Different emotions were coursing through my body at that point. His eyes did amazing things to me, things I have missed. I placed my head on his chest and hugged him close. I would never understand why someone like Edward would ever want to be with someone like me.

"I'm afraid I have to get going." I said into his chest, I didn't want to see the look on his face, I knew he was going to be disappointed, I didn't have to go home to anyone. I just wasn't sure if I was going to be able to hold myself back if I did stay. I wanted more than anything to be with him, to really _be _with him.

I pulled myself off him so that he could look me in the eyes. He looked a little disappointed but he was trying to hide it with a smile, he was failing miserably.

"Do you have to go?" He sounded hesitant and I knew it was because he didn't want to push me to stay. What would that mean if I did stay? What would it lead to? There were questions I wasn't sure I should answer just yet.

"I would love to stay, it's just that I have my father coming for breakfast tomorrow and I don't want to be late for him. I also have to pick up Brady before he arrives too."

His face relaxed a little as he realized it had nothing to do with him. And it didn't, I wanted to stay more than anything but I didn't want to spoil a perfect night with the unknown.

"Do you want me to drive you home? Are you ok to drive back this late?" I pulled him back into a tight hug and kissed his chest. I loved that he cared about me so much. It was great to be loved and cared for again.

"I'm fine, I had my wine a while ago, and it's worn off now.

"Ok, well can I get one last kiss? And it has to be worth while, because you're leaving." He had a little pout in place, he didn't even have to ask, the pout alone was enough to get me to kiss him.

He drew his lips near and immediately my hands fisted into his hair. My heart picked up speed immediately in excitement. Our lips came together and without asking, our tongues came together, moving in sync with one another. His hand went to cup my cheek as the other stayed on my hip pulling me against him. I could feel his erection against me, and it felt good. I could feel myself getting wet at the feeling and I wanted so much to just take him right then and there, but I knew better.

Our tongues battled for dominance as the kiss became needier. We tilted our heads in opposite directions deepening our kiss as his hands rubbed up and down my body. Our breathing was becoming erratic now. His erection was straining even harder and I was becoming even more wet. He pulled away from my lips only to move to my neck where he gave me wet kisses up and down to my collar bone and back up where he found my lips again.

Suddenly his hands gripped the sides on my hips where he lifted me up and sat me on the kitchen bench so that he was align with me now. We continued to kiss, both us wanting and needing more. My hands dropped from his hair so that I could pull the hem of my skirt high enough that I was able to open my legs enough for him to stand in between. He immediately placed himself in between my legs so that we were against each other again.

I wanted to stop because I wasn't sure how far I wanted to go but I found all my restraint was gone. This felt so good, it felt so right, I wanted him so bad. It just wasn't sure if I was ready to take that next step. Jake was the only man I had been with, so I was nervous. It had also been three years since any sort of sexual contact so I was a little scared.

I pushed him away slightly by the shoulders. He pulled away from my mouth but continued to kiss me on my neck, he moved up to my ear where he licked, pulled and sucked on my ear lobe. I let out an involuntary moan at the sensation. That was my weak spot and he had found it.

"Edward…" I tried to say in between breaths. I was enjoying it so much it was taking all my restraint to stop. He ignored me as he continued to kiss me up and down from my neck to my collarbone, even moving the collar of my shirt aside so that he could move further down to my shoulder.

"Edwa….uh....please….Edward." With one last little push against his chest, he managed to stop and pull away slightly. I stared into his hooded eyes, they were filled with lust and need and I could tell it took a lot of his restraint to stop too.

He let go of me and took a few steps back, raking both hands through his unruly hair.

"I'm sorry Bella." he had a little smile in place. "You just….you do things to me…and I thought you wanted…" He was struggling to redeem himself. He thought he had pushed the line and he hadn't, I wanted this just as much as him, if not more.

"I did. I want this Edward. I really do. It's just that I don't want us to rush things." He nodded his head in agreement, but I could tell he looked a little disappointed.

I jumped off the bench and went to give him a hug, my feelings for him were overwhelming, I didn't want to get too caught up in it. I'd only had one relationship in my life, so this was all new to me, the emotions, the feelings. Three years of no sexual activity was frustrating, and it was reaching its boiling point around Edward. I'd never wanted _it_ so much in my life. But I had to keep my head strong.

He hugged me back and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"I should really get going Edward." I pulled away but he held me by the hands, stopping me in my spot.

"When will I see you again?" He asked, his emerald green eyes piercing into mine.

"How about tomorrow? Maybe we can take Brady somewhere. I'm sure Alice and Jasper would love to come too." He didn't seem too thrilled when I mentioned Alice and Jasper. But I needed to restrain myself, I knew another moment alone with Edward was going to set me off.

"Ok, sounds great." He smiled at me and gave my hands a little squeeze before letting me go.

I stepped outside and the cold air felt great against my hot flustered body. It was just what I needed to cool me down.

I awoke to the bright sun shining through my bedroom blinds, creating a streak across the room and right into my eyes. I squeezed my eyes back shut and threw my arm over my face to cover them from the blinding light. It wasn't helping much, I groaned and sat myself up and decided it would be best to just get out of bed.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize the person staring back at me. She had a smile spread across her face, lighting up her features and she looked happy, genuinely happy. It was then that I recognized her. It has been three years since she made her last appearance. I missed her, and she was back. I was back.

I rubbed my hand over my face trying to wipe the smile that seemed to have taken permanent residence since Edward kissed me last night. I could feel my heart swell just at the thought of him. It was amazing. His lips against mine were tender, caring and I had never thought it would feel this perfect.

The walls I had built to protect myself three years ago came plummeting down last night, they didn't even put up a fight. I didn't even put up a fight. I wanted him, I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to feel his lips against mine, and that first brush of his lips sent quivers down my body, my heart went into overdrive and butterflies fluttered in my stomach in the extreme pleasure.

I needed a shower before I had to go pick up Brady from the Whitlock's. Plus Charlie was going to be here soon for his Sunday breakfast. I took a quick warm shower, enjoying the warm water cascading down my body and uncontrollably my thoughts went to Edward. He had looked so sexy last night. His hair was all disheveled after I had my hands in it. I loved that look on him, it arose my fantasies of how his hair would like after we would have sex.

I shook my head, needing to bring myself back to reality if I was planning to be back home before Charlie got here.

I slipped on my beige khakis, and paired them with a light cotton black sweater, the weather seemed to be warm enough. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and headed to my car.

I knocked on the Whitlock's door and waited.

"Bella! Good morning." I gave Alice a tight hug before I followed her in to the house. She led me into the kitchen where I found Jasper sitting on a bar stool having some breakfast.

"Good Morning Jasper." He got up to give me a brief hug before resuming his position on the bar stool.

"Morning, Bella. How was your dinner?" I could tell he was trying to hide back a smirk as he looked away and shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

I turned to Alice only to find she had a grin spread across her face, she was bouncing on the spot, eagerly waiting for me to answer.

I couldn't fight the smile that took over my face as my thoughts went to last night, I'm sure that was answer enough to their question. "It was great. We had a good time. His lasagna was delicious."

I couldn't stand their intent stares anymore so I had to turn around, pretending I was looking for Brady, "Where's Brady? Did he behave himself last night?" I turned back around only to find them both fighting back a smirk.

"What?" I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You can't just come in here, with a smile from ear to ear and just tell me you 'had a good time.'" She imitated me using air quotes.

"Yes, I can. What happened between me and Edward stays between me and Edward. Not to say anything happened." I quickly corrected. Alice just jumped into my arms giving me a tight squeeze, whispering in my ear as she did. "I'm going to get the details out of you, Bella, don't think you can escape me." She pulled away with a cunning smile on her face.

I just giggled and tried to ignore her threat. I wasn't sure how much I wanted to tell her just yet.

"I'll go get Brady." She ran off down the hall.

"She will get it out of you." Jasper said looking at me trying to fight back a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"Alice, she has a way of getting what she wants and she won't stop till she gets it. Believe me I know." He rolled his eyes at the last bit before he got up and took his plate to the sink. Just then Alice came back in with Brady, Peter and Charlotte.

I walked over to them greeting Charlotte and Peter with a kiss on the top of their heads before kneeling down in front of Brady.

"Good morning, my sweetie. Did you have a good time?" He nodded back eagerly, his face looking hopeful, "Can I stay one more night? Pleeeaaaase Mummy?"

I had to laugh at him, he seemed to have found a new home. "Not today sweetie, maybe another time, Ok?"

"Alright mum." He whined a little annoyed.

"Alright, Alice and Jasper, thank you so much for your hospitality. I really do appreciate you taking Brady for the night."

"Well, if means seeing you come in with a big grin etched across your face, then anytime." She said teasingly, I felt myself blush and quickly looked down at my feet to hide from her. Then I remembered what Edward and I had discussed.

"Oh, by the way, Edward and I were wondering if you guys would like to meet up later on?"

"Sure, how about dinner? There is this great place I know that serves up the best food and they have a little outdoor area for the kids too."

"Ok, sounds great Alice. We'll do that."

"Great, I'll tell Edward, he knows where it is, he can pick you up."

I said goodbye to everyone again and headed home. I got home about ten minutes before Charlie arrived.

"Sorry dad, Brady was at a friends place for the night, so I just got back from picking him up." I said busily running around the kitchen trying to prepare a decent breakfast hurriedly.

"Oh, why where were you?" He was sitting by the table, flicking through the newspaper, thank goodness for that, because I didn't want him to see the smile that made its way across my face at the thought of last night.

"Ahh…nothing, just had a quiet time at home." I wasn't really lying, I was at someone's home, and it was rather quiet. So I wasn't totally lying. I just wasn't ready to say anything to Charlie at the moment, not till I know what Edward and I have. I also wasn't ready for his judgment, he has never seen me date, and I've always made a clear point to him that I wasn't ready. I guess not everyone has the power that Edward Cullen as upon me.

I managed to finish making breakfast in record time and we proceeded to eat in silence, making small talk along the way.

Charlie left not long after and I decided to take the afternoon to relax. Brady was in a hyperactive mood so I wasn't able to really relax. He was playing a video game, making noises of frustration when he was defeated and would cheer when he defeated an enemy. I don't know what video game he was playing but it had him enthralled all afternoon.

I gave up on the relaxing and went to get ready. I wasn't sure what to wear because I didn't know what the dress code was. Then I figured if it had a kids area then it mustn't be too formal. I decided on my skinny jeans and a tight fitting black long sleeve top, it had a V neckline and a low V back.

At about 5 o'clock Edward, Alice and Jasper all arrived. I jumped into Edward's car while Brady wanted to ride with Peter again. We didn't kiss hello, because we weren't ready to tell the others yet. I also wasn't too keen on telling Brady anything till I knew how serious we were.

We arrived at this cute little Bistro. We found a nice cozy booth in the back while the kids ran off to play in a little kid's area outside that had a little play set.

I scooted beside Edward as Alice and Jasper sat at the bench opposite us.

"Hey where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked. I realized I hadn't mentioned to invite them.

"They went away Friday night for the weekend, they should be back tonight. Emmett and Rosalie….they like to enjoy….being alone." Edward said trying to fight back a cheeky grin. I knew exactly what he was implying.

"That's nice, it's always great to have a weekend away every now and then. It keeps the fire burning." I said fiddling with my hands. Jake and I had never had the chance to take weekends away, although I had always wanted to have that alone time with him. We never really had the money and I was never comfortable going away without Brady when he was so young.

We ordered our food and continued to converse comfortably. While Jasper was telling us a story about a arguing couple that came in to look at the lounge last week, I felt the need to be closer to Edward. He was wearing a black button up top where he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I could see the defining muscles along his forearm and I was getting a little turned on. It wasn't like me to get so attracted to someone but Edward was hard to resist. He had his other arm resting on the top of our seat behind me.

Before I knew it I placed my hand on his leg. He jumped a little but didn't look my way as not to capture Alice and Jasper's attention. His leg felt solid and muscular, I found I was becoming more and more turned on. I started rubbing my hand up and down his leg slowly, making sure not to go too close to his crotch.

As I kept my focus on Jasper I slowly slid my hand up towards his crotch. He fidgeted a bit in his seat and looked at me briefly from the corner of his eye and I noticed he had a little smile on his face.

I don't know what came over me but I let my hand keep climbing up towards his crotch till I got a little feel of his erection. He was enjoying this and it turned me on even more. His hand that was resting on the table came down slowly before he placed it on top of my hand and pushed it back down towards his knee. I held in a chuckle which caught Alice's attention. She looked at me quizzically; I just shook my head at her pretending it was nothing.

The waitress came back with our food. We devoured our meals with a little small talk along the way. The kids sat at the booth beside us eating their chicken schnitzels and chips. The whole time I was eating I was considering taking back my word on not rushing things with Edward. I was finding my control when I was with him was slipping; he was just too sexy for his own good.

Once we were finished we had a few more drinks and continued to enjoy each others company. Jasper and Edward then got up to go outside for a bit leaving me and Alice alone.

She leaned forward placing both hands palm down on the table, she had her eyes fixed on mine and I knew what she was going to get at.

"Now, Bella, don't tell me last night nothing happened because don't think I missed the little touchy feely action going on under the table earlier. Spill!" I felt myself blush ten shades of red at the thought of her witnessing my little play under the table. I hadn't fooled anyone.

"Please don't make a big deal out of this Alice, it was just one night and anything can happen from here. We….well we may have….kissed…a little." I had to throw in the 'little' bit at the end it I hoped it would somehow make it sound like it was no big deal.

Her face lit up and her jaw dropped. She started squealing and I blushed even more. I knew Alice well enough to know that she never down played her excitement.

"Oh my goodness Bella, that's great! What kind of kiss was it? A Peck, passionate, tongue?" I held up my hand to her to stop her, there was no way in hell I was giving away that information.

"A kiss. All you're getting is a kiss." I gave her a wicked grin hoping she would know that was all she was getting out of me.

Luckily the guys came back in and we decided to head off, Alice didn't hide her new found information. She kept glancing at Edward and grinning at him. He looked a little confused but just ignored her.

Brady rode in our car as Alice and Jasper left for home. By the time we got back to my house, Brady had fallen asleep in the car.

Edward carried him in for me, tucking him into bed. I stood by the door and watched the happy scene play out before me. It was something I had always wished for Brady, to have a father tuck him in at night. I felt hope run through me as the beautiful scene in front of me made me realize that all that could be possible for him one day.

We walked out of the bedroom, making sure I closed the door behind me. We walked into the kitchen where I started making some tea.

As I was grabbing the tea bags, Edward came from behind and snaked his arms around my waist. He planted a few kisses on my neck, before he spun me around to face him.

His eyes were smoldering and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell whenever I looked at him. He leaned in giving me a slow passionate kiss, pressing me up against him. He pulled away slowly, locking his gaze with mine again.

"Bella, you don't know what you do to me." He whispered as he leaned in and gave me a kiss along my neck, slowly towards my ear where he whispered again, "I find it so hard to control myself when I'm around you." He continued kissing me on the neck, I lolled my neck to the side allowing him better access. I was becoming extremely turned on. Just as I was about to consider taking back my word and giving in to the temptation, he pulled away and took a few steps back. I internally groaned at the loss of contact.

"Ok, I really have to stop now before I lose all self control." He chuckled as he took a seat at the dining table.

A little disappointed, I finished making us some tea. We sat on the couch and snuggled next to one another while we drank. We chatted comfortably, and the more I spent time with him the more I realized how perfect he was. I was falling for him more and more but I couldn't shake that guilty feeling of loving someone else besides my Jacob.

I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly felt Edwards strong arms wrap around me, I was pressed against his chest as he carried me to my bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck, too tired to open my eyes, I didn't want to let go.

He gently laid me down on my bed, I latched on tighter and I heard him chuckle as he tried to pry my arms from around his neck.

"Stay." I managed to mumble through my sleepy haze. He seemed to hesitate a bit before he laid himself beside me. I snuggled into his warm chest and wrapped one arm around his waist. His protective arms wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer.

It felt so good, having him with me, I couldn't bear for him to leave me alone. Without him I feel cold, I feel lonely and I feel empty, he's brought me back to life, and I wasn't going to ever let him go.

* * *

**_OK, what do you think will happen next?_**

**_Please Review because i love hearing from all of you!!!_**


	11. Holding Back

**_A/N - I hope you like this chapter, i'm posting it early because i somehow managed to write it so quickly. Hmmm....that might be because of all your amazing reviews, thankyou so much, i love reading them and they only motivate me to write quicker. If you keep up the reviews you will continue to get fast updates!!! : D_**

**_I dont know if some of you have realised but the reviews are not appearing on my page, it seems to be happening to a few people i know, dont worry, i still got to read all your reviews via email!!! They should pop up soon._**

**_Big thanks and hugs to my virtual family, you are all the best and i can never thank you enough for you support!!! MWA!!!_**

**_Lets get rolling..._**

_The talented Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight - I wish I was Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

**Holding Back**

**BPOV**

Movement beside me in my bed woke me up. I could feel the mattress bouncing a little. I opened my eyes to find it was still dark out, it must be still early. I turned myself over and found Edward, correction, a topless Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, a big grin formed on my face. He had stayed.

He must have heard me move because he turned himself around, placing one knee on the bed while his other leg stayed on the floor.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered, a soft smile playing at his features. He crawled back into bed and lay down beside me so that we were face to face.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and then pulled himself back to look me in the eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. He gave me his crooked smile as he spoke, "Even when you wake up you look beautiful." I smiled back and felt myself blush, luckily it was probably too dark for him to notice. I still hadn't said anything, I was still trying to get over the fact that he was topless and I found I was a little turned on.

"What time is it?" I croaked out.

He chuckled. "Its too early, I'm sorry I woke you. Its 5am. I have to get to work, otherwise I would have loved to stay here all morning." He scooted himself closer to me so that I was pressed up against his bare chest.

I could feel the definition of his toned chest, every muscle and every ridge. I felt a quiver run through at the touch of his skin.

"You're so toned." As soon as I said it, I mentally kicked myself for saying it. It seemed like my brain filter was still asleep. I sounded like some goof.

He chuckled, "I hope you don't mind, I had to take my shirt off, I always sleep shirtless, actually I usually just sleep in my boxers but I didn't think that would have been appropriate." He had to say that, he put the most beautiful mental image in my head. I was never going to sleep properly again.

I pulled away and sat myself up in bed while he did the same. I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to wake myself up. I couldn't stop smiling. I just woke up with Edward Cullen in my bed. I couldn't have been happier.

The sun began to rise as the room lit up just enough to make out everything in the room. I looked over at him and he was just gazing at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked nervously.

He wrapped his arm around me and cuddled me. I looked up into his piercing green eyes as he gazed down at me, "Bella, I could wake up like this everyday." Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at his words. It was all overwhelming, my feelings for him were uncontrollable, and he was feeling the same, at least that was what I could gather from his words. I needed him, I needed him like I needed air. He was becoming everything I have always needed.

He leaned down to give me a kiss on the lips, I reached my hand up to wrap around his neck to bring him closer. He grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up onto his lap so that I was straddling it, without breaking the kiss. I pulled back and gazed into his lust filled eyes, he grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine again. I fisted my hands into his hair. He tasted so sweet and his chest was so warm. It was then that I realized I was still in my clothes from the day before. I pulled away and he groaned at the loss of contact.

I chuckled, "I have to take a shower, look at me, I'm still in my clothes." His hands were rubbing up and down my thighs. It felt too good and I had to keep a hold of myself before I lost all self control.

He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I can fix that problem." My eyes fluttered closed as his breath tickled my neck. He began kissing me up and down my neck, softly. I had to stop, I wasn't about to get myself worked up only for him to pull away.

"Edward….stop." He pulled away and grinned at me. He obviously knew what he did to me.

"Do you know how hard it was for me not to touch you last night?" His eyes were piercing into mine. I raked my fingers through his hair lightly. Where did he come from? He wasn't meant for me. He was a god send. Everything any girl could want. Why would he date me, a widow with a child? That was something I would never understand.

"Well get used to it, because I loved having you here and I might be even asking you to stay more often." I smiled shyly at him, I just hoped he wouldn't say no.

"What about Brady?" He asked his brows furrowing. I had almost forgotten about Brady, I didn't want to tell him so he wouldn't get too attached to Edward when I still wasn't sure about where we were heading. I would love to spend the rest of my life with Edward, I could already see it but sometimes I think he might come to his senses and realize he could do so much better than me. I'm just Isabella Black, as plain as they get.

"What are you thinking?" He placed his index finger in between my brows, smoothing out the crease. I shrugged, I wasn't sure if I should tell him, I didn't want to scare him away.

"Its nothing." I leaned forward to hug him but he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back.

"Bella, I may not know you that well, but I know when you're lying. Tell me, I want to know." He looked concerned. I stared back at him. How do you tell someone you think that you're not good enough for them.

"Edward…..I just think that…..I…" He placed his finger under my chin to make me look up at him.

"Spit it out Bella." He seemed nervous now.

"Why are you with me? You could do so much better." I could feel the tears prickling my eyes. I'm such a cry baby, you would think after all the crying I've done over the last three years I would have no tears left in me.

He placed a tender kiss on my forehead. He looked me deep in the eyes and I could tell he was speaking truthfully, "Bella, don't ever say that to me again. You are more than I could ever ask for. I always wonder what you are doing with me. Any lucky man would kill to have someone so beautiful, sexy, caring and gentle like you Bella."

I fell apart, I was crying from uncertainty before but now my tears turned into tears of happiness. I never thought I would find happiness again. This was it for me, if something happened between me and Edward, my life would be over, one person can handle only so much heartbreak in their life.

He hugged me close, stroking my hair with one hand. I was falling hard for him and I was scared, scared that as soon as I allowed myself to be happy it would all fall apart, I didn't want to get my hopes up but my heart wasn't listening to logic, it was falling in love with Edward, I was falling in love with Edward.

"Don't cry beautiful, I'm not going anywhere." He continued stroking my hair and I continued hugging him close. I didn't want him to ever leave me. He was bringing me back to life.

We heard the door click open behind us and we both jumped. I turned to find Brady standing in the door way. We both froze, we didn't want to move suddenly and frighten him, he was rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the bed. It was then that I decided I had to move, I climbed off Edward's lap before he got startled. Brady continued to climb into bed, it was then he fully opened his eyes.

His eyes spotted me first, then Edward, his eyes widened and he jumped back startled. "Arrgghhh!"

He jumped off the bed, "Mum, there is someone in your bed!" He yelled out, his eyes wide with fear.

"Brady, Brady its ok, its just Edward." I jumped off the bed and went to hold him tight. I hated myself for doing this. I was so selfish last night, I didn't think about what Brady would think or do when he found Edward in bed with me, he had never seen me share a bed with anyone and we have never had a man living in the house with us.

"Hey little buddy it's just me, Edward." Edward climbed out of bed but kept his distance from us, he looked worried, he cared for Brady and agreed with me when I said I didn't want to overwhelm him with our relationship too soon.

I rubbed soothing circles into his back as he looked over at Edward. He seemed to have relaxed but he didn't look impressed.

"You're naked." He said disgusted pointing at Edward. I looked over at Edward, he glanced down at himself before looking at me confused, he didn't know what to say or do.

"He's not naked sweetie, he just hasn't got his top on that's all." He continued staring at Edward, and he didn't seem impressed. I was mentally kicking myself for being such an idiot.

"What is he doing in here, he doesn't live here?" It didn't come out hateful more like he was a little confused. I guess this was too much for him to witness all so soon.

"I know my sweet Brady. How about you get changed while I make you some breakfast ok? We will talk about this later."

He nodded, he looked back at me and gave me a weak smile, I hugged him tight before he walked out of the room. I stayed down for a second before I stood up to turn to Edward. He was still standing beside the bed looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that. I should have thought about Brady before I invited you in last night. I guess I didn't think." I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to calm my nerves. This was not how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to slowly introduce our relationship to Brady. The worst thing that could happen was for Brady to find Edward in my bed.

"Don't apologize Bella, this is my fault too. I shouldn't have accepted your offer last night, but I guess when I'm with you all logic flies out the window." He sighed as he reached for his shirt and began to put it back on.

"I'll have a talk with him, I'll sort this out, he is young and just confused. He has never seen me with any man before so it's just overwhelming for him." We were still awkwardly standing apart from each other, too scared to come close together in case Brady walked back in.

"Well, I have to get to work, I have to go home first, shower and grab my things. But I'll see you this afternoon?" He asked, hope in his voice and eyes.

"Sounds great. Don't worry about him Edward, he will be fine." He nodded but didn't say anything. He walked toward me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, keeping his eyes on the door. He pulled away, giving me a half hearted smile before he walked out.

This wasn't good. I might have just scared him away. This was just what I was talking about. He shouldn't have to work at a relationship to make it work, he didn't need problems like this. His other relationship failed because he had to work hard at it. Who would want to go through that again? I took a deep breath trying to keep myself from panicking.

I loved Brady more than anything in this world, he was my number one, he was my life. But I was falling in love with Edward and I don't think I would be able to give him up. He was becoming so much to me I already couldn't imagine my life without him. I wanted a family, I wanted Brady to have a father, every child has that right and shouldn't be deprived of that right.

I took a quick shower, happy to get out of my clothes. I slipped on my navy khaki pants and paired them with a cream colored sweater. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, I wasn't in the mood to fiddle with it.

I went into Brady's room and found him at his desk, coloring in. I knocked on the door, I was hoping he would have calmed down a little.

He turned to look at me but didn't say anything before he turned back to his book. I walked in slowly and sat on his bed beside his desk.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I was hoping a neutral question would give me and idea of what he was feeling. He nodded but didn't say anything keeping his focus on the book in front of him.

"Would you like to tell me what you're thinking?" He turned to look at me, he looked a little sad.

"Is Edward my new dad?" I took a deep breath. I wanted to make sure I answered this right.

"No sweetie he isn't. Your dad will always be your dad. No one will take his spot." He looked at me, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"But I want a dad, my dad, daddy Jake. When I was at Peter's place, his dad was playing ball with him outside, he tickled him and he helped us put a puzzle together. I want daddy Jake to do that." My heart twisted painfully. I never thought what he would think being around Jasper and seeing him bond with Peter. Any child would long for that. Brady never got to have that. It killed me even more that he will never remember Jake, yes he was too young to remember but Jake did all those things, he played with him, he tickled him, he taught him how to walk, but to Brady they were non-existent memories.

"You have to understand that every child is different sweetie. Your father did all those things with you too but unfortunately my Brady sometimes life isn't fair and things that we love are taken away from us. Your father is still with you, he will always be in your heart, no one will ever replace him."

He nodded before he got up and hugged me tight. I still wasn't sure what he thought about Edward but I thought for now I wasn't going to push it any further. I would just have to take things slow with Edward, introduce Edward to Brady slowly, allow him to see us just as friends before anything more.

I made breakfast and nothing more was mentioned of the incident this morning. We headed off to school and made it there a little early. The day was long and tiring and my mind was racing with a million different thoughts, all around what happened that morning.

Edward didn't show up after school, I thought the worst and figured he was having second thoughts about our relationship, I didn't blame him, no one needed that kind of head ache. Jasper came in snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Bella!" I was at my desk going through some papers. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Jasper, it's good to see you here." I forced him a smile, I had to try my best to seem happy.

"Is something wrong Bella? Do you want to talk?" I was such a bad actress I knew he would see right through me.

"No I'm fine." I wasn't going to tell him Edward spent the night, it was an innocent sleep over but try explaining that to them. Emmett burst through door just then.

"Hey guys, what's up?" His voice boomed into the room. He walked over to the kids giving them each a high five, before heading over to Jasper and I.

I just continued to fiddle with some things on desk to avoid eye contact with them.

"Hey Bella, I got a call from Edward about five minutes ago, he got stuck doing another shift and told me to tell you that he call you as soon as he gets the chance." My head snapped up to look at Emmett. Ok I could relax a little now, he wasn't avoiding me, he was just stuck at work.

"Thanks Emmett." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, guys I better get going, Rosalie wants me to take her to the hair dresser, her car is still at the mechanics. So I'll see you all tomorrow."

We all left with him. I got home and spent some time with Brady. As I was making dinner, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier, I've been swamped all day and got stuck doing another shift." He sounded fine, which caused me to smile. Maybe he didn't take it so bad.

"It's ok. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. How did Brady go?" He sounded a little nervous.

"Ok, I guess." I continued to explain to him my little talk with Brady and his feelings towards Jake and Peter with Jasper.

"Maybe I should spend some time with him, do things with him that a father would do, just to show him that he can have that too, even if he doesn't have his father with him." He was willing to work on this, it made me love him even more.

"That sounds like a great idea Edward. When do you finish work?" I was desperate to see him.

"I don't finish till two in the morning and then I have another shift starting at six. So I won't have anytime to see you till probably Wednesday."

"That's ok." My voice was laced with disappointment.

"I miss you so much Bella, I can't wait till I have my hands all over you." His voice was husky and filled with lust.

"Don't torture me over the phone Edward. Or I will head over to that hospital and have my way with you." I didn't think just his voice could turn me on but it did, I was becoming flustered just at the thought of his words. I really needed to get laid.

He chuckled, "Maybe that's not such a bad idea." I chuckled with him before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I served dinner and Brady told me of his day and told me how he had to read a whole sentence out in front of his class, he was so proud of himself it was so adorable. He got to have two servings of dessert for that. He sounded happy and that was all that mattered to me.

I put him to bed early since he had woken up earlier than usual that morning. I followed soon after.

The next day went by quickly which was good by me, I was so busy I didn't have time to dwell over missing Edward. Wednesday came and I couldn't wait till I saw Edward. All day I would glance at the clock counting down the hours till I would see him again. Charlotte didn't show up to school that day, it wasn't the same with out her, she secretly was my favorite student and I was always amazed at her advanced learning level. Alice had called me to tell me she had a mild case of the stomach flu.

The final bell rang and relief swept over me, Edward promised me the day before that he would come past after school. As the kids filed out, I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was rubbing out the work off the board. I turned around expecting to see Edward but instead I found Mike Newton, grinning at me.

"Hey Ms. Black. You're looking great today." I was becoming sick of his sleazy comments. I didn't know what his intentions were but he was always made me uncomfortable. I would always try to just ignore his comments.

"Good afternoon Mr. Newton." I don't know what he was doing here because he sister had already come in and picked up Tyler.

"Please call me Mike." I just nodded, I wasn't sure what else to say. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

I quickly looked down at my feet, how was I going to do this? I looked back up at him trying to look confident.

"I'm sorry Mr. Newton," I wasn't going to drop that formal barrier "it's against the rules to date the parents of my students." I walked around him to my desk hoping that would be enough for him to back off. But I felt him following me.

He leaned in close from behind me, he lips close to my ear, I froze, all the kids had left by now.

"Nobody has to know, it could be our little secret." He whispered.

I turned around and took a step back, disgust written all over my face. "I don't think you understand Mr. Newton, but I said I'm not interested."

He took a step closer, "Well, if you're opposed to dating, we could always be friends, you know, friends with benefits." I was pressed up against my desk now. His eyes were fixed on me, looking me up and down.

"I suggest you take a step back Newton before I make you." I turned to find Edward walking slowly over to us. Relief swept over me. Mike jumped back immediately and turned to Edward.

"Dr. Cullen, we were just having a friendly conversation." Edward continued to walk up to Mike till he was hovering over him, inches away from his face.

"If I ever see you near her again I will report you for sexual harassment and if that doesn't bother you, well let's just say, I can always take matters into my own hands. I'm sure you cherish your fucking balls quite a bit." Edward spoke with venom in his voice, his jaw clenched tight. Newton only managed to nod before taking a few steps back.

"Now why don't you apologize and then get the hell out of here." His voice was low but threatening.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Black. I won't bother you again." He looked back at Edward seeming a little scared before he hurriedly walked out.

Edward walked over to me and gave me a hug, "Are you ok? Did you hurt you or touch you?" I shook my head no against his chest, just happy to be in his arms again.

He pulled away and gave me a little kiss on the lips, "I've missed you so much baby, like you wouldn't believe."

"Me too and thank you Edward, I was getting a little scared."

"If he ever touches you or speaks to you unnecessarily again, you have to tell me Bella."

"I will, I promise." It was good to have him care so much about me. We pulled away as I gathered my things and just then Peter and Brady walked in.

We went our separate ways, trying not to push our relationship into Brady's face. We continued like that for the rest of the week. He would either drop off or pick the kids up from school but leave for home afterwards. We decided we would find ways to be together alone.

Saturday came and Edward and I had decided to take the kids to the movies. Charlotte was out shopping with Alice and Rosalie so it was just Peter and Brady with us. We took them to see Ice Age 3, apparently they had been both dying to see it.

I saved four seats for us. Edward recommended he grab the snacks with the kids, he was trying to get on Brady's good side. The three of them came back in, balancing way too many snacks in their hands. Brady and Peter wanted to sit in the row in front of us, I thought it was ok, the theatre was quite empty anyway, as long as they were in my view. Edward sat beside me and started laying down the snacks.

"I hope you don't mind, I just couldn't say no to their little faces." He chuckled as he handed them a number of chocolate bars, choc tops and bags of chips.

"I guess they won't be having dinner tonight, thanks to you." I chuckled.

Throughout the movie I would catch him staring at me, he would smile and look away. He looked so damn sexy, in his jeans and a green t-shirt that was making his eyes just pop. I was just picturing his toned chest underneath.

He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "You look so damn sexy Bella." I looked over at him and smiled, I was just wearing my jeans with a white button up top. I wasn't sure what was so sexy about that.

I let my hand slip onto his leg. His breath against my neck must have done it to me again. He looked over at me and smiled, but didn't remove my hand. I began to rub my hand up and down his leg slowly, keeping my eyes fixed on the movie. I let my hand climb up his leg till I felt his prominent erection. I looked over at him to find he had his head back against the head rest, he was enjoying this.

I began to rub him up and down, over the denim, loving the expressions on his face, he was biting his bottom lip and then began squirming a little in his seat, he was becoming even harder. His hand suddenly came over mine and he pushed it away.

I chuckled as I watched him, his eyes had glazed over. He leaned over to me again, "You are cruel Isabella Black! You don't know what you do to me."

I gave him a kiss on the lips, thankful Brady and Peter were too enthralled in the movie to notice. I was extremely turned on by that point and I noticed he was still adjusting himself in his seat. He looked over at me and I couldn't help but smirk. He looked uncomfortable; he shook his head at me as he continued to smile.

He leaned over again, "You know you can't do that to me and not follow through." His voice was deep and husky turning me on even more as I began to get wet. Who would have thought going to watch Ice Age 3 could be so much fun.

After about a minute, he got up from his seat and left, presumably to the bathroom. I had to hold in the laugh that threatened to emerge, the poor guy was probably straining painfully he had to go and do some readjusting.

After about five minutes he walked back in, I gave him an evil smirk and he just shook his head and smiled. We held hands for the rest of the movie, I'm sure to prevent mine from wondering.

The movie finished and we all filed out. Edward wanted to take the boys to an arcade. He went off playing with them not accepting the money I gave to Brady and Peter. He wanted to shout them. He played with them for a little bit and I noticed he spent a little extra time with Brady. Brady seemed to be loving it, successfully beating Edward at all the games. After about fifteen minutes, Edward came back to sit with me at my table.

"You know, he is one adorable kid. He has your beautiful big chocolate eyes, I just can't say no to them." He was staring deeply into mine and I had to remind myself to breathe.

I remembered what happened at the theatre and couldn't help but ask trying to hold in my laughter. We were sitting at a table, leaning towards one another.

"So…ahhh…what happened back at the theatre? I see you had to take a bathroom break." I had a cheeky smirk on my face. He dropped his head down in front him, then looked back me, his crooked smile perfectly intact.

"Well, when someone has such a strong affect on you and they don't follow through, you need to take matters into your own hands, no pun intended." I froze for a second before I burst out in laughter.

Once I had managed to contain myself I spoke, leaning towards him even more, "Dr. Cullen, I do plan on following through, maybe even sooner than you think." I tried to sound seductive but wasn't sure if I had succeeded.

"I was only kidding Bella about taking matters into my own hands. I'm saving that for you. And would it be inappropriate if I said that you just saying that has gotten me hard again?"

As I was about to answer him when the kids came running up to us screaming that they were hungry. We went off to grab some lunch and then we both headed home. I wanted Edward to come over but didn't want to push it for Brady's sake. Brady seemed happy enough hanging around Edward and I hoped that that would be enough that maybe he would warm to things easily between me and Edward.

* * *

****

**_Poor little Brady, What did you think of his reaction?_**

**_Please please review because seriously they are my addiction. Its Edward, Twilight and Reviews!!_**


	12. BB Brady Bonding

**_A/N - A big big big thankyou to all those that reviewed last chapter, i got an amazing amount of feedback, it made my week!! So glad to see so many of you loving this story._**

**_Sorry i took a while with this chapter. I had a whole nother chapter written but alot of you in your reviews asked to see some Brady/Edward bonding so i wrote this just for you!! The chapter i had originally written for this is now Chapter 13 which i will post in the next day or two._**

**_This is a really loooooong chapter, hope you dont mind. Makes up for the long wait i guess._**

**_Love and thanks to my virtual family. Can never thank you enough for your support._**

**_Lets get reading._**

* * *

**BB - Brady Bonding**

**BPOV**

"Ms. Black, Jared just stole my set of crayons, I told him not to but he took it!" Charlotte said with a quivering lip, she was on the brink of tears.

Jared was one of the little trouble makers, always stealing the other students things. Of course, I had a soft spot for Alice's daughter so her little face broke my heart more than it should if it were any other student.

"Ok, Charlotte lets go and see Jared." I held her hand and we walked over to Jared who was sitting in his seat coloring in.

I knelt down beside his seat with Charlotte by my side. "Hey there, Jared." He ignored me as he continued on with his coloring in.

"Jared, can I ask you where you got those crayons from?" He looked up at me then, then at Charlotte.

"I found them Ms. Black."

"Well, Charlotte says that you took them from her." He looked over at Charlotte angrily as he wasn't impressed she had dobbed him in.

"There were none left and I wanted to color in so I took them off her. BIG DEAL, she can find something else to do." He said with attitude. Charlotte burst into tears so I quickly wrapped an arm around her in comfort. As her teacher I wasn't really allowed to do anything more. Jared had problems with his anger which I needed to have to ask his parents about. It needed to be taken care of.

I came to speak but the school bell rang signaling the end of the day. I stood up and waited for it to stop before I spoke.

"Ok, everyone could you please pack everything away and get ready for your parents to pick you up." I hollered before kneeling back down drawing my attention back to Jared and Charlotte.

"Jared, please we are just talking here. I have explained to you many times that it is important to share. If you needed some crayons all you had to do was ask."

"NOOO!" He screamed at me, he was angrily gashing his crayon across the page by now.

Children had started filing out with their parents.

"Jared, you do not raise your voice at me otherwise I will send you to the principal's office you understand?" He looked at me unimpressed but nodded.

"Now, I need you to apologize to Charlotte." I noticed Edward leaning against the door looking a little concerned at Charlotte's tears. I smiled reassuringly at him before focusing on Jared again.

"Sorry I stole your crayons Charlotte."

"Thank you Jared for that apology. Now I don't want to have this situation occur again, do you understand?" I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Ms. Black."

"Ok, now pack up your things please, your parents will be here soon."

Jared's mother walked in just then, so I called Edward over to Charlotte so I could have a private talk with Jared's mother. I explained to her what had happened and that it was an occurring issue with his behavior. She assured me that her and her husband would take care of the issue accordingly.

Once she had left I walked over to Edward and Charlotte who were packing up her things.

"She's ok now." He assured me as he caught me looking over at Charlotte worriedly.

"I know, I just hate to see her cry. And that Jared kid….argh….it's not the first time he has made a student cry. I swear this is the last straw with him, if his parents aren't going to do much about it, I'm going to need to talk to the principal."

Edward rubbed soothing circles into my back as I spoke. I looked over at him and smiled, he was just perfect always knowing what to do to make me feel better.

Charlotte was holding on to Edward's leg, she wasn't crying anymore she just needed time to get over it.

"She's very sensitive." Edward whispered to me so she wouldn't hear. I nodded and knelt down to her.

"Hey there beautiful, you okay now?" She nodded.

"Whenever you have a problem just let me know ok? I'm your friend as well as your teacher so if there is anything that you're not comfortable with or anyone says or does anything to hurt you just tell me."

She nodded again but smiled this time.

"MUUUUUMMMY!" I stood up, startled by Brady's outburst as he came running into the room and crashed into my leg, hugging me tight.

I crouched down to his level and gave him a big hug. "Hi sweetie, oh, what's that in your hand?" I asked looking at a piece of paper in his hand. He held it up for me to look at, it was a painting.

"It's you mummy!" He said proudly. I looked like an alien, all green with no ears but so cute.

"Whoa! You did a great job Brady. It's as beautiful as your mother." Edward said kneeling down beside me in front of Brady. Brady looked at his painting again and then giggled. Then he seemed thoughtful.

"You think mummy is pretty too? So do I!" His eyes lit up with excitement. I pulled him in for a hug, that was probably one of the sweetest things I had ever heard him say.

"Well then Brady, that's one thing we have in common." Brady high fived Edward before he ran off to join Peter and Charlotte who were looking at the crafts hanging on the wall.

We both stood up, Edward looked at me with a big grin stretched across his face. "You're actually blushing Bella. You can't even take a compliment from your own son." He said as he caressed my cheek. I leaned into his hand loving his touch. I was missing being close to him so much. I had to pull away quickly remembering Brady.

"Hey baby, I was wondering if maybe we could take Brady somewhere this afternoon. Just the three of us, I really want him to warm to me a little and get him used to seeing us together more."

It had been two weeks since Brady walked in on us that morning. Edward had spent those two weeks either picking up or dropping off the kids in effort to see me, but wouldn't take it further than that. We wouldn't show any affection to one another other than friendly gestures in front of Brady.

"Sure sounds great!"

"Hey my bro! Fancy seeing you here!" Emmett's voice boomed through the room as he walked over to me and Edward.

"Hey Emmett!" He gave me one of his big bear hugs that I loved because they always made me feel better. He pulled back and turned to Edward.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were one of her students cos you're always here." He burst out into laughter at his own joke. Edward just playfully hit him on the arm trying not to laugh at his joke.

"Are you here to take Charlotte and Peter?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Rose and I are heading to Jasper and Alice's place for dinner tonight anyway. Why don't you guys join us?" I looked over at Edward, I wasn't sure what he had planned.

"We will let you know Emmett, thanks. Bella and I have to get going, we are taking Brady out for the afternoon."

"Oh, yeah the whole bonding thing I get it. Bella you have nothing to worry about, this guy is great with kids, why do you think Peter and Charlotte adore him so much?"

"I know, that's why I lo……." I froze and quickly looked down at my feet.

_Shit…good going Bella, almost slipped with the L word just then._

Thankfully neither of them seemed to have noticed as they had both turned their attention to Peter and Brady who were laughing hysterically chasing each other around the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding at the relief that Edward hadn't realized what I was going to say.

"Hey, hey boys, please, no running in the classrooms." I yelled out to them, they stopped immediately but continued laughing both trying to catch their breaths.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked turning to me.

"Sure."

We all headed off, promising Emmett we would try our best to meet him at Alice's and Jasper's for dinner.

**EPOV**

"This is a nice car Edward." I glanced over at Brady, he was gazing around the car, taking in every little detail, such a cute kid. I offered to take Brady with me in the car as Bella remembered she had to fax a few things before she left. She said she would follow us as soon as she finished up. I figured it would give me some bonding time one on one.

"Thank you Brady. You like cars?" I asked. His face lit up.

"I love cars! My room has cars everywhere. Mummy says that Daddy loved cars too. He was a mekankik."

I chuckled, "You mean mechanic?" He giggled at himself and nodded.

"I'm sure your Dad would have been very happy to know that you share his love for cars." He looked up at me, a sad smile forming across his little face.

"Mummy says that I look just like him too. He decorated my room with all car toys and furniture."

I nodded keeping my eyes on the road in front of me. I wasn't sure how much of his Dad I should mention, I didn't want to accidently say something that might upset him.

"You know Port Angeles has a car show. I will take you when it comes to town, you will love it." I was hoping I didn't sound like I was trying to replace his father, I was just hoping that he would understand that I could share his love for cars too.

"Great! That would be awesome!" He said almost bouncing in his seat with excitement. I pulled into the nearest parking space. I decided to bring him to the park just to throw a ball around, I loved sports and I was just hoping I could get Brady to enjoy some play time with me.

I walked over to Brady's side and let him out.

"Would it be ok with your mum if we got some ice cream?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, she doesn't normally let me eat things like that before dinner." His face suddenly lit up. "How about we buy her some as well, that way she can't be mad!" I had to laugh, I loved his little way of thinking.

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

We made our way to a little ice cream store that was situated across the road from the park, we walked inside and were confronted by a counter display filled with about 20 different flavors of ice cream.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked him, scanning the variety in front of me.

"I want cookies and cream. No, I want chocolate. No wait, wait, I want rocky road." I chuckled and looked over at him. He had his palms pressed against the glass as he looked over all the different flavors. I gave him another minute before I asked him again.

"Rocky road, positive?" He nodded quickly.

"Ok then." I ordered his rocky road and ordered a choc mint for myself.

"Do you know what your mum likes?" I asked him as I watched the teenage boy behind the counter scoop out our flavors.

"Ummmm…..I don't know, she likes anything with chocolate. How about choc fudge?"

"Ok, choc fudge it is."

We got our ice creams and made our way back to the park. I saw Bella parking her car next to mine.

"Here Brady, why don't you give her her ice cream, so that way she won't be mad you're eating one before dinner." He grinned back at me, already having ice cream dripping down the sides of his mouth. I internally chuckled at the sight. He was such a cute kid.

We approached Bella and Brady practically ran over to her almost dropping her ice cream.

"Look what Edward got me!" He said looking up at his mum with his grin still in place. Bella looked over at me raising an eye brow.

"Ice cream? Well, I hope you will still want dinner after that." She said looking down at Brady. The kid immediately held out her ice cream almost smothering it into her shirt. Bella took a quick step back just avoiding the mess by an inch.

"We got you some too!" He said almost too eagerly. I watched as Bella shook her head at me and chuckled.

"Well thank you so much, both of you. And you got me choc fudge just how I like it."

_I'd like to see just exactly how you like it. _

_Get a grip Cullen._

I grabbed a picnic blanket and we found a place in the park where Bella and I sat side by side and enjoyed our ice creams. Brady finished his before we even made it to our spot to sit. He ran off to play on the equipment leaving Bella and I alone.

"You didn't have to do that." She said licking her ice cream. I couldn't help but notice how her tongue licked up that ice cream, it was so fucking sexy.

"I thought he might like some ice cream. It was his idea to get you some so you wouldn't be mad." I said chuckling.

"Yeah he tends to know how to work me. He can be real cheeky at times."

We sat in silence as we continued to eat our ice creams. I finished mine before her, leaving me to do nothing but watch her lick it away. She caught me….every time.

"This is turning you on isn't it?" She said smirking at me.

"Just a little." I admitted, giving her my crooked smile, I knew she loved it.

I continued to stare at her and she continued smirking at me and blushing. It stayed that way till she finished the ice cream.

_About time, it was becoming too much._

"I know this may be hard for you Edward. It means so much to me. You don't have to go through all this, no one should have to go through all this."

I looked over at her a little stunned by her words. How could she think I wouldn't want this?

"Bella," I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, locking my eyes with hers, "I need you to understand this, I want you and I will do anything I have to in order to make this work."

She nodded smiling at me weakly. I knew she didn't truly believe it. I turned my body around so that I was facing her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I knew there was something more to this.

"I don't know. I just feel like you can't be meant for me, I know I keep saying that but I have a hard time believing someone like you wants to be with someone like me, who would want to go through all this in a relationship?"

I felt my breathing pick up, I was becoming a little pissed off at her words, I didn't want her thinking that, I wanted her more than anything in this world. I just didn't know how to make her believe it.

"Bella, look at me." She turned to look at me trying hard to smile.

"What do I need to do to make you believe that I want you? I want you Bella, more than anything in this world, please don't ever think other wise." I was pleading by then, searching her eyes for any sign of acknowledgement. She nodded.

"Ok" Was all she said. I looked over at Brady and found him digging up something in the dirt. I took it as my chance and pulled her in for a hug, I had to, hoping Brady would keep his focus on whatever it was he was digging out. She wrapped her arms around me tight and I held her there, wanting to hold her like that forever. I pulled away and glanced back at Brady, he was on the slide now, no sign that he had witnessed our hug.

She smiled at me and then leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"I want you more than anything too, I really do. I never expected to feel this way about anyone other than Jake." I tried not to read too much into her words. Was she saying she loved me? I decided to not read too much into it. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Brady came running back to us, holding out a worm. Bella squealed and got up quickly to get away from it as the worm wiggled in his fingers. I had to laugh, her squeal was just the cutest thing I had ever heard.

"What are you doing with a worm?" I asked him still trying to hold back my laughter.

"I want to take it home for a pet. They don't require much care mummy." He said looking over at his scared mum.

"I absolutely hate worms, and there is no way that is coming home with us. I don't care how easy it is to take care of. Go put it back and get it away from here." She was looking at the ground, I'm sure avoiding to look at the worm.

"Hey, little Brady, how bout you put that back and we play a little game of baseball? Have you ever played baseball before?" I asked.

He shook his head moving the worm around in his hands.

"Would you like to give it try? It's one of Peter's favorite sports." He nodded excitedly.

"Ok, go put the worm back and wash your hands over there by that tap. I'll go grab the bat and baseball."

He ran back to the patch of dirt that he had picked up the worm from. I turned to Bella and chuckled. "You are adorable when you freak out like that." I said moving close to her.

"I cannot stand worms or any creepy crawly things. I just can't." I had to break myself away before I grabbed her in for a passionate kiss, I was finding it real hard to keep my distance from her.

I jogged over to the car and grabbed my bat and ball out of the boot. I ran back and found Brady waiting for me.

Bella sat herself comfortably on the blanket ready to watch us. She gave me one of her beautiful smiles that just made my heart flutter.

"Alright, come on little guy, lets give this thing a go." I led him out to the middle of the park. I showed him how to swing the bat properly, he seemed to be natural at it, he was still a little young, but seemed to get the main gist of it. We continued practicing for about fifteen minutes.

"I want to hit the ball now!" He started jumping up and down excitedly, pleading with his eyes.

I stood a few feet away from him, slowly throwing the ball, just needing him to get his eye hand coordination right. He swung about 15 times, missing every ball.

"Is your hand tired little buddy? Do you want to stop?" He shook his head at me. I thought he would have been tired from all the swinging, the bat is quite heavy.

"Ok, well here goes another one." I took another few steps back leaving about 14 feet between us now. I threw the next ball and to my surprise he hit it, it came back flying towards me, knocking me with force in the gut.

"SHIT!" I clutched my stomach, it wasn't too bad, he was only a little kid, but because I was quite close to him it still hurt. Brady stood there stunned, staring back at me.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella came running up to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders trying to straighten me up. I nodded, just waiting for the pain to subside a little.

"I'm really sorry Edward." Brady said, his voice was soft, I could tell he felt bad.

"Its ok kid…..I'll be fine. It's not your fault anyway…..I shouldn't have been standing so close." I tried to say in between breaths.

"Edward, baby, please, come sit down." I straightened up and tried to pretend like I was fine, just for both their sakes. I followed Bella and Brady back to the blanket where we sat down.

"I'm sorry Edward." Brady said again. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to me.

"Its not your fault remember? I was silly for standing so close, I was trying to make it easy for you to hit the ball." I chuckled, the pain had started to wear off a little.

Bella sat beside me rubbing circles into my back, I wasn't sure what Brady was going to think but he didn't seem to mind.

"You said a bad word." Bella and I looked over at Brady. What did I say?

"Excuse me?" I asked innocently.

"When I hit you, you said the 'S' word. Mummy says that is a bad word." I had to hold in a chuckle, I looked over at Bella and I could tell she was fighting back a smile too. I hadn't realized I said it, lucky I didn't say anything worse.

"Yes my Brady, he did. I guess I will have to punish him for that later." She winked at me and gave me her cheeky smile. Would it be wrong to say my dick twitched at her comment?

I smiled back at her, I loved her playful side, anything could make her blush but when this naughty confident Bella comes out, she was a different person.

"Brady, sweetie why don't you go and play on the equipment for a second while Edward tries to feel better." He nodded and ran off. I turned my gazed to Bella, giving her my signature crooked smile.

"So, I'm in for punishment huh? Now what would that entail?" I asked.

She let out a little giggle before answering me, "I don't know yet, you'll just have to wait and see." I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to throw her back onto that blanket and make love to her for hours. I took a deep breath and tried to steer my mind off sex for at least a few minutes.

"He is a great kid Bella. He has such a gentle heart on him." I watched Brady go up the ladder and down the slide, it hurt me thinking about him not having a father. Little boys always need that father figure.

She chuckled, "Just like his father, Jake used to always go out of his way for others."

I just nodded. I didn't know what to say.

"How are you feeling, that was quite a hit."

"I'm ok….now." I looked over at her, she smiled back at me looking into my eyes. She was so beautiful.

"It's getting a little cold do you want to get going" I asked her. She nodded. We called Brady over and headed back to our cars.

"Would you like to come to Alice's and Jasper's for dinner?" I asked her, I was hoping she would agree, it would give me some time with her.

"Ok, as long as Brady and I aren't intruding."

"You are a part of our family now beautiful." Her eyes lit up. She smiled happily at me and I could tell that meant a lot to her

**BPOV**

We headed over to Alice and Jasper's house, Brady riding with Edward. He wanted to and I was happy that he seemed to be warming to Edward.

We arrived and I felt bad for not getting them anything, but it was a last minute invite so it didn't really give me anytime to buy anything.

The three of us walked up to the door and knocked. Jasper answered.

Hi guys! Nice to see you could make it, please come in." I hugged Jasper hello and followed Edward's lead into the house. Brady stopped me.

"Mummy, can I go find Peter please?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure sweetie, go ahead." He ran off outside, Peter and Charlotte were playing on a swing.

I greeted Alice and Rosalie who were in the kitchen preparing the food.

"Yay! You came. I was going to call you and make sure that you were coming." Alice said as she resumed her task of chopping up some onion.

"Oh, thanks Alice, it's so nice of you to invite Brady and me over for dinner, really."

"Don't be silly Bella, we love having you over."

Edward walked into the kitchen and stood beside me.

"Hey Alice, do you mind if I steal Bella away for a few minutes?" I looked over at him and he had a little cheeky smile in place.

"Sure, you two go ahead, we are almost done here."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs where we ran into Emmett.

"Hey Emmett." I greeted him.

"Hey you guys, where you going?" He asked questioningly looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"Ahh……Just wanted to show Bella something real quick." Edward answered sounding a little nervous, he squeezed my hand.

"What's upstairs to show her? It's just the bedrooms? Unless…." I think Emmett knew what was going on because he was smirking as he watched Edward squirm next to me.

"Can we just go Emmett?" Edward asked sounding a little annoyed. Emmett laughed out loud staring straight at Edward.

"Ok, Eddie, you go show her that _something_." He cleared his throat as he held in more laughter.

Edward pulled me by the hand and directed me upstairs.

"Sorry about him, he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." He whispered as we walked down the hall.

"Ok, so where are you taking me?" I asked. He opened the bathroom door pulling me inside before closing the door behind us.

He pulled me against his chest with his crooked smile in place. His bronze hair was all disheveled; he looked so sexy and naughty.

"Just stealing you away for a bit." He answered piercing his emerald eyes into mine. "Can I kiss you Bella? It's been way too long?" He asked swallowing.

I nodded because I knew I wouldn't be able to talk. He leaned in closer, slowly, his eyes on my lips, my eyes fluttered closed, waiting for his lips, I had wanted to kiss him for so long.

His lips came to mine softly, moving against mine in sync, I fisted my hands into his hair pulling him closer, I longed for his touch, I wanted him more than anything. His hands rested against my hips, rubbing me against him. I licked his bottom lip, I wanted more of him and his tongue met mine battling for dominance. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as I moaned into his mouth. I loved kissing him, it felt so good, it felt so right.

He pushed me up against the door, kissing me harder, wanting and needing me more. We continued like that for a while, panting against each other as we continued to moan into one another's mouth in pleasure. His hands rubbed up and down my sides as I pulled him incredibly further into my mouth.

I pulled him away and smiled evilly at him.

"What?" he asked out of breath.

I let my hand drop to the crotch of his pants where I rubbed him up and down.

"Just your punishment." I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Bella…….oh…fuck. You know I can't handle much more of this." He crushed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. His tongue roamed my mouth, tasting every bit of me, I rubbed my legs together for friction, I was enjoying this too much. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him deeper into my mouth.

Then the door knocked.

"Hey, love birds. Dinner is ready." We pulled away, Edward resting his forehead on my shoulder in frustration. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"We will be right out." He called out to Emmett. I heard Emmett chuckle before I heard his footsteps make it back down the hall. Edward looked me in the eyes, they were hooded and I knew he didn't want to stop. He smiled his crooked smile at me.

"I feel like two teenagers sneaking away to make out." I chuckled.

"We are, minus the teenage part." He smiled. "I want you so bad Bella. I need to have you alone, all to myself, no interruptions." He kissed me again on the lips.

"I know, how bout we go on a date, Brady could have a sleep over at Alice's. We could have a night all to ourselves." I said winking to him. I was ready to go all the way. His eyes lit up.

"Really?" I nodded blushing.

"How about this Saturday then?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect."

He thrust me against his hips, his prominent erection rubbing against me. He pierced his green eyes into mine.

"See what you do to me Bella?" I blushed even more. I loved having that effect on him.

"We should get going before they all come looking for us again." I said pushing away from him. It was taking everything in me to leave him. He nodded.

I looked over at him and laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You might need to adjust your clothes. I seemed to have gotten a little carried away." I chuckled. His shirt was a little twisted and his hair was a mess, more than the usual.

He went to the mirror and started readjusting his clothing. He looked down at himself.

"Ah…Bella? You might to beat me down there, I have a little problem, well more like a big problem," he winked at me, "down south. So I need time to calm down otherwise my pants are going to be screaming 'WE JUST MADE OUT EVERYONE'." I laughed out loud.

"Ok, take your time." I opened the door and headed downstairs.

I took a deep breath before walking into the living room. Everyone was already seated and I was confronted with four pairs of eyes staring directly at me, each and every one of them fighting back a smirk.

I felt my blush make its way to my face as I looked down at my feet and walked over to the table and took a seat. I was just going to avoid their gazes as best I could.

"Nice of you to join us." Alice giggled. I just smiled keeping my head down.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked with humor in his voice.

"He'll be down in a minute." I thought it would be best to just avoid the question.

We sat in silence and I could feel Emmett dying to say more but from the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie nudging him to keep quiet.

As Jasper was pouring us all some wine, Edward came walking into the room. Like they did with me, all four pairs of eyes focused on him. Edward cleared his throat as he sat down, clearly uncomfortable.

"What took you so long bro?" Emmett teased. "I always took you for the two minute kind a man." I almost choked on my wine, making it obvious for everyone to notice. Edward's head snapped up to Emmett, I looked over at Edward and he looked pissed.

_Really pissed._

"Can I talk to you Emmett please?" Edward said pushing his chair back and standing up. He was speaking through clenched teeth.

"Shoot." Emmett answered staying seated.

"In private?" Edward made clear, locking his eyes on Emmett. Emmett groaned and got up, following Edward out of the room. Everyone was silent and I was blushing profusely. I hated that everyone knew, we really needed to find some time alone.

"So…." Alice said trying to ease the tension.

"Excuse me." Jasper said trying to hold back his laughter as he walked out of the room. I looked over at Rosalie and Alice and they were both staring at me, smirks clear on their faces.

"We didn't do anything." I said too softly, I wasn't even sure they heard.

"Define 'anything'?" Rosalie teased. I looked down at my plate, how embarrassing, I felt like a teenager all over again, who was being confronted by her parents.

"Can we not talk about this, it's really uncomfortable." They both nodded. But it didn't keep Alice quiet.

"Sorry Bella, we just love teasing our little brother, it's good to see him back in the game. Emmett's a joker, don't take it personally."

"I know. Where are the kids?" I asked hoping that would steer their focus off me.

"They're outside, I'll go call them in." She went outside and called the kids in to sit down for dinner at their little table she had set out for them.

The boys came walking back in, Emmett looked a little upset and Edward seemed more relaxed than he had before. Jasper walked in smiling. Edward must really have hammered into Emmett.

We served up our dinner and ate talking comfortably with one another. No mention of our little 'sneaky disappearance", which kept me happy.

I explained to them what happened at school with Charlotte and how I was going to take care of Jared and make sure nothing like that happened again. Alice and Jasper didn't seem too concerned considering he didn't really personally offend her and trusted me enough to make sure I would keep an eye on things.

We finished up dinner and I helped Alice and Rosalie clear up and clean up. I invited Alice and Rosalie over for dinner with the boys for the following weekend. I had been meaning to do it but never seemed to find the time. They both agreed happily.

Considering it was a school night I decided to head off so Brady could get some sleep. I said my goodbyes, giving Emmett a little playful punch in the arm for teasing Edward, I thought I broke my knuckles he was as hard as a rock. I made a note never to hit him again.

Edward walked me out to the car and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before Brady could notice, who was already seated in the car.

I drove away with a grin on my face. I couldn't wait for my date with Edward on Saturday.

* * *

**_Tried to keep this fun, hope you enjoyed it!!_**

**_Please Review, i love reading them more than anything!!!_**


	13. Giving in to Temptation

**_A/N - Thank you again to all those that reviewed, you all know how much i love reading them and hearing your thoughts!!_**

**_Big thanks to my virtual family, i'm sure you are all relieved this much anticipated chapter is finally up!!_**

**_I wont blab on because there is some great stuff coming up : D_**

_I Don't own anything Twilight, i just love using the characters for my own pleasure!_

* * *

**Giving in to Temptation**

**BPOV**

"Oh stop being so boring and buy the damn dress." Alice forced me back around towards the mirror. I stared back at myself a little worried at what I saw.

"Alice, my boobs are going to pop out. All I have to do is bend over and POP!" They both burst into laughter at my little comment even though I was being serious. Alice and Rose had showed up at my classroom this afternoon and forced me out for a Friday evening of shopping with them. I wasn't a big fan of shopping but like I recently found out, you can't say no to Alice. They both insisted I needed a new dress for my date with Edward tomorrow night.

"Edward won't know what hit him when he sees you in that dress. He won't be able to keep his hands to himself." Alice giggled.

It was a cute little dress, black, short and tight fitting, hugging every curve in just the right way. It had a plunging neck line that had me a little worried. I did love it but I wasn't sure how comfortable I was going to be in it.

"Alice, I'm not that comfortable wearing something so revealing." I pleaded with her but apparently if Alice liked the dress then you_ had_ to buy it.

"Bella, please listen to me. You look great, that neckline is fine. It will be cold anyway so you'll have to wear a black cardigan or something on top, so chillax."

I ended up purchasing the dress and it cost more than what I would have liked. Alice offered to buy it for me but I didn't let her. It ended up in a long debate at the counter causing the sales lady to give up waiting for us and walked off till we made our decision. I wasn't going to allow her to buy it for me as nice as a gesture it was.

We went and had some dinner afterwards and I enjoyed the girl time. Brady was at Jasper's place with Edward. I was happy to see Brady really warming to Edward.

We chatted comfortably although I noticed Rosalie was still a little reserved around me. Edward told me it takes her time to warm to people and not to worry too much about it.

After a good chat at dinner and a couple of champagne glasses later we decided to head off. As we were making our way to the car we came across a lingerie store. The three of us stopped to take a little peak at the pieces in the window.

"I am in desperate need of some new lingerie. Come on girls, I want to try some on." Rosalie said as she stepped into the store without even waiting for us. Alice just grinned at me and grabbed me the arm and dragged me inside.

We each walked around the store taking a look at the different items. I saw Rosalie pull out a very revealing number, I wouldn't even call it lingerie and it was covering practically nothing. She held it out to me.

"Bella what do you think?" I froze for a second just hoping she wasn't expecting it for me.

"It's…..nice, if you like that sort of thing." I didn't know what to say, I just hope I hadn't sounded rude.

"I love it! I'm going to try it on." She grabbed a few more items and headed for the change room. Alice came up to me holding a white two piece set.

"Have you found anything?" She asked while browsing at a few pieces in front of her.

"I haven't really looked." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh come on Bella, pick out something for Edward, I'm sure he'll love it." I looked over at her and blushed. I never really felt sexy enough to wear any of these things. I had a couple back when Jake was alive, he loved these sorts of things, but it has been three years since I even thought of anything like this.

Now that she had put the thought in my head, I thought it would be a great idea to get something to wear underneath my dress for dinner. I wanted to feel as sexy and confident as possible.

"Ok, but you can't peak because it's weird to think you're helping me pick out something to seduce your brother in." I said smiling. It was a weird thought.

She playfully slapped me on the arm, "Oh silly Bella, there is no such thing as weird in our family." She giggled.

She walked off to try on her pieces as I continued to browse around. I wanted something simple but sexy. I ended up trying on a black lace push up bra paired with some black lacy panties. They looked good. I wanted that night to be special. I so desperately wanted Edward in that way that I was going to make sure it was perfect.

As I walked out of the dressing room happy with my choice, I found Rosalie checking out the handcuffs. I walked up beside her and raised an eyebrow at her, "Handcuffs? Really?"

She giggled and turned to me, hanging a furry white pair off her finger, "Emmett broke the last pair we had, so I have to buy some new ones." She said as matter of fact. I would love to be a fly on a wall when those two got it on. I could only imagine the things they get up to.

"He broke a pair?" I asked still stunned.

"It got a bit much for him, couldn't take the restraint anymore so SNAP!" She giggled as she grabbed another pair and headed for the counter. I just shook my head in disbelief as I chuckled to myself.

Happy with our purchases we headed home. Edward dropped off Brady at my place soon after I arrived. Brady ran off to his room leaving Edward and I standing by the door. I noticed him glance over at my bags on the coffee table, his crooked smile appeared as he looked back at me.

"Is there anything for me in there?" He asked cheekily, I felt myself blush. I pretended to zip my lips and throw the key away. He chuckled before he leaned in to whisper in my ear, his green eyes smoldering, he was too sexy for his own good.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself, Bella. You don't know the things I want to do to you." He pulled away, his crooked smile still intact. I blushed yet again, turning even redder.

He chuckled to himself and caressed my cheek, glancing over my shoulder making sure Brady was no where to be seen.

"See you tomorrow beautiful." He turned and got into his Volvo and drove off. I stood there, breathing heavily, I was never going to get over the effect that man had over me.

Saturday came and I spent the morning cleaning up around the house. I called Charlie letting him know to come over Sunday night for dinner instead of breakfast. I was planning on staying with Edward for the night. Of course I didn't tell him that part.

At about three, Jasper came and picked up Brady. He wanted to take Brady and Peter to a movie before their sleepover. I thanked him for doing this for me and promised to make it up to him and Alice. I mentioned to Jasper what Brady had said to me about him and Peter and he promised to make sure that Brady never felt left out.

That left me with a few hours to get ready. I took a shower, making sure every part of me was perfect. I wrapped a towel around my head and nervously slipped on my lingerie. I took a look at myself in the mirror, I felt confident enough in it and most importantly I felt sexy.

I slipped on my dress, my boobs were humbly pushed up by the bra it wasn't as bad as I had thought, it was enough cleavage to do the job.

As I curled my hair trying to define my natural waves, I found I was becoming extremely nervous. The butterflies started up and my palms began to sweat, I had to repeatedly take deep breaths to calm myself down. This night was an official date so it all seemed so real to me. I didn't know where we were going because Edward refused to even give me a hint, he just said to dress nice.

I put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss, like the usual, I wasn't big on make up and Edward didn't like me to put on too much.

I slipped on my black heels and as I was grabbing my purse the doorbell rang. I took one more deep breath and headed for the door.

_Deep breath Bella, It's just another night with Edward, don't freak out, it's just Edward, deep breath_

I opened the door to find the sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on, sporting the sexiest crooked smile, my breath hitched at the sight of him. He was wearing black slacks with a white button top and black vest. He looked so damn sexy I felt like running back inside and hiding, he couldn't be for me.

"Good evening my beautiful." He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. It sent a quiver down my spine.

He pulled away and his green eyes were sparkling. "You look……you look incredibly sexy Bella." I noticed he glanced down quickly at my chest before looking me back in the eyes. He cleared his throat and I knew he was trying hard not to stare at my chest. I looked down at my feet to hide my blush.

When I looked back up I found he was still staring and smiling, "Hey." I said almost breathless, it was all I could manage. I was still trying to figure out how someone like me could be with someone like Edward.

"Are you ok? You seem a little flustered?" He was fighting back a smirk

I took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm fine, it's just…you look really good." Yes, embarrass yourself. He chuckled and stepped even closer.

"Can I come in for a little bit?" He asked staring deeply into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sure, please come in." I moved aside and let him in. I closed the door and turned to find him right behind me, he pressed me up against the door.

His green eyes were piercing into mine as he placed one hand on my hip. He brought his other hand to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Don't move." He whispered as he leaned in closer. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips met mine, they moved slowly and passionately. His breathing picked up as his tongue swept across my bottom lip.

I opened up almost immediately allowing his tongue to plunge into my mouth. My breathing picked up and my heart started thrashing against my chest in the thrill. He tasted so sweet I felt my knees about to give in underneath me.

He pulled away slowly, still pressing me up against the door, just enough to look me in the eyes. The side of his lip curled up into his crooked smile as he gazed back at me, his eyes sparkling more than ever.

"You are so damn sexy. I can't wait till I have you all to myself."

I was so turned on at the feeling of his hard pressed up against me. If it wasn't for our date I would have taken him right there.

I smiled back at him, my face turning I'm sure into a lovely shade of pink.

He chuckled and pulled away, raking his fingers through his sex hair. He took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm good now. Can I have a cold glass of water, please?" His brows were furrowed but he was smiling, I could tell this was embarrassing for him, losing his restraint.

"Sure." I forced my legs to move to the kitchen where I poured him a glass of water.

I grabbed my cardigan and overnight bag and then we headed out. He opened the car door for me like the gentleman he was. I noticed he was driving the latest SLK Mercedes Benz. I raised an eye brow at him as he climbed in beside me.

"This is my weekend car. What can I say, I love my toys." He shrugged smiling before he started the car and we headed off.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait and see my beautiful." He brought his hand over and laced it with mine, giving it a kiss before resting it on his leg.

We ended up in Port Angeles in the cutest little French Restaurant. Edward had booked a little table for us near the back corner away from the rest of the crowd. Edward pulled out my seat for me to sit down, when I looked down in front of me, a single rose lay on top of the napkin. I looked up at him with a smile on my face. He chuckled as he took his seat.

"Just a little something I thought you might like. It's nothing really." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but I loved it, it was a sweet little gesture.

"Thank you, Edward, that's really sweet of you."

"Anything to make you smile, baby." Could he be any more perfect?

"How did Brady go yesterday?" I asked.

"It went good. He seems comfortable enough around me. He's warmed to me, he laughs at my jokes I guess. It can't be all bad right?" He laughed at himself.

I shook my head, "I know I keep saying this, but thank you. It means so much to me."

"Bella," he grabbed my hand from across the table, "I need you to understand one thing. We may not have known each other for very long yet, but I feel this….I feel very strongly for you. It scares me sometimes Bella, I feel like it is all too soon, but I can't control what my heart is telling me." He was staring deeply into my eyes, sincerity written all over his face. I wanted so much to tell him at that moment that I loved him. I loved Edward Cullen. But I knew it was too soon, he may feel strongly for me but he didn't say it was love.

I tried to hold back my tears of happiness, "Edward, I feel so much for you too. I….I…." I began to stutter, my tears filling my eyes. I grabbed the napkin and wiped away the tears. He stood up from his chair and came over to me, pulling me up and giving me a hug. I didn't care what everyone in the restaurant was going to think, when I was with Edward nothing else mattered.

I hugged him tight, feelings of joy, happiness and love overwhelming every pore in my body. This was it for me, a second chance at love. He was all I had left.

He pulled back and kissed a tear on my cheek. I sat back down and he resumed his place in seat. We ordered our food and ate, enjoying one another's company and conversing comfortably about practically anything and everything.

**EPOV**

We finished our dinner and headed back to my car, I made sure she took the rose with her. I was feeling things for Bella I have never felt for anyone. Yes, I did love Tanya, but this felt different. I was falling for her and I was falling hard. She is everything I have ever been looking for and more.

I was going to do everything in my power to make this work. I needed Brady to want me, I would never want to replace his father, but I wanted to show him it is ok to do all those fatherly things with me too. I was really starting to fall in love with Brady too. He is so mature and has such a kind and gentle heart just like his mother. I would love to be his step father some day.

I drove to Crescent Beach, it was a quiet small pristine sandy beach, I thought it would be nice to come and take a walk. I pulled over and got out to open her door. I helped her out and pulled her against me for a kiss. I couldn't wait to get her back to my place where we would be alone. I knew it would be difficult for her, giving herself to someone other than her husband, and I was going to respect that and take her lead.

I pulled away and smiled back at her. She looked so incredibly sexy I was having a hard time keeping my hands to myself.

"We are going to take a walk on the beach. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head smiling at me. I loved her smile, I made a promise to myself to always make her smile.

"That sounds great. It's a little cold though." She said nervously, I could tell she didn't want to upset me.

"I've thought of that don't worry." I ran to the trunk and pulled out a blanket, it was incredibly soft and light but enough to keep her warm.

I wrapped it around her and grabbed an extra one to sit on then headed down to the beach. We took our shoes off and began walking along the beach, enjoying the quiet sounds of the water breaking at the shore.

"Do you come here often?" She asked.

"No, I came here once, and I loved it, unfortunately the company put a damper on it." I shrugged, I was hoping she wouldn't ask who but I'm sure she understood it was Tanya. We came here once during the day just for a relaxing lunch. We ended up in a fight and headed home. We used to fight on a regular basis. She would turn nothing into everything.

We continued to walk for a little bit before we found a spot to sit down where laid out the extra blanket I had brought. I wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed her warmth. She fit perfectly in my arms, where she belonged.

"Its so beautiful here, Edward."

"Just like you." She turned to look at me and she blushed, she was so beautiful when she did that.

I leaned in and gave her kiss, she tasted so good. She leaned back to lie down on the blanket and I hovered myself over her, kissing her passionately, wanting her more than anything. Her tongue danced with mine as I felt my dick twitch, my erection was straining painfully against my pants I wasn't sure how much I longer I good take of this.

I pulled away but left myself over her my palms flat on the blanket on either side of her head. She had a lazy smile on her face, her eyes had glazed over and I knew she wanted it bad.

"You ready to go home?" She nodded, so we got up grabbed our things and headed for my place.

We got to my place and I lead her to the kitchen, "Would you like a drink of wine or something?"

"That would be nice thank you." I needed the wine to calm my nerves. I poured us both a glass and we went to sit on the couch, where I snuggled her next to me, wrapping my arm around her.

"This is such a beautiful home Edward, did you design it?"

"I designed the layout, my mother, Esme, did the entire interior design, she has a real eye for design. She can do literally anything you want."

"How long have you been living here?" She asked innocently. I couldn't lie to her but I didn't want to bring up the subject on a night like this.

"Just under two years, I actually built this for….ah…Tanya and I. She never moved in though. She planned to move in after we got married but…you know that didn't work out." It was uncomfortable for me to mention because I didn't want her feeling uncomfortable about. She stayed silent she didn't say anything and I didn't push it.

I placed my wine on the coffee table and did the same with hers, she looked at me questioningly as I took the glass out of her hands.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" I don't know why I asked, but I just felt the need to, maybe because we were all alone and anything could happen. She swallowed as she nodded.

I leaned into her and gave her a long but soft kiss on the lips, sucking on her bottom lip gently. Her hands went to my hair. She twisted herself fully towards me as I let my hands travel to her thighs, stroking them up and down slowly. Her skin was as soft as silk under my fingertips.

Our breathing picked up as the kiss became needier. She pulled me in closer deepening our kiss, I groaned into her mouth in pleasure, I was enjoying this so fucking much, I thought I was going to explode.

I pulled away from her mouth and she groaned in annoyance, I didn't want to push her. I chuckled at her determination. She looked so flustered and sexy.

"Edward, please don't stop." She whispered piercing her eyes into mine. She pulled me back in for a searing kiss. She wanted this so bad. Her tongue roamed around my mouth in need. She was letting loose, I could tell this kiss was different from all her others, she wasn't holding back.

I pulled away from her mouth and began kissing her up and down her neck, I wanted more of her and I needed more of her.

"Edward, I need you, I want you." She said breathlessly. I pulled away, picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room.

I made it to my room and let her down. She immediately grabbed me by the shirt and smashed her lips to mine. Without breaking the kiss she spun us around and then she pulled away and placed her hands on my chest pushing me back so that I fell sitting on the edge of my bed.

I wanted her so much, I wanted to hear her scream in pleasure, to say my name. I wanted to do things to her I haven't done to anyone else before.

She walked up to me slowly, her eyes hooded and filled with lust. She grabbed the hem of my vest and pulled it up over my head. She proceeded to unbutton my shirt, never breaking her eye contact from mine. Once she had it undone she pushed it off my shoulders, she gazed down at my body, an approving smile slowly forming across her face.

She fisted her hands into my hair and pulled me in for another kiss, I let my tongue move around her mouth, tasting every bit of her as her hands dropped to my chest where she caressed me slowly. My hands went to her hips, then I slowly moved them to her back where I found the zipper of her dress, I began to unzip slowly, waiting for her stop me.

She didn't.

Once I had it all the way down, she pulled away and took a few steps back, locking her gaze with mine. She grabbed her dress on both sides of her shoulders and pulled it down, letting it slip off down her chest then the rest of her body till it pooled around her feet. She stood in nothing but her black lace bra and panties with heels.

_So fucking sexy_

I gazed her up and down, she was absolutely fucking beautiful. I involuntarily moaned, I couldn't hold it in, I wanted her and I wanted her now. I gestured her toward me with my finger, she walked towards me slowly, her eyes were heavy and her chest heaved with each breath.

Her breasts were snug in her black lace push up bra and my hands twitched to touch them. She looked me deep in the eye, her eyes sparkling with satisfaction.

"You are so fucking sexy Bella." I swallowed down another moan, I knew I had to hold myself together, I'd never been so turned on before in my life.

I pulled her by the waist against me again and plunged my tongue into her mouth, needing her more than anything. Her hands went to fist my hair as I let my hands slide up her sides and to her front to cup both her breasts. I cupped and squeezed them moaning in satisfaction into her mouth.

I broke from her mouth giving her wet kisses along her neck and shoulder, her skin was soft as silk, I started licking and sucking her in need for more. I let my hands travel to her back and to her bra where I unclasped it, I pulled back as she let it slide down her arms and to the floor.

I let out a moan at the sight of her breasts, her nipples were hard and erect. I grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed where I hovered over her and began kissing her with more need. She opened her legs and I sat myself between them, I leaned over her with my palms on either side of her head as I looked down at her and smiled.

"I've never wanted someone so much in my life." I whispered piercing my gaze into her chocolate brown eyes.

She lazily smiled and I could tell she wanted this really bad. I kissed her neck, up along her jaw and then back down, making my way to her bare chest. I continued to give her wet kisses down her to stomach, circling my tongue around her navel before I made my way back up where I took one nipple into my mouth. I licked and sucked her nipple while my other hand cupped and squeezed the other one. Her fingers were running up and down my back, her hands fisting as she moaned in pleasure.

Her hands went to the buttons on my slacks and she started undoing them till she had all of them undone. I toed off my shoes and socks before I pulled down my pants and kicked them off leaving me in my boxer briefs, my prominent erection pushing against the thin fabric.

I sat up looking down at her black lacy panties. She looked so sexy I was about to cum just by looking at her. I started kissing her again lacing one hand with hers and bringing it up above her head to rest on the mattress.

My other hand travelled up and down her thigh slowly, moving towards her inner thigh and up towards her heated core, she jumped a little at the sensation. I slid my finger along her slit and her hips bucked up to meet my hand. I groaned into her mouth as I felt how wet she was. She was dripping she was so turned on.

"Bella, you are so wet for me." It came out a like a moan, I couldn't even speak properly.

Her free hand found the hem of the front of my briefs, I lifted my hips up away from her hand, "Not now Bella, this is all about you." I whispered while continuing to rub her slit.

Her free hand fisted into the sheets as I continued to run my finger up and down her slit. I sat up releasing her hand and placed both hands on the hem of her panties. Locking my gaze with hers I slowly slid them down before I flung them on the floor.

My hand found her slit again and I continued to run my finger up and down.

"Edward please." She pleaded softly as her hips moved in sync with movement of my finger against her slit. She wanted me in her, and I wanted it more than anything.

I gave her a soft kiss on the lips before sliding my body down hers till I was between her legs again. I ran my tongue over her heated core and I heard a whimper escape her lips as her hips bucked up. Her hands found my hair as I continued to lick and suck her swollen bud. She tasted so damn good I didn't want to ever stop. I wanted to get lost in it.

I let my finger trace her opening before sliding it in her. I continued to suck and lick her while I let my finger massage her. I added another finger to bring her to her release quicker.

I continued to work my fingers in her, getting lost in her moans and groans of pleasure. I curled my finger inside her and worked her G-spot, her breathing picked up and I worked even faster bringing her to her release. I felt her walls constrict and then worked my fingers even harder as I watched her ride out the waves of her climax, she looked beautiful. She let out the most beautiful moan, it was like music to my ears.

Once her trembling had slowed I slipped my fingers out and made my way up her body. A satisfied but lazy smile made its way across her face as her eyes sparkled back at me.

"Bella, you're so beautiful." I whispered before she pulled me in for a kiss. Our tongues came together and her hands went to the hem of my briefs where she tried to slide them down. I pulled away from her lips enough to slip off my briefs, my hard sprung free from the confines of the fabric and I settled myself in between her legs.

Her hands went to my rear where she pushed me up against her core. She locked her eyes with mine as her soft voice pleaded with me "Edward, I want you so badly." I let my hard find her entrance and then locking her gaze I slowly slid into her.

She was incredibly wet and warm I let out a moan in satisfaction, I had to focus on something else trying to hold off my release, I felt like a fourteen year old virgin, I couldn't lose it now.

I stayed inside her without moving trying to focus on my control. I began to move slowly, she moved her hips in sync with mine but I halted her with my hands, I needed to gain full control of myself first. I began to move again, slowly enjoying every bit of her warm core. I gave her a light kiss on the lips then rested my head on her shoulder as I picked up the pace.

I let my hand lift her hips indicating to her it was ok to move now. Immediately her hips met my movements, I picked up the pace as both of our breathing became erratic. I continued moving in and out of her, I pulled my head away from her shoulder and stared back at her, she opened her eyes and locked her gaze with mine, they were glazed over and so filled with lust she was so beautiful.

I let my hand travel down to the back of her knee where I lifted her leg over my hip. She groaned at the angle and her hands moved to my ass where she pressed me into her even deeper. I kept on diving into her a few more times till I felt her walls constrict around me.

"Bella…say it. Fuck….Say my name Bella." I pleaded breathlessly with her.

She fisted her hands into the sheets as she rode out the waves of her climax.

"Ed….Edward!!" She moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Hearing my name, I let go and came inside of her as I rode the waves of extreme pleasure.

"Ah….Bella…Fuck."

I let my head drop to the crook of her neck as we panted against each other. She gave me a few kisses on my neck and cheek, I lifted my eyes up to meet hers, she was smiling lazily at me and I'm sure I mirrored the same look.

I rolled off her and pulled her close against my chest. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then looked her in the eyes again.

"Edward….that was amazing!" She spoke softly still trying to catch her breath. I smiled back at her. I had never enjoyed sex that much in my life. She was so beautiful, laying there with her hair fanned out against my sheets.

My sheets

I wanted her forever. I wanted her next to me in my bed and to never ever let her go. She was becoming my everything and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**_Ok, What did you think??? That was my first ever smut, i hope i did you all proud._**

**_Let me know what you thought of it and please review, i really love reading them all. I'm like a little kid on Christmas morning! : D_**


	14. The Morning After

**_A/N - Thankyou for all your great reviews for last chapter. Great to know you all enjoyed the smut!! I've given you another little treat in this one as well._**

**_This is another really long chapter, it seems alot of you dont mind them and i cant help writing them._**

**_*Hugs* to my virtual family, love each and everyone of you. This Chapter goes to DEBBLISS - who asked for more dirty talk hehe, hope there is enough in here for you!!_**

_I dont' own anything Twilight - I just love to use its characters for my own pleasures : )_

* * *

**The Morning After**

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open and I was confronted by a mop of bronze locks. I could feel the smile make its way across my sleepy face as I realized where I was and who I was with. Edward.

My Edward

My thoughts automatically went to last night. Only one word to describe it,

_WOW_!

He was everything I had dreamed of and more. I don't think I had ever enjoyed myself so much in my life. It may have been three years and maybe that's why it felt _all so_ good but I knew it was all about Edward. He was great, his movements, his tongue, his fingers, oh my…his fingers.

His movement beside me snapped me out of my thoughts. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as I was facing him on my side. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and spotted me. A smile crept up onto his perfect face.

"Good morning baby." His was voice heavy with sleep.

"Morning." I said with a big grin. I would love to wake up to him every day.

He cuddled me closer as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I hope you slept well." He gave me his lop sided grin.

"After our little fun……I slept like a baby. Actually, I can't remember the last time I slept this good." It was true, I couldn't remember the last time I slept so soundly. He chuckled.

"I _loved _last night. You're incredible, you know that Bella?" He asked locking his green eyes with mine. I felt myself blush. What did I ever do to deserve someone like Edward?

"You weren't too bad yourself." I joked.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked. I still needed to pick up Brady. He peaked over me to glance at his bed side clock.

"Its seven." He answered looking back at me. I kissed his chest and then let my fingers trail lightly up and down his chest enjoying the hard ridges of his muscles.

"If you need to take a shower go ahead. Make yourself at home my beautiful." I hugged his bare body against mine, it felt too good to get away from. He chuckled.

"I didn't mean you have to go now, I could sit here with you in my arms all morning, so take your time." He whispered as he began to rub his hands lightly up and down my bare side. I looked up at him, biting my lower lip. I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night.

His hand trailed to the front of my thighs slowly making its way to my centre. He kept going till he reached the top my slit, my breath hitched. He stopped and chuckled.

Teaser

He brought his mouth to my ear, "Don't you just hate being teased like that?" he whispered. I pretended to get mad and came to get out of bed. I wasn't. I knew he was just getting me back for all the times I did it to him.

He pulled me back by my arm. "Are you mad?" He asked still chuckling.

I turned to look at him, a cheeky smile making its way across my face. "Why don't you find out?" I grabbed the bed sheet, wrapped it around me and made my way to his bathroom, leaving him lying naked and bare.

I closed the door behind me but didn't lock it, I was just going to take a shower anyway. I turned the hot water on and got in. I stood under the water, letting the warmth relax me. I hadn't felt so happy in such a long time.

As I came to grab the shampoo bottle I heard Edward clear his throat. I turned around to find him standing in the bathroom facing me. I could just barely make out his silhouette through the steamed glass. He approached and slid the shower door open and peaked through, he looked me up and down with a cheeky smile across his face.

"I made this big enough for two. Mind if I join?" He asked with his crooked smile in place. I shook my head. As if I was going to reject his offer.

He stepped in and for the first time I saw him totally naked. My eyes trailed down his body, down a very sexy bronze happy trail that led down to his most prized possession. I could see why I was so satisfied last night, the man was gifted.

My eyes met his again to find he was fighting back a smirk.

"Like what you see?" He asked cheekily.

I felt myself blush but I tried to act confident, I stepped toward him so that we were pressed up against each other.

"Definitely." I whispered locking eyes with him. I let my fingers trail down his chest, along his happy trail where I let my hand brush the tip of his erection. His breath hitched and I chuckled.

I stroked my hand up his length slowly, causing him to let out a groan as his eyes became heavy. I grasped it lightly and began stroking it, his head rested on my shoulder as I continued to work it. I pulled my hand away and his head popped up to look at me, clearly disappointed at the loss of contact.

"You don't think I'm that cruel do you?" I asked, but I didn't wait for his answer. I slid down to a crouch in front of him.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, just wanting to see the expression on his face. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Bella, you don't have…..oh fuck!" I didn't let him finish before I took him into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his tip, licking off the bit of pre cum that he had beaded there, he tasted so sweet. He moaned again in satisfaction. I loved hearing him moan in pleasure.

I took him all the way into my mouth and I felt him slightly jolt at the sensation. His hands went to my head, gently guiding me as I went. I twirled my tongue around and down his length and then worked my way back up. I brought my hand to his base as he was too big to take all in, I stroked with my hand as I worked his length up and then back down with my mouth. I picked up the pace and his groans in pleasure increased.

I suddenly felt his hands grab me by the shoulders where he guided me up and away from his length. He looked at me, locking his hooded eyes with mine.

"I can't be selfish Bella, I want you to have a little fun too." With that he crashed his lips to mine with a searing kiss as he pressed me up against the shower wall, his bare wet body up against mine. My tongue met his in a battle for dominance. We wanted each other and our kiss was saying it all.

I locked my hands into his wet hair pulling him deeper into my mouth. One of his hands grabbed onto my hips, thrusting me against his hard. His free hand was rubbing my side in need, slowly moving to my chest and then cupped over my breast. I moaned into his mouth, I wanted him in me again, he was becoming a drug I needed. He pinched and pulled my nipple as I moaned even more into his mouth.

His mouth left mine and went to my neck, where he gave me wet kisses down my neck, along my shoulder and then to my breast where he licked across my nipple.

"Ung…." Was all that could manage to escape my lips. I arched my back into his mouth needing him impossibly more, I could feel myself extremely wet and I tried to rub my legs together for friction.

"Edward…I need more." I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle this.

"More of what, Bella? I want you to say it." He said breathlessly as he made his way up to my neck where he continued to kiss and suck the skin there. I swallowed as I tried to breathe properly. I never thought I could be so strongly taken by sexual desire.

"I want you Edward. I want you inside me, please." I pleaded breathlessly as we continued to pant against one another.

"How badly do you want me Baby? Please tell me." He panted, he seemed to be enjoying the dirty talk, and it was turning me on even more.

"I want you so badly. Edward please, I just need to feel you inside of me." I felt like I was going to explode, I just needed him.

The water was cascading down our heated bodies, steaming up the shower to an extreme. He smashed his lips to mine again as he trailed his hand down across my ass, down my thigh and to the back of my knee where he hitched my leg up over his hip. He pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with me. He brought his erection to my entrance, watching me closely as he slowly slid in me. The angle had us both moan in pleasure at the same time. He felt so damn good. My hands went to his ass where I pushed him into me further.

He began to move in and out of me, hitting all right spots. We were panting against each other as he picked up the pace and dove into me even deeper. My fingers dug into his back as I tried to hold back my moans. He just felt too good.

He continued to grind into me as we continued to pant heavily against each other, the steam making it hard to breathe properly. He crashed his lips to mine again, plunging his tongue into my mouth seeking mine. He pulled away for air as his movements became more rapid.

I could feel my walls constrict so my release was coming.

His moves became more frantic as I came to my release and at the same time I felt him explode inside of me. We both rode out the waves of our climax together, just as strong and long as last night. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his head fell to my shoulder.

"Edward." I said breathlessly.

Once I had stopped quivering I turned my head to kiss him along his neck, the water bouncing off of each of us. He looked up at me and let my leg down.

"Bella, that was……you are incredible." I hugged him against me, his warm and bare body feeling just right against mine.

He knew how to work his magic, I don't think I could ever get enough of him. He suddenly pulled me back, fear wide in his eyes. I panicked.

"Oh my God Bella. I'm so sorry, I didn't use a condom. Please tell me you're on the Pill. Shit, I can't believe I was so careless." I placed my finger against his lips to stop him.

"Edward, don't worry, I'm on the pill." I watched as his face relaxed in relief.

"Bella baby, I'm so sorry, I just lose all rational thought when I'm with you." I chuckled as I leaned into his hold.

"Baby, I don't think I could ever get enough of you." He whispered into my ear. He hugged me even tighter against him, both us enjoying the warmth of each others bodies.

We had our showers together, he scrubbed my body and I scrubbed his, enjoying the intimacy of it. We dried off and he handed me a bath robe. I wrapped myself in it and went to fetch my over night bag as he got dressed.

I slipped on my black skinny jeans and paired it with a creamed colored v-neck sweater. I left my hair out to dry to its natural waves and then slipped on my black ballet flats and headed downstairs after Edward.

As soon as I made it down the stairs the aroma of eggs and bacon had filled the air. I found him in the kitchen over the stove, flipping some eggs. I came up from behind him, stroking his back gently through his blue shirt.

"Edward…that smells so good." He turned around and pulled me against him by my hips.

"Nothing will ever smell as good as you." He leaned down into my hair and took in a deep breath. He pulled away to look at me and he chuckled.

"You always smell like strawberries. It's so sexy." His voice was low and husky.

"I hope we can do this more often." I said, my voice filled with hope. I was becoming extremely attached to him. I felt complete again when I was with him.

"I would love nothing more than that my beautiful." He kissed the top of my head. I hugged him tighter against me, I loved the feeling of his hard chest.

He let out a chuckle, "Ah…Bella, unless you like burnt eggs you're going to have to let go, baby." I grunted in frustration and let him go so he could flip the eggs onto a plate.

"Anything I can do?" I asked scanning the kitchen for anything that required my attention.

"Not at all, baby. Everything is ready."

We sat at his big breakfast bar and ate our breakfast in silence, both of us stealing glances at each other and chuckling when the other got caught. I would never understand how Tanya gave up someone so perfect.

We finished up and I gathered our plates and insisted on washing them by hand. It wasn't that much anyway.

As I was finishing up, he came up from behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Do you think it would be good idea if I come with you to pick up Brady?" He sounded hopeful.

I turned around so that I was facing him. I nodded.

"Should be ok, I mean I didn't tell Brady I was spending the night with you, but I did tell him we were going out. I'm sure he will be ok with it if we show up together. He seems to have taken a real liking to you. He just needed time." I sounded like I was convincing myself more than anything. I wasn't ready to part from the Greek god I had my arms wrapped around.

"Ok, if you think he won't mind. I actually miss the little guy." He said smirking at me. I have to admit I was surprised, I knew Edward really cared for Brady but never thought it was this strong.

I grabbed my stuff and we headed off to the Whitlock's household.

As we walked up the stairs of their porch, Edward gave me a warning. "I think you know Alice well enough by now to know that she likes to know everything, and I mean _everything_. So I'm just warning you that she is probably going to hound you about last night. No sorry, correction, she _will _hound you about last night."

"Ok." I chuckled. I was expecting it anyway.

Edward knocked and laced his hand with mine, giving it a little squeeze. Jasper answered.

"Hey! Good morning. Please come in." He quickly glanced down at our intertwined hands but didn't say anything. I could tell he was dying to though.

"Good morning Jasper." We both greeted him as we walked inside. Edward led me to their living room. Jasper followed us in.

"Make yourselves at home, Alice is just waking the boys. We let them sleep in." I nodded as I took a seat next to Edward on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me and pushed me against his side, before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Would you like a coffee?" Jasper asked us both, trying hard not to smirk.

"No, thank you I'm ok." I answered.

"Ditto." Edward replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He turned and walked out of the room. I turned to look at Edward, smiling as soon as I laid eyes on him. I felt so overwhelmingly happy being around Edward. I was still trying to comprehend everything that has happened in my life in the past few weeks. It was the last thing I ever expected and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's so quiet, I wonder where they went?" I asked.

"I don't really care." He whispered as he planted a kiss just behind my ear. I turned my head so that his lips met mine. I kissed him gently, sucking his lower lip in between mine, while my upper lip was in between his. His hand came up to cup my face.

To my disappointment he pulled away, a big grin across his face.

"I could do that all day." He said boring his eyes into mine.

"Good morning!" a very chirpy voice came from around the corner. A split second later Alice appeared, a big grin spread across her face as she looked over at us, obviously liking our closeness.

"Good morning." Edward and I greeted at the same time.

She walked over to us and took a seat on the ottoman beside the couch we were sitting on, her big grin still in place.

"I take last night went….very well." She said as her grin turned into a cheeky smile. I blushed, I don't know why but I guess because she knew what we probably got up to.

"We had a great time." Edward answered, hugging me even closer to his side.

"How was Brady, did he behave himself?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"He was great the little pumpkin. They came back from the movies all hyper because Jasper seemed to have let them pig out on as much candy as they could eat. So they were practically running around laughing and screaming all evening. We ordered them pizza for dinner, let them watch a few cartoons then they crashed pretty late. I guess the excitement got to them a bit."

"Well, it was great to know he had a good time." I said just as Jasper walked into the room.

"Hey, Edward do you want to come with me so we can grab some meat? Alice and I want you both to stay for lunch. We want to have a little barbecue. Emmett and Rose are coming too later on."

I loved spending time with them all but I always felt like they were always doing so much for me. I really needed to repay them.

"Ok, thanks. I have my dad coming over for dinner later on, but that should be ok." I said. I would love to spend some more time with Edward.

"Great!" Alice said all excited.

"Ok, well let's go." Edward said, giving me a kiss on the forehead before releasing me from his grasp to get up and leave with Jasper.

"I'll try not to be too long, beautiful." He said turning back to me and giving me a wink.

As soon as Edward and Jasper left the room, Alice jumped onto the couch beside me.

"Come on, you know you want to tell me _all _about it." She said patting my knee excitedly.

I shook my head smiling, she was always so persistent.

I told her everything, well the G rated version at least, of our dinner at the French restaurant, the walk on the beach and enjoying some alone time back at his place with some wine. When I finished she looked like she was waiting for more.

"And?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at me in question.

"And what?" I knew what she wanted and I wasn't going to say anything.

"Did you…..you know…..ride the horse? Rock the casbah? Grind the rind? Do the horizontal mambo?" She laughed. I burst out laughing and blushed profusely.

"Alice! I'm not discussing _that _with you." I said trying to gain control of my laughing. I had never heard some of those terms before. I got up to walk away, I was not comfortable discussing sex with her brother to her.

She must have got up after me because I felt her behind me, she grabbed me by the arm and halted my steps. She was laughing.

"Bella, I think you just admitted you did '_that'_." She said still laughing.

I turned to face her, my blush even worse than before. I glared at her. She really was trying to make me uncomfortable.

"Ok, ok, I'll drop it." She linked her arm with mine and led me to the kitchen. Just then Peter and Brady came running down the stairs.

"Mummy!" Brady yelled crashing into me for a hug. I picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Good morning, my sweet cake. I hope you missed me." He pulled back to look at me, he blushed a little and then nodded.

"Good, because I missed you too." I let him down and then planted a kiss on the top of his head. I gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and greeted him too. I would never get over how much he looked like his dad. His golden locks were just too cute, they made him look like a little angel.

Brady started looking around the room, "Where's Edward? Is he here?" Brady asked. I was happy to know he wanted to see Edward too.

"He has just popped out with Jasper for a bit. He will be back soon though." I replied. His eyes lit up.

"Great!" He ran off with Peter back up the stairs. I just chuckled to myself.

"I'm not surprised he seems to have taken a real liking to Edward. He has a real soft spot for kids. He has always wanted kids of his own." Alice said smiling. I nodded in response. It was good to know he loved kids, it obviously made things easier for us.

I spent the rest of the morning helping Alice prepare a few salads and side dishes for the barbecue. Edward and Jasper came back with a ton of meat, enough to feed about fifty. Jasper saw my confusion and laughed.

"Emmett." Was all he said and that was all I needed to hear to understand.

We marinated the meat and put them in the refrigerator.

Emmett and Rose arrived not long after. Emmett demanded they start grilling because he was starving. So the boys headed outside with a few beers to get the meat on the grill. The weather was a little cool, cloudy but not raining.

Alice, Rose and I sat inside with Charlotte in my lap. I was platting her hair as we chatted comfortably. Rose was telling us how much in love with Emmett she was and that she couldn't wait till he popped the question. She had a feeling that it was going to be soon. They had discussed it in the past but had never settled exactly when.

Edward walked in then with Brady by his side, Brady and Peter had joined the boys outside a little earlier.

"Is it ok if I show Brady my car? He wants to see my Merc." He asked me, his beautiful smile in place. I looked over at Brady and he seemed to be bouncing with excitement beside Edward. He was just obsessed with cars.

"Sure, go ahead." He nodded at me before leading Brady outside to his car.

We all then headed outside to sit with the boys. Jasper was at the grill, flipping the meat. Emmett was practically glued to the grill, picking off pieces of cooked meat. He was flipping a lamb chop from hand to hand because it was so hot. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Can't you wait till it cools down a bit?" I asked still laughing.

"Bella, my dear, there is something you need to learn about me. I don't wait for food, if it's there, I eat it." I just nodded. I wasn't going to take it any further.

Brady came running outside, with Edward walking behind him.

"Mummy, Edward's car is….is….it's just so nice. It's got a sun roof, and a TV screen that plays movies and everything! Mum can we get one please?" I looked over at Edward who just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Ah…Brady maybe when you are like twenty and we have the money, we can get one." I said trying to quit him from pulling at my shirt with excitement.

"Oh mum, that is no fair. That is way too long." He said pouting. I just ran my hands through his short black hair.

"Well, you've got Edward's car for now to admire. That will just have to be enough." He slumped over his shoulders and walked off, clearly not impressed.

Edward came up beside where I was sitting. He pulled me up by the hand and sat down himself in my seat. He then pulled me back down so that I was sitting in his lap.

"I missed you, baby." Edward said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"I missed you more." I replied

Emmett glanced over at us. His infamous grin spread across his face. He didn't say anything though and for that I was thankful.

Edward started stroking my hair, I got to admit I loved the feeling of it. It was taking a lot of my restraint not to relax into his arms and just cuddle him. It wouldn't have been very appropriate.

Once Jasper had finished, we all sat outside on the out door table and dug into our lunch. The meat tasted great, really tender and juicy. Edward attempted a couple of times to feed me my lunch. I would just blush because of everyone's prying eyes. He would just end up laughing at me.

He had one hand on my leg under the table the entire time, lightly rubbing it, not in a sexual way but more in a loving kind of way.

We finished up and I helped the girls clean up. Edward went inside with Brady and Peter and played a few video games. I could hear them from the kitchen yelling in defeat or victory. It wasn't until Emmett joined in later on, that it got really loud. He was debating with Edward the whole time, saying that he could kick Edward's ass in no time. It continued like that till Emmett won, rubbing it in Edward's face in the end.

We finished up cleaning and I realized it was getting late. I had two hours before Charlie got home. I said my goodbyes and Edward drove me and Brady home since I had come with him.

We arrived and Edward pulled up outside my house. "Edward, can you please come in? Come have dinner with us." Brady pleaded leaning himself in between the two front seats.

Edward looked over at me, he knew Charlie was coming so he knew it wouldn't be the best idea.

"I have to go little Brady, I have work later on anyway. Sorry little buddy, but I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He asked.

Brady nodded but didn't look too happy.

"Can I walk you in?" Edward asked turning to me. I nodded happily.

We got out the car and headed inside. Edward and I stayed by the door.

"Brady, could you please go and tidy your room before Granddad gets here?" I asked him, his room was quite tidy but I needed him to give Edward and I a little alone time.

"Ok mummy. Bye Edward." And to both Edward's and I's surprise he gave Edward a hug. Edward froze for a second before he wrapped his arms around Brady, giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Bye, little buddy." He let go and Brady ran off to his room.

"That was…err….surprising?" It came out like a question because I really didn't know how to react. Edward stepped closer to me, grabbing me by the waist and pulled me against him.

"I'm going to miss you Baby. My bed is going to be very cold and empty tonight." His voice was low and husky.

"Well, I'm going to feel very alone too. What time is your shift?" I asked hopeful.

"Its starts at eleven." He answered, looking a little confused by my question.

"Well," I began, playing with his shirt and looking away from his eyes, I was little embarrassed, "You could always……you know….drop by, before going to work. You know, just to make sure I'm ok." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, biting my bottom lip, I was blushing but I really wanted him again.

He gave me his lopsided grin and tucked a hair behind my ear. "I'll see how I go, beautiful. I would love nothing more than to see you again." He said low enough that it came out really sexy. He leaned in and kissed me, cupping my cheek with his hand.

I kissed him back, sucking his lower lip. He was making me complete, all the emptiness I had suffered in the past few years, the hole in my heart that I thought would never heal was slowly beginning to close away, to disappear till it was just a faint little shadow of what it was. Jake would forever live in my heart and my heart would always ache at his loss. Edward's love and presence was making that pain bearable, battling away the pain that I thought would forever possess me.

He pulled away and smiled back at me.

"Good night, my beautiful." I hugged him one last night before letting him go. He got to his car and blew me a kiss before he got in. I watched him drive away, already feeling a part of me was missing. I took a deep breath and went inside back to reality.

I prepared dinner, even though I wasn't really hungry, this was mainly for Charlie. So I made some fried chicken and fried some potato chips too. It was one of Charlie's favorite dishes.

As I was draining the Chicken onto some paper towels, I heard the door knock. Brady ran to the door in excitement.

I pulled the door open and Brady crashed into Charlie giving him a tight squeeze. I just laughed at the expression on Charlie's face. I could tell he was surprised. He picked up Brady, giving him a kiss on the forehead before walking in.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me as he let Brady down.

"Hi, Dad. Hope you're hungry. I've made you your favorite." I said excitedly. There was nothing more I enjoyed than watching my two guys eat. Charlie grinned back at me as he walked over to the kitchen table.

"Fried Chicken! Thanks Bells." He took a seat as I placed the chicken and chips on the table. To my surprise Brady sat down and picked up a piece of chicken and ripped off a piece with his teeth. I didn't think he would be hungry after having eaten quite a bit back at Alice's.

I sat down and put a few fries in my plate, I wasn't hungry but I didn't want to seem rude and just sit and watch them both eat.

"Not hungry?" Charlie asked glancing up at me from his plate.

"Ah…no, not really. I had lunch at a friend's place. You know Alice right? I've told you about her and her husband Jasper." He nodded.

"Yeah, there son Peter is Brady's friend right?" He asked taking a bite out of his chicken.

"That's right."

"Edward is Peter's uncle. And he showed me his really cool car today." Brady said bouncing excitedly in his seat. I froze for a second, hoping Brady wouldn't say anything more.

"Who's Edward?" Charlie asked innocently. Before I could answer Brady cut in.

"He is mummy's friend. They went out last night and I slept at Peter's place." I looked over at Brady, I couldn't be mad at him, he didn't know I didn't want anyone to know just yet about me and Edward. He didn't really know there was anything to tell.

I glanced over at Charlie and he seemed to have stopped eating. He looked over at me, his face expressionless. It was silence for a few moments. Brady was busy picking at his chicken now, not really paying any attention to Charlie and me.

"You went out last night? Like on a date?" He asked staring back at me, all of a sudden looking surprised. I cleared my throat uncomfortably. I was never comfortable discussing these kind of things with Charlie.

"You can say that. He is a Doctor. Dr. Edward Cullen." I said nervously.

"Dr. Edward Cullen? He works at the hospital. He is head of the Emergency Department. I've met him once or twice before. Good guy." He said as he began to eat again.

"You've met him?" I shouldn't have been surprised. It was a really small town.

"Yeah, maybe about a year ago or so. There was a domestic one night during my shift, and I had to escort a woman down to the ER, while her husband got arrested. He took care of her that night." I sat silent. I was taking in all the new information. I wasn't sure how to respond to all that.

"Is it serious?" He asked keeping his eyes on his plate. I was assuming he was talking about our relationship.

"Ummm…I guess you could say that, yeah. He is a good guy dad. He treats Brady really well and Brady gets along with him really good too. I couldn't have met anyone better than him, dad." I wasn't sure why I was confessing all that Charlie, but it felt good. Good to let it all out in the open. I didn't want to hide anything any more. He nodded.

"As long as you think you're ok to handle something serious now Bells…….then…..I'm happy for you. You deserve to happy again." And with that he got up to take his plate to the sink. I could tell it was enough emotional talking for one night. Although there was one more thing I needed to ask him.

"Dad?" He turned around from the sink to face me, indicating for me to continue.

"Can you please…..not say anything to Billy? I don't think he would handle it very well." I could only imagine Billy's reaction. He wouldn't be happy at all.

"Sure thing Bells. Whenever you're ready." He nodded and headed for couch and switched on the TV.

I felt relieved almost to tell Charlie of my relationship. It felt real, it felt official to me. I smiled to myself as I thought of Edward. I was already missing him a lot.

Brady finished off his plate and joined Charlie on the couch while I cleaned up. I thought back to Billy, I knew that if Edward and I did last, then Billy would eventually have to know. I could feel my breathing become erratic just at the thought of it. It would only cause a bigger rift between Billy and me, giving him one more reason to dislike me.

Charlie left just after eight. I put Brady to bed soon after, knowing he had stayed up late the night before and he had school the next day.

Just as I was sending an email to Renee, I heard the door knock softly. I practically ran to the door in my excitement, almost tripping in my haste. It could only be one person.

I swung the door open to find none other than my beautiful boyfriend.

"Hi." I said all flustered from practically running to the door.

"Hey, baby." He said smiling crookedly at me.

I gestured for him to enter, he looked really sexy. He had on some black slacks, with a blue button down shirt. I was hoping he would have had his doctor's coat on.

I closed the door and turned to give him a hug. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I can't stay long, baby. I have to get to work, I was hoping to come by earlier but I had to help Emmett with a couple of things at his apartment." I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. Really disappointed. I tried to smile back at him.

"That's ok. You don't have even ten minutes?" I asked pouting. Something needed to work. He laughed.

"I don't think I could…you know….with you, then go to work and expect to concentrate. If I had a little longer than I would have in a heart beat. Trust me when I say there is nothing I want in this world more than to have you in my arms forever." I felt myself blush. I loved to know he wanted me just as bad.

"Ok. But I'll miss you." I said biting my lip. I released one hand from around his waist, letting it trail down his stomach, just as I was about to reach his straining bulge, his hand came over mine and pulled it away.

"Nice try. But I'm serious when I say I can't do this, then go to work." He said laughing. Damn him, I thought he would give in.

"Ok, ok. I get you." I said reluctantly. He gave me one last kiss before walking to the door.

"Bye baby, I'll try to see you tomorrow ok?" I nodded and watched him head off.

I got ready for bed, smiling to myself the entire time as I thought of Edward. I climbed into bed and slipped under the covers. With a smile still on my face, I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! When do you think Billy will find out? What's his reaction going to be do you think??? Patience, time will soon tell._**

**_Review because i love them almost as much as i love Edward's dirty talk. Almost as much._**


	15. When It All Falls Apart

**_A/N - Thankyou, thank you for all your kind reviews. I forgot to mention about 2 chapters back that i reached 100 reviews!!! I have only all you faithful readers to thank. When i posted this story i never thought i would get this many. MWA!!!_**

**_Love and hugs to my virtual family....love you all_**

**_I'm not going to say much more, just brace yourselves for a little heartbreak._**

_I don't own Twilight - Stephanie Meyer does : )_

* * *

**When It All Falls Apart**

**EPOV**

"Edward, you're such a fucking dork. Does that look like…."

"EMMETT!" Alice scolded. I glanced over at the kids making sure neither one of them heard. Charlotte was fast asleep on the couch, while Brady and Peter seemed too enthralled in 'Madagascar' to notice.

"Sorry, Alice. But he is a fucking dork." He whispered this time. "Does that look like a pregnant lady to you?" He asked glaring at me. Maybe if he could actually draw, the ass, I would be able to identify it a lot easier.

"TIME." Jasper called out. Emmett threw his card angrily on the floor and came over to me, slapping me across the head. I grabbed him into a headlock. He tried to fight me off, both of us laughing our heads off by now.

"Guys, get off of each other please." Alice yelled. I suddenly felt a pinch on my ass.

"OUCH!" I yelled.

"HEY!" Emmett bellowed at the same time. We let go of each other and Alice was looking at us mischievously.

"It was the only way to get you off of each other you babies. They were constantly like that when they were kids." Alice said turning to Bella. I looked over at Bella to find her holding back her laughter. She was too cute when she laughed.

"Ok, guys we might have to call it a night. Charlotte is asleep." Jasper said, grabbing Alice by the hand and pulling her beside him. Bella had invited us over for dinner. She was a great cook, she had amazed us all with how delicious her meals were. She had made so much food, presumably because of Emmett's appetite. After dinner we had decided to play a game of Pictionary and it got a little heated.

"So what was it Emmett?" Rosalie asked. I looked back at the picture, it really did look like a pregnant lady.

"Beer Belly. It was supposed to be a man with a beer belly." Rosalie burst out into laughter followed by Bella.

"Well, Emmett, if that is a freakin beer belly, why does this man have tits?" I asked with a questioningly glare. Emmett looked over at his picture, looking a little confused.

"He doesn't have tits, man. It just looks… that way….I guess."

"Well, it doesn't matter now because Jasper and I win!" Alice cheered giving Jasper a chaste kiss on the lips. Bella had partnered with Rosalie. That was my idea, hoping they could become a little closer.

"Alright, well let's get going love." Jasper said getting up. "I'll carry Charlotte to the car, and you get Peter." Jasper ordered heading over to Charlotte. Alice walked over to Peter, grabbing his shoes since he had taken them off to lounge on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch cuddling, he was grabbing her ass as he kissed her neck.

"Ah….Emmett, could you please watch what you're doing. There are kids in the room." I said a little disgusted. He huffed and got up, grabbing Rosalie by the hand. They all said their goodbyes and headed out, leaving Bella, Brady and I alone.

"Brady sweetie, could you please go and put your pajamas on." Bella instructed Brady. He nodded as he ran to his room.

She turned to me, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a navy sweater that hugged her curves perfectly. The blue made her pale skin look like beautiful porcelain and her breasts were nicely snug into the tight sweater. My hand twitched to touch them, they were my new favorite thing.

"Come here." She gestured me with her finger seductively. I loved this side of her. I gave her my crooked smile and walked up to her, ever so slowly. I could see she was getting impatient, I loved teasing her. She never seemed to get enough of me and I wasn't complaining. Sunday morning was the last time we had sex, and I hadn't really seen her all week since I was working double shifts.

As soon as I came in tonight, I could tell from her eyes she was hungry for me and I was just as hungry for her.

I stood in front of her, only inches away. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. Her hands went to my back, where she caressed me lightly up and down. I loved it when she did that. I gazed down into her milk chocolate eyes, they were so warm and gentle, I always found myself getting lost in them.

As I leaned in for a kiss, Brady came back into the living room. "Mu…" My hands dropped from her waist and hers dropped from mine, we both spun around to face Brady. He was standing a little shocked but seemed to be blushing. He looked down at his feet as he drew imaginary circles into the ground with his foot.

"Hey little buddy." I said walking up to him. I hope he didn't mind seeing me almost suck face with his mother. I knelt down in front of him.

"Is that Spider man?" I asked pointing to his pajamas. He looked up at me, a big grin forming across his sweet face. He nodded.

"I love spider man. He is one of the best heroes out there, isn't he?" I asked, hoping to make him forget about what he almost saw.

"YEAH!" He yelled excitedly. "I have spider man slippers too." He said as his eyes lit up. I turned to glance at Bella, she was near me now but still standing, a warm smile on her face as she watched us.

"Can I show them to you?" He asked me, pulling me by the arm.

"Brady, I think its time you go to bed, sweetie. It is way past your bed time. How about I read you a book?" She asked him. He looked over at me, I could see the wheels in his head were turning.

"Can Edward read me a book?" He asked. I felt my heart swell at his words. I really wanted Brady to like me and it looked like he was finally warming to me. I smile formed on my face with joy.

"I don't know if Edward is up to……" Bella began, sounding hesitant.

"No, I'll do it. I would love to read you a book." I said. He jumped and pumped his fist in the air excitedly. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Go pick out a book and Edward will meet you in there in a minute ok?" He nodded at his mum before running back into his room. I stood up and turned to Bella.

"He really likes you." She said with a big grin on her beautiful face.

"I know. I mean who doesn't?" I asked jokingly. "Who can resist this sexy face." I continued, snaking my arms around her waist again.

"I certainly can't. You are just too sexy for your own good." She purred back at me. I felt my dick twitch in my jeans. I let go of her and took a few steps back. She pouted at the loss of contact. I laughed at her face.

"Maybe I should stay away from you till after I have read him his book." I glanced down at my pants, indicating to her my problem. She looked down and chuckled.

"Ok, but I'll be waiting." She said seductively. My dick grew even bigger.

"Bella, baby, please stop. Your sex voice is not helping." I chuckled. I turned around and tried to focus on something else.

"EDWARD!" I heard Brady yell from his room.

"That's my cue." I said as I headed down the hall. She blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it and put it to my heart.

I have fallen hard.

I walked into his room, he was snuggled under the covers of his bed, holding a book in his lap. I glanced around his room as I walked over to him. I had been in here once before when I put him in bed, but I didn't really get a chance to look around. I could just see the influence of his father in here. The walls had pictures of cars painted on them everywhere. He had a book case that had books on about two shelves and the rest of the shelves had toy cars displayed along them.

I sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. I took the book from him.

"'Roary the Racing Car'. I've heard of this cartoon. You want me to read this?" I asked flipping through the book.

"Yes, please." He answered, always so polite.

I opened to the first page and began reading. He was in deep focus and I even tried to make the different voices. I knew it was a British cartoon so I tried to do the best English accent I could muster. He seemed to like it.

Half way through the book, I noticed he snuggled closer into my side, his eyes had started to droop and I knew any minute he would be asleep. Half way through the second time reading the book he had fallen asleep. His head was resting on my side. I smiled down at him, knowing this was probably the first time he had any sort of father figure put him to sleep. It was overwhelming. I needed to make sure this relationship really worked, I wasn't about to have Brady get attached to me only to leave him. He didn't deserve that.

I put the book away and gently tucked him in. I walked out closing the door quietly behind me. I headed to the lounge but Bella was no where to be seen. I looked in the kitchen and when I couldn't find her there either, I assumed she would be in her bedroom.

I walked back down the hall, right to the end where her bedroom was located. The door was closed. I opened it slowly as I knocked lightly and peaked in to make sure she was decent. I had seen her naked before but I thought it would still be rude to just barge in. She wasn't in there. I opened the door all the way in and noticed the light under her bathroom door was lit. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bathroom to knock on the door.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, not to wake Brady up.

"I'll be right out." She called back. I turned and made my way to the bed, where I sat down on the edge. Her room was cute, no influence of a man anywhere. She had a vase of flowers on her dresser, surrounded by perfumes and picture frames. Before I could make out any of the pictures I heard the door click open. I drew my gaze to the bathroom and found Bella standing in very short silk robe. She looked incredibly sexy and I had to swallow down a groan.

"Hi." She said shyly. But I could tell that was just an act. I gazed at her sexy body, there was no sign she had had any kids. Her legs were always a big turn on for me.

She walked over to me slowly. I smiled crookedly at her as she got closer.

"Hey, baby." I whispered. Without talking she fisted her hands into my hair and leaned in till her lips were against mine. Her kiss was soft and gentle, not like it was last Sunday. I moved my lips in sync with hers as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. I missed her so much. I missed her lips against mine, her body against mine. She was becoming an addiction to me, something I could never live without.

She let her tongue lick across my bottom lip and I immediately opened up letting my tongue seek hers. The kiss was still soft and slow and my hard was straining painfully against my jeans. Denim doesn't have much give. She pulled away slowly, locking her eyes with mine, I just stared back, I couldn't draw my gaze away from hers, she was so hypnotizing.

Her hands went to the tie on her robe and she undid it, letting the robe open up and reveal her naked chest, she had nothing but panties on. I drew my focus from her eyes and gazed down her body, fucking hell she was so sexy.

I lifted my hands to her shoulders where I slipped the robe off, letting it fall to the ground.

"Edward, I want you to make love to me." She whispered.

_Gladly_

I pulled her against me and began kissing her again, soft but a little quicker than before, as slow as my horny self would allow. She pulled away to let her hands trail to the hem of my shirt where she pulled it up off my head and threw it to the floor. Her hands went back to my chest, letting them trail down my muscles, slowly and lightly, it was tickling a little bit but I didn't care. Her hands kept going down till she reached the buttons of my jeans. They were button fly jeans so with one quick flick, all the buttons were undone. I stood up kicking off my shoes and socks before slipping my jeans off too, leaving me in my boxer briefs. I lifted her up by grabbing her by the ass, hugging her close as I smashed my lips to hers. Her legs wrapped around my waist while her hands locked around my neck.

Our tongues moved gently against one another as I spun us around and laid her onto the bed till I was hovering over her. I continued to kiss her as I let my hand roam her silk soft body, memorizing every curve of hers. I broke away from her lips, giving her wet kisses down her neck and down her chest.

I licked across her nipple causing her to jolt at the sensation. I licked it again, before circling my tongue around her erect nipple a couple of times. My hand was cupping and squeezing her other breast as I sucked on her nipple. She was squirming underneath me in pleasure. I let go of her breasts and slid myself down, pushing her legs apart so that I could sit in between them.

She lifted her head to look at me, her lips were red and swollen from the kissing. She looked so horny it was just encouragement more for what I was about to do. I let my finger run along her slit, her head fell back down onto the bed as both her hands fisted into the sheets. I could see she was biting her lip in effort to hold back her moans of pleasure so she wouldn't wake Brady.

I let my finger run along her slit again before I grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down her legs and threw them to the floor.

I lifted one of her legs up so that her foot was resting flat on the bed and her knee was bent up. I let my finger circle her opening.

"You are so fucking wet for me Bella." I groaned out.

I slipped my finger in and she jolted again from the sensation, I smiled to myself. I loved having this effect on her. I let my finger work in her as I leaned in and ran my tongue up along her core. She tasted so sweet.

I licked and sucked her swollen bud as I added another finger in her. I continued to finger her, enjoying her squirms in pleasure. I curled my fingers inside her to reach her G spot and I immediately felt her walls tighten around my fingers. I continued to pump my fingers as I licked her, taking in every bit of her juices.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it over her face so she could muffle her moans as she rode out the waves of her climax. I continued to work her till her quivering had slowed. I slipped my fingers out and slid my body up on top of hers till I was face to face with her again. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips, sucking her bottom lip in between mine.

Her eyes were glazed over and hooded as she smiled lazily back at me. Without breaking eye contact her hands went to the hem of my briefs and she tried to pull them down. I lifted myself up enough to slip them off and I threw them to the side, somewhere I don't really care where.

She stretched her arms out and pulled me in by my neck and kissed me, stronger and needier than before. I groaned into her mouth a couple of times as the tip of my dick brushed against her thigh. I pulled away and positioned my dick at her entrance. Locking my eyes with hers I slid into her, she bit down on her lip again, trying to keep herself quiet.

"Edward…….ahh….that feels so good." She whispered as her hands fisted into the sheets again. She was so wet and warm and tight too. I guess that is what three years of celibacy does to a girl.

"You're so fucking tight, Bella." I clenched my jaw, trying not to scream from the pleasure.

I began to move in her, enjoying each repetition of her warmth and moist centre. I clenched my jaw down harder trying to stop my own groans of pleasure, she felt so fucking good. I kept pumping into her, quickening my movements. She surprised me when she sat up, leaving me inside her.

"Turn. Lie down." She whispered, but it was a whisper of demand. I spun us over so that I was lying on my back and she was straddling me sitting on my dick.

I grasped either side of her hips and helped her bounce on top of me. I loved the way her breasts bounced with her movements.

"Bella…..baby….this feels so fucking good."

I moved one hand from her waist and cupped her breast, squeezing it. She threw her head back as she continued to bounce and wriggle her butt on my dick. I moved my hips in sync with her movements. This position felt so good.

I could feel her walls clenching around my dick and her movements became more frantic.

"Baby…I want you to cum…..I want you to cum all over me."

I let my hand drop from her breast and to her clit, where I rubbed it, bringing her to her release, she threw her head back and let out the cutest littlest moan before I felt her explode on me.

"Edwa…." She stopped herself before she got too loud.

A few more pumps into her and I felt my own release coming. I grabbed the pillow that she had used before and bit into it, growling with pleasure as I exploded into her. She kept bouncing on me till I was spent. Once I had finished riding the waves of my climax, she leaned down and kissed my chest.

I removed the pillow from my mouth and looked up at her, she was glowing as she smiled back at me. She looked so beautiful, I wouldn't have minded starting over. She wriggled her butt on my dick again and I felt myself hardening up again. She froze and looked at me.

"How can you get so hard again this quick after we just did it?" She asked grinning, I could tell exactly what she was thinking. I shrugged smiling at her.

"You liking it?" I asked cheekily as I thrust myself in her, she chuckled.

"I love it…but just give me a sec." She slowly slid off me and snuggled into my side.

I grabbed her close, pressing her against my chest and gave her kisses all over her neck. She chuckled at the feeling.

"That was fun." She said smiling at me.

"That was better than anything I have ever experienced." I said looking to her eyes. Sex with Tanya was good but no where near as good as this. Sex with Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced.

She smiled before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey, do you think I should go? I don't want Brady to freak when he wakes up and sees me in your bed again." She furrowed her brows in thought.

"I don't know. I don't want you to go. What if I lock the door? That way it will give me time to dress and I'll just meet him outside in the morning, while you get ready? He doesn't have to know you were sleeping here." I could tell she was hoping I would agree and stay. I just didn't want to jeopardize the relationship I had so closely formed with him.

"If you think it will work." I shrugged. She nodded and got up to lock the door and ran back to the bed. She was so adorable.

We had sex again that night before we decided to sleep. Damn human bodies and their rest. I wish I was a vampire or something that didn't need to sleep because I would have just kept going over and over again. I know I'm a horny bastard, but when you have someone so sexy and nude next to you it's just natural to keep wanting more.

I woke up the next morning to something tickling my chest. I tried to move it away with my hand but I felt nothing. I then heard a giggle, and I could recognize that giggle from any where, it was the giggle of my beautiful angel. I opened my eyes to find a mop of mahogany waves right in my face. She lifted her head up from my chest and I was confronted with the most beautiful big brown eyes. She grinned at me.

"Good morning, baby." She said before continuing to tickle my chest with her nose. I tried squirming away, it was really ticklish.

"Good morning, beautiful. What are you doing?" She climbed on to my lap straddling it as I lay on my back. She leaned down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Just waking up my sexy boyfriend. You were beginning to snore a little there." She giggled sitting back up. Unfortunately she seemed to have slipped on some panties and a loose t shirt while I was asleep.

"Was I? Oh. Why have you put your clothes on?" I asked groaning in disappointment.

"Just in case Brady comes and I have to jump out to him. I've already checked on him, he is still asleep. So I came back in here to annoy you." She chuckled as she started caressing my chest lightly with her fingers.

"You're in a chirpy mood today."

"Why wouldn't I be when I wake up next to you." She blushed as she looked down to hide from me.

I sat up so that our faces were inches away from each other. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Bella, I love nothing more than waking up next to someone as perfect as you." I kissed her lips softly. She snaked her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her, she was so perfect in my arms, she molded into me so perfectly. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, all serious now.

"Edward……I never thought I would ever…..find happiness again. Edward…..I….I….forget it." She finished as she threw her head onto my chest in frustration. She was finding it hard to express her feelings, I knew this would be hard for her, trying to stay faithful in her heart to her husband while still trying to find room for someone else.

"What is it Bella, you can tell me." I rubbed circles into her back, hoping to calm her so she could finish telling me what she was going to say. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, because I did, I loved her more than anything. But I wasn't about to say it and put her in the uncomfortable position of having to say it back if she wasn't ready.

She lifted her head up to look back at me. She was trying to smile but I could tell it was forced. She seemed worried.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to say that you make me happy." I knew that was not what she was about to say. But that was overwhelming for me to hear. I loved knowing I was the reason to bring her happiness again.

"Bella, you bring me happiness too. You are becoming everything to me now. I wasn't really living before you came. I was just….there….just taking each day as it came. Something felt missing. And now I have found it." I said piercing my gaze into hers. I could see the tears glistening in her brown eyes. One slipped out, running down her cheek. I lifted my hand and wiped it away with my thumb.

She kissed me on the lips quickly before throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight again. I didn't need her to say anything because her hug was saying it all to me. I hugged her back, wanting her to stay in my arms forever. She was it for me, everything I had been looking for. I found her and I wasn't ever letting her go.

After she had managed to stop crying, she got up to make breakfast and I got up to take a shower and get dressed. Brady was already at the breakfast table when I got in there. He didn't say anything, he just seemed excited to see me, which put a smile on my face. We had breakfast together chatting quietly. I had work starting at two and I had to head home to do a couple of things first. I said goodbye to both of them and left. I couldn't wait to see her again.

**BPOV**

I cleaned up after breakfast once Edward left. He mentioned he had a few errands he had to run before work. I wasn't going to have a chance to see him till tomorrow. As I was wiping down the table, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it's me."

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Just letting you know that I won't be able to make it tomorrow for breakfast. There is a Mariners game on and Billy has invited me to La Push to watch the game with him. I can't exactly say no, I don't want to leave him alone for the game, I'm sure he'd appreciate the company." He was hesitant as he spoke. He knew anything about Billy made me uncomfortable.

"Oh ok, umm….how about you both come over here? I'm sure he would love to see Brady." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I mentally slapped myself for my incompetent brain filter. Why would I invite Billy over to my house?

"Ah……are you sure? You want Billy to come down to your place?" He sounded just as surprised at my offer as I was.

"Well, he can see Brady, saving me a trip down there. And he can see that maybe I'm trying to put an effort into whatever it is that Billy and I have." I tried to sound genuine, I'm not sure if I succeeded or not.

"Ok, I'll let him know. He hasn't really come down our way in a really long time, but I'm sure once I mention Brady he will agree."

"Sure, ok. See you at two?" I asked

"Yeah. Hey Bells, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. So if you change your mind, just let me know. I can always just make something up to tell Billy." He was giving me a chance to take back my offer. I think he knew just as well as I did, how stupid I was for doing this.

"That won't be necessary." I knew I had to give it one more shot.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Bells."

"Bye dad."

I hung up and just stood in place, not moving. I stared at nothing just trying to comprehend what I had just put myself into. After what happened last time in La Push and the way he treated me, I promised I wouldn't let him get to me. Maybe I could give him one more chance to see that I am not a bad person.

He will come and I will put on my best face and act polite to him. After all, I'm in the comfort of my own home and he will be out of his element. He can't seriously treat me impolitely with Charlie around, can he?

The rest of the day was spent cleaning around the house. I took Brady to the grocery store to pick up a few essentials. When I got back home I spoke briefly to Edward, telling him about Billy coming over. He didn't seem impressed because he knew how upset he made me. I just tried to convince him I was doing it for Brady's sake, and that was partially true. But deep down I knew I wanted Billy to warm to me, to forgive me, to see that I am a good mother and was a loving wife. I don't know why but I felt like I needed that from Billy to fully move on.

I spent the evening preparing a few activity sheets for the following week and then headed to bed early. I needed the rest for the long day ahead of me.

I woke the next morning from an uncomfortable sleep. I tossed and turned for hours, I woke up nervous and a little scared for the day. I wanted to back out of it but knew it was too late now. I would just have to suck it up.

I showered and got ready, slipping on my navy khakis and white t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and headed downstairs. I wanted to feel as comfortable as possible. I made breakfast and ate quietly with Brady. He loved his grand dad Billy, he was ecstatic that he was coming over. I told him not to mention Edward, although it came out more like an order.

"Why?" He asked furrowing his brows, a very popular question amongst kids. What was I going to say?

"Well, because he will get upset if you mention Edward. I can't tell you why but he will. So you can talk about Peter or anyone else except Edward. Understand?" It was a stupid reason but what else was I supposed to say? He nodded as he finished off his breakfast.

I cleaned up after our breakfast and began preparing a few snacks for them to eat while they watch the game. As I was mashing the avocado for some guacamole the door knocked. I glanced at the clock, it was only one.

I opened the door and immediately my heart picked up speed in nervousness and my palms began to sweat. Charlie was standing behind Billy's wheelchair. I tried smiling at both of them, I knew this was going to be a long day.

"Hey Bells." My dad greeted. Billy just nodded hello at me.

"Hi, dad. Hey Billy." I choked out my greeting to Billy, I couldn't help it. He was acting like I wasn't even there.

"Please come in." I moved aside and let them in, Charlie shrugged at me apologetically as he walked past me, obviously noticing the tension between Billy and I.

"BRADY! You grand dads are here!" I hollered to him as I shut the door. I followed Charlie and Billy into the living room. Brady came running out giving Billy and Charlie both a tight hug. He was such a loving kid. He sat beside Charlie on the couch as Billy settled beside the couch near Charlie.

"Can I get you some beer?" I asked trying to swallow down my nerves. I don't know why but I didn't feel right.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." Charlie answered. I looked over at Billy waiting, I wanted him to talk to me, show some respect.

"Sure." Was all he said after I continued to stare at him, more like glare but I was trying hard not to.

I grabbed them both a few beers before going back into the kitchen to finish their snacks. I made them a few dips and placed a few bowl of chips in front of them to munch on. I wanted to make them some burgers for later on.

"I want some Pringles mummy." Brady called out. I walked into the living room.

"We don't have Pringles sweetie. You are just going to have to settle for the ones in front of you."

"I want Pringles. I don't like these ones." He pouted crossing his arms over his chest. I huffed in annoyance. Since when do you act like this Brady? Great way to push my buttons in front of Billy.

"Brady, my sweetie, there is no way I can get you some Pringles now. How bout I get some of those cookies you like so much instead?" I asked, almost pleading.

"No. I want Pringles." I looked over at Billy, he was staring back and forth between me and Brady, his face expressionless.

"You know what? I'll go get you some Pringles. The game hasn't started." Charlie said getting up from his seat.

"No, no dad. You don't have to do that, please sit down." He stopped me, waving his hand in front of him.

"Don't be silly. It will only take a second." He walked over to the door grabbing his keys.

"Can I come?" Brady pleaded running after Charlie.

"No, Brady. Go sit down. Billy wants your company." More like I don't want to be alone with Billy, but I couldn't say that out loud.

"I want to ride in the cruiser!" He pleaded, bouncing on the spot eagerly. What has gotten into him today? I looked over at Charlie and he seemed to understand exactly what was going through my head. I didn't want to be left alone with Billy.

"Please, please, please mummy. Please, please……"

"ALRIGHT!" I said almost a little too loudly, anything to stop the pleading. He was really going to hear from me after they left.

"YES!" he started jumping on the spot.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Charlie said, noticing the concern on my face. He turned to open the door and headed out.

"Can we turn on the siren grand dad?" I could hear Brady plead with him as they walked to the car. I shook my head in frustration as I closed the door. I took a deep breath and walked back into the living room.

I appeared around the corner and just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Billy was the first to break the silence.

"I see the house still looks the same." He said dryly still looking at the TV.

"Excuse me?" What was he implying? He drew his attention from the TV to look at me, his gaze making me extremely uncomfortable.

"The house. You still have things of Jake's everywhere. Pictures, things he made, he bought." I still wasn't sure what he was trying to imply with his observation.

"What are you trying to say Billy?" I tried to say it as politely as I could, but it came it out harsh.

"Nothing, Bella. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." He said as he turned his attention back to the TV.

I could feel the tears prickling my eyes in hurt and frustration. Why does he keep doing this? I bit down on my lip to stop it from quivering. I took a deep breath and turned and walked off to the kitchen, I couldn't stand his presence any longer. I would just hide out in here till Charlie and Brady came back.

As I was chopping up the lettuce for the burgers the door knocked. Relief swept over me. Thank goodness they're back.

I opened the door and stood stunned.

"Edward."

"Hey, beautiful." His face dropped as he stared back at me. "Are you ok? You look extremely pale." He said as he came to hug me. I hugged him quickly before pushing him back away.

"Billy is here. Edward, I'm sorry but you can't come in." I whispered quickly, hoping Billy wouldn't hear. Confusion swept across his face.

"Billy? It's not two yet. And I didn't see any cars out here, I figured they weren't here yet."

"Edward please." I knew I sounded harsh but I couldn't help it. "They got here early, Charlie and Brady are out grabbing some Pringles, don't ask why. You just have to leave, please." He looked hurt but concerned at the same time.

"Bella, who is at the door?" I heard Billy yell from the living room.

"Shit. Edward, I can't let him see you, please." I said pushing him away, it hurt me to do it but I couldn't let Billy see him. Then Edward's gaze made my stomach flip, he focused on something over my shoulder. I spun around.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend Bella?" Billy asked with a cold tone. I swallowed nervously. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm Dr. Edward Cullen." Edward introduced himself politely.

Billy didn't say anything as he continued to look between me and Edward, his jaw was clenched and his lips were pursed. I could tell he was questioning what type of relationship this was.

"EDWARD!!!!" Brady said running up to Edward and crashing into him from behind with a forceful hug.

_SHIT_

Charlie walked up slowly to the door, looking confused as hell.

"Edward, you came!!! Mum said you weren't coming." Brady said bouncing while gripping onto Edward's arm.

Someone kill me now please.

I looked down at my feet. I felt like crying. I didn't want to look into Billy's eyes, because I knew I would see nothing but fire and hate burning in them.

Edward looked over at me, trying to figure out what to do.

"I see you have moved on quite ok, Bella." Billy said snidely. Charlie pushed past me then. He grabbed onto the handles on Billy's wheel chair and began to wheel him away.

"How bout we watch that game huh? Wouldn't want to miss that now would we?" Charlie's voice was nervous. I knew this was almost as hard for him as it was for me.

"Let your friend join us Bella. I would like to get to know him better." Billy called over his shoulder. I turned back to Edward. He had an apologetic look written across his features.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to……" He was cut off by Brady.

"Come on. Come on. Let's go inside. I want to show you something." Brady said pulling Edward by the arm. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes.

I ignored them and walked away. I wasn't prepared for this. This was not how it was supposed to happen. No one knows Billy like I do. No one has seen his nasty side. No one knows how much he hates me.

Brady dragged Edward into his bedroom as I went to the kitchen. I couldn't face Billy now. I started to prepare the burger patties, fighting back tears the whole time. I couldn't hear Billy or Charlie talking, I could just hear the sound of the TV.

I couldn't finish the burgers because I started shaking with panic. I knew I couldn't hide out in the kitchen all day so I took a deep breath and went into the living room, hoping to find Charlie. I needed to talk to someone.

I made my way to the living room and found only Billy sitting there. I searched the room and couldn't find Charlie.

"Brady is showing him something in his room." Billy said dryly piercing his cold stare into me. I put my hands in my pockets to try and hide my shaking. This was bringing back way too many memories. I nodded and turned back around to leave, I couldn't stand one more second in there alone with him.

"Brady seems really close with this _Cullen_ guy." His tone was cutting. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. I turned back around to face him, my breathing was becoming erratic. I stood silent. I couldn't find my voice, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"You're a quick one aren't you? Ever wondered what Jake would think?" He asked. His voice was laced with disgust. He was trying to break me. And he was using Brady to do it.

"Don't bring Jake into this." I said through clenched teeth. My vision was becoming blurry, my traitor tears were spilling over. I wiped them away quickly.

"It's too late to cry Bella. Jake is gone and you've clearly moved on. Hell, you have even replaced him for Brady too. You're the reason he is not here!" He said his voice breaking at the last bit. I shook my head, trying to shake away his words, trying to shake away the pain that was forming in my chest. I couldn't have another breakdown, not now, not here.

"Don't you EVER say that to me!" I almost yelled through my tears, my anger and panic had taken over. "I have NOT replaced him! I still love him……." I was sobbing now but tried to speak in between them "there was nothing….I could……I could……have done……" That was it, I could feel my chest constricting painfully, I gasped in air as I tried to grab a hold of something. I sobbed loudly, trying to figure where it all went wrong.

"What did you do to her?!" I heard Edward ask angrily. I turned to find Edward running towards me.

"Fuck! Bella, baby, deep breath. Deep breaths, keep breathing." He pulled me against him and led me to the couch, I felt like a rag doll, my legs were beginning to give in like jelly underneath me. Edward lifted me up and carried me to the couch where he sat me down gently.

I was shaking violently, sobbing as my painful tears poured down my face, if only they could wash away the guilt and pain that was taking over. I was just starting to find happiness again, starting to find comfort in moving on but Billy's words cut me deep, cut me right into my soul, he knew my loyalty to Jake and his death would break me.

I continued to gasp in air, the air felt thick, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't keep a hold of myself as I continued to lose control over my body.

"Deep breath baby. Please, it's ok. Deep breath. Just keep breathing and I'll be right back." I felt him leave and the pain worsened instantly. I didn't want to be alone. I scanned the room through my tears, no one was there. I was alone and maybe that's how I should be, that way I couldn't hurt anyone. I couldn't stop the shaking and the pain in my chest felt real, the pain of guilt, the pain of moving on and the pain of being blamed for something that was out of your control.

I felt Edward's hand on my leg again, "Baby, breathe into this, it will help. Take in big gulps of air." He placed a paper bag over my mouth as I started to breathe in deeply. He tried to keep me steady from the shaking. I hated him seeing me like this, seeing me cry in pain over my dead husband, he didn't deserve me, he didn't deserve this.

"Br…..Br…..Bra….." I couldn't talk, I was sobbing violently, hiccupping with each sob, making the pain in my chest worse than ever.

"Shhhhhh, Bella. Charlie took Brady outside. Don't worry about him. Just keep breathing. Please, I need you to focus on getting your breathing back to normal." He started rubbing my legs soothingly, as my body continued to shudder violently.

After a few minutes of breathing into the paper bag, I felt my breathing rhythm out again. I was still sobbing but my shaking had slowed. I tried to look through the blur of my tears, Edward was knelt down in front of me. I could see he was in pain, his brows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched tight. He was watching me go through a panic attack because of Billy, because of the pain of Jake's death. I knew this would be hard for him. He shouldn't have to see this, ever.

He got up and sat beside me as my breathing evened out and wrapped an arm around me. I needed the comfort, his comfort, he was the only thing making this bearable as wrong as it may sound. I turned and buried my head into his chest, breathing in his scent. My body started relaxing so I continued to take in deep breaths of his him, settling into his embrace, letting it course through my system and calm me down. I couldn't let him go, I needed him.

He was my saving grace.

* * *

**_Please let me know what you think? Was Billy out of line? What is your reaction to Bella's reaction?_**

**_Let me know your thoughts on the whole situation, i would love to know what you think._**

**_Reviews are much better than mean Billy!!!_**


	16. Because of Me

**_A/N - Thanks for all your reviews, loved hearing your opinions on Billy : D This chapter should give you an insight into a lot issues, especially the reason behind Billy's behavior. I hope it clears up alot of questions you might have._**

**_My great virtual family who keep me strong and keep pushing me to write quick. I love you all._**

**_Wont talk much, I will just warn you, you might need some tissues handy._**

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just obsess over it._

* * *

**Because of Me**

**BPOV**

"Aw, babe, come with me, please. I'll make sure he doesn't say anything to you. You know I can't control him sometimes. I swear if he says anything wrong we will leave ok?" I stared back at him and couldn't help the smile that forced its way across my face. He was giving me his infamous smile, the one that always sent quivers down my spine.

I walked up to him and hugged him, "OK." I said into his chest as he wrapped his big warm arms around my small body.

"I love you Bella, and I always will. I'll never let anybody hurt you." I pulled away and looked up him.

"I love you too, Jake. More than you will ever know." He leaned down and gave me soft kiss on the lips. He was always so warm, so perfect, he was like my personal sun. I could never imagine my life without him.

"Well, alright let's get going. Is Brady still napping?" He asked, and immediately his face lit up as soon as Brady's name left his lips. I'd never seen someone love their child more than Jake.

"Yeah, he should be up soon. He asked about you today, repeatedly." Jake's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" He asked happily. I nodded.

"He kept saying, 'Dadda, play wid hammer. Dadda, play wid hammer." I said chuckling as I remembered Brady repeatedly saying that throughout the day. Jake burst out laughing.

"I played with him last night with his little tool set. He loved it Bella. We were hammering things all night, everything in his room, I even made up a song while we did it." He said as he continued laughing.

"MUMMA!" I heard Brady call out from his cot.

"That's Brady, let me go change him then we can get going." I said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before heading to Brady's room.

I changed Brady and we got going over to La Push. I never really liked visiting Billy, but I always did it for Jacob's sake, I knew it made him happy.

We arrived and walked inside. Billy immediately took Brady off of Jake and gave him kisses all over. Brady wriggled and laughed in his arms till Billy couldn't hold him back anymore. I took Brady off of him.

"How have you been dad?" Jake asked taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Ok son. Sue came by today and brought over some of her casserole. Leah came by with her." Billy had always wanted Jake to marry Leah. He believed Jake should have married someone from the reservation. Jake just nodded. Knowing he would just try and avoid 'the Leah' talk.

"Brady sweetie, come back here. You can't touch that." I said as I got up to catch Brady before he toppled over some of Billy's frames and ornaments. I picked him up and sat back down, placing him in my lap. He started playing with a strand of my hair.

"Leah just finished her major in psychology. She's doing really good for herself." Billy said glancing over in my direction.

"HA! Psychology? Maybe she can finally help herself." Jake laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. Leah was known to be distant from people.

"Jake, that is not nice. The girl is doing great. She has spent the last four years studying. She is back in town. You should go visit her." I steered my focus to Brady. I hated this talk. Couldn't he just accept me?

"Dad, sorry to say this, but I'm not visiting anyone. You know Leah and I never got along. That whole Sam and Emily bullshit really screwed her up." Jake said getting up.

"Watch your language Jake." Billy scolded.

"Anyway, do you need me to do anything for you dad?"

"No I'm fine, son. I can take care of myself. Why don't you go fetch yourself a drink or something. Bella would you like something?" Billy asked looking in my direction.

"No, thank you. I'm ok for now."

We spent the rest of the evening at Billy's, just sitting and chatting about everything and anything. At about eight, Brady started to get restless.

"We should get going. This little guy is getting restless. Aren't you my Brady?" Jake said holding Brady up in the air.

"Ok, but don't stay away for too long. You're the only one I have left Jake, and now that you're not in La Push just makes it harder for me to see you." Billy said sadly. I knew it was hard for him that his only child lived a fair bit away. Between work and family Jake only saw his dad about twice a week.

"I know dad, I will do my best." He leaned down and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek. "I love you dad."

"Love you too, son."

"Bye Dad, take care. If you need anything just call me ok?" Jake asked as we headed to the door.

"Sure. Thanks. Bye my little Brady. Bye Bella." I waved goodbye and we headed off home.

"He seemed ok today didn't he?" Jacob asked me once we were back in the car driving home. I just nodded.

"I just wish he wouldn't always mention Leah whenever we're there. I understand he wasn't happy when you married me Jacob, but sometimes you just have to let go of your grudge and move on." I said sadly. It hurt to think that after four years of marriage and a grandson he still hadn't fully accepted me.

"I know babe. It hurts me too. I mean its not that he doesn't like you, its just that he wishes we didn't get married." I looked over at him questioningly. He noticed my expression and laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry, that's not any better. Look, all that should matter to you my sexy, beautiful caring young wife, is that I love you more than anything in this world and I have never been happier." He said grabbing my hand and giving it kisses all over.

"I love you too my Jacob and you're right. You're the only thing that should matter to me." I said settling back into my seat.

By the time we got home, Brady was asleep again.

"Hey, Jake I need to give him a bottle, otherwise he will wake up in about an hour asking for one." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Jake was carrying a sleeping Brady in his arms.

"Babe, I'll do it. I love doing it. I didn't get the chance to see him much today." I gave him a loving kiss on the lips before making a bottle for Brady. I handed it over to Jake and then went to take a shower.

By the time Jake walked into the bedroom I was just walking out of the bathroom. He groaned.

"I thought we were going to have one of our little baths together. You know the ones I love so much." He said snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"We don't need one of those baths." I said standing on my tippy toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He grabbed my face on either side and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at how warm his tongue felt.

We quickly undressed each other while continuing to kiss. He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me roughly as his hands squeezed my butt. He threw me on the bed and hovered over me, continuing to kiss me roughly as his hands roamed my body. Sex with Jake was always rough and I loved it.

"Bella, I love you so much." He whispered as he gave me wet kisses down my neck.

"I love you to Jake." I moaned out, too caught up in the moment.

We had sex twice that night before we slept peacefully in each others arms.

The next morning I got up early and made breakfast for Jake. He always liked a variety of different things. He could eat so much that I usually made enough for four instead of two.

He came down just as I was finishing up.

"Good morning Babe." He said coming up from behind me and giving a soft kiss on my neck. It sent a quiver down my spine.

"Good morning." I said turning around to hug him tight.

"Do I smell….choc chip pancakes?" He asked sniffing the kitchen like dog. I laughed.

"Yes, now take a seat before it all gets cold." He hungrily took a seat and dug into his breakfast. I took Brady out of his play pen and sat him in my lap, giving him a rolled up pancake to eat.

"So you said you want to go and visit Charlie today?" He asked as he shoved a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah, he is dying to see Brady. It's been almost a week. Then we can do whatever you feel like afterwards. It's not often you get a day off!" Jake's days off were limited. He worked hard to make us enough money to get by.

"Sure. Whatever makes my wifey happy!" He grinned at me. He was so loving, always wanting whatever would make me happy.

He finished off his breakfast and took Brady off me while I got ready. Once I finished I found him in the living room with Brady. Jake was crawling on the floor chasing a very giggly Brady. I leaned against the wall and watched them in silence. It was amazing how much patience he had for children. Brady was so attached to Jake it was almost unbelievable considering Jake was always at work and only saw him for about an hour each day.

I continued to watch as Jake started making growling sounds, pretending to attack Brady as Brady squirmed with laughter on the floor trying to fight Jake off.

I cleared my throat hoping to get there attention. Jake looked up and grinned.

"More. More! More! More!" Brady cheered, trying to pull Jake back down so he could pretend attack him again.

Jake lifted Brady up onto his shoulders, "Come on little buddy, we gotta go visit your other grand dad today." He had to lean down slightly so Brady's head wouldn't touch the ceiling because he was so tall.

"Hang on, Jake. Let me grab his jacket and hat, its pretty cold outside." I ran back into Brady's room and grabbed his jacket and hat, it was wet and cold outside so I had to make sure Brady was rugged up.

After I dressed Brady and grabbed my coat we headed out. Jake just wore a thin sweater, he never seemed to feel the cold.

"Jake, drive slowly please. The roads are icy." I said worriedly. The road was glistening and I was scared he was going to lose control if he drove too fast.

"Anything to keep my wife and son safe." He reached over and laced his hand with mine giving it a soft kiss before placing it on his leg.

We stopped at a traffic light and I immediately knew where I was. I looked over at him and wiggled my eyebrows grinning at him.

He looked at me confused for a second, then immediately he followed my gaze out the window and his face relaxed. He looked back at me a little annoyed.

"Really?" He asked hoping I would say no.

"Jake, Please." I said pleading with my eyes.

"Now? Can't we wait till after we come back from Charlie's?"

"I want one now." I said pouting, it always worked with him.

"Fine. You know I can never say no to that face of yours, it's just too cute." He said giving my hand another kiss.

Once the light went green he pulled over to the side.

"So, just the double glazed donut?" He asked trying not to laugh. He never understood my love for them. He hated them. I nodded grinning.

"Please."

"OK." He said before getting out of the car.

"I love you." I quickly called back to him as he opened his door to get out.

"I love you too babe. More than you will ever know." I grinned like a fool as he got out. I would never get over the feelings that coursed through me whenever he told me he loved me.

I settled back into my seat and shut my eyes, thinking about how lucky I was to have such a loving and caring husband and a beautiful and healthy baby boy. I had it all.

A car's screech snapped me out of my thoughts before I heard a loud thud. I quickly drew my attention out the window and heard screams and people scurrying about. My heart immediately dropped to the pit of my stomach as I realized someone must have gotten hit.

Without thinking I opened the door and rushed out, my breathing erratic with panic at what I might find.

"Jake?" I called out with fear. I scanned the street, there was a mass of people everywhere, all seemed to be huddled around something on the floor.

"JAKE?" I screamed louder this time, I was hoping I would see him pop his head out of the shop window and wave back at me, but I couldn't find him, anywhere.

I froze in place, too scared to push past the crowd of people to see who it was. A sickening part of me knew that it might be him, Jacob, my Jacob.

A lump formed in my throat as I tried to blink back the tears but it was too late.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911." I heard a man call out.

I was still standing in panic, my legs wouldn't move, my body was in shock, refusing to face the worst.

"BELLA? IS THERE A BELLA?" I heard another man call out. I tried to breathe in big gulps of air, my tears were spilling over, I couldn't see properly. Was he asking for me? Was it him?

I fisted my hands trying to stop the shaking that was taking over my body. I forced my legs to move, trying to control my breathing as I went.

_It's not him, it's not him. It's just a coincidence, all you have to do it see that it is not him, then you can relax._

Brady snapped me out of my trance. I looked back at the car and I heard him crying. I wasn't sure what to do, I needed to grab him. I forced myself to turn back around and pulled Brady out of the car.

I carried him and walked back over to the people, slowly, too scared by what I might be confronted by.

I tried to push past the people but they wouldn't budge.

"Move! Let me through!" I screamed out angrily as I lost control of myself. People started moving aside to let me through.

I pushed past the last person and stood frozen.

_NO. NO. NO. NO_

I tightened my grip on Brady as I felt like collapsing. His body was a tangled mess on the floor, covered in blood, mostly around his once perfect face.

"Bella….." I heard Jake choke out. I gasped in air as my head began to spin and my chest began to constrict painfully. I heaved with each painful sob, trying to maintain some control over my emotions.

_This is my fault……..I'm the reason he is lying there….dying……all my fault._

The sound of the police sirens began to ring in my ears. Everything else was just a ringing blur around me as all my attention was focused on the dying man laying in front of me.

I felt two hands around my shoulder but I didn't care who it was I shrugged them off, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella." The voice made me spin around.

"Charlie?"

"Bells, I don't think you should see this…" He said trying to pull me away.

I continued to sob as I pulled myself out of his grasp and handed Brady over to him, completely ignoring his request.

I walked up slowly to Jake's bloody body and the pain in my heart worsened with each step that brought me closer to him.

"Help him!" I cried through my tears at the two men that were knelt beside him. One man had begun to give him CPR.

I collapsed down on my knees in front of his bloody body.

"I'm so sorry…" I choked out, his eyes were closed. I watched as the stranger gave him CPR, pumping his chest and mouthing the seconds before he gave him mouth to mouth.

"I'm so…so…so sorry……Jake!" I continued to cry. I was shaking. I couldn't watch him like this. He looked so helpless, so weak.

"Don't leave me…Please…I need you….Brady needs you." I cried out, but the lump in my throat was making it hard to speak.

"We've called the ambulance ma'am. They should be here soon. We are trying our best to bring him out of unconsciousness but he is badly hurt….he seems to have broken a few bones. Are you his wife?" The gentlemen asked. I nodded keeping my eyes fixed on Jake's lifeless form.

"Who did this?!" I yelled out through the blur of my burning tears. I looked around the crowd, trying to find the unforgiveable person who was taking Jacob's life away from me.

"WHO?" I choked out again as I felt the sudden urge to throw up.

I tried to swallow down the nausea but it didn't work, I crawled my way to the side and spewed out my guts, I was retching uncontrollably.

Then I saw nothing but black…..

I opened my eyes to bright lights. I scanned the room through my hooded eyes and saw lights, bright lights everywhere.

Where was I?

Then it hit me, Jake….the accident.

I sat up quickly in bed causing my head to spin. Without waiting for it to subside I jumped out of bed.

"Bells, slow down…..you can't go anywhere now…." I followed the voice to find Charlie standing up from the leather seat beside the bed.

"Where is Jake?" I asked with tears streaming down my face again. My heart was thrashing violently against my chest at the realization of what was happening.

"Bells you can't get to………"

"WHERE IS JAKE?!" I cried through my sobs as I grabbed him by the uniform and shook him. I didn't have control over my body. I just needed to see him.

"He is in room 503. Please, it's best if….." I didn't wait for him to finish, I let him go and forced my legs to move as fast they could. I clutched onto the hospital walls while I ran, trying to keep myself from collapsing.

I saw nothing in front me but the numbers to the doors on my left. Everything else was a nothing blur.

501…….501A…….502…….502A…….503…..

The door was closed, without thinking I barged it open….there he was…..my Jake lying unconscious…..tubes all over him connecting him to numerous monitors……three nurses and doctors were surrounded around him.

I gripped my hair and pulled it in frustration hoping that pain would numb the pain in my chest.

_This can't be happening, I need him…I need him….._

I walked up to him slowly and stood beside his bed, unable to fathom what my eyes were telling me.

"I'm sorry…but…."

"I'M HIS WIFE!" I screamed as I grabbed a hold of Jacob's bloody hand and pulled it against my chest.

"JAKE?! Can you hear me? I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry….it's all my fault…" I cried as my body began heaving with each sob uncontrollably again. This can't be real, it must be dream. Someone wake me up….I can't do this.

"Ma'am I'm really sorry but……"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled back pushing the doctor away by his chest with my free hand.

I suddenly felt to pairs of hands grab me by the shoulders. I thrashed against them violently, "LEAVE ME ALONE…..He needs me…." I screamed out through my sobs……My tears were blinding me, I couldn't see properly. They maintained a tight grip on me as they pulled me out of his room.

"Ma'am…..Ma'am. We need you to calm down." One doctor said sternly. It took everything in me to stop fighting them off. Charlie gripped me on one side as the doctors let go of me and huddled back inside. I swung my arm out of Charlie's grip once they were gone and stood helpless, watching through the clear plastic window separating me from my dying husband.

"Bella….." I turned and was met by Charlie's distraught eyes, rimmed red with tears that were threatening to emerge. He stared back at me but didn't say anything, I could tell he was fighting back the tears.

"We're losing him." I heard faintly through the plastic window, snapping me back to Jacob.

"NO!" I bashed my fist against the plastic in protest, a large lump formed in my throat as reality kept throwing itself painfully in my face.

"A.E.D NOW!" Another called out. I stood back in shock, watching my life fall to pieces right in front of my eyes.

"CLEAR." I watched as Jacob's lifeless form jolted from the shock.

I was having an out of body experience. I was in denial, this couldn't be happening. This is not Jacob that lies helpless on that bed, I am not standing watching his life slip away.

"CLEAR." He called again, once again I watched Jacob's body jolt from the shock. I couldn't take it anymore as I buried my head into Charlie's chest, away from the pain, away from the painful reality.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP………………………..The sound echoed painfully in my ears making reality jump out at me harshly.

I pushed away from Charlie and watched as painful tears continued burning their way down my face.

"One amp of Epi." I heard a doctor order. They all huddled back over Jake's body, as I stood helpless on the outside, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping to squeeze the painful images away and open them to find myself sitting beside Jake, happy and alive.

"No….Jake….No….Don't go….Jake…" I sobbed loudly as I banged my fist on the window that was separating me from my Jacob.

_He can't leave me. _

"DO SOMETHING!" I screamed at the doctors and nurses from my helpless position on the outside as my body heaved with each sob. Charlie tried holding me back from losing it completely but I just kept pushing him off.

"You can't leave me." I howled angrily at Jake's lifeless form. He couldn't do this to me, he knows I need him.

"Time of death 2.23pm." One called out. I lost it.

I bashed against the window violently and then threw myself for the door, Charlie grabbed me quick enough to stop me.

"NO! They can't stop Dad. He is not dead, he is not dead. DON'T STOP." I yelled angrily through my sobs. Charlie pulled me back before I collapsed into his arms and succumbed to the heartbreak that overtook me.

**EPOV**

I sat and held her on the couch as she recalled the painful story of her husband's death. She was crying silently as she retold her story of that cursed day. She was cuddled into my arms as she spoke, staring ahead the entire time without moving an inch.

Her shaking had calmed but she was till crying quietly in my arms. It was painful for me to watch as she went through her panic attack. I tried to go into doctor mode as I worked to get her breathing back to normal. It was difficult to do when all I wanted to do was the punch the prick that caused her to breakdown.

It was hard listening to her tell the story, it was an accident, an accident that she blamed herself for. It was something avoidable in her eyes but that was not the case. She would have never known a car would lose control on the slick road and hit her husband. I could never bring myself remotely close to what she went through. Words could not describe.

She moved in my arms to look up at me. I met her gaze and smiled weakly at her. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying.

Someone else would have ran far away from a situation like this but I felt so drawn to Bella, so connected that all I wanted to do was make her pain go away.

"It's all my fault." She whispered as she looked away and began to cry again. I hugged her tighter against my side.

"Bella, you can't keep blaming yourself. Please, you need to understand that. It was something that was meant to happen. It was his time to go." I didn't know what else to tell her that could make her stop putting the blame on herself. She shook her head quickly.

"No, Edward it is. I've been trying to deny it all these years. Billy was right, I'm the reason he isn't here." She broke down again. I spun myself around on the couch and held her face in between my hands to force her to look at me.

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. Don't listen to a word that fuck has to say about any of this. It wasn't your fault Bella, you have to see that. It was out of your control. Please, I need you to believe that, keep repeating it to yourself." I pleaded with her trying to keep my anger at bay from the fucker that did this to her. He is so lucky he wasn't here right now because I would have shown him just how much I despise him.

The door knocked then and I knew it would be Charlie back with Brady.

"That must be Charlie with Brady. I'll be right back." I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and got up to answer the door. Charlie had taken Brady with him to drop off the fucker-in-law back to La Push. We agreed Brady shouldn't have had to witness his mother like this.

"Hey, Chief Swan." I said breathlessly. Brady ran into me and gave me a tight hug. I lifted him up and held him close.

"Please, call me Charlie." I nodded.

"Come in." I gestured for him to enter.

"How is she?" He asked as I closed the door behind him. He looked so torn the poor man. I really felt for him.

"Brady, why don't you go into your room ok? Your mother isn't feeling too well, she wants to be alone. I will come get you in a second ok?" I asked letting Brady down from my hold. He nodded and ran off.

"You're great with him." Charlie said looking at me with sad eyes.

"He is a great kid. I really care about him." I said awkwardly, I didn't really know Charlie and I was already declaring my love for his grand child.

"So, how is she?" He asked me again. I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"She told me what happened the day of the accident. She is blaming herself. After that F….Billy" I quickly corrected, "put it in her head that it was her fault, she keeps blaming herself. He was out of line, he cannot come in here and treat….." He cut me off.

"I know, I know. Billy and I have been friends longer than I can remember, but treating my daughter that way was unacceptable no matter what the reason. I'm going to have a long chat with him when I get the chance. I will not put up with his behavior." Charlie said angrily.

We stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments after that.

"Can I see her?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." We walked into the living room where we found her curled up into a fetal position on the couch. Charlie halted his steps immediately. I looked over at him and he looked really distraught.

"Bells?" He said walking up to her slowly. She looked up at him and sat herself up, trying to smile back at him, she didn't fool us.

"Are you ok?" He asked taking a seat in front of her on the coffee table. She looked over at me, then back at Charlie and nodded.

I thought I would give them some time alone and go and check up on Brady. I walked to Brady's room and found him rummaging through his toy box. I stood by the door and knocked lightly. His head popped up and a grin spread across his face.

"Edward!" He said excitedly. I loved it when he got so excited to see me.

"What are you doing, little buddy?" I asked walking in.

"Just looking for the head of my spider man." He said resuming his search. I chuckled lightly.

"Ok, would you mind spending the night at Peter's?" I asked. I knew Bella needed some time alone to get over the mess of the day and knew that Alice wouldn't mind taking him at all.

"Really?!" He got up and his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Sure, Jasper can come pick you up in about fifteen. So why don't you get ready ok? Make sure you pack some clothes for school tomorrow and your other school things." He nodded and ran for his back pack and started stuffing in some clothes. I couldn't help but laugh before walking out to call Jasper.

I called Jasper and told him to take Brady for the night, I didn't tell him what happened, but I told him Bella wasn't feeling well. He happily agreed and said he would be on his way.

I walked back into the living room to find Charlie heading off to leave. I walked with him to the door.

"You're right about her trying to blame herself. That's just going to take time. And don't you worry, that Billy is gonna get a piece of my mind." He said irritably. Nothing would be harder than seeing your child hurt over something so strongly and not being able to do much about it.

"If you don't I will." I said irately. I hoped I hadn't pushed the line by saying it but just thinking of that prick send the anger boiling through my bloodstream.

"Thank you, Edward. This is just what she needs. You taking care of her, I mean. You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't care for her." He said fidgeting a little. He seemed a little uncomfortable confessing that to me.

"I do. I care for her a lot. And I will continue to stay by her side. She needs someone now." He nodded giving me a little smile and said goodbye before leaving.

I walked back into the living room but I couldn't find Bella. I went into the kitchen and found her pouring water into the kettle.

"Bella, please sit down. I'll get that." I said rushing over to her. She smiled weakly at me before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I shouldn't…." I stopped her before she could continue. I walked up to her and knelt down in front of her, holding her hands in mine.

"Bella, you have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about. If anyone has to apologize it's me. I feel so stupid for coming past when I knew they were coming. But it was still early and I really needed to see you before they got here….."

"Edward please, don't apologize. You don't have…." I stopped her again by placing my finger over her lips.

"Bella, please. I really need to say this." I took a deep breath before I continued. "When you answered that door and I saw the look on your face….you were pale and it looked like you had been crying. I'm so sorry but I just couldn't leave you like that. I thought he hurt you and then he came around the corner…." I stopped myself, my frustration taking over. I would never ever forgive myself for causing her this mess and pain.

"I would never ever do anything to hurt you ever again. When I say I care about you so much, you need to believe me." I stopped myself before I could express all my true feelings for her. Now was not the time and place.

She half heartedly smiled back at me. I knew she was still hurting so I didn't expect much from her.

"Edward….there is something I need to do. I need to visit Jake. I….I have never been to visit him since the day of his funeral. I've been trying to avoid it all these years but I think I need to. It will help." She looked up at me, her eyes filling with tears again.

I pulled her up out of her seat and into my embrace where I held her tight against my chest. Little footsteps coming closer made me pull away. I turned to find Brady standing near the kitchen entrance. He took one look at his mum and then back at me.

"What's wrong, mummy?" He asked walking up to her. Bella knelt down and hugged him tight.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just not feeling too well. But I'm ok." She whispered into his ear. She let him go and he looked upset.

"Hey, why don't we go see if Peter is here ok?" I asked him, hoping to get his mind off his saddened mother. He nodded nonchalantly and followed me to the door. I opened it and to my surprise found Jasper pulling up.

I walked Brady over to the car.

"Hey." Jasper said getting out. He gave me a questioningly look. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just….yeah….everything is ok. Bella isn't feeling too well." I ran my hands through my hair again, it was something I always did when I was nervous or stressed out. I looked at Jasper indicating for him to just drop it and he did.

"Ok little guy, get inside." He said opening the door for Brady.

"You be good, ok?" I said to Brady as he climbed in.

"Ok." He said not even looking my way as Peter had already started talking to him.

"Thanks man, for doing this, really." I said hoping he wouldn't ask me any more questions.

"No problem, any time. Hey look…ah…if you need anything just let us know ok?" I knew he could sense something was wrong.

"Sure, thanks." I waved them goodbye before heading back inside to find Bella.

I went back into the kitchen. She was sitting back in her chair, playing with her hands on top of the table. I made her a cup of tea and placed it in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got Jasper to pick up Brady and take him for the night. I thought it would give you some time to calm down." I said hesitating. I hoped she wouldn't mind that I sent her son away without asking her.

"No, of course not. That was very thoughtful of you." She said as she blew into her mug, trying to cool her tea. She didn't say anything and neither did I. I wanted so much to make her pain go away but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Brady is what set him off." She said keeping her eyes on her tea.

"Excuse me?" She looked up and met my gaze, keeping her hands wrapped around her cup of tea.

"Billy. Seeing Brady so excited to see you and then hug you was it for Billy. It had always been hard for him to fathom the fact that Brady would never remember Jacob. He saw how close he seemed to you and saw nothing but someone else taking his son's position. I know that was extremely hard for him to deal with. It finalized for him that fact that Jacob is gone, forever." Her eyes glistened with tears but she didn't cry, I could tell it was taking everything in her to hold them back.

"I'm so sorry. I knew this was my fault……" She stopped me.

"No. No that is not what I meant. Please Edward don't apologize to me, there is nothing to be sorry about. Nothing makes me happier than seeing Brady bond with you. Yes, it's hard that he won't remember his father but he still needs someone. I couldn't be happier that it's you. It makes him happy just being with you." She said smiling at me.

It meant so much for me to hear those words from her.

"He means everything to me now, Bella. And so do you. But I want you to know that I'm not trying to replace his father, I'm just here to be his…..his….best friend, I guess you could say."

"I know." Was all she said, I wasn't expecting anything from her. She was hurting too much to declare any sort of feelings for me now.

"I can stay the night with you…if you want." I asked nervously. I just wanted to make sure there was someone to take of her and hold her if she cried again. I just hoped she didn't think any thing else of it.

She nodded and smiled at me, a smile that reached her eyes.

"That would be nice. But, you don't have to do this Edward. I know this may be difficult for you and….."

"Shhhh." I silenced her. "I want to be here. I want to help you." She nodded.

We sat in silence as she drank her tea. I made her a sandwich but she didn't feel like eating and I understood. I helped her up to her bedroom where she took a shower and got ready to settle in for the night.

She climbed into bed and I kissed her forehead before walking out. Before I even got to the door she stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking confused and sad. I turned around ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"I was going to sleep on the couch. You know, I thought you might need to be alone or something."

She smiled and then waved me over with her hand.

"I need you close to me, Edward." She said biting her bottom lip. I was more than happy to sleep next to her even though I knew it would be purely innocent. I knew it was going to be hard to keep my hands to myself but I had to keep reminding myself now was not the time.

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and came to pull it off before I stopped. "Do you mind?" I asked.

She shook her head and continued to watch me as I removed my shirt, leaving me in my jeans. I knew that if I stripped off my jeans too there would no controlling myself. It was wrong of me but I was only human.

I climbed into bed with her and she voluntarily snuggled into my side. I hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, my Bella." She snuggled closer to me.

"Good night Edward. Thank you." She whispered. I don't know how long it was but I soon felt her grasp around me relax and her breathing slowed into a steady rhythm indicating she had fallen asleep.

I buried my nose into her hair and took in her smell.

"I love you Bella." I whispered into the darkness before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_I hope this chapter cleared up alot of your questions and has helped you see why Billy acts the way he does._**

**_Do you think Billy still reason to act the way he does? I would love to hear your thoughts on that._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW because i am addicted to them like i am addicted to Twilight and Robert Pattz._**


	17. Visiting Jacob

**_A/N - Time for a new chapter!! Thank you for all those who review, especially my regular reviewers, i just love hearing all your opinions on this story._**

**_This chapter clears up a little more things for you regarding Billy. I hope you can understand why he acts the way he does._**

**_Thanks to my virtual family...you are all wonderful people and i love you all so much!_**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight including Edward! But she doesn't own Robert Pattinson : ) but neither do i : (_

* * *

**Visiting Jacob**

**Charlie's POV**

One of the hardest things I think for any parent to experience is the pain of their child. Bella and Brady are really the only two things I have left in my life. She is my baby girl and she will forever remain my baby girl. Watching her cry in pain and feel the agony of the loss of her husband was excruciatingly difficult for me to witness.

I pulled up outside Billy's house and turned the car off, the headlights of the car switching off too leaving the only source of light coming from the full moon. I hadn't called Billy to say I was coming, but I didn't figure I needed to.

He hurt my baby girl and I wasn't going to put up with it. I understand he lost a son and I could never fathom what that must be like for him but I would never be ok with that kind of treatment towards Bella.

I got out of the car and walked up to his door, raking my brain with the appropriate way to approach this, if there even was an appropriate way.

I knocked twice lightly as I took a step back and waited. I could see the faint flickering light through his drapes from what I assumed must be his TV.

A few seconds later the door swung open and I came face to face with a saddened Billy. I couldn't really bring myself to feel sorry for him, I did at one point but that was before he caused my daughter the heartache and blamed her for his son's death. As far as I'm concerned, you don't point fingers in a situation like this.

"Charlie. Is everything ok?" He asked me, looking a little concerned. It was unlike me to drop by so late, but after what happened two days ago, I couldn't shake the feeling of irritation and annoyance that continued to consume me. I wasn't going to leave it for too long, I wanted to strike while the iron was still hot.

"No, everything is…..I just wanted to come in for a bit, is that ok?" I asked. I was going to say everything is ok, but the truth of the matter is, everything was not ok.

He nodded at me before moving aside to let me in. I could tell from the look on his face that he knew something was up and I'm sure he figured it would have something to do with the other day.

I continued in till I reached the living room, all his lights were off, the only light coming from his TV set. I took a seat on the edge of the couch, feeling a little on edge to allow myself to relax completely. I have never been good in such circumstances, I usually just avoid them as much as I can but when my only baby is involved, I have to put all my nerves aside.

"Would you like a beer?" He asked me as he followed me in. I shook my head.

"Look, Billy, I just needed to talk to you." My voice was laced with nervousness. The fact that he was my best friend of over 20 years and I was about to discuss his mistreatment of my daughter regarding his son's death, I was feeling a little nervous.

"I know what this is about." He said dryly as he situated himself across from me near his other couch.

"You do? Well, I just wanted to discuss a few things regarding the events that took place." I felt like I was beating around the bush a little but I didn't have it in me to just blurt it out.

"I didn't do anything wrong, if that's what your implying." I jumped back from the shock of his words. I couldn't believe my ears. I stared back at him with I'm sure shock written all over my face.

"Billy, this is exactly what I'm here to talk about. You had no right to speak to Bella, _my daughter_, that way the other day, no matter what the circumstances." I tried to keep calm but I could tell my voice hinted irritation. He stared back at me in deep thought, he seemed to be hurting but I wasn't going to let that affect my judgment. This behavior has been going on far too long.

"Charlie, I understand she is your daughter but she is bringing random men around _my _grandson." I was taken aback by his words. Was he serious? Did he not know that Bella had refused to date ever since Jake died? That she could never bring herself to even consider it, because she felt like she would be betraying Jacob?

"Billy," I took a deep breath so I wouldn't lose it with him, "you know for a fact that is far from the truth. Bella has not dated anyone. She has not been 'bringing random men' around _our_ grandson. You know that is not true so do not sit there and accuse my daughter of such behavior."

"She had that Edwin guy around Brady, how do I know he is not the first? Jacob should have been the one that Brady was excited to see the other day not Edwin." He was getting upset and I knew this was difficult for him, his emotions ever since Jacob died have been a little out of control. He still hasn't found a way to deal with it accordingly.

"It's Edward…" I came to correct him before he cut me off.

"I don't really care what his name is…" He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. I needed to find another way to go about this.

"Billy, after you verbally abused my daughter the other day and you left, do you have any idea what happened to her?" I asked disgustingly. He continued to stare back at me, his face expressionless.

"She had a panic attack. You only witnessed the initial stage of it. She cried and cried Billy, shaking with fear and pain. She has been struggling to deal with Jacob's death for the last three years. She will always love him, he will always be apart of her heart. You had absolutely no right going into her house and verbally abusing her. I will not put up with it. You not only disrespected Bella but you disrespected me too. Not to mention Brady as well."

"Charlie I……" I stopped him by raising my hand in front of me.

"I'm not finished. Don't you _ever,_ and I mean _ever _blame her for his death ever again. It. Was. An. Accident. If you can't deal with that, well then, I'm sorry to say but I don't think I could ever speak to you again. I will not have my best friend be the cause for my daughter's continued heartache any more than she is already dealing with. We are all hurting because of Jacob's loss believe me Billy. Bella is hurting as much as you, she lost the father of her son; that is not something you can deal with lightly. I don't need you making her feel bad for moving on, its been three years, she deserves to find some happiness again and I think this Edward guys seems perfect for her _and_ Brady." I took a deep breath after I finished. I just hoped I had made my point clear.

"Charlie….do you have any idea what it is like to lose a child? To lose the only thing that kept your life whole? Who do I have left, huh? I lost my wife a few years ago, my two daughters are in Hawaii, I see them once every few years. Jacob was my life, he was everything to me and now he is gone. I have no one, Charlie, no one. The only thing I have close is Brady and I don't want to lose him too." His voice broke at the end and I could understand how hard this was for him.

"You're not going to lose him…."

"Yes! I will, because this Edward guy is going to come in and take Jacob's spot. Brady will forget about me. What about his background? His culture regarding our tribe? That is a big part of who he is and I will now allow him to not know about that."

"Billy, you know Bella well enough to know that she will never let that happen to him. Bella loved Jacob with every ounce of her being, I know Billy. I witnessed their love, their friendship, it was nothing like I had ever seen before. Anything that was a part of Jacob was a part of her too. She will never let Brady not know about his culture."

"I want to see Brady more often." He said sternly.

"Billy, I'm sorry to say this but you will not be seeing Brady as long as you're holding a grudge against Bella." I said harshly. I had every right to say that because my daughter's well being comes first.

"You can't do that! I don't believe this Charlie….." I cut him off by speaking over him.

"Yes I can and I will. Bella's well being comes first and as long as you decide to be the source of her anguish then I have no other choice but to. Brady deserves to have a mother that will be fit enough mentally and emotionally to take care of him." With that I stood up and began heading to the door.

"I cannot believe this Charlie…" Billy called out to me as I walked out. I heard him following me so I turned around once I reached the door.

"Well, you better believe it…" Was the only thing I said before opening the door and heading to my cruiser. Maybe this will knock some sense into him….

**BPOV**

"Ok, now Mr. Cullen is going to explain to you the rules of this next game and I want you all to listen very carefully." I turned to Emmett in signal for him to take over. It was Wednesday afternoon which meant afternoon sports for my grade one students.

I went and took a seat on a bench where I could get a clear view of my students. Emmett decided to play a game of tunnel ball and the kids cheered in excitement when they heard.

I sat and watched Emmett explain clearly the rules of the game and use two students to visually explain them too.

It has been three days since that dreaded incident. Edward left for the work the next morning after he had spent the night. He tried persuading me to stay home on Monday and not go to work till I was emotionally ready. I managed to convince him I needed the distraction. As long as I was at home I was going to be battering myself over the minor details that I could just do without.

I have only seen him once since that morning which was yesterday morning. He dropped the kids off and that was the last I saw of him.

I explained to him that I wanted a little time alone, it wasn't a break by any means but just time to sort out everything that was going on in my head. I promised myself from Monday that this afternoon I would go and visit Jake. It had to be done and it was something that I have been avoiding since his funeral. I had come to terms with his death but his cause of death is what seems to haunt me. I have continually denied it to myself that it was my fault till Billy came right out and said it out loud the other day. It hit me like an anchor to the heart, pulling my heart strings at the painful reality that I was the cause.

I broke down and went into shock as I digested the truth. Was it really my fault? That all came down to whether I was strong enough to believe it wasn't. Edward kept trying to convince me it wasn't, that it was his time to go and there was nothing I could have done to change that. On the other hand, I tell myself if it wasn't for me pushing him to get out and buy a donut the whole accident could've been avoided.

My heart picked up speed as I went through those dreaded thoughts again. I snapped myself out of the imprisonment of my thoughts that continue to affect me not only emotionally but physically too. I needed this trip to visit Jacob and there was no avoiding it this time.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to Emmett who was supervising the game.

"Hey." I said standing beside him.

"Hey, these kids are hilarious. You should see that team over there. One of the kids keeps tripping as he runs around to the back of the line." He laughed out loudly at his observation.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being clumsy, it makes us unique." I said jokingly. I really enjoyed Emmett's company, he always made me forget about my problems.

"Alright, TIME!" He called out before blowing into his whistle. "Could one person from each team please put your ball into that ball bag over there." Emmett bellowed. A student from each team scurried over to the bag and threw there balls in before running back over to their team.

"Ok, now I need you all to form two straight lines for me please." I ordered. I said my goodbye to Emmett as he was heading home. They formed two straight lines as I led them back to the classroom. By the time we got back, the end of day bell rang and they grabbed their things before the parents started filing in to pick them up.

Mike Newton still came in everyday but never approached me. I noticed he wouldn't even look my way. The poor guy really did seem to have been frightened by Edward's threat.

As I was gathering my things, Alice walked through the door.

"My princess!" She squealed running over to Charlotte and taking her in for a big hug.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her as I approached her and Charlotte.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" She asked looking at me a little concerned as she let Charlotte out of her embrace.

I had told her yesterday about what happened on Sunday. Brady did go to her place Sunday night so her and Jasper both knew something was up. I didn't go into details but I mentioned Billy's behavior and my breakdown. I felt really close to Alice. She has been a great friend to me since I met her and she was always so great with taking Brady into her care whenever I needed. I felt comfortable telling her almost anything.

"I'm ok. I'm actually going to visit his grave now." It was almost as hard to say out loud as it was to convince myself to go, but I knew I needed to do this in order to completely move on.

"Oh sweetie, that will be so good for you." She pulled me in for a hug. I settled into her embrace, it felt good to have that comfort from someone that was on the outside of the whole situation.

"I know. I've been avoiding it for too long now. I just need to put all this behind me." I said as I pulled away. I was nervous about going because I wasn't sure of what to expect from myself.

"Are you taking Brady with you? You should go on your own first Bella."

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you could take Brady for an hour or two while I go? I'm so sorry Alice I know Brady pretty much lives there now….." She cut me off.

"Don't be silly Bella, we love having the little pumpkin over, he is a great kid, no trouble what so ever. Go take care of yourself, do what you need to do." She said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Alice. That means a lot."

Brady and Peter ran into the room, both of them looking a little upset. I knelt down in front of Brady as he approached me and gave him a little hug.

"Hi my Brady, I missed you." I said squeezing him tighter. He pulled away after a while and he still had a sad face. I looked over at Peter who was beside his mother and he looked a little upset too. I glanced over at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders at me, obviously just as confused as I was about their expressions.

"Is everything ok?" I asked drawing my attention back to Brady. He shook his head as he looked over at Peter. They seemed scared all of sudden.

"Come on, you can tell us honey." Alice tried pleading with Peter.

"Well………Mrs. Miller got us…..into trouble." Peter said it so low I wasn't even sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah…we were talking while she was talking and she told us to stop. Then we kept talking and so she sat us in the naughty corner." Brady continued a little terrified. I almost laughed out loud. I thought it would have been something a little more serious.

"Well, that is what happens when you talk while your teacher is talking. Come one little guy, we got to go pick up dinner before your daddy gets home." Alice said chuckling. Both boys looked at each other as relief over took them. They obviously thought our reaction was going to be a little different.

"Just don't do it again." Alice quickly threw in as she led the kids out. "Hey, Bella, if you need someone to talk to or anything at all you know who to come to, ok?" She offered lovingly.

"Thanks Alice." She headed out as I gathered my things and followed.

I pulled up to a local florist and walked in. As soon as I set foot inside the store, I was confronted with a hundred different flowers and flower arrangements.

I walked around scanning all the different varieties that I could choose from. I didn't really know much about flowers to be honest, so I wasn't really sure where to start.

"May I help you?" An elderly woman approached me after I had been scanning for a few minutes. I couldn't make up my mind on anything yet.

"Yes please. I need a flower arrangement for my husband." She looked surprised at first. Maybe I should have elaborated on that.

"Is it his birthday?" She asked smiling back at me. I shook my head quickly.

"Ah…no, he passed away three years ago actually." Her eyes widened and she immediately began apologizing. I assured her I took no offense.

She continued to show me a few different arrangements that would be appropriate. I ended up settling for a yellow rose and calla lily arrangement. It seemed to fit Jacob perfectly.

The elderly lady tied up my bundle of flowers and handed them over to me. I paid her and then headed nervously back to the car.

I arrived at the gates of the cemetery and I suddenly felt sick at the thought of going in. I knew this was just going to certify Jacob's death for me even more. Not to mention the guilt I feel for never visiting before. I took a deep breath and got out of the car before I could change my mind and drive off.

With each step that brought me closer I found my heart beat picking up immensely. I kept on taking deep breaths as I went in a bid to keep my nerves at bay.

Once I found it I immediately felt my heart pull in pain. I turned to face it but couldn't bring myself to stare at the inscription. I looked around at all the different tomb stones surrounding Jacob's and couldn't help but feel sad for all the other family's that have lost loved ones also. I squeezed my eyes shut, took in a deep breath and then opened them to view his tomb stone for the very first time.

_Jacob Black. Loving Husband, Father and Son. June 06, 1983 – July 23, 2006._ I stared back at the words till my eyes hurt and I felt the burn of tears emerging. I tried to blink them away as I dropped to my knees to pour water from the bottle I grabbed from the car into the metal vase.

I carefully placed the flowers into the vase with my shaky hands. I sat back on my ankles and stared at it for a moment, trying to contemplate where to start.

"Jacob. Where do I begin? I feel so guilty for never coming to visit you till now. I feel guilty for a lot of things actually." My voice was shaky with the tears that I was so desperately trying to keep at bay.

"You were everything to me. You were my life and the day you left us you took a part of me with you. I miss you so much, Jacob, and I will continue to miss you for the rest of my life." I took another deep breath before I continued.

"There is a part of me that I have been trying to push down for the last three years that tells me I'm the reason you're gone. I'm the reason I'm sitting here talking to you like this." I couldn't hold them back anymore as the tears started freely streaming down my face.

"How can I not blame myself? How can I call it an accident when I know it was something that could have been easily avoided? I wish I could hear you. I wish I could hear you so you could tell me that it wasn't my fault, I think I need that from you. But we both know that will never happen. I need to find that strength within me to believe it wasn't my fault so I can truly move on." I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand as I tried to keep a hold of myself enough to keep talking. I could feel all the emotions and pain from the last three years plummet down on me and weigh heavy on my heart.

"Brady misses you. I continue to make sure he knows everything there is to know about you. He looks so much like you it always brings a smile to my face. It's comforting to know I still have a strong part of you with me every day. He is my world and if it wasn't for him when you passed than I don't think I could have gone on with my life.

I hope I haven't disappointed you… as a mother. I've aimed…. to be the best I could to raise our son… just the way you would have wanted." My cries turned into one of those uncomfortable hiccup cries. I took a few deep breaths to try and keep them under control before I went on.

"I've found someone that I think you…you would have really liked. His name is Edward." I could feel a small smile cross my face as I said his name.

"He loves Brady and treats him just like his own. He makes me happy, Jacob… happier than I have been in a really long time. He is… loving…caring and compassionate. I can already see myself… spending the rest of my life with him." I noticed as I spoke about Edward I had calmed down quite a bit, my tears had stopped but the hiccups were still mildly there.

"I hope I have made you proud. You will always have a spot in my heart till the day I die. I love you Jacob, more than you will ever know." I kissed my palm and placed it on the stone. I sat there for a few moments longer, sorting through my thoughts before I got up to leave. This was going to have to be something that I did more often.

As I got to the car I noticed I felt calmer, more at peace with myself than I have felt in a really long time. I had to believe that Jacob had heard me otherwise I wouldn't be able to find it in myself to move on. It was then that I realized all I had needed to do all this time was say it out loud, to release everything that I had been hiding away in fear of how I would react.

As I sat in my car I knew there was someone I needed to see, someone to thank for making me happier than I have ever been in such a long time.

I pulled up into his drive way and got out of the car without thinking twice. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him until I began speaking about him.

I knocked on the door and waited and hoped that he wasn't at work. I hadn't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon so I wasn't sure of his shifts.

After standing there for a few moments with no answer I turned around to leave till I heard the door click open.

"Bella?" His velvet smooth voice asked. I spun around and without thinking, threw myself into Edward's arms. He stood frozen for a second before he took me into his embrace and hugged me tight.

He closed the door with his foot as his grip on me didn't falter. I cried into his chest. I cried tears of happiness, tears of joy and tears of love; Tears that were caused by the overwhelming feeling that I have been given a second chance at love.

I pulled away and stared into his piecing green eyes with my tear stricken ones.

"Is everything ok?" He asked searching my eyes with concern. I nodded quickly without breaking eye contact.

"I missed you so much." I said as I buried my face into his chest. His hold was erasing all the pain I had been feeling. He was becoming my everything, my savior.

He hugged me tighter as he stroked my hair with his hand.

"Don't cry baby. I missed you too. Why don't you come and sit down." He led me to his living room and to his love seat. He sat me down in his lap and hugged me tight against his chest. I breathed in his scent and he smelt like cologne, it was so soothing and I hadn't realized how much I missed him.

"Is everything ok my beautiful?" His voice was just as soothing and I realized now more than ever how much I loved him. I nodded into his chest as I took a few deep breaths, trying control my tears before I attempted to speak.

"I just came back from visiting Jake." I said softly into his chest. I couldn't bear to loosen my grip on him. I felt like if I did he would disappear, he still felt too good to be true.

"How did it go?" He continued stroking my hair and his touch was slowly relaxing me, I loosened my grip on him enough to relax into his body.

"Good. I feel better. It was something I should have done ages ago." I felt him nod against me but he didn't say anything and neither did I. We continued to sit there in comfortable silence.

"I missed you so much." I managed to choke out through my tears as I kept my head buried in his chest. I felt him silently chuckle against me.

"I've missed you too baby. Is everything ok? Why are you still crying? Please look at me Bella…I need to see your face." I took a deep breath and then pulled away enough to meet his gaze. I immediately felt my heart swell by just looking at him. How did I ever get so lucky?

"That's better. Now would you like to tell me what's going on in that little beautiful head of yours?" He placed his finger under my chin to force me to look back at him as I looked away again.

"You." I said honestly. He looked confused so I continued.

"You're always in my head. I can't stop thinking about you. How perfect you are, how good you make me feel, how you make everything so bearable for me. Especially about how strongly I feel for you. You mean everything to me now Edward." I could feel my blush creeping its way to my cheeks as I told him everything I was truly feeling. I was scared of the rejection, scared of his reaction. I didn't know how he would feel about this.

He continued to stare at me thoughtfully for a few seconds before his heart stopping crooked smile over took his perfect features.

"Ok, firstly, I'm not perfect." He said chuckling.

"Secondly, I feel honored that I'm invading your every thought. You and Brady mean the world to me too. I will continue to do everything in my power to keep you happy. Your happiness makes me happy and that is the honest truth. You are my life now." He said piercing his gaze into mine. My heart soared at his words, overwhelming every pore in my body.

I leaned in and kissed him, trying to express all my love and feelings for him into that kiss. He kissed me back passionately, and I found myself losing all self control as his kiss sent electric waves through my body. I fisted my hands into hair and pulled him incredibly deeper into my mouth. I never thought I could feel this way about any body again.

He pulled away for air and grinned back at me. He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it softly.

"You are beautiful Bella and I could never say it enough." I grinned back at him, I felt like a different person when I was with him, a happier and calmer person. A person who hasn't been heart broken before, my heart felt whole again, all sign of hurt and pain gone.

I took notice for the first time that he was wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt matched with a light green tie that just made his eyes pop.

"You going to work?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just getting ready when you knocked." He must have noticed the disappointment on my face because he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just thought I could spend a few hours with you before I have to go get Brady." I said trying to hide the disappointment from my voice, I knew I failed miserably.

"Oh, baby, I could always skip work and stay here all afternoon with you." He said his voice low and husky as he began kissing my neck softly. I pushed him away lightly.

"No, no, go to work. I have to go get Brady anyway, poor Alice and Jasper might as well adopt him, he spends so much time there." I said chuckling.

"Well after you said yesterday you wanted some space, I took an extra shift at work to keep me busy. I have all this weekend off, so we'll do something then ok?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Sounds great." I said giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He groaned into my mouth causing me to pull away and chuckle.

"What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong." He said as rubbed my butt against his very prominent erection.

"Oh! Well, I could always take care of that for you?" I said reaching down to the buttons of his pants. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"Not now baby….I'm running late." He chuckled.

"Fine." I jutted out my lip in an attempt to look pissed. He chuckled at my expression.

"We have all weekend for that." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling up off his lap to finish getting ready.

I waited for him to finish and then we headed out together.

"I'll see you Friday night?" He asked hugging me one last time before he got into his car.

"Sounds great!" I kissed his neck one last time before letting him go.

I picked up Brady from Alice's place and then headed home. Brady had already apparently eaten pizza at Alice's so I ended up just making a sandwich for myself for dinner. I went through some work sheets for the next day and even sat and watched some TV.

I felt at ease. I thought about Jacob and it didn't hurt. It seemed like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I faced my fear and visited Jacob. I handled it much better than I gave myself credit for.

Then there was Billy. He was one thing putting a damper on everything. It was going to be a slow process with him. I don't even know if I could bring myself to face him again. Just the thought of him made me cringe.

I was startled when the door knocked. Brady had fallen asleep on the couch next me but he didn't seem to wake up. I got up and answered.

"Hey Dad!" I'm sure I looked surprised to see him.

"Hi, darling." I could tell he looked a little uneasy. I had a feeling he was coming to talk to me about Sunday afternoon. I hadn't had the chance to talk to him properly about that.

"Please come in." I moved aside for him to enter. He went straight into the kitchen where he took a seat at the dining table.

"Have you eaten? Would you like me to whip you up something?" I asked walking over to the fridge.

"No, no. I've eaten. Please just come sit down I need to talk to you." He sounded a little tense so I listened to him and took a seat to his left.

"What's going on?" I had a feeling I already knew.

"I went and saw Billy last night…." He seemed to pause to allow a reaction from me but I just sat there, willing him to continue.

"I had a good talk with him. I told him to never ever disrespect you again and that if he isn't willing to move on from the past and treat you with the respect you deserve then I won't allow him to see you again." He was fiddling with his fingers the whole time he spoke. He looked up at me as I sat there silent for a few moments. I was just trying to digest everything he said. It was great to see someone finally standing up to Billy.

"He hurt you Bells. That is something that I will not put with." He sounded angry and for Charlie that was saying a lot. Not many things can get a strong reaction from him.

"Aw….thanks Dad. I'm ok now. But I agree with you that if he won't speak to me respectfully then I don't want to see him again, I can't deal with him anymore, he has caused me enough over the last three years."

"I actually told him he can't see Brady either. I figured that would be the only thing that could get him to change his behavior." I snapped my head up from my hands and looked at him with shock. Charlie has always been the one telling me I should never deny Brady from his grandfather, so this was a surprise to me.

"I know you might not be too happy with my decision, but I need to look out for you. He has taken this way to far, if he really cares about Brady he would not disrespect his mother." His voice hinted irritation. I knew this was hard for him.

"Dad I would never want to keep Brady away from him….."

"Bells, please stop. Stop worrying about others and start worrying about yourself. He disrespected you and he disrespected Brady and that's that." Without saying anything I got up from my chair and gave Charlie a hug. I had never seen my dad do anything like this and it was nice for once to see someone standing up to Billy. I would never find it in me to do what he did.

"Thank you so much Dad, you don't know how much." I said into his shoulder as he stayed seated but hugged me back.

I pulled away and wiped away a tear that had trailed down my cheek.

"I don't want you calling him or nothing ok? When he is ready to apologize to you…we will go from there." He stood up from his seat ready to leave.

"Where are you going? Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" I asked halting him in his steps.

"I'm just really tired, Bells. It's been a long day but I figured I needed to tell you what happened last night. But thanks anyway. Good night."

"Good night Dad, and thanks again." He nodded back at me as he walked to the door and left.

I walked back inside and decided to put Brady in my bed for tonight. I carried him into my bedroom and tucked him into my bed, he didn't even budge he was so tired. I got ready for bed and then climbed in next to Brady. I stared down at him and admired my beautiful son. He was the reason I was still here living my life and he was the reason I have found Edward. If it wasn't for him bumping into Edward in the grocery store I wouldn't be feeling so complete now. I hugged him against me and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_What are you thoughts on the chapter? ABout Billy, about Bella visiting Jake, her feelings toward Edward. Anything at all, let me know, i love hearing your thoughts and they also give me ideas on what you like to read more about. I usually try to incorporate into my next chapters._**

**_Review and make me happy!!_**


	18. Just Needing You

**_A/N- Time for another chapter and i would like to thank you all for you wonderful and kind reviews, they really do mean alot to me. I'm so addicted to them that i sit and continually refresh my email page just waiting for them.....I love you all : D_**

**_This Chapter starts with Billy's POV as one of my reviewers _Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan _requested it and i'm sure most of you would want to see his POV of his convo with Charlie, so here you have it._**

**_This chapter is mainly fluff...I thought you needed the fluff after about three to four chapter's of angst so i hope you enjoy._**

**_Virtual Family..,Love you all deeply...you all mean the world to me...mwa!!!_**

**_Enough blabbering and more reading..._**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight...._

* * *

**Just Needing You**

**Billy's POV**

I sat in the darkness of my room and my life. The only sound filling the eerie silence is the low random mumble of my TV. The darkness and silence was mocking me, emphasizing the loneliness in my life. How did this happen? How did I lose everyone that I cared for and ended up alone, to wither and die without the love and comfort from my loved ones? Surely, I never pictured my life to end up like this. I had a wife and three kids. Isn't it everyone's dream to grow old with their loved while being surrounded by your kids and grandkids?

I missed my wife so much, I missed her voice, her touch and her love, she made my life complete and now she is gone. When she passed away I took relief in the comfort that I still had my baby son. My daughters were living in Hawaii leaving Jacob and I together. Oh how I miss him, he was all I had left in my lonely and pathetic life. He took care of me, he made me laugh and loved me unconditionally like every son does to their father.

In a few short hours he was devastatingly taken away from me, leaving me painfully alone. I don't know if I have still come to terms with his death. It was unexpected and I believe it was something that could have been avoided. Am I in denial? I don't know…All I know is that he is gone and never coming back but it kills me to know I never got to say goodbye and to tell him just how proud and happy he made me. He was a great kid, he never gave me any trouble, he settled down earlier than normal for boys his age but he gave me a beautiful grandson in the process. Brady is the only thing I have now. Without Brady I have absolutely no one.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. I hadn't heard a car pull up so I went to answer the door a little weary of who it may be.

I opened the door and found none other than Charlie Swan, my best friend of over 20 years standing before me.

"Charlie. Is everything ok?" It was unlike him to drop by so late, especially unexpected. I hoped that Brady was ok. I couldn't bare for anything to happen to that little guy.

"No, everything is…..I just wanted to come in for a bit, is that ok?" I nodded and moved aside for him to enter. From the look on his face I think I knew why he was here.

I followed him into my living room where he took a seat on one of couches. He looked uncomfortable and a little nervous. And knowing Charlie all too well, this had to be about the other afternoon.

"Would you like a beer?" I asked hoping to help him relax a little. He shook his head.

"Look, Billy, I just needed to talk to you." He sounded extremely nervous. He had nothing to be nervous about. What did he think I was going to do?

"I know what this is about." I said dryly. This was starting to irritate me a little. Why am I always being made to be the bad guy?

"You do? Well, I just wanted to discuss a few things regarding the events that took place." He seemed to be feeling a little awkward by beating around the bush. I thought I might help him out a little bit and tell him exactly how I felt.

"I didn't do anything wrong, if that's what your implying." I noticed he flinched a little when I said that. Did he seriously think I did something wrong? All I did was express my emotions out to everyone. Yes the girl got hurt but that's life, you need to grow up and face the painful reality whether you like it or not.

"Billy, this is exactly what I'm here to talk about. You had no right to speak to Bella, _my daughter_, that way the other day, no matter what the circumstances." I was hurt by his words. Of course he was going to side with his daughter over me. But he can't deny what I said wasn't true.

She needed to know that Brady was my grandson so I got a say in how he is being raised. If I see her doing something wrong than I will say it. Jacob should be the only one that Brady knew as a father.

"Charlie, I understand she is your daughter but she is bringing random men around _my _grandson." I was not going to watch my Brady look up to another man as a father. He never knew Jacob, so for the rest of his life, some stranger would end up being the only father he knew, I wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Billy……..you know for a fact that is far from the truth. Bella has not dated anyone. She has not been 'bringing random men' around _our_ grandson. You know that is not true so do not sit there and accuse my daughter of such behavior." He seemed to be losing his cool with me. I was just stating the truth.

"She had that Edwin guy around Brady, how do I know he is not the first? Jacob should have been the one that Brady was excited to see the other day not Edwin."

"It's Edward…"

"I don't really care what his name is…" I cut him off annoyed. As if I cared what that guy's name was. As far as I'm concerned he doesn't exist for me. I rubbed my hand over my face in frustration. Why was everyone looking at this the wrong way? They were all denying the painful reality.

"Billy, after you verbally abused my daughter the other day and you left, do you have any idea what happened to her?" He asked me disgustingly. I stared back at him, willing him to continue.

"She had a panic attack. You only witnessed the initial stage of it. She cried and cried Billy, shaking with fear and pain. She has been struggling to deal with Jacob's death for the last three years. She will always love him, he will always be apart of her heart. You had absolutely no right going into her house and verbally abusing her. I will not put up with it. You not only disrespected Bella but you disrespected me too. Not to mention Brady as well."

"Charlie I……" He stopped me before I could go on. He seemed to have suddenly fought away his nervousness.

"I'm not finished. Don't you _ever,_ and I mean _ever _blame her for his death ever again. It. Was. An. Accident. If you can't deal with that, well then, I'm sorry to say but I don't think I could ever speak to you again. I will not have my best friend be the cause for my daughter's continued heartache any more than she is already dealing with. We are all hurting because of Jacob's loss believe me Billy. Bella is hurting as much as you, she lost the father of her son; that is not something you can deal with lightly. I don't need you making her feel bad for moving on, its been three years, she deserves to find some happiness again and I think this Edward guys seems perfect for her _and_ Brady."

He was making me the bad guy? What have I done wrong? I lost a son and now I was being told I couldn't mourn his death and I had to sit and act like nothing happened? Maybe it is a bit harsh to put the full blame of Bella but if it wasn't for her he would still be here, plain and simple. I caused her heartache, fine, but we have all suffered the heart ache of his death. I just need her to understand how miserable she has made my life. And they didn't seem to understand me, she still has Brady, she is still young. Who do I have?

"Charlie….do you have any idea what it is like to lose a child? To lose the only thing that kept your life whole? Who do I have left, huh? I lost my wife a few years ago, my two daughters are in Hawaii, I see them once every few years. Jacob was my life, he was everything to me and now he is gone. I have no one, Charlie, no one. The only thing I have close is Brady and I don't want to lose him too." My voice broke at the end, betraying my self control. I never wanted anyone to see me like this. It was too hard to say out loud.

"You're not going to lose him…."

"Yes! I will, because this Edward guy is going to come in and take Jacob's spot. Brady will forget about me. What about his background? His culture regarding our tribe? That is a big part of who he is and I will now allow him to not know about that." I would be damned if Brady grows up knowing nothing about his culture, the Quileute tribe is a big part of who he is.

"Billy, you know Bella well enough to know that she will never let that happen to him. Bella loved Jacob with every ounce of her being, I know Billy. I witnessed their love, their friendship, it was nothing like I had ever seen before. Anything that was a part of Jacob was a part of her too. She will never let Brady not know about his culture." That was true, Bella and Jacob loved each other dearly, that was something I could never fight against, as much as I didn't want him to marry her I couldn't stop him. But now that Jake was gone, Bella had no obligation to follow through. There was only one way, I needed to see Brady more often.

"I want to see Brady more often." I said sternly, he was my grandson and I had every right to him.

"Billy, I'm sorry to say this but you will not be seeing Brady as long as you're holding a grudge against Bella." It came out harsh, a little shocking coming from the cool and collected Charlie. I wasn't holding a grudge against Bella, it was the painful truth that they all refuse to face.

"You can't do that! I don't believe this Charlie….." He cut me off once again.

"Yes I can and I will. Bella's well being comes first and as long as you decide to be the source of her anguish then I have no other choice but to. Brady deserves to have a mother that will be fit enough mentally and emotionally to take care of him." He stood up to leave, I'm not sure what I felt, annoyance, anger, sadness? They were going to take away the one last link I had to my son?

"I cannot believe this Charlie…" I followed him to the door not believing my ears. He would not be cruel enough to do this to me.

"Well, you better believe it…" Was the only thing he said before he walked out the door. I sat there staring after him as the loneliness surrounded me once again, this time emphasized by the fact that I may have just lost my only other loved one, my Brady.

**BPOV**

"Alice would you stop worrying and just go…You're going to be late for you reservation." I said, lightly pushing her towards the door. Jasper was waiting impatiently for her in the car. I had offered to baby sit the kids for the night in order to give Jasper and Alice a Friday night to themselves. They had done so much for me over the last two months and given me so many free nights with Edward that I felt it was only fair to give them a night to enjoy just being together.

"Ok, just please if you need anything or they get out of hand, please call me…." I stopped her by pushing her harder to the door.

"Will you just stop, Alice. We are all going to be fine, just go and enjoy yourself." With that said, she turned around and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this Bella, really. I love you like a sister." I hugged her tighter as her words made me grin from ear to ear. I did see her love her like a sister too, she was one of the closet friends I had ever had.

We heard the car horn again and we both chuckled at Jasper's impatience. "Ok, bye." She said quickly before she headed out.

I shut the door behind her and headed back to the living room where the kids were huddled on the couch watching some cartoons. I decided to baby sit at her place considering it would be easier for her kids and it was a much bigger place than mine, making it easier to handle three young kids.

"Alrighty, who wants to come and help me make some pizzas?" I asked hoping to get them to help me. I thought it would be a fun thing for them to do as well as healthier than just buying one.

We spent an hour and a half preparing the ingredients and making the mini pizzas. They kids got creative and started making faces out of their toppings. I was anxious to get Edward over. I hadn't seen him since Wednesday afternoon. He had to do a couple of hours extra in his shift this afternoon, as apparently there was a bad car accident creating chaos in the emergency room and they needed the extra staff. He promised he wouldn't miss tonight and be here as soon as he could.

I placed the pizzas in the oven and cleaned up while I waited for them to cook. I made one for Edward as well, creating a heart in the middle out of his pepperoni. It was cheesy I know but I thought it would bring a smile to his face, and there was nothing more I loved than his beautiful heart stopping smile, it just made his green eyes sparkle.

The kids went on to play some board games while I finished cleaning up. As I came to pull the pizzas out of the oven, the door bell rang. I tried not to run to the door but my excitement overtook as I pretty much sprinted to the door.

I swung the door open and immediately my heart picked up speed and I grinned from ear to ear when I saw my absolutely sexy boyfriend standing before me. He was wearing jeans with a black button up top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was still a little damp, he must have had a quick shower before he came, it was all disheveled just how I love it.

"Hey sexy," He said pulling me in for a kiss. I lost myself in it, in the touch of his tender lips against mine. I've missed it more than anything.

"Hi." I managed to say breathlessly after he pulled away. He chuckled at me before walking in, holding my hand.

"I missed you so very much my beautiful Bella." He said giving me his crooked smile. I blushed like I do whenever I receive a compliment. I gave him another kiss on the lips before leading him back to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, but there was a bad accident earlier this afternoon. It seriously injured four people, two with minor injuries. Luckily no body died." He said looking a little upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked snaking my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, it's just hard. You never get used to seeing things like that….no matter how many years you spend working in the ER." I hugged him tight, hoping to make him feel better. He hugged me against him, rubbing my back as he did.

"Now that I'm with my incredibly beautiful and sexy girlfriend, I feel much better." He said giving me a soft kiss on my neck. My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, he knew that was my weak spot. I softly groaned as I forced myself to pull away.

"There's time for that after the kids have fallen asleep." He chuckled at me before turning to the pizzas.

"These smell great!" He said coming to pick a mushroom off one of the pizzas. I playfully slapped his hand away.

"That's not for you…..This is for you." I said as I pulled his pizza out of the oven. I blushed as I watched his facial expression, slowing registering the heart in the middle. His smile turned into a grin before he turned to me and kissed me passionately. After a few moments of intense kissing he pulls away for air.

"That is the cutest and most adorable thing you could have done. I don't want to eat it because I would just end up ruining it." I chuckled as I pulled away to finish pulling out the other pizzas.

"It was made to be eaten….and I'm glad you like it." I said as I began to slice the pizzas into slices. "Could you please call in the kids so they can come and eat?"

"Sure." He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before walking off to the living room. As soon as he entered the living room, cheers erupted as I heard them all exclaim "EDWARD!" I silently chuckled to myself at how much the kids love him. It was hard to imagine anyone that wouldn't love him so much.

He walked back into the kitchen with Peter and Charlotte by his side and Brady on his shoulders. I turned and laughed out loud as soon as I saw them.

"He is going to break your back, put him down." I said still laughing. He let Brady down as the kids all ran to the counter to start checking out their pizzas.

"Alright, go take a seat on the dining table and I will bring the pizzas over to all of you." They scrambled to the dining room as I grabbed the pizzas and placed them in front of each kid while Edward grabbed ours. I followed Edward and took a seat beside him at the table.

"Edward, cansh we thplay some video gamesh after thish?" Peter asks with a mouthful of pizza.

"Whatever you kids feel like doing, I'm up for it." Edward replies taking another bite of his pizza. We continue to talk with the kids about anything and everything, from school to sports to video games.

The whole time while we were eating I had my hand on his leg, lightly rubbing it up and down, a couple of times feeling his hard straining against his pants. I wanted him so bad. It had been so long since we last had sex and he looked so sexy in black that I couldn't wait to put the kids in bed.

He looked over at me a few times with his crooked smile in place. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he scooted his chair closer to mine. I didn't bother finishing my pizza as I just leaned my head against his shoulder and just enjoyed relaxing against him.

"You should eat." He said picking up a slice and attempting to feed it to me. I shook my head and snuggled my face into his chest.

"Or not." He said chuckling and pulling me closer against him.

"Mummy are you ok?" I snapped my head to look at Brady, he seemed concerned.

"I'm fine sweetie." He nodded his head and continued chattering to Peter and Charlotte. I figured he must have thought I wasn't feeling well because of the way I was sitting. I snuggled back into Edward's side. I couldn't get enough of his touch and smell.

I sighed and pulled myself away, not wanting it end. "I better get started on cleaning up."

"Let me help you." Edward said standing up and gathering the plates with me.

"Nooooo! Uncle Edward you promised…" Peter looked extremely disappointed.

"Go entertain them, I'll do this." I said giving him a smile as I took everything to kitchen while Edward took the kids to the living room to play some games.

I cleaned up and wiped everything down. It was such a modern kitchen, just like Edward's and spacious too. I found it was easier cooking and cleaning an area like this. Once I finished I continued on to make the kids some popcorn. I poured the popcorn into individual bowls balanced them on a tray and took them to the living room. It was hitting eight o'clock and I was hoping to have them in bed by nine so I could have some time alone with Edward.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" I ask. They all cheer and jump up in excitement.

"I wanna watch Cinderella!" Charlotte yells.

"No….that's girly, I wanna watch 'Cars'." Brady yelled over Charlotte.

"No Brady, you promised you would watch 'Finding Nemo' with me." Peter said grabbing Brady to get his attention.

"Ok, stop stop." Edwards said clapping his hands trying to hush them. They all silence and look toward Edward. I couldn't help but chuckle at how obedient they were toward him.

"How about we watch something we will all like?" Edward tried reasoning. As soon as he said it they all started calling out the names of the movies they thought we would all like and then whining if the other said something they didn't want.

Edward hung his head in front of himself in surrender. He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"I give up." He said raising his hands in the air then dropping them by his sides.

"Let me try." I put two fingers in between my lips and whistled. They all halted and went quiet, looking at me surprised. I tried to ignore their surprised expressions, even Edward's. It was something Jacob taught me back in high school.

"Ok, how about I pick three different movies from the collection and we vote on them ok?" They all nodded in agreement.

I went and picked out three movies from Jasper and Alice's collection. I picked out 'Toy Story 2', 'Bee movie' and 'The Lion King'. We all voted and we all picked the 'The Lion King' except for Peter. He wanted 'Toy Story 2'. But as soon as he heard Brady pick 'The Lion King' he changed his mind stating that that was what he was meant to pick. They were so close it was too cute.

I sent them all first to get ready for bed while I set out a few blankets and pillows on the couch for them. They all scurried back down looking cute as ever in their pajamas. They all sat on the big couch opposite the TV, covered themselves in the blanket and placed their individual bowls of popcorn in their lap.

I started the movie while Edward switched all the lights off and went to sit in the recliner. When I noticed where he was sitting I raised an eyebrow at him. I turned to walk to the other couch before he called me.

"Where are you going?" He whispered holding his arms out for me. I walked back over to him.

"We can't both sit here." I whispered. It was a big one seater, but still.

"All the more reason for you to snuggle against me." He said cheekily. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and more than happy to be sitting that close to him.

I squeezed in beside him. He grabbed my legs and draped them over his lap. He pulled off my shoes and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I looked over at Brady but he seemed to be too enthralled already in the movie. Edward grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of our recliner and draped it over us. I snuggled into him and rested my head on his shoulder.

We watched the movie in silence, Edward lightly stroking my hair the entire time. I would occasionally give him a kiss on the lips just because I couldn't help it. I loved him so much I just wanted to scream it out at the top of my lungs for the whole world to hear.

'The Lion King' was one of my all time favorite movies so I couldn't help but get engrossed in it. Edward had his arms wrapped around me as were mine wrapped around him. It felt so good being in his arms, I felt comfortable, happy and at ease with everything. I couldn't ask for anything more.

With half an hour left to go for the movie to finish I looked over at the kids and found that hey had all fallen asleep. They looked so cute together I wished they were all my own. I wanted to have more kids and nothing would make me happier than having more with Edward.

"I think we should take them upstairs." I whispered to Edward. He glanced over me at them and smiled. He nodded and then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I got up off his lap and helped put the kids to sleep. He carried Peter up, while Charlotte woke up enough to walk. I helped her upstairs, she was too big to carry up the stairs but she managed sleepily on her own.

Edward went back down and then got Brady. I felt so sorry for him because I'm sure his back would have hurt after both boys. I should have considered this situation a little better.

He came back down as I was folding the blankets away. He came up from behind and snaked his arms around my waist. He pulled my hair to the side and away from the back of my neck where he started placing soft kisses. I shivered at his touch and he chuckled against my skin.

I turned around and gazed into his eyes. He looked so sexy, his eyes were filled with lust and I knew exactly what he wanted because I wanted it just as bad as him.

He leaned in and kissed me, softly but full of lust and passion. One of his hands went to the back of my head, pulling me deeper into his mouth while the other went to my waist pressing me against his erection. He moaned into my mouth as soon as I rubbed myself against him. I had my hands fisted into his hair, not wanting him to pull away.

To my disappointment he did. "Where do you want to do this?" He asked in a whisper as he went to my neck and started placing wet kisses up and down my neck and collar bone.

I couldn't think clearly with him kissing me so I pushed him away and made him look at me.

"Where? I don't know if I'm comfortable doing anything in your sisters house." He chuckled as his lips went back to my neck.

"They don't have to know…" He whispered against my skin again. I hadn't thought of this earlier, because if I had I would have had them come to my place if it means having my way with my sex on legs boyfriend.

"Edward…..stop for a sec." He groaned as he pulled away and dropped his hands to his sides. He stared back at me with a crooked grin in place, he was trying to tempt me and I knew it.

"I can't _do _anything in your sister's house, Edward." He huffed in annoyance, not at me but at the situation.

"My car? I'm sure the kids won't wake up in the next half……" I stopped him quickly.

"Edward?" I said shocked. "You seriously want to go to your car like some teenagers and get it on in there because we can't hold ourselves for a few hours?" I got to admit I couldn't help but laugh at his disappointed expression.

"A few hours? Firstly, not till tomorrow and secondly, they're expecting us to sleep in the guest room anyway. Let's just go in there." He stepped forward and began kissing me again. I lost all coherent thoughts as he began licking and sucking at the skin on my neck. Goose bumps covered my body at the feel of his lips and tongue against me.

"Ok." I said swallowing thickly. I was losing all self control and I just needed the guest room….now.

He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the guest room, it was on the first floor just past the kitchen. He kicked the door closed with his foot and managed to lock it and then walked to the bed where he laid me down gently. He crashed his lips to mine with a searing kiss and I think we both lost our self control in that kiss. We ripped off each others clothes frantically just needing each other as quick as possible. He only broke away from the kiss if he needed to, like when he took his shirt off but he would smash his lips back to mine just as quick as he had pulled away. We were both naked except for Edward who still had his briefs on.

We were panting and breathing heavily on top of each as we continued kissing, licking and sucking any bit of skin that came to contact with our mouths.

Just as Edward was licking down a trail between my chest and heading to my nipple we heard the door knock. Edward's head popped up to look at me with confusion and shock written all over his face. We both froze on top of each other, just waiting if to see if we were just imagining the whole thing.

"Edward?" Edward's eyes widened at me as Emmett's voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"Fuck! What is Emmett doing here?" Edward asked looking frustrated as hell. "Yeah?" Edward asked trying to still catch his breath.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, his voice louder than before. Edward climbed off from on top of me and scrambled for his shirt and jeans.

"Give me a sec." Edward called out. Various profanities slipped from his lips as he struggled to put his clothes back on. He began hopping on one foot as he struggled to slip his other foot into his jeans.

I quickly jumped off the bed trying to be as quick as Edward to slip my clothes back on.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked breathlessly trying to put my bra back on.

"I don't know. Fuck, he has the worst timing. I don't even know what he is doing here." He slipped on his shirt and walked to the door.

He turned back to look back at me as I scrambled to put my jeans back on. "What are you going to tell him we were doing in here?" I asked embarrassed just at the thought of what he might think and possibly say to Alice and Jasper.

"Sleeping?" Edward suggested shrugging his shoulders.

I hurriedly slipped on my jumper and tried to smooth out my hair before nodding to indicate to Edward to open the door.

He smiled apologetically at me as he opened the door and stepped out.

**EPOV**

I couldn't have been more pissed at Emmett. What shit timing and I didn't even know what he was doing here to begin with. I stepped out and saw him leaning against the wall beside the door. He pushed himself off as I appeared.

"Hey what….." He stopped as he looked me up and down, confusion written all over his face.

"Why the fuck do you look so flustered man….." He stopped suddenly as Bella appeared next to me. I looked over at her and her face was red from embarrassment. Emmett took one look at her and then burst out into laughter.

"SHHH." I tried to silence him as not to wake the kids. I held an extremely embarrassed Bella to my side and led her to the kitchen table with Emmett quietly laughing as he followed us. I glared at him as I took a seat, willing him to stop and get his act together. He was 31 but sometimes I seriously thought he was only 10.

After he managed to control himself he spoke.

"Dude, I rang your mobile but you didn't answer, so I called Al and she said you were here. I wanted to talk to you."

"My mobile? Oh...shit, I must have left it in the car. What do you need?" I asked still a little irritated at being disrupted.

"Nothing that can't wait I guess…I just…" Emmett began before Bella cut him off.

"Oh…I'll give you guys some alone time." She offered as she came to stand up from her seat.

"No, no…sit down, don't worry I can do this…."

"Honestly," she cut him off again, "I'll just be in the other room." Bella said as she stood up and walked out into the living room.

Emmett relaxed back into his seat as he grinned at me.

"What?" I asked trying to fight back a smile. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You dog! You two were…."

"Shhh. Seriously Emmett, keep your voice down. Yes we were…well just about to and then you freakin knock." I said trying really hard not to grin.

"Sorry man. Al said you were here but she didn't say anything about Bella, I spoke to her quickly, her and Jasper were just about to have their dessert so I didn't speak for long. I came in and couldn't find you. I thought I heard rustling and breathing coming from that room but I didn't think that you….."

"Ok, I've heard enough." I said raising my hands in the air. "Didn't you see her car or anything?" I asked a little surprised that he hadn't. He shook his head.

"Good to see you finally getting some action!" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I looked away from him unable to handle his teasing anymore. Yes, I went 18 months with nothing but that was just because I lost all faith and trust in women after Tanya.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked, hoping to steer the topic of conversation off of me.

"Well, I was thinking……..how do you know when you have found the one?" He asked a little nervously as his face went all serious. It wasn't like Emmett to get nervous about anything.

"The one what? The one great shoe? The one black jacket that matches with everything?" I pretended to be clueless, I loved teasing him. I thought I could get him to relax.

"No, you idiot. The one…girl…you know to marry." He said seriously.

"You're asking me? The one with the failed engagement?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. I had obviously not known that the girl I thought was 'the one' was actually not 'the one'. He nodded.

"Well, you obviously love her. But it has to be more than just love. I learnt that the hard way."

"It is, she is caring, beautiful, sexy. She goes out of her way for me all the time, we get along great, she makes me laugh. And the sex is _amazing_. Really, I mean the girl is so flexible she can……."

"STOP! I don't need the details. And I don't think you had to tell me. You two can never seem to keep your hands off of each other." It was disgusting really. They never knew when and where was appropriate. To them, if they feel it, they do it.

"I want to ask her to marry me, soon, like in the next couple of weeks." He was serious now.

"Wow, that quick. Ok, well have you spoken to mum or dad about it?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Ok, but make sure you do tell them before you actually ask her. Because if you don't, well you know dad well enough to know he wouldn't be too impressed with you. They would want to come and have a whole event and stuff." Carlisle was a well respected doctor in Chicago and was back here in Forks too. His first son marrying would be a big deal to the whole community. When my engagement was called off a month before the wedding, it was extremely embarrassing for our family.

"I will, thanks man, really. I just hope you can find happiness again." He said.

"Anytime…. I'm really happy for you, Em. It's about time you settle down. After the type of girls you have dated over the past I thought you would never come to your senses and settle for someone decent." I joked as I tried not to laugh. He playfully punched me in the arm.

"Jackass. I was having fun for your information. And you can't talk, 'Mr. Playboy who screwed anything with a pulse'." I glared back at him. It was true, but that was before I met Tanya, when I was just living life one day at a time, enjoying my freedom. I was in med school, so I didn't have time for a relationship, so quick flings here and there were it for me.

"Yeah well, I'm not like that now. I'm ready to move on and start a family." He looked at me questioningly.

"With Bella? You two are really serious huh?" He seemed surprised. I nodded.

"She is great, like no one I have ever met. And remember Em, she has a son; I wouldn't pursue a relationship with her unless I was serious about it." I could feel myself smiling just at the thought of her.

"You've got it baaaad." He teased laughing. I grinned back at him. I wasn't going to deny it.

"I'm happy for you, man. Alice and I have noticed a big improvement in your personality. You seem a lot happier. Its good to see you have found happiness again."

"Thanks." I said trying to wipe the big grin off my face. "Would you like to stay and watch a movie with us or something?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Nah….You two rabbits go ahead screw each others brains out. I'm meeting Rose back at my place soon anyway. She is out with some of her work friends tonight." I shook my head at his comment.

"Em, please for the love of God, could you tone down the way you speak?" He just grinned back at me and nodded. Something was telling me he didn't mean it.

"Alright, let me go say bye to Bella and then I'll get going." I followed him into the other room as he said bye to Bella. Bella still looked extremely embarrassed the poor girl. Emmett headed out leaving us alone once again.

As soon as Emmett was gone, she buried her head into my chest. "That was so embarrassing Edward." She mumbled. I chuckled as I tried to pull her away enough to look into her sweet chocolate eyes.

"I know, but it's over now and he is gone. Emmett is really the last person that should embarrass us considering him and Rosalie aren't any better……so….do you want to pick up where we left off?" I asked huskily leaning down to kiss her. She pulled back.

"What if someone else comes or……..Edward…" She moaned as I ignored her and began kissing her neck, just in the spot that I knew made her weak. She grabbed my collar and smashed her lips to mine. Our tongues came together and it definitely felt like we were picking up where we left off.

I picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around my waist and her hands were locked around my neck. We continued kissing as I tried to find my way half blind back to the guest room.

Once inside, I kicked the door closed and locked it before heading back to the bed where I laid her down. We undressed each other impatiently once again just needing each other more than anything.

"Edward…..don't worry about foreplay….just please…." She was so turned on I could feel how wet she was when I ran my finger down her slit. Her hips bucked up immediately and I let out a little chuckle.

"You seem to want foreplay baby." I whispered against her ear as I continued to give her wet kisses along her jaw and back to her mouth. Without breaking the kiss she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me against her so that my cock was right at her entrance.

"You want me so bad don't you baby?" She nodded, unable to speak as she dug her heels into my ass trying to push me into her.

With a soft kiss on her lips I slid into her causing us both to moan a little too loudly. I began to move in her as her hips met my movements.

I kissed her everywhere, her lips, her neck, I even took her hard and erect nipple into my mouth where I sucked and pulled it, causing her to arch her back into my mouth. My thrusts quickened as our moans increased, both of us enjoying it so much.

I grasped her hips and spun us around so that she was on top, she didn't halt her movements as she began to bounce on top of me, throwing her head back in pleasure. I moved my hips in sync with hers as I tried to keep my moans quiet.

"Fuck….Bella…..I love it when you're on top…." I moaned out.

She looked down at me with her heavy lidded eyes as her movements became frantic. I let my finger find her clit and began rubbing it to bring her to her release, I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last.

"Edward…" She moaned repeatedly as I felt her walls clench around me. With a few more thrusts deep into her we both exploded riding out the waves of our climax together. She kept moving on top of me till her body stopped shuddering. She dropped her head on to my chest, while keeping me inside her. She gave me sweet kisses all over my chest.

"Bella……You don't know how good that was." I said gazing into her eyes.

"I do Dr. Cullen." She winked at me. She sat back up and starting stroking my chest lightly with her fingers.

"Do you know how beautiful you are baby?" I asked, piercing my gaze into hers. I could never stop staring at her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. I don't know how I got so lucky. In Bella fashion she blushed. She was sitting naked on top of me with my dick still inside of her but telling her she was beautiful is what made her blush.

She climbed off of me and snuggled into my side beside me. I buried my nose into her hair and took in her strawberry scent that always did wonders to my body.

I grabbed the covers and lifted us up enough to pull them over us. "I love laying here with you by my side." I whispered. She turned her face to look at me and smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled. I kissed her lips softly, smiling against them before I pulled away.

"Me too. I love being in your arms. I feel so safe and content….I could sit like this forever." She signed still gazing into my eyes. I pulled her against me closer causing my hard to brush against her stomach. She chuckled.

"I see you have a problem Dr. Cullen that needs attending." She said seductively as she got up and pulled the covers off of us. She sat her herself between my legs and looked up at me from underneath her eyelashes.

"Dr. Cullen, what is it that you would like me to do exactly?" She asked seductively once again. Just her calling me Dr. Cullen was enough to get me to come. It was such a turn on.

"Ah….I would love for you to ride me Ms. Black." I said low and huskily. A smile formed on her lips as she leant down and kiss the tip of my cock. She rubbed her body up mine till she was face to face with me.

"What was that you said Dr. Cullen?" She asked again, a cheeky smile playing at her lips. The Doctor talk was getting too much for me so I spun I us around till she was on her back now.

"Change of plans, Ms. Black….I want to make you scream my name over and over till you forget who you are." Her eyes widened before a grin spread across her gorgeous features.

I smashed my lips to her before thrusting into her slowly. We both moaned trying to keep ourselves quiet at the same time. I began diving into her keeping a pace that was eliciting constant moans from us.

I kept moving in and out of her, watching her fist her hands into the sheets in pleasure. There was nothing I enjoyed more than making love to her. The sounds she made, the way she moved, the way she looked. Everything about her was beautiful and just….perfect. I could never ask for anything more.

I trailed my hand up her leg and to the back of her knee where I lifted it up over my hip, thrusting into her deeper and faster.

"Edward….this feels….so good….." She moaned out softly as her hand went over her face as she tried to hold herself back.

"Bella baby, let go…." I grunted as I continued thrusting into her. She seemed to be holding herself back.

"I'm t…trying not…to…scre..am.…" with that she grabbed a pillow and threw it over her face as she let go and I felt her walls clench around me as she approached her second orgasm for the night.

"You are so fucking beautiful…" I moaned out as we rode out the waves of extreme pleasure, my name escaping her lips repeatedly as I exploded into her once again. I kept thrusting into her till her shuddering slowed and her body went limp. I pulled out and lay beside her, giving her a soft but long kiss on the lips.

"You mean everything to me Bella…..I really do mean that." She kissed my lips once again and then pulled back enough to look back at me, the most beautiful smile on her lips, "And you are my life Edward Cullen…" she whispered.

I held her close to me as we both fell into unconscious….happy and more at peace than we have ever been…..ever.

* * *

**_Was a long chapter hope you dont mind....hope you enjooyed the smut...haven't had that in a while so it was nice to write..._**

**_Let me know your thoughts...anything you want me to mention or write about please feel free to let me know i love hearing you ideas and opinions.....it gives me great inspiration._**

**_Please please review because you all know i love nothing more than reading them....REVIEW!!!_**


	19. Happy Birthday Brady

_**A/N - Would just to say firstly sorry its taken me this long to post, this is the longest i have gone without posting. Life seems to have become a little hectic over the last week but now its done.**_

_**Thankyou to all those that have reviewed. There are hundreds of you that have me on story alert but only about 12 or you reveiw : ( I need the love from you all....it gives me the motivation to write so show your pretty faces.**_

_**Love and hugs to my virtual family....you are all the best mwa!!**_

_I do not own Twilight, i just wish i owned Edward Cullen  
_

* * *

**Happy Birthday Brady**

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Brady shove a big spoonful of spaghetti into his mouth and then slurp it up causing the tomato sauce to splatter all over him.

"Brady sweetie! Be careful, I think you need a bib." I chuckled getting up to grab him a tea towel to tuck into his t-shirt collar. Tomato sauce was always a bitch to try and get out.

I tucked the towel into his collar then grabbed a napkin to wipe around his mouth and chin, he always got himself messy whenever he ate spaghetti but it was just too cute to watch though.

I sat back down in my seat and noticed Edward staring at me with his crooked smile intact. He was so sexy when he did that. For the last two weeks Edward had started to come over for dinner on his nights off. The three of us would sit and have dinner together like a…..family, I guess you could say. It felt good to have Edward apart of us now and Brady absolutely adored him.

I took a bite out of my bread and noticed he was looking at me seductively. After dinner once we would put Brady to bed, which Edward normally did because Brady wanted him too, Edward and I would spend a night of love making. We just could never get enough of each other.

I stuck my finger into the spaghetti sauce and locking eyes with Edward as I stuck my finger into my mouth and slowly pulled it out letting it pop right at the end. His eyes widened and then he tried to hold back a chuckle.

Brady got up, snapping Edward and I out of our flirting and took his plate to the sink.

"Thanks Mummy, that was good." He said as he attempted to lick the bits of sauce out of the corners of his mouth.

"You're welcome my Brady. Why don't go get ready for a bath and I'll be there in a minute, ok?" He nodded and walked off to the bathroom.

Edward and I both got up at the same time and took out plates to the sink. He came up from behind me and shifted my hair to the side allowing him to kiss the side of my neck that he exposed.

"That was…..so……fucking….delicious……just….like…..you." He whispered in his between kisses on my neck. I tilted my neck to the side allowing him better access, my eyes had involuntarily closed. He always had that affect on me and I was hoping it would never die off.

His lips moved from my neck to along my jaw, slowly turning me around in the process so that I was now facing him allowing his lips to find mine. He sucked my bottom lip in between his, quietly moaning as he did. I snaked my hands around his neck and lost myself in the kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Go get the little guy showered so I can get my hands all over you as soon as possible." His voice was low husky, sending a shiver down my spine. I nodded unable to form coherent words and went off to shower Brady while he cleaned up.

I showered Brady and helped him get dressed into pajamas before tucking him into bed.

"I want Edward." I looked at him and lightly chuckled. He never seemed to want me to read him to sleep anymore whenever Edward was over. He always claims that Edward makes the 'right voices'. I couldn't argue with that. That was something I wasn't really good at.

"Sure sweetie." I kissed his forehead and said my good nights and went to get Edward.

Edward loved nothing more than spending time with Brady so he happily agreed to read to him. I decided I would go and take a shower while I waited.

I took my time, letting the warm water relax my muscles as I thought of how my happy my life had become. Everything seemed to be finally falling into place. I found someone that I love who is caring, sexy, compassionate and brings me more happiness than I ever could imagine. He adores Brady and Brady adores him too. I could never ask for anything more.

I turned the water off and as I opened the shower door to grab my towel, I was startled when I saw Edward standing before me with a towel lowly wrapped around his narrow hips.

The side of his lip curled up into his crooked smile as he gazed me up and down.

"I was hoping we could save some time by taking a shower together….but I see you went on without me." He said trying to act hurt.

"Well…..I would be more than happy to help you with yours." I purred. He didn't need anymore encouragement than that as he let his towel drop, exposing his hard member just waiting for me. My eyes immediately went to his erection and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He stepped in with me and as I turned the water back on.

I grabbed the soap bar and lathered it in my hands. Locking eyes with him I wrapped my lathered hand around his length. He let his head drop back as I began to lightly stroke it.

Soft moans slipped from his lips as I picked up the pace. Stroking it harder and faster I could feel him growing impossibly bigger within my hand as his breathing picked up and became erratic.

"Fuck…" He moaned as he brought his head back up to look at me. His eyes were hooded and glazed over.

"Bella….I'm about to cum…" I picked up the pace even more as I continued to stroke it, my hand was getting tired but I didn't care, I just loved watching him come to his release. A few more pumps and he exploded, right onto my stomach. He let his head drop to my shoulder as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

I softly kissed his neck and then hugged him. I wanted to tell him I loved him more than anything. But I was scared. Scared because we had only been dating officially for about six weeks now and I didn't want to rush him. I knew he cared for me a lot otherwise he wouldn't be wasting his time with Brady and me. But was it love? I wasn't ready to risk my emotions and feel the rejection. I didn't want to ruin things the way they were, at the moment everything was perfect and wasn't about to risk losing it.

He finished up his shower, while I scrubbed him. I loved doing it, his body was amazing, so defined and toned. His snail trail just did wonders to me as it led down to his house of glory, my favorite place of all.

He turned the water off and we dried ourselves off before stepping out. I wrapped my towel around me and stood in front of the vanity mirror to brush the knots out of my hair. I saw him appear behind me and with one quick flick of his fingers my towel fell to the floor, pooling around my feet, leaving us both naked…again.

He leaned in from behind to whisper into my ear, "You don't think I'm done do you?" I watched as he looked up from my neck and locked eyes with mine in the mirror. Without warning he spun me around and lifted me up by my hips to sit me on the vanity bench. He pushed my legs apart and stood between them, his eyes searching mine as he leaned in further.

I couldn't talk, it was all too much, I could feel myself extremely wet, he had so much control over my body it was overwhelming.

Locking eyes with me he whispered, "I need your permission baby…..Do you want me?" I could feel my breathing pick up dramatically as I became even wetter. I loved it when he spoke like that.

"I will always want you…don't ever think otherwise." I managed to choke out. He lips turned into a smile as he thrust into me, eliciting a loud moan from me before I could even try to stop it.

He began moving in me, smashing his lips to mine as he did. I locked my hands into his wet hair and pulled him deeper into my mouth, I was so turned on I didn't think I was going to last very long.

He pulled away for air but moved his lips to my neck and chest, licking and sucking. All I could focus on was the thrusts of his dick, it felt so damn good.

I bent my knee to lift my leg up, placing my foot flat onto the bench beside me, allowing him to thrust deeper, we both moaned at the same time as the new position was allowing a whole new wave of pleasure.

I threw my head back unable to control myself from the moaning, it just felt too good.

"Faster…..please." I moaned breathlessly as I so desperately needed that release. He picked up the pace diving into me deeper and faster than ever.

"Fuck, Bella….you're so fucking wet…" He grunted. I grasped onto his shoulders trying not to dig my fingers into him from the extreme pleasure. I felt my walls clenching and I couldn't hold myself back any longer, I cried out in ecstasy as Edward exploded inside of me moaning out my name as he did.

I dropped my head to his shoulder as I tried to regain control of my breathing. He began lightly rubbing my back as he did the same.

Once we had both regained control of ourselves we looked up at each other.

"I could never…ever get enough of you." Edward said lightly stroking my cheek with his thumb. He pulled me in for a kiss, lightly sucking my bottom lip in between his. I was still lost for words, no words could ever begin to explain what he did to me.

I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him against me for a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair with his hand as he did. I held him tightly against me, unable to speak but hoping that my hug was portraying everything I was feeling for him in that second.

I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes, losing myself in them. They were my comfort, my home, I saw everything in them that brought me happiness.

"You ok?" He asked starting to seem a little concerned by my silence. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm…I'm…just perfect." Was all I could muster. His face relaxed as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips before helping me down to get ready for bed.

We got dressed for bed, well, I just wore my panties and stayed topless, just the way Edward liked it. Edward just wore his boxers. We snuggled into one another and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke the next morning to find a note on Edward's pillow.

_**My beautiful baby,**_

_**Got a pager from work at 4am, you looked too peaceful to wake up, I hope you don't mind.**_

_**Don't know what time I will finish work but will call you during the day.**_

_**Love Edward.**_

I sighed as I rolled out of bed a little disappointed at not waking up next to Edward. I got up, slipped on a robe and headed over to Brady's room to wake him for school. It was Tuesday and I had planned to have a little birthday party for Brady on Saturday. It was just going to be a little party at my place with a few of his school friends. I had already handed out the invites last week and so far everyone was coming except for three kids that I was still waiting for an RSVP from.

I made breakfast and was hounded once again by Brady about all the gifts that he wanted for his birthday.

"I want the new 'G.I Joe' pit mobile headquarters mummy. And then there is the latest X-men figurine and then…." I cut him off before I had to sit for the next ten minutes listening to his never ending list.

"Brady, Brady…slow down sweetie for just a second." He looked at me and then huffed in annoyance as he took a bite out of his toast.

"You have repeated that list to me many times already that it is imprinted permanently in my brain, ok?" He nodded while smirking at me. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Ok, so you don't have to say it again. Now all I need from you is to decide on what theme you want so that this afternoon we can go out and buy the supplies." I stated while taking in a spoonful of my cereal.

He tapped his finger on his chin as if in deep thought before his eyes lit up with excitement.

"CARS!" He exclaimed as he began bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"Cars the movie?" I asked making sure. He nodded eagerly.

"Ok then cars it is. We will go this afternoon after school ok?"

"Yes! You're the best mummy." He jumped up from his seat and ran to me to give a big hug. I chuckled at his enthusiasm as I kissed him on the cheek before letting him back down.

"Now, go grab your bag so we won't be late." He ran off to his room as I stood up to quickly clean up after breakfast.

By the time the end of the day came I was exhausted. The day seemed to have dragged on and it happened to be one of those days that my students didn't seem to want to co operate. I was on playground duty for recess and then there was a staff meeting at lunch leaving me on an empty stomach for the whole day.

I couldn't have been happier when the kids started filing out with their parents. I still had to go to the craft store to pick up the birthday supplies when there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Black do you have a minute?" I turned to find Angela Cheney standing in the door way. She was a fifth grade teacher and her daughter was in Brady's class also. She was one of the sweetest girls I had ever met even though I never really got to spend much time with her.

"Sure," I answered zipping up my bag before turning to her.

"I just wanted to let you know that Gracie and I would love to make it to Brady's party on Saturday."

"That's great. Hey, why don't you bring Ben along too, I'm trying to get all the parents to stay so that it can be a like a casual get together." I asked hoping she would agree. I had never met her husband but I remember her once mentioning him.

"Sure thank you, I will let him know. Well, I'll leave you to it, I to have to go and grab some things for dinner before I head home. See you tomorrow Ms. Black."

"Bye Ms. Cheney." As she walked out Brady and Peter came walking into the room.

"Hey boys. I hope you're day was good."

"It was ok. Are we still going mummy?" Brady almost pleaded.

"Yes, we are and we have to get going soon so we will have some time to look around before the store closes." I was still waiting for Jasper or Alice to come get them. They were always late in picking them up.

"Can Peter come with us too mummy? He wants to help me pick out the stuff."

"I'm going to have to ask Jasper or Alice first sweetie, but if it's ok with them then its ok with me." Just then Emmett came through the door.

"Hey little guys." He boomed as he knelt down and high fived both Brady and Peter before heading over to Charlotte and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bella, seems like I'm taking these little rascals home. Jasper and Alice are both still stuck at work." He said as he approached me.

"I was just heading over to the store for some things for this Saturday, I was going to take Peter with me if it was ok with you, but why don't I take Charlotte too that way when I drop them off Alice and Jasper should be back?" I suggested.

"I don't know Bella, they might drive you a little nuts." He chuckled.

"No problem by me. Or I'll just take them back to my place if they haven't finished work. I'm more than happy to Emmett." He looked over at the kids then back at me, I could tell he was going over the suggestion in his head.

"If you think you can do it…" He didn't seem to be convinced.

"More than willing Emmett."

I ended up taking all three with me to the supply store. I stopped off at McDonald's first as they all seemed really hungry and so was I. We had to eat it in the car while I drove to the store if I was hoping to make it in time. We got to the store and all three kids filed in behind me. It felt nice having three kids with me, what I wouldn't do to have that one day.

I grabbed a trolley and got searching. I found the 'Cars' section of birthday supplies and pretty much bought everything in the range, plates, cups, napkins, whistles, hats and even a 'Cars' piñata. I bought a 'Happy Birthday' sign and a couple of other things like balloons. We made our purchases and then headed to the cake store to pick out a cake.

As we walked in the three of them started pleading for some cake. So I bought them a piece of cake each which they devoured quickly. I just hoped that Jasper and Alice wouldn't mind that I just stuffed their kid's stomachs with junk food.

Brady wanted a 'Cars' themed cake so he sat down with one of the cake decorators and decided on a design. He wanted it in the shape of 'Lighting McQueen' which was one of the 'Cars' characters. The cake would be ready Saturday morning. With that out of the way I took them all back to my place.

I got home even more exhausted and went to put all the stuff away while the kids settled in front of the TV. My cell phone rang and I smiled when I saw it was Edward.

"Hey baby, I missed you." I greeted.

"Hi Baby. I missed you more. How is my beautiful girlfriend doing?" He asked making his voice low and husky at the end.

"Just tired. I would be much better if you were here though." I sighed.

"Me too baby. I don't think I'm going to get off till around midnight, we seem to be short staffed so they need me. Can I hear kids chattering in the back?" He asked sounding a little confused. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I have Peter and Charlotte here, I took them with me to buy a few things for Saturday."

"Hey baby, sorry I have to go, they're paging me. I'll talk to you later, bye." He rushed out.

"Sure, ok. Bye." I hung up and was a little disappointed when I realized I probably wasn't going to see him tonight.

About two hours later Alice came by to pick her kids. She couldn't stay as it was getting late and her kids were both exhausted and she still needed to get them home for a bath.

I put Brady to sleep and then went had a shower myself. I couldn't help but feel lonely when I stepped into the shower. It was even worse when I climbed into bed. I had gotten so used to having Edward always with me that I felt so alone and cold without him. I know it may sound cheesy, but I grabbed his pillow and cuddled it against me, it felt good to be able to smell him.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Each day seemed to get busier with things at school and at home. Edward was doing all the nights shifts so he hadn't come over for dinner anymore that week. Friday afternoon came and I couldn't have been happier that the work week finally had ended.

I headed over to the grocery store after school, needing to buy all the ingredients for the party tomorrow. I ended up back home with an endless amount of bags. I knew I was probably in over my head. There were going to be about 12 kids and about 15 parents. I needed to make sure there was enough food.

I was only hoping that the weather would hold up. As long as it wasn't raining I would be happy. Alice came over that night and helped me get a few things ready. We filled the piñata, made a pass the parcel package and fixed up the candy bags. She even helped me prepare a few steps of the food for tomorrow.

After she left I sat down and wrapped up Brady's present. I cleaned the house and tidied up outside. By the time I showered and got into bed it was about 1am.

I woke up at 7am the next morning to Brady jumping on my bed.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Come on mummy get up…get up!" He continued cheering as he bounced on the bed. I chuckled to myself as I got up and tackled him, wishing him a happy birthday in between my laughter.

I got out of bed, showered and then dressed in my long sleeved grey sweater dress and matched it with some black stockings and my ankle boots. I tied my hair up into a loose pony tail and applied some light make up.

I ran down stairs and started on making a quick breakfast. We both ate while the whole time Brady was talking about all the things he wanted to play and do today. As I was cleaning up Edward came over having picked up the cake already.

I hugged him so tight as soon as he appeared in the doorway, he almost dropped the cake.

"Hi, baby." It came out muffled into his chest as I was hugging him so tight. He chuckled and placed kisses all along my neck.

"Hey beautiful." He pulled me back so that he could kiss me on the lips. We were interrupted by Brady squealing with excitement into the room.

"Edward!" Brady exclaimed with excitement. Edward laughed out loud at Brady's excitement as he pulled away from me to lift up Brady. I took the cake off of him before we ended up with nothing.

"Happy Birthday little guy!" He lifted Brady up onto his shoulders as he followed me into the kitchen.

"How old are you now Brady?" Edward asked playfully.

"Six!" Brady yelled.

"Whoa! You ain't a little kid anymore. You can be part of our big boys club." Edward teased.

"Big boys club! Yeah!" I laughed to myself as I got started on the food. I made a wide variety of finger food and a few salads.

Edward went outside, organizing chairs and putting up the signs and balloons before he came in to help with the food. We would sneak in a kiss whenever we could.

At about 1pm everyone started arriving. Alice was first but came without Jasper, one of them had to stay at work. Emmett and Rosalie, Angela and Ben as well as all the other kids from Brady's class with a few of the parents that decided to stay all came soon after.

I laid out the food on a long table outside and then got started on the games for the kids.

"Ok, we are going to play a game of musical chairs and the last person standing will get a prize!" I called out.

The kids huddled around the chairs we had organized for them as Emmett took charge of the music. The kids couldn't stop giggling the entire time as they fought for the chairs.

A little boy named Sam from Brady's class won that round. He won a little crafts set. They played two more rounds each time the winner getting a crafts set.

We moved on to play pass the parcel and Emmett took charge of the music once again. Charlotte won the big prize at the end.

I gave them a little break while I mingled around with the parents. Edward was fantastic taking charge as host and making sure everyone was eating and had something to drink.

I walked over to Angela and met her husband Ben.

"Hey Angela! You must be Ben." I greeted shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Black. I've heard great things about you."

"Please call me Bella. Well, I could only say the same about Angela. Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves?"

"Definitely. You've done a great job with the food Bella. These are amazing!" Angela praised, holding up a pastry triangle in her hand.

Just then Edward came up behind me and greeted Angela and Ben like he already knew them. Apparently Edward and Ben had gone to high school together back in Chicago. He had his hand on the small of my back the entire time and I could tell Angela was giving me a questioning look the entire time.

Edward walked off with Ben so they could talk to Emmett. I turned back to Angela and just waited for her probing.

"Ok…..so please explain…" she said trying to control her excitement. I tried not to laugh at how surprised she was.

"Well….we only just started dating about six weeks ago. He is so wonderful , I couldn't ask for anything more." I said blushing.

"And only like the hottest doctor in Forks. Bella, do you know how jealous everyone is going to be? To date Edward Cullen is like to date Brad Pitt. When his engagement ended all the girls in Forks were squealing in delight." She laughed. I got to admit her little bit of information didn't help me. It actually made me feel even more out of place to be with Edward.

I just nodded, it was all I could manage. I know she meant well but I couldn't help but feel that Edward once again was not for me, she just said herself every girl wanted him, he could easily snatch up any girl he wanted.

Saving me from having to articulate any form of sentence regarding Angela's new found information Alice and Rosalie approached us and greeted Angela.

We continued to chat for a few minutes, about the kids, school and Rosalie about Emmett. It was so cute to see how smitten they were with each other.

Rosalie followed me into the kitchen to grab some more food.

"This party is great Bella." Rosalie mentioned as she was served up the Tuna fritters onto a platter.

"So I hear you and Emmett are going away next weekend?" I asked. I remembered Emmett stating that next weekend he was taking Rosalie away to a romantic spa to propose, although she didn't know it.

"Yeah I can't wait Bella. It would be great to have some alone time. You and Edward should do it whenever you can, just get away the two of you. It would be endless sex if you do." I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me before it did.

I was becoming closer to Rosalie but I still couldn't help but blush when she talked about sex so openly.

"What are you blushing about Bella? You know what? If you guys ever decided on going, come to me, I have a number of things that will make the experience a lot more fun!" She said cheekily as she nudged me in the arm. She chuckled as she walked outside to take the platter out.

I heard the door knock so I rushed to answer it. It was Charlie, I had made sure to invite him. I knew it would be an uncomfortable situation for him considering he didn't know anyone that well but I figured it was his grandson's birthday so he would want to be here.

"Hey Bells." He greeted as he stepped in.

"Hey dad, thanks for coming." I led him outside where Brady ran to him and gave him a big hug. Brady ran back off while Edward approached us.

"Good afternoon Chief Swan." Edward greeted politely holding out his hand for a hand shake. Charlie to my surprise genuinely smiled back at him while taking his hand for the hand shake. It must have something to do with that afternoon Edward took care of me.

"Great to see you Edward and please just call me Charlie." Charlie still seemed a little awkward, but that was just Charlie whenever he met someone new. It took him a while to completely warm to someone.

The three of us stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments as I tried to think of something to say. Edward ran his fingers through his hair nervously, obviously raking his brain to say something also.

"How's work?" Edward finally spoke. That was a safe enough question I thought.

"Yeah good, thanks. You?" Charlie asked, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Been busy lately actually, but I love what I do so it's no problem to me." I couldn't help but internally laugh at how 'perfect' that answer was. He would never say he didn't like work in front of my dad but I knew Edward well enough to know that he was answering the truth.

I left them to it to get the next game started. I knew Charlie wouldn't have been impressed leaving him alone with Edward but I had to.

I began the next game of pin the tail on the donkey. As they played I couldn't help but notice Edward offering Charlie some food. He was so perfect I couldn't believe my luck in snagging him sometimes.

The game finished and Peter won that game earning a well deserved prize. We played one more game of duck duck goose before I settled the kids down to eat some food.

The adults continued to mingle, conversing casually as the kids ate. Edward stayed by my side the whole time, either his hand on the small of my back or over my shoulder. I noticed some of the parents looking over at us skeptically but I just tried to shrug them off.

After the kids ate Edward hung up the piñata for them and then gave them a stick to start hitting. They took turns in hitting it, after about ten minutes of hitting it and absolutely no progress, Emmett came in and decided he wanted to give it a go.

The kids laughed and cheered Emmett on as he bashed the piñata till the candy spilled out all over the floor. The kids practically jumped on top of each other fighting for the candy.

I brought out the cake and lit the candles. I held Brady up onto a chair in front of the cake so he could reach. Everyone sang happy birthday while Alice and Edward snapped pictures of Brady and I. Brady had the biggest grin on his face the entire song till he sucked in a big gulp of air and blew out all six of his candles. Everyone cheered and clapped for him. I held the knife while he placed his little hand on top of mine while I cut the first slice.

I noticed Alice pushing Edward up to stand with Brady and I so I called him over. He stood with us while Alice winked at us and took a pictures of the three us, just how I wanted it to be. I couldn't help but feel complete once Edward joined us. I caught a glimpse of Charlie staring at us questioningly before he forced me a smile. I wondered what he was thinking about.

I served up the cake with the other dessert I had made for a variety. It was a successful day and most importantly Brady enjoyed himself. After the cake, I pulled a chair out for Brady so that he could open his presents. He got a lot.

Emmett and Rosalie got him an outdoor cubby house which Brady squealed excitedly about. Alice and Jasper got him a bunch of x-box games with a few outfits. I couldn't believe the amount of money they all spent on him. Charlie gave him a $200 gift certificate for Toys R' Us, I knew Charlie well to know he wasn't one to walk around a store, so the certificate was really thoughtful. He continued to open all the presents till Edward's came last.

Edward pulled out a photo but didn't show us what was on it. I was a little confused as to what he was doing. Edward handed the photo over to Brady and confusion swept over his face also.

"It's a dog." Brady stated plainly. Edward chuckled.

"That's right. I'm taking you after this to pick out a dog." I watched as the words slowly registered in Brady's head before startling everyone with a scream as he jumped onto Edward and hugged him tight.

"Did you hear that mummy?! Edward's getting me a dog!" Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm as I looked at Edward skeptically. I wasn't really a big fan of dogs but I did really appreciate him doing it for Brady. Brady had always wanted a dog.

After Brady managed to let go of Edward, Edward came up to me, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me against him.

"Did I do the wrong thing by wanting to buy him dog?" He looked a little disappointed and I mentally slapped myself for being such a bitch.

"No of course not. You just shouldn't have to do that. Dog's are really expensive and then there's….." He placed his finger on my lips to quiet me.

"I don't want to hear it. Nothing is too expensive for you two. I've heard him mention he wanted a dog a few times so I thought what a perfect time to buy him one. I just guess I should have asked for your approval first." He tried smiling at me but I could tell he was hurt by my reaction.

"No, you didn't have to. Did you see his reaction? If a dog is going to make him that happy then I can never deny him of it. I can't deny that child of anything Edward, I feel like I have to keep making up for the fact that he doesn't have a father." I could hear the sadness in my voice so I forced a smile for him. I truly was grateful for what he did. It made Brady happy and that is all that really mattered to me.

"Thank you. So much Edward." I kissed him quickly on the lips knowing there were eyes all over us. He smiled, this time genuinely.

"Anytime beautiful," He kissed me on the forehead before he pulled away. Everyone began approaching me saying their goodbyes. Everyone left leaving Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie and Edward.

Alice and Rosalie helped me pack up and get cleaned up while the guys cleaned up outside. As I was in the kitchen putting away the left over food Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to get going." I walked with him to the door handing him a container of assorted left overs, I was sure he would love them.

"Thanks for coming. It meant a lot to Brady and thanks for his gift."

"Anything for that little guy." He came to open the door before I stopped him.

"Have you spoken to Billy?" His shoulders tensed before he turned back around to face me. He shook his head.

"No. I don't plan to. Until he apologizes I'm not going to talk to him." His jaw was clenched and I could tell he really was pissed at Billy. I nodded.

"Ok." He waved as he walked out and left.

I walked back into the kitchen and finished tidying up. Emmett and Rosalie left first then followed by Alice. Edward came into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was hoping I could take Brady to the pet shop now since it's still open." He asked hesitantly.

I walked over to him and hugged him tight. I pulled away enough to look into his eyes.

"Edward I hope I didn't seem like a bitch outside before. I really am sorry if I offended you…" He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine. He grabbed either side of my face with his hands as his kiss became needy. I don't know what got into him but it wasn't soft like his usual kisses. I fisted my hands into his bronze mess and tilted his head so that I could plunge my tongue even deeper into his mouth. He moaned into my mouth as I let my tongue roam every inch of his.

He pulled away for air soon after, panting as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to hear you apologize for anything. I didn't get offended and I just hope it is ok with you." His sweet hot breath was on my face. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm more than ok. Thank you." He smiled before a placing another quick kiss on my lips before he pulled himself away completely.

"Ok, so I'm going. We should be back in a couple of hours." I nodded at him. I blew him a kiss as he blew one back and turned away to get Brady.

I spent the next couple of hours tidying up. As I was about to head in for another shower, I heard the door open. Edward and Brady entered the living room. All I could see was a ball of white fur within Edward's arms.

Brady had the biggest grin on his face as he looked at me elatedly.

"He is just a little scared, it's normal. He will probably need about two weeks or so to find complete comfort in his surroundings." Edward spoke softly, lightly stroking the pooch's coat. Its face was hidden somewhere in Edward's arms.

"What breed is it?" I asked approaching the pooch to rub behind his ear.

"It's a Westie. West highland Terrier. They told us at the store that they're great indoors as well as outdoors. They don't need much exercise and can be house trained quite easily. Plus they're great with kids." Edward spoke softly again, smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't help but fall in love with the Westie once it lifted its little head to look at me, its big dark eyes looking straight at me.

"Can I hold him? Or her? He or she?" I asked chuckling.

"He, Brady still hasn't come up with a name." Edward said slowly handing over the Westie.

"Hey little guy….I hope you will like it here, this is your new home." I cooed. I noticed Edward grinning at me as he watched.

"Well, I'm going to go and grab the rest of the stuff. Want to help me Brady?" Edward asked. Brady nodded eagerly as he followed Edward.

They came back with bags and bags of things. Food, toys, grooming supplies and a little bed basket.

"Edward! You didn't have to buy all this stuff. I was going to do all that." I said astonished. This would have cost him a fortune.

"Don't be silly beautiful. It's my pleasure and what kind of person would buy a dog and not the essentials that are needed with it?" He asked teasingly.

He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek softy. "Thankyou Edward. It means a lot." He waved it off like it was no big deal.

We spent the rest of the night getting the little Westie settled in. He was quiet, obviously missing his home so we tried to keep him comfortable.

Brady went to sleep a few hours later absolutely exhausted from his long day. He wanted to let the pup sleep in his room but I thought I would keep him in my room till Brady was trained on how to take care of it properly.

Edward and I settled on the couch in front of the TV, just enjoying each others warmth. We made out a bit as we were too tired to do anything else. I couldn't ask for anything more. I had two of my boys with me, just like I had always wanted.

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**Ok so here is the deal, i wont update till i get 30 reviews : D that is only fair. I'm sure out of hundreds, 30 sounds pretty reasonable. Show me the love so it motivates me to write, i have alot of things i really should be doing but i could put all that aside to write this great story for all of you.**_

_**REVIEWS = UPDATES  
**_


	20. I Love You

_**A/N - Ok...WOW! Where were you all hiding? I asked for 30 and was amazed at how quickly i got them. Thank you so very much i can never tell you how happy they make me. And because**_ _**i promised a quick update, i've been busting my ass off all day to write this up quickly and yes, your reviews really did help.**_

_**Just a warning that this chapter has quite a bit a smut!**_

_**Love my virtual family mwa!!!! *hugs* all round. La Tua just another little mention of Ed's fingers in this....**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, i just borrow its characters._

_

* * *

  
_

**I Love You  
**

**EPOV**

I loved watching her sleep, I found it fascinating. The way her chest heaved slightly with each breath, the way her face looked so peaceful and just glowed. Even her talking, it was something I found she did often.

"Edward…." She mumbled. I would be lying if I said I didn't love the fact that she always said my name. Sometimes she would say it like she was afraid, as if I was going to leave or something and at other times she would say it with love. My heart swelled at that thought, I so desperately hoped that she loved me. I couldn't bare it if she didn't. I never thought I would love again after Tanya. But with Bella not only did I fall in love quickly but it feels different, better. She has redefined love for me, I never knew love could be so great and effortless.

She moved slightly and I chuckled when I saw her movement had exposed one of her breasts. I always made her sleep topless. I couldn't deal to have her cover up her fucking sexy body whenever I was alone with her. I wanted it always there, ready for me.

I glanced over at the bedside clock at saw it was 6.30am. Normally she wakes up at 7am, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I woke her up a little earlier for some early morning delight.

Her breast was staring at me, inviting me in. I looked over at her face and she looked so peaceful. I felt my dick growing between my legs. It's mind over matter in a situation like this but I chose to overrule my mind this time.

I pulled the covers completely off her slowly, trying not to wake her. My smile grew into a grin when I saw her glorious body. I leaned down and licked across her nipple causing her to jump slightly. She shifted but stayed asleep. Hmmm…I guess I'm going to have to work a little harder.

I leaned down again and sucked on it lightly pulling it between my lips. She jumped slightly again but stayed asleep. I decided I needed to pull out the big guns…no pun intended.

I looked down at her panties and couldn't help but want to touch her. I slowly slid my finger along her slit and her hips immediately bucked up. I let out a chuckle waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open and I was met with her warm chocolate orbs. She smiled lazily at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I spoke softly giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning." She said coarsely.

She looked down on herself and it registered that she was completely uncovered. She looked back at me questioningly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I shrugged. She smiled at me before talking, "Who said I wanted you to stop?"

I grinned as I hovered myself over her. I started at her neck, kissing down a trail to her shoulders, between her breasts, down her stomach till I licked just above the hem of her panties. She lifted her head up to look at me, supporting herself with her forearms.

I looked at her and winked before placing both hands on the hem of her panties and began pulling them down ever so slowly, teasing her.

I flung them to floor and then kneed her legs apart, situating myself between them. I leaned down and licked up her slit, she moaned lightly as her head fell back onto her pillow.

I teased her clit with my tongue and then I heard it…a knock on the door. Her head shot up to look at the door frightened.

"I locked it." I reassured her. I always made sure to lock it before we went to sleep at night. I jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Just tell him I'm in here." I whispered walking in and closing the door behind me. I heard a muffled "Mummy?" being called out.

A few moments later Bella opened the door because I heard Brady's voice a little louder. I decided I might as well make good use of my time in here and get ready for the day. I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Half way through my shower I heard the door click open. I looked through the fogged glass and could just make out Bella. She walked closer and slid the door open, her eyes immediately zoning in on my dick.

"Care to join?" I asked snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked back up at me a little disappointed.

"Can't. Brady is getting ready and seems to want pancakes for breakfast."

"Oh." I said dissatisfied.

"Well, you finish up, I'm just going to get ready and then get started on breakfast." She leaned in for a kiss and couldn't help but notice that she was getting splattered in water as she did.

"You're getting wet." I stated.

"I don't care, now kiss me Edward Cullen." There was always something so sexual I found whenever she said my full name.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She smiled against my lips before pulling away. She shut the glass door and headed out.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed into the room to fetch my clothes. I found Bella slipping on a jumper.

I always found our time together was either limited or interrupted. I really needed to find a way to get her to myself for a few days. A nice weekend getaway should do the trick. Alice always had no problem in taking Brady.

"Hey Baby?" I asked grabbing my jeans to slip them on.

"Yes?" She purred. Well, that was surprising. She walked up to me and let her hands find the buttons on my jeans.

"Let me do that." She locked her eyes with mine as she slowly buttoned up my jeans. I gave her my crooked smile, enjoying every second of it.

"There." She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and turned to walk off before I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to me.

"I need to ask you something. How opposed would you be to leaving Brady for two nights?" I asked slowly. I was preparing myself for rejection.

"It depends…" She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, how does three days of complete alone time sound to you?" I watched as a smile formed on her face. Her eyes lit up.

"That sounds great! Where?"

"Don't you worry where. All I needed was your approval and now I've got it. I'll take care of everything else."

"I hate surprises you know?" She pouted.

"I know, but you'll love this one." I kissed her forehead and pulled away to finish getting ready.

I went downstairs and helped her with breakfast. I attempted to make a Mickey Mouse pancake for Brady but the three circles just ended up blending in to form one big thick blob. Bella glanced over and laughed.

"I'll do one, you're supposed to wait for the big one in the middle to set for a few seconds before pouring the ears and you have to pour the batter slowly so it doesn't run out." She explained as she flipped my blob into the trash.

"Well, since you know so much you do it." I kissed her quickly on the cheek and went to sit beside Brady. He had his little pooch in his lap lightly stroking it. It had been 4 days since we bought the little pup and he seemed to be opening up a little each day. He's had a few accidents around the house, eliciting a few mumbled profanities from Bella. I really should have asked her permission first. But that aside I could tell she loved the little pup just as much as us and since I was spending so much here I always made sure to help.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" I asked, stroking its fur also.

"Storm." He stated. It sounded like a day time soap opera name to me.

"Really?" I asked surprised. His head popped up to look at me.

"Yeah, Storm from X-men." He said it like it was an obvious thing to know. I looked over at Bella and she didn't seem too impressed with the name either.

"You reckon he looks like a storm? He is pretty tiny for such a powerful name." I tried coaxing him into changing it.

"You don't have to be big to have a strong name." I chuckled and he looked at me a little hurt. I realized I was in no position to make him change the name.

"Ok, well let's get Storm here some food." His eyes widened as a huge grin spread across his face. I realized then that was all that mattered. As long as that kid was happy nothing else mattered, he could want to call it toilet and I wouldn't stop him if that's what he wanted.

"Brady you're pancakes are ready. Could you please wash your hands before you sit to eat?" I took _Storm _- that was going to take some getting used to - off Brady and headed over to place him in front of his bowl. He still wasn't eating enough but he got better with each passing day.

I washed my hands also and then sat down and dug into my breakfast. I forced Bella to sit next to me because I couldn't bear to have her far away from me. Brady seemed to have come to terms with our closeness and he even seemed to like it at times, smiling at us when he saw us cuddling or hugging. We got a few of the 'disgusted' face when he saw us kissing but that was the extent of it.

We finished up our breakfast and I helped Bella clean up before we headed off to school. I wanted to go speak to Emmett. I knew he was leaving tonight to go away with Rosalie and propose. He was taking her to this great Lodge Spa just outside of Seattle. I was thinking of taking Bella there on Friday till Sunday. We could have the first two days to ourselves then meet up with the newly engaged couple on the last day for a small celebration.

We got to school and I dropped off Brady into his room while Bella went into her classroom. I saw Mike Newton, he walked past me and I ignored him. I pretended like he didn't even exist. I called Emmett and he said he had just arrived and that he would meet me outside the main office. I went back to Bella's room to say goodbye and promised to see her in the afternoon, I had the day off.

I found Emmett outside the office like he said.

"Hey, good morning."

"Good morning Bro." Emmett greeted by tapping me on the shoulder.

"Are you all ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, fuck man I can't wait, fours day with my sexy girlfriend, I have a massive suite booked. I'm just nervous, I mean I know she will say yes but I just hope I don't screw up the proposal." It was so unlike Emmett to get nervous about anything, but I totally understood where he was coming from.

"It will go fine, trust me…once she is in front of you and you're alone everything else disappears, all your attention is focused on her and then your main aim is to make her the happiest woman alive." His eyes widened in surprise before he smirked at me.

"Now, I'm assuming you're talking about when you proposed to Tanya?" He asked seeming a little confused all of a sudden.

"Actually no. I was thinking about Bella when I said that." I raked my fingers through my hair nervously. I was never really one to openly express my emotions about someone so openly. Emmett grinned back at me and patted me on the back.

"She is a great chick, you would be crazy to ever let her slip." He said seriously.

"Trust me there is no way I'm letting her go anywhere. Hey, speaking of Bella, I wanted to take her away this weekend. We never seem to find time to just be together alone. I was wondering, if you don't mind that is, if we go to the lodge you're going to. Now before you jump the gun and freak out or anything we won't be bugging you at all till our last day. I was hoping we could meet up on our last day or night there and celebrate your engagement."

"That should be fine. But I am warning you, if you do change your mind and you want to meet up before then don't count on it. I'm having my phone switched off the whole time. I call, say I proposed she said yes then switch it off again." I laughed shaking my head at him.

"Ok, well, trust me we won't. I'm just as desperate to get her all to myself I don't think we will be leaving our room the whole time while we're there."

"Well, let me get into my office and I'll send you the website so you can see if they have any bookings."

"Thanks Em. Good luck with your proposal, hope you have a great time and remember drink lots of fluids." I winked at him before giving him a hug and patting him on the back. "I'm truly happy for you man."

"Thanks Eddie." I could feel the prickling of tears in my eyes. I really was so happy for him, he was my only brother and best friend and I knew how much he loved Rosalie.

I pulled away and tried to hide my tears by looking down. I quickly looked up and noticed his eyes looked a little red too. We both seemed to have noticed each others tears but didn't say anything about it.

I waved him goodbye and headed off home to get this thing booked.

**BPOV**

I walked around the room hanging up the paintings my students had made this afternoon. There was nothing more I enjoyed for my students than hanging up there artworks for display.

I heard a throat clear behind me and a smile crept over my face knowing who it was before even seeing his face.

I spun around to face him and I immediately felt the tingling run through my body. His hair seemed to look messier than usual and I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked approaching me with his crooked grin intact. I waited till he was right in front of me and then raked my fingers through his hair. I don't know whether I was making it messier or trying to tidy it up but I didn't care, I just loved how soft it always felt.

"You just had sex hair." I whispered leaning into his ear. I had to watch how close I got to him on school property and it was frustrating because there was nothing I wanted more in that second then to kiss the hell out of him.

"How could I have sex hair if you weren't with me?" He winked at me. I opened my mouth to speak but Brady and Peter came into the room with Charlotte beside them, she had run off to the toilet just after the bell rang. My hands dropped from his hair and I took a few steps back.

"Hey boys!" Edward and I said in unison causing both of us to laugh out loud.

"Hi," Peter replied as he walked over to the black board and started scribbling little drawings.

"Hello," was all Brady managed as he followed and so did Charlotte. Charlotte started acting out like a teacher and ordering the boys to shush as wrote 'Apple' and asked them what it was.

I turned back to Edward and played with his shirt buttons.

"Friday afternoon, you and I are going away for the weekend." He whispered excitedly. I could feel the excitement build up in me.

"Really? Are you telling me where?" I tried persuading him as I began to stroke his hair again. He grabbed my hands and pulled them away smirking at me.

"Nice try but no. Like I said it's a surprise and trust me it will be worth the wait." He leaned in speaking with his low and husky sex voice that just made my vajayjay tingle in response.

"Fine." I huffed as I turned to grab my things and head home.

Edward dropped Peter and Charlotte off at Alice and Jasper's place before he came back over to my place. I made a note to cut him a key since it was his home too now. I wanted him to feel comfortable coming and going as he pleased.

We had dinner and then afterwards we sat with Brady briefly and played with Storm a little, still couldn't get over Brady's choice of name, and then put him to bed. Edward and I had another shower together but left our love making till we got into the bedroom. He made me cum three times that night, I was one very lucky lady.

Thursday went by quick but Edward worked the night shift since he was taking four days off work. He really had already put in enough over time that he was entitled to weeks off work but he always felt like he needed to do his part. Such a hard worker he was.

Friday came and I was overjoyed with excitement about our little trip. I had packed a little bag the night before, making sure I had all my nice lingerie in there, I didn't really know the point for it since it was always ripped off within the first few minutes.

The day couldn't have gone any slower but I totally blame that on myself, considering I was eyeballing the clock every ten minutes counting down the minutes I had left till I had Edward all to myself. Yes, I loved being selfish when it comes to Edward.

I took the three kids with me back home as Jasper needed to take Storm with him anyway and he needed to come past for that. We figured the poor pooch was still new that we couldn't bear to leave him alone for three days.

Jasper came and picked up the kids and had to reassure me a number of times that Brady would be fine and if he needed me he wouldn't hesitate to call. I kissed my Brady good bye and I even felt my eyes tear up as it registered that I wasn't going to see his pretty little face for three days.

I watched them file into Jasper's car as a single tear fell down my face. I couldn't believe how emotional I was getting but I hadn't ever been away from Brady for this long.

I did a quick outfit change and made sure I had everything packed that I was going to need. A few moments later Edward knocked on my door and attacked my lips as soon as I answered.

I tried pulling him into the room for a quickie but he seemed to have stronger will power than me when he pushed me away and stated that we had _all _weekend to get up to no good. That just sent a big grin across my face.

He threw my stuff into his boot and then opened my door for me to get in. He climbed in and we drove off. It was a long drive, about 3 hours to Seattle and then apparently this lodge was another forty five minutes out of Seattle.

We chatted throughout the first hour of our drive until I started to get sleepy. I always found long drives put me to sleep.

"Sleep baby…I'll wake you when we get there." He soothed as he laced his hand with mine, gave it a soft kiss and then placed it in his lap.

With that little bit of encouragement I let myself drift off into sleep. I woke up when I felt my neck was getting a little sore. I opened my eyes and it took me a while to register where I was. It was already dark outside and I could see city lights everywhere, we must have already reached Seattle.

"Did you sleep ok baby?" He asked glancing over at me briefly with a smile on his face. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Are we in Seattle?" I asked coarsely.

"We just entered Seattle about twenty minutes ago, so we should reach our destination in about twenty five minutes. Hey, baby if your thirsty I bought with me some drinks and a few snacks." He said pointing over his shoulder into the back seat.

"Thanks, I wouldn't mind some water." I leaned over and reached for a bottle of water and took a good gulp from it, my mouth felt really dry.

About twenty minutes later we were pulling into this huge driveway with a large iron gate. On the front it read 'Salish Lodge and Spa.' I looked over at Edward and he had a big grin on his face as he saw my expression.

"I'm taking it that you're happy with what I chose?" He asked a little reserved. I grabbed his hand and repeatedly kissed the back of it.

"I love it but mostly because I'm going to have you all to my self." I winked at him and his grin got impossibly bigger.

We followed a windy drive till we reached a round drive way that led to the main building off this lodge. The whole front exterior was made out of glass and you could see the inside of it with couples walking about and lounging on the couches. I felt excited, I had never been on a weekend away before, I had never even been on any kind of holiday, Jake and I could never afford it and then when I saved some money a few years ago I figured it would go better spent on a car and things for my house.

Edward pulled up right in front of the entrance and a valet came by and opened our doors. He explained to Edward to go and check in and he would have our luggage waiting there for us when we got in.

Edward waited for me to reach him then grabbed my hand tight and kissed me on the cheek. I could tell he seemed just as excited as I was. We walked in and the place was so warm and cozy. There was a very large fire place with fire burning in the corner to our left as we walked in, couches and a rug situated around it.

The place was all wooden on the inside and it smelt so earthy it was soothing. We walked up to the main and desk and checked ourselves in.

"Ok, Dr. Edward Cullen correct?" The receptionist asked flicking her fingers over the key board of her computer.

"Yes." Edward replied looking straight at me, his emeralds were just sparkling as he stared back at me.

"Ok, you have the romance signature package booked, your room is ready and your luggage should be up in a moment. I just need you to sign these for me and then you can get going."

"Sure." Edward replied as he slid the papers toward him and began briefly reading over them and signing. He handed them back to her as she gave him an envelope which presumably had our key in there.

"Here's your key…your room is located just outside of this building, turn right and follow down that path till you reach room 4S. Enjoy your stay." She spoke with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," We both answered in unison and then turned to walk to our room. It was a quite a cool night so Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he led the way to our room.

"Emmett is staying here too actually, this is where he has brought Rosalie for the proposal and I thought it would be a nice surprise for her if we meet up with them on our last night for a little celebration." His voice was being drowned out slightly by the sound of water crashing against rocks. I looked over at him a little confused.

"Where's that water?"

"There is a huge water fall, Snoqualmie Falls just to the back of this place. Our room is supposed to have a little glimpse of it." I could hear the excitement in his voice it was so cute. "Here it is."

We reached door 4S and I took notice that there were no rooms any where near by. "These are quite secluded yeah?" I asked as he swiped his card.

"That's right baby, so you can scream as loud as you want and no one will hear you." He said chuckling. "Now close your eyes baby." I looked at him questioningly but he had his pout in place and I couldn't deny him anything when he did that. I shut my eyes tight and before I knew it, I was being swept off my feet, literally. I let out a little squeal and he just laughed.

I knew when we entered because the warmth surrounded me immediately and I could hear a crackling of a fire. I heard the door close and then he took a few steps before setting me down.

"Ok baby, you can open your eyes now." I opened them and took in a breath of air as I absorbed my surroundings. There was a massive king size bed in the middle of the room, directly opposite it was a huge fireplace. To the left was a large window leading out to a verandah with what looked like an outdoor Jacuzzi. I couldn't see what view we had because it was too dark.

As I overlooked the obvious I noticed rose petals scattered over the bed, a bucket with Champagne and glasses on the mini table that was there, which also held a platter of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Edward…" I said breathlessly unable to speak.

"You like it?" He asked hesitantly. I turned to face him and hugged him really tight. "I love it, I can't believe you did all this."

"Anything for you beautiful." He replied rubbing my back. I pulled back and kissed him, soft and slow. It was all so overwhelmingly, I don't think I was ever going to come to terms with how lucky I was to have him.

He pulled away and chuckled. "Baby, I have made reservations at the main restaurant for 8 o'clock which is in half an hour. We have all weekend to do whatever you like." I nodded before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

I decided to quickly call Jasper and check up on Brady. He said they were having dinner and Brady was really enjoying himself. The kids have been playing with Storm since they arrived as well. I spoke to Brady briefly and he seemed fine, he wanted to talk to Edward so I handed the phone over. He spoke to him for a while before he hung up.

We both got changed and headed over to the restaurant. We took our seat and Edward ordered a bottle of wine for us to have with dinner.

"Don't worry about seeing Em and Rose here. I don't think they will be leaving their room throughout this whole trip." He chuckled and winked at me. I leaned over to him and whispered, "I totally agree with that." He eyes widened as he adjusted himself in his seat. I chuckled knowing exactly what I had done.

"Baby, if you wake him up I might have to take you right here on top of this table."

"Fine by me." I purred. He shook his head while smiling as he looked down at his menu. We ordered and then sipped our wine while we ate. We talked about everything and it never ceased to surprise me how comfortably we could talk to one another about everything and anything.

The food was really good. I had never tasted chicken so juicy before. We skipped on dessert and I could just tell by the look in Edward's eyes that he was just impatient to get back to our room. We headed back over and Edward decided that we should give the outdoor Jacuzzi a try. I hadn't bought a swim suit with me and he just laughed saying he wasn't planning on having us wear anything and assured me absolutely no one could see us.

I took a quick shower and then wrapped a bath robe around me and headed to the Jacuzzi, I found Edward had lit candles all around outside and had the bottle of champagne and the strawberries ready. He had a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Ladies first," he said grinning. I let my robe drop as he helped me in, I let myself sink into the warmth as Edward took his towel off and followed me in. He sat himself down and pulled me in to sit in between his legs so that my back was to his chest. We drank champagne and he even fed me some of the chocolate strawberries. We sat in silence just lightly caressing each other innocently.

After about fifteen minutes of being in there, Edward began kissing my neck, lightly and softly as if he was teasing me. I relaxed further into him as he continued kissing trails along my neck and shoulder. He got to my ear and nibbled on it causing me to moan. His fingers were trailing along my thighs, slowly heading towards the inner. I could feel both our breathing pick up as his hands got closer to where I wanted them so desperately.

His long slender finger slid up against my slit causing me to jolt slightly and moan out his name.

"Stay still, baby." He whispered against my ear, his hot breath tickling me.

His finger teased my opening before he plunged it in eliciting a small yelp from me from the pleasure.

I spread my legs wider for him as he began to pump me with his finger. "More…" I moaned out as he let another finger slip in and then another. I threw my head back resting it against his shoulders as his fingers dove into me, causing my body to writhe in pleasure, I could feel his hard digging into my backside.

"I love fucking you with my fingers…." He whispered huskily against my ear again before he attacked my neck with kisses and sucking.

I could feel myself reaching my climax as he picked up the speed. "I want you to scream baby…..fuck….I want you to scream my name in pleasure…" He continued whispering against my ear as I felt my walls clench.

He picked up the pace and I felt body give in to the pleasure as I cried out his name over and over again. He kept fingering me till my shuddering stopped. I let my body go limp for a few seconds as I caught up on my breathing.

Once I had full control of myself I spun myself around and straddled his lap. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then pulled away to gaze into his eyes as I lowered myself onto his length, he moaned out loud as I fully encased him. He grasped my hips and guided me on top of him. He sucked my nipples and licked my chest as I bounced on top of him, not holding myself back at all from the moans and groans that continually escaped my lips.

"Fuck….baby……I don't want you to stop…" He moaned as he quickened my movements on top of him. We kept going for a while like that, both of us holding off our release because it just felt too good to stop.

When it became too much for us we both let go at the same time, both of us crying out the other's name. I threw my head onto his chest as we both took control over our breathing again.

"Ready to go inside?" He asked staring back at me with hooded eyes burning with lust and passion. I nodded as I slipped off of him, causing him to moan at the loss of contact.

He went in to take a shower; we decided to do it separately as we knew we wouldn't end up out of there if we went in together. After he finished I took another one too, for all I know, that Jacuzzi water has had a lot of other horny people in it.

When I exited the bathroom I found him in just his boxers, poking away at the fire. I had a short silk robe on with nothing underneath. I hadn't finished with him just yet. While I was standing there I took a moment to admire him. His bronze disarray looked like copper with the lights of the burning flame reflecting off of them. I could see the definition of every muscle along his torso and arms as he poked away at the fire. He turned to look at me snapping me out of my ogling. I walked slowly toward him, swaying my hips seductively as I did.

"Hey baby," He pulled me against him and kissed me softly on the lips before hugging me tight. While he was still hugging me he mumbled…"You're completely naked underneath this aren't you?" I chuckled lightly as I pulled away.

"Sure am, you weren't planning on sleeping were you?" I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I'm just worried about you baby, aren't you sore?" He asked seeming a little concerned.

"Never sore enough to stop." I purred as I sucked his ear lobe.

"Oh baby…" he moaned as he attacked me with his lips once again. Before I knew it he had shoved me against the wall and practically ripped my robe off of me. He continued to kiss me forcefully with need as I fisted my hands into his hair and pulled him incredibly deeper into my mouth. His hands left my hips for a second as he slipped his boxers off but didn't break away from the kiss.

He finally broke away for some much needed air before he hitched my leg up over his hip. He placed himself at my entrance, "You ready baby?" He asked in between breaths.

I nodded vigorously unable to speak and just wanting him inside of me, I loved this dominant side of him.

He thrust his hip into me allowing his length to slip deep inside of me, I felt my knees about to give in at the wave of pleasure that overcame me when he entered me.

He began to thrust deeply into me as I continued to moan. I smashed my lips back on his and kissed him like it was the only thing keeping me alive.

"Fuck….Bella…….this is so….fucking good…." He whispered breathlessly and that alone almost sent me over the edge, his dirty talk really did unexplainable things to me.

"Edward…..please…..harder…" I moaned. His thrusts quickened and I could feel myself clenching around his cock. The pleasure was so strong I don't think I had ever experienced anything as strong as this.

His head fell back as he exploded inside of me as we both came together. I cried out his name repeatedly for the hundredth time that night. I never wanted this to end.

His head fell to my shoulder as mine did on his. We continued to pant on one another we tried to regain control of our breathing. After a few moments he slowly lowered my leg, pulled out of me and looked up to look at me, his eyes smoldering.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." He whispered piercing his gaze into mine. I felt my breathing pick up in speed again at his words. I wanted to tell him I loved him, to tell him I could never live without him and that I needed him like I needed air. I figured doing it right after we just had sex wasn't such a good idea. So I just smiled back as I felt a blush creep its way to my already flustered face.

"Lets get to bed baby, we need the rest." He chuckled. I let him lead me to the bed and I noticed that we hadn't made use of the bed with the petals. We gathered them aside and slid under the covers, letting our bodies mould together and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**EPOV**

I woke up before her the next morning and decided I wanted to have breakfast waiting for her when she got up. I slipped on my track pants and a t-shirt and headed over to the restaurant which served breakfast also. I ordered our breakfast and they promised to have it delivered within ten minutes. I hurried back to the room hoping she wasn't awake yet and she wasn't.

I stood by the door waiting for them so that they wouldn't wake her when they knocked. They delivered our breakfast and I tipped the guy that delivered it over. I prepared it onto the table and decided to scatter the rose petals from the bed onto the table around our breakfast.

I poured our glasses of orange juice and prepared the cutlery. Just as I was heading over to her to wake her up she woke up herself.

She sat up leaning on her forearms as she lazily scanned the room till she spotted me and a lazy grin spread across her face. I loved her smile more than anything in this world.

"Morning baby." I climbed into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." She croaked out.

"I have breakfast waiting, so when you're ready…" She smiled at me and started to climb out of bed. I helped her into her robe that was still on the floor from last night. I pulled her chair out for her and then took my seat.

We both ate quietly stealing glances at each other throughout the meal. Halfway through our breakfast I spoke first.

"I was thinking we could take some horses out on a scenic trail through the valleys and forests. Then I have a couples massage booked for later on once we get back, I figured we could really use the relaxation." I chuckled. Her eyes lit up.

"Really? Edward you have done so much for me already I…." I had to stop her.

"Hey, I don't want to hear it, ok? I can never do enough for you to ever show you how much I care for you……" I could feel it about to slip from my mouth and I did nothing to hold it back, it felt too right, "Bella," I took a deep breath as I locked eyes with her, "I love you." I held my breath waiting for her reaction.

I saw tears form in her eyes, "I love you too Edward," and then she let go, her tears spilling over. I jumped up from my seat and pulled her into my chest and hugged her tight never wanting to ever let her go. After a few moments I pulled her back enough to look deep into her eyes.

"I've loved you for so long Bella, I could never explain what I feel for you. My feelings are so strong and overwhelming that it scares me sometimes. I love you." I said again, it felt so good to say out loud that I wanted to repeat it over and over again.

"Edward…" her voice was shaky from the crying as she stared back at me, "I never thought I could love again but with you I never even tried, it was so natural. I love you so much." She broke down and threw her head onto my chest again as she cried. I knew this was overwhelming as well as such a relief for her.

I pulled her back and let my lips find hers. I kissed her so softly and passionately, trying to convey all the love I felt for her into that one kiss. Her hands slid up my chest and around my neck and to my hair, grabbing it by the roots and pulling me deeper into her mouth as I moaned at the sensation. Our tongues came together, dancing gently against one another. This kiss was full of love and fervor that I didn't want it to ever end.

We pulled away for air, resting our foreheads against one another as we caught up on our breathing. I smiled back at her and she mirrored it.

"I love you, more than anything Edward." She spoke softly. I cannot begin to explain the feelings that soared through me when she said it.

"I love you Isabella Black." We stood there for a few moments without moving, just wrapped in each others arms and enjoying the new found emotions that we just expressed to one another.

I reluctantly pulled away, "If you want to go horse riding then we are going to have to get a move on."

She sighed as she let me go and began to get ready. Once she was finished she called Brady and checked up on him.

"Hey Brady……really?.....well aren't you lucky…….are you having fun?......yes, Edward is here……ok……bye sweetie, I love you." She turned to me and handed me the phone.

"Hey little Brady."

"Edward! I miss you…" I felt my heart swell at his words. _He actually missed me?_

"I miss you too little guy. Hey how is Storm?" I tried not to chuckle as I said that name.

"He is great. He seems to really like Jasper." I could sense a little jealousy in his voice.

"Just keep the little pup entertained and I'm sure he will warm to the rest of you. Hey, I got to go now but your mum and I will bring something back for you, how does that sound?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

"Sounds great! Bye."

"Bye Brady." I hung up and looked over at Bella to find her sitting on the edge of the bed looking through a local brochure. She had her hair pulled up into a pony tail which I always loved on her because it emphasized her naturally beautiful features. She wore her skinny jeans with a black cotton jumper and black flat boots. She looked so sexy.

"Ready to go?" She snapped her head up from her brochure and smiled.

"Sure, let's go." She got up and reached for my hand. I held it tightly within mine as we went for our little trip.

We met up with our expert guides that were going to lead us on our own little scenic ride through the valleys and forests to Tiger Mountain Outlook. The whole thing was going to take about three hours and I saw Bella's eyes widened with concern.

"Are you ok doing this? We could always go back." She quickly nodded.

"I'm fine, I've always wanted to go horse riding but the time just surprised me that's all. As long as I'm with you nothing else matters." She leaned in and brushed a kiss over my lips.

Our guides Marcus and James gathered up our horses and carefully helped both Bella and I onto them. Mine was a beautiful earthy brown with a white strip running down the front of its face. Bella's horse was a lighter brown, almost honey colored.

They led us through the trails, explaining the history of the land and stories of the wildlife. The valley was amazing, lush and thick greenery surrounding almost every inch of the land. The sound of the river was a soothing backdrop to the heavy crunch of the hooves of our horses meeting the damp grass and twigs beneath us.

We took breaks every forty five minutes to jump off and stretch. I could tell Bella was really enjoying herself as she was so absorbed into everything James and Marcus had to say about our trail. We reached the Tiger Mountain Outlook and relaxed into the scenery. We had something to drink and then headed back.

Once we got back I felt my phone ring in my back pocket. I pulled it out and a huge grin formed on my face when I saw who it was.

"Emmett..."

"Edward…..she said yes!"

* * *

_**Sorry i had to end it there but it was getting too long, it will continue on next chapter. Just warning you all, enjoy the fluffiness while you can because it isn't going to last long....just saying : D**_

_**I'm going to be greedy here but can i ask for 50 reviews? Pretty please? If 30 got you a quick smutty update imagine what 50 will do?!**_

_**So remember 50 reviews = quick update : D  
**_


	21. Meet the Parents

_**A/N - First of all thankyou all for you lovely reviews!!!! I love you all and though i don't always reply to them, i'm sure you would prefer if i used that time to write a new chapter!! So just remember that i do read every single one and they make me so so happy!**_

_**Second of all, i have been trying to upload this chapter for 2 days now but ff wouldn't let me so that wasn't my fault.**_

_**Third of all, no need to say it but i will, my virtual family i love you all so much and your continued support means the world to me.**_

_**Stuff happens here, thats all i'm saying.........**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight but i like to wish that i owned Edward.....or more like Edward owned me : D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Meet the Parents**

**BPOV**

We were back in our room and Edward was just overjoyed for Emmett. We all knew Rose was going to say yes but the fact that it was official now was a relief to all of them. Edward had made some plans with Emmett to meet up for dinner and some drinks later on tonight for a little mini celebration before we go home.

"Ok, dad……yeah……Wednesday?.....Great!.......See you then…..love you both….bye." I watched as he hung up on his cell and looked at me almost giddy. He came and sat beside me on the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"That was my dad. He and my mum are flying down this Wednesday for Emmett's engagement." I looked over at him a little frightened. _I had to meet his parents?_

"I have to meet your parents?" I asked out loud this time. He chuckled and pulled me against him even tighter as if in reassurance.

"Of course, I want you to meet my parents. They are very chill people Bella, nothing to worry about. They are going to love you….I mean who can't love this beautiful face." He leaned in and kissed me, forcing me to lie back as he hovered over me, kissing me passionately. As I came to pull him closer he pulled away.

"Sorry, baby. We have our massage booked in about fifteen minutes and then we have to go meet up with Emmett. So I suggest we get up and get ready." I looked back at him with I'm sure disappointment written clearly all over my face.

"Aw, baby, don't give me that. We will have plenty of time to do whatever we can once they've left." I smiled back at him as he climbed off of me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I love you." He kissed me one more time before he got off the bed.

"I love you too." I smiled back. The feelings and emotions coursing through my system once he said those words were indescribable. _He loves me. _ They had been repeating over and over in my head since they left his lips. It was overpowering, my heart felt whole once again. I've given him my heart without hesitation and I know he will treasure and cherish it. Edward Cullen is the only reason I'm whole again and without him I would just break apart into more pieces than I would like to even imagine.

Once he came out I quickly climbed in for a shower, that horse riding had me a little sweaty. As I climbed out I could hear voices in our room and assumed our masseuses had arrived. I quickly dressed and exited.

"Hey, baby." Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me beside him. "This is Demetri and Irina. Demetri and Irina, this is my Bella." I shook their hands and shyly smiled back at them. I noticed they had their benches already set up.

They directed Edward and I to strip of our clothes completely and lie down on our benches nude and just cover our bottom halves with the two white towels they left for us. They exited the room and left Edward and I alone to get ready.

He helped me strip, I think he just loved taking my clothes off, and kissed me softly, "I love you Bella." He said again gazing into my eyes. My eyes lit up as I smiled, "I love you too Edward." I kissed him back and then he pulled away.

"If you want me to lie face down comfortably, then you can't wake him up." He chuckled pointing to his crotch. I laughed out loud and stepped away. He helped me lie down and then covered me appropriately before doing the same with himself.

A few minutes later they walked back in and began to work their magic. I turned my head to look at Edward and found he was already looking at me. I held out my hand for him which he immediately responded too, intertwining our hands together so that they were lingering in the air between our benches.

I had Irina work on me and Demetri work on Edward. I knew this was something that Edward would have specifically requested and I was more than happy. I wouldn't have felt really comfortable with a man touching me, let alone another woman with her hands all over Edward.

I could feel my eyes begin to droop from the relaxation and I think Edward noticed because I heard a soft chuckle come from him. The massage went on for about an hour. They both stopped at once and I heard Demetri say something to Edward which I couldn't make out. Edward nodded at him and then Demetri and Irina left the room.

Edward began to get up so I did the same.

"No, no baby, stay put. I have a little surprise for you." He said with a big grin on his perfect face as he reached for his pants.

"You do?" I asked a little scared. He knew I hated surprises.

"I'm going to be rubbing my hands all over you very soon." He slipped his shirt on and then bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I grinned back at him and then relaxed back down. If it meant he was going to be rubbing his freakin' sex fingers all over me then I was up for it 100%.

He let them back in and Irina was the one that was going to teach Edward the art of massaging. She made him rub some warm oil onto his hands as she began to direct him. She would demonstrate first then he would copy her movements.

He came and stood to the side of my head and I turned my head to face him, I snorted back an unattractive laugh when I saw he was hard. He looked down at me and grinned, he knew exactly what I was seeing.

After he had done my upper body they moved down to my legs. I could hear her explaining to him to use both hands on one leg each time. I could feel his large hands grasp firmly around my ankles and slowly work their way up, applying just the right amount of pressure. He moved past my knees, up my thighs till his thumbs brushed the underside of my butt. I could feel his fingers from the hand on my inner thigh lightly brush my centre causing me to shiver slightly. He tickled me a little on the underside of my butt causing me to jolt lightly. He chuckled at my expense before working his way back down. He repeated the same on my other leg and I had to use all my control not to jolt again when his fingers brushed my centre. That aside, his hands worked wonders against me, much better than Irina's.

Once that was done, they gave me a moment to change as they exited.

"How was that my sweet baby?" Edward huskily whispered into my ear. I lifted myself up and looked at him.

"I'm dripping wet just waiting for you…" I purred. I could play his game too. His eyes widened as I saw his adam's apple bop as he swallowed thickly. He quickly composed himself and brought his mouth right up to my ear so that his lips were lightly brushing against it.

"You have just made me hard as a fucking rock……it is taking absolutely everything in me not to attack right here while they wait outside." He pulled slightly back so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Then just do it." I challenged in the most seductive voice I could muster. He took a few steps back and raked his fingers through his hair and shook his head smiling back at me. He was going to lose it, I knew it. We heard them knock and I quickly jumped up to run into the bathroom.

"Just a second." I heard Edward call out to them. I closed the door behind me and grabbed my robe. I was wet from his touch and I was planning on him treating that for me. I wrapped my robe back around me and walked outside to find them packing up their things. They said a goodbye shaking both of our hands and left.

Edward closed the door behind them then spun back around on his heel leaning his back against the door. He gazed back at me, fire burning in his eyes. My eyes trailed down him till I found his straining bulge.

"Dr. Cullen." I tried to say as innocently as possible. I felt like a little role playing as that massage had really gotten me worked up.

"Yes." He said nervously. I had to keep my face straight, I knew he wanted to jump me but was holding himself back.

"I seem to have a problem….more like an aching problem." I said looking back at him from underneath my eyelashes. He began walking toward me slowly.

"And where is this problem Ms. Black?" I grinned back at him.

"Why don't you come and find it?" I teased. He walked up to me till his body was just touching mine. I was getting wet by the second.

He raked me up and down with his lust filled eyes. He brought his hands to the ties of my robe and flicked it open. A grin formed on his face as he pushed the robe off of my shoulders letting it pool around my feet.

I stood there trying hard not to rub my legs together for friction. I didn't want him to know how desperate I was.

"Give me a clue…" He whispered. His eyes were glazed over with lust and desire. I knew this was going to set him off but I did it anyway. I let my hand trail down my stomach slowly till I reached my heated and wet core. His eyes widened as he followed my hand and I saw him swallow again. Then the cutest little groan escaped his lips as he kept his eyes transfixed on my hand. The poor guy was dying. I began rubbing my clit as I kept my eyes on him.

"Right h..here." I stuttered, I was so turned on and I couldn't even speak properly. He knelt down in front of me keeping his eyes on my hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away gently. He locked eyes with me and then brought my finger that I was teasing my clit with and put it into his mouth, sucking it and twirling his tongue around it before pulling it out slowly.

"So fucking good." He whispered. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he brought my leg up and rested it on his shoulder so that his face was between my legs now. His eyes moved to my core and I could feel myself dripping down the sides of my legs in anticipation of what was to come.

One of his hands grasped just underneath my butt and pulled me on top of his face so that his tongue licked across my slit, down the sides of my thighs and then back to my slit again. I felt my knees go weak so I clutched onto the mantle of the fireplace beside me for support. I moaned out loud at the pleasure that was overtaking me.

He plunged his tongue into me, in and out, in and out, causing me to writhe on top of him. A finger joined his tongue causing me to moan even louder.

He continued using his finger and tongue eliciting constant moans that I just couldn't even hold back even if I tried. His finger curled inside of me and that was my undoing. My walls clenched and I moaned out his name. He pulled his finger out but left his tongue there, licking up every bit of me that came.

He pulled his face away and let my leg down. I used both hands to clutch onto the mantle for support as I could still feel my legs shaking.

He stood beside me and leaned in to my ear, "I hope I fixed your problem." I turned to look at him and without thinking, smashed my lips to his.

I don't know what was coming over me but I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. Maybe a part of me was realizing a had only a few hours left with him alone and I was trying to make the most of it but I couldn't be sure, all I knew was that I wanted this man to pleasure me till I couldn't take it no more. We ended up having sex on the bed for the first time since we had been there and it was just as intense as all the other times we had done it.

"Come here baby..." He spoke softly holding out his hand for me to snuggle up next to him. I lifted myself off of straddling him and cuddled into his side. I took in his scent and felt my body relax into him.

"You have really wanted it a lot lately haven't you?" He asked with a little humor in his voice. I lightly chuckled, I knew he would have noticed.

"How could I not when I have this sexy hot piece of meat next to me." I teased.

"So all you see me as is a piece of meat? I feel so used." He said trying to muster up his most hurt voice.

We both went silent as we both just sat there for a while, just hugging each other and enjoying the peace and quiet in each other's arms.

He placed a kiss on the top of my head, "We need to go get ready. Emmett and Rosalie will be meeting us in about an hour." I groaned in annoyance and snuggled even closer to him, placing a soft kiss onto his bare chest. He laughed quietly.

"I don't want to be late baby…we don't have to be out late, we can back here and make the most of our last night here." He tried to convince me as he tried to pry my grip away from his chest.

"Fine." I huffed. "But you better make it worth my while." I challenged sitting up and looking down at him. He sat up beside me so that our faces were only a few inches apart.

"I always make it worth your while." I had to give him that, he seemed to always know how to hit all the right spots. I kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you baby." He hugged me close before pulling away and getting up to get ready. I got up and went over to my suit case to see what I could wear. I found my high waisted black skirt and decided that would be perfect. I pulled out a dark blue button up top that I would tuck into the skirt. I slipped them on and then grabbed my make up bag. I applied some light make up and tied my hair back into a low pony tail and let my waves fall down over one side of my shoulder. I slipped on my heels and black jacket and then I was good to go.

Edward walked out of the shower in black slacks and light purple button up top. It looked great against his bronze locks. I could tell he had tried to tame them but they were slowly falling out of place. I walked up to him and ran my hands through his hair messing it up again.

"That's much better." I said placing a soft kiss on his lips. He nodded and then scanned me over with his crooked grin in place.

"You look incredibly sexy baby."

"I know, now lets go." I teased as I grabbed his hand and we headed out.

We were meeting Emmett and Rosalie at the lounge in the main building and then we were going to head to dinner from there.

He walked into the main building and both of us automatically started scanning the room for the newly engaged couple. We found them curled up to one side of the couch, gazing into each others eyes as they spoke to one another. They were such a perfect couple for each other I couldn't imagine them ever not being together.

"There they are." Edward leaned into to whisper in my ear, a grin across his face. He led us over to them and it wasn't till we were right next to them that they actually noticed our presence.

"Hey guys…Congratulations!" I said as excitement filled my voice. They jumped up from the couch and gave us a hug.

Emmett went for Edward first, it was so good to see them so close to one another. Rosalie came over to me and I hugged her real tight.

"Thank you so much. I'm so happy." Rosalie said into my ear as she continued to hug me. She pulled away and she was glowing with happiness and excitement.

She went over to Edward and Emmett came over to me taking me into one of his bone crushing hugs, "Congratulations Emmett, I'm so happy for you." I could feel my tears welling up, I felt so close and connected already to this family that I couldn't help but feel so genuinely happy for them.

"Hey sister! Thank you so much." Emmett boomed as he pulled away. I realized that he had called me sister and I was bouncing inside from how good it sounded, it sounded permanent. All four of us continued to chat for a little bit before we headed off to one of the restaurants.

Emmett said there was a restaurant that was different to the one Edward and I had been too. It had a jazz band playing and an attached bar and lounge to it. So we all agreed to go over there.

Emmett had Rosalie pulled up against his side with his hand around her waist the whole way there, you could definitely feel the love radiating off of them.

We stood by the door and waited to be seated. The place was really dim with romantic lighting, warm earthy colors of browns, deep reds and deep oranges everywhere. We were led over by our waiter to a table of four. Both Edward and Emmett pulled out my and Rose's chairs. It must be something that ran in the family.

We settled down and Edward ordered the most expensive bottle of wine for the table.

"So, tell us how did you do it?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around me. Rose and Emmett sat next to each other opposite us.

Emmett's grin got even bigger as he recalled his proposal.

"Well, Rosalie is a big out-doorsy kind of girl, just like me, minus the girl bit." He grinned at his little joke, "Now this lodge is surrounded by hiking trails. I did my research before hand and found out that one of the trails would lead us to one of the most beautiful lakes in Washington, Annette Lake. So we headed out there and I must say the girl surprised me," He looked over at Rosalie lovingly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he continued. "I almost couldn't catch up with her. The scenery was like nothing we had ever seen before.

Anyways….We get to the lake and it is absolutely secluded. I set us a little picnic that I had this restaurant organize for me. After we had eaten I told her to go look for some stones with me." He laughed out loud, "You should have seen the look on her face when I asked her to do that. So we collected stones and I took them from her. I sat us back down I made her lie down on the blanket as I stayed sitting and organized the stones so that they spelt, 'Will you marry me Rose'. I knew if she was lying down she wouldn't be able to see what I was doing. Once I'd finished I asked her to sit up and told her if she could spell the word 'yes' for me out of stones. She looked at me really weird but she reached out to do it anyways." He looked over at her and I could see tears forming in Rose's eyes as Emmett recalled their day. "Her eyes almost popped out of her head, then without warning she jumped me, causing me topple backward as she showered me with kisses."

We all laughed out loud. "Hey, can I see your ring?" I asked leaning forward to Rose. Her face lit up as she lifted her hand from her lap and placed out in front of her on the table. I took a close look at it and I think I gasped. I just hope none of them noticed. The ring was huge, and I mean huge. It was a princess cut diamond on a white gold band. The band had tiny little diamonds encrusted along the length of it. It was reflecting the light like nothing I had ever seen.

"That is absolutely beautiful." I gushed; I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"I know. Emmett did a great job. He knows exactly what I like." Rosalie stated happily.

I noticed Edward squeezed my hand and looked over me smiling, his face full of light and happiness. He mouthed 'I love you' before turning back to his brother.

"Emmett that is one of the sweetest proposals I had ever heard of. I never really took you for the romantic type." I mused.

"He isn't usually and I guess it just made that day all the more special." Rosalie answered as she looked over at Emmett. I noticed that they couldn't stop looking at each other. A part of me, I'm not sure how big, was a little jealous that they had found their true love and ready to start their life together as one. I wanted more than anything to marry Edward but I wasn't sure how opposed to that he might be considering his last failed engagement.

We toasted the newly engaged couple and ordered our dinner as we conversed comfortably; laughing at the crude jokes Emmett could come up with.

After we had finished our dinner we all decided to go for some drinks at the bar and lounge. We sat in the corner of the bar on the couches they had there. Edward sat down on the smaller couch and cuddled me into his side as Emmett and Rosalie sat in the bigger one that was just to our left. Edward ordered us some cocktails to celebrate.

We sat and enjoyed the jazz band, leaning into each other to talk over the sound of the music. After about ten minutes we all gave up on the talking and just sat back and relaxed. Edward pulled me impossibly closer into his side and continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear the entire time, earning him a few kisses. I could see Emmett's eyes focused on us, grinning.

After the first few sips of my cocktail I started to feel a little queasy. I tried taking in deep breaths to help it subside but it wasn't working. I wasn't about to say anything because I didn't want to ruin the night for them all.

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder, just needing to stay still in order to keep control over my sickness. After a few minutes I think Edward noticed how still I was.

"Are you ok baby?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded lightly against his chest but didn't move. He wasn't convinced so he pulled away from me slightly and looked at me his brows furrowing.

"You look really pale. Are you feeling sick?" His voice was laced with concern and worry. I realized I wasn't going to be able to act for much longer, I could feel my stomach flipping and it was taking everything in me to not throw up all over him. I nodded.

"Yeah, but you stay, I will go to the room and lay do……" He stopped me looking a little offended.

"Don't be silly Bella, as if I'm going to leave you to go alone." He turned to Emmett and leaned in to his ear to speak. Emmett looked over at me and nodded.

Edward helped me up, "Are you ok to walk?" he asked grasping onto me tightly as if I was going to fall if he let go. "Yeah." Nodding was just making my head spin even more.

"I'm so sorry guys….really." Emmett waved off my apology.

"You just go and take care of yourself. Thanks for coming anyways." Edward spoke something else into Emmett's ear before leading me off. I had to walk slowly as the walking was making it worse.

Once we exited the main building, Edward effortlessly swept me up off my feet to carry me bridal style.

"Edward I can walk..." I groaned out. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to concentrate on something other than the sickness.

"Baby, you're as pale as the dead, you are not ok to walk." I didn't argue. We reached our room and he had to put me down so he could reach into his pocket and swipe our room card. I walked in slowly, Edward grasping my arm, guided me in and sat me down on the bed.

"Sit here…do you need me to get you anything?" He crouched down in front of me, his brows were still furrowed as he looked at me worriedly. He began to slip my shoes off.

He pressed the back of his hand onto my forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever." He looked even more confused after that little bit of information. "Here lie down. Let me see if I can order some soda water for you." I lay down and found that the nausea was just getting worse. I shut my eyes, trying to keep myself from throwing up. _Was it something I ate?_ As I came to recall what I had to eat all day, I felt the nausea rise to my throat, I jumped off the bed and ran for the toilet.

I flung the toilet seat up just in time as I threw up. Within a few seconds I felt Edward next to me, pulling back the stray strands of hair that were falling over my face.

"That's it baby, just let it all out." He soothed as I continued retching. Once it had stopped I pulled myself away from the toilet and slumped myself onto the cold tile floor. "Edward….go….you don't need to see this." My words were slurred as I could feel another wave of nausea over come me. I struggled to for the toilet again as I began another round of vomiting.

"Don't worry about me…." He spoke softly as he lightly rubbed my back. Once I felt like the second round was done for now, I let myself slump back onto the floor.

"You think you're going to do more?" He asked worriedly. I shrugged my shoulders. Before I knew it he lifted me up off the bathroom floor and carried me to the bed. He ran over to the corner of the room and grabbed the empty trash can.

"Here, if you feel sick again, just do it in this." He placed it beside me on the floor. I didn't have any hot and cold flushes or a fever so it couldn't be food poisoning, especially considering Edward and I had eaten the same thing.

"I don't think its food poisoning baby." Edward concluded as if reading my thoughts. Edward crouched down on the floor beside me, lightly stroking my hair.

"Maybe alcohol?" I lazily asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know, you didn't have that much. But I guess it's a possibility. It could be a number of things at this point Bella."

I heard the door knock and Edward jumped up to answer it. I heard him say 'thank you' and then shut the door and headed back over to me.

"I got you some soda water, this should help." I tried sitting up as he opened it for me and slipped in a straw. I took it off of him, my hands shaking slightly from my weakness.

I took a few sips then handed it back to him to lie back down. He kicked off his shoes and socks before removing his pants and shirt. He climbed into the bed beside me but kept his distance. I could tell he was trying hard to move around on the mattress too much for my sake.

As I started to feel better another wave of nausea hit me and thank goodness for Edward and the trash can idea because I wouldn't have made it to the bathroom in time.

"I'm sorry baby." I mumbled as I rolled over.

"Hey, what are you apologizing for? Don't be silly Bella. Go to sleep baby." I snuggled into a little ball and drifted off into sleep. I woke up once during the night to throw up again and Edward was next to me holding the trash can for me within a split second. I hated for him to witness this, it's so unattractive and I'm sure a big turn off. Once I would finish he would go and throw away the bag in the trash and replace it with a new one so that I didn't have to smell it.

**EPOV**

I was really worried about her. I was raking my brain throughout the whole night trying to figure out what could be wrong with her. I ruled out food poisoning because we ate the same thing and also because she didn't seem to possess a fever or hot and cold flushes.

I ruled out stress and anxiety because I would've known if she was feeling stressed about anything. She hadn't taken any medication. I narrowed it down to either the alcohol she had tonight or fatigue. We hadn't been sleeping that much on our trip and it could just be the fatigue catching up with her.

When she woke up during the night I would rush to her side and hold the trash can for her. I wasn't grossed out in the slightest, I loved her too much and my only concern was to make her feel better. I kept making sure she drank some water so she wouldn't dehydrate. I would go back to sleep after she would drift back off but I didn't really sleep. I was too anxious, wanting to make sure I was ready for her if she woke up again.

We were leaving the next day at 12pm. So I got up early and packed for the both of us, trying to stay a quiet as possible so she could get all the rest she needed. I took a quick shower as I was worried of leaving her alone for too long. I quickly got dressed and ordered some light breakfast for her. I was hoping she would wake up feeling fine. She needed to eat, even if it was just a piece of toast.

She woke up around nine, groaning as she turned over. I rushed over to her and climbed into the bed to check on her.

"Good morning baby. How are you feeling today?" I asked brushing away the hair that was stuck to her face. She had a little bit of color back in her cheeks but she still looked a little pale.

"Ok….I guess." She croaked out. She tried to sit up and I helped her.

"I love you….so much. You have done so much for me." She said as she smiled weakly at me.

"I love you more beautiful. I could never do enough, I just hope you're feeling better."

"I seem to feel fine." She rubbed her hands over her face trying to wake herself up.

"Do you think you could eat something light before we leave?" She looked over at the table of food and then back at me and smiled lovingly. I loved that smile on her.

"I do feel a little hungry but I don't know how my stomach will react. Edward….what would I do without you." She held her hands out for me. I took her into my embrace and straddled her onto my lap, hugging her against my chest. "I'm so sorry I screwed up our last night here and screwed up Emmett's and Rose's celebration….I really….." I stopped her by lifting her away from my chest and placing my finger over he lips.

"Hey, don't apologize and it's not your fault….Emmett called last night just after you fell asleep to check up on you. I just want you to feel better." I said searching her eyes for any sign of queasiness.

"Ok," She kissed me softly on the cheek and began to climb off of me. "I need to take a shower and really brush my teeth. I'll eat when I get out ok?" She turned back to me as she stood on the floor.

"Sure. You ok to walk? Any dizziness or anything?" I asked my voicing lacing with worry again.

"Just a little but I'm sure that will subside." She blew me a kiss and walked into the bathroom.

Once she got out we had our breakfast. She only ate half of her toast as her stomach still seemed a little unsettled. She doubled checked that we had packed everything and then we head over to reception.

We checked out and they had the valet grab our bags from the room and bring my car over. Emmett met us outside with Rosalie. They were heading home too.

Bella seemed ok on the drive home. Although, I made sure to stop a few times to give her some fresh air and a little while to just relax. I didn't want the motion sickness to irritate whatever it was she had.

We arrived at Alice's and Jasper's and Brady practically threw himself at us, telling us just how much he missed us and loved us. It was the cutest thing ever. I realized we hadn't got him anything with us but I promised to take him shopping so he could pick out whatever it was he wanted. I loved buying him things just to see that booming smile on his little face. Emmett and Rose were already there and were being congratulated by Alice and Jasper. Alice had spoken to Carlisle and Esme and said that they were going to arrive Tuesday instead of Wednesday now.

I watched Bella closely the whole time for any signs of sickness. She was laughing and joking around and the color in her cheeks had returned completely. So I assumed she was feeling fine.

We thanked Alice and Jasper and promised to make it up to them somehow. I had such a great sister. We headed home and as excited as Brady was to have us back he didn't want to leave Peter. Bella promised to have Peter over soon for a sleep over.

I carried Storm to the car and noticed he looked a little bigger. He was such a cute pup, I actually missed him quite a bit. Once we got home Bella made us some lunch while I spent some time with Brady and Storm. We were trying to teach him to sit. He wasn't co operating but all in time.

We lazed around the rest of the day. I decided to call work and take the whole week off, my parents were going to be in town and Emmett's engagement party was going to be Friday night. I had been doing so much overtime I was entitled to it.

We went to bed early that night as Bella and I seemed really tired, we really didn't get much sleep on our vacation. I helped her and Brady get ready for school the next day and dropped them off in my Volvo. I promised to pick her up in the afternoon. I spent the whole day running some errands. I got a cleaner that I hire every 2 weeks to come and clean my house because I knew my parents would want to come and visit. Once she was done I went and did some shopping and dropped them off at Alice's house. Jasper and Alice were going to have a little family barbecue at their place for my parents tomorrow and since they were both busy at work and so was Emmett I decided to adopt the task of buying the things myself.

Once I had them dropped of, it was time to get Bella and Brady. I felt complete as soon as I saw her. I couldn't believe how in love I was with her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her without a doubt. I wanted to do it soon but I knew people would think we're crazy considering we had only been dating for about 2 months now.

Once we got home, I offered to make dinner because Bella still seemed a little tired. She wouldn't except so we cooked it together. I loved it, we worked so well together in the kitchen and it felt perfect. I made sure to sneak in a few kisses when we could. She seemed really sexual that night, she never seemed to get enough lately and I wasn't complaining. I attended to every need she had.

The next morning I had her drive to school as I wasn't positive I would be able to pick her up. I had to go pick up my parents from the airport. It had been 5 months since I last saw my parents so I was anxious to see them.

I waited by the first class arrival gates. I wasn't waiting long before I saw my father and mother. My dad was undoubtedly a good looking man. He had white blond hair that was graying at the sides although you couldn't really tell because of how light his blonde was. He has the most crystal blue eyes I think I have ever seen on man which Emmett had inherited. His heart was made out of gold, he really was a great role model for Emmett, Alice and I while we were growing up. I spotted Esme beside him looking as classy and elegant as always. Her caramel brown hair was always perfectly styled. She was a small woman but still taller than Alice. She was incredibly loving and caring and the relationship her and my dad have is indescribable. I watched them approached and they both grinned as they finally reached me.

"Edward…How are you doing son?" My dad asked happily as he took me in for a tight hug.

"Great, actually. I hope your flight was comfortable?" I asked as I pulled away and took my beautiful mother into a loving embrace.

"My baby….I've missed you so much." She cooed as she hugged me. She always called me her baby since I was the youngest. I could just picture myself 40 and graying and her still calling me her baby.

"I've missed you both so much too. It's great to finally see you two again." I grabbed their luggage and headed over to my car.

I drove them to my house where we had a little chat over some drinks. We talked about everything and I waited till we got all the main stuff like work and the kids out of the way before I mentioned Bella. But I didn't have to; my mum was great when it came to reading right through people.

"So, who is she?" She asked straight out, looking me right in the eyes. She startled me because I wasn't expecting her to pick up on it so quickly.

"What makes you think there is a 'she'?" I asked incredulously.

"Son," Carlisle began, "that smile that you have been sporting since you picked us up, well, I haven't seen it in years. So don't play dumb with us." He chuckled. I could feel the grin spread across my face as I came to speak about her, my heart beat picked up and my breathing increased. I was so in love I scared myself sometimes.

"Her name is Bella," I began, I waited for some sort of reaction from them but they sat still, willing me to continue, "She is Charlotte's teacher at Fork's Elementary and she is 27 years old." I was a little nervous about mentioning that she is a widow and that she has a son. It wouldn't matter in the slightest to my parents but it just wasn't something I think they would ever expect from me.

"Lovely, that means she must be excellent with kids." My mother's face was lit up with content. She was always anxious for me to find the one and get married and have children, I guess it was every mother's dream. She loved Tanya….in the beginning before she saw all her faults and how much heartache she caused me during the relationship. She never told me to leave her but she would mention certain things and tell me to think about them. She wanted me to follow my heart.

"She has a son," I took a deep breath, "he just turned six. Her husband died three years ago." I looked over at them and neither of their smiles faltered. In fact I think my mother's smile grew impossibly bigger.

"What?" I asked after a few moments of silence and them watching me closely, I took a gulp of my beer.

"You're in love." My mother stated like it was a given. I grinned back at her.

"I am, very much. I've never met anyone as great as her. She is beautiful, caring, loving. She is a great mother to her son. She loves me too…." I drifted off as I thought of her, I realized then that I couldn't wait to see her again.

"That's great Edward. I've got to admit we were worried about you the last time we visited. You still seemed to be in your little shell and I was beginning to worry that you would never get over it. But today….You have no idea how happy you have made me that you have found someone. You deserve happiness and love Edward." That was the first thing Carlisle said since I began talking about Bella. They both seemed so genuinely happy for me.

"Do we get to meet her?" Esme asked with hope filled eyes. I chuckled.

"Yes, she will be at Alice's. Speaking of….we should head out." They both nodded and got up to leave. I drove them to Alice's place and she and Jasper were both already there. Emmett and Rosalie arrived soon after. It was commotion everywhere. Everyone was greeting the other, congratulations being said, hugs and kisses. 'Oooh's and ahh's at the ring and catching up on each other's lives over the last five months. As I was grabbing a drink I heard the door bell ring. I bolted for the door, just anxious to see my Bella and introduce her to my parents.

"Hey," she greeted breathlessly as I opened the door. I could tell she was nervous as hell.

"Hey baby." I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Come in. Hey Peter and Charlotte, Grandpa and Grandma are here and can't wait to see you so why don't you both head on in before us ok?" I suggested. "Brady, why don't you go with them too?" They all nodded and walked off to the lounge where everyone else was.

"Baby, before I forget… here." She held out a key for me, must be the one for her house. I grinned back at her as I took it off her.

"You trust me that much to give me a key?" I teased. She shoved me playfully.

"I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone Edward." I pulled her against me for a hug, what did I ever do to deserve someone so perfect?

"Well thank you, so much." I kissed her cheek as I pulled away. I noticed she looked a little nervous. I grabbed both her hands in mine and squeezed them tight. "Don't be nervous."

"Well….you know I don't have good history with the parents." She chuckled nervously. I thought back to Billy and felt my anger boiling through me. I took a deep breath and tried to forget about him.

"Ok, just stay with me and I promise they will love you. I have already spoken about you to them and they can't wait to meet you." I reassured as I leaned in and gave a kiss on her cheek. I could smell her strawberry scent and it was going straight to my pants.

"Ok." She began to walk in till I stopped her. She looked back at me questioningly. I leaned in and brushed a kiss on her lips. "I didn't say I love you….so…I love you." She smiled back at me and kissed me back.

"I love you too." I couldn't help but grin as she said the words that sent my pulse racing. I held her hand tight in mine and led her to the lounge.

We walked around the corner and everyone was in deep conversation. Carlisle and Esme were sitting with kids and talking to them. Peter was in Carlisle's lap and Charlotte was in Esme's. Brady stood in front of them talking about something, his cheeks a bright red blush.

I felt Bella tense slightly beside me as I pulled her toward my parents. I smiled over at her reassuringly. She really had nothing to be worried about.

"Mum, dad?" They both looked up simultaneously, both their eyes locking on Bella. Esme let Charlotte down from her lap and stood up.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is my loving mother Esme and my father Carlisle." I introduced. Esme without hesitation took Bella in for a little hug, much to my surprise. Carlisle stood up and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear." Esme said, smiling back at Bella, I could see her eyes were just sparkling with delight.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, really." Bella said as her voice was a little shaky.

"We have already heard such nice things about you. We have been speaking to your son, Brady. He is a very mature kid." Carlisle said as he smiled at Bella.

"Thank you, yes he is." Bella acknowledged.

"My son mentioned you were beautiful, but beautiful doesn't do you justice." Carlisle said charmingly. It was so like my dad to use his charm on women. But he only ever did it to the women he really liked. I looked over at Bella and she was blushing ten shades of red, she really needed to get used to receiving compliments.

"So, I hear you live in Chicago?" Bella asked trying to create polite conversation. We all chatted briefly, Carlisle and Esme talking about Chicago and their previous life back here in Forks. They asked about her work and Bella easily mentioned Jake, her life in Phoenix and moving back here. It was great to see how comfortably they were all chatting and I couldn't pass the looks Esme kept giving me, a little twinkle in her eye. She seemed to really like Bella.

Us guys went out and got the grill burning for the food while the women stayed inside and continued to chat and from what I could make out it was all about wedding stuff.

As I was flipping meat on the grill my dad approached me with Emmett and Jasper. "These boys were telling me that they have noticed a change in your personality also." My dad said with relief in his voice.

"Yeah?" I looked over at Emmett and Jasper. It looks like I'm the topic of conversation rather than Emmett. Shouldn't this be about Emmett? "She is great, what can I say?"

"She is lovely, Edward. She seems really mature and grounded. She seems perfect for you." Carlisle patted me on the back. I knew this would be such a relief for him to see me finally happy again.

"He is head over heels." Jasper teased.

"Yeah, and I think the fact that he finally got laid made a huge difference." Emmett laughed. I shot him a glare but he just continued to laugh. I couldn't believe the things that came out of his mouth sometimes. I looked over at my dad and he seemed to be just smirking at me. Well, I guess I seem to be the object of their taunting today as well.

We all sat down to eat inside as the weather seemed a little too cold outside. Bella sat beside me and Esme sat on the other side of Bella. They chatted continually through out all of dinner. They seemed to have really gotten along.

Once dinner was done, I served up the desserts that Jasper had bought; an apple pie and some assorted mini cakes. Bella and I decided to share an apple pie but after we finished it she went for a mini cake also. I chuckled at her and she glared at me. I guess you never tease a girl for wanting to eat.

Jasper, Alice and I cleaned up in the kitchen while everyone else lounged in the living room. Esme had Bella attached to her hip the whole time, she wouldn't let her out of her sight.

After we finished we joined everyone else and then decided to head home. I had to drop my parents off at their place. They still had our child hood home that they stayed in whenever they came back to Forks. I also wanted to go past my house and pick up some extra clothes. I was practically living at Bella's house now so I need to take some things to leave there permanently.

"I'll see you in a little bit baby." I brushed a kiss over her lips. She smiled back at me. "I'll miss you."

"Me too, I love you Edward." She said stroking her fingers through my hair and staring deep into my eyes.

"I love you too." I kissed her again quickly as my parents were waiting for me in my car.

I dropped my parents off and they spoke of Bella the entire time. My mother was already in love with her. She wouldn't stop gushing about her. I was ecstatic to hear it.

Once I had them dropped off I went past my place. I ran inside and grabbed a duffle bag and started packing some things that I would need. As I was pulling out some socks and underwear when I heard the door bell ring. I assumed it must be Bella coming past to help me or something.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. I froze. Never in a million years did I think I would see her again. My heart thrashed violently against my chest and I blinked my eyes shut for a second to see if I was just imagining things.

"Edward…" The voice made it clear, this was no dream.

"Tanya."

* * *

_**Tanya? All i'm going to ask is, what do you think she wants and why is she back????? Were you expecting that?**_

_**Please review you do know that they are my motivation to write.........so give me the drive....**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
**_


	22. Nasty Surprises

**_A/N- Thankyou for all your reviews to the last chapter...i love reading them and i appreciate you all taking the time to writing them, love you all!!_**

**_Loved your nicknames for Tanya, all evil ones hehe...._**

**_I just need to mention that alot of you seem unhappy about Tanya coming back...understandably...but i feel i need to mention this...This is a Bella and Edward story, so it will have a happily ever after ending but there are going to be some bumps on the way, so stay patient, whats a love story without the angst?_**

**_Love my virtual family to bits and i have to dedicate this chapter to my virtual sis DEBLISS for helping me out with a few things in this chapter that i wasn't completely sure of. And because it is her BIRTHDAY, so HAPPY BIRHTDAY PRESENT DEB!!_**

**_Enought blabbering and more reading...._**

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, i just love to use her characters for my own pleasures....: D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nasty Surprises**

_EPOV_

"_I'll see you in a little bit baby." I brushed a kiss over her lips. She smiled back at me. "I'll miss you."_

"_Me too, I love you Edward." She said stroking her fingers through my hair and staring deep into my eyes._

"_I love you too." I kissed her again quickly as my parents were waiting for me in my car._

**BPOV**

I arrived home and practically slumped myself on the couch as soon as I walked through the door. I felt extremely tired which was very uncharacteristic for me. I'm usually bubbling with energy ready to take on the day.

"Mummy can I watch some cartoons?" Brady asked with a pout as he climbed on to the couch beside me. I snuggled him into my side and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sure, but how bout we give you a bath first and then you can relax in front of the TV after." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, but I want Edward to read me a book. Is he coming back?"

"Yes, Edward is just grabbing some things from his home to bring here. I'm sure by the time you finish your bath he will be back, ok?"

"Ok." His excitement returned as soon as I mentioned Edward.

"I'll race you to the bathroom." I challenged lifting myself off of the couch, just ready to pounce off.

"AHHHH!" He yelped as he bolted off the couch and ran to the bathroom. I ran after him but didn't make an effort to beat him.

"Oh, you beat me." I pouted as I entered the bathroom and found him already in there stripping his clothes.

"I always beat you mummy." He stated proudly. I chuckled as I reached for the tap to turn the water on in the bath. I filled it up half way and had him hop in. I poured in some bubble bath, trying to delay time so that by the time he finished Edward would be back.

After about half an hour I let him out and wrapped a towel around his little body. "Could you go and put your pajamas on please?" He nodded and headed for his room. I pulled the plug out of the bath tub and started to worry that Edward still hadn't gotten back.

I decided I would call him. I reached for my cell and dialed his number. It rang out so I hung up and worry was starting to possess me. _What if he had an accident?_

I decided I would give him another half an hour and then try again. I walked into Brady's room and found him sitting on the floor playing with Storm.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to watch some TV now? You still have an hour before your bedtime." He nodded as he stood up.

"Come on Storm." He called over his shoulder as he walked past me and headed for the living room. I sat with Brady in front of the TV for about fifteen minutes before I realized that I still hadn't heard from Edward and he wasn't here yet. I decided to call him again. As I was about to hang up he answered.

"Yeah?" His voice was laced with annoyance and irritation. The fact that I had used my cell to call him on his cell, he would have seen it was me.

"Edward? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look I can't come past tonight." He said flatly. He didn't sound ok to me at all.

"O…Ok." I stammered. I was starting to panic a little. What could be wrong with him? "Is everything ok?"

"Bella look, everything is…..I'm just not feeling the best and I just need to be alone ok?" He sounded a little irritated.

"Sure, ok." I said trying to sound normal but I could tell my hurt seeped right through.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye, Edward…" He hung up before I even finished.

I hung up and slowly put my phone down on the table. I stared at it, stared at my phone till my eyes hurt. A million different thoughts were clouding my brain about what had just happened. Did I just speak to Edward? Why did he sound angry? I walked over to the kitchen bench and placed my palms flat on the bench, leaning all my body weight onto my hands. I took a few deep breaths trying to keep the pain in my chest at bay. But I couldn't help it, I was hurt. I was hurt by his cold tone. Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me something wasn't right.

I needed to see him. I needed to see what was wrong. What if he was sick? I wanted to be there if he was. What about Brady?I could drop him off by at Alice's quickly. I just needed to drop by Edward's to speak to him briefly.

I decided I would make him some chicken noodle soup just in case he really was sick. I quickly pulled out some chicken stock from the fridge that I always had on supply. I poured it into a big pot along with the other ingredients and let it simmer.

I walked back into the living room and found Brady rolling a little ball around with Storm.

"Sweetie?" His popped up to look at me. "I'm just going to drop you off at Alice's for about half an hour or so while I do something real quick, is that ok?"

"YES! Sure." He pumped his fist in the air happily. I chuckled at him as I turned back to the kitchen to check on the soup. It was done so I switched the stove off and waited to let it cool a bit. I called Alice and asked if it would be ok to have Brady over for a bit while I checked up on Edward. I mentioned he wasn't feeling too well and I just wanted to make sure he was ok. She happily agreed. I poured the soup into a heat proof container and sealed it carefully. I loaded Brady into the car and headed over to Alice's. I dropped Brady off and then drove to Edward's house. I was so anxious to see him, I really wanted to see what was wrong with him.

Once I got to his driveway I quickly parked the car before carefully balancing the chicken noodle soup I had quickly whipped up for him. I carried the container cautiously keeping my eyes on the soup whilst trying to safely get out of the car. It would have been easier to get out of the car first then grab the soup but it was too late now. Given my history of clumsiness and incredible ability to trip over my own two feet I slowly made my way up his porch steps taking them one at a time and keeping my eye on the container in my hands. Once I was in front of his door I knocked three times before taking a step back and waiting.

No one answered; I assumed he either was in bed or couldn't hear me. Just before I came to knock again, the door flew open to reveal a tall beautiful girl wrapped in nothing but a short white towel. My mouth fell open and my heart dropped to the pit of stomach as I felt a wave of nausea hit me. She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her long strawberry blonde hair was damp and hanging over her bare shoulders. She was tall and model-esqe, her piercing blue eyes staring questioningly at me. Why was she in a towel? Who the hell was she? I stared back at her, unable to form any words. I could feel my heart breaking, shattering into pieces.

"Excuse me?" She snapped me out of my daze as I tried to form a rational sentence.

"I…I…Is Edward here?" I stammered. My voice was shaking with fear and heartbreak. I didn't want to believe my eyes, it was proving too much for me.

"Yeah, he is just inside. Who are you?" She asked rudely as she stared me down. My hurt was turning into anger as I glared at her.

"I'm Isabella, his _girlfriend._" I sneered.

"Well, he is too busy at the moment to get to the door." She snapped back. I could feel my breathing becoming erratic, my chest was heaving with each breath.

"Well, then you can tell him to go fuck himself." I snapped back, turning on my heel to walk back down the stairs. As I came to take the first step, I heard him.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" His voice broke on the last word, uneven and a little shaky. I spun around and saw him standing beside _her _as he looked at me, his face drained of any color, pale and white, like the dead. He didn't look sick, at least, not sick with a cold like he said he was. He looked sick more with fear than anything else.

"What am I doing here?" I asked incredulously as I walked back to the door. "Why don't you tell me what she is doing here?" I scoffed pointing at the half naked girl beside him. I was shaking so much with hurt and anger that I was causing the soup within the container in my hands to thrash around inside. I noticed her smirk evilly at me. Was she enjoying my pain? I tried to ignore her as I kept my eyes on Edward's fear filled eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair as he swallowed down heavily. I could tell he was panicking, trying to think of something to say.

He fidgeted before speaking "Bella, this is not what you think." That was all I needed to hear. I shoved the hot soup into his chest not waiting to see if he had safely caught it in time and not caring if the hot contents had spilled out the side and burned him.

"Bella wait!" He called out to me. I spun back around and walked right up to him shoving my face into his.

"What?" I almost yelled in his face.

"Tanya, can you go inside." He spoke through clenched teeth as he kept his eyes focused on me.

_Tanya_?

That was Tanya. I couldn't believe I saw her and I couldn't believe she was back. My heart started beating rapidly and violently against my rib cage. I could feel his rapid breath against my face, his jaw remained clenched as his panic stricken eyes stared back at me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked softly, I could tell he was freaking out.

I took a step back but kept my eyes on him, tears prickling their way to the surface, I blinked them back, trying to keep my emotions hidden till I was out of his sight.

"What is she doing here?" I asked impatiently, my voice shaking with hurt. He raked his fingers through his hair as he looked down at his feet. He took a step toward me but I took another one back. He looked pained as I did.

"Just tell me." I demanded with my weak voice, my façade was breaking down, I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last.

"She showed up out of the blue and says she wants a second chance but I said no and it's not what you think at all, Bella."

"And what is it that you think I'm thinking?" I challenged, glaring back at him but failing, because the pain in my chest was increasing with each heart beat, painfully bashing against my rib cage.

"You tell me." His voice was breaking, he was breaking. It hurt for me to watch him this way but I was more hurt for myself right now.

"Why was she prancing around in a short towel? Because you just fucked her?" I snapped. He flinched at my words and as soon as they left my mouth, I regretted them. I didn't know if it was true but I still felt bad. The twisting and writhing pain in my heart was not allowing me to think coherently.

"No." He yelled shaking his head rapidly as if trying to shake my words away. "No, of course not. Bella, please, she just came by to talk and then she wanted to take a shower and then I was going to take her to a hotel and….and…argh…." He violently ran both his fingers through his hair, pulling them at the ends. He was panicking with what to say, trying to make this better.

"You lied to me. You lied and said you weren't feeling well and you wanted to be alone. Alone with her? Is that it?" I accused as a tear slipped down my face. My voice was weakening with the rest of me.

"No, Bella please…I….I just…."

"Forget it." I snapped as I spun on my heel and hurried off. I couldn't get out of there any faster as I practically ran to my car. "Bella." I heard him call again but I ignored him. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes, but I had to hold them in, I couldn't break down now, not in front of him, I had to wait till I got home safely, till I was alone and for no one to witness my pain. I thought I heard him call my name again as I reached to open my car door. But I didn't care, nothing he could say or do at that moment could make me turn around. I got into my car and fumbled for the keys as quick as I could manage, before sticking them in the ignition and speeding away. My breathing became uneven, my chest heaving in front of me, the traitor tears blurring my vision dangerously as I tried to focus on the road in front of me.

_Just a little more Bella, and then you can breakdown once your alone at home, just a little longer, hold yourself together Bella. _

I don't know how I got home and I couldn't even remember most of the trip but I did. I got out of the car slamming the door behind me in my frustrated state and ran for my porch till I reached the front door. I fumbled for the keys again, my shaking hands and blurry vision making it difficult to find the right key. Once I finally made it inside I went for the phone. There was just one phone call I needed to make before letting go. Before letting my emotions get the better of me.

"Hi Alice, its Bella." I tried to keep my voice as even as I could possibly try. But I knew better, I was a bad liar and my shaky voice etched with panic was a dead giveaway.

"Bella, are you okay? Is something wrong?" I don't know I thought to myself, a lot of things were wrong at this moment, and no I wasn't ok but I couldn't say that. Just a little longer Bella, hold yourself to together _damn it_.

"I'm fine Alice, I'm just not feeling the best, would it be ok if Brady stays there the night? If it's any trouble I could always make my way there and pick…." She cut me off quickly, I could hear the panic in my voice seeping through.

"Sure, sure Bella, he is asleep anyway. Would you like Jasper or I to come past and bring you something?" I answered too quick sounding more rude than anything but I couldn't give a damn at this moment and I definitely couldn't have anyone come past now, I needed to be alone

"No, no, no. I'm fine." I think she must have sensed my impatience and panic because she asked no more questions. I barely made it through the goodbyes before slamming the phone down on the coffee table and trudging my way not fast enough to my bedroom.

I kicked my shoes off and slipped myself under the covers without bothering to change my clothes. I then let the emotions I had been holding back consume me. I let the tears run down my face burning my eyes in the process. I felt my breathing become more uneven as I let the panic and heartbreak overtake me. I tried to gasp in the large breaths of air in between my sobbing to keep me from completely falling apart.

We had just said our 'I love you's', everything seemed to be going perfect. I opened myself up to him, exposed my true self to him. No one should affect me this strongly, but my body refused to listen to my brain as my body heaved with each sob. I felt the room spin around me, just like my life was spinning out of control. I curled up into a little ball in my bed locking my hands together to keep my knees against my chest, trying to hold myself together, trying to keep my broken heart from shattering beyond repair.

_She _was back. I couldn't get her out my head. She was back and she wanted to take him back. He would probably realize the love he had for her and want her back too. She could be forgiven if she was willing to give him the life he wants.

He lied to me, he didn't tell me Tanya was there. He didn't want me to find out about her. Was he even planning on ever telling me? I could feel the pillow beneath my head soak in my tears. I lifted my head up and flipped it around to the dry side. I snuggled into it and his scent filled my brain emitting a loud sob from me that shook my body even more. I missed him. I really missed him and I wasn't sure I would be able to live without him.

I put all my trust in him, all my emotions on the line. I had never let go to anyone before but Jacob because it never felt right, I never felt ready but here I was. I finally let my heart out, exposed it to be nurtured and loved, trusting him to mend me and keep me that way forever. But before he could even wait for the glue to dry he shattered me again into more pieces than I think I could handle.

He would take her back, she was back, why wouldn't he? She was absolutely gorgeous. Why would he downgrade to me? I was just Bella, boring, nothing out of the ordinary Bella. He would've realized that tonight after she had reappeared into his life. I wasn't for him. I've always known that he was out of my league. I had baggage for goodness sake, boring old Bella with baggage. Who wanted someone like me when they could have a gorgeous woman to start a life with together? As much as it hurt to say but I knew there was no denying, he needed someone like Tanya. She was his type. Beautiful people date beautiful people, that's just how the world works.

What if he didn't want her back and he just slept with her? The dreaded vision of her in that towel was killing me, it felt like someone was pinching my heart each time that vision flashed into my brain. He could have easily gotten carried away. He did love her at one point in his life, she was going to be his wife and there was no denying how beautiful she was. Could I forgive him? Could I forgive him for sleeping with someone he _may _still love? No, I couldn't. If he crossed the line then there was no turning back to him.

I don't know at what point I did, but I fell into unconsciousness. Sleep easing the pain but not completely. I slept a dreamless sleep, just happy that there was nothing occupying my brain or adding to my broken heart than just darkness.

I woke up the following morning and I could barely open my eyes. They were incredibly swollen from all my crying last night.

Last night.

I felt my heart speed pick up as soon as last night came back into my memory. I could feel the tears coming back and I quickly blinked them away and forced myself to sit up in bed.

_No, I will not cry over _him _again. No one is worth my tears…._

I wish my heart would listen to my brain as I felt it twist painfully, I couldn't even think his name it was that painful. He was no longer mine. I would never feel his touch, taste his lips and rake my fingers through his soft bronzed hair…

_Stop it_

I yelled internally at myself as I felt another wave of tears consume me. I curled back into bed and cried, cried till I couldn't cry no more. Once my tears had slowed I forced myself out of bed, I had to get to work and I was already running late. As soon as I set my two feet on the floor a wave of nausea hit me heavily, I scrambled to my bathroom and bent over the toilet seat as I retched. I kept going till my stomach was empty and I was retching acidic bile that burned my throat as it came up. I slumped myself onto the cold tile floor. Since when did my life turn into this? I knew I should have never dated. It is painless living on my own. I don't need a man to fulfill me.

As soon as I thought those words, my heart skipped a beat, refusing to listen to my brain. Because the truth of the matter was _he_ was worth every second, and he _did _fulfill me, he made me whole and at this moment I was feeling, broken, undone, cold and lonely without him and it hurt. It hurt more than I could care to admit.

After about ten minutes of lying lifeless on the floor, it took the little energy I had in me to force my self back up to get ready. I cringed as soon as I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I could barely see my eyes they were so puffy. I looked pale and my makeup was smudged everywhere. I shook my head disgustingly at myself as I stripped and stepped into the shower. I turned it as hot as I could handle, needing the heat and steam to relax me completely. I scrubbed and washed my face of all the traces of my makeup.

I finished and wrapped my towel around me as I stepped out. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth and splashed some cold water on my face, hoping it would somehow help with the swelling in my eyes, but I knew it was a lost cause, these swollen eyes were going to take around 24 hours to completely die down. Giving up, I switched the water off and got dressed in my faded skinny jeans and yellow jumper. I dried my hair straight and pulled the front part of my hair back off my face with a few clips. I attempted fixing my appearance with some makeup but it was useless too. I gave up once again and headed downstairs. I couldn't eat anything so I just had a glass of orange juice for the sugar, otherwise I was going to pass out. But as soon as I took the first sip I spat it out. It was off. I grabbed the whole jug and threw it in the trash because it was probably out of date.

I grabbed my cell and noticed 6 missed calls and 4 text messages, all from _him_. I hadn't heard it last night, I wasn't even conscious of the world around me. I didn't bother reading the text messages. I wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. I grabbed the rest of my things and headed over to Alice's to pick up Brady.

I pulled up into their drive way and the first thing I made sure to notice was that there was no silver Volvo or black SLK Mercedes, that helped me relax a little, just a little. I had to force myself to take deep breaths repeatedly to keep my nerves under control because I couldn't show them how I was feeling even though my appearance was screaming, _heartbroken. _I blinked back the few tears that were forming again at having to face the world. I wasn't sure if I could do this.

I stepped out of the car and was thankful for the cold air against my hot face. I forced my way to the door and I could feel myself swaying slightly with nausea. What the hell is wrong with me? I guess my stomach is just so unsettled with nerves and uncertainty of so many things. I knocked on the door and waited, fiddling with my hands and tapping my foot on the oak wooden floor impatiently.

The door swung open and I was met with Jasper's green eyes, only reminding me of someone else's green eyes, I felt my stomach flip but I tried to keep my face straight.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper greeted me almost too cautiously as he studied my appearance closely. He seemed concerned.

"Morning." I nodded and looked down, I was uncomfortable having him watch me. I didn't want him asking any questions. _Did he know?_ _Did _he_ tell him? _That made me even more nervous, I swallowed back the nausea and put on my bravest smile which I knew was shit. I could never hide what I was feeling.

He moved aside and gesture for me to enter. I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked past him. He led me to the kitchen where all three kids were sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal.

"Morning Sweetie." I walked over to Brady and kissed him on the forehead. "Did you have a nice night, I'm so sorry I couldn't come get you, Brady…..I was...I just…." I struggled with a reasonable explanation to why I couldn't pick him up. I could feel Alice's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. "I just didn't feel too good." I concluded. He shrugged.

"That's ok, Peter and I had a fun time." He said as he shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth causing milk to leak out the sides of his mouth. I chuckled and reached for a napkin and wiped it for him.

"Good morning to my other sweet babies." I cooed as I gave Peter and Charlotte a kiss on the head each.

"Morning Bella." They both greeted simultaneously. I straightened up and turned to Alice, her brows furrows as she stared at me in deep thought.

"Can I talk to you privately?" She asked me trying to force a smile. _Oh crap. _I wasn't prepared for this. I would probably just breakdown again and I really couldn't do that now. Without waiting for my approval she grabbed me by the wrist and led me to her dining room where she forced me into a seat. She took the one beside me and turned her body so that she was facing me completely.

"Look at me." She demanded softly as I continued to stare at my lap. I could feel my lip quivering but I tried to bite down on it, hard. I lifted my head up slowly and came face to face with her hazel eyes filled with concern and worry.

I couldn't hold it in as I burst into tears. She stood up and lifted me up off my seat and hugged me, hugged me tight, rubbing my back soothingly. I cried and cried and she continued to hold me tight against her small body. She whispered sweet nothings to me to calm me down and help me take control of myself again. Once I felt like I was able to keep my crying under control I let her let go of me. I sat back down as my legs were giving in underneath me. She sat back down but kept her hand on my leg lovingly, watching me and waiting for me to calm down.

"What is wrong Bella? Is everything ok? I noticed last night you didn't sound too good." She asked softly, rubbing my leg soothingly.

I took a deep breath so that I would be able to speak. "T…T...Tanya." I managed to choke out in between my hiccupping breaths. She jolted backwards as the words left my mouth, her eyes wide with horror.

"Tanya? What do you mean Tanya?" She asked confused and shocked at the same time.

"Sh...She is b...back. And I…I..saw her at Ed…Edward's house…." I bit my lip hard, probably almost drawing blood as I said his name, I couldn't even think his name let alone say it out loud without bursting into tears.

"You saw her at Edward's and she's back?" She repeated to herself as if she couldn't believe her ears. "What happened? Please tell me Bella." She asked staring intently at me. She seemed really concerned now, not just about me but about _him_ too. _He_ told me once that no one really liked Tanya all that much.

I told her everything in between my hiccupping cries. From the phone call I had with him to finding Tanya at his place in nothing but a towel. I told her everything, word for word and she listened attentively nodding and shaking her head whenever was appropriate. She seemed stunned to say the least once I had finished. We sat in silence for a while as she tried to consume and make sense of everything I had just told her.

Jasper walked in cautiously then, obviously sensing the tension in the room and seeing me cry as well. "We have to leave in about 2 minutes Alice." He said softly as if trying not to disturb what ever we had going.

"We'll be there in a sec, honey." I kept my eyes on my lap as she spoke to him and he headed back out.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do Bella." She started, patting my knee to make me look up at her. "I'm going to fix your make up for you, your eyes are horribly puffy. Then you are going to work and I need you to take control of your emotions. I know my brother Bella, and I'm not biased trust me, but there must be a logical explanation to this story, there has to be. I will figure this thing out." She said begging me with her eyes to take her advice.

"Alice," I started with my shaky voice, "I love you like a sister and you know that, but…but I can't face him now. Please, I just need a week or so to sort out my thoughts and feelings. I can't face him, I can't and I won't. Please, I can't, I can't…." She grasped my hands tightly and cut me off.

"Bella." She said sternly trying to help me get a grip over myself. I looked up to meet her eyes.

"I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I will respect your choice and if you don't want to see Edward," I flinched as she said his name and she noticed giving me an apologetic look before she continued, "if you don't want to see _him_ then I won't make you. Take all the time you need. I know this is hard for you, you aren't used to this and this is the first time you give any sort of relationship a try. Just remember, I'm here, Rosalie's here, both of the boys are here. We are all here for you, we may be _his _family but we are your family too, ok?" She said searching my eyes for any kind of comprehension to her words.

I nodded lightly as I gave her my best smile, which was barely a smile, "Thanks." I said wiping my eyes.

"Ok, now let's get you fixed up." She helped me up and took me to her bedroom where she took out a case of makeup and began to work her magic on me. Once she was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look tired or pale anymore but the puffiness in my eyes was still there. She had applied some cream on for me that she said would help but I don't think anything at this point could help me.

I took all three kids with me since I was there. I dropped Peter and Brady off to their class room before heading over to my classroom with Charlotte. The bell rang five minutes after I arrived. I got the class started and it was taking everything in my power to keep my façade intact, but I had no other choice. I spent recess in my room trying to avoid conversations with anyone I could. I checked my cell again and I had another 4 missed calls and 3 text messages from him. Once again I didn't bother reading any of them, I just couldn't do it. The rest of the day went smoothly till lunch when Angela came to check on me.

"Hey." She greeted knocking on my door.

"Hi." I almost sighed.

"How come you're not in the teachers lounge?" She asked as she walked in.

"I just had a few things I needed to do and I wanted to be alone." I lied as I kept my eyes on the papers in front of me. I noticed I was being rude so I forced my best smile and stood up.

"I'm just not feeling the best that's all." I mentioned. She looked at me closely. She could tell there was something wrong.

"You ok?" She asked.

I nodded a little too quickly to seem normal. "Yeah, just an upset stomach." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Ok, well do you want anything for it? I could get you some Tylenol." I wish Tylenol could help my broken heart, if only it was that easy.

"No, I'll be fine. It should subside." I stood awkwardly, my hands in my jean pockets; it really was hard trying to seem normal and calm. She seemed to notice my impatience.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just let me know." I nodded.

"Thanks Angela."

As soon as she walked out I collapsed into my chair, my head seemed to be spinning a little so I rested it on top of my hands on the table until the bell rang. The kids filed in and I gave them a little activity sheet aimed at teaching them their vowels. Once that was done, I took them to the playground for their Wednesday afternoon sport. My stomach was in knots as I knew I had to face Emmett and I was sure by now he would know everything that was going on, which was a relief almost because I didn't have to act in front of him or have to repeat the story to him.

It seemed to start sprinkling once we got to the playfield so Emmett led the class to the indoor sports centre.

He gave me a quick nod before he started resetting his circuit that he had to have moved from outside. Once he was finished he settled the kids down and explained that today he would be organizing a little circuit of different games for them. They all cheered making me giggle at their enthusiasm. He explained each circuit to them and told them to just have fun and not take it too seriously. They would have 3 minutes on each circuit. There were five of them. One included skipping, the other ball passing, the third piggy in the middle, the fourth basket ball hoops and the fifth, trampolines. He got them to separate into groups of three and then situated each team at a circuit. He blew the whistle and timed his stop watch as they all began.

He walked over to me and I could tell a million questions were running through his mind. He wasn't his booming cheerful self so I knew that he knew.

"Hey." He said as he stood beside me.

"Hey, Emmett." I said nervously. I wasn't sure if I could talk about _him _anymore, my heart could only take so much. We stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments. We both weren't sure what to say. The silence was eating away at me so I spoke first.

"You know." I stated plainly. He turned to look at me and nodded.

"He called me soon after." I nodded in understanding."He's distraught, Bella." He stated looking really hurt for his brother. I wasn't sure if that hurt me more or not. But as much as I was in pain I didn't like hearing him be in pain over me, I mean I still did love him and I always will no matter what so I didn't like to hear him hurting.

"Yeah?" I asked sarcastically trying to act strong otherwise I would just lose it. "Maybe he should have thought about it before he let _her_ in." He blew his whistle to indicate for them to switch circuits. He turned to face me, his eyes pleading with me.

"He told me what happened and I can see how it may have appeared to you but he is innocent Bella, he didn't do anything, if you could-" I raised my hand in front of my face indicating for him to stop.

"Emmett," I took a deep breath to keep my tears back, "I can't do this right now. Talk about him, what happened, I just…." I bit down on my quivering lip, I was going to lose it. I brushed my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Excuse me." I spoke softly as I turned and walked off to the teachers lounge bathrooms. I kept my head down. I could only blame myself, blame myself for the stupidity in trusting someone with my feelings and emotions this early in a relationship. I reached the teachers lounge and luckily it was empty. I kept walking till I reached the bathroom, I walked into a cubicle and shut the door behind me where I let myself breakdown again.

I couldn't believe I let myself get so caught up in a relationship this quick. It has only been two months of us seriously dating and I was already picturing us getting married and having children together. I have Brady to take into account as well, he has become so attached to him, I can't believe I allowed it. He is going to be heartbroken when he realizes _he_ won't be coming back.

I heard someone come inside so I placed my palm over my mouth to keep my sobbing quiet. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to ignore the aching in my heart and take control of myself. I dabbed my eyes with a tissue trying not to destroy what was left of Alice's handy work and exited the cubicle. I was met with the school counselor Miss. Hudson. I gave her a quick nod keeping my face down as much as possible without seeming weird. I rinsed my hands and exited quickly before she could strike up a conversation.

I got back to the sports centre and found Emmett and the kids were having a five minute break before he started them on the circuit again. This time I went and sat down on a seat by the door, trying to avoid Emmett all together. I was unlucky when he spotted me and came and sat down beside me.

He kept his eyes on the children as he spoke, "I'm sorry…about before." I didn't say anything, what was I supposed to say? It's ok? That's fine? Because it wasn't.

"I knew you were hurting but I didn't think that it was-"

"Hurting?" I cut him off asking in shock as I turned to him but trying to keep my voice down so I wouldn't attract any attention to us, "I love him Emmett. I love him more than life itself. So 'hurting' doesn't come even close to what I'm feeling at this moment." He sat in silence, staring back at me. I knew he was thinking about what I said. He looked away and the silence continued between us till it was time for him to start them all over again. I stayed seated the entire time and Emmett stood beside the kids the entire time. I was avoiding him and he was giving me the space. For that, I was thankful.

They finally finished and I couldn't have been happier that the day was finished too. I led my students back to class with a mere wave to Emmett. Once I got back to the class room I had my students begin to pack up as the bell was due to ring any minute. The bell rang and the parents filed in, gathering their children. I saw Mike Newton walk in and he looked over at me and smiled. I quickly looked away and pretended to be busy with my papers. Luckily he just left.

Emmett walked in just as I was straightening up the tables and chairs. He walked over to Charlotte and helped her pack up her bag before he came up to me.

"I'm taking the kids home since…you know…" He mentioned awkwardly. I nodded.

"Ok, well I'm just going to get going. I need to get to the grocery store." It was his turn to nod. We were both uncomfortable, both of us thinking the same things but yet too scared to mention them. Peter and Brady walked in then and they both ran over to Emmett and hugged him, each boy on one leg. "Uncle Emmett!" Peter yelled in excitement. Emmett's laugh boomed through the room as he picked each one up by one arm, impressive, and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, my little players." He continued to laugh as he set them both back down. He sat chatting with them for a little bit as I packed my things away and was ready to leave.

"Ok, Brady, lets go sweetie."

"We'll follow you." Emmett said as he picked up Peter and slung him onto his back so that he was giving him a piggy back ride. Charlotte and Brady walked side by side in front of us as I switched everything off and locked up. Emmett and I awkwardly said goodbye as we each got into our cars and drove off.

I went to the grocery store and picked up a few things for dinner. I couldn't help but remember that we met in this place which only made me extremely impatient to get out of there. I grabbed what I needed and hurried out. His memories seemed to be haunting me everywhere.

I arrived home and got started on dinner straight away. I decided to make a chicken stew that Brady really liked. I got all the ingredients in the pot and then went and changed. I just wanted to feel comfortable, everything seemed to be annoying me.

Once it was finished we sat down to eat, just the two of us, like it used to be. And it hurt. I got so used to having him here at dinner with us. The pain and emptiness in my heart was worsening as I realized this is not how I want it to be. He belonged here with us, the three of us. But unfortunately life throws things your way that can screw everything up in a few seconds.

I shook my head and tried to focus on my Brady. He was happily eating his casserole.

"How was your day sweetie?" I asked putting the first spoon into my mouth. I chewed a few times and then spat it out. It was off.

"Brady, don't eat it. Stop. Something I used must have been out of date." He looked at me confusingly.

"It tastes really good mummy." He said as he shoved another spoon into his mouth. I looked down at my plate and picked at it with my fork, trying to see why it may have tasted that way to me. I decided to try another spoonful and it tasted the same, I spat it right back out. I looked back over at Brady and he seemed to be happily eating it. He was looking at me and giggling.

"Mummy….you just spat your food…ewww." He continued to giggle.

I froze as it hit me. This only happened to me once, seven years ago. The throwing up, the tiredness…I jumped up from my seat and ran to my calendar hanging on the side of my fridge. I looked for the red dot I have placed every 28 days of my cycle. I found it and my stomach flipped.

I was ten days late….

* * *

_**That answers all your questions about Bella and being pregnant : D**_

_**I need to mention here that don't jump to conclusions and start bashing Edward...we don't know what happened. His side of the story will be revealed next chapter so keep patient.**_

_**Do i need to say it? Yes i do....REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY and also because i would love to know what you thought of Bella's reaction and what you think may have happened on Edward's side : D  
**_


	23. Out of Control

**_A/N- Yes, time for another chapter. So soon, i hear you ask? Well, i actually wrote this chapter before i wrote the last one so that i would be able to see where i wanted to take things with Edward and Tanya first and how i wanted Bella to find out. And i'm posting because i know you are all just DYING to see Edward's POV._**

**_Thankyou for all your amazing reviews, alot of you were shock Bella is pregnant and are asking me how will Edward find out, is she going to tell him...all i'm saying is wait and see. I was also a little surprised to see quick you all were at blaming Edward even though you know he would never be cable of hurting Bella. But then again you saw it how Bella saw it, while i saw his side first so its understandable._**

**_This chapter is very angsty too so just a warning._**

**_My virtual family love you all so very much. Debbliss glad you had a great birthday!! _**

**_Lets get this show on the road..._**

_I don't own Twilight but i am obsessed with it.  
_

* * *

**Out of Control**

**EPOV**

_As I was pulling out some socks and underwear I heard the door bell ring. I assumed it must be Bella coming past to help me or something._

_I ran downstairs and opened the door. I froze. Never in a million years did I think I would see her again. My heart thrashed violently against my chest and I blinked my eyes shut for a second to see if I was just imagining things._

"_Edward…" The voice made it clear, this was no dream._

"_Tanya."_

As soon as her name left my lips it felt foreign. It didn't feel the same way as when I used to say it. There was no love, no comfort and no pleasure that I used to find when I said her name. I stared back at her feeling as if that if I stared long enough she would disappear, that she was just a figment of my imagination. But she wasn't and her voice made it clear to me that she wasn't.

"Edward…" She whispered my name again as if she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a faint smile playing at her lips as she stared back at me. As I stared back at her in silence, I didn't know what I was feeling. Shock?... Surprise?... Confusion?... Anger?... Love?

No, not love. The love I used to feel for her was gone, well not gone but faint, faint enough that only its ashes was left. She burned me, she made me suffer and she humiliated me in front of my family and friends. She made a fool out of me and she betrayed my love. How can I still love her?

She started to look a little worried as I continued to stare at her in silence. What did she want from me? To start jumping up and down in excitement and tell her I would take her back in a heart beat? As I continued to batter myself with all of the shit she put me through I began to feel the anger boiling through me. I took a deep breath to calm my breathing. I shut my eyes for a second as I tried to keep my emotions under control. I needed to find out why she was here first and foremost.

"Tanya…" my voice broke as I struggled to believe my ears, "what are you doing here?" My voice sounded confused but there was a hint of irritation in it that I wasn't sure if she had picked up on. Her eyes brightened a little as I finally made acknowledgement of her presence.

"I…I've missed you…" her voice was a mere whisper. I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly. I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"You came to tell me you missed me?" I asked incredulously. She frowned as she looked down at her hands. I couldn't fucking believe my ears.

"Can we talk?" She asked, her voice shaking a little in nervousness.

"About what? Hmmm? About why you left? Why you didn't want to marry me? Why I never heard or saw you again? What?" I almost sneered. I leant my hand against the door frame, glaring at her. It hurt, my chest was feeling heavy and my breathing was becoming erratic.

"Edward, I…..can I come in? I really need to talk to you." She was still fiddling with her fingers, too scared to look me in the eye. I continued to stare at her, thinking of the consequences of accepting her plea. I wanted nothing to do with her. I didn't want to relive the pain. But a part of me knew I wanted those answers, needed those answers. I needed the closure, I needed to find out why she left me, why she did it.

I moved aside to allow her in, not saying a word. I didn't trust myself at that moment to say something that I wouldn't regret. I was going to give her a chance, one chance to explain things.

She smiled weakly at me as she grabbed her little duffle off the floor and hesitantly stepped forward and walked past me, her shoulder brushing against my chest as she past. I stiffened at her touch, almost cringed. I couldn't believe I was feeling this for someone I wanted once to be my wife.

She stopped and waited for me to close the door and lead her in. Avoiding looking at her all together I walked past her, making sure not to make contact with her and led her to the kitchen. I wasn't about to let her sit in the lounge, the lounge was comfortable and inviting. I didn't want her to feel invited or comfortable. The breakfast bar in the kitchen would keep things formal between us.

I grabbed a stool and moved it to the island in the kitchen. If we sat at the breakfast bar then she would be sitting near me, I didn't want her sitting beside me. She walked over to it flopped her bag down on the floor and took a seat while I grabbed another stool and placed it on the other side of the island opposite her and sat down.

I felt tense and uncomfortable. I felt irritated and hurt. I watched her closely as she fiddled with her fingers again, occasionally glancing around the kitchen briefly. This was going to be all hers but she threw it all away. I saw her focus on a picture frame I had sitting on a high shelf in the corner. Her eyes narrowed at it slightly before she looked away, hurt. The frame used to hold a picture of the two of us in it, on one of our trips that we took to Hawaii. I replaced it a week after she left. I replaced anything that had any memory of her, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the reminders of what could've been, of broken dreams. The frame held a picture of Charlotte and Peter in it now.

The awkward silence lingering between us was beginning to prove too much for me. She wanted to talk, yet she was just sitting here in silence, I knew she was just gathering her thoughts but how much time did she need? She looked up at me, focusing intently at me. I looked away but I could feel her gaze burning a hole in me.

"You look great." Her shaky voice broke the silence making my head snap up to look at her.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me why you here." I snapped harshly. She flinched back at my words and frowned. Did she really think I forgot what she did to me? The pain is not forgotten and never will be. She was beating around the bush and I didn't have time for her shit.

"Edward, please…..this is really hard for me." She looked up at me and she looked broken and defeated.

"Hard for you?" I sneered. "Let me tell you what fucking hard is _Tanya._ _ Hard _is when you're girlfriend rejects your marriage proposals. _Hard _is when she finally agrees but won't set a date. _Hard _is when you almost have to force her to set a date." My voice was rising and I was shaking with anger and hurt but I couldn't give a shit, I could hear my cell phone ringing but I just kept going. "_Hard _is when she fucking leaves you a month before the wedding with no fucking warning or explanation. _Hard_ is when you are fucking left to explain your shit to your family and friends as to why your fiancé has left you _one _month before your wedding. That is what fucking _hard _is, so don't you dare come in here and fucking tell me that this is hard on you." I was hovering off of my seat, almost standing with the adrenaline that was running through me. I was pissed, pissed at her nerve to come in here and play the victim.

I took a deep breath and brushed my fingers through my hair as I sat back down. I didn't look at her, I couldn't. There was too much antagonism that I knew if I looked at her I would lose it again.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, "I'm really, really sorry. I know I could never say or do anything that would make this all better but I need you to know Edward, that I am sorry for everything that I have caused you." Her apology sounded sincere but she was right, it was nothing. It meant nothing to me because the damage was done and it was too late now.

I looked up at her, my face expressionless, she was staring back at me, waiting for me to accept her apology….I wasn't going to do it. After a few moments of silence and staring at each other she looked away and sighed.

"Edward?" She looked back up at me but I was focusing my attention on the patterns in the granite, the different shades and shapes of little debris in grey and white.

"Edward?" she asked me again. I ignored her.

"Edward, please look at me." She pleaded. I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"I was scared…." She began, looking at her fingers as she fiddled with them on the bench, "You knew that I'd always wanted to be a model, it was my dream. I had told you many times that a town like Forks would never give me that dream. I knew that if I didn't at least try then I would regret it in the future." She looked up at me and looked me straight in the eye, "It had nothing to do with you Edward." I raked my fingers through my hair again, I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe Tanya was here, sitting across from me talking about what happened. I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't prepared for the pain that was to come with talking about how she broke my heart.

"What do you want me to say Tanya?" I scoffed, "You want me to tell you its all ok? That I forgive you? That I'm over it?" I paused for a second to see her reaction, she was flinching a little with each question I threw her way, I could tell she regretted what she did big time.

"I loved you Edward, I've always loved you and I will always love you….forever." I could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she stared back at me.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough." I said softly. I knew she broke my heart but I was breaking her heart now and I didn't like it, I know what it feels like. It feels like someone has punctured your chest with a knife right into your heart and twisted and pulled it, it's excruciating. It is painful, it is like nothing I have ever felt before and it is something no one should have to go through. She looked down as I saw a single tear drop onto the counter. There was a reason why she was here.

"Tanya……tell me, why are you here?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. She looked up at me and there was a tear trailing down her face. She looked the same as I remembered her. Her hair was still that strawberry blonde but longer, it was up to her waist now. She had it tied back into a loose ponytail. I could see she looked tired. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her skin looked worn. She used to have flawless skin. She was wearing a white v-neck jumper, showing off her cleavage. She did have nice cleavage, she was a very attractive girl but I just didn't see her that way anymore. She still wore too much make up, I never liked that in a girl. That's what I loved about Bella, she never wore too much make up.

Bella…..my baby….I felt my heart swell just at the mere thought of her, I felt a slight smile form on my face. She is probably still waiting for me…I need to call her.

"I want us to try again." Tanya's voice broke me out of my reverie. It took me a second to register what she had just said.

"You want us to try again?" I repeated in shock. Did she really think I had forgotten what she put me through, that I could just put it all aside? I could feel myself shake slightly again with anger as her words repeated in my head. My breathing picked up but I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You broke me heart." I said a little too loudly, wanting it to register in her thick brain. "You fucking broke _my_ heart." I yelled this time, standing up. She flinched back again as her tears began to flow freely down her face. "You humiliated me in front of my family and friends. You left with no warning, nothing, not even a goodbye, nothing, absolutely jack shit. You ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. You betrayed my love for you. I loved you Tanya, yes _loved_, past tense because I don't love you anymore, not the same way that I used too. You can't love someone that put you through the pain and suffering that you put me through Tanya. I lashed out at my family and friends trying to deal the fucked up situation you put me through. Fuck the money but the humiliation of calling our friends and family and telling them that my bride walked out on me with no fucking explanation. To call the florist and cancel, to call the photographer and cancel, to call the church and cancel." I was leaning over the island toward her, yelling as my blood boiled with the anger that I had been trying to keep under wraps for almost two years now. "And what happened to you Tanya? You fucking spun on your heel and walked off without a backwards glance and without a thought of what you were doing to me. You started a brand new fucking life without having the fucking decency to tell your fiancé that you didn't want him anymore." I spat. I turned around and took a few steps back, running both my hands through my hair and grabbing the ends and pulling them in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She began whispering repeatedly as the tears fell down her face, as if she was apologizing for each of the shit she put me through. She stopped after about a minute of chanting and fell silent, quietly sobbing in front of me. I heard my cell ring again and walked over to pick it up without even looking at the caller id.

"Yeah." I answered frustrated.

"Edward? Are you ok?" It was Bella, she sounded worried. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look I can't come past tonight." I said flatly. I couldn't switch off the irritation and anger I was feeling, especially when there was my ex-fiancé crying her eyes out in front of me.

"O..Ok." She stammered. "Is everything ok?" She asked hesitantly. Fuck me and my stupidity. I could tell I was hurting her now.

"Bella look, everything is…..I'm just not feeling the best and I just need to be alone ok?" I couldn't say everything was fine because it wasn't. The last thing I wanted was for her to come and check on me. I wasn't going to tell her about Tanya yet, she didn't need to know this kind of shit. I'll tell her once Tanya was gone. She doesn't need my past to haunt her. Hopefully Tanya will be gone soon and then I'll tell Bella everything tomorrow.

"Sure, ok." Her voice sounded small and hurt.

"Bye Bella." I couldn't stay any longer on the phone when I knew my frustration and anger was going to eventually seep through into my voice and hurt her more.

"Bye, Edward…" I hung up just as she was saying goodbye. I'm a fucking asshole, I knew I just hurt her and I was going to need to make it up to her. I took a deep breath and put my phone back down. I focused back on Tanya. Her sobbing had slowed and she was wiping her tears with the sleeves of her jumper. I reached over and grabbed a box of tissues that I placed on the island and let it slide to her. She looked up at me with her puffy red eyes as she grabbed the tissues. She didn't smile, she didn't nod, nothing.

"I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you Edward." Her voice was shaking with her tears as she looked back at me, "I left because it was killing me to say goodbye to you. I didn't want to leave you, it killed me to leave you but I needed to fulfill my dream Edward. You always knew modeling was my dream, I couldn't just throw it away without ever trying."

"That's fucked up." I spat.

"No!" She yelled angrily this time. "No, I love you and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I made a mistake and I realize that now. I never meant to hurt you, I needed you Edward. You were my life, my everything." She was sobbing angry tears now. She stood up from her stool and walked over to me. I stood in shock as she came up to me and stood right in front of me.

"I need you to forgive me, I need you to tell me that you forgive me." She pleaded with her eyes as she burned her gaze into mine. She lifted her hands to place them on my chest but I quickly grabbed her by the wrists and pulled them back down by her sides.

"Let me touch you Edward." She cried. I shook my head and took a step back. I didn't want her too. She wasn't my Tanya, she was someone else now. She huffed as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. I watched as she pulled one out and put it her mouth with her shaky hands. As she came to light it I stopped her.

"Not in here. Outside." She looked at me briefly and headed for the backyard. Since when does she smoke? She never used to smoke. She looked so worn out and rough. I guess that's why she was back. New York and modeling is not for everyone, especially when you're used to such a small town.

I paced back and forth in my kitchen, a whirlwind of emotions coursing their way through my body.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I punched my fist into the wall in anger and irritation. Why did this have to happen now? Why did she have to come back now, just when I was getting my life back on track, the happiest I have ever been.

She walked back inside slowly after a few minutes, glancing at me as she past and sat back down at her stool.

"Can I have a drink of water, please?" She asked nervously. I grabbed her a glass and poured her some water and placed it on the island in front of her. She gulped the whole thing down in one go before placing it softly back on the bench with her shaky hand.

"More?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, thanks."

I continued standing; I was too fidgety to sit down. The awkward silence flowed around us again. I need to tell her about Bella. She needed to know that I've moved on.

"I'm dating someone." My voice broke the silence. She looked up at me and if it were possible she looked even more hurt than she did before.

"Do you love her?" She asked locking her puffy blue eyes with mine. It was as if she was challenging me, like I couldn't love anyone besides her.

"So much." I answered. She dropped her head back down to the table, hiding her pain from me. "She is amazing, I've never been so happy in my entire life." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Her head snapped up to look at me, pain and suffering burning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized. I don't even know why I was apologizing. I couldn't stay too mad at her while she was looked so defeated in front of me. But I practically just slapped her in the face by saying that Bella made me happier than her. But she should know, our relationship had many bumpy roads, it was never smooth sailing and I was lying to myself the whole time I was with her thinking it would get better.

"So it's serious." She stated like it was a given.

"It is…I…I want to marry her." I think that was the last straw for her. She burst into tears, sobbing loudly as she cradled her head in both her hands. I stood there dumbfounded, wondering whether I should comfort her. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

"Tanya?" I stayed in my place, she continued to sob and I was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. Only a part of me felt sorry for her, she brought this upon herself. She left me, she never really wanted to marry me.

"Tanya?" I asked walking closer to her but not too close. She took control over her loud sobs till she was having one of those hiccupping cries. She looked up at me with her tear stricken eyes, her face red from her crying. I took a deep breath.

"I know you're back here because you wanted to give us go….but….what about your modeling?" I asked hesitantly. She would only be back if modeling wasn't working out for her. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes and blew her nose before she spoke, trying to contain herself first.

"It…it….it's good but….I just broke up with….someone." I furrowed my brows in confusion. She just ended a relationship so she runs back to me. Does she maybe want to use me as a rebound? Before I could ask her any questions she spoke.

"He abused me." Her voice was merely a whisper. My eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean he abused you Tanya?" I was fuming. Who the fuck hits a woman?

"He...when I came to break up with him he hit…me." She broke out into tears again.

"When the fuck was this?" I tried to keep the anger from my voice but I failed miserably. My tone caused her to look up.

"It was only once when I said I didn't want him anymore-" I cut her off.

"I don't give a fuck how many times, the fact is that he hit you. Have you told anyone?" She shook her head quickly.

"I could never tell my parents, they would kill me. They never wanted me to go to New York and try out modeling. Edward I can't go back there." She pleaded with her eyes. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why don't you want to go back?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to be any where near him, I want to live back here in Forks." I felt my heart rate speed up even more to the point I thought it was going to pound out of my chest. I couldn't have her back here. This was too much for me, I had a life now, a happy perfect life and the last thing I needed was to have Tanya causing problems.

"Have you called the authorities? You have to file a charge against him." She shook her head rapidly.

"No, no, no. I can't, no Edward. I just want to stay away from him and I'll be fine."

"But Tanya you have to-" She cut me off.

"No. Edward please." She got up and grabbed her pack of cigarettes and went back outside. I was sweating from frustration. I went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and sculled it. She walked back in and I spun around. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She stood by the door.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked nervously as she sniffled.

"Tanya, I don't think that's such a good idea. How did you get here?" I asked, I was hoping she had a hotel to go to. There was no way I was allowing her to stay here the night.

"I caught a cab from the airport. Please Edward, just a shower and then I'm off."

"Where are you going to stay?" I asked. She started shifting from foot to foot nervously and then shrugged.

"I'll call a few hotels for you…" I offered. As I came to grab my phone she walked up to me and grabbed my hand, halting it over my phone. I looked at her and there was a little warmth in her eyes. I knew that look. She was trying to seduce me.

"C..Can't I just stay here the night?" As soon as she asked I snapped my hand away from hers and took a few steps back.

"No." I said sternly. She frowned and looked down at her feet.

"Ok…can I at least shower here? I hate the showers in the hotels, especially here in Forks. They're all gross."

"Tanya I really don't think…"

"Please? I'll be real quick." She pleaded. I nodded without saying a word. I walked off leaving her in the kitchen as I grabbed her some towels from the linen closet. I walked back to her and placed the towels on the island.

"Use the guest bathroom, I'm giving you fifteen minutes and then I'm calling you a cab to take you to a hotel." I said flatly as I walked off and left her to do her stuff. I walked down right to the end of the hall and rounded the corner. I walked into my office and closed the door behind me. I sat down in my leather chair in front of my computer. I rested both my elbows on the desk as I rubbed my hands over face and into my hair. I shook my head at the fucked up situation. She was going to be living here now.

"Fuck." I cursed again in my aggravated state. _Get a grip Cullen._ I just needed to get her out of here.

I flicked my monitor on and began searching for availabilities for hotels in Forks. There weren't many to choose from so my search was quick. I found one that had a room available. I called them up and double checked their availability. I paid the deposit with my credit card. I just needed her to leave so I could get on with my life. I got up and headed out. As soon as I opened the door to my office I heard talking. I heard Bella's voice. My heart trashed violently against my chest as the worst possible scenario just presented itself to me.

I practically ran to the door and was shocked to find Tanya standing in nothing but a white towel wrapped around her body. I cursed internally repeatedly as I approached the door as I knew how this may look to Bella. As I got closer I heard Bella snap "Well, then you can tell him to go fuck himself."

_Fuck. Me_

I could feel myself shaking with anger as I got to the door and saw Bella walking off.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" My voice broke and came out uneven. I was panicking, I was freaking out, I just fucked myself ten times over and I wasn't sure I could do anything about it. I felt light headed, I felt queasy and this couldn't be happening, I couldn't lose her, I needed her.

She spun around and began walking back toward me. She looked incredibly hurt and distraught. It killed me to see her that way and to know I did this too her. I tried to keep breathing otherwise I was going to lose it.

"What am I doing here?" She asked incredulously. "Why don't you tell me what she is doing here?" She sneered as she pointed at Tanya. I could feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. What do I say? I know how this may look to her and I wasn't sure I could convince her of otherwise. I was about to lose it, about to scream at the top of my lungs and punch something, anything, anything to help me deal with the twists and pain in my chest.

I could see her hands shaking, her whole form shaking with anger and hurt in front of me, all because of me and my fucked up self. I had to fix this, I couldn't let her believe I could betray her, I couldn't…ever. I loved her, more than I have ever loved anyone. I would give up my life for her in a heart beat. I would burn myself at the stake if it was the only way to keep her happy. I would do anything and I just fucked it up completely. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, trying to figure out what I could say or do to help me in this situation. I was coming up blank, my brain had switched off, all I could see was her distraught face, all I could hear was my heart pounding violently against my chest. Everything else was a blur.

"Bella, this is not what you think." I managed to say. Who the fuck says that? Everyone knows that normally means, 'this _is_ what you think but not what_ I_ want you to think'. She shoved the container of whatever it was into my chest as she spun around and stomped off, obviously I was just fucking things up more. I felt my breath hitch as I watched her walk off, I was shaking violently, watching her walk away, walk away from me, from us….

"Bella, wait!" I called out quickly. She spun back around and walked right up to me, shoving her face right into mine. "What?" She almost yelled into my face. I could see her tears, she was trying hard to fight them back. She was shaking, breathing heavily. I wanted to kiss her, to scream for forgiveness, to tell her to believe me, to tell her I couldn't live without her and that if she left my life it would be pointless and empty.

"Tanya, can you go inside." I spoke through clenched teeth keeping my eyes on Bella's pained expression. I was holding myself back. If it was up to me, I would have told Tanya to get the fuck inside and hang herself. But that would do no good. I saw her expression change to shock as I spoke Tanya's name. This was probably the last nail in the coffin for her.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked softly, trying to keep my panic under control. I needed her to listen to me for a few minutes, to let me explain my self. I placed the container quickly on the floor as I turned back toward her.

"What is she doing here?" She asked impatiently, her voice shaking with hurt. I raked my fingers through my hair as I tried to come up with the right way to start explaining things to her. I took a step toward, just needing to be close to her, to feel her but she took a step back as soon as I stepped forward. I cringed, it felt like someone just punctured me repeatedly in my chest when she did that. I've lost her already and I just need to fix this now…

"Just tell me." She demanded with her weak voice as she tried to hold on to whatever self control she had left. I was just making this worse by standing here like a fucked up prick trying to say something.

_Just fucking say anything Cullen._

"She wanted a second chance but I said no and it's not what you think at all, Bella." I tried to explain pathetically.

"And what is it that you think I'm thinking?" She challenged, as she tried to glare at me but failed. She was slowly breaking down; I never wanted to be the reason for her pain, only her happiness. But here I was, fucking things up probably to the point of no return.

"You tell me." I managed to choke out. I was losing it too, my heart was clenching and twisting in pain as I was watched the only girl I love accuse me of betrayal. And she had every right because I was a fucked up son of a bitch as this moment.

"Why was she prancing around in a short towel? Because you just fucked her?" She snapped. I flinched back at her words. It hurt, it killed me, it felt like someone had just set me on fire, like someone was whipping me repeatedly. Every inch of me was aching, aching at the thought she believed I would deceive her.

"No." I yelled shaking my head trying to comprehend what she said. "No, of course not. Bella, please, she just came by to talk and then she wanted to take a shower and then I was going to take her to a hotel." It was pitiful; my reasoning was pitiful, it was true but pitiful. Nothing I could say could make her believe me. But she had to know by now just how much I loved her, what I would for her.

"You lied to me. You lied and said you weren't feeling well and you wanted to be alone. Alone with her? Is that it?" She accused me. She was right. I shouldn't have lied to her, but I didn't want her having to deal with my shit from the past. I was going to tell her but not tonight. There was no reason to tell her tonight. But here I was paying the price for my fucked up behavior.

"No, Bella please…I….I just…." I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't think of anything to say. The pain in my chest was making it impossible to try and reason with her, to try and reason with the situation.

"Forget it." She snapped in frustration as she turned on her heel and practically ran to her car. "Bella." I yelled for her. She kept going, she didn't turn and she didn't even flinch. I've lost her. She was gone. I clamped my hand over my chest as the pain was making it hard for me to breathe properly.

"Bella." I choked out again. She ignored me again as she hurried into her car and drove off with my heart. I stood there, watching her drive away, leaving me all alone. I stared at the empty street, wondering where did it all go wrong? How did my life go from being full and perfect to empty and broken.

I gasped for air as the intensity of the situation became clearer. I slammed my hand against the door as I stepped back inside and slammed the door behind me. I was blinking back tears. I've never cried over a girl, not even Tanya, because a part of me knew Tanya wasn't really meant for me. But Bella was, she was my other piece of the puzzle, she had the other half of my heart that fit perfectly with mine. My heart was empty, gone, it was with her, she will always have my heart no matter what.

I walked into the kitchen and found Tanya in there, dressed in jeans and a black hoodie matched with black boots. She was going through her bag.

"Get the fuck out." I yelled at her trying to keep my tears away. She jumped and spun around to face me.

"Get the fuck out." I yelled again as I shook with anger and heartbreak.

"Edward...I-"

"Get the fuck out." I yelled louder. "You fucked up everything for me. You fucked up my life almost two years ago and here you are doing it again. You are nothing to me Tanya…Nothing. I just lost the love of my life because of you and my stupidity. What did you say to her?" I demanded as I ran my fingers through my hair and then fisted my hands by my sides to keep me from going crazy.

"I didn't say anything she-"

"Cut the fucking bullshit. And tell me. I heard her yell at you to tell me to go fuck myself. What the fuck did you say?" I shouted as I walked up to her. She stepped back, starting to freak out a little.

"She asked for you and I said you were busy, honestly." Her voice was shaking with fear as she looked back at me wide eyed. I turned away and took a step back before I lost it completely and did something I would regret.

"Why would you tell her I was busy?" I asked in disbelief. "You shouldn't have even answered the fucking door." I was fuming, everything that could have gone wrong just did.

"Get your shit and get the fuck out." I said through clenched teeth as I tried to maintain some sort of self control.

She grabbed her bag and began to walk out before she spun around to face me, tears streaming down her face, "How am I supposed to get to a hotel?" I stomped off to my office and grabbed the paper of information of the hotel I had booked for her. I walked back to the kitchen and shoved it against her chest without waiting for her to grab it. It fell to the floor causing her bend over to pick it up with her shaky hands. I kept my eyes on the sink. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at her and remain calm.

"Just get out and I will call you cab. I can't have you here any more. Just…..just get out." I demanded as I tried to keep calm. I kept my eyes on the sink.

I heard her sniff back tears as she walked toward the door. I heard her open it and then slam it behind her. I grabbed my cell and called a cab, speaking angrily with the operator. I took everything in me not to lash out at the operator when it took longer than it should take to order a fucking cab. Once I was done, I started pacing around the kitchen. I grabbed my cell and called her. It rang out. I called another five times and she wouldn't answer. I just desperately needed to speak to her. Then I sent her text messages. Begging to let me explain and to just talk to me. I was shaking violently with anger as the dreadful reality of losing her hit me hard.

I called Emmett. I needed someone to talk to, I needed advice, I needed something…anything.

"Hello?"

"I fucked up. I fucked up Emmett. I've lost her, she's gone, and I don't know-"

"Edward, Edward calm down, bro. Who's gone?" He asked almost panicking.

"Bella." I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to keep the tears back as I said her name. There was a big lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow down.

"Bella? Look, I'll be there in five minutes. Stay put." He hung up. I hung up and threw my cell phone down onto the bench. He didn't live far, he only lived five minutes away. I felt like I was going to lose it. Explode, burst into a million pieces. I kept pacing, trying to not cry. Trying to calm down as the night replayed in my head.

_You've fucked up big time Cullen…….You've lost her…..she's gone…..she's no longer your girl……_

I lost it.

I grabbed the stool in front of me and threw it to the ground so that its loud bang echoed into the emptiness of the kitchen, of my life.

"Fuck." I yelled repeatedly as I grabbed a crystal vase and smashed it to the ground. I grabbed a bowl of fruit and threw it to the ground, the apples and pears rolling around on the floor around me.

I heard the door open, "Edward?" I heard Emmett call. I ignored him as I grabbed the glass Tanya was drinking from and smashed it to the floor, as I came to grab a jug of water I felt Emmett's arm wrap around me from behind, locking my hands behind me. I tried shoving against him.

"Get the fuck off me." I yelled as I shoved violently against him.

"Edward. Edward. Stop! Edward… Stop! Stop!" He continued shouting at me as I tried to fight against him. I might have kicked him in the shin accidently as I heard him groan. He tackled me to the ground flat on my stomach. That snapped me out of it as I fell limp in his arms and I let go. My tears streamed down my face as my chest tightened and clenched in heart break. I stayed down, on my stomach as Emmett let go of me and sat beside me on the floor. He didn't say anything, he just sat there and let me release all my hurt, anger and frustration.

I cried and I've never cried this bad. Never. I didn't give a fuck at this moment. I just lost my only reason for living all due to my stupidity. I cried as I curled into a ball on the cold floor and let go. Emmett sat beside me the whole time, watching me break down, watching me losing it. I don't know how long I was there crying but eventually my tears stopped and I was just lying there lifeless. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel anything, I was numb.

I stared at the stool lying on its side on the floor in front of me. I just kept my focus on it, thinking nothing, feeling nothing. I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder, he was sitting behind me.

"Edward?" His voice was soft and broken.

I forced myself to sit up, I sat up and pushed myself back so that I was leaning against the kitchen bench, my knees bent up in front of me. I rested my elbows on my knees as I stared ahead. Emmett scooted himself beside me, mirroring my position.

"I fucked up…" My voice was barely a whisper. "She's gone….I've lost her…" I continued whispering into the silence lingering between us. Emmett didn't say anything, we just sat there. We sat there for what felt like hours but were only minutes. Then he spoke, his voice harsh against the peaceful silence.

"What happened?" He asked turning to face me. I kept staring ahead.

"She came back," my voice was soft and low and I could feel Emmett straining to hear me clearly, "Tanya. She came back and wanted me to give her fucking second chance." I paused as I thought of the words that were exchanged when Tanya was here. Emmett remained silent, giving me a chance to gather my thoughts and finish speaking before interrupting me.

"I told her I wanted nothing to do with her," I continued quietly, "She wanted to sleep here, and I refused. She practically begged to allow me to let her take a shower here before she left for her hotel. She said she hated hotel showers. I finally gave in, anything to just get her out of here." I paused for a few minutes before I continued.

"I went into my office to book her a hotel. Then when I was done and I walked out…..I heard talking coming from the front door. Tanya was standing there in nothing but a towel, talking to Bella…..Bella." I said her name again as I felt my heart pull in the loss it was feeling.

I turned to face Emmett for the first time since he arrived, "She thought I fucked her Emmett. She thought I deceived her and slept with Tanya." I couldn't begin to fathom what would have been going through Bella's mind when she saw Tanya practically naked. It hurt too much.

"Doesn't she know how much I love her? What I would give up for her? She needs to know that, I thought I made my love clear to her but obviously not."

"Where's Tanya now?" Emmett asked angrily.

"I kicked her out. I lost it with her. I was so mad at her but mad at myself even more."

"I can't believe she's back." Emmett mused disgustingly. "She's always been bad news…What are you doing?" He asked stunned as I stood up and began walking for the door. He got up quickly and followed me.

"Edward. Stop. Where are you going?" He yelled after me. He grabbed me by the arm and halted me. I turned around to face him.

"I need to go to see Bella. I need to explain what happened, I need to see her."

"No." He said sternly staring at me. I pulled my arm away but he just grabbed it again.

"Emmett-"

"Shut up for a second Edward and let me speak." I pulled my arm out of his grip and stood there, willing him to continue.

"You can't see her now, it will be useless. Her wounds are still fresh, there will be no reasoning with her. She won't want anything to do with you at the moment. Give her space, give her a few days to calm down and then go see her. By then she would be able to think more clearly and so will you. It's for the best."

"I can't lose her Em…I just can't." My voice broke at the last words as I became overwhelmed with the feelings of loss again.

"You won't."

* * *

_**Does it all make sense now? Is he innocent in your eyes? Tell me your thoughts i would love to hear them. Just remember if he did seem a little lenient with Tanya, its just because she was going to be his wife at one point, so he still has some sort of love for her so just keep that in mind.**_

_**REVIEWS are are my own personal brand of heroin....so give it to me : )  
**_


	24. Uncertainty

_**A/N- Okie dokie, here is another chapter and i am incredibly sorry for taking so long to update. Real life has been hectic for me. Also, this chapter was hard to write. I had to make sure that i wasn't rushing them into anything and also i needed to make sure they were both dealing with the situation how i wanted them to, sometimes getting onto paper is difficult.**_

_**I just want to warn you that alot of you want Edward and Bella back together quickly but i want to make this story as close to real life as possible. And in real life, you don't get over situations such as these quickly, you need time to think things over. Also Bella is extremely confused at the moment. She is in love but heart broken at the same time. She is trying to deal with being pregnant as well telling Brady about her and Edward. She has a lot of things she needs to sort out within her own head before she accepts any kind of apology from our Edward.**_

_**Love to my virtual family, sorry i haven't had much time to chat lately...but i still love you all so much mwa!!!**_

_**Lets get this angsty show on the road...**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Uncertainty**

**BPOV**

I ignored the stares of the pharmacists as I continued reading the back of every box on the shelf in front of me. I have been standing here for over fifteen minutes just reading every little bit of information. I just wanted to make sure I got the right test that would give me the right result. Although, deep down I knew that my main reason was because I was just a coward, I knew that once I picked one and purchased it, that was it, there was no turning back. I would have to take the test and the reality of the whole situation would sink in.

"Do you need any help ma'am?" The third pharmacist of the night asked me. I turned to face her and just shook my head.

"Are you sure? I would be more than happy to help." She seemed nice enough, icy blonde hair, tied back tightly into a low bun, big blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She seemed friendly as she stood smiling waiting for me to answer her.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said again for probably the fifth time tonight. She nodded and turned away. I turned my attention back to the box in my hands. '99.9% accurate' every box was saying the same thing. Were they all the same? I decided on just grabbing three different brands of them ensuring I would get the most accurate result that way and hurried over to the counter. This was Forks, so the chances of seeing someone I knew were high. I stood impatiently at the counter, unconsciously bouncing on the spot, hoping the pharmacist would just hurry up and ring up the sale so she could hide them in those white paper bags that no one could see through. I paid her and grabbed the bag a little too quickly as I hugged it tight against my chest. Yeah, I may have seemed a little weird but I didn't care.

I hurried to my car as the Friday night cold night air felt like icy needles against my face. I reached my car and climbed in. I chucked the white paper bag onto the passenger seat beside me, happy that it I made it out of the pharmacy before anyone could catch me.

I pulled out of the parking space and headed over to Charlie's. I was still a wreck, which was something I couldn't help. I was still alive but I was barely breathing. I felt like a dead corpse walking the earth. I wasn't completely conscious of my surroundings. I couldn't eat and I couldn't sleep. I missed him and just missing him was an understatement. I longed for him; I would give my all just to have one more night with him, one more night of just the two of us alone, back when everything was perfect. My chest began to clench tight as his piercing green eyes popped into my head. I still loved him and what happened the other night didn't affect how much I loved him. I would always love him, that was a given. But I wasn't sure if I could just forget what he did to me. He lied to me, he let _her _in. I shook my head to try and shake those thoughts away because I wasn't sure I could handle anymore crying. I had learnt to control myself around others but once I was in bed at night, I would let go and cry. I would sob, sob for the man that betrayed me, for the man I love, for the man that I would've given anything up for.

I pulled up into Charlie's driveway and parked. I grabbed the white paper bag and shoved it into the glove box, out of sight. I took a few deep breaths and walked out. When I had dropped off Brady an hour ago, Charlie noticed something was up. I looked tired, beat and worn out. Whether it had something to do with the_ possible_ _pregnancy_, or the incredible heart break that I was feeling I wasn't sure. But I couldn't hide it, I couldn't act like everything was ok when it was eating away at my insides.

Work today was slow because I had to uncomfortably keep my façade straight for the seven hours that I was there. I saw Alice when she dropped off the kids and picked them up, but she didn't mention him after I refused to talk about him. I couldn't, I couldn't think about him without my chest clenching and writhing in his loss. Emmett was the same; we spoke but never mentioned _him. _I wouldn't allow it.

I knocked on the door and Charlie answered immediately.

"Hi dad."

"Hey, Bells." He greeted as he stared at me intently. I avoided his gaze by looking at my feet as I walked in.

"Hi, Mummy!" Brady yelled from his place on the couch as he turned to face me. "Look what I'm eating!" He exclaimed as he held up a Popsicle and waved it around excitedly.

"Wow, Granddads been real nice hasn't he?" I snickered as I patted Charlie on the shoulder. Brady nodded grinning as he turned back to the TV.

"Hope you don't mind, he found them in the freezer and I just couldn't say no." Charlie mentioned as he continued to stare at Brady.

"No, that's fine, thanks." I glanced over at the clock at found it was 6 already. I didn't forget that Emmett's and Rosalie's engagement party was on tonight. I would have been there if it wasn't for….

_Stop_

I took a deep breath before I attempted to speak without showing my hurt, "Come on my Brady, let's get going." I walked over to the table and grabbed his back pack then walked back to the door.

"So what time are the guys coming?" I asked as I stood by the door and waited for Brady.

"7:30, so in about an hour and a half. We are going to get some pizzas and just hang out. We haven't done that in a while." Charlie was shifting from foot to foot. I knew he was dying to ask me what was wrong so I was internally praying Brady would just hurry up so we could leave before he worked up the nerve to ask me.

"You ok?" He eventually asked as he locked eyes with me. I looked away quickly. I couldn't lie straight to his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok." I answered a little too nervously to sound truthful. Luckily, Brady finally made it to the door.

"Oh, by the way, Thanksgiving at my place ok?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks Bells, I'll be there. Is Edward going to be there?" He asked innocently. My breath got caught in my throat. Just the mere mention of his name made my heart sink. I wasn't ready just yet to say anything to Charlie, especially with Brady next to me, I hadn't yet told him about _him_. I knew it would just break his heart.

"Ah…not too sure, he might be working or something." My voice was shaking and I was positive Charlie noticed how I tensed up but he didn't pry. "Alright sweetie, say goodbye and thank you to Granddad please."

"Good bye and thank you." He said politely and formally too, causing both Charlie and I to chuckle at him.

"Ok, well thanks Dad, see you Sunday morning?" I asked.

"Sure, see you then, drive safely." He opened the door and Brady and I headed for the car. I arrived home and was just glad to sit and wallow in the comfort and privacy of my own home. I had to put some sort of front on for Brady's sake but too much. I walked into my room and shoved the paper bag with the tests in it into the first drawer of my dresser. I hadn't made the decision of what I would do if the tests came out positive. I hadn't thought that far yet. A part of me wanted it to come out negative. I wanted nothing more than another child but not in these circumstances. I wanted one where I was in a stable relationship. If _he _and I were still together then I would have been over the moon, I had always wished to have his child. I took a deep breath as I changed out of my clothes and into my comfortable track pants and jumper.

I walked back into the living room and heated up some left over lasagna for Brady, my stomach was still unsettled whenever I would eat and almost everything tasted gross to me so I didn't eat. I placed the plate in front of him as he devoured it hungrily. I grabbed a glass of water for myself and sat down at the table with him.

"Is Edward coming now?" He asked, I flinched at his name again, I still couldn't bear hearing it.

"Brady, there is something I need to tell you-" before I could finish I heard a light knock on the door. I looked over at Brady questioningly. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Brady, sweetie, just stay here ok?" I demanded more than asked. He nodded as he shoved another spoonful of lasagna into his mouth.

The door knocked again so I quickened my pace. I got to the door and opened it just a crack so I could see who it was. As soon as I caught sight of those saddened green emeralds my heart went into overdrive. Tears began prickling my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Bella, please…" his voice was low and shaky as he placed his palm over the door so I could open it all the way. I began trembling as he spoke, that velvet soft voice that just gave me butterflies. How could I deny him when he looked so broken and tortured?

_Bella, just worry about your darn self now….he lied to you._

I hesitated as he pleaded with me with his eyes. I sighed nervously and opened the door a little more but still not all the way.

"I need to talk to you, please." He begged with me. I looked away. I couldn't look into his eyes otherwise I would jump into his arms and forget everything he did to me. My heart was twisting in my chest just at his presence. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from quivering. I missed him so much, his touch, his warmth, his eyes….

_Don't lose it._

"Edward….I…I can't do this now." My voice was weak, showing that I was giving in.

"Bella, I need you to understand I would never hurt you. I didn't do anything, I didn't touch her. I just let her in because a part of me needed to know why she was back and why she left me…Please, baby-"

"Don't call me baby." I cut him off. It hurt too much to hear him call me that because at this moment I wasn't his baby. He cringed a little at my harsh words. I was hurting him and I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't do this now. I couldn't just forget what he did to me.

"Can I come in?" He asked staring deep into my eyes while his palm was still flat against the door.

"Mummy?" I heard Brady approaching and the last thing I needed was for Brady to see Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry." My voice broke as I shut the door. Just as I was doing it I caught a glimpse of his reaction, he was hurt and he looked like I had just whipped him hundred times over. I rejected his apology but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. It was too much for me.

"Mummy who was it?" Brady said as he appeared around the corner. I cleared my throat and wiped away the few tears that escaped. I turned around and put on my best smile.

"No one sweetie, just someone who's got the wrong house."

"Ok," I placed my trembling hand on his back as I led him back to the kitchen, feeling impossibly more heartbroken than before.

**EPOV**

"_No one sweetie, just someone who's got the wrong house."_ I stood staring at the door. There was a big lump in my throat and my heart was twisting and tugging painfully. That stung. She rejected me and she wants nothing to do with me. I rubbed my hands over my face as I realized I may have lost her forever.

_What have I done? _

I screwed up and I needed to fix it. I fought back tears as I walked back to my car and got in. I still needed to go home and shower and get ready for Emmett's and Rosalie's engagement Party. I didn't know if I had it in me to act happy. But he was my brother and this was going to be one of his happiest nights ever. I needed to do it for him.

I got home and showered, Bella occupying my every thought. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't get her cold words out of my head, '_Don't call me baby.'_ That felt like a dagger to my heart. She _was_ my baby, she would always be my baby and I couldn't lose her, I would do everything in my power to get her back. And hearing Brady's voice just made me realize even more how I couldn't lose her. I loved him like my own. I couldn't never see him again.

I climbed out and shaved. I hadn't shaved in two days since the last morning I was with her. The scruff on my face was long and becoming itchy. I hadn't been able to do anything but wallow and think about everything I could have done differently, the things I could have said to her and even the things I could have done to express my love to her a lot more. I shook my head to try and focus. I needed to switch off for a couple of hours, just for Emmett's sake.

I patted on some after shave and then tried fixing my hair but like always, it seemed to have a mind of its own. It was long and messy just how I liked it, just how she liked it, she used to fist handfuls of it whenever I kissed her, whenever I made love to her…

_Stop_

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the aching in my chest as I pulled on my white button up shirt and then slipped on my black slacks where I tucked the shirt it in. I put on my belt and then attempted at putting on my green and blue tie. I was never good at ties.

Once I was satisfied with myself, I grabbed my black suit jacket and I headed over to Alice's and Jasper's reception lounge where the engagement party was being held. No doubt the wedding was going to be there too.

Once I arrived, I had the valet take my car and I headed inside, once again I was alone. I was looking forward to bringing Bella here and showing her off to all our family and friends, to show them the sexy and most beautiful girl I could have found. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was my life, she was everything that kept me living, my air, my comfort, my love and my heart. I couldn't fathom the thought of her not being all those things anymore. I wasn't going to give up, I was going to fight till there was no end to get her back and beg for her forgiveness.

I entered and followed the sign that said '_Engagement Party of Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, second floor, Crystal room._

I headed up the stairs and found the Crystal room. This place consisted of four rooms. One, fitting 70 guests, the second up to 150 guests, the third up to 250 guests and the fourth up to 400 guests. The Crystal room was the one that fit up to 250 guests. My dad knew a lot of people, a lot them had made the flight down from Chicago to attend this celebration.

I stepped in and was immediately taken aback by the decorations. Alice really did have a passion for it. The room was surrounded in twinkle lights, everywhere, ever corner and every wall. The only other lighting came from a big chandelier that was hung up on the high ceiling in the centre of the lounge. The room was dim and it looked like we were outside in the night sky. Pink and red roses were every where too. The place looked like a rose garden in the night. To the far east side of the wall was a low stage, occupying a 5 piece jazz band. The music was soft, romantic and calming. The atmosphere reeked love and romance. Waiters were maneuvering their way between the crowd holding up trays of au d'oeuvres and champagne.

A waiter passed me holding up a tray of champagne, I quickly snagged one as he passed and gulped it down in one go. I needed something to help me relax if I was going to act _happy chappy_ to everyone. I spotted my parents and headed toward them. Another waiter passed me so I quickly put my empty glass on his tray. It wouldn't look too good approaching my parents with an empty champagne glass when I had just arrived.

"Good evening mother…father." I greeted as I gave my mum a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Edward, you're here." My mother exclaimed.

"Edward, I want you to meet my good friend, Dr. Henry Damon. You may have met him once or twice before." Carlisle introduced me. He did look familiar, it may have been at my engagement party but I decided to keep that information to myself. He was around my dad's age and a surgeon also. Half these people here were from the medical field in some way, shape or form.

"Nice to see you, Dr. Damon." I held out my hand and he shook it politely.

"Nice to see you too, Edward."

I stood awkwardly around them, trying to seem…._happy._ But I couldn't do it. Having Bella reject me like that was eating away at my insides. I needed to get her when Brady wouldn't be there, when there would be no interruptions. I didn't expect her to reject me when I visited her this evening but I couldn't blame her. I had nothing but my words to prove I was innocent and to her that may not be enough. Fuck, I missed her so much already. I missed her smell of strawberries….her long soft mahogany hair, those plump lips, her long silky legs….

"Ahem." I snapped my head up to find Carlisle staring at me questioningly while still trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized. I was too lost in my own world. I really needed to get my act together.

"Dr. Damon here just asked about your work." My dad stated with a little annoyance in his voice. I could tell he knew where my mind was at. Both my parents knew what happened but Emmett and I hadn't told them about my painful breakdown but they knew I was distraught.

"Sorry, Sir. Work is good. Just good…Ah….Excuse me..." With that I walked off. It was rude of me but I couldn't keep acting like this. The pain in my chest was becoming too hard for me to handle and I couldn't seem to shake it off. I went to the one place I knew would help.

"Scotch on the rocks." I ordered at the bar to the far left of the centre of the room. I needed something to kill the pain, something to help me relax and act human at my brother's engagement.

The female bartender placed it in front of me and before she had even pulled her hand away, I had grabbed it and sculled it down in one go. I slammed it back down in front of me as I shuddered slightly as the alcohol burned its way down my throat.

"Another please." I ordered again. She filled a fresh glass with ice and filled it up with their best scotch. I nodded a thank you and then grabbed my glass and walked off to find my brother.

I sculled half of it down as I searched the room to find him. I finally spotted him near the back, his hand around Rosalie's slim waist. He was wearing a black suit also like mine. His suit jacket was making his broad shoulders look even bigger, like he really needed that. Rosalie had her long blonde hair down in soft curls, cascading down her bare back. She was wearing a long red evening dress. The dress was backless just to the tip of her lower back bone. They were standing with Jasper, Alice and our good friends from high school, Paul and Collin.

The attire was formal, so all the men were dressed in their finest suits and the women decked out in their evening dresses.

Once I reached them I slapped my hand on Emmett's back in greeting, "Hey, guys. Congratulations Emmett and Rosalie." I could tell the alcohol was kicking in a little I was feeling a little more relaxed.

"Hey, Edward!" Paul said smiling.

"Yo, man!" Collin came over and gave me a hug.

"How have you been?" I asked the both of them pulling away from Collin and then sculling the rest of my scotch. I noticed Jasper looking at me with concern as was Alice.

"What?" I asked straight out. They both shook their head in dismissal.

"You dating anyone now?" Paul asked. As soon as he said it I felt my chest clench and I tensed up a little. I noticed Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all did too as all their eyes zoned in on me. This alcohol wasn't doing its job.

I saw another waiter passing carrying a tray of champagne, I hailed him over.

"It's complicated." I choked out. The waiter appeared, so I exchanged my empty scotch glass with a full glass of champagne. I held up my index finger to him, indicating for him to wait, while I sculled the champagne down and then placed the empty glass back on the tray. I noticed they were all staring at me in shock like I just grew a second head. I noticed Emmett shift uncomfortably beside me.

"Thanks, you're a good man." I thanked the waiter.

"So, tell us Paul are _you_ dating anyone?" I asked as I fiddled with my tie and tried to ignore the shocked expressions of my family.

"I was dating this girl for a while, almost six months but it didn't work out." He said shrugging.

"Hey, Edward, Collin was telling us here that Maggie is pregnant." Jasper explained.

"Is that so?" I asked turning to Collin. "Well, congratulations, I'm really happy for you two. How far along is she?"

"3 months." He explained proudly with a grin.

"That's great, the first three months are crucial." I thought about Bella and how I'd always dreamed of having a child with her. I would be the happiest man on this earth if that were to happen, but I might have just lost my chance.

"Oh, here is my sister, Heidi." I followed Paul's gaze and found a tall, quite attractive brunette approaching us. She had the most crystal green eyes I had ever seen on a girl. They would never compare to _my girl's_ big milk chocolate eyes.

"Heidi, you remember Emmett and Jasper." She politely shook hands with Emmett and Jasper. "And this is Rosalie, Emmett's fiancé and Alice who is Jasper's wife. And this is the infamous Edward Cullen that I have told you about before." She smiled at me shyly as she shook my hand. I noticed she let her hand linger in mine a little longer than normal.

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled as I pulled my hand away.

"The pleasures all mine." She spoke seductively. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot as I noticed her eyeing me up and down. I quickly glanced over at Jasper and noticed he was fighting back a smirk.

We all continued chatting and I noticed the whole time Heidi kept her eyes glued to me. I would uncomfortably smile back at her whenever I caught her. I was starting to get a little uneasy under her constant gaze.

"I need another drink." I quickly stated and made my escape from Heidi's uncomfortable stares. I noticed Jasper run up to me and match my pace.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He grabbed me by the arm and stopped my walking. I huffed and turned to him.

"What?"

"You don't need another drink."

"I need it." I stated plainly.

"No, you don't."

"Feel this." I grabbed his palm and placed it over my heart. "Feel that?" I asked looking at him straight in the eye. His expression softened as he felt my heart hammering dangerously fast against my chest.

"It's been like that since she left. It hurts and I can't handle it anymore, Jasper." He let his hand drop back to his side. He continued to stare at me as his expression became sympathetic.

"Ok, but I don't think drinking is the best idea." He tried reasoning with me.

"She rejected me." I tried to keep my voice low so the surrounding guests couldn't hear me, but I could feel the hurt burning me "I went and saw her to apologize and she fucking wouldn't hear me out. I've fucked up and I don't know how to fix it." I took a deep breath as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Emmett appeared beside Jasper, "Is everything ok?" He asked looking directly at me.

"No, everything is…fucked up…." I said angrily as I left them and walked over to the bar and ordered another drink. I grabbed my drink and headed outside onto the large square balcony, it was freezing so only a few people were outside, mostly the smokers. I didn't mind the cold, I was numb anyway.

I leaned against the glass railing and took a sip of my drink. I could feel the alcohol loosening me up a bit. The pain in my chest was still there but it was becoming a little bearable. I was feeling light headed a little too.

I saw Emmett and Jasper head toward the door and walk outside straight toward me. Emmett leaned against the railing beside me while Jasper stood in front of us; both had a drink in there hands. We all stood silent for a few moments. The air was tense between us, I could tell they wanted to ask me so many questions but were holding themselves back for my sake. I decided I couldn't take anymore of the silence so I spoke.

"How's the party?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink. They both looked up at me a little stunned. I don't think they were expecting me to speak and my question seemed random. I needed to take my mind off my own issues.

"Yeah, going good." Emmett finally answered after he got over the shock. "My face hurts from smiling so much." Emmett laughed. "I have to keep smiling to everyone that talks to me."

"Wait till the wedding day, it just gets worse." Jasper chuckled.

"Are the kids here?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"Yeah, they're running around the place. They were with Alice's friend, Jane, before. They adore her." I nodded.

"Hmm. I haven't seen them yet. I should find them, I miss the little rascals." We all stood in silence, the awkward silence lingering between us once again. Jasper was shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. Emmett kept clearing his throat uncomfortably also. The freakin' tension was annoying the shit out of me.

"Just fucking say it." I snapped. I startled them both as their head's snapped up to meet my angry gaze. I could tell I was becoming that fucking prick that I was after Tanya left me, the heartbroken prick. The prick I was before I met Bella. I always turned into a nasty mother fucker but I couldn't help it. Especially now with the alcohol in my system it would be worse.

"Say what?" Emmett asked looking pissed all of a sudden.

"Bella." I spat. "Just fucking ask me about her, stop acting like someone died. Yes, it hurts to talk about her, it hurts to even fucking think about her, but I can't help it."

"Lower your voice." Jasper whispered angrily at me.

"No." I snapped back. He jolted back at my attitude.

"Edward, bro, can we not do this here, at _my _engagement party." Emmett tried reasoning seeming a little hurt.

"I'm doing fuck all, you're all the ones that are acting weird around me."

"Watch your language." Jasper scolded again.

"Fuck it." I snapped again as I sculled the rest of my drink.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Emmett asked me incredulously, waving his hands in the air in front of him, and almost spilling some of his drink as he did. "You don't even know what the _fuck _you're talking about." He whispered harshly so the surrounding guests wouldn't hear us. I could see a few people staring at us but I just glared at them. I felt bad for doing this but between the pain in my chest and the alcohol, all rational thinking and behavior went out the window.

"Fuck you." I glared at him. I was a prick, a big fucking prick, here I was swearing at my brother at his engagement party and causing a scene, all because of fucking Tanya. I noticed Heidi open the door and approach us, looking straight at me.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. They both followed my gaze.

"Act polite. Don't fucking embarrass us." Jasper quickly admonished me. I downed the rest of my drink, I was going to need it.

"Hey, guys." She said as her eyes were focused on only me. I nodded in greeting as Emmett and Jasper both said 'Hey.' She shuffled through her little purse and pulled out a cigarette. She slipped one between her lips as her eyes stayed focused on me.

"Do you have a lighter?" She asked looking once again straight at me. I shook my head quickly.

"Sorry, I don't smoke." I said coldly. I wasn't in the mood for this shit. She frowned a little as she turned to Emmett and Jasper silently asking them the same question.

"Sorry."

"Nope."

She turned and walked over to a group of guys I didn't recognize, where one of them helped her with a light. I noticed they were all gawking at her like she was a gift from heaven. She was tall and had legs that didn't seem to end. She was wearing a tight fitting long black dress, with an extremely high split that went up her right leg. Her breasts were snuggly pushed up in the front.

She walked back over to us swaying her hips as she did. "So, I hear you're a doctor." She stated as he smiled seductively at me as she blew out her smoke. I ran my fingers through my hair uncomfortably, I was trying hard not to expose the drunken and heartbroken prick that I was and try to act polite without leading her on.

"Mmhmm." I nodded stupidly. Emmett tried to subtlety nudge me. Presumably so I would stop being so rude. He knew Heidi quite well considering he and Paul were really close buddies from high school and both went to college together.

"Yes, I am. What do you do?" I asked trying to go with the polite conversation. She took a drag from her cigarette before she answered me, locking her eyes with me the whole time.

"I'm a model and photographer." Well, that was no surprise, the model bit at least.

"A photographer too? Wow, that must be interesting, I'm really into photography."

"I'm a freelance photographer. My main area is fashion. Actually, I thought you were a model when I first saw you. You definitely have that whole sex look going for you, not to mention your incredible body." My eyes widened for a second in shock before I took control of my facial expressions and looked down at my feet. This was getting too much, my head was beginning to spin from the alcohol. I really needed to get out of here.

"Thank you, I guess. I'm not really into modeling." As I pushed myself off the railing to begin my escape she spoke, halting me.

"I'll give you my card, I think you would be great."

"That won't be necessary. Excuse me, I'll be right back." I smiled apologetically as I walked away. The truth was, I wasn't going to be back, but I didn't want to seem so rude.

I went to the bar and ordered another drink, I sculled that down too before I went off to find my parents. I found them and chatted with them and all of my family, my aunt's, uncles and cousins. Not to mention my dad's colleagues, I knew a lot of them. I noticed my words were beginning to slur and I was beginning to sway slightly after about twenty minutes of being inside. My dad noticed and so politely exited the conversation, grabbing me lightly by my arm and leading me away.

"You're drunk." He stated with annoyance.

"No, I'm nnnnot." I was a goner. He stopped us and turned to me so he could talk to me properly.

"Edward, you better not humiliate us. You're almost 30, start acting like it. Drinking doesn't help anything." He was trying to keep his voice down, but I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm not humiliating anyooone."

"You're doing it to your brother."

"Let me ask you a question." I placed one hand on his shoulder to get his full attention. "You're a heart surgeon c…correct?" I asked trying to keep my face as serious as the alcohol would allow. He nodded silently.

"Well, what is your cure for a broken hhheart? Because mine is just fucked." I really needed to get a grip over my self, the alcohol was taking over and I pretty much lost all self control. He sighed in irritation and once again grabbed me by the arm and led me back outside. Emmett and Jasper were still there chatting to a bunch of people that looked familiar to me. Carlisle waved them over with his hand and they both immediately walked over to us.

"He's drunk. Jasper if you could keep an eye on him so he doesn't make a fool of himself please." Carlisle seemed pissed to say the least. Emmett was eyeing me out with both annoyance and sympathy at the same time.

"Sure. Emmett you go and mingle." Jasper agreed. He pulled me over to a stone bench in the corner and sat me down. I flopped down onto the bench. My head was spinning, this was not good. I rested my elbows on my knees and cradled my head in my hands. We sat in silence for a while. I was gathering my thoughts and self control while Jasper just seemed to be giving me the time to do it. He finally spoke after a long while.

"I know how you feel but you can't do this to yourself." His voice seemed extremely concerned.

"Do you really? Do you _really_ know how I feel?" I asked cruelly turning to him. He went silent.

"Have you ever lost the love of your life because of your own stupidity?" He shook his head.

"Have you ever felt like your heart is breaking into a million and one pieces?" He shook his head again.

"Then you don't know how the fuck I feel. No one does." I sat up and leant my back against the back of the bench. He mirrored my position.

"I'm sure deep down she knows you're innocent. This is Bella we're talking about." Jasper was just as close to a brother as Emmett was to me. He went to high school with us but he was 4 years older than me. So I only really got to know him once he started dating Alice. They were high school sweet hearts. I don't think I could ever have found a more perfectly fitting couple than the two of them. He has seen me at my worst and at my best. He's knows absolutely everything about my dating history. He has never seen me like this.

"Jasper," his name came choked out as I could feel the lump in my throat again as I began to speak about her, "I lied to her. But it was innocent. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't want to burden her with my shit from the past. I was planning on telling her but just not that night, it would have stressed her out for no reason." I shook my head as the thoughts of that night replayed painfully in my head.

"I have nothing but my word to convince her with." I leaned forward again, resting my elbows on my knees and cradling my head in my hands.

"Edward, would it hurt you if I told you what she is going through?" He asked hesitantly. I turned my face to look at him.

"Tell me." I felt my stomach twist and turn at the thought of what she may be going through. I saw it with my own eyes tonight and the other night, but to think that she was like that around my family, that killed me.

"She's the living dead." He seemed pained as he described her. I cringed at his words. I wasn't sure I could hear this. "She's there in presence, but that's it. She doesn't seem to have slept since that night, we have to repeat things to her because she is so out of it. She refuses to hear your name even."

I felt the tears burning my eyes but I blinked them back. I couldn't believe I did this to her.

"She fucking hates me." I choked out.

"No, no, that's not it." Jasper quickly corrected. "It's because she loves you so much that she's like that. There is no anger there, just hurt. She doesn't want to hear your name because she can't seem to hear it without breaking down. I'm telling you Edward, she wouldn't need much convincing. You just have to show her how much she means to you. Show her exactly why you would never betray her and why you lied to her that night." I took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

"I just miss her so fucking much." I could feel myself sobering up as the reality of the situation overcame me. Jasper placed his hand on my back and rubbed it in a brotherly fashion. Carlisle walked up to us then.

"The speeches and the slide show are about to commence." I nodded at him and got up. My dad was going to say a speech and so was I.

"You ok?" Jasper asked as we headed inside to join all the other guests. I wasn't but I really needed to snap myself out of it now.

"Yeah, fine." We went to the front of the crowd where we joined Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie and Rosalie's father, Dan Hale. The Master of Ceremonies, Alec, took over the stage and welcomed and thanked everyone for coming. He handed the microphone over to Emmett who sculled the last of his bourbon and took the microphone with one hand and pulled Rosalie up with the other.

He thanked everyone for attending, especially those who had to fly over. He spoke about how he and Rosalie met in college and how it was love at first sight. He cracked a few jokes, after all it was Emmett, earning an eruption of laughter from the crowd numerous times. He really was a goof ball. He told the story about the proposal, earning a few 'Awwwww's' from the crowd which made me laugh. Throughout the whole speech his free hand was tightly clutched into Rosalie's, never letting go for even a second. She stared at him lovingly throughout the whole speech and I could see what she loved about him so much. He was a big love sick teddy bear that could make you laugh but was a man's man at the same time. Not to mention an apparent 'fire in the sack' as I've heard Rosalie mention to me numerous times.

Once he was finished, the crowd erupted into applause and even a few whistles, mainly from his friends. Rosalie took over and spoke a few loving words also. The MC took over again announcing there was going to be slide show for everyone to watch. The lights were dimmed even more and a big white screen dropped from the ceiling. A two minute slide began of photos from when they first met till the present. The song, '_At last by Etta James_ played softly over the speakers. I got to admit I was a little envious of my brother but I quickly shook the feeling away. I couldn't have been happier for him and I felt extremely bad for being such a prick to him tonight.

Once the slide show finished, some clapped lightly while others were wiping their eyes from tears. It was my dad's turn to speak. He was a great public speaker. He had all the confidence and charm to engage the crowd. He became a little emotional as he spoke of his eldest son finally moving on to that next phase in life and how proud he and my mum were of him.

I was up next and thank goodness for the copious amount of alcohol I consumed because I was feeling relaxed. But the alcohol had worn off just enough to give me the self control I needed not to make an ass out of myself.

I took the microphone off of Carlisle and tried to silently clear my throat before I began. I could see the expectant faces of the 300 or somewhat guests which made me a little nervous. I tried to shake it off and focus on what I had to say. I hadn't written a speech and decided to just follow my heart.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves tonight." I paused for a second as I tried to keep strong. "I know my father has already mentioned this but I would like to extend a very warm welcome to those who have made the trip interstate just to be here tonight to celebrate this very significant and joyous occasion. I'm going to keep this short so I don't bore you all." I paused again as I took a deep breath. "I might leave the embarrassing stories for the wedding day to taunt Emmett with so I'm just going to say this…Emmett has been nothing but my best friend since we were kids. He has a warm heart like no one I have ever met. He is a big kid at heart and I know that is one of the reasons Rosalie loves him so much. I couldn't be happier for you Em," I said as I found Emmett in the crowd, he was grinning back at me, "If anyone deserves true love and happiness it's you. You have made a great son, brother and uncle over the years and without a doubt you will be a fantastic husband and father also. Tonight is just the beginning in that next phase in your life. I wish you nothing but health, happiness and true love for eternity. Thankyou." I stepped off the stage and handed the microphone to Alec. Everyone clapped as I walked right over to Emmett and gave him a big brotherly hug. He hugged me back and I felt like such an ass for the way I had acted earlier.

"I'm so sorry for the way I handled myself earlier, I just want you to know that I am so happy for you. You deserve nothing but the best in life, man. I love you." I whispered into his ear as I pulled away. He tapped me on the shoulder as he grinned at me.

"No worries, I probably would have been acting the same way if I had to deal with the shit you're dealing with now. But thanks." I nodded and then turned to hear Dan Hale say his speech.

Rosalie's mother had passed away when she was in junior high so I could tell a part of Rosalie was thinking about that as she watched her father speak. She had a sad smile on her face as she listened and Emmett grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his side as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dan said a brief but amazing speech and then all the speeches were done.

They moved on to cut the cake. Emmett grabbed Rosalie by her hand and led her over to the round cake table in the middle of the dance floor, while the guests surrounded them. The cake was simple and elegant, it was a square cake, in white icing. The sides were decorated in white intricate patterns and the top of it had two hearts made out of white icing, balancing on their tips and intertwined into one another.

The waiters walked through the crowd passing out champagne glasses for the toast. _The sweetest thing by U2_, played over the speakers as they both clanked their champagne glasses together. Emmett grabbed the large knife by the handle, while Rosalie placed her hand over his. They cut into the cake and everyone cheered and raised their glasses to toast the newly engaged couple. Being Emmett, he took her glass out of her hands and placed it beside the cake before he dipped her backwards and took her in for a passionate kiss. Everyone laughed while others whistled and cheered.

I chuckled to myself at the enthusiasm he put into the kiss, if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was about to take her right then and there. He finally pulled away and helped her straighten up. She had a faint blush to her cheeks which was actually quite surprising for Rosalie.

About an hour later, guests started leaving. I had had a few more drinks so I was practically a goner but this time I was laughing at everything. I managed to say my goodbyes to some of the guests without making a fool out of myself.

Jasper had to lead me out so that I wouldn't fall. The valet brought out my car and he offered to drive me home, while Alice would follow us in her car.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look like gooooldy lllocks." I snickered. Jasper glanced at me from his driver's seat and quietly chuckled to himself.

"No, you're the first." He laughed.

"I bet AAAlice likes to puuull your hair while you ffffuck her….am I corrrrect?"

"Edward, I'm not going to answer that. That is just wrong." He laughed again.

"Bella used to like to fist her hands in miiiiine, fuck she's ssssexy. I wish she was here so I could just doooo her." I heard Jasper sigh beside me.

"What's your problem?" I mumbled.

"Nothing at all." He sighed again.

"Fucking Goldy locks." I mumbled again as I let my head fall back against the car seat and closed my eyes. Jasper stayed silent as I drifted off into sleep.

_Poke_

"Edward."

"Mmm."

_Poke_

"Edward."

"Whaaat?" I groaned out.

"You have to get inside, come on, you're home." Jasper said as he poked me again.

"Quit poking me…I'm up." I grunted as I forced myself out of the car. Jasper helped me inside as I felt like I was walking with two left feet.

He tried to lead me to my stairs but I pushed him away and barely made it to my couch before collapsing on it. As soon as my head hit the plush cushion I fell back into a deep slumber.

**BPOV**

I twirled my hands in the warm scented water around me. It was starting to get a little cold but I couldn't care. I not sure how long I have been sitting here but I know it has been long enough that my hands and feet look like over dried prunes. I've had nothing but my thoughts to occupy myself with. I glanced at my wrist watch I had beside the tub and saw it was 1am. _Great,_ I've been sitting here for an hour and a half. I sighed as I grabbed the two pregnancy tests that sat beside my wrist watch. My hands were shaking, but not from the cold, they were shaking from fear and uncertainty. It was no surprise when the two pink lines appeared almost instantly on both tests. The only surprise was the reality of the situation. Yes, I was pretty sure I was pregnant before I attempted the tests, but seeing those pink lines made it real and _scary_.

I was a nervous wreck throughout the process. I was shaking so much as I did them and it even took me a few tries to focus on the results as my tears were blurring my vision and my hands were trembling. I didn't breakdown but I was just overwhelmed. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad and that was the main reason for my fear. This baby doesn't deserve to have a mother who is uncertain about whether she wants it or not. I do want this baby without a doubt but that fact that my relationship with its father was at a stand still was what hurt me. _Its father._ Just the thought of it made my heart sink. He had every right to know about this. He _should_ know and I _want_ him to know but when?

I wanted him more than anything in this world but could I just put everything aside and take him back? I wasn't sure I could. He hurt me, whether it was intentional or not. He could have done so many things differently that night.

He shouldn't have let her in.

He shouldn't have lied to me about her.

He shouldn't have let her shower there.

Those things I was certain, but what happened behind closed doors was still a mystery to me. Did he sleep with her? Did he just kiss her? He might have wanted to see if his love for her still existed. _She_ might have kissed _him_. Would that make it any less hurtful? I wasn't sure. I was uncertain of many things that it hurt. There was a lump in my throat that I couldn't get rid of.

That entire aside, I had to tell Brady that he wouldn't be seeing Edward anymore. My heart sank at his reaction and it took everything in me and all my self control not to break down in front of him. Because I wanted him back just as bad as Brady did. After Edward had left I figured it was now or never to tell Brady.

_He resumed his place at the dining table and finished off the last of his lasagna. As he ate, I beat myself up with all the different ways I could approach this. Nothing seemed to make it an easier situation. He was going to get hurt regardless._

_As he wiped his mouth clean and took a drink out of his orange juice, I worked up the courage to do it._

"_Brady, my sweetie..." He looked up at me and I forced him a smile. I took a deep breath before I continued. "You know how we haven't seen much of Edward lately?" He nodded at me as he seemed thoughtful all of sudden._

"_You said he's been working." He stated. "I miss him, is he coming?" His eyes suddenly lit up and that just broke my heart impossibly more. How could I do this now? After he just seemed so happy thinking _he _was coming._

"_No, sweetie he isn't." He frowned as he took another sip of his OJ. "We actually won't be seeing much of him anymore."_

"_Why?" he asked. I chuckled uncomfortably as I wasn't sure how much of the truth I wanted to give him._

"_Well…Sometimes grown ups need a little break from each other…you know? We both need to think about things." I wasn't sure if what I said made sense but I wasn't about to say anything negative about Edward. That would just crush him and it wasn't true no matter how he dealt with the situation the other night._

"_What things?" He asked crinkling his forehead._

"_Just grown up things. But I just want you to know that Edward still loves you no matter what…even though you won't see him as much as before." I figured the less information for him the easier for him to understand and accept._

"_But I want to see him, mummy. What about Storm? Storm will miss him too." I could see his eyes begin to glisten with tears. I jumped up from my seat and lifted him up to hug him. I sat back down and placed him in my lap while I hugged him tight against me._

"_Brady, I want you to understand that you will still see him but not as much as before." I wasn't lying. He would still see him at Alice's and Jasper's occasionally, I couldn't deny that. I wouldn't even mind if he spent time with him without me. Brady needed Edward, they are extremely close and I see how happy Brady always is around him._

_He nodded against my chest and then pulled back to look at me. He wasn't crying but he didn't look too happy. "Ok." He mumbled softly._

"_Hey, mummy loves you so, so much, ok? And so does Edward. Don't ever think we don't."_

"_Ok." He softly mumbled again. He let him self out of my lap and went over to Storm who was sniffing around the place._

"_Come on Storm, let's go to my room." He spoke sadly as he led Storm to his room._

It killed me watching him like that. Could I blame myself for letting Brady get so attached to Edward? I wasn't sure. It was a short amount of time but our relationship was certain, it was strong and it was never a fling from the start. We both knew we had strong feelings for each other right from the very beginning. It may have started off as lust but love followed soon after. But sometimes you are dealt a hand of cards that you have no other choice but to deal with. And that's what happened to us. Tanya, _the bitch, _got thrown back into his life and things happened.

I let myself out of the tub as the water was bordering on cool. I got myself dressed in my pajamas and snuggled myself into bed. I placed my hand onto my stomach tenderly and I began to cry. I curled onto my side and cried, just like I have for the past two nights.

I am deeply in love, I am heartbroken, I am pregnant, I am confused and I am scared and I have absolutely no idea what to do….

* * *

_**Opinions? You got to see Edward trying to deal with things his way. What did you think of they way Bella approached her talk with Brady? I've never had to do something like that so i wasn't too sure if i got it out right.**_

_**Anything at all let me know i love hearing all your thoughts. If you have any ideas that you might like me to consider for this story, let me know.**_

_**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!  
**_


	25. Apologies and Surprises

_**A/N - Thank you, thank you so much for all your reviews, i know i don't reply to all of them but i'm sure you would prefer me to use that time to write the next chapter so i could update quicker, right? But i do reply to those of you who ask questions...i at least do that : D**_

_**Ok, alot of you don't like Bella at the moment and i understand but just know that when you're pregnant all your emotions are magnified by 100, i would know : ) So her anger and confusion is much worse than what it should be so that's why i had her reacting the way she was. I hope you all love her again by the end of this chapter.**_

_**Love to my virtual family, i miss you all so much, i've been so busy lately : ( *hugs***_

_**This chapter starts with BPOV from the morning after the engagment party, so its Saturday morning...**_

_**Lets get reading**_

_I don't own anything twilight...Stephanie Meyer owns everything...wish i did though...  
_

* * *

**Apologies and Surprises**

**BPOV**

I pushed myself back off the toilet seat for the third time that morning and let my weak form slump back onto the tile floor. I've been sitting here for about twenty minutes vomiting the little that was left in my stomach. The worst part is that it's just acid considering I haven't been eating much and its burning my throat in the process. I felt weak and cold. Today seems to be the first real day of my morning sickness. I took a deep breath and let myself up.

I sluggishly got to the sink and brushed my teeth before splashing some cool water on my face. I forced my legs to lead me to the kitchen where I sat back down at the table. I rested my elbows on the table and cradled my head in my hands, involuntarily moaning as the nausea was making a come back.

"You ok mummy?" Brady asked me as he looked over at me worriedly. I popped my head up and forced a smile and just nodded.

"Good. Can we do something today?" He asked all excited. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips this time. I was barely making it the few steps around the house, let alone walking around somewhere like the mall or the park.

The phone rang and I got up to get it, walking slowly as not to encourage the nausea anymore than necessary.

"Hello?" My voice sounded groggy.

"Hey, Bella. Oh…you don't sound too good." Alice said. I could just imagine her wrinkling her nose as she said that.

"No, no I'm fine. What do you need?" I asked trying to lighten the tone of my voice.

"Well, I was hoping you would be up for some shopping and lunch today." Oh crap, I was definitely not up for anything that included any sort of movement.

"Ah…I don't know…I'm not feeling the best."

"Oh come on, you know shopping is therapy." She giggled.

"No really, I feel really weak and my stomach is not the best."

"Well, how bout we take just Brady with us then. That will give you a chance to relax and get some rest. Rose will be with me so it will be fine." I pondered over her offer for a second before I decided I wouldn't mind some alone time.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"GREAT! See you soon Bella."

"Thanks, bye Alice."

"Bye."

I hung up and walked over to Brady who was watching some cartoons while stroking Storm who was sitting in his lap.

"Brady, Alice is going to be here soon to take you to the mall, so could you please go and get yourself dressed."

"Really?" He asked as his eyes lit up. I nodded.

"YEAH!" He jumped off the couch and crashed himself into me for a hug. He really shouldn't have done that.

As soon as he let go of me I ran to the bathroom and bent over the toilet bowl….again. I retched nothing, my stomach was empty. I had a little bit of bile coming up again but hardly any. I groaned as I slumped myself back onto the floor. I don't remember getting morning sickness with Brady. Brady was a smooth pregnancy.

I got up once again and brushed my teeth. I made my way to the couch and decided to lie down and rest my eyes. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but I got woken by a knock on the door. I got up slowly and made my way to the door and opened it.

My eyes grew wide and my heart beat sped up with excitement.

"SETH?!" I yelled before I threw myself into his arms, locking my arms around his neck and almost knocking him over in the process.

"Whoa!" He chuckled as he steadied himself and wrapped his arms around me. "I hope I didn't scare you."

I shook my head against him as I continued to hug him tight. Seth was Jacob's best friend and straight away became mine too. He left soon after Jacob's funeral and I haven't seen him ever since. We grew so close over the years that I was so upset when he left to travel.

I finally managed to let him go but just enough to look him in the eyes. I could feel the happy tears streaming down my face.

"You're back. I've missed you so much." I cried.

"Me too, it's so great to finally see you!" He grinned back at me and I couldn't help but remember Jake when he did that. I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. I took him into the kitchen and I noticed him scanning the place as he entered.

He took a seat at the kitchen table. I stood beside him resting my hand on his shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes, I had never been so happy to see anyone.

"BRADY!" I called out. Seth's eyes widened.

"Brady." He whispered to himself. "Oh my God, Bella. How old would he be now?"

"Just turned six two weeks ago." Just as I said it Brady appeared around the corner and made his way over to me. I heard Seth's intake of breath as he looked over at Brady. A grin slowly formed across his face and I noticed his eyes began to tear up as he got up from his seat to kneel in front of him.

"Hey there little guy." Brady just looked at him shyly while trying to hide behind my leg. I pulled him away just enough to kneel down beside him.

"Brady sweetie, this is Uncle Seth." Brady furrowed his brows in confusion before smiling shyly at him. "Can you say hi to Seth please?"

"Hi." His voice was soft and shy.

"Brady…I remember you when you were just a little baby, and your dad used to hold you and play with you." Seth's voice broke at the end and I noticed he was trying hard not to let go and cry. Brady nodded at him still smiling.

"You're a spitting image of him." Seth spoke almost to himself. He looked up at me. "He's Jake, everything about him, his skin, his hair, his eyes and his nose….everything." He seemed to be in disbelief. "Can I get a hug?" Seth asked reaching his arms out to Brady. Brady looked up at me as if asking if it was ok. I nodded my approval. He moved into Seth and wrapped his little arms lightly around him. Seth hugged him…tight. I noticed a tear slip down his face as he did. He had his eyes shut tight. I couldn't help but feel for Seth. The last he saw of Brady was when he was two and a half and I'm sure it was a shock to see how much he has grown and how much he reminds us of Jake.

He finally pulled away and tried to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes. Brady hid back by my side.

"Mummy, I'm dressed." He spoke softly again.

"Ok. Sweetie. Alice should be here soon." He ran off to his room leaving Seth and I alone in the kitchen.

He sat back down in his chair while I got the coffee pot brewing. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" I asked.

"Coffee is good." Seth answered while he looked around the place observantly again.

"What?" I asked curious as to why he kept doing that. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Just….everything still looks the same Bella. You haven't changed anything." I took a seat by the chair that was perpendicular to his.

"I don't have it in me to change anything. I feel like a part of him is still with us this way, you know?"

He nodded. "I know."

"So where have you been these last three years, huh?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He grinned as he thought about it.

"Well, I was studying to become a veterinarian in Washington State remember?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, I had just finished my four years just after he passed. I wasn't sure I wanted to get right into it. I wanted to travel, I wanted to see what was out there because I knew once I settled down and started working that was it for me. So I've been travelling for the last three years, Europe and Africa mostly. It's been a surreal three years for me. I've seen absolutely everything."

"So you haven't been back in the last three years at all?" I asked astounded. He shook his head.

"I have a few buddies who helped me out here and there. I was backpacking so most days I was living on bread and butter but Bella, the things I got to see, the things I got to experience…I'd do it all over again in a heart beat." I took a moment to absorb everything he was telling me.

"Wow." Was all that managed to escape me. He chuckled.

"I know it's shocking, but I'm back now and ready to take on anything." I jumped up and poured him a cup of coffee and I internally cursed myself for getting up too quickly. I tried swallowing down the nausea and hoping I wouldn't be in for round 5. I placed the coffee in front of him while I grabbed some fruit and custard tarts from the fridge and placed them onto to a little platter. I walked back over to the table and placed the platter in front of him.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. "So, what's been up with you? Dating anyone yet?" I snapped my eyes away from his and looked down at my fingers.

"You're not dating yet? Come on Bells, it's been three and half years almost…its time-"

"No, that's not it. I have tried, with one person but we're sort of….on a break?" I stated questioning myself. I wasn't even sure what you would call us now. Just thinking of him still hurt. I wanted to see him, the hurt was becoming too much and I missed him too much to ignore him any longer, I tried fighting it but I couldn't. He nodded and kept quiet. He must have noticed it was a sore subject for me.

"I saw Billy yesterday." My head snapped back up to meet his gaze.

"Y…You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said he hasn't seen Brady in a while and he misses him heaps."

"Did he say anything else?" I asked cautiously. Billy never was discreet about his feelings towards me. So I wouldn't be surprised if he mentioned to Seth what happened.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me intently.

"Nothing." I figured he hadn't said anything because that was something you wouldn't forget.

He grabbed a strawberry tart and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. They weren't big but it would take me about four bites to eat it. I chuckled. He continued chewing as he tried not to laugh at my expression. I shook my head at him while laughing.

"You and Jacob really had no idea how to enjoy food. How do you enjoy something by just shoving it in your mouth like that?"

"We can." He said still grinning as he licked the sides of his mouth to catch the bits that fell out. I laughed as I got up and grabbed him a napkin.

"Here." I said handing him the napkin.

"Thanks babe." He took it off me and wiped down his mouth. It was good to laugh and forget about everything that was bothering me over the past few days. But deep down my chest still hurt, it always would.

The door knocked so I got up to get it. "One sec, Seth." I got to the door and it was Alice.

"Hey, Bella." she leaned in and hugged me tight, almost soothingly. I lost myself in her hug and rested my head on her shoulder. She smelled great like always. Her scent reminded me of him, everything seemed to remind me of him. She pulled away and studied me.

"How have you been?" She asked searching my eyes.

"Ok, not the best." She nodded in understanding.

"Is he ready to go?" She asked.

"Hey, I have an old friend of mine who just dropped by. Why don't you call Rose and the kids and come in. I want you to meet him."

"Ok, I'll go get them."

"Great." I waited for them all to get out of her car and come inside.

"Rose." I hugged her tight. "Congratulations for last night. How was it?" I asked pulling away.

"Thanks Bella. It was good." As she said that she looked over at Alice and they both exchanged a look, I couldn't make out what it was but it wasn't good.

"What?" I asked feeling worried all of a sudden.

"We'll tell you later." Alice said patting me on the back before passing me to walk inside.

I led them to the kitchen where Seth seemed to be stuffing another tart into his mouth. He looked up at us and a faint blush colored his tan skin when he saw Rose and Alice beside me. He focused on Rose for a little longer than appropriate.

"Alice, Rose this is one of my best friends Seth. Seth this is Alice and this is Rose who just got engaged." I tried to emphasize. He looked over at me and grinned knowing exactly what I was hinting.

"Nice to meet you both." He greeted standing up and shaking both their hands.

"Likewise." Alice responded.

"Nice to meet you too." Rose smiled.

I turned to Charlotte and Peter who were still standing beside Alice.

"Hello, my babies." I gave them both a hug and a kiss.

"Are you coming with us Bella?" Charlotte asked looking at me with her puppy dog eyes. She just made my heart melt.

"I don't know sweetie, I'm not feeling too well. But I'll see."

She frowned. "Ok, but I want you to come." She pouted. I hugged her against me.

"I want to go too. I'll see how I go, ok?" I pulled away and she nodded at me smiling. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before getting back up.

We all sat and chatted for about half an hour while the kids played in Brady's room. Seth cracked them up, he was such a goofball and seemed to be such a flirt too. The last time I saw him, he was still a shy boy but now he seems to have become a man. He was really tall, probably as tall as Edward and he was quite muscular but leaner than what Jake was. His hair was black, straight and long, just past his nose, which was brushed away from his face.

"Ok, well I better get going. I have so many things I need to do now that I'm back to reality. But it was great seeing you Bella. How bout we meet for lunch or something?" He suggested as he stood up and took his empty cup to the sink.

"Why don't you come for breakfast tomorrow? Charlie will be here and I'm sure he would love to see you."

"Sure! That sounds great." He walked over to me and hugged me tight as he whispered in my ear.

"I know something is up with you because you don't seem yourself. Remember I'm here now if you need anyone to talk to." He pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"I know, thanks Seth. It was great seeing you, you've made me so happy." He nodded.

"I tend to have that affect on people." He smirked.

"Since when did you become the flirt?" I slapped him on the chest playfully.

"Well, I'm 25 now. It had to happen sooner or later." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

He said bye to Rose and Alice and I noticed he eyed Rose up and down again. I just shook my head at him, such a typical man.

"So, you coming?" Alice asked trying to glare at me but failing.

"I guess so, I feel a little better now. How much shopping are you actually planning on doing?" I asked worriedly. Rose burst into laughter and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, never ask that to Alice. She could say an hour but her hour is like ten minutes of our time." Alice grinned at me nodding her head.

"Hmmm…" I thought about how comfortable I was going to be, the nausea seemed to have subsided a little and I wouldn't mind the distraction plus I wanted to know what the look they gave each other earlier was all about.

"Ok, give me one sec to change." I ran off to my room and picked out some clothes. I slipped on my faded skinny jeans and matched them with a white cotton sweater and brown jacket that stopped around my waist. I matched them with some brown flat boots and left my hair out in its waves. I quickly applied some light makeup and then grabbed my bag.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said breathlessly.

"Great, let's go." We all headed out. Alice went in her car with the three kids while Rose decided to come with me.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked as I pulled out and followed behind Alice.

"I'm…ok, I guess." I shrugged.

"You don't look ok, Bella." She mentioned with worry.

"I miss him." I spoke after a few moments of silence.

"He's innocent." Rose stated looking over at me. "And I'm sure deep down you know that." I blinked back tears because I couldn't cry anymore. I've had enough of my stupid tears. She was right, deep down I did know he was innocent.

"I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"If you spoke to Emmett on the phone and he said he was feeling sick and he wanted to be alone and then you go to his house believing what he said and taking him soup because you're worried about him and then an extremely breathtakingly beautiful girl answers the door in nothing but a towel, wouldn't you be acting the same way?" I asked turning to glance at her briefly. She went silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"But you know him well enough to-"

"Rose, regardless of whether or not I know him, that alone would make you think otherwise."

"You're right. But what's stopping you from hearing him out now since you know he is innocent?" The truth was_ I_ didn't even know the answer to that question. My hormones have been all over the place with the pregnancy that nothing was making any sense any more.

"I don't know. I love him Rose. I love him more than anything in this entire world. As much as I loved Jake if not even more and I hate to admit that but its true. Love with Edward is like nothing I have ever experienced before."

"I don't understand Bella. You're not making any sense." I took a deep breath. I wasn't even sure what I was trying to get at.

"I know. I don't even know what I'm trying to say." We both went silent. I was angry at myself and I had a feeling she was a little annoyed with me too. And I didn't blame her.

"If you saw him last night….." She drifted off. We got to a traffic light and I spun around to face her.

"What about last night?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"No, no nothing serious…but….Bella you need to see him."

"What happened last night Rose?" She took a deep breath before answering me.

"He was heartbroken. He drank and drank. He got drunk, swore at Emmett and Jasper, got into a little argument with them, embarrassed himself a little in front of his family and a few of Carlisle's colleagues. He sobered up a little for his speech then got smashed again and Jasper had to help walk him out and drive him home." She spoke softly and she seemed really hurt talking about it.

"I've been such a bitch." I whispered in disgust to myself.

"Bella, green light."

"I never thought about what he would be going through, only myself."

"Green light Bella." I could hear the horns beeping behind me but I couldn't care less. All I could think about was how I hurt him.

"He may have hurt me but I'm just doing the same to him now."

"Bella, I understand but you're holding up traffic and the lights about to go red again." I snapped myself out of it enough to accelerate. We stayed silent for the rest of the trip, my thoughts about Edward haunting me.

We entered every store thanks to Alice. I wasn't in the mood after hearing what happened to Edward the night before but I had to try hard for all of them. Rosalie and Alice bought so many things while I bought nothing. I wasn't in the mood and also because I knew soon I wouldn't be able to fit into my normal clothes.

We entered _GAP _and we all took a look around, well I pretended to. The kids were chasing each other around the store and giggling loudly. I decided to take them out to the arcade on the first level so they could play while Alice and Rose shopped. It would also allow me to sit and do nothing but ponder over my thoughts. I took the kids down stairs and handed them some money each while I sat down and watched.

I wanted to see him and to talk to him. I was missing him too much and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to stay away from him. What Rose told me broke my heart. To think he was taking it hard was too much for me to fathom.

"Earth to Bella." I snapped myself out of my reverie to find Alice waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, hey."

"Ready for lunch?" She asked staring at me curiously.

"Sure."

We got back to the cars and Alice suggested we go that bistro we had lunch at once with Jasper and Edward, the one that had a play area outside for the kids_._ We all agreed but I wasn't too happy about being somewhere that had his memories in it.

We arrived and the waiter led us over to a table while the kids scurried outside to play. We ordered our drinks and then looked over the menu. I wasn't sure of what to eat but I didn't want them suspicious of anything either. I decided a fruit salad would be safest.

The waiter came back and took our orders.

"I'll have the club sandwich minus the bacon." Alice ordered for herself.

"Um….ah…I'll have the…Chicken Caesar Salad." Rose said.

"I'll just have the fruit salad." As soon as I said it Alice looked at me funny.

"Fruit salad for lunch?"

"I said to you this morning, I'm not feeling too well." I shrugged trying to make it seem like nothing. She nodded before taking a sip of her sparkling mineral water.

"So how was the engagement party?" I asked as the waiter took our menus and walked away.

"It was great Bella. Everything turned out perfectly all thanks to this little pixie." Rosalie gushed as he playfully nudged Alice.

"You do have a passion for it." I said to Alice trying hard to smile.

"You should have heard Emmett's speech. It was so funny yet romantic all at the same time." I nodded looking down again. I couldn't get what Rose told me about Edward out of my head.

"So….is Edward ok now?" I asked out all of a sudden. They both looked at me in shock, then at each other before looking back at me.

"So?" I asked growing impatient.

"He is…ok today, I guess. Emmett said he woke up with a really bad hang over and spent most of his morning over the toilet seat." Rosalie answered as she studied me.

"I need to see him."

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"I need to see him." I wasn't sure what clicked in me but suddenly I felt the extreme need to be in his arms. I wanted to forget about everything, I wanted to pretend like it didn't happen and I wanted to be his _baby_ again. Whatever it took I wanted him back.

"O…Ok," Alice stammered still in shock. "What's come over you, you wouldn't even allow us to mention his name and now you want to see him?" I nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I love him. I love him so much it hurts and I've been trying to deal with everything over the last three days to try and come to terms…I don't know….I've just given up. I just want him back." I could feel my hands begin to tremble in nervousness. "What if he doesn't want me back?" I asked suddenly nervous and scared.

"Don't be silly Bella. You obviously don't know how much he loves you because he will take you back in a heart beat." Rose said soothingly.

"Ok. Where is he today?" I asked impatiently. I wasn't sure I was going to get through lunch.

"I think he is still at home. Like I said, Emmett was saying he had a bad hang over so he is probably still at home."

"Ok." I tried to take a deep breath as I settled back into my seat, but it wasn't working. I fiddled with my fingers impatiently as I kept glancing at my wrist watch.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked me with concern.

"Ah…no…I need to see him like…now. Can I leave?"

"Um…ok, if that's what you want." She seemed skeptical of my sudden decision but she didn't say anything else. "We'll take Brady to our place. You can pick him up from there once you're done."

"Ok." I stood up and threw some money on the table. "I'm so sorry but I really need to do this." I said as I paused beside the table.

"Don't worry. You go get him." Rosalie said with a wink. I weakly smiled back and then hurried out of the bistro.

The whole drive there I went through all the different things I wanted to tell him, the things I wanted to ask him and most importantly to apologize for being a bitch. My heart sped faster with each minute I got closer. My hands began to sweat and they were still trembling in nervousness. I tried gripping the steering wheel really tight to stop the trembling. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to me showing up at his door. The last time I showed up at his door our world got turned upside down. But I didn't think there would be anything at this moment that would make me turn away.

I pulled up into his driveway and parked. I took a few minutes to try and calm myself before heading out. I walked up to his porch and stood in front of the door. I raised my hand to knock but halted it in the air for a second as I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to emerge. Once I was satisfied enough that they were not going to spill over I knocked lightly.

My heart was beating dangerously fast as I waited impatiently for the door to open. I heard a light shuffling come from the other side and then a groan, his groan, oh how I've missed it.

"Emmett, I swear…I fucking told you-" He froze mid sentence as he opened the door and saw me standing there. His face looked stunned at he registered my presence. Once the initial shock was over, his expression turned to confusion and pain. He looked tired and drained. He was in nothing but his grey track pants hanging extremely low and a white singlet, his hair in its beautiful bronze disarray, he must have been sleeping.

"Hi," My voice barely came out a whisper as I stared back at him. My heart was doing flips and twists at his presence. He continued to stare at me, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips as he did. He seemed to be having some kind of internal battle within himself. I figured he must have given up on us, that he didn't want to see me anymore.

"I'm sorry…I'll just…I'll-" I gave up trying to explain myself and turned to leave but I felt his hand immediately grab onto my arm and stop me. I spun back around to look at him, his brows were still furrowed and he still didn't say anything.

"Edward…" I spoke softly, hoping to get some sort of verbal reaction from him as his facial expressions were causing my stomach to twist in knots painfully. I noticed his chest was heaving with each of his breaths as he continued to stare at me. He still seemed to be thinking through something deeply.

"Bella…what are you doing…I thought last night when-" He finally spoke up but I stopped him.

"Can I come in?" My voice was shaking with apprehension. He nodded.

"Of course." His voice was reserved as he answered. He let go of my arm and stood aside and let me in.

I walked in and immediately I felt at home. The familiar smells, the familiar surroundings and the electric current bouncing off between us were my home. I stood and waited for him to lead me in. He led me to the living room where he gestured for me to take a seat. He seemed to have gotten over the shock but his face remained serious.

I hesitantly sat down and all of sudden felt like I needed to vomit. Between the uncertainty, the nerves and the pregnancy my stomach was churning. I tried to take deep breaths to try and keep the nausea at bay.

He took a seat on the couch opposite me and I immediately felt like he was too far away, I needed him close to me. I looked down at my lap as I tried to avoid his questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry for just dropping by but-"

"Don't." I snapped my head up to meet his gaze. "Don't apologize." His velvet soft voice was hard and serious. I felt the tears burning my eyes but I tried to blink them back with no success. I felt one run down my face and I broke down. I sat on his couch and broke down, tears streaming freely down my face. I hid my face into my hands and leaned over to rest my head on my knees. Within a split second I felt Edward's hands on me. He lifted me up and cradled me into his lap sideways. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck while I wrapped my arms around his neck also.

He rubbed my back with one hand and stroked my hair with the other, just how I liked it. I sobbed. I sobbed into his neck as I pressed myself incredibly closer into him, wanting to never let go…ever. I took in deep breaths of his scent as it relieved my body.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"Bella, don't apologize, I don't even know what you're apologizing for." He soothed. "I'm the one that needs to apologize, Bella. I need to apologize for the way I handled things the other night." I cried even more and I mentally cursed the stupid pregnancy hormones for turning me into such a cry baby. Then when I remembered that I had to tell him about the pregnancy I cried harder. He held me, he held me tight against his hard chest, stroking my hair and rubbing my back till I calmed down. This was where I belonged. This is where I needed to be and no where else.

After what felt like forever I managed to calm down till I was just sniffling. My breathing evened out slightly as took control over my emotions. I pulled myself back just enough to find my home in those piercing emeralds that continued to haunt my every thought over the last few days.

His hand came up and cupped my cheek as he searched my eyes, stroking my cheek lightly with his thumb. I couldn't believe I almost lost him. I couldn't ever allow that to happen again.

"Bella," His voice was a mere whisper. "I am so incredibly sorry. You don't have the faintest idea how sorry I am for how I handled the situation the other night. But I didn't do anything. I would never ever, for the rest of eternity ever do anything to betray you or deceive you in any way, shape or form."

"I know." I whispered back as I kept my eyes still locked on his, my voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"I _need_ you to know. She showed up unexpectedly and I wanted answers from her. We went a little crazy at each other trying to sort out the past and mostly venting our pent up frustrations regarding the break up. She started to lose it near the end and even wanted to sleep here but I refused. She asked for a shower at the least and I still said no but she wouldn't let up. Bella, I just wanted her out of here as soon as possible, so I gave in and let her shower while I ran off to book her a hotel for the night. I didn't hear the door knock, and I didn't hear her answer. I just walked out after booking the hotel to give her the information and then I heard the both of you-" I placed my finger on his perfect full lips to stop him.

"I understand." He removed my fingers from his lips to finish.

"I didn't touch her…at all. I don't have love for her Bella. I only have love for you. You are my life, you are my everything. I need you to know just how much you mean to me." I looked into his eyes and could feel the tears streaming down my face again. He wiped the stray tears away with his thumb as he continued to gaze into my eyes.

"I know." I said again and it caused him to chuckle this time. "I love you more than you could ever imagine Edward. I'm sorry for being so cold towards you. I guess my hormones have been running high lately."

"Do you forgive me?" He asked staring straight into my soul.

"You just said you did nothing, so there is nothing to forgive you for." I ran my fingers through his hair. I could never forget that feeling of his soft locks between my fingers.

"I let her in…and most importantly I lied to you. I didn't mean to Bella. I was going to tell you I swear but not that night. I didn't want to stress you over my past, I didn't want my past causing any drama for us. I was going to tell you the next day. I also didn't mean to be so cold on the phone but I had just blown up at her and she was sitting in front of me and crying-"

"I forgive you, I forgive you for everything. And I don't want to hear any more apologizes ok?"

"Ok and thank you Bella. I love you, so, so much." He kissed me on the lips softly, sucking my bottom lip in between his.

"Mmmm, I've missed that taste so much." He whispered against my lips. He continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Me too, I've missed everything about you." I was fighting an internal battle within myself on whether I should tell him about the pregnancy now or to wait. I just didn't want him to think that was the reason why I came back to him because it wasn't. I came back to him because I loved him, because I couldn't live without him and because life without him was just not worth living.

He came to pull himself fully away but I pulled him back to me smashing my lips against his. His lips immediately followed in sync with mine without hesitation and I plunged my tongue into his mouth seeking his. I missed his taste so much, I missed the warmth of his mouth, the feel of his tongue against mine and all I wanted to do was lose myself in his taste. I fisted my hands into his hair and tilted his head so that I could deepen the kiss. His hands went to my hips and he laid me back onto the couch so that he was hovering over me.

He moaned into my mouth as I let my tongue trace every inch of his. He pulled away but quickly moved on to my neck, aggressively sucking and licking the skin there. I missed him so much, I missed the feel of his lips against my skin, the way my body reacts to his touch, to his breath against my skin. I could already feel a pool of wetness between my legs.

Pulling away from my neck he pulled me up into a sitting position and ripped off my jacket viciously before lifting my top over my head and almost ripping it in the process. He threw them both onto the floor as he gazed down at my chest, I was wearing a light turquoise and cream lace bra. His lips curled into his crooked smile as his eyes met mine, filled with such passion and want. We were both hungry for each other. Craving the intimacy that we have missed we were trying to express our love for each other into this one moment.

I grabbed the hem of his singlet and pulled it up over his head and threw that onto the floor with the rest of my clothes. Before I had a second to glimpse at his perfection he crashed his lips to time in a searing kiss.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe she came back to me. I thought I had lost her, although I wasn't going to give up if she hadn't. All I could think of at this moment was making her mine again. I wanted her in every possible way. I wanted to do things to her that would make her scream my name in pleasure. I wanted to make certain that I would never ever lose her again, she was my heart, she was that other piece of my puzzle and we just didn't work without the other.

I kissed her with force and need. I had longed for her touch for three days and now I wanted her more than ever at this moment. As I trailed my hand down her neck and lightly grazed it over her covered breast she flinched back slightly. I pulled my hand away wondering why she reacted that way. I kept kissing her trying not to think much of it. She pulled my head away from her face by my hair and bit down on my neck, it sent a shiver down my spine it felt so good. She moved her lips to my ear where she teased my lobe with her tongue, her moaning filling my ears with her music.

Enjoying the sensations I let my hand trail back down to her breast and once again, as soon as my hand made contact she flinched away. I pulled myself away from her to look her in the eye. She looked apologetic almost.

I held myself up by resting my hand on the top of the back of the couch while my other hand rested on the cushion beside her head.

"Bella….are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grabbed onto my hair and pulled me back to her for a kiss. I decided to test her again and let my hand graze over her covered breast, she flinched….again. I immediately pulled my lips away from hers and stared at her questioningly. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had a fair idea why this could be happening.

She seemed a little nervous as she stared back at me and that just fired up my assumption even more.

"Why do you keep flinching back?" I asked staring at her intently. She looked away from my eyes and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Bella…" She was trying to avoid eye contact which meant there was a reason and I think I pretty much knew what it was. I could feel my stomach doing flips at the possibility she might be pregnant.

I sat myself all the way up and pulled her into my lap so that she was straddling it. I brushed her hair away from her face as I gave her the time to work up the courage to tell me.

"I have something to tell you." She said still looking down in her lap. I placed my finger under her chin and made her look up at me. She gave me a half hearted smile.

"I think I know what it is." I stated staring deep into her eyes. My breathing picked up as her reactions were supporting my assumption. She looked at me with surprise and relief all at the same time.

"You do?" I nodded at her, giving her a warm smile. Her bottom lip started quivering as she stared back at me. She said before her hormones had been running high but I didn't think much of it. Her throwing up last weekend at the lodge, her tender and sensitive breasts, and her never getting enough of me either, always feeling horny, all these were signs of her pregnancy.

"You're…you're…pregnant." My voice was numb and plain. Saying it out loud made it terrifyingly real. I froze, staring blindly at her. She was pregnant? With my child? I don't why I was panicking all of sudden. I without a doubt I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I'd never been so sure of anything in my entire life. But we've only been together for two months. We've known each other for three but that still isn't much.

"Edward? Are you ok?" She asked as she studied me. She began stroking my face and her touch snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I said as I shook my head trying to clear my mind and think clearly.

"You're not happy. Oh my God…" Her voice broke and she began climbing off my lap to get away from me. I quickly grasped her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Bella, what? No, no." She was crying again, her tears dripping from her chin and onto my stomach as she hid her face away from me.

I hugged her against my chest. Of course she would think that, I froze, I panicked. I didn't say anything. It was just a surprise. Being a doctor I should know out of all people that her being on the pill isn't much protection at all. We never used rubber so we were pretty much leaving it up to fate with this kind of shit.

"Bella, baby. Please don't cry. You misunderstood. I'm not upset at all. Please look at me. Let me explain." I tried pulling her away from my chest so that she could look at me with her tear stricken eyes. I stretched over as far as I could reach till I managed to grab the tissue box on the side table beside the couch we were sitting on. I pulled a few tissues out and began wiping her tears away from her face and then gave her one for her nose.

I grabbed either side of her face between my hands and made her look straight into my eyes.

"Bella, baby. You're pregnant?" I asked again to make sure. She nodded.

"And you've done a pregnancy test to confirm it?" She nodded again. A huge grin formed across my face.

"So you're telling me you're having _my _baby?" I asked with the biggest grin etched across my face. She nodded again, giving me a little smile this time.

"So, you're going to be the mother of my child?" I asked trying to cheer her up. She grinned and then broke down again, crying happy tears. I crushed her to my chest and hugged her as tight as I could, careful not to squash the bun in the oven.

"Oh….Bella…you have just made me the happiest man on this entire planet." I pulled her away and kissed her softly on the lips, trying to express all the love I possessed for her into that kiss. My hands stayed grasping either side of her face as I kissed her passionately. She kissed me back, her tears no longer streaming down her face. I pulled her away and couldn't wipe the grin off of my face.

"You forgot one thing." She said grinning with me now.

"What's that?"

"You're going to be a daddy." Her words made my heart soar. I could feel my eyes prickle with tears but I tried to hold them back. This has been my dream, to become a father one day and I have the most perfect person to do it with.

"I know." I placed my hand over her bare stomach and lightly rubbed it. She looked down at my hand and chuckled as she sniffed back the last of her tears.

"Hey little person…" I cooed looking down at her stomach. "Its daddy here-" My broke so I had to stop. Just saying that made it all so surreal. She noticed my struggle and so brushed her fingers through my hair lightly to relax me. My eyes involuntarily shut at the feeling and my head fell back onto the couch.

After a few minutes of letting her touch comfort me I lifted my head back up.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Last night."

"Oh. Before or after I dropped by?" I wasn't judging her by any means but I was just curious. It wouldn't have mattered to me.

"After, but Edward if you're thinking that is the reason why I came back to you, its not…well it is….but not….what I'm trying to say is-"

"Stop. I don't think anything ok?" She shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I want you to know. I came back because I love you. I love you more than I could ever begin to explain. And the thought of never seeing you again is unfathomable. I never intended of leaving you and I never not intended of hearing you out. You're it for me, Edward, my life would be empty and cold without you." She looked down and began fiddling with the draw string of my track pants before she spoke again, "Initially it was anger, that first night was anger that turned into hurt, indescribable hurt-"

"You don't need to explain anything."

"Let me finish please?" She asked softly. I nodded my head for her to continue.

"Ok…that next day I just kept repeating what happened over and over in my head, you lying to me, her appearing practically naked…everything. Then that night it hit me I was pregnant when everything I seemed to be eating tasted off, and I was always so, so tired. I spent all of yesterday thinking about the possibility of being pregnant and where that would put us with where we are now and everything." She took a deep breath before she continued. She was still fiddling with the draw string of my track pants as she spoke.

"Just before you came I had gone to the chemist and bought some pregnancy tests. But I didn't do them right away. I was too scared because I wasn't sure what was happening with us. Then you stopped by and you took me by surprise and I wasn't prepared to discuss anything with Brady around, it just wouldn't have been the place….I'm so sorry for making you leave..." She voice trailed off as she fought back tears again. I studied her and she seemed extremely hurt over what happened. I knew the whole situation plus her thinking she was pregnant would have been a huge load for her to deal with all at once. I didn't blame her for anything, she was right. It wasn't the time and place to discuss things last night with Brady around, I should have thought of that but I was in too much of a rut to think clearly.

"Baby look at me." I made her look at me by placing my finger under her chin and lifting her gaze to meet mine.

"I'm just glad you never considered leaving me." I chuckled trying to get her to laugh. She slapped me playfully.

"I'm serious, I really thought that was it and there was no way for me to fix it. But here I am with my unbelievably beautiful pregnant girlfriend." That sentence made me grin like a kid again. She laughed at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Bella. My love for you is beyond measure. It may be only two months for us but I've never been surer of anything in my life than my love for you." She hugged me tight, resting her head into my chest. We sat like that for a while, time passing us by as we reveled in each others comfort, company, warmth and joy. We were having a child together and that meant business. I was going to ask her to marry me before I found out she was pregnant but now I was going to have to step it up and do it soon. I want her to be my wife before she has the baby. I had a lot of things to think about…

* * *

_**Sorry i ended it there but the chapter was getting too long...next chapter will pick up where i left off : D**_

_**I hope i have gained all of you as friends again now that they're back together : D I was never going to drag it on like alot of you thought, but i wasn't about to make them jump into each others arms from the next day, things just don't work like that.**_

_**What did you think? What did you think of their reunion? Her telling him about the pregnancy? anything at all let me know...: )  
**_


	26. Back to Normal

_**A/N - Thank you for all your amazing reviews, your kind words are so overwhelming and are the drive that keep me getting these out quick!!**_

_**This chapter picks up where we left off last chapter, at Edward's place.**_

_**Love and hugs to my virtual family...you all know how much i love you all. MWA!!!**_

_**Not much to say....so lets get reading...**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight...._

_

* * *

  
_

**Back to Normal**

**EPOV**

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

I groaned and rolled over forgetting I was on the couch and ended up on the floor with a loud _thud_. "Fuck!"

"Edward?" I sat up and rubbed my elbow looking up at Bella who was sticking her head off the edge of the couch to look at me. "Are you ok Baby?" She asked as she jumped off the couch to help me.

"I'm fine. You're phone was ringing. Fuck, I hit my elbow on the darn coffee table." She sat beside me and lifted up my sore arm and gave it a kiss. I smiled back at her lovingly.

"Is it better?" She asked with her raspy voice. I kissed her on the lips softly.

"Much, but I have another way you could make my whole body feel better." I smirked as I leaned in and kissed her passionately. She hummed against my lips and grabbed onto the ends of my hair as my hands found her hips. I laid her onto the floor, hovering myself over her.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

"Fuck!" I groaned separating my lips from hers. "It's your phone again." She quickly got up and ran for her bag, she winced as she placed her hand over her head and froze for a second, shutting her eyes in concentration.

"Baby, are you ok?" I jumped up and ran over to her. She nodded slightly as she sat down in the arm chair.

"I just get head spins whenever I get up too quickly."

"Yeah baby, that tends to happen in the early weeks of pregnancy." She groaned as she looked up at me disappointedly.

"I know, but I never got any symptoms like these with Brady." I chuckled at her expression and nodded.

"Unfortunately it can happen, yes." I softly brushed her hair away from her face. Then my cell rang. I jumped up to find it and managed to answer it before it stopped.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you two? I've called Bella twice and no one's answered and this is the second time I call you, you had us-"

"Calm down, Alice. Sorry, we fell asleep on the couch. Is everything ok?" I asked as I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Yes, just it's been three hours since Bella left us and we just didn't expect her to take that long. But as long as you're both fine, I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, Alice we're fine. Give us twenty minutes and we'll be there."

"So, I'm assuming you two worked everything out?" She asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yes we did. Everything is perfect." I looked over at Bella and grinned. She was putting her shirt and jacket back on.

"Great. See you soon Edward."

"Bye Alice." I hung up and walked over to Bella and pulled her to me by her waist. "We have to go to Alice's. They were worried since we both weren't answering our phones."

"Ok," she sighed as she traced her fingers along my jaw and over to my ear and back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired. I want to go back to sleep." She let her head rest against my bare chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tight. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, once we pick up Brady, we can go home and then you can take a nap. I've missed Brady and that way it will give me some time with him." She popped her head to look at me and grinned.

"You just called my home your home."

"I did. And this is your home too, remember." She nodded and kissed my chest before snuggling her head back into my bare chest.

"Hey, you're probably tired too, I heard you didn't have a very good night last night and you spent your morning on the couch." She looked up at me with a little sadness in her eyes, Rosalie and Alice must have told her what happened last night.

"I fell asleep on the couch I was so drunk. But I'm ok, just woke up with a bit of a hangover. I was sleeping when you arrived."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly. It got you back didn't it?" I said stroking her hair.

"Sure did."

"Are we going to tell them anything about the pregnancy or do you want to wait?" She asked me as she played with the ends of my hair.

"Maybe we should wait, I want you to do another test for me and then we'll tell, ok? No need to tell them right away, maybe in a few days once we figure what we're going to do next."

"Ok, whatever you please Edward Anthony Cullen." She kissed my chest and pulled away to grab her things.

I quickly got changed into my cream khakis and black long sleeve cotton sweater and then we headed over to Jasper and Alice's both in each of our cars. She parked her car behind mine and I quickly got out of mine and ran over to hers to open her door. She grinned at me and gave me a soft kiss before intertwining our fingers and walking over to the door.

She stopped me at the door and turned to me looking a little guilty.

"I have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to be very happy with me."

"I don't think you could do anything to make me unhappy-"

"No, I did. I kinda had a talk with Brady last night and told him he might not be seeing you much anymore." She looked down at her feet as she spoke. I grabbed both her hands and kissed each one on the top before holding them between us.

"I'm not mad…I understand why you did it."

"He just kept asking about you and I wasn't sure how much longer till we worked things out….Edward, I was confused and-"

"Hey, hey look at me." She lifted her saddened gaze to meet mine. "Don't worry about it. I guess I will just be giving him a nice surprise now won't I?" I asked giving her my crooked grin.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She mused as she leaned up to kiss me on the chin.

"Correction what did _I _ever do to deserve _you_." I said poking the tip of her nose with my index finger. I leaned in to kiss her and then the door flew open, Emmett standing there with a huge ass grin on his face.

_Always the cock blocker_

"I thought I could hear talking." I turned and shook my head at him.

"Hey Emmett." Bella greeted as she gave Emmett a hug. Emmett looked over her shoulder at me and winked.

"Good to see you two back together. This guy can get really pissy when he's heartbroken…"

She pulled away and slapped Emmett in the arm for teasing me.

"Ouch! Geez, alright, I won't make fun of your knight in shining armor." He said as he rubbed his arm.

Bella's hand found mine once again as we both walked in. We walked into the kitchen to find Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all sitting down at the breakfast bar having coffee. All their eyes popped up to focus on us and each one of them fighting back a smile.

"Bella!" Jasper got up and gave her a hug, he whispered something into her ear I couldn't make out from where I was standing, causing her to giggle lightly. He patted her on the back and then resumed his seat.

"So good to see you two back together!" Alice squealed causing Bella and I to laugh. I lifted up our intertwined hands and gave hers a kiss.

"Would you two like a coffee?" Jasper asked getting up.

"I would love one." I answered.

"Um…sure." Bella smiled back as she pulled me over to a stool.

"I want to go find Brady." I said to her.

"I'll come." She clutched onto my arm which caused me to chuckle.

"I'm not going to disappear or anything, Bella." She blushed.

"I know but I've lived two days thinking I might not see you again so now I don't want you out of my sight." I kissed her head and nodded.

"Where are the kids?" I asked turning to Alice.

"They're watching a move in the lounge." I nodded and walked with Bella pulled against my side to the lounge. As we approached we could hear 'The Simpsons' playing on the TV and Brady and Peter laughing their head's off at something Bart did. We popped our heads around the corner and found both of them sitting with their legs crossed Indian style on the couch. Charlotte was sitting in the recliner coloring in.

"Hey there my lovelies!" All three pairs of eyes popped over to me.

"EDWARD!" Brady yelled as he lunged himself off the couch and crashed his little form into my leg. I laughed out loud as I picked him up and hugged him. I loved him so much and there was no doubt in my mind that I love him just as much as my little baby growing inside Bella's stomach. "I missed you." He said into my neck.

"I missed you too little guy."

"Are you coming back forever?" He asked as he pulled himself back enough to look at me, I chuckled.

"Yes, I'm coming back forever." Just then I felt two more bodies on each one of my legs, I looked down and found Peter on one leg and Charlotte on the other. I kissed Brady on the forehead before letting him down and kneeling down in front of my niece and nephew and gave them each a hug and a kiss. As I stood up Brady held onto my hand and led me over the couch to sit between him and Peter.

"They've got Simpsons on all day, wanna watch?" Brady asked as he let his head rest on my arm. I couldn't say no to him.

"Sure. It's called a marathon, when they have episodes back to back they call it a marathon."

"Cool!" Was all he said which caused me to laugh.

"Are you sure baby? What about your coffee?" Bella asked as she played with Charlotte's hair who was standing in front of her.

"More than happy. I'll just have my coffee here." I smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll go get it." She walked out of the room holding Charlotte's hand.

Bella came back with my coffee and I drank it while watching the Simpsons with Peter and Brady. Emmett and Jasper joined us after about twenty minutes. Emmett was like a little kid, his laughter booming through the room whenever Homer said something stupid or Bart cracked a crude joke, he was such a big kid. We all sat down for about an hour and I found I was becoming sleepy again. I had spent the night on the couch uncomfortably, waking up every hour or so but I was too hung over to force myself to trudge up the stairs and to my room.

Peter was sitting beside his dad snuggled into his side. I felt honored to be that person to give Brady that chance of having a father figure. I know how important that is for a child, especially a boy. Bella appeared again around the corner and yawned.

"You ready to go?" She asked sleepily. I nodded and couldn't help but think of all the things I wanted to do to her once I had her alone tonight.

"Let's go little guy." I said as I patted Brady's knee to get him to get up. We said our goodbyes and headed home to Bella's. Once we got there Bella wanted to take a nap she was so exhausted. She went into her room to sleep while I decided to play some video games with Brady. After about an hour I decided I should probably get dinner started.

"Do you want to help me with dinner?" I asked Brady as I put the game controls away.

"I don't really like cooking, I just like eating." He said wrinkling his nose. He made me laugh so hard.

"Ok, but when you cook it, it makes eating it more fun." He wrinkled his forehead as he thought about it for a second.

"Ok, but I'm not touching yucky gooey meat." He said disgustingly and then pretended to gag. He was the cutest thing ever.

"Deal. Now, what do you feel like eating?" I asked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"I'll eat anything, like I said, I loooove eating."

"Ok, then what do you think mummy would like?"

"Don't know." He said as he opened the fridge and started scanning its contents. I walked over and took a look inside. I ended up deciding on making some stir fry.

"You like beef stir fry?" I asked as I started pulling out the ingredients.

"Yum!"

"Ok," I chuckled. "Should I do noodles or rice with it?"

"Noodles!"

"Noodles it is." I proceeded to slice the beef into thin strips, Brady stayed far away from the 'yucky gooey' raw meat. I washed and chopped all the vegetables into bite sized pieces. I had Brady help me set out all the ingredients by the wok so that once I started frying everything would be ready to just throw in.

I fried the meat with some bought spice paste. I threw in the vegetables and then added the sauces and at the last minute threw in the drained noodles that we had had soaking in some hot water.

Once it was finished we both set the table and then I agreed we should both go and wake up Bella.

"Now, be quiet because we don't want to startle her, ok?" I asked pausing with my hand on the door knob into her room.

"Ok." He whispered with a grin.

I opened the door and we made our way slowly to her bed. She was curled up onto her side, the covers up to her chin. I sat on the edge of the bed that she was facing while Brady climbed beside me.

I began stroking her hair, "Bella….baby…wake up." She stirred a little and then her long lashes fluttered open to reveal her beautiful warm brown eyes. I found myself involuntarily grinning at her, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hey," she croaked out with a smile.

"Dinners ready!" Brady said excitedly.

She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. "You made dinner?" She asked looking over at me with a smile.

"Actually, Brady and I made dinner." I corrected. She looked over at Brady who was just beaming with pride as he nodded. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank you sweetie." She turned to me and winked.

"You'll get your thank you later." She purred. I grinned, a shit eating grin.

"Can't wait."

"Why are you gonna thank him later mummy?" Brady asked innocently as he glanced from Bella to me and back confusingly. Bella and I chuckled.

"Well then, thank you Edward." She said trying to hold back her laughter. I helped her out of bed and pulled out her chair for her at the table. I served dinner for all three of us and then took a seat beside Bella, while Brady sat at the head of the table.

After a few minutes I noticed she wasn't really eating, she was just picking at it. "You don't like stir fry?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"No, I do but lately whenever I eat I get sick."

"I understand baby, but you have to eat, it's not any good for the…you know…if you don't. Just a little…as much as you can." I avoided saying 'baby' since Brady was sitting right there.

"Ok," she said as she took a single noodle and ate it. I laughed at her.

"You're going to have to try harder than that. I could always make you something else?"

"No, it won't make a difference. I love that you made this, thank you." She leaned in and kissed me quickly for Brady's sake.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." I scooted my chair closer to hers and draped my arm around her shoulders. She ate a little but still not much, but at least it was something. She seemed really rested which was good to see.

I cleaned up after dinner while I made her sit and rest. She needed all the rest she could get. Once I was done, the three of us watched some TV before she took Brady for a bath. I went in for a shower once she took Brady to bed, tonight he was too tired for books, he just wanted to sleep.

As I was about to turn the water off, I found her standing naked, staring at me with a smirk.

"Not so fast, Dr Cullen." I gave her my crooked grin as I watched her open the glass door and step inside with me.

As soon as she slid the door closed I pushed her up against the shower wall causing her to gasp. My body was pressed up against hers, skin to skin and heart to heart. She gazed into my eyes, lust and passion burning like fire in her gaze.

I had one hand on her hip thrusting my erection into her stomach and the other with my palm pressed against the wall beside her head, she was going no where. I stared at her, memorizing every inch of her perfect features, her big almond shaped eyes, the arch of her eyebrows, her high defined cheekbones and the perfect curve of her lips…she was perfection, simply.

Her hands trailed up my arms, her fingers lightly stroking my skin causing me to shiver at her feather light touch. We both just stared into each others eyes in silence, just speaking through our eyes. She wanted me, I could see it burning in her eyes and I wanted her so fucking much.

"Make up sex, I think they call it." I said smirking at her and breaking the silence. She licked her lips as her eyes darted to mine.

"I don't care what they call it, I just want you." She purred. I felt my dick harden impossibly more against her stomach causing her to push herself against me even more.

Her hands made their way to my hair, tilting my head to the side as she sucked on my neck, she sucked hard and then licked a trail from my neck to my jaw and then to the corner of my mouth before she pulled away. She looked up into my eyes.

"I want you so fucking bad Edward." The fact that she swore, which she never does, made me whimper. Yes, I just whimpered at the sound of 'fuck' coming out of Bella's perfect mouth.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I challenged with a smirk once I had gained control of myself. Her eyes glazed over as she slid herself down my body and kneeled down.

"I'm going to suck you senseless." Was all she said before she took me into her warm and wet mouth.

"Fuckkk…." I groaned out loud.

Her eyes stayed locked on mine as she twirled her tongue around my tip, licking away the pre-cum that had already formed. She grasped the base of my shaft firmly with her hand as she took me all the way in, sucking up and down my length as she twirled her tongue around the tip whenever she would pull out to the top.

My head fell back in pleasure, it felt so good, "Fuckkk, Bella….ah…"

She maintained a pace, lightly grazing her teeth along my length as she moved. Her other hand moved to my balls where she began cupping and squeezing them as she moaned in pleasure.

"Fucking hell…..don't stop…" It felt so damn good, the warmth of her mouth, the light friction from her teeth and the way she was twirling her tongue around and around was like fucking heaven. She started sucking harder as I rested my head on the wall in front of me, my legs were becoming weak from the wave of the pleasure that was possessing every single fucking inch of my body.

I could feel myself coming to my release as my breathing became erratic and she picked up her pace, sucking harder and faster and squeezing my balls a little tighter. She hummed as she moved up and down, her eyes not moving from mine. It was so sexy watching her looking up at me through her long thick lashes as she moved her mouth on me, the most beautiful sight ever.

Her sucking became frantic as her hand tightened and quickened. One last squeeze of my balls and I was done, "Bella…I'm about to cum…", instead of pulling out she shoved me deep into her mouth right to the back of her throat where I exploded, Bella swallowing every drop till I was milked dry. As my head fell back against the wall in front of me she slowly pulled me out of her mouth, licking my tip and all around, making sure she had every single drop.

She stood back up and gave me a knowing grin. I lifted my head back and stared into her eyes as I tried to regain control of my breathing. She licked her lips, "yum," she said as she winked at me.

"You are so fucking sexy for doing that…" She started caressing my bare chest again but I grabbed her hands by her wrists and raised them above her head against the wall. Locking her hands there with one of mine, I leaned in and licked her neck, tracing patterns with the tip of my tongue. She squirmed a little underneath me as she moaned and hummed in pleasure. I trailed a line from her neck and to her lips where I kissed her, devouring her lips with mine hungrily, I wanted her, I wanted to be inside of her…all the way inside.

She opened her mouth without hesitation as her tongue found mine. Our tongues, twirled, pushed, danced, and caressed one another as we both moaned in pleasure into one anothers mouth. I used my free hand to cup her cheek as I deepened our kiss impossibly further, making sure to taste every inch and crevice of her sweet mouth. I pulled away for air as our wet chests heaved against one another and her eyes fluttered open seeking mine. I let go of her hands while I let both of mine find her ass. I lifted her up and immediately she wrapped her legs around my waist locking her feet together behind me. Her hands locked around my neck as she continued to stare at me.

"Ready?" I asked breathlessly. She nodded quickly.

Grasping her ass, I pulled her back to position my erection at her entrance. I gave her a quick kiss before thrusting myself deep into her both of us moaning out loud simultaneously. My legs almost about gave in at the wave of pleasure that overcame me. I began moving her against me, enjoying each repetition of her warm and wet centre.

I pushed her back against the wall as began to thrust into her, deep and fast. She crushed her lips to mine, sucking on my bottom lip with need. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and tilted my head to the side so that I could get deeper into her mouth just as I got deeper into her core. I grunted with each thrust, it felt so fucking good.

"Uh….Edward….harder…please…." Her wish my command. I bent my knees slightly allowing me to thrust deeper into her and harder. She was gasping and moaning as she bit down on my shoulder with pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" I snarled as my animalistic side was emerging. All she could do was nod vigorously against my shoulder. I was making sure to brand her mine again. She needed to be mine, she would only ever be mine.

"Edward…" she started panting my name as I felt her come close to her release. So I picked up my pace, enjoying the sounds of our skin slapping against one another. I don't think I could have gone any deeper, she was fully encasing me with each thrust, assisting me by digging the heels of her feet into my ass.

"I'm close…fuckkk…" She moaned as I felt her walls clench around my shaft. I thrust frantically as she exploded, my name slipping her lips repeatedly as I continued my thrusts into her, feeling her juices drip all over me. I kept going without stopping, lengthening her orgasm incredibly longer that she was struggling to keep her legs around me as she continued to tremble against me, her breathing erratic.

Once I felt her like her breathing had slowed, I slowed down a bit still thrusting deep but slower. She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me with her hooded glazed eyes. Without exiting her, I let her down so that her feet were back on the floor. I lifted one of her legs hitching it over my hip as I continued plunging into her. She bit down on my neck before sucking it and then licking frantically and pulling my ear lobe into her mouth.

"Bella, I'm not gonna…fucking stop…till you cum for me…again…" I managed to say in between breaths. "You're going to fucking come all over me like you just did…I want to feel you all over me…" I twisted myself to the side slightly allowing me to enter her at a new angle. She groaned out loud as she gasped for air… she was loving every second of it.

"Oh!….Oh my God….Edward!….don't stop….Edward…." She was almost screaming with pleasure.

I could feel her walls clenching again so I quickened my pace, "Fuckkk!" I grunted as I could feel myself coming to my own release. She started panting loudly before she cried out my name in ecstasy, a few more thrusts into her and I was right behind her, exploding deep inside of her till I was spent. I kept moving till I felt like my knees were going to give in underneath me. I pulled out of her and clutched onto the wall for support while I concentrated on calming my breathing.

We were both panting heavily, as we tried to come down from our highs. I felt her hands wrap tightly around my waist where she peppered me with kisses. I turned and pulled her into me.

"I love you so much Bella." I said as I kissed her neck.

"I love you too Edward, so much." She gave me one last soft kiss on the lips before we finished off our showers. I turned the water off and dried her off before drying myself. We stepped out together and went into the bedroom to grab our clothes. I slipped on my boxers as she reached for her tank top. As she came to grab some panties, I grabbed her by the hips and threw her onto the bed causing her to squeal.

"I don't think so." I smirked. She grinned as she picked up on what I was trying to say. She pulled me down for a kiss, humming in pleasure.

"Aren't you tired? You didn't get much sleep last night." She whispered against my lips.

"Do you not want me?" I asked as I kissed along her neck softly. "Have you had enough of me?" I continued kissing along her neck, down to her collar bone and then to her chest.

"You still sensitive baby?" I asked as I circled around her covered breasts.

"Sort of….mmmmm…" she continued humming as I kissed down her stomach and to her inner thighs, using the tip of my tongue to trace patterns and then blow on them, causing her to shiver. Her hands found my hair and she pulled me up to look at her. She was smiling lazily.

"What are you planning on doing?" She asked cheekily.

"Well, I haven't had dessert so…." I shrugged as I leaned back down and licked up her slit.

"Edward…" she moaned as teased her clit with the tip of my tongue. I grasped her hips and lifted her up so give me easier access.

I lifted my head back up, "Yes?" I asked with a cheeky ass grin.

"Don't stop…." She moaned as she arched her back off the mattress. I chuckled to myself as I leaned back down and teased her clit again, before flattening my tongue and licking up her slick and throbbing centre. She hummed and moaned as I continued my teasing, circling her core but never entering.

I kept going till her breathing picked up and she was writhing within the sheets.

"Stop teasing Edward…" she moaned in annoyance. I internally laughed at her. She was so cute. I was enjoying it too much. I kept going, adding a finger to her pleasure with the movements of tongue, teasing but never entering.

"Edward…." She warned in the cutest moan. I kept going ignoring her pleas till she lifted herself up, resting her forearms flat on the mattress as she looked down on me. She had an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"What? I'm enjoying myself…" I said innocently with a smirk.

"You're frustrating me and I'm about to explode…" She threw her head back down against the mattress in frustration, causing me to chuckle.

Before I knew it she sat up and pushed me back around onto the mattress so that I was lying on my back. She straddled my waist and looked down at me cheekily.

"If you're not going to help me then I'll help myself." I put my hands behind my head and watched her with a smirk. I was enjoying her getting frustrated and taking control.

She slid down my legs slowly and pulled my boxers down, letting my painfully rock hard erection spring free. She looked up at me cheekily for a brief second before she slid them all the way down my legs and threw them to the floor.

"Are you going to tease me?" I asked a little worried.

"I'm not that cruel…Edward Cullen." She purred. She climbed back up my legs and without warning lowered herself onto my shaft. I moaned a little too loudly as I wasn't expecting her to do it so quickly.

"Fucking hell Bella….do that again…" She lifted herself all the way up till my tip was right at her entrance and then she lowered herself again, I moaned again, bucking my hips up to meet her. She chuckled at me.

"I want to ride you so hard…you're going to beg for me to never stop." She said so seductively I actually almost came. This pregnancy was really getting her hot and bothered. She began moving up and down my shaft, slowly at first as both us were enjoying the friction and sensations.

I grasped either side of her hips to help guide her but she slapped them away.

"Don't touch, you just lay there…" I smirked and put my hands back behind my head, concentrating on the feeling of her slick tight pussy swallowing me with each repetition.

She picked up her speed as she leaned down and rested her head on my shoulder. She was breathing heavily against my shoulder, her breathing erratic. She moved her mouth to my lips and kissed me hungrily, plunging her tongue into my mouth without warning. She was hot and wanting this bad. I started bucking my hips to meet her movements and she didn't stop me. My breathing was picking up also as the pleasure increased with each thrust.

"Fuck….faster Bella…." I grasped her hips and made her move faster and she began panting loudly, sitting back up and throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Edward….this feels….oh…my god….oh…." She was struggling to speak in between her rapid breaths. All of a sudden she climbed off me.

"What are you doing?" I almost squeaked out like a little girl. She couldn't leave me hanging…I was going to die.

"Do it this way." She panted as she grasped her hands onto the head board and turned her back to me kneeling. I couldn't help but grin, this was going to be so much fucking fun.

I grabbed onto her hips and pounded into her from behind, her slick centre just throbbing for me. I plunged into her, this position making her feel incredibly tighter. I grunted with each thrust, I wasn't sure I was going to last but I had to hold off for her first.

She started meeting my movements and it felt like I was so deep into her I was hitting her fucking wall inside. Before I knew it felt her walls clench around me so I picked up the pace and my thrusts became frantic.

Within seconds, she cried out and rode out the waves of her climax followed soon after by my own. I thrust myself deep inside her as I let myself explode into her. She shuddered against me and I kept moving till she slowed, lengthening her orgasm.

Once we were both spent we both slumped onto the mattress, extremely exhausted. I pulled her against me so that we were lying on our sides, face to face and kissed her forehead. We were both trying to gain control of our breathing as we sat in silence within each other's arms.

"That was so great Edward…you will never know how great…." She whispered as she looked at me with her lazy eyes.

"I know…that felt like nothing I had ever felt before…I love you so much… get some rest baby." I kissed her softly on the lips, smiling against them as I pulled away.

"Ok, I love you too. So happy I've got you back." She said as she pushed herself even closer against me, wrapping her arm around my waist and draping her leg over my hip. "Good night Edward."

"Sweet dreams Baby."

~**************~

"So tell me who he is again?" I asked as I slipped my jeans on.

"Seth, Jacob and I were best friends back when were teenagers, before Jacob and I even started dating." She repeated for the second time. I was trying not to get jealous when she told me how close they used to be.

"Ok...So there was a chance that you could have ended up with him right?" I asked. She spun her head around from the mirror she was trying to fix her hair into to face me. She raised her eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Do I sense jealously?" She teased. _Shit, was I really that obvious?_

"No, but you said the three of you were really close friends, then you hooked up with Jacob. Did you first of all hook up with him just to experiment?"

"First of all 'hooked up'?" She laughed shaking her head at me. I shrugged. "Secondly, Jacob and I just happened, there was always some kind of attraction there between us. With Seth it was more like brotherly love." She walked up to me and began to fiddle with the buttons on my white shirt.

"Brotherly love…hmmm…I can work with that." She slapped me on the chest.

"Edward…please he is almost three years younger than me. It's not like that." She moved her hands to stroke my hair trying to soothe me.

"Jacob was a year younger than you that didn't stop you." Now I was just teasing.

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry. Why don't you just make it up to me by kissing me and showing me how much you really love me?" I asked with a smirk as I thrust her hips against hard erection, it didn't take much around Bella to get me hard. She grinned at me before brushing her lips against mine softly, sucking my bottom lip gently.

"Mumm-" We both spun around to find Brady standing in the doorway to her bedroom. "Ewwwww…cooties!" He shoved his finger down his throat pretending he needed to vomit. I couldn't help but laugh out loud and so did Bella. I walked over to him and crouched down in front of him.

"Cooties? Where did you get that?" I asked trying to fight back my laughter.

"Peter…Peter said that kissing girls gives you cooties…" Bella stood behind me still trying not to laugh, it obviously was the first time she had heard him say it. "Edward…you have cooties now…ewwww." I lost the battle in holding in my laughter and let go. Bella walked over to us and pulled me up.

"I'll talk to him." I nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed to let Bella take over.

**BPOV**

"Sweetie, there are no such things as cooties. When grown ups love each other very much they kiss to show their affection for one another." I fought back a smile as I studied Brady's expression. He seemed embarrassed and uncomfortable to say the least.

"It's still ewww." He said wrinkling his nose in disgust. I heard Edward snicker behind me.

"Well, that is why only grown ups do it and not kids ok?" I had to make sure he didn't go around kissing girls after this.

"Yes. So do you and Edward love each other?" He asked lolling his head to the side. I found myself smiling just at the thought. I glanced over my shoulder at Edward and saw him stand up to crouch down beside me.

"We do love each other very much." I answered as Edward rubbed my back lovingly. He seemed thoughtful before he surprised me with his next question.

"What about daddy?" I froze for a second as I felt Edward's hand drop from my back and to his lap. I turned to Edward and he had his lips pursed as if he felt bad. I never expected Brady to think like that.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"You always say that you love daddy, but now you say you love Edward. How? Does that mean you don't love daddy anymore?" He spoke with sadness in his voice that pulled at my heart. I never wanted him to get that intention. Edward shifted uncomfortably next to me and then stood up. I grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to give you guys some alone time." He looked over at Brady briefly before looking back at me.

"No, stay. I think you should stay."

"You sure?" He seemed hesitant. I nodded and pulled him down by his shirt. He reluctantly knelt back down beside me.

"Brady…you know how you love me and granddad Charlie and Granddad Billy all at the same time?" I asked hoping he understood what I was trying to get at. He nodded.

"It's the same with your dad and Edward. I love them both at the same time." He looked down at his feet, kicking around at the carpet before looking back up at the both of us.

"So if I love Edward, it doesn't mean that I don't love daddy anymore?" He asked.

"That's right sweetie, you can love both at the same time." He looked over at Edward and smiled shyly and I wasn't sure if Edward had picked up on it but he had just said that he loved him.

"Well, I love Edward then." He said shyly. "But I still love daddy." He threw in quickly while chuckling. I looked over at Edward and he was beaming, absolutely beaming.

"I love you too little guy. Come here." Edward said as he held out his hands for Brady. Brady ran into Edward's arms and hugged him - actually wrapped his arms around him tightly and rested his head on his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut - hugged him.

Before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face. I had never seen Brady express his love to anyone. My heart soared as I watched Brady and Edward hug. He had finally found what he had missed out on all these years. I don't think I had ever been happier than I was at that moment.

Brady pulled away and then hugged me. "I love you too mummy at the same time." He was so cute I laughed through my happy tears. He pulled away and then ran off calling out for Storm.

Edward helped me up and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "I promise you baby, I will love that child as much as the one you're carrying. They are both my children in my heart and I will never treat them different in any way. You and Brady are the world to me and I can never express just how much I love you…ever…it is just indescribable." His voice was so soft and velvet like, love dripping in each word. I cried into his chest.

"I love you too and thank you for being so perfect." I said through my tears. He chuckled.

"I'm not perfect but you are baby. Let's get going…" He gave me a quick kiss before we headed out to the kitchen.

I began prepping breakfast and then the door knocked. It was Charlie. Brady got to him at the door and hugged him tight before lifting Storm up for him to see. Charlie just patted Storm awkwardly and smiled down at him. He was the funniest man ever. We walked back into the kitchen where Edward was at the stove, dipping bread into some egg mixture for some French toast.

"Good morning Charlie." Edward stepped forward and held out his hand for Charlie.

"Morning Edward. Good to see you again." He took Edward's hand and shook it. Charlie took a seat at the table while I stood beside Edward to help frying. As soon as the egg started sizzling in the pan, it smelt gross, really bad. I turned my face away and walked off. Edward ran after me careful to keep his voice down so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"You ok?" He asked searching my eyes.

"Yeah, just the smell, I need to go outside for a bit." He chuckled as he placed a kiss on my forehead. We decided we would tell Charlie and the rest of our family about the pregnancy at Thanksgiving which would be this coming Thursday.

I stood outside trying to breathe in some fresh air and I could hear Edward and Charlie talking. After a few minutes I walked back in feeling like a wave of nausea was about to hit.

As I walked in, the door knocked again and I knew it would be Seth. I hurried to the door and swung it open.

"Seth!" I said excitedly but quietly hoping Charlie hadn't heard me. "You're here." I hugged him tight, his scent reminded me so much of Jake. They always used to wear the same cologne.

"Hey, babe. Hmmm, something smells good."

"It's French toast. I have someone here I want you to meet." I said as I pulled him in by his hand and closed the door behind him. I turned to him with a serious expression.

"Remember the other day how you asked if I was dating anyone?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, we had a misunderstanding but everything is perfect now. He is here and I want you to meet him." I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't judge. He seemed happy for me but meeting that someone makes it a lot more real than just mentioning you had someone.

"Great! He has to pass the best-friend-test." He snickered.

"I love you Seth, you are so great!" I grasped his hand in mine and led him to the kitchen. Charlie was leaning with his back against the counter adjacent to Edward, as Edward was frying up some bacon.

"He has a nice build on him." Seth snickered as he eyed Edward's back.

"You should see his six pack, it's like a freakin' eight pack, with the 'v' coming down into his pants-"

"Whoa, whoa too much information there..." He chuckled, capturing Charlie and Edward's attention. They both turned to face us. Charlie's eyes almost popped out of his head while Edward smiled over at Seth. I noticed his eyes glanced down briefly to our intertwined hands before he focused back up to Seth. Poor baby is getting jealous.

"Seth?" Charlie asked pushing himself off the counter and walking over to us.

"Daddy C." Seth laughed as he took Charlie in for a hug. That was what Jacob and Seth used to tease him as when we were in high school. I walked over to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't wait for Seth to meet him.

Charlie and Seth chatted briefly before Seth turned his attention to me and Edward.

"Seth, this is my…" I froze for a second trying to figure out what Edward was to me. Surely he was more than a boyfriend. A boyfriend sounds too casual and I was pregnant with his child. Standing there in silence, Edward finally spoke for me.

"I'm Edward, Dr. Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand for Seth.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Seth Clearwater."

"I've heard quite a bit about you, Seth." Edward said with his crooked smile. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfect gaze. Just then Brady walked into the room and froze for a second when he saw Seth. He smiled at him shyly as he walked over to Edward.

"I'm hungry…" Brady said looking up at Edward.

"Sweetie, can you please say hi to Seth first." I warned. He turned around to Seth.

"Hi, Seth." His voice was so soft you could barely hear him.

"Hey there, Brady." Seth knelt down and gave him a little hug. "I'm hungry too, mind if I eat with you?" Seth asked him. Brady just chuckled.

"Yes, you can. Sit." He pulled Seth over to a chair and made him sit down. Charlie and Seth took their seats also while Edward and I placed the dishes onto the table. I had made quite a few things, considering there were a few of us today.

We conversed comfortably, mostly Seth talking about the places he travelled and the different cultures he got to experience while he travelled. Charlie loved Seth, always had and you could tell from his smile as he listened to Seth speak. The conversation tilted to medicine as Edward started asking him about his veterinarian degree. I was giddy with pleasure that Seth and Edward seemed to get along so easily.

Edward kept trying to push me to eat but I could feel a lump in my throat that I was trying to fight back. I knew one wrong taste and I would be running for the bathroom. Once we had all finished, Edward helped me clear the table. I forced him to sit outside and join Charlie and Seth while I cleaned up.

Once I had finished I served some coffee and joined them in the living room. We all continued talking and Edward and Seth even agreed they wanted to take Brady out soon just the two of them. Seth seemed eager to get close to Brady considering he and Jake were like brothers. At about 1pm Seth and Charlie decided to head home.

"Baby, why don't you go and get some sleep." I suggested to Edward as I shut the door. "I kind of kept you up last night longer than I should have." I blushed as I remembered how we couldn't get enough of each other. He chuckled brushing his fingers along my face.

"I might, only because I'm starting work again tonight." He noticed my frown and he seemed serious all of a sudden.

"We need to discuss a few things, let's go sit down."

"Ok," I answered as he pulled me by the hand and sat me down on the couch. Brady was playing with Storm in his bedroom.

He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling it. We both felt closer this way. He fiddled with my hands as he seemed thoughtful, probably trying to think of where to start. I wasn't worried by any means, I could tell from his face it wasn't any thing bad.

"Now, that you're pregnant…we have a lot of things to consider." He said looking up from my hands to look me in the eyes.

"Ok," I nodded for him to continue.

"First of all, I'm going to book you in for an appointment for next week at my hospital in the maternity ward. I'm going to specifically book you with Dr. Winston. She is one of the best OB/GYN there ok?" He asked rubbing lazy circles onto my stomach.

"Ok, I was going to ask you about that anyway." I said smiling back at him as I admired his perfect straight nose, chiseled jaw and pouty lips.

"Second…I want you…to move in with me." He pursed his lips as he watched my reaction. He knew exactly what I was thinking…could I leave the house that Jacob and I shared? He noticed my silence and began rubbing my thighs soothingly as he gave me the time to think. "You don't have to answer me right away." He added as I continued to think about it.

"Wait, you want me and Brady to move in with you?" I checked again. He nodded.

"Baby, I know you may not feel comfortable leaving your house here because of Jake and his memories but…this is only a two bedroom house, we can't raise a family here, it's too small. I built my house with the intention of raising a family in it." He was hesitant as he spoke, probably trying to choose his words correctly as not to offend me in anyway. I wasn't because everything he said was right. My house was small. His house was big and new and had the perfect space to raise kids.

"You're right." I said looking into his eyes. "This house is small and won't fit two young children….but…I don't know if I could…I don't know…I feel like Jake is still with me…." I drifted off as I thought about it, staring at my lap.

"Hey, baby look at me." He leaned his head down trying to catch my eyes. I looked up at him.

"I don't need your answer now, but I do want you to live with me...soon. You are it for me, this is it. I want to be with you forever, baby or not. I….I want to marry you Bella." My heart soared in my chest. My breathing picked up as I digested his words. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"You do?" I choked out.

"Of course I do, even if you weren't pregnant. I've wanted to marry you since I first saw you but I thought I should at least wait a few months first." He chuckled. "I love you more than you could ever imagine Bella. I feel empty without you, like really empty, my chest hurts and I find that when you're not with me all I can do is think about you and how long till I see you again, I've never felt this way about anyone." His eyes were sparkling with sincerity and I felt a traitor tear run down my face. He leaned in and kissed it away.

"I want to marry you too….more than anything in this world. I want to be yours forever." My tears were freely streaming down my face.

"Baby, think about it, I don't need your decision now but I think you know which is better for us."

"Edward," I cupped his face between my hands, "I want to live with you, of course I do, I just need some time to deal with leaving here…it has nothing to do with you but because of Jake…." I started crying more. I wasn't sure if I could do it, leaving Jake behind. Could I really be that selfish? But Edward was right my house was not big enough to raise a family in it. He pulled me against this chest letting me cry into him.

"Take your time baby, no pressure." He soothed. I nodded against his chest.

"I love you Edward." I whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine baby." He stroked his fingers through my hair, immediately relaxing me and helping calm down. He was my life now, my future, my whole world. I was just going to have to let go of that little bit of my past in order to move forward.

"When you're up for it, I want you to take a pregnancy test. You said you still had one?" He asked, while he continued to rub circles onto my back. I pulled back so I could look at him.

"I still have one. You want to do it now?" I asked.

"If you're up for it…I just hope I haven't upset you Bella."

"What? No, baby you haven't. You're my future, you, me, Brady and this little peanut here." I chuckled as I rubbed over my stomach.

He leaned forward and let his nose graze along my cheek, causing my eyes to flutter close. He kept going till he reached my ear and whispered, "You're carrying a part of me inside of you…you don't know how happy that makes me." He grinned at me as he pulled back. I leaned forward and kissed him, slow and soft. His hand trailed to the back of my head as he pressed his lips harder against mine, lightly grazing his tongue along my lips, seeking mine. I opened my mouth and let my tongue seek his, lazily massaging his tongue with mine. The kiss was passionate and sensual, full of love and want. He hummed against my lips as his tongue traced every inch and crevice of my mouth. He tasted so good.

I could feel him hardening underneath my ass as I straddle his lap, so I started grinding myself into him. That's when he grasped my hips and halted me as he pulled away growling.

"Baby…don't start what you don't intend on finishing." He warned seductively as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I have every intention of following through." I came to kiss him again but he lightly pushed me back.

"Not with Brady in the other room." He reminded me. I huffed and climbed off his lap, feeling my panties were already wet.

"Let's go do that test, Dr. Cullen." I suggested holding out my hand for him to take. He grinned at me as he got up and held my hand.

He checked the brand of the test and mentioned that it was a good one that I had bought. I went into the bathroom alone while he waited impatiently in the bedroom. Once I did what was needed of me, I opened the door and sat beside him on the bed while we waited. I was more patient this time than when I was when I did it on my own. I couldn't take my eyes off the stick when I did it on my own. It might be either because I basically knew the results or because Edward has a way of always making me feel calm about anything and everything. I leaned my head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around my back and rubbed my forearm up and down soothingly.

After a few minutes, I made him get up to check it. He got up and walked in slowly, he picked up the stick and looked at it with his back to me. He stood there longer than normal, just staring at the stick. It made me nervous, thinking was it negative? I jumped from my seat on the bed and went into the bathroom and peaked over his shoulder.

It was positive, just like the other two. Still holding it in both his hands, he turned to face me with the biggest grin I had ever seen on him. I mirrored his expression as I saw how happy he was about this.

He put the test down on to the counter without breaking eye contact with me. He hugged me tight, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. He didn't say anything and neither did I, we didn't need to. Our expressions represented everything we were feeling and so were his actions. And in this case, actions most definitely spoke louder than words.

* * *

_**What do you think?? **_

_**Next chapter is the Thanksgiving dinner where they tell everyone about the pregnancy...we'll see how that goes : /**_

_**Review and make me happy so that i can get the next chap out quickly...: )  
**_


	27. Thanksgiving Announcements

_**A/N - Ok, love you all for your amazing reviews...you are all too kind and i have gotten so many new readers putting me on story alert in the last week it is overwhelming. Thankyou to all those that take the time to review it really does mean so much to me and i absolutely love nothing more than reading them...**_

_**Sorry i haven't been updating as often as i used to, i used to update every two days now i'm averaging about twice a week...not good i know but i have been finding it increasingly hard to find time to write lately...**_

_**Love and hugs to my virtual family...miss you all mwa!!!**_

_**This is thanksgiving and where they announce their happy news!!**_

_I own nothing Twilight unfortunately : (  
_

* * *

**Thanksgiving Announcements**

**BPOV**

I walked around to each table, handing out the last worksheet for the day before the thanksgiving long weekend. Nothing too difficult, just something that was easy enough to help them wind down. I took my place back at the front of the class room and proceeded to explain exactly what had to be done. It was another handwriting task, easy but practical.

Once I was happy they could work amongst themselves, I took my place back at my desk, fighting the wave of nausea that kept hitting me at uneven intervals throughout the day. It was frustrating, especially trying to get your students to co operate or listen when you feel that if you open your mouth you're just going to spew.

After about ten minutes I forced my lethargic form back up to walk around and check everyone's progress, helping those that needed it and praising those that were doing so well. Once I'd done my rounds I walked around the room, pulling down the craft they had done earlier in the day that I had hung up to dry. I walked around the room handing them back to each student so they could take them home.

It was Wednesday afternoon, three days into the week and I was already exhausted. Between my morning sickness – or all day sickness if you ask me – and dizziness and always feeling tired, I wasn't a very happy camper. The only plus side I could see from this pregnancy besides carrying the love of my life's unborn child was my constant need for sex. Yes, I say need because that's what it is. I feel like I can't get enough no matter how much Edward and I have sex. Edward isn't complaining, if anything he is loving it but trying to squeeze it in between his shifts and my work as well Brady, it wasn't enough for me. Especially considering since Sunday night he worked a 36 hour shift. He got Tuesday morning off and this morning also. So when he would trudge in at three in the morning after his shift I would fight the urge to attack him as soon as he climbed into bed beside me….I'd fail…every single time. But then again, he wasn't complaining…god I love him.

I'd squeeze it in the mornings before work too. Any chance I had I took it. I wasn't complaining but it can get in the way of other things when that is all that is on your mind. I remember feeling the same while I was pregnant with Brady but never to this extent, but like I've said many times before, Edward just does things to me that are indescribable. He is purely just….sex…simply.

I snapped myself out of my sex daze and glanced over at the wall clock, 3:05pm. Five minutes till bell.

"Ok everyone…I am going to come around and collect your work sheets so please remain seated as I do." I got up from my desk and started collecting the worksheets for me to correct over the weekend. Once I was done, I got them all to grab their bags and wait by their seats for the bell to ring. The bell finally rang and the parents started filing in and collecting their kids.

Before I knew it the class was empty except for my angel Charlotte who was going through a story book. As I came to sit beside her and read to her Alice walked in.

"Princess!" She squealed as she hurried over to her little girl arms stretched out in front of her awaiting a hug. She kissed Charlotte all over as she hugged her tight. I stood back and watched, finding a smile creep its way across my face as I admired the mother and daughter bonding.

"Mummy!" Brady's voice snapped me out of my trance as I turned around and kneeled down to hug him. Edward has been strict about not letting me carry Brady. He said in the first three months I should refrain from carrying anything that was heavy. He wouldn't let me carry Brady, shopping bags, move the couch…anything at all that he considered was making me push. He was so caring and always worried about me it was perfect.

"Hey, Peter!" I greeted as I let Brady out of my embrace and turned to Peter. It always amazed me how much he looked like Jasper, spitting image from head to toe. "How was your day?" I asked him. His perfect green eyes lit up.

"Look!" He held out a card board that had a collage of pictures from magazines. All the pictures were blue. "We had to find things that were blue and stick them on…Brady did green!" He said excitedly.

"Wow…I can see you have done a great job! Your parents are going to be very proud of you when you show them."

"Yeah, mummy hangs them on the fridge."

"Really? Well, that's because she wants everyone to see how good they are." I said as I rubbed his back. He cheeks showed a light blush as he turned to Alice to show her his collage.

I walked over to my desk to grab my bag and pack up my papers.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said walking over to me.

"Alice, how are you?" I asked as I checked my phone for any calls…one from Edward.

"Great! Ready for thanksgiving?" She asked me with excited eyes.

"Sure am…" Initially thanksgiving was going to be at Alice's place, but I had invited Charlie over to my place. I debated with Edward that I always hosted thanksgiving and that was something I loved to do and so that Alice and Jasper along with Emmett and Rosalie should come over to my place. Then he found out his parents were extending their stay so that they could celebrate thanksgiving here in Forks. So with a lot of convincing Edward convinced me to have everyone over to his place. So that way I could still host it considering his place was great for entertaining. I happily agreed.

"Well, I was talking with Rose and mum and we agreed we will arrive a few hours earlier than everyone to help you."

"No, no Alice, there is no need really. I have everything under control, I'm going shopping this afternoon to grab everything I need.

"Don't be silly, we are not going to leave you to slave in the kitchen all on your own. Remember you're cooking for nine people and that's not including the little ones. You can only do so much yourself." She tried convincing me.

"Ok, if it makes you happy." I sighed.

We headed out together. She headed over to her car while I had to drop by my desk to sort out a few things before the break. Once that was done I headed over to the grocery store. Brady behaved himself for the most part while I shopped. It took a while considering I had so many things I needed to buy. Once that was done, we headed over to Edward's house. Edward had given me a key that morning for me to keep and use as I please. I hadn't brought up his offer to live with him since he offered it Sunday afternoon. I without a doubt wanted to live with him but I needed to figure out what I was going to do with my house first. I also had Brady to consider, this would be quite a transition for him.

Edward convinced me to spend the night tonight with Brady at his place or as Edward called it 'our' place. He said it would make it easier for tomorrow to get started preparing for dinner. I also knew it would give me a little insight into how Brady would take it sleeping here.

I carried in the shopping and knew if Edward saw me he wouldn't be too impressed but what was I supposed to do? Let them sit in the car till he gets home at 1am? As I carried the shopping inside doing it in four rounds to avoid carrying too many things at once, Brady stood by the door way, head moving up and down and mouth agape. I shut the door behind me and chuckled as I watched his stunned expression. I kneeled down beside him.

"Everything ok?" I asked trying not to laugh as he continued to gaze around the place.

"It's huuuge! It's a castle!" He exclaimed his eyes still wide in awe. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a little big, yes. Do you like it?" He nodded enthusiastically in silence, still in shock to say anything more. "I just need to warn you sweetie, there is a lot things around here that cost Edward a lot of money so I need you to be very careful, ok? That means no running, no playing ball, nothing."

"Ok," he answered as he started walking in. Storm was scurrying around my legs in circles trying to get me to pick him up. Of course we brought Storm with us, he was a little cutie. I picked up Storm and walked with Brady into the kitchen.

"What do you feel like having for dinner?" I asked as let Storm back down to happily sniff around the place. I began to put the shopping away as Brady sat onto the bar on the other side of the island. He was running his fingers along the granite in awe.

"Hmmmm….pasta?" He asked looking up at me hungrily.

"Ok, pasta it is. Any kind in particular?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

Once I had finished putting away all the shopping, I decided to make a quick Alfredo pasta. I still wanted to get some steps for a few meals done tonight so that tomorrow I would have everything under control. I made pasta and we sat down at the island eating in silence. Brady seemed extremely hungry so he wasn't up for any chatting. I actually ate quite a bit since I was so hungry. I ate a lot, like two large serves. I knew I was probably going to pay for it later but I couldn't care less at this moment. Once that was done I cleaned up after dinner while I made sure Brady stayed on the bar stool doing some activities. To be honest I was scared of letting him out of my sight incase he broke something.

I prepared a few things for the following day and by the time I was finished I was absolutely spent. It was time to get Brady ready for bed. I ran out to the car and grabbed our bags that I had our stuff in for the night. I took him into the ensuite to give him a bath. I dressed him for bed and then took him into the spare room Edward has suggested would be perfect for Brady since it was just next door to ours. Brady didn't agree.

"I don't like this room." He pouted crossing his arms over his chest. The room was large, white walls, cream carpet with a double bed, bedside tables and a mirror closet. There was an arm chair in the corner. But I guess to Brady it wasn't exciting like his one back home.

"Whys that?" I asked trying to stay patient, I was just tired.

"It doesn't have any toys and it's boring and ugly."

"Well, there isn't much I can do about that sweetie. I'm sure Edward would get upset if he heard you saying that about his room."

"I want my toys and cars." He huffed. _Really? All because it didn't have cars?_

"My lovely Brady, it's just one night, I'm sure you can look past the room and try out the bed. It is really comfortable." I tried enticing. He shook his head no, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. Because I was tired and not in the mood I just offered he sleep in our room. I felt giddy thinking it was _our_ room. He agreed but still wasn't impressed.

I took him into our room and he climbed into bed.

"I miss home." He said quietly as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I know, but its just one night. The sooner you sleep the sooner we will be back home tomorrow night ok?" I suggested.

"K," He mumbled. I sat beside him and read him a book that I had bought with me for him. He didn't sleep easily. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I knew he wasn't going to accept sleeping here easily but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for putting him through this transition. But I guess he isn't the first kid to change homes. Maybe Edward and I could fix a room up for him just like his one at home, I'm sure that will help change his mind.

By the time he fell asleep it was 9.30pm, it took an hour and half. Normally it takes him twenty minutes. I went for a shower once I was certain he was in a deep sleep. I washed my hair and blow dried it straight so that it would be ready for tomorrow. I was going to be too busy to fiddle with it tomorrow.

I glanced at the clock, 10.15pm meaning another 2 hours and forty five minutes till Edward gets home. I snuggled into bed beside Brady and couldn't help but inhale Edward's pillow and sheets. It was so soothing, it smelt just like his cologne. I don't know at what point but I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up at about 12.45am feeling sick. I was expecting it since I ate so much at dinner. I tried ignoring it as I turned in bed trying to find a position that may help the nausea subside a bit. Nothing worked. I got up and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. Just as I bent over the sink to cup some water in my hands I heaved. I threw myself to the toilet seat and threw up, numerous times, pretty much everything I had eaten at dinner came out. I tried to keep quiet not to wake Brady up but that was near impossible. Luckily Brady was a heavy sleeper, just like Jake was.

I rested my head on the edge of the bathtub beside the toilet seat, I was so tired but I was too scared to go back to bed as I still felt sick. I must have fallen asleep because I got woken up when I heard the door click open. I fluttered my eyes open and then quickly shielded them from the bright light of the bathroom and groaned. I heard a musical chuckle and knew straight away who it was, my heart just fluttering in contentment.

"Edward?" I croaked out, still shielding my eyes.

"Yeah, baby. Are you ok?" I felt him crouch beside me as he pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent.

"Now I'm perfect." I sighed in content.

"Aw baby….you've been sick. I'm sorry I wasn't here." He apologized as he kissed the top of my head. I forced my eyes open and looked up into his piercing green eyes and smiled back at him lovingly.

"Don't be silly Edward. I just had too much to eat at dinner, I was expecting it really." He helped pull me up off the floor. "I'm feeling ok now since I freakin' just emptied out everything I ate." I made my way to the sink and brushed my teeth quickly to get that disgusting bile taste out of my mouth.

He crouched down in front of me and lifted up my singlet and kissed my stomach, "You've been giving mummy a hard time in there?" He spoke softly against my skin. I stroked through his soft hair and he peppered my stomach with kisses. "I love you my little peanut." He cooed before planting one last kiss. He stood back up and brushed his lips onto my forehead.

He began stripping in front of me. I couldn't help but stare, I could never get over his perfect body. So toned and muscles in all the right places.

"You know I could get you some pills for your sickness. A lot of women take them to help. They're perfectly safe." He suggested throwing his dress shirt to the side. I walked up to him and trailed my fingers lightly up and down his chest, enjoying the perfect ridges and grooves of his muscles.

"No, I can handle a little morning sickness but thank you." I let my fingers trail around to his back where I scratched lightly up and down and in circles. He hummed in pleasure.

"That feels really good." He moaned out.

"Yeah?" I whispered biting my lower lip as I watched his eyes slowly close.

_And let the pregnancy hormones kick in…._

"How bout this?" I said as I moved one hand back around his waist to the front and then down to his crotch, he was already hard. He hummed even louder, biting his bottom lip.

"Bella…aren't you feeling sick?" He asked opening his eyes to look down at me. I shook my head no as I continued to rub, slowly increasing my pressure. I unzipped his pants and buttons without breaking eye contact. Once I had them undone I grasped the hem of his pants with both hands and roughly pulled them down. He smirked at me.

"Are you tired? I could always stop?" I asked seductively.

"Never tired for this baby, for you…ever." He stepped out of his pants and then picked me up and sat me down on the basin and began kissing my neck. He started off slow, licking and pulling at my ear lobe as I fisted my hands into his soft bronze locks. I shoved him roughly against my neck, needing more. He sucked on my neck and then kissed down to my collar bone before pulling away.

He grabbed the hem of my singlet and pulled it up over my head and threw it to the floor. He kissed down my chest, avoiding my breasts as they still seemed to be really sensitive. He was humming as he went, enjoying every bit of skin he licked and sucked.

I grabbed handfuls of his hair and slowly pulled him up to my lips. "I just want you inside of me…now." I demanded in a whisper. I was already soaking wet and throbbing, I just needed the friction and release. He gave me his crooked grin that never failed to make my heart melt.

I grabbed onto the hem of his briefs and pulled them down, grinning at my little hard surprise. He pulled them all the way down and stepped out of them. I wrapped my hand around his length and began stroking it locking eyes with him. He moved his lips to my ear, "I need your panties off if you're planning on having me fuck you Bella." He purred. I felt a shiver run down my spine. His choice of words and the feel of his hot breath teamed with his velvet soft voice, I even moaned. He plopped me down back onto my feet as I hurriedly pulled my shorts and g-string down. He grabbed me and placed me back onto the basin.

"You ready for me?" He whispered back into my ear, letting his nose graze along it.

"Very," I swallowed heavily, just impatient to get him inside of me.

He grabbed his length within his large hand and came to place it at my entrance before I grabbed his hand and stopped him, he froze looking at me confusingly.

"Play with yourself." I whispered. The sight of his hard length within his large hands was turning me on even more. He smirked as he began stroking himself, his eyes fixed on me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, it was so sexy. He kept going, stroking and pulling it all the while his eyes were fixed on me.

"You like me touching myself Bella?" He purred. I drew my eyes from his hand and to his dark and lust filled eyes. All I could do was nod as I bit down on my bottom lip. He kept stroking himself, picking up his speed and circling his hand around the tip when he would pull to the top.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled him to me by the shoulders and crashed my lips to his, devouring his mouth in a hot and searing kiss. He moaned into my mouth as he let go of his length and brought his hands to my waist pulling me to the edge of the basin enough so that he could enter me comfortably.

Before I knew it he entered me in a quick swift motion emitting a long moan from my lips and into his mouth. He quickly pulled away from my mouth as he began breathing heavily, pounding into me at a quick pace. I dug my fingers into his back pressing him flat against my chest and wrapped my legs around his hips. I kept biting my lip trying hard not to be loud considering Brady was just on the other side of the door.

"Fucking hell…..Bella…..shit…." Edward grunted with each thrust into me. His lips went to my neck, licking and sucking almost desperately as he thrust. He quickened his pace as my breathing became erratic and I was finding it harder to keep myself quiet, moans and 'hmmmms' escaping my lips repeatedly.

"Edward…" I moaned repeatedly as each of his thrusts was sending a stronger wave of pleasure throughout my hot body with each repetition. We were both sweating against each other in the small confinements of the bathroom.

"Bella…fuck you feel so…fucking tight….oh…" Edward moaned out breathlessly as he rested he head on my shoulder. I could feel myself getting close…

"Edward…faster….please don't stop…" His thrusts became frantic as we panted heavily. I could feel my walls clenching and even if I tried I couldn't keep my mouth shut so I threw my mouth to Edwards shoulder and screamed into it, "Oh god! Edward! Oh….Fuck yes!….Edward!" and before I knew it he exploded into me, shoving himself as deep as he could go and growling as he came. My body continued to tremble as we both rode out the waves of our climax together.

Once we were both spent, he pulled me against him and hugged me tight, keeping himself inside of me, just how I loved. "I love you so much Bella." He whispered into my ear as he gave me light kisses along my neck before nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck and settling himself there. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and peppered him with kisses.

I found with each passing moment my love for Edward grew impossibly stronger, I never knew love could be so strong and possessive like this was. It was so overwhelming at times I felt like crying, I know it sounds stupid but it was true.

"I love you more than anything Edward." I kept him against me, not willing to let him go just yet.

After a few minutes he pulled himself back, "I better get you down before your bottom gets too cold." He chuckled. He pulled out slowly causing him to hiss at the loss of contact. He grasped my hips and let me down slowly.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower." He said before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on, facing the shower head away from him as he waited for the water to warm up. "Oh, hey baby, I have to go into work at seven thirty in the morning but I'll be back about an hour or so before dinner." He said sadly.

"That's ok." I tried to hide my disappointment; he had been working so much this week.

"I couldn't get out of it…actually I was lucky getting thanksgiving dinner off. Normally it's really busy and hard to get out of." He added as he turned the water onto his face and let it cascade down his body.

I grabbed my clothes and put them back on while I admired the Greek God showering in front of me. He caught me staring, his hair drenched and flat onto his head and forehead, looking incredibly sexier.

"What?" He asked with a smirk, he knew exactly what.

"Nothing," I shook my head, "Well Brady is in our bed in case you didn't notice." I mentioned trying to get my mind out the gutter before I joined him in the shower for round two.

"Yeah, I noticed that. What happened?" He asked as he grabbed the soap and began scrubbing himself. I had to try hard to tear my eyes away from his hand as it roamed across his wet body…

"Ah…I'll tell you tomorrow. I guess we will just be having a little visitor tonight." I said with a smile.

"It'll be the whole family in one bed." He said grinning. I couldn't help but grin back at his words.

"Sure will. Hey would you like me to heat you up some pasta? You must be hungry." I offered.

"No thanks beautiful. I had a little something from the cafeteria there earlier. I'm ok, go to sleep baby, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll meet you in bed." I blew him a kiss and headed back into bed. He followed about ten minutes later, Brady sleeping between us. It was quite a comfortable sleep for me although I wasn't too sure about Edward. I felt kind of bad since he was going to be waking up in five hours.

Edward woke up at five thirty to get ready for work. I woke up when I heard him in the bathroom getting ready so I forced myself out of bed to head downstairs to the kitchen so that I could make him some breakfast.

As I was pulling some bread out of the bread bin to make him some toast, Edward appeared in the kitchen.

"Bella? Go back to sleep what are you doing?" He asked in shock.

I turned around to face him, "I was going to make you some breakfast." I answered.

"No, baby, don't worry about breakfast, look at the time. You need your rest." He walked up to me and took the bread out of my hands, placing it back into the bread bin and pulled me into his embrace, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "Don't do that again. You're going to be in here all day, get the rest while you can."

"I'll be quick. Just some toast and maybe also-"

"Bella baby, look at me." I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I can feed myself, I've been doing it for years now. I just need you to go back to that bed and get your few extra hours sleep ok?" He asked gently with a little smile.

"Ok, but I wish you were with me." I said kissing his shirt covered chest.

"I wish I didn't have to go all together, I'm really tired, my hours have been all off this week, by body doesn't know what is day or night anymore." He sighed. "I wish I was able to stay and enjoy waking up to you and Brady in _our_ house."

"Me too." I was grinning like a fool at his words. I wish I got to spend the night here with him properly too.

"Let me walk you back to bed." He pulled away and grabbed my hand to lead me back to the bedroom. He helped me into bed and then planted a kiss onto my stomach, "Give mummy a break there my little peanut, she has a long day ahead of her…I love you." He whispered to my stomach before planting another kiss on it. He leaned back up toward my face, "I love you too, baby." He kissed me softly on the lips, he tasted just like mint.

"And I love him too." He said gazing over at a peaceful Brady. He leaned over me to give Brady a kiss on the forehead.

"Get to sleep beautiful, see you at about 5 ok?"

"Mhmm." I nodded as I could already feel my eyelids drooping, before I knew it I had dozed off.

I woke up the next morning at eight. Brady woke up five minutes after me and looked surprised at first as he took in his surroundings, then relief overcame his features once he realized he was at Edward's house.

I went downstairs with Brady and made a quick breakfast. I had an apple, too afraid to eat anything more. Once I was done, I ran back upstairs and quickly brushed my teeth and face and slipped on my track pants and jumper.

I spent the day preparing dishes, cranberry relish, mashed potatoes, the turkey stuffing among other things. It was a long day and I was tired but happy to do it, I loved doing it, getting family and friends together for a meal at thanksgiving was really important to me. This was the largest crowd I'd ever had to cook for, so I had to step up my game.

At exactly 5.00 I placed the turkey into the oven and then hurried upstairs to get myself and Brady ready. I decided to go with a winter dress that would keep me warm and comfortable. It was a grey dress that stopped a few inches above my knees. The sleeves were up to my elbows and the collar of it gathered around at the neck. I matched it with black stockings and my black boots. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and just clipped the front bits away from my face. Once I had a bit of light make up I was good to go.

Brady wore some cute jeans with a cream and brown colored sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. We both went back downstairs to set the table. As I was setting the table the door bell rang. I hurried over to the door to answer it.

"Hey guys," I greeted as Alice, Jasper along with Peter and Charlotte arrived.

"Bella! Happy thanksgiving!" Alice said excitedly as she hugged me tight.

"You too!"

"Hey, Jasper, happy thanksgiving." I said pulling away from Alice and into Jasper's embrace.

"Like wise Bella. Geez, the house smells great." He complimented.

"Thanks." I knelt down and gave Charlotte and Peter both a kiss and a hug before following Alice and Jasper into the kitchen.

"Ok, what do I help with?" Alice asked, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. I gave her a few tasks and before we knew it, Esme, Carlisle and Emmet and Rosalie arrived too. The guys took their seats with their drinks in the lounge while the girls fussed about in the kitchen. The turkey was coming along great thankfully.

As I was serving up a platter of deli meats and roasted vegetables, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and then a soft velvety whisper in my ear, "You look so sexy, if it weren't for everyone here, I would have thrown you onto this counter and had my way with you." His breath against my neck caused me to shiver and I smiled as I turned around to face my Edward.

"Hey baby." I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which he returned by sucking on to my bottom lip and then gently biting it. We seemed to forget we were surrounded by his family. He pulled away smiling at me as he tickled his nose against mine.

"Hey, hey you two love birds, just a few hours of family time and then you can grope each other all you want." Emmett's voice boomed into the kitchen.

"Hey Em," Edward greeted almost in a sigh. He let go of me after giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and went to say hello to all his family. I was still waiting on Charlie. I had invited Seth but he was spending it at home with his mother and sister, he even mentioned Billy was going to be there. I got to admit, I felt bad not having Billy here but Charlie had warned him all he needed to do was apologize to me and everything would be ok between us, but I guess he just couldn't swallow his pride.

Once Edward did his rounds in greeting his family he ran upstairs to freshen up and change. Before I knew it Charlie was at the door.

"Hey dad! Happy thanksgiving," I gave him a hug and suddenly felt nervous when I realized I was going to have to tell him about the pregnancy. To be honest I wasn't too sure how he was going to react.

"Hey Bells, same to you," He was dressed in grey slacks and a white button down shirt which is saying a lot for Charlie, he looked really handsome. He looked really nervous too.

"Everything ok?" I asked as I shut the door behind him. He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably like he always does when he's nervous.

"Ah, just tell me who's here again?" He asked in whisper.

"Alice and Jasper and their kids. His brother Emmett and his fiancé, Rosalie and his father and mother, Carlisle and Esme. They are all great people and you will get along with them just fine. Chill." I said rubbing his back. He forced a smile and followed me into the lounge where I found everyone except for Esme who was still in the kitchen.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my dad, Charlie." I said smiling over at Charlie, he hated introductions and he hated attention so I could see just how uncomfortable he was. They all greeted him, shaking his hand and he seemed to enter into a comfortable conversation with Carlisle pretty much straight away. Fingers crossed they get along because they're soon going to become family.

Edward appeared giving me a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed and whispered a quick, "Love you," as he made his way over to Charlie. He greeted Charlie and offered him a drink also. I left them to it and went into the kitchen to finish everything up.

"Bella, you have done an amazing job. Everything looks so delicious and well prepared." Esme complimented as she plated up some food into some platters.

"Thank you, I do it every year. I really love cooking, especially at thanksgiving. But I have to admit I have never cooked for more than five people." I chuckled.

"Well, I don't see you struggling." She made her way over to me and stared at me lovingly. I looked over at her and smiled, I could tell she was about to say something.

"You make Edward very happy Bella. I don't think I have ever seen him this content." She said lovingly. I felt my stupid blush creep up onto my face.

"Thank you. We love each other so much…it is just so surreal sometimes. I mean we have only been dating for about two and half months but it just feels so right, you know?" I mused.

"I know, I can just see the love radiating off of the two of you. You are perfect for each other, and I couldn't be happier Edward has found someone so loving, caring, beautiful and smart like you Bella." My cheeks were flaming red now. I nodded a thank you.

"I just hope you two don't rush things, you have both been through a lot in your past relationships that it is probably for the best you take things slow, don't rush into anything, you have all the time in the world." She said seriously but with a smile. I felt my stomach do flips at her words. Suddenly I was extremely nervous about telling everyone about our news. Edward said he wanted to say it during dinner, that way everyone is sitting down together and he would have everyone's full attention.

I smiled back at her and nodded, "That's right but our love just feels so right that….we don't really try with each other….everything just falls into place." I said with a shrug. I was trying to show her that our relationship is so right that we are ready for anything.

_Let's cross our fingers for dinner time._

**EPOV**

"Good to see you happy again Edward. After last Friday night I was really concerned for your wellbeing." Carlisle said as he took a sip out of his wine.

"Thanks dad, it was just a misunderstanding. We were both too hurt to explain ourselves properly. But we're perfect now, I love her so much, like nothing I have ever experienced." I said raking my fingers through my hair.

"Not even Tanya?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow. I cringed at the mention of her name but quickly shook those thoughts away, I wasn't about to get angry about her now.

"No, not at all. Dad….I did love Tanya but no where to the extreme that I love Bella. With Bella it is so effortless, everything just seems to be perfect and right it is scary sometimes." Carlisle looked back at with a soft smile.

"Well, I'm so happy for you. She seems like a great girl."

"She is." I said with a smile. I glanced over at Charlie and noticed him chatting with Emmett.

"Whoops," I chuckled, "We should go save Charlie." I said as began heading over to them. Carlisle snickered as he followed me.

"Would you like another drink?" I asked Charlie as I stood beside him. Carlisle stood between me and Emmett.

"No thank you, Edward." Charlie smiled.

"Charlie here was just telling me some of his stories over the years in his work." Emmett said pointing his beer bottle toward Charlie.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised the crazy people that are out there. But the good thing about Forks is it is rarely anything major, with a town so small and all."

"That's very true." Carlisle agreed.

"If we could have everyone seated please, dinner is ready!" Esme called out peaking around the corner.

"Ok, thanks," I called back. "Let's go eat." I gestured with my hand toward the living room.

"You have a beautiful house here Edward." Charlie said as we made our way to the living room.

"Thank you, I had it built about two years ago. I built it with the intention of raising a family in it." I mentioned hoping he had picked up on my little family bit. He just nodded.

All the guys took their seats as all the girls were in the kitchen carrying the food out onto the table.

"Ok, who needs a refill?" I asked.

"I do, thanks Edward." Jasper called from his seat. I ran over to the bar and grabbed the bottle of red wine and topped up his glass. I placed it on the table along with the other alcohol.

I ran back to the kitchen to see if they needed my help. "Everything under control?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yes dear, you go sit down." Esme said as she basted the Turkey with all the drippings.

"Bella, that looks amazing." I said as I admired the Turkey. She smiled over at me and I couldn't help but go up to her and kiss her softly. Esme walked out with the Turkey leaving us alone in the kitchen. "You ready?" I asked holding her hands within mine. I was referring to telling everyone the news, she knew.

She nodded while letting out a breath, "I'm worried how they'll take it." She said sounding nervous. I kissed both her hands before holding them against my chest.

"Hey, I want you to listen to me…if they like it, great! If they don't like it, who cares? Ok?" I asked staring into her eyes to show her how serious I was.

"Ok, as long as we're happy." She said trying to make herself feel better. She was so cute.

"That's right. Now, how are you feeling…pregnancy wise?" I asked trying to read her closely. She always down played her sickness.

"I'm feeling ok I guess, just tired, I'm always tired."

"I know baby, that's all a part of it. Once this is over I want you getting a lot of rest, naps in the day, sleeping early at night. No more cleaning too much-" She placed her finger over my lips to stop me.

"I might as well just sit and do nothing then." She giggled. I opened my mouth and took her finger in, sucking on it lightly and humming as I went. Her eyelids became heavy as she stared at my mouth sucking her finger. I pulled my mouth away and then kissed the tip of her finger. She smiled back at me and then placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"You taste so sweet." She sighed in content as she pulled away. I gave her one last chaste kiss.

"Always…Now let's go eat and feed our little peanut." She chuckled at me as I held her hand and led us to the dining room to join our family.

"I was beginning to think you guys were going for a little quickie in there." Emmett snickered. Bella tensed beside me knowing her father heard, the whole table fucking heard. Jasper and Alice were fighting back a smile while both our parents looked down at their empty plates pretending they didn't hear. Rosalie nudged Emmett while trying not to laugh. I glared at Emmett trying to show him just how pissed I was at him. He tried to wipe away his smile but failed miserably.

_Jackass_

I pulled out Bella's seat for her and then took my seat beside her. I had Alice on my side while Jasper sat adjacent to her at the head of the table. Bella sat between me and Rosalie while Emmett sat adjacent to Rosalie at the other head of the table opposite Jasper. Across the table from us sat Charlie, Esme and Carlisle. The kids were playing in another room apparently to busy to eat. Bella and I didn't want to tell Brady and the kids yet about the pregnancy till she had her doctor's appointment and we could make positive everything was perfect and well.

We began serving up the food, while conversing amongst ourselves comfortably. Carlisle and Charlie were talking the whole time about practically everything, they seemed to be getting along great which had me so relieved. Throughout dinner I made sure Bella was eating, either popping food into her mouth or putting food onto her plate without asking her. She would just smile lovingly at me but she didn't eat all that much, I knew it just had to do with her morning sickness. I was ok with it because I had her start taking her prenatal vitamins on Monday.

Once everyone had finished eating they complimented Bella on the great meal, everyone loved every bit of it, I was so proud of her. She really did do a great job. I decided we could go around the table and say thanks like my family usually does every year. That's how I wanted to announce we're pregnant, just try to throw it in rather than make it all serious. I wanted everyone to know just how happy we were about the great news. I hadn't told Bella this was how I was going to do it but she wouldn't be surprised, she was expecting me say it at dinner anyway.

"Ok, we have this tradition at home since we were kids where we go around the table and say our thanks. So I would like all of us to do that…I mean it is thanksgiving." I chuckled. "Um…let's start with you Alice and we'll go to Jasper and go around that way." I did that on purpose so it would leave me as the last person to make my little announcement. I think Bella sensed what I was getting at because she squeezed my hand tightly under the table and gave me a quick reassuring smile. I kissed the side of her head before Alice began.

"I give thanks to my wonderful husband and kids, also to my great family and friends."

Jasper adjusted himself in his seat before he spoke, "I'm thankful for my beautiful and loving wife, Alice, baby I love you." He said winking at her. "And of course my beautiful children and my family and friends."

Charlie cleared his throat before he spoke, "I'm thankful for having my daughter and grandson back in my life," He smiled lovingly at Bella before he continued, "and for the people that have made her happy, because that makes me happy." He added looking down in his lap. I could tell he hated the attention.

"I'm thankful for my loving wife of 33 years and for my children and grandchildren. I'm so very proud of all you." Carlisle said looking at Emmett, Alice and me as he spoke. "Oh…and also for my soon to be daughter-in-law…And hopefully another one soon after." He winked over at Bella.

"I'm thankful for the same as Carlisle. Seeing all my children happy and in loving relationships is indescribable." Esme said with smile.

"Ok…I'm thankful for my sexy fiancé and great family." Emmett said giving Rose a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'm thankful for Emmett and for being welcomed into a great and loving family." Rosalie said happily.

I turned to Bella, suddenly getting nervous that I was after her. I tried wiping my sweaty palm that wasn't holding Bella's hand under the table back and forth on my leg. She sensed my nervousness and squeezed my hand before turning to me.

"I'm thankful for meeting someone as perfect as Edward," She said almost tearing up, she tried blinking them back, "I'm thankful for my beautiful Brady and my father. I'm thankful for my mother and for meeting and making such great friends." She let out a little sigh as she looked over at me suddenly seeming as nervous as me. It was my turn to squeeze her hand reassuringly before planting a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"Guess I'm last." I chuckled nervously. Carlisle looked over at me questioningly, sensing my nervousness. I took a deep breath and began.

"I'm thankful for my wonderful family and friends. I'm thankful for meeting the most perfect woman ever," I said gazing at Bella beside me, "I love you more than anything in this world." I lifted our intertwined hands and kissed the back of hers before placing it back in my lap, "I'm also thankful for Brady and I'm also very thankful for Bella and I…to have been given the chance to become parents in about eight months time." I said almost holding my breath at the end waiting for their reactions. I looked around at everyone.

They all seemed confused for a second before Alice beside me startled everyone with a squeal.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S PREGNANT?!?!" She screeched. Everyone's faces dropped for a second before they took control and tried smiling, yes…_tried._

"Yes, Bella and I are expecting a baby." I said as calmly as I could while grinning like a goof.

Alice jumped up from her seat and over to Bella where she pulled her into a tight hug, squealing in excitement. "I'm going to be an aunty!! Finally!" she squealed as she continued to hug Bella.

I noticed Charlie seemed very uncomfortable staring in shock between me and Bella.

"Good for you man!" Emmett said getting up from his seat to me. "You got her knocked up!" Emmett laughed. I glared at him.

"I didn't get her knocked up you jerk." I whispered to him as he approached me. He just laughed at me and gave me a hug. Jasper and Rosalie got up also and gave Bella and me a hug and their congratulations.

But I couldn't help but notice our parents still sitting in their seats looking at each other with concern. Mostly Carlisle and Charlie, I noticed Esme was just sitting beside Carlisle lightly rubbing his back as if trying to calm him.

_This should be interesting_

Once the congratulations and hugs were over we all returned to our seats and I quickly grabbed Bella's hand and held it tight back in my lap. We both looked over at our parents waiting for some kind of verbal acknowledgement.

I cleared my throat trying to get them to say something as there was suddenly an awkward silence lingering among us.

"Mum…Dad?" I asked a little nervous. Carlisle kept adjusting himself in his seat as did Charlie. Esme was smiling back at me but I could tell she wasn't saying anything because of Carlisle.

"You're….preg…nant?" Charlie asked in concern staring straight at Bella. Bella looked at me and I could tell she was hurt with her father's reaction.

She turned back to Charlie, "Yes…I know we have only been together for just over two months but we're ready for this." She tried explaining. I could tell she was trying hard to act strong.

"You said it right there Bella…two months. How much can you know about someone in two months? Not much," he answered himself. "I guess there isn't much we can do now but Bella I'm not sure you're ready to take that step yet." Charlie said calmly but firmly. I could feel Bella next to me tensing up and then her hand started trembling slightly in my lap, I held it tight trying to calm her.

I spoke up, "Charlie with all do respect…Bella and I are adults and we know what we have gotten ourselves into-"

"Exactly right Edward…you said it, adults. But this situation hasn't really proved that has it?" Carlisle asked softly. He wasn't being harsh but I could tell he was just troubled by the situation.

"Ok dad, you have made your point. We did use…" _can't believe I'm about to say this, _"we were taking precautions but things like this happen, I'm Doctor I know these things."

"A doctor as a profession yes, but once that white coat came off you thought with nothing but your penis." Emmett said sarcastically. Everyone's head turned to look at Emmett. I glared at him trying to possess as much anger and venom into that glare as I could. He stopped smiling straight away and looked away from me and rest of the table. I noticed Carlisle shot him a warning look also. He was such a kid, I swear.

I took a deep breath and came to speak but Bella cut me off, "Ok, we do understand your concerns but if there is to be anyone that should be concerned it should be me and Edward. I have a child already, I know the responsibility that comes with that, we both know that, which means if anything we are the ones to make the decision whether we can handle this or not. We love each other, so much, more than any of you could ever imagine and even if it weren't for this pregnancy we would still be together forever, no doubt about that." She spoke softly trying to hold back her true emotions.

I could tell she was fighting back tears the whole time. I pulled her out of her chair and sat her in my lap sideways and rubbed her back soothingly. She didn't need stress like this. The room fell silent for a while as everyone digested the words that had been exchanged. After a few minutes, Carlisle spoke up.

"You're right Bella, we are sorry. We should have been more understanding…but I want you both to know that we are thrilled about the two of you having a child together but you just have to understand taking into consideration the amount of time you have known each other it did take us by surprise."

"Thank you, dad I appreciate that." I said. Carlisle stood up from his seat as did Esme and came over to Bella and I to give us both hugs and congratulations. I let down Bella from my lap and stood up.

"Congratulations honey…I've always dreamt of the day you would become a dad." Esme hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mum, glad to see you're happy about this." I said rubbing her back.

"Honey…you couldn't have chosen a better girl to mother your child, I adore her already. I can see the way you look at each other, there is no denying the love you have for one another. It is like nothing I have ever seen." She pulled back and smiled up at me, a single tear trailing down her face. I wiped it away and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you so much mum. Adoring her doesn't even come close to how I feel about her." She let go of me as Carlisle came over to me. I glanced over at Bella and found her talking with Charlie.

"Son…I'm sorry if I sounded harsh before but you have to understand-"

"I know dad. It is quick, no one can deny that but would you believe me if I tell you that it feels right?... For the both of us. We both are ready for this, it might sound crazy…but I want to marry her, I want to have a family with her and grow old with her." I said looking back at Carlisle. He almost had tears in his eyes.

"When are you planning on marrying?" He asked.

"We haven't really talked about that yet. We only found out less than a week ago. But soon, definitely before she has the baby."

"So I'll have both my sons engaged with a month or so of each other." He chuckled to himself. He patted me on the back, "Congratulations son, I'm so very proud of you and happy for you."

"Thank you so much dad." We hugged before he walked off leaving me with Bella and Charlie. It seemed like everyone was up and chatting excitedly about the baby now.

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to my side. "Charlie, I'm so sorry if I have disrespected you in anyway-"

"Edward not at all. I was just telling Bella here that I was shocked, well…shocked is an understatement." He chuckled uncomfortably. "I still think this is a big step too soon but I know Bella to know that she will handle it. You take great care of her Edward, I see that all the time, the way you talk to her, the way you treat her, I see it. And I may be biased here but she deserves nothing but the best…she has been through a lot at such a young age and I don't want to ever see her suffering again or going through any kind of heart break ever. She and Brady are all I have Edward, you take care of them." He spoke with a little sadness in his voice toward the end. He really did only have the two of them.

"Thank you Charlie, I really appreciate it. I am honored that you have bestowed such trust in me to take care of her. Because the same as you, Bella and Brady are my world." I glanced over at Bella beside me and she had tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug, Charlie just nodded our way and walked off. I nuzzled my face into her hair.

"I hope you're ok, baby." I checked. She just nodded into my chest as she cuddled me closer. Then I remembered the kids. Without breaking my hold on Bella I spoke.

"Hey, hey everyone." I called out. They all stopped talking and turned to look at me. Even Bella pulled back slightly to look up at me.

I spoke softly this time so the kids couldn't hear us incase they were near by. "Can you please not say anything to the kids about this? We aren't ready to tell Brady till she has had her check ups and confirmed everything is fine. This will be big news for him so until we're positive…don't say anything." They all smiled and nodded at me.

"I won't say anything." Alice said hers eyes still sparkling in excitement.

"Thanks, Alice."

I turned my attention back to Bella. "So, how do you feel?"

"Great! A little upset at first but nothing can make me upset about this pregnancy. Carrying a part of you Edward...I feel truly complete. I can't wait till I see you holding our beautiful child." She smiled up at me.

"I can't wait to see you holding our beautiful child either." I pulled her back against me and hugged her tight. Drowning out our family in the background because at the end of the day it was only just her, me, Brady and this little baby, everything else didn't matter…

* * *

_**What did you think? Did they handle the announcement well? What is your opinion on how the parents took it? Let me know.**_

_**I have a little announcement of my own : D I have a new story in the works that i will post once MHHT is done, i have a while to go with this one so don't panic. But if you want to put me on author alert for that one. It is very different from this one, its all about a darkward and set in high school...so if you're interested put me on your author alert. I might even post it before i finish this one!  
**_

_**Review my lovely readers....reviews are almost...just almost as good as sex with Edward in the bathroom!**_


	28. Life's Obstacles

_**A/N - Thank you for all of your very kind reviews...it makes me so happy that all you love this story so much...i have to admit i have fallen in love with these characters so much and i really don't want this story to end...ever....it's still got a while to go!**_

_**I have to say, i hope you all don't hate me after this chapter. I will go into more detail at the bottom into my decision to do this so i don't spoil it for you. But just know this...I had this planned right from the beginning, i didn't do it to make the story interesting, i did it for a reason that i will explain in more detail like i said down the bottom.**_

_**Love and hugs to my virtual family...Debb, i'm pretty sure you are going to love this as much as you will probably hate it...hehe**_

_**Hope you like the chapter!!**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight...I own nothing...except the books...and a bit of merchandise..  
_

* * *

**Life's Obstacles**

**BPOV**

I could feel light gentle kisses along my stomach. I smiled to myself keeping my eyes closed. I wasn't sure what time it was but I couldn't care, especially when these kisses were slowly trailing down, reaching just above the hem of my panties. His hot breath along my sensitive skin there sent a shiver through me making him chuckle lightly at me.

I was on my back, the covers completely off of me, leaving my chest completely bare, just how Edward liked me to sleep and in my skimpy lace boy shorts, but I had a feeling they weren't going to stay on for much longer.

"Mmmmmm…" I hummed as the tip of his tongue began tracing lazy patterns over the hem of my panties. I began to writhe slightly as it was becoming a little ticklish. Before I knew it, I felt Edward's hands grabbed onto the hem of them and tug them down. I lifted each of my feet up helping him slip them off. This was going to be good.

He kneed my legs apart and settled himself in between and without warning I felt his warm tongue lick me up and down.

"Uh….Edward!" I moaned out loud. I opened my eyes and saw the bronze mop of hair between my legs.

His tongue plunged inside of me and I bucked my hips up involuntarily. He was going for it, plunging his tongue in and out, twisting slightly as he entered me and then twisting back the other way as he pulled out.

I grabbed the sheets beside me and pulled at them, letting the extreme waves of pleasure possess every part of my being. My breathing picked up and I began panting, succumbing to the throbbing between my legs.

"You taste so fucking sweet…" He moaned into my heat as he continued thrusting his tongue into me, now adding a finger to increase my pleasure.

"God! Edward…Don't fucking stop…" I yelled out. I could feel my legs beginning to weaken as my climax approached hard core. I was panting heavily and loudly now, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as his tongue and fingers worked their magic.

"That's it…let me make you cum…I want to lick up every bit of you…" Edward said breathlessly as he added another finger and then returned his tongue to my heat.

I was writhing in pleasure, I wasn't sure I had ever felt this strong of pleasure just through oral.

"Ungh! Edward…Fuck…Oh God!" I started panting as my walls clenched around his tongue and fingers. Instantly he curled his fingers inside of me and plunged his tongue as deep as it would go, causing the most extreme and incredible orgasm I have ever experienced, his movements lengthening it as I felt my body experience wave after wave of extreme pleasure.

"YES! FUCK YES! OH MY GOD!" I screamed not caring who heard as my body shuddered over and over. Edward stayed down there, lapping up all my juices that poured out of me, licking up every little drop as my body came down from its incredible high. I was seeing stars, white, my head was spinning. My body went limp as he pulled out and hummed in satisfaction.

I shut my eyes and just lay there feeling like jelly, my body trying to overcome the pleasure. I felt his warm bare body slide up mine till his lips were on mine, devouring them hungrily, his tongue forcing their way between my lips causing me to immediately allow him the access. He sucked my tongue as soon as it came into contact with his. He kept moaning into my mouth, his hard as rock penis digging into my thigh.

He pulled away from my mouth and moved to my neck, licking and sucking.

"You are too fucking sexy…." He whispered breathlessly as he continued to work his magic with his tongue along my neck and chest.

"I love making you scream in pleasure…" He continued as he moved his mouth and began sucking on my nipple that was much better now.

"But you disappointed me a little back there…." He purred as he worked his way back up to my ear, pulling my ear lobe between his lips. I was too far gone to form anything coherent so I just hummed and moaned in pleasure, trailing my hands along his back.

He moved right up to my ear and whispered, in the most seductive voice, "You didn't fucking scream my name…" I felt a new pool of wetness between my legs and I was happy to let him do me over so I could scream his name on repeat, because there was absolutely no one who could ever have this kind of effect on my body like he did.

"I might have to punish you…pound into you until you scream out my name over and over again, my name slipping between those plump pink lips of yours…fucking you senseless….how does that sound?" He purred as his lips brushed against my ear.

I grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled him to my face, our noses touching and staring into each others lust filled eyes.

"Fuck me…now." I demanded seductively. His crooked grin played across his lips and before I knew it, he thrust into me hard and quick.

"Uh!" I moaned as another wave of pleasure over took my body.

"I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name…hear me?" He asked breathlessly as he pounded into me. He sat himself up leaving himself inside of me, till he was kneeling between my legs. He grasped my hips on either side and lifted my butt off the bed just enough to meet his hips. He thrust deep into me, the sounds of his pelvis smacking against my pussy was….indescribable.

He was a sexual predator in this moment; just pure fucking and I loved it. The both of us were just desperate for that wave of extreme pleasure to overtake every inch and cell of our bodies.

"Edward…" I began panting as I was coming close to my release. I could feel a light sheen of sweat over my body and I was sure he had the same. I was soaking wet, I could feel my juices dripping down my thighs.

"That's right…fucking say it….out loud." He growled as his thrusts became frantic.

"Edward…fuckkk…Edward…" I moaned out louder than before. I wasn't sure how much extreme pleasure my body could take in such a short amount of time, I felt like it might go into shock.

"Fucking say it…" He growled again.

Just as I felt my walls clenching around his dick, I cried out, "FUCK! EDWARD!….EDWARD YES!…FUCK YES!…EDWARD!" As soon as those words left my mouth he exploded deep into me, continuing his thrusts, never stopping but slowing down slightly as I felt my body go through another wave of pleasure over and over again. Once we were both absolutely spent, he let his limp form slump on top of me careful not to crush me.

He was panting heavily as was I, neither one of us able to move or say anything as we tried to calm down. Once I was able to move, I wrapped my arms around his sweaty neck and kissed the side of his face, over and over.

"I love you so much Edward…I can never tell you how much." I whispered into his ear. He pulled away slightly, his crooked grin in place.

"Is that because I just made you cum?" He asked with a smirk.

"That may have something to do with it." I joked.

"You are incredible, you're just too sexy and I feel like I can never get enough of you. I will love you for the rest of my life Bella, for the rest of forever." He said boring his deep sparkling emeralds into my eyes. I felt myself tear up but I blinked them back and then held him close to me. He rolled over to my side and held me close to his side, facing each other and staring at each other in content.

We sat like that for what felt like hours. He had the day off and so did I. We sat in bed, within each other's arms, snuggling into each other and chatting quietly. Talking about the baby and thanksgiving and how our parents reacted. We were both relieved that they were happy for us and we both completely understood their initial concern, it was quick, no one could deny that but we knew it was right.

At eight o'clock we got a little soft knock on our door. I groaned in annoyance as I wasn't ready to leave the safe haven of Edward's warm body.

"Mummy?" Brady's voice croaked out.

"I'll go get him baby. You stay a little while longer." Edward said as he tried to pry my arms away from his neck.

"But I want you to stay with me." I whined like a little kid. He laughed at me.

"Baby, Brady is calling…let me go." He slapped my ass playfully causing me to let go of his neck.

"Fine." I sighed as I sat up in bed and watched Edward's naked form scurry around the room looking for his clothes. He grabbed his black track pants and put them on as well as a white t-shirt. He blew me a kiss before he slid himself out the door before Brady could get a glimpse of me.

We were back at my place now and we decided that we would try the sleep over again at Edward's soon so that Brady could get used to it slowly. Edward suggested he take Brady shopping in the next week or two to buy some paint so he could paint his room whatever color he liked. He really was trying hard to get Brady to accept living there.

I forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I slipped on my track pants and jumper and headed for the kitchen. I walked in and found Brady sitting at the kitchen table with pancakes in his plate. Edward was at the stove flipping some more.

"Good morning my Brady." I walked over to him and gave a little kiss on the lips.

"Morning Mummy. Look!" He pointed excitedly to the plate he was eating from. I glanced down and found the remains of what once looked like a Mickey Mouse pancake. There was half his face missing but the ears were still intact. Edward had even put chocolate syrup eyes and a nose in there.

"Mickey Mouse! Is it yummy?" I asked. He nodded eagerly as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"Edward made it." He tried saying with a mouthful of pancakes.

I turned around and saw Edward staring at us proudly. I walked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You were finally able to do it." I stated with a smile.

"I actually made one before that one that turned into a blob again that I had to throw out. But look…the second one turned out perfect!" He said with a grin.

"Sure did, just like you." I smiled.

"You're too sweet baby. Now you go sit down while I serve you a plate." He said as he turned back to the stove to the flip a batch onto a plate. I took my seat but didn't eat till Edward was sitting beside me with his plate of food. I didn't like eating without him.

We spent the day around the house, just lazing about. Edward went out with Brady briefly to get some ice cream as Brady was some how craving it. I took a brief nap in that time. They were back within the hour.

At about 4pm the phone rang, and I jumped up from my place on the couch to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella babe, its Seth." He said happily.

"Seth! How are you?"

"Good, good. I was hoping you weren't doing anything tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to invite you and Edward out for some lunch. And of course Brady." He laughed.

"That should be fine, I would love to catch up."

"Great! Well, how bout I meet you at your place at noon?" He asked.

"Perfect. Edward will be thrilled."

"Ok, excellent. Look forward to it, see you soon Bella."

"Thanks, bye Seth." I hung up. I walked into Brady's room where Edward and Brady were working on a puzzle. Edward saw me walking in and he looked frustrated.

"Who bought this puzzle? It's nearly impossible to solve." He complained raking his fingers through his hair. I chuckled at him as I sat on the floor beside him and across from Brady.

"He got it as a gift, I don't really remember from who though." It was a tedious puzzle with the extremely small pieces, there were hundreds of them scattered all over the floor.

"Who decided to do it?" I asked as I tried a piece in the corner. Nope, wasn't it.

"I did. We did one before this that we finished in like five minutes so I wanted a more challenging one. I didn't think it would be this hard." Edward seemed stressing out over the puzzle I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was just too cute sometimes.

"I don't want to do this…its boring." Brady whined throwing a puzzle piece at the board in annoyance.

"I'll help you. We'll all do it together." Little did I know how hard it actually was. It took us an hour and a half to do it and in the end as we got closer we got more impatient to get it solved.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Brady cheered as he bounced on the spot excitedly once Edward placed the final piece in its place.

"Sure did little guy. It just goes to show, once you put your mind to it, you can do anything." Edward said as he pulled Brady into his lap and began tickling him.

"Edward! Ah…Stop!" Brady giggled as he tried to squirm out of Edwards grip. Their laughter was filling the room it made my heart sing. It was so great to see them so close together. I glanced at Brady's 'Cars' clock on his dresser and saw it was six thirty.

"Hey stop it you two, dinner time." They didn't listen so I started tickling Edward trying to get him to let go of Brady. It worked and so then Brady joined me in tickling Edward. Edward was laughing so hard he was gasping for air so I stopped and made Brady stop, all of us in a fit of giggles on the floor. We all laid there for a few minutes trying to calm down.

"Who feels like Pizza?" Edward asked sitting up.

"ME, ME, ME!" Brady jumped up and started bouncing on the spot, pleading with his eyes at Edward.

I sat myself up and Edward helped pull me up off the floor.

"Feel like pizza?" Edward asked me with a smile.

"Sounds great." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before we all walked out and ordered some pizza. We sat down in front of the TV for the rest of the night while we ate. I have to admit it felt good to just sit and enjoy time just the three of us.

I bathed Brady as it got closer to his bedtime and once we were done, Edward read him a book to get him to sleep. I had a shower while I waited and then slipped into bed wearing absolutely nothing. Edward got a nice surprise and I got 4 orgasms out of it that night.

_Perfect life._

We woke up early the next day and I made breakfast wanting to give Edward a break. We had our breakfast and then Edward and Brady did some activity sheets from a book I bought for him once. I cleaned up while they did that and then did a little cleaning which Edward helped me with. Before we knew it, it was almost noon so we all went and got ready. As I was getting ready I started to feel some mild cramping in my stomach, I knew this was a symptom sometimes so I didn't think much of it.

At 12.10pm Seth arrived and we headed out to Port Angeles to have lunch. We ended up at this cute little restaurant style café.

"So, how was your thanksgiving?" Seth asked from his place across the table from Edward and I. Brady was sitting beside Seth.

"It was great! The food was amazing and there was so much of it and it was really nice having the whole family there." I stated while rubbing Edward's leg lovingly under the table.

"How was yours?" Edward asked Seth.

"It was…good." He hesitated a little. I looked over at him questioningly and he shook his head at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. But I was sure I knew. Billy did spend thanksgiving with them. I'm sure I was a lovely topic of conversation I thought sarcastically.

"Brady, why don't you go and have a little play in that play room there?" Seth suggested nodding toward a play room to our left. It had a large glass front so you could watch the kids playing inside and the kids could see you too. It had a ball pit, activities and video games…the lot.

"Can I go mummy?" Brady asked looking over at me with a little pout.

"Sure, just be careful."

"Yay!" He jumped up from his seat and Edward got up to open the gate for him. Brady scurried in while Edward came back and sat down beside me, pulling his chair closer to mine so he could wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"So?" I asked looking back at Seth. He looked hesitantly between Edward and me before taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh.

"Well, as you know Billy was there." Seth shrugged. Edward pulled me in closer to his side, knowing what the mere mention of Billy does to me. I waited for Seth to continue.

"Look Bella, you do know Billy can't control your life-"

"What happened, Seth?" I asked getting impatient. He looked at me apologetically before he answered.

"Let's just say he gave us a little piece of his mind regarding you and Edward."

"What is wrong with him?! Can't he just get over it and let me be happy?" I asked in frustration. Edward rubbed my forearm soothingly with the arm that was around my shoulder.

The waitress came and took our orders for lunch. As soon as she walked back off Seth spoke.

"Bella, babe, listen to me…Like I said he has no say what you do in your life. He asked me if I had seen you yet since returning and I said yes. He then asked if you were still seeing that….I won't use the name he used for Edward…and I answered yes. I noticed he was angry and I told him that it was time for you to move on and he snapped." Seth seemed a little uncomfortable explaining what happened. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Why can't he be happy for her? I'm sure Jake would have wanted her to move on." Edward stated in annoyance. "I'm not _fucking_ trying to take Jake's spot as a father or husband. He will always be a part of their lives and I will never…ever let Jake's memory falter from Brady's mind…" Edward was getting angry, his voice was getting louder as he went.

I pulled his face to me with my hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Seth looked down at his lap.

"I'm really sorry Bella, I don't want to upset you with all this."

"Seth don't. I want to know everything. I hate that Brady can't see him because of what he has done."

"Yeah….uh…now that you mention it, he said that Edward is trying to keep Brady away from him."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Shhhh." Edward tried calming me.

"What makes him think that when he was the one that told me off in my own home? Charlie was the one that decided he was not allowed to see Brady until he could get over his grudge and accept me. I can't believe this." I said slumping myself into my seat in annoyance and frustration.

"Billy said that he would apologize for his actions that day but he would never be able to accept Edward. He said that accepting Edward would mean betraying Jacob. Bella, I tried talking to him, the man is hurting still and he is really struggling with all this that it's painful to watch. I think it has something to do with the fact that he was never really supportive of your marriage to Jacob and I think he feels guilty for that. He is trying to hold on to it in a way to make himself feel better."

"So, what does he want me to do? I don't understand."

"Bella, I don't want you stressing over this…please." Edward tried reasoning soothingly. I shook my head.

"I want to know." I retorted. Seth looked over at Edward apologetically. "Just tell me Seth, please." I demanded impatiently.

"He is missing Brady like crazy and doesn't want to lose his last link to Jake. He is going to apologize so that he can see him again and he said he will try his best to be kind….but he can't accept Edward."

"That does not matter. The only person that needs to accept Edward is me. That's it, besides Brady of course. Seth…I never thought I would ever move on…the way he died, how sudden it was…Brady being so young and Jake still being so young it was too much for me to handle. Then when Edward came along I didn't even try, I wasn't thinking about dating…it just happened. I got to admit I tried fighting it but I couldn't help the feelings in my heart that Edward arose in me whenever I was in his presence." Tears starting forming in my eyes and I didn't bother fighting them back. "He treats me so well and he loves Brady so much. I'm happy Seth, so, so happy and I wouldn't change anything for the world." I finished as my tears were freely streaming down my face.

Edward kissed the top of my head before whispering in my ear, "I love you too baby, for the rest of forever…and even forever isn't enough." He made me cry more with the last bit and I heard Seth whine.

"Don't get all lovey dovey on me now." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh through my tears and so did Edward.

"You know what Bella?" Seth began, "I never thought you would move on considering the relationship you had with Jake, you guys molded together perfectly but now with you sitting in front of me with Edward, I see the same thing and I hate to say it but this seems different, stronger even…I can't put my finger on it."

"Thanks Seth, you don't know what it means to me to have you so supportive of me." I said trying to smile through my tears at him.

"No probs. You deserve only the best…Jacob would have wanted that, I would know." He said with a little sadness in his voice.

I began to feel a little dizzy but ignored it, I tend to get it every now and then with this pregnancy. We finally got our food and began eating. The mild cramps in my stomach that started up this morning were getting a little stronger suddenly but I kept quiet about it, I knew this was also a symptom at times. I didn't want Edward freaking out.

We chatted during our lunch but never mentioned Billy again. I was going to have to have a serious talk with him when he called me, he didn't need to accept Edward but he needed to accept me moving on.

As lunch went on the cramps just got worse and I wasn't able to focus on the talking going on around me. I kept closing my eyes trying to will the pain away but Edward finally noticed my silence.

"You ok baby?" He asked looking really concerned. I shook my head before resting my forehead on the top of the table.

"Bella?" I heard Seth question.

"Baby, what is it?" Edward asked trying to lift me off the table so he could look at me.

"Just…just cramps." I choked out through the pain.

"Is it really bad?" He asked, I could tell he was trying hard to stay calm.

I nodded against the table. Deep down I was freaking out, I knew pain this strong couldn't be normal.

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital." Edward said calmly as he tried lifting me up.

"What's wrong with her?" Seth asked with a little fear.

"I'll tell you later." I answered. My voice was so weak as I tried to speak over the pain.

Edward helped pull me up out of my chair and I felt like I couldn't walk.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?"

"I need to use the restroom…I feel something." I said looking up with my tear stricken eyes. He knew straight away what I meant and I saw his adam's apple bop as he swallowed heavily.

"Ok, I'll walk you. Seth, could you get Brady and wait for us please?" Edward asked as we turned to the restrooms.

"Sure." Seth replied before I heard him scurry off.

"Here, go inside the handicap one. Can I come inside?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"No, just wait out here." I didn't really want him seeing anything, I knew he was a doctor but I wasn't his patient, I didn't want to gross him out.

I slowly walked inside and locked the door behind me as I tried to fight back tears. I pulled my jeans down and then my panties and gasped even though I was expecting it.

I cleaned up the little mess and grabbed lots of toilet paper and folded them into a pad and put them into my panties and pulled them back up. I flushed and washed my hands before opening the door. Edward was pacing back and forth and halted as soon as he heard the door open.

My bottom lip quivered and he knew immediately. He grabbed me tightly against him and led me to the car.

"Please don't worry baby. These things happen all the time…it's probably just a false alarm, ok?" He tried comforting me as he helped me into his car. I saw Seth getting in his own car with Brady.

"Where is he-" I stopped as a strong wave of pain overtook my abdomen and I leaned forward hoping it would help but it didn't.

"Shhh…he is just taking him to Alice's, I gave him their address. Baby, take deep, deep breaths and try to focus on that as I get you to the hospital as quick I can. Please don't panic."

I nodded slightly as I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else other than the pain. What if I lost this baby? I couldn't, I wanted this baby more than anything…everything was starting to work out perfectly for us. I let out a groan as a strong one attacked.

Edward brought his hand to my lap and grasped onto my hand tightly, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I lifted it up and kissed it softly. I wanted him to know that I loved him and that no matter what happens we could get through this together.

He made a quick call to which I assumed was Dr. Winston, the GYN/OB he had booked an appointment with for me for the following week. He explained to her our situation and then hung up. He must have her getting ready for us.

"Bella, when we get there, they are going to run a few tests on you, Ok? Just some routine tests to find out what is causing your pain and bleeding. I'll be there every step of the way." He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly as I rested my head on the back of my seat, shutting my eyes and trying to deal with the pain quietly, I didn't want to make any noises otherwise it would just worry Edward more, I knew this was hard enough for him watching me go through this.

As we drove I heard him talking on the phone with Emmett and asking him to meet us at the hospital. Before I knew it we had arrived. Edward parked outside the emergency entrance and to my surprise Emmett was already there.

"Stay right here baby, I'll be back in a sec." He climbed out the car and walked over to Emmett. I watched as he said something real quick to him and then disappeared into the hospital. Emmett walked over to me and opened my door.

"Bella, you'll be ok, Edward has just gone to get you a wheel chair so you don't have to walk." He rubbed my back soothingly as I cried and leaned forward, resting my head on my knees.

"Just remember Bella, no matter what happens we are all here for you two…these things happen. Just try and relax and Edward will be here." Before I knew it, Edward was by my side lifting me out of the car and sitting me in the wheelchair.

He led me to the maternity ward and then we were led to a room immediately. Edward helped me out of the chair and inside. Emmett waited outside for us.

He sat me down on the bed there and walked over to the doctor, who I assumed, was Dr. Winston. They exchanged a few words I wasn't able to pick up on.

"Bella," I heard Dr. Winston say.

I looked up at her while Edward stood beside me and held my hand in between both of his, wiping away my tears with a tissue before hand.

"I'm just going to ask you a few routine questions before we begin any physical examinations, is that ok?" She asked politely while smiling. I nodded and looked over at Edward. I needed his face to help keep me calm down. He weakly smiled at me before giving me a feather light kiss on my cheek.

She began to ask me questions, writing down my answers as she went. She asked me when was the first day of my last period - Edward and I had already worked out that one. She also asked, my regular pregnancy symptoms that I had been getting, when I started feeling the cramps, where about on my abdomen was I feeling them, are they constant or come and go. Many different questions that would help her solve what was going on. Edward held my hand the whole time and whispered sweet nothings into my ear in between the questioning. He was acting like my partner rather than my doctor which I was grateful for.

We finalized that I was six weeks pregnant exactly what Edward and I had worked out.

Once she had asked all she needed of me she had me change into a paper gown while she left the room. Edward helped me undress and put the gown on as I cried from the pain. He held me close to him till Dr. Winston walked back in.

Edward helped me lie down on the bed, the paper underneath me rattling as I adjusted myself.

"Ok, Bella since you are only six weeks in, an ultra sound won't show us all that much. I would try a fetal heart monitor but even if everything is perfect, it may not show us anything, six weeks is still early. So I am going to have to do a pelvic examination first in order to see if your cervix has dilated. Is that ok?" She asked as she washed her hands. I nodded still unable to speak because of the pain. Edward stood beside me holding my hand and brushing my hair off my forehead as Dr. Winston slipped on her latex gloves.

"Ok, Bella if you could bend your legs for me, please." She had me bend my legs up so my feet were flat on the bed.

"It's ok baby…I'm here…just think good thoughts…" Edward whispered into my ear as Dr. Winston slipped a finger inside of me and started her examination.

"Just think of us on our honeymoon, somewhere tropical with you in a teeny tiny bikini looking sexy as hell…" He continued, his hand clutching mine tightly, as his lips were pressed into my ear as he whispered to me, trying to get my mind off of what Dr. Winston was doing to me.

"Ok, Bella that is done." Dr. Winston stated as she gently lay my legs back down and then ripped her gloves off. She washed her hands again and then began writing things down on her clip board again in silence. I tried to watch her expression but she was blank as every skilled doctor is taught to be.

"Ok, it seems that you have begun to dilate which is the cause for your bleeding. I am going to have to do a trans-vaginal ultra sound so we can get a closer look at your uterus and see if we can hear the baby's heart beat that way, the ultra sound will always pick up on the heart beat, even from as early as three weeks."

"You doing ok?" Edward asked with concern looking down at me. I nodded and tried smiling through the pain. He gave me a delicate kiss on my forehead while Dr. Winston prepared the ultra sound machine.

"Dr. Cullen would you mind resting her feet on the stirrups for me please?"

"Sure." He kissed my forehead as he got up and pulled the stirrups out, carefully and gently bending my knees and resting my feet in place on the stirrups.

"You ok?" He checked looking over at me lovingly.

"Yeah," I choked out. He took his place beside me again holding my hand in both of his as Dr. Winston took her position in front her monitor.

"Ok, it may be a little uncomfortable but most women don't feel anything. But tell me if you feel any discomfort Bella and I will try and help." She explained as she applied gel to the probe. I focused my eyes on the second screen that was hanging off a bracket off the wall in front of me.

She began and I didn't feel much and I was thankful, I wasn't sure how much pain I was going to be able to handle at once. Edward was completely focused on the screen in front of us as Dr. Winston kept moving around trying to find my uterus from the right angle. I couldn't really see much, well not much that I could understand anyway. I started panicking when we couldn't hear anything and I felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten.

Dr. Winston began clicking shots and labeling things through her keyboard onto the screen. She was silent but I watched her face as she seemed focused, searching almost. The tears started streaming down my face.

"Shhh…baby, she needs you to stay still, just breathe baby, breathe, I'm here…" Edward whispered into my ear but I could hear the sadness in his voice and I knew that he already knew the results.

"Ok, that is done." Dr. Winston stated without emotion. She slipped the probe out and cleaned it. She washed her hands and then asked Edward to release me from the stirrups. As he got up silently to remove them I could see his eyes were slightly red, trying to hold back tears and I knew the results from the look on his face. Without control, a loud sob escaped me and he ran over to me and hugged me to him.

"Baby, its ok…its ok…please don't worry…just remember how much I love you…I love you so, so much and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you making you the happiest woman on this earth." He spoke softly as Dr. Winston scribbled more into her notes.

"Dr. Cullen…Ms. Black..." Edward turned to look at her without letting go of me. I tried to but couldn't so I shoved my face into his chest and cried.

"I'm afraid the diagnosis is miscarriage. Just remember Ms. Black these things happen, there is no known cause and it has nothing to do with anything you may have done." She went silent for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'll give you a moment…" she stated with a little sadness in her voice as she exited the room. I let the sobs escape me that I was trying to hold back but they were making the pain in my stomach worse. Edward held me against him telling me everything was going to ok and how much he loves me. I gripped onto him tightly, needing his touch and his scent to help calm me. I couldn't believe what was happening, I was so happy, everything was so prefect and now it's all gone. I tried to tell myself that as long as I had Edward and Brady I should be grateful but it didn't help right at the moment.

This baby was a physical representation of the love Edward and I shared…and now it was gone. I had a piece of him that I was carrying, a part of him that I could say was mine and now I had lost it. Edward was everything to me now and all I wanted was to have his child, to be the mother of his child, to share our love to our little child.

"Edward…" My voice choked out from the crying.

"It's ok Baby, I'm not leaving your side…these things happen, we're just going to have to accept it." He voice was weak and I could tell he was trying hard to control his emotions around me so it wouldn't break me even more.

"I'm sorry…" I cried.

"Bella, don't. You know there is nothing for you to be sorry about. These things happen and it has nothing to do with anything you would have done, we don't know why they happen. Baby, calm down, I'm here…we're in this together." He spoke softly.

I have only known about this baby for a week now and I felt so attached to it already. I felt its presence in my stomach…I was so happy when I dreamt of our future with this child and I now I feel we have been forced a step back. I knew this was going to be something I wasn't going to get over quickly. Now, I needed my family more than anything.

I out of all people know that life throws obstacles at you to see how strong you are in dodging them and getting up, dusting yourself off and moving on. I've been through so many things in my life that most people my age don't experience till they reach mid-age. Now, that I had Edward beside me, with me in my heart and soul I knew this was something we were going to have to accept and I knew without a doubt he would be the reason I move on, because I love him more that I could ever begin to imagine. We could always try for another one, that was certain, but the emptiness I felt at this moment represented what I once had and that is what hurt. It was living, it had a beating heart, it was ours….now we were just going to have to accept it and look to the future…we still had our whole life to try again…

* * *

_**Should i dodge tomatoes? **_

_**Ok, let me explain my reasoning...Love conquers all...True love battles through the obstacles and becomes stronger, it brings people together.**_

_**I did this because i wanted to push their relationship, they are moving at a fast pace and i wanted them see how much they can handle together. This will help them take a step back...will they still marry? Will she still move in? Will they try for another baby soon? These are questions that they need to answer. Was this pregnancy the only reason they were rushing into marriage?**_

_**I hope you understand, this is an Edward and Bella HEA story, and this will not break them up in case you're wondering.**_

_**I also wanted to show that not everyone that gets pregnant everything goes perfect. Alot of people struggle to get pregnant and alot of people miscarry, three in ten women miscarry in the first trimester. I have never experienced miscarriage personally but i know alot of people that have and it is heartbreaking and stressful and can put a strain on the relationship if it is recurring. So i just wanted to point that out.**_

_**Because i have never gone through it personally, i had to do a bit of research on symptoms, tests and all that. I hope i did it all correct and i didn't mess anything up, if i have feel free to let me know. That is the reason this chapter took a long time to write, i had quite a bit of research to do.**_

_**Love to all my readers and i hope this doesn't upset any of you, i have to admit it was hard to write, i was getting quite emotional as i did it too...**_

_**REVIEW and let me know your thoughts, i hope you understand : D  
**_


	29. Emptiness

_**A/N - there are a few things i want to address today,**_

_**Thank you to all of those that reviewed and accepted the last chapter in understanding. I really did think everyone was going to be mad at me but i guess i underestimated just how great my readers are!**_

_**I'm relieved that i expressed everything in the right manner last chapter. **_

_**Thank you so very much to my readers who shared their personal stories with me, i feel truly honored that you were able to share something that personal with me. I love you all more for that.**_

_**This chapter came out alot faster than i expected which i'm happy about.**_

_**In this chapter we see just how Bella and Edward are dealing with the aftermath.**_

_**Big hugz to my virtual family...i really need to find more time for you, but i still love you all dearly mwa!!**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!  
_

* * *

**Emptiness**

**BPOV**

_Here I was again, staring at the open field in front of me, surrounded by the thick lustrous greenery and flowers. It looked like a meadow, a peaceful beautiful meadow._

_There they were again…the faint muffled cries of my baby and my heart pulled at the sound. I began walking, I've been here before so I knew where I was headed…I was headed toward the cradle that sits by the edge of a river bank. I quickened my steps to get to her faster. I followed the cries till they got louder, not by much but enough to know I was getting closer._

_Then she appeared in the distance, the pink frilly sheets that adorned the cradle blowing slightly in the breeze. I could hear her cries as they got louder…strangled cries like she was pain._

_I began running even though I knew this never did me any good… my legs feeling like they were being tied down by heavy weights._

_Her cries got louder as I ran but she was still far…too far. _

"_I'm coming baby!" I tried to call out but voice came out choked as tears began to stream down my face._

_Her cries grew louder, almost pained and it felt like someone was electrifying me with each of her strangled cries. She was in pain…She couldn't be in pain._

"_Mummy's here!" I tried yelling but my voice was drowned out by her cries._

"_She's in pain…" I said to myself as I tried to pick up my speed but with each step I took forward it looked like she was moving further away and the meadow was darkening…slowly into the night…into the unknown…into the end…_

"_I'm here…Mummy's here…don't cry…I'm here…" I almost started shrieking as her cries began to fade away. I could barely see the cradle now as it was fading into the darkness more with each step I took forward._

"_NO! Come back!" I choked out through my tears._

"Bella?"

"_Someone save her she is disappearing…come back baby…." But my voice was strangled…_

"Bella, wake up, Baby…"

"_Edward? They've got her, please save her." I screamed as I felt my legs giving in before I fell to the floor._

I shot up in bed as my chest heaved in front of me with my choked breathing.

"Baby, it was just a dream, it was just a dream." I turned to find Edward sitting beside me, trying to brush the hair out of my tear drenched face.

"It was just a dream, you're ok." He pulled me into his bare chest and I cried into it. This was the third night I have had the same dream, the dream of my baby, being so close but not within my reach. It's been three days since the day it happened and I was still in pain. I was heart broken, I felt empty, I found myself constantly rubbing my stomach unconsciously, wishing I still held our child in there.

"She was so close…" I choked out in a whisper against his chest. He had a hand around my back and his other hand was in my hair, holding me against him and lightly stroking through my hair, how he knew it relaxed me.

"I know, you'll get through it, we'll get through it. It was meant to be…things happen for a reason, I'm a big believer in that." He spoke softly, trying to calm me down. My breathing had slowed and my tears had dried out a little.

I pulled away enough to look into his eyes. I couldn't see clearly in them because of the darkness in our room.

He continued brushing my hair out of my face as he gazed into my eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, its proven to be hard for me too. But we have each other and we have Brady, it's not the end, baby. We'll try again when you're ready. We will have that family one day, this is just a little bump in the road."

I tried smiling back at him. He had been so great over the past few days. He was hurting too, I could see it even though he was trying hard to hide it. But I knew him better, I knew the look in his eyes.

"Can you just hold me…don't let me go." My voice was weak and on the verge of breaking through my tears again. He gave me a soft smile, kissed me on the forehead and then sat us up in bed against the bed head. He pulled me as close as I could go into his side and wrapped both his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Edward…." I began, trying to fight back the tears that I that were threatening to emerge. I was so sick of crying, that's all I've been doing in the last three and a half years of my life, I was sick of it, sick of the pain, of the loss and of the heartbreak. I wanted happiness, happiness that would last more than a few weeks at a time.

"Yeah baby," He answered as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I need you…" I whispered.

"I'm here, I'm always here." I shook my head against his chest.

"I _need _you, I really need you, I can't lose you…I just can't. I won't survive without you…" My voice faded away as my tears began again. I was scared he was going to disappear from my life, I don't know why but I felt like whenever I began to feel complete or happy everything is taken away from me and I couldn't have that with Edward. A person can handle only so much loss and Edward was my life, in everyway imaginable, he was the air that I breathe, my warmth, my happiness, my comfort, my home and most importantly my heart, he was what kept me alive in every sense of the word.

"Bella," He pulled me away and lifted me into his lap so that I was straddling him. He brought his hand up and lightly wiped away my fallen tears with his thumb ever so gently. His gaze trailed up my face and into my eyes, he looked hurt. He cradled my face within his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. He was silent for a few moments…he looked like he was thinking, trying to form what he was feeling into words.

"Bella," He whispered again, his lips were pursed and his brows were furrowed in concentration but almost like in concentrated pain and then slowly his face relaxed and but his face stayed serious, still cradling my face in his hands, he spoke, softly but with so much emotion.

"Love is . . . born with the pleasure of looking at each other, it is fed with the necessity of seeing each other and it is concluded with the impossibility of separation. I will never ever leave your side, you are mine, I am yours and even the thought of losing you proves to be too much for me to even begin to fathom. I love you in every way, I love you with every inch of my being, I've never felt so close, so connected and so….whole and complete with anyone but you. I want you…no…I _need _you to understand that and believe it." He locked his emerald orbs with mine, his eyes glistening with tears but never escaping.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his in a feather light kiss. I pulled away, our foreheads resting against one another and our noses touching, our eyes locked on one another.

"I know that and I believe it and that's why I'm scared, because it's so strong that I don't think-"

"Baby," He stopped me. "Don't. Don't beat yourself over what _could_ happen. Its not healthy for you or the relationship, just…bask in the enormity of our love for one another, ok?" I nodded against his face and then nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and settled myself there. That was my favorite spot to rest, I could smell him, smell his cologne with a mix of him, he had his own scent that I loved, I couldn't explain it but it was just…him, perfectly.

His arms came around my back, pushing me into him. I turned my head slightly to glance at the clock, 4:45am, the clock read in its red digits. I turned back into his neck and closed my eyes.

It was Tuesday morning, and I haven't been to work this week. I was able to take the week off to give myself time to recover. We were given the options of treatments and I opted to go with a natural miscarriage, my pregnancy was still in its early stage so Dr. Winston recommended I should just wait it out rather than do a D&C. She gave me some painkillers to help with the pain as the cramping was going to continue for a week or so if not more, it all depended on my body.

Edward has been fantastic throughout this, he has taken every day off except one shift on Sunday night that he couldn't get out of, so he sent Alice to come and take care of me. She was fantastic too. She has come to visit twice when she found the time between work and home. She even sat and cried with me the first time. She cried not only because she was upset about what happened to me but also because she knew what I was feeling. Apparently she had suffered a miscarriage before she fell pregnant with Peter. She was three and a half months pregnant so it was a little more brutal for her physically and emotionally. She was such a strong person, she really did make me feel better.

Edward has been taking Brady to school, cleaning the house, taking care of the meals and everything else in between. I wanted to help but he wouldn't let me, I was forced into bed or the couch while he served my every need. I have never felt so lucky to have him. I knew he was suffering too but he was just better at hiding it than I was. He was forcing himself to take care of me despite himself emotionally and he never even once complained or sighed annoyance. This little set back has actually brought us even closer together. It's made our love stronger. We have realized now more than ever just how much we need and want each other and that together we can get through anything. I felt truly blessed even in a situation as down as this.

Physically I've been drained. The pain killers were helping with the cramps but I felt tired and drained physically and emotionally too. I was making constant trips to the bathroom it was irritating but all part of the process, I had another 2 to three weeks if not more to look forward to this.

Seth has called to check up on me everyday, Edward was the one to tell him what happened the following day as I was still an emotional wreck to talk about it myself. Edward said that Seth was really concerned and worried about me as soon as he found out. Seth came and visited me last night to see how I was going. It was good having him over, he really was such a good friend and I couldn't have been happier to have him apart of my life again. He promised he wouldn't say anything to Billy. It just wasn't his business, at least for the moment anyway. If I felt like telling him in the future then I would with no hesitation but at the moment there really was no need for him to know.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by Brady's voice. I stirred a little and found myself really uncomfortable. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself still straddling Edward's lap and my face still in the crook of his neck. The poor guy didn't even move me. I forced myself back a little and he looked at me with a warm smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." He cooed as he brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Morning." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Aren't you sore? Why didn't you move me, your back must be aching." I said as I climbed off, I even felt a little stiff. He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You seemed comfortable and I didn't want to disturb you. You wanted me to hold you so I did, you feel safer in my arms, don't you?" He asked with his lop sided grin in place. I smiled back at him, enjoying the perfection that was Edward Cullen.

"I did and I do. And I love you so much for it." It wasn't until he giggled that I remembered Brady was in the room. I turned and found him sitting on the end of the bed, his legs crossed.

"Good morning my sweet Brady."

"Good morning Mummy." He grinned back at me. He just made my heart melt he was so adorable. We hadn't told him anything, it was nothing necessary for him to know and Edward and I were so relieved we hadn't told him about the pregnancy because the conversation of telling him about the miscarriage would have been a very confusing and painful one to explain for him.

"Let me get you some breakfast." I offered, but before I could even attempt to move Edward lightly grabbed my arm stopping me.

"No you don't. Sleep, you need your sleep."

"Edward, baby, please. I need to do something, making breakfast is not physically demanding, I think I can do it. I need to move around, I'm feeling a little better." He searched my face closely to see how true that was as I pleaded with my eyes. I really needed to start moving around, to get into the hang of things again, anything that would help me get back to normal.

"Ok, just don't over do it." He finally agreed.

"I won't." I gave him another quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom to freshen up. Once I had changed into some jeans and a grey jumper I went to the kitchen and decided to make some waffles.

I made the batter and then began pouring them into the waffle maker when Edward and Brady entered the kitchen. Brady was all dressed up and ready for school thanks to Edward.

Edward poured some food for Storm into his bowl while Brady took a seat at the table. I served up the waffles and we all sat down to eat. I hadn't eaten much during the last few days and I even noticed I had lost a few pounds. My clothes felt a little loose on me and I hated it. I really did try to eat but I couldn't do it, I was so unsettled that I couldn't form the appetite to keep anything down.

"Would you like some toast or some fruit, it might be lighter than this on your stomach?" Edward leaned and suggested into my ear.

I turned to look at him and kissed him on the lips, I shook my head as I pulled back. "I'll be ok." He sighed in frustration.

"Bella, you need to eat. You can't stay like this, your body is going through so many things at the moment you need your sustenance." He got up without waiting for me to answer and pulled out some fruit from the fridge and began chopping them up for me. I got up from my seat and stopped him.

"I'll do it." I said quietly, hoping I didn't offend him for doing something so kind and loving. He continued to stare at the fruit in his hands for a few seconds as if mulling over what I said. He dropped them and turned to look at me, cradling my face in hands to make me look at him closely.

"I'm worried about you. I can't keep forcing you to eat." His voice sounded hurt and pained. I knew how hard it must be for him to watch me this way. I would have been feeling the same if the roles were reversed.

"I know and…I'm going to eat it, just let me do it. Go eat your breakfast, you haven't eaten much yourself either."

"Yeah well, I'm not the one going through a miscarriage, I can handle it." As soon as he spoke those words, he shut his eyes tight and clenched his jaw for a few moments as if almost torturing himself. He slowly opened them to look at me, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that…" He shut his eyes again seeming so angry at himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Fuck…I'm such an idiot." He whispered to himself.

"Edward, no! I'm ok, stop beating yourself over this. You're suffering just as much as me." He nodded without relaxing and hugged me against him. I kissed his chest and then forced him over to the table. I didn't want to do this in front of Brady. He was looking at us but he couldn't hear anything from where he was sitting.

Edward returned to his seat while I chopped up my fruit and then joined them to finish breakfast. Once they had finished Edward took Brady to school and then did some grocery shopping as the fridge was in serious need of a refill.

The next few days remained the same, the dream came back to haunt me every night, resulting in snuggling up to Edward in a sitting position, that somehow helped me feel closer. I was finally allowed to cook again, I loved cooking and it was soothing for me, although I wasn't allowed to do anything else. I was feeling a little better emotionally. It still hurt a lot to think about it but when I wasn't I was fine. I just tried to keep myself busy so I didn't have time to think.

Edward had to start work again on Friday night. He had been taking so much time off that he couldn't do it anymore. Alice decided that her an Rosalie were going to come over for a little girls night of movie watching with pizza and sangria, although I wasn't really going to drink any alcohol, not yet. Edward swore he had nothing to do with the arrangement but something told me he did, he was really worried about me and I think he just wanted me to have some time with the girls to forget about everything that was happening.

Brady was being sent off to Alice's place where Emmett and Jasper were going to babysit. That was fine by me. I trusted Emmett and Jasper like brothers. Emmett and I seemed really close and he even stopped by a few times to check up on me during the week, he was just great, a true softy.

A part of me was actually looking forward to our little night together. I needed something to take my mind off of what has been going on in my life and just enjoy being a girl. I feel like I forced myself into adult hood at such a young age that I never really just had some fun. I was 27 years old, most girls my age are just considering marriage, so tonight I wanted to do that, forget I was a mother and a girlfriend and just be…

Brady, Peter and Charlotte were all picked up from school by Emmett and taken back to Jasper and Alice's place. I squeezed in an hour nap before I had to get up and get ready. I went and had a quick shower and blow dried my hair before tying it up into a loose pony tail. I slipped on my comfortable navy fitted khakis and paired them with a cream colored sweater.

At 7 o'clock Alice and Rosalie arrived, bearing Pizza, garlic bread, alcohol and the ingredients needed for the sangria.

"You guys didn't have to do all this." I said as I grabbed the pizzas off Alice and placed them on the coffee table.

"Oh don't be silly Bella, tonight is girls night, that means no talk of children, husbands, fiancés or boyfriends got it?" She said pointing her skinny index finger at me mockingly.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Whitlock." I laughed. I couldn't help feel whatever Alice was radiating. There was always a happy calm mood radiating off of her that I just couldn't help but feel also.

"Alrighty, while I get started on the sangria, Bella you sit down, tonight is all about you and Alice you get the plates and movies ready." Rosalie yelled from the kitchen as she started pulling out the ingredients for her sangria.

"Oh, what movies did you get?" I asked Alice as I plopped myself down on the couch in front of the TV.

"We got girly chick flicks that our men would otherwise groan at watching. We got 'the notebook', 'Pretty Woman' and 'He's just not that into you'." Alice replied almost singing the titles in excitement.

"Great! I love 'the notebook' I've seen it so many times and can never get enough of it." I sighed as I pulled out the DVD cases from the bag that Alice had brought them in.

"So do you want to watch that or something different?" Alice asked as she walked to the kitchen to grab some plates.

"Whatever you girls feel like." I called back to her.

"Its about you Bella tonight, so you pick." Rosalie yelled back to me from the kitchen. I really did love the notebook but I decided I'll change tonight.

"Pretty Woman. I want to watch that." I decided.

"Then that's what we'll watch." Alice said prancing back into the room with plates, serviettes and glasses.

Rosalie followed soon after with her jug of sangria and settled down on the couch. She poured herself and Alice a glass while I just decided to have some water with my food.

Alice popped in the movie and we each grabbed a slice of pizza and watched. I giggled to myself when I remembered Richard Gear's name in the movie is Edward. That brought a smile to my face. As much as I said I wanted to just be me and not be a girlfriend for a few hours, I couldn't help but think about him, I already missed him like hell and couldn't wait to see him when he came home.

We were mostly quiet throughout the movie, making a comment here and there like how different Julia Roberts looked back then or how sweet Richard Gear's character was. Alice and Rosalie were a giggling mess in the end once they had drank every last drop of the jug of Sangria, this was going to be interesting.

The movie finished and Rosalie jumped up to turn it off. Alice quickly gathered up our mess, swaying slightly from the alcohol as she went and hurried into the kitchen.

She came back out a few moments later with bowls, spoons and a tub of ice cream. I really was going to love that. I decided to serve up the ice cream as Alice couldn't stop giggling enough to do it herself. Apparently she found the name of the ice cream really funny, 'Peter's' it was called. Don't ask.

Rosalie put in 'the notebook' since I wanted to watch that first and we settled back down to start watching. I was actually enjoying myself. It was taking my mind away from my problems and that was the main aim so I felt good. Alice and Rosalie were such close friends to me now that I really enjoyed their company. They were both so caring and such devoted friends always knowing how to make me feel better.

"Ryan Gosling is so hot and sexy." Rosalie commented once we were half way through the movie.

"He is." I replied.

"Jasper is way hotter." Alice giggled. "And I'm sure a better kisser." The girl couldn't stop giggling like a teenager she was making me laugh.

"Emmett is a great kisser! Oh my God, when he circles his tongue around mine-" Rosalie began before Alice cut her off.

"Ewwww! I don't want to hear about my brother's tongue or kissing. Gross!" Alice said shaking her head in disgust. Rosalie and I just laughed.

"Well, then you tell us about Jasper." I offered. Both their heads shot up to look at me like I had just admitted I was really a man. "What?" I asked blushing.

"Just didn't expect that from you, that's all. You seem so quite and reserved all the time." Alice answered.

"It's the quiet ones you have to be careful from. I'm sure she is a tigress in the bedroom." Rosalie said waggling her perfectly arched eyebrows at me. I grabbed the cushion beside me and buried my face into it, feeling the blush spread all the way to my hair line.

"See, what did I say?" Rosalie laughed. "Tell us Bella. Is Edward….well….gifted? Cos' Emmett's huge and I'm sure it must be a trait in the Cullen gene-"

"STOP! Stop!" Alice laughed but with disgust, "I can't hear this." She blocked her ears with her hands so she couldn't hear and closed her eyes at the same time. Rosalie laughed at Alice before turning her gaze back to me waiting for my answer.

"He is….very well gifted…that…it hurts a little sometimes." I said trying hard not to grin while the blush on my face just turned into a deeper red. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. Rosalie cracked up laughing, clutching her stomach as apparently Alice has just removed her hands from he ears in time to hear my answer. She was covering her face with her hands and shaking her head in absolute disgust. I couldn't help but laugh hard too. It was good to just let go and laugh for once.

"Ok, ok…stop it please." Alice said trying to contain her composure. "I will never be able to look at my brothers the same way again, that was just wronnng." I chuckled to myself as did Rosalie.

"Well, it's only fair you tell us about Jasper now." Rosalie chimed in. Alice didn't need much encouragement as she just flew right in with her answer.

"Sex with Jasper is amazing! We have been married for seven years now and the sex just keeps getting better." She blushed a little as she answered, with the biggest grin planted across her face.

"I know, it's the same with Emmett, we have been together for just over two years and it does just get better and better. It never felt this good with anyone I have ever been with. We also keep it fun with toys and role playing and all that."

"Same, it keeps things interesting."

"You use toys?" I asked looking with shock at Alice. I don't know why it was such a surprise to me. I just never really expected that from her and Jasper.

"You've never tried it?" Rose asked incredulously. I shook my head frowning. "Not even with Jacob?" She asked again. I shook my head once more.

"Wow, Bells you're missing out on quite a bit." Rose said seriously.

"What kind of toys?" I asked needing to make sure.

"Well, it depends, nothing too out there, just things like hand cuffs which you know about, Emmett loves it when I use a whip on him." I raised my eyebrows at her. She just laughed before she continued, "I don't hurt him, it's just for fun…you should try it." Rose said as if she was recommending a new movie I should watch. I bit my lip in embarrassment as I slouched down into the couch. I had never really thought if Edward was into all that stuff.

Alice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Rose, you should call Emmett and get him to pick us up soon, maybe in an hour. I'll pick up my car tomorrow." Alice suggested. Rose nodded and got up to grab her cell and call Emmett.

"So, Bella!" Alice began with a huge grin and I could tell this was heading somewhere. "Tomorrow we're going shopping!" She said clapping her hands excitedly. "We have Christmas outfits and new years outfits to sort out, so I don't want no excuses from you." I knew this was another effort to keep me distracted and to be honest I wasn't up for it. But I didn't want to disappoint them so I just went along with it.

"Ok, sounds great." I said without much enthusiasm. "I'll be back." I hurried to the bathroom did my thing and went back to the lounge. Rose was slumped into the couch, shoes off and feet tucked beneath her.

The notebook was almost finished but we didn't really watch it, we sat and chatted about everything and anything. Alice said she would be back at my place tomorrow with Rose at noon. Emmett arrived an hour later to pick up his tipsy fiancé and sister. He came in and sat with us briefly, cracking us up with a few of his jokes. He was such a big bear I loved him.

They all seemed a bit concerned when they came to leave me but I assured them I would be fine. It was almost midnight and Edward was due back home at 3am in the morning. They eventually left but not before Alice cleaned up our little mess.

I went into my bedroom and slipped on my pajamas, black flannelette pants with a red and black long sleeve top. I came to climb into bed but didn't like the fact I would sleeping alone, especially if I were to have another dream. So I made the decision to sleep on the couch with the TV on till Edward came home.

I watched a few infomercials that were on. I was so bored I almost bought the 'Snuggie'. If you ask me though, all you had to do was wear a robe back to front and it would be the same thing. I fell asleep some time during the 'Ab king pro'. I eventually felt strong arms wrap around me and from his scent I knew it was Edward straight away. I was lifted up off the couch and taken to the bedroom.

"Edward?" I whispered without opening my eyes. I tried pulling him down with me onto the bed but he resisted.

"It's me baby, I just need to take a quick shower and I'll be right back." He whispered back as he tried to pry my hands from around his neck. I sighed in annoyance and reluctantly let go.

I heard him step into the bathroom and the door click closed. I felt cold and lonely without him so I couldn't sleep. I sat myself up and rubbed my eyes open. I wish I could join him in there I thought to myself.

Before I knew it I heard the water in the shower switch off and he was stepping out wearing nothing but his blue boxers.

"You're awake." He stated in surprise.

"I needed you near." He smiled back at me as he climbed into bed. We lay down as he pulled me into his side so that my back was to his chest. He gave me kiss on the cheek before he nestled his face into my hair.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"Me too, I missed you so much." He was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. We're going shopping tomorrow."

"I know." I spun around so that I was on my side facing him.

"You know? How?" I asked.

"It was my idea. I want you to buy a few things for yourself. I'll tell you tomorrow, just sleep my baby." I kissed him on the lips, softly and tenderly missing the taste of him. We hadn't really been all that intimate all week besides quick pecks and hugging. He kissed me back, sucking on my bottom lip and then pulling it between his lips as he pulled away.

"I love you." He said as he stroked my hair.

"I love you."

With that we fell asleep holding each other. That was the first night I didn't have that nightmare.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and I didn't like it. I climbed out and walked out of the room. As soon as I exited the room the smell of eggs and bacon travelled into my nose causing my stomach to gurgle in hunger. I made my way to the kitchen and found Edward wearing his grey track pants and black t-shirt standing by the stove. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at me with his heart stopping crooked smile.

"Good morning Edward." I sighed in content as I took in his sexy scent.

He turned himself in my arms so that he was facing me. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" He asked as he nuzzled his face into my neck and started tracing his lips lightly along my skin.

"Mmmmm….it was good." I groaned at how good it felt. He chuckled and pulled away.

"I noticed. I'm glad you did, you needed that. Now, take a seat, breakfast is ready." He turned back to the stove and started serving up our plates. I took a seat and took a little sip of the glass of orange juice he had waiting for me.

He sat beside me like he always does and we ate in silence. I actually ate quite a bit, I was feeling much better today, physically at least. Deep down emotionally I was still hurting quite a bit but I was trying hard not to think too much about it. I spoke to get my mind off of things.

"What were you saying last night about you being the reason for shopping or something like that?" I asked as I crunched on a piece of bacon.

"Oh," He shot up from his seat and disappeared into our room. I kept my eyes on where he had disappeared, surprised at what he was doing. He ran back with an envelope in his hand.

"Here," He handed me the little envelope and sat back down and continued eating like nothing happened. I stared at him in shock for a second trying to figure out what this was.

"What is it?"

"Open it," He said keep his eyes on his eggs as he scooped them up onto a piece of toast. I shook my head trying to clear my shock before opening up the envelope. It wasn't sealed so I just lifted the top and lifted out a card, a black American Express credit card. It had Isabella Black on it. I froze for a second staring at it trying to figure out what he was doing.

"It's a credit card." I stated stunned.

"Yes, it is." He chuckled looking at me briefly before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Umm…it's got my name on it." I stated again.

"Bella…it's for you, I got this credit card for you. You're using it today when you go shopping. Buy whatever you want." I turned to look at him in shock.

"Edward…this is too much…" I argued trying to comprehend the enormity of it.

"Bella," He said finally turning to me. "I was trying not to make a big deal out of it because it isn't. What's mine is yours now, ok? I got you this credit card that I want you to use for all your expenses from now on."

"But Edward-"

"I don't want to hear it. I just got it in the mail the other day but waited for you know…till things settled a bit. Take it, it's for you, I don't want to hear it. I love you and you deserve so much more than this." He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips before getting up and taking his plate to the sink.

He put his plates in the sink and began to head to the bedroom when I realized I hadn't even thanked him. I felt so bad, this was a big thing he had done and I didn't even bother to tell him how much it meant to me. I jumped up from my seat and winced a bit as a sharp cramp hit me. I took a second to overcome it before I hurried to the bedroom after him. He was in the bathroom.

"Edward," I called out to him while knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Just give me a sec." He called back out. I leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door and waited for him to open it. When he walked out he had a towel wrapped low around his hips. He was dry which meant he was undressing for a shower.

I hooked my fingers into the top of his towel and pulled him to me almost making his towel drop before he quickly clutched it and held it in place, I chuckled. He had his brows furrowed at me, trying to figure out what I wanted.

"Edward…I'm so sorry for acting like such a bitch before." I began, looking into his eyes. "If I did offend you I'm sorry, its just I wasn't expecting it and you took me by surprise."

"Bella, let me explain. I'm not mad and you didn't act like a bitch. Secondly, we are seriously dating, things may have shifted slightly but I still want you to move in with me and marry me. But until then, take this, it's the least I can do to show you we're one now. We work as one entity, there is no you and me, it's just _us_."

"See? You're just too perfect acting all loving and great and then I act so stupid and stuff it up." I said resting my head against his chest in utter frustration with myself.

"Bella," He pulled me back by my arms so that he could look at me. "You're going to make it up to me. You're going to use that credit card today to shop till you drop, preferably for some really sexy lingerie." He leaned down to kiss me on the lips but I was frowning. He pulled back to look at me.

"Too soon? I'm sorry, I just thought I could try and get your mind off of…things" He shrugged as he let out an annoyed breath with himself.

"I know, I'm just not sure if I'm up to it. I mean I'll shop and I'll try my best but I'm not sure how _into_ it I'll get." He pulled me against his bare chest and kissed the top of my head.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm hurting still too Bella, but I guess I just deal with things differently to you." I gave him one last kiss before he headed inside to take his shower. I cleaned up after breakfast and came to tidy and clean until I realized the house was already spotless, Edward had been non stop cleaning all week. I decided I should go and check my emails.

I sat down in front of my computer and went to my emails. I found one from Renee and clicked on it.

_Bella,_

_I hope everything has been great with you and Brady. How was your thanksgiving?_

_Phil and I spent thanksgiving with his parents, except we had a barbecue instead of the traditional sit down meal with Turkey. It was great!_

_Well, Christmas is just under four weeks away and Phil and I have decided that we will be flying down to Forks to spend it with you! I can't wait to see you and Brady and maybe I'll finally get to meet this hunk Edward : ) _

_I will be spending about four days down there and then I plan on bringing Brady back down with me to spend a week or so for NYE, I miss him so much. You can fly down and take him back and even spend some time here too. It would be great having you back here. Bring Edward with you, Phil would love to show him around the town, maybe even play a few games of baseball ; )_

_Look forward to seeing you baby. Tell me what you think._

_Take care and lots of kisses to my Brady_

_Renee xox_

By the time I finished reading I had a few tears in my eyes. I missed my mum so much that the mere possibility of seeing her soon had me in tears. She was my rock. She was the one person I could tell anything too. I have even told her about Edward, everything from the day I first saw him till now, except for the pregnancy. She was so happy for me, she had always been on my back to get me into dating while I was still back Phoenix.

I got up from my seat to look for Edward as I couldn't wait to tell him. I really wanted Renee to meet him and I had no doubt in my mind she would absolutely love him.

I found him in the bedroom putting on his jeans.

"Hey baby," He smiled as he tried to fasten up the buttons.

"Hi, I just got an email from my mum and she said she most likely will be coming down for Christmas with Phil!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? That's great! Hang on, hang on. You're telling me I have another father I have to impress? Geesh, one is enough and I have two?" He said in mock seriousness.

"Yep," I said as I approached him, "And Phil's a big guy, so you're going to have to watch out." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to have to get Emmett and Seth, he's a big guy too, on my back for some back up." I laughed out loud. He brought a hand up to caress my cheek, "I've missed that sound. And that smile." He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. "We'll get through it, baby." I sighed into his chest and hugged him tight. Just remembering brought that clenching feeling to my chest.

"Hey," I tried changing the subject, "She is going to be taking Brady back with her to Phoenix for new years eve and then we can go pick him up together. I would love for you to see Phoenix."

"That sounds great. We will make it our little trip. Well, you better get ready, Alice will be here soon."

"Ok, you're right, I don't want to beaten to death with shopping bags." I chuckled as I pulled away. He slapped my ass as I walked off earning a squeal from me.

**EPOV**

Seeing her smile and laugh like that just made my heart flutter. I could never begin to explain just how much I love her. Watching her go through this heart ache of the miscarriage is so painful for me to witness. She deserved so much and yet I feel there is always something putting her down. She needs a break, she just needs some time to enjoy life and forget about all the obstacles that life keeps throwing her way.

When Dr. Winston told us our diagnosis I felt my heart shatter. I felt this pain in my chest that I just can't begin to explain. It felt like someone had ripped my heart of my chest and thrown it away. But I knew that no matter how hurt I was feeling it would be ten times worse for Bella. She was the one going through it physically and emotionally. I had to hide my true emotions and try to act strong for her sake. It would just be a mess if the both of us were to break down and lose it. So I hid my pain and tried to make things as easiest as I could for her.

I became attached to this baby as any person would naturally. And as distraught as I am that it is gone, I try to think positive and tell myself that we will have another baby. There will be nothing stopping us from having another baby in the near future. Bella is my everything and I want her to be apart of me in every possible way which meant that I want to have a family with her. I want to fill our home with our kids.

It was my idea to send Alice and Rose over last night. I thought Bella was in serious need of some girl time. Just some time to let loose and have fun. My main concern was leaving her on her own while I was doing my shift. That would have just left her with time to sit by herself and wallow in the loss. I didn't want her to do that, it wouldn't be healthy.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was going to go to Jasper's to help out with kids while the girls shopped. As I was dressing I heard voices in the lounge and knew that Rose and Alice had arrived.

"Hey, girls." I said as I walked into the lounge room.

"Hey brother!" Alice danced her way to me and gave me a little hug. I would really need to find out where she got her constant energy from.

"Hi Edward," Rosalie said sneakily. Bella hit her on the arm as Rosalie laughed, Bella just blushed. Obviously there was some sort of joke going on between them that I didn't know about.

"Ewww, please, I was just getting over that." Alice complained hitting both Bella and Rosalie on the arm as Rosalie and Bella both laughed. Ok, this was getting weird.

"Thanks for taking care of her last night."

"There is nothing more we love than our Bella." Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulder and pulled her to the side while grinning at her. It was great to see how my whole family has accepted her with open arms. Alice and Rosalie were close with Tanya but not to the extent they are with Bella. Bella seemed to have fit right in from day one.

"Well, I'm off to Jasper's. We might take the kids out." I said looking over at Bella and smiling. She was so beautiful. She frowned as she walked over to me slowly and leaned up on the tip of her toes and gave me a soft lingering kiss.

I heard Rosalie and Alice shuffle out of the room, so I grabbed Bella by the hips and pressed her against me as I deepened the kiss. We have been so caught up with what happened that we haven't been intimate all that much. Neither one of us in the mood for anything and of course her body was going through hell at the moment so we knew nothing was to happen but even simple kisses we weren't even doing.

She hummed as she pulled away, looking me up in the eyes. "I don't want to go, I want to stay here and have you hold me." She frowned.

"I'm sorry, I thought this would be good for you." I said as I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers.

"No, what's good for me is to stay home and…." Her tears appeared as she bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"Shit! Come here." I pulled her into a hug. I fucking hated myself. I thought I was doing well trying to keep her distracted but obviously not. She just wanted to stay home and cry and maybe that's all she needed, just to let it out of her system. And maybe she didn't need someone forcing her into activities to distract her. I felt like such an ass.

I held her against me as I led her over to the couch and sat her in my lap sideways, resting her feet along the length of the couch. She cuddled into my chest and tucked her hands against her chest and cried.

"I am so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to force you into anything." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms as tight as I could so that she was pressed up against me.

"Edward," she whispered as she cried.

"Yeah baby?"

"I miss it….I miss our baby…." She cried harder and I hugged her tighter, kicking myself for being so incompetent of such a simple task. Why couldn't I just let her wallow?

"I know…I do to," I heard movement just to the side and behind me. I turned my head and found Alice and Rosalie looking concerned as they watched Bella cry. I mouthed for them to go home and I'll call them later by putting my hand like a phone to my ear.

They both nodded in sadness and then disappeared back out.

I held her while she cried, I let her cry it out till she couldn't no more. Halfway through she wrapped her arms around me and nestled her face into the crook of my neck.

"I love you." She whispered as she sniffled.

"I love you always." I responded. We sat like that for a few hours, both of us drifting off to sleep.

I woke up when I felt her shifting slightly within my arms. My arms to my surprise were still around her and not fallen by my sides. I lifted my head off the back of the couch and looked at her.

She lifted her face from my neck and looked at me with a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I keep putting you to sleep in the most uncomfortable positions."

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" I asked as I brushed away the hair that was stuck to her face.

She shrugged and tried smiling.

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry for trying to force you into things. I really thought that trying to distract you would have been the better way for you to deal with things, but obviously not. I should have taken into consideration the way you want to deal with things, ok now I'm just blabbering." I let out a gust of air as she chuckled lightly at me.

"You are just worried, I know. But thank you either way, you were just looking out for me." She spoke still with sadness in her voice and I knew this was still hurting her deeply.

"Hey," I cradled her face within my hands, "I'm hurting too, ok? I feel it, believe me I feel it. I may not show it but I'm just as upset about our loss. But baby, we can deal with anything together. We are together forever. We will try again when we're ready ok?" I asked as I could feel my own tears forming. I blinked them back, I really didn't want to show her just how much it hurt. I dropped my hands from her face and held her hands within mine.

She gave me a slight smile before she spoke, "You're perfect and even if I have just you and only you, I will be the happiest girl in this entire world without a doubt, because you Edward Cullen," She lifted one of our twined hands and placed it over her heart, "are my heart. My love for you is insatiable." I looked into her eyes and saw how sincere she was. How much love she held for me in them and that just made my heart soar.

I brought my lips down to hers and kissed her with so much passion and lust. I wanted her to know just how much she meant to me. The kiss was sensual and slow, our mouths opening slightly against one another as the tips of tongues lightly brushed as our mouths moved. She twisted herself so that she was straddling my lap and her hands found my hair at the nape of my neck.

She pulled away first for air and rested her head onto my chest. I held her within my arms again wishing I could hold her like this forever…

* * *

_**I hope i have done you proud in this chapter too!**_

_**There is an ice cream brand in Australia named 'Peters', although i don't find it funny like drunken Alice does, it was just the first name that came to my head.**_

_**I was watching Pretty Woman on TV when i wrote this, hence the Pretty Woman reference.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE and let me know what you think. I have so so so many readers and i haven't heard from 3/4's of you so review just once if anything and let me know what you think!  
**_


	30. Big Decisions

_**A/N - Its been over a week since i updated, i know shock horror!!! Never been more than three days for me, but i have good reason : D**_

_**I had the chapter almost finished on friday but i went away on a little vacation with some friends on Saturday and came back today! And what was the first thing i did?? I finished this chapter so that i could post it. The week long update will never happen again, promise : )**_

_**Other than that...love to all my beautiful reviewers. You are all just great and i love you all. Would love to hear from more of you since there are thousands of you reading this!! I just hope you're all enjoying this story.**_

_**Virtual family love you all dearly and miss you so much!!**_

_**This picks up on the Sunday after her first week of the miscarriage then skips two weeks ahead.**_

_Stephanie owns Twilight....i just play around with her characters for my own pleasure.  
_

* * *

**Big Decisions  
**

**BPOV**

I placed the plate of food on the table and took my seat beside Edward. Brady was already eating and Charlie was scooping some marinated mushrooms onto his plate. It was silence. It was almost awkward, clinking forks and spoons the only sound emitting itself into the silence of my kitchen.

Charlie was over for his Sunday morning breakfast and from the moment he walked in he felt a little on edge. We had told him over the phone a few days ago that there was something we wanted to tell him when he came over for breakfast. I knew this was going to be difficult for him to take because he wasn't too happy with the news of the pregnancy at thanksgiving. Even though afterwards he gave us his blessing, I knew it was still a big concern for him. Now, Edward and I had the dreaded job of un-telling him, if you could say. I knew his reaction would be guilt considering he wasn't too happy about it.

We had told Carlisle and Esme over the phone a few days ago since they were back in Chicago. Esme cried with me over the phone. She was clearly hurting over the news. Carlisle kept it together but Edward and I could clearly hear the sadness in this voice. The first thing they did was apologize for their behavior at thanksgiving. We brushed it off because we knew ourselves it was a big step and could understand their initial concern completely. After telling them the news, their main concern was my well being. Esme even offered to fly back down to Forks to help me knowing my mother wasn't close by. As nice and loving an offer it was, I couldn't have allowed them to do that. I assured them Edward and Alice and the whole family was being so supportive, it was the best support team I could have asked for.

So now here I sit at breakfast with Charlie, needing to break the news to him face to face. Charlie could sense my obvious sadness as well as Edwards but we had told him that we couldn't discuss anything with Brady in the room.

Brady had been sensing something was off all week. Edward had tried to keep him distracted with activities and taking him out so that he couldn't see me whenever I felt down. He was a kid, he saw the sadness but all he needed was a distraction and he would forget.

"So, how has work been for you?" Charlie asked looking at me, as he took a sip of his coffee. I hesitated a little in my seat considering I hadn't been to work all week. I didn't want to start up with the questions.

"Um…yeah, good. I haven't really been to school all week. I haven't been feeling too well." I gave him an awkward smile as Edward grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a slight squeeze in reassurance.

"Haven't been feeling too well? Why what's wrong?" Charlie asked as he placed both his hands into fists on the table on either side of his plate as he stared intently between Edward and me. He knew if I wasn't at work all week then obviously it wasn't something minor.

I looked over at Edward for assistance. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Just…how bout we discuss this after breakfast, shall we?" Edward asked Charlie as he nodded slightly in Brady's direction, hoping he understood what he meant. Charlie continued staring for a moment before he let out a gust of air and continued eating.

"Grandma Renee's coming!" Brady mentioned excitedly looking at Charlie.

"Really?" Charlie asked turning to me. "Your mothers coming….to Forks?" He asked in shock. I nodded.

"She is actually coming to celebrate Christmas with us. Phil is coming with her." I added.

"Hmmm." Was all Charlie managed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No. I just never thought your mother would come back to Forks…for any length of time."

"I know, me neither. But Brady has stolen her heart and she always said she would want to see him as soon as he got his school break."

It was silence after that and I was nervous about having to repeat my situation again. Edward had to do it so many times on my behalf because I was never able to hold it together long enough to let out the news myself.

After a long and silent breakfast we all finished and Edward helped me clear the table.

"Would you like me to take Brady into his room?" Edward whispered into my ear near the sink. I turned to look him in the eye already fighting back tears.

"I need you to be with me." My voice was already shaking. He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Ok, just let me find something to distract Brady with." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before he walked off to take Brady into his room.

"Look, Bella. What is going on because I'm starting to panic a little here?" Charlie asked as he stood beside me near the sink.

"Dad…I really don't know how to say this….do you want to sit down?" I asked. My voice was dripping with nervousness and I knew I was only making this more difficult.

"Are you sick?" He asked shakily, suddenly his face turning pale.

"No, no, no nothing like that." Shit, I was making this worse. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and was grateful Edward was next to me now.

"Everything going ok?" Edward asked.

"Is she sick Edward?" Charlie asked again looking over at Edward with worry etched all over his face.

"No, Charlie she isn't. It's just that….you want me to say it?" Edward asked turning to me. I nodded as I grasped his hands that were resting against my stomach and held them tight against me.

"Unfortunately, last Saturday while we were having lunch, Bella suffered some cramping in her abdomen so I rushed her to the hospital for a-"

"You lost the baby?" Charlie turned to me, his voice a whisper. I burst into tears and that was confirmation enough for Charlie. I turned into Edwardand buried my face into his chest, letting the pain of loss overcome me once again.

"Oh, Bells…" I felt Charlie hands rub up and down against my back. I heard the sadness in his voice. "Why didn't you call me when she was in hospital?" Charlie asked sadly.

"It was just a check up, we weren't really sure what the results would be and then we didn't want to tell you over the phone so…." Edward tried explaining as he tightened his grip around me.

"I'm so sorry, for the both of you. I knew how much you wanted this child." A loud sob escaped me before I could stop it at Charlie's words. It was true, I wanted this child more than anything.

"How is she holding up? Physically and emotionally?" Charlie asked speaking to Edward once again, knowing too well I was in no position to speak for myself.

"Physically she will need two to three weeks if not more. Emotionally…." Edward trailed off, obviously my crying a representation of my emotional state.

"Bells, I'm sorry if I upset you at thanksgiving when I went off-"

"That's not necessary Charlie. We understand completely, my parents feel the same way. We just wish things had turned out differently…."

~**************************************~

_Two weeks later._

"Seth! I don't want to know that!" I slapped him on the arm as we stood by the candy counter at the theatre. It was my idea to take Brady out to watch a movie as I had been neglecting our time together over the last three weeks after what happened. Seth had just arrived for a visit at my place as we were leaving and so I invited him to tag along. Edward was working. He had done two 36 hour shifts over the last two weeks, including his usual shifts. The poor man was absolutely exhausted and in serious need of some TLC.

"What? I'm just saying." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I need to know what you get up to on your Saturday nights." I laughed as I grabbed our drinks while Seth grabbed the popcorn and twizzlers.

We began heading toward our movie.

"I need a new place. I've been looking but you know in Forks, it's a rarity to find something in a short amount of time, unless someone has died or moved town." He laughed.

"Hey! Oh my god!" I stopped my steps and turned to him, my eyes wide with excitement.

"What?" he asked stopping to face me.

"Brady wait up sweetie!" I called out to him as he kept walking. He stopped and turned back to us. "My house!" I said turning back to Seth, hoping he would understand what I meant.

"What about your house?"

"Well, Edward has asked me to move in with him and I really don't think I could part with our house, you know, it's the house Jake and I moved in to when we got married. He fixed it all up himself. Seth, I couldn't sell it or rent out to strangers."

"What are you saying?" He prodded as I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well, are you planning on renting or buying?"

"Renting, I don't have the money to buy."

"Well then…." I let it hang. His eyes lit up and then a smile played across his dark features.

"You would rent it out to me?" I nodded. "I can understand what you're saying."

"You wouldn't mind living on this side of town?" I said half mockingly, half serious. I wasn't sure if he would leave the reservation.

"Sure I would, if it meant having a place to myself."

"Muuuuuuuuuum!" Brady whined as we were still standing.

"Sorry sweetie." I apologized as we began walking again.

"It's just that…..Seth, this way it sort of stays between us….you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. I totally understand." He paused for a moment and then took a deep breath before he spoke, "Have you moved on Bella?" He asked as we entered the dark theatre and followed Brady who led us to a row in the back. We took our seats in the middle of the row and Brady sat beside me while I sat next to Seth.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I carefully placed our drinks in the cup holders in the arm rests.

"Well….its just that sometimes I think that you are…….still holding on to the past." He explained hesitantly. I turned to look at him, there was just enough light to see his features and expressions.

"What makes you say that?"

"Um…I just worry about you, that's all. I mean, I know you have found someone that makes you happy but sometimes I think maybe you fully haven't let Jacob go."

"You talking about the house?" He just shrugged. "Seth, I think that I have moved on as much as I can for the moment. The house is just too sentimental and I couldn't do that to Jake. I would love to leave it for Brady when he gets older." I explained as I fiddled with the pack of twizzlers.

"Ok, just making sure." He smiled as he gave me a kiss on the side of my head.

The movie started and we settled in to watch it. Seth was hilarious because every few minutes he would comment about the movie, usually something funny that had me clasping my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing.

Once the movie was done, Seth offered to take Brady to the arcade. We made our over to the one that Edward took Peter and Brady to when we first started dating. Seth bought a hundred dollars worth of tickets, absolutely crazy if you ask me. It took them about an hour to spend it all and Brady seemed so happy that I just didn't care, as long as he kept smiling. He seemed to have been really warming up to Seth lately.

I decided to buy us some hotdogs once they had finished. It was the least I could do after Seth spent all that money on Brady. Seth helped me balance the trays of hotdogs and soda back to our bar table. Brady wolfed his down as fast as Seth did. Yes, Brady was definitely part of the Quileute tribe.

Seth dropped us back home as we had gone in his car and then headed home himself. Physically I was feeling much better, my body was pretty much in its final stages of the process. The cramps and pain were gone so I was no longer on the pain killers. Emotionally I was getting there. I did have my moments where I would feel down and where I would be on the brink of tears, but I never actually cried. Other than that I was feeling ok.

I sat down with Brady and read him a few books and played some games with him. I found that I had been so caught up with the pregnancy and telling family and friends and then going through the miscarriage that I hadn't really had any quality time to spend with him and I hated myself for it.

I made us quesadillas for dinner where we ate them on the couch watching cartoons. It was great to see we had this time for just the two of us. I cleaned up after dinner, bathed him and then put him to sleep.

Edward wasn't going to be home till tomorrow evening. It was another 36 hour shift he was doing. He had taken so much time off in the last few weeks and then he was taking time off around Christmas and New Years Eve that he had to put in his time.

Christmas was on Thursday and Renee and Phil were going to be arriving late Tuesday night. I couldn't wait to see her and Phil.

The next day Alice, Rosalie and I along with the kids went Christmas shopping for some last minute things. I loved this kind of thing, the hustle and bustle of people in the stores, the faint sound of Christmas carols playing through the over head speakers and the Christmas decorations wherever you went. It was busy and chaotic but cheerful and happy. Everyone was friendly and in good spirits for the holiday season.

I was tortured through fours of shopping, taking a quick break half way for a snack and then we were off again. Since Brady was going to be in Phoenix during New Years Eve and Alice's kids were going to be with Carlisle and Esme, the couples were going away for four nights to Santa Barbara. It would be great to spend time as couples and just relax. I was really looking forward to it. Apparently it was something they had all done twice in the past years, the last time being when Edward was still with Tanya. It appears that Edward and Tanya ended up getting into a big fight while they were there and it ruined the trip for everyone since Edward and Tanya were both too angry to have enjoyed themselves afterwards.

Alice and Rosalie forced me to buy some lingerie, swimsuits and some _sexier_, as they would put it, outfits. Apparently my current wardrobe was boring.

We finished up around 4pm and I headed home to get started on dinner. Edward would be home at 6pm and I wanted to have a nice little dinner all ready for him. I knew he would be absolutely exhausted.

I made him a nice creamy chicken and mushroom risotto which was one of his favorite dishes. As I was taking the garlic bread out of the grill I heard the front door open. I practically dropped the tray of hot garlic bread on then bench as I was just impatient to see him. I hurried out to the door and found him loosening his tie as he closed the door behind him.

I stood and looked at him as he turned back around. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles around his eyes. Exhausted was an understatement.

"Hey," I said softly with a smile as I approached him and hugged him against me, peppering his chest with sweet kisses.

"Hey baby," His voice sounded tired and forced as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you so much." He cooed as his grip on me tightened.

"Me too." I kissed his chest again. I took in his scent and he smelt good, even after 36 hours in the ER and he still smelt great.

I pulled away and grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Would you like to take a shower first or have dinner?" I asked as I stroked his chest lightly.

"Dinner, I'm absolutely starved….is that risotto I see?" He asked as he walked over to the pan, he had a smile playing at his lips.

"Sure is, with garlic bread and a greek salad, all your favorites." I gushed.

"You're too good, thanks baby." His voice was so tired I really felt sorry for him.

He took his usual spot as I called Brady from his room. He bolted down the hall and into Edward's arms.

"EDWARD!" He yelled as he hugged him tight. Edward laughed as he kissed him and ruffled his hair.

I served up their plates and then did the same for me as I sat down beside Edward. Edward wolfed down his dinner he was so hungry.

I cleaned up dinner while Edward showered and Brady watched cartoons. When Edward finished he sat on the couch in front of the TV wearing just his blue boxers, while I bathed Brady to get ready for bed. By the time I was finished, I found Edward dozed off on the couch in a sitting position. His feet flat on the floor and his head resting on the back of the couch. His mouth hung open just slightly as a soft snore escaped him. He looked so adorable. I covered him with a blanket and then put Brady to bed.

I walked back into the living room and kneeled down beside him on the couch, lightly stroking through his hair in an attempt to wake him up gently. I watched his face carefully as he slept, he looked so relaxed and calm and he almost looked like he was 21 years old. His features were soft and delicate, he looked too peaceful to wake up but I knew he wouldn't be comfortable for much longer on the couch.

"Edward…." I whispered softly as I stroked his hair.

"Hmmmm…." He hummed as he lolled his head toward me but kept his eyes closed.

"Baby….come on, lets get you to bed." His hand lifted up and found my hand blindly, he brought it up to his lips and gave it a feather light kiss as a little smile played across his delicate features.

"I love you…" He mumbled as his lashes fluttered open.

"I love you more…" I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Never…" He smirked. He eventually got up and snuggled into bed. He dozed off as soon as his head met the pillow.

Edward had Monday morning off and he spent it catching up on much needed rest before his evening shift while Brady and I were at school.

It was Tuesday afternoon and I decided to spend lunch in my classroom. Emmett had come in to walk me to the lounge but I told him of my plans to stay in class. Ten minutes later he came back with two sub sandwiches and drinks from a café that was just around the corner from the school. We sat at my desk and ate lunch together.

"You looking forward to Santa Barbara?" I asked as I un-wrapped my sub from the white paper. He nodded as he chewed the massive bite he took from his sub. Once he swallowed he spoke.

"Hell yeah! We have hired this massive beach house there. It will be great, just the adults having a good time." He grinned as he took a sip of his soda. "There is a club there that is holding this huge New Years Eve party that is supposed to go _off _at midnight!"

"Well, I haven't spent a new years eve away from Brady ever so this will be nice…different. I can finally let loose!" I laughed.

"Bella, we all know you have this feisty side that comes out every now and then, I'm assuming when you're with my brother if you get the gist," He waggled his eyebrows at me, "I would love….no correction…_we_ would all love to see that side come out at new years eve." He said cheekily. I blushed as I took a sip from my soda, looking up at him from under my lashes.

"Well, I can't promise you anything but I will try to have fun."

"It's good to let loose every now and then, it's healthy. Especially for you and Alice who both took on motherhood at an early age, it made you grow up quickly, this will give you the chance to act your age." I just shook my head, was I really that reserved? "Don't worry Bella, Rosalie is great at getting people to let go." He snickered.

We continued to talk as we ate, Emmett cracking me up like always. Before we knew it, lunch was over and I had to get back to my students. Renee and Phil were arriving tonight at eight. They initially wanted to stay in a hotel but I offered my house to them while Brady and I stayed with Edward. We still hadn't done anything to Brady's room so we were both hoping he wouldn't be too upset about the sleep over, it was going to be for a few nights.

**EPOV**

I walked out of the examination room just glad my shift had ended. I had two days off to relax and to be honest it was no where near enough. But I had to tell myself that I had almost two weeks off after the 29 of December. It was all worth it in the end if I got to spend some quality time with my Bella.

"Kate, you working over the holidays?" I asked one of the nurses that worked at the hospital as I put away the last patients file. She was a young girl, 24 years old and really friendly. I was told by Dr. Greene that she wanted to ask me out one time until he told her I was in a serious relationship.

"I'm working on Christmas Eve but I have Christmas day off." She smiled as she stood beside me looking for file in the cabinet beside me.

"Well, I probably won't see you till after Christmas then, so….Merry Christmas." She chuckled as she brushed her hair behind her ears.

"It won't be the same without you Dr. Cullen." She blushed, "Working here I mean." She threw in. I laughed lightly.

"I understand."

"You spending it with Bella?" She asked shyly.

"Christmas?"

"Mmhmmm."

"Yeah I am, actually I'm going to be proposing to her on New Years Eve!" I said excitedly. I could feel my lips turning into a shit eating grin as I thought about Bella being my fiancé.

"Really? That's great!" Her face didn't match the excitement of her voice.

"I'm actually going to look for some rings now, I've left it to the last minute I know but I just hadn't the time and our lives have been so chaotic in the last few weeks. But I have my jeweler and he will get anything done for me in the shortest amount of time."

"Do you know what she likes?" She asked as we began walking over to the main reception on our floor.

"Ah…simplicity. She likes simple things...beautiful but simple."

"She is one lucky girl." She said as she looked down at her feet as we walked.

"I think I'm the lucky one in this situation. She is just too perfect for words." I gushed as I tried to fight the grin that had taken permanent residence since I started talking about Bella.

"Ok, well, I won't keep you Dr. Cullen and Merry Christmas." She said shyly.

"Thank you Kate. I hope you have a great holiday." I lolled my head forward in farewell as I turned and headed for my car and to my jeweler.

"Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen!" Aaron greeted me as soon as I entered his store.

"Hey, Aaron! How are you?" I held out my hand and he took it in for a tight hand shake. He was a single man at 36 years old. He didn't believe in marriage himself and he never understood why I did. But he was the best jeweler in town and was always genuine when selling to me.

"Great! What brings you in here? Who's the lucky lady?" He asked with a wink.

"What makes you think I'm here for a lady?" I asked mockingly.

"Come on Edward…that grin on your face and sparkle in your eyes says it all."

"You got me there." I laughed lightly. "Engagement rings…show me what you got." I said straight out. "And I want to see the best you have." I added.

He went to the back and pulled out some of the bigger more expensive rings that he doesn't put on display for safety purposes. He laid out a few for me on a black velvet tray. I had a close look at each one but none of them felt right.

"What else?" I asked as I placed the last one back on the tray. He looked at me for a second thinking deeply.

"Ok, I have one but…it's not cheap." He said hesitantly.

"Is money ever an issue for me?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded his head in agreement and disappeared into the back once again. I scanned the counters looking for a Christmas gift for her. I wanted to get her a charm bracelet, something that would represent her perfectly.

Aaron walked back out with a small black velvet box in his hand. He placed it gently on the counter and opened it up facing me. As soon as I set my eyes on it, I knew it was perfect. It was a white gold band that had little diamonds encrusted half way down the length of it on either side of the main diamond. The main diamond was an _Asscher _cut diamond, held by four claws and was surrounded by smaller diamonds all around it. It was simple, elegant and beautiful, just like my Bella.

"That's it." I said as I carefully lifted it out of the box to take a closer look at it. I just hoped she would like it. I was thinking of calling Alice to see if she could drop by, I appreciated her opinion when it came to things like this.

When I bought Tanya's ring, I had bought Tanya with me and she picked it out. She purposefully picked out the most expensive one, telling me that money shouldn't matter if I really loved her. And it didn't. But that fact that she deliberately wanted an expensive one without actually looking at the design of it pissed me off. When she left she took the ring with her, I'm sure it would have given her a nice little deposit on a house somewhere.

"It is a beautiful ring. Its cut disperses and reflects light through the top of the stone in a display of brilliance of fire. You will see that shine from a mile away." He explained.

"Then perfect, as if Bella needed anything more to help her stand out." I laughed mostly to myself.

"Do you know her ring size?"

"Ah…not really." I smiled and shrugged. "She has small hands and her fingers are quite narrow so it would definitely be one of the smallest sizes, probably your second smallest.

"Why don't you find out Dr. Cullen, somehow, and then get back to me." He laughed at my lack of knowledge.

"Ok, maybe I'll get Alice to find out somehow. When could you have this ready?"

"Within two days from when you give her size."

"Ok, sure. Thank you so much."

He helped me pick out a charm white gold bracelet and a few charms that I felt represented something about the each of us. I was going to bring Brady in, when I pick up the ring so that he could pick out a charm for her to attach as well.

I hurried back home and made it back by five. I found Bella tidying up around the place and Brady sitting in front of the TV.

I sneaked up on her from behind as she wiped down a kitchen bench, "Hey baby," I whispered close to her ear as I snaked my arms around her little waist.

She leaned her head back on my shoulder and relaxed into my arms.

"Hey, I missed you." She said as she turned herself in my arms till she was facing me and placed her hands around my neck.

"You should be resting, not working you ass off."

"I wish, Renee and Phil will be arriving in about 3 hours and I just want to make sure everything is perfect for them. I had to change the sheets on our bed."

"Our little virgin sheets," I snickered since we hadn't done anything on them in four weeks.

"Yep," she sighed as she leaned her head on my chest. "I can't wait till I have some time with you, I haven't seen you all that much lately."

"I know, but from the 29th, you're stuck with me for almost two full weeks. You have me all to yourself." I leaned down and gave her soft kiss on her lips. She always tasted so sweet and her lips were always so soft and inviting.

"Do you know where we're going out for dinner?" She asked.

"I thought we would take them to this nice little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. If they're up to it, they might be tired."

"Alright, we'll play it by them."

We spent the next couple of hours finishing the cleaning and packing Bella and Brady's bags for their five night stay at my place. I was thrilled to have them at my place but I was a little concerned about Brady. I helped him pack and even told him to pack a few toys that he could take with him and even leave there if he wanted to. I packed his x-box and a few games, anything that would somehow make his stay a little easier on him.

By seven we were on the road to the airport. We got to their arrival gate and waited. Bella was nervous and excited all at the same time. She couldn't wait to see her mum and Phil. I was a nervous wreck, even though a part of me told me that getting their approval would be easier than Charlie.

I had dressed myself in some nice jeans and a grey button down top. Bella wore her skinny jeans that made her ass look so freakin sexy that I couldn't stop looking at it. She paired it with a white singlet and a black fitted jacket on top, her hair left down to cascade down her shoulders, she always looked like a goddess.

After our ten minute wait, the display board announced the arrival of their flight and soon after passengers started filing out. I lifted Brady onto my shoulders so that he could see over the crowd of people that were waiting also.

"There's NANNA!" Brady shouted as he began bouncing lightly on my shoulders. I tried to still him but kept going in the excitement so I decided to let him down. Bella threw herself at her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as I heard her cry. Renee wrapped her arms around Bella and cried into her shoulder also. Brady ran up to Phil who picked him up and hugged him tight.

Bella was right, Phil was a big tall guy. Heavy built around the shoulders, the perfect body for a baseball player. I stood awkwardly waiting for either one of them to free so I could introduce myself. Bella let go of her mother the same time Phil put Brady down, who crashed into his Renee's leg for a tight hug. Bella wiped her eyes as she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Mum…Phil, this is Edward Cullen." I held out my hand to Phil, as Renee's hands were busy holding Brady to her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said politely as I shook Phil's hand.

"Likewise. We've heard such great things about you." Phil smiled back at me. Renee finally put Brady down and she walked right up to me and hugged me to my surprise. I hugged her back, happy about her acceptance of me already.

"It's so great to finally put a face to the description." She gushed as she pulled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Dwyer."

"Please, call me Renee, there are no formalities here." She laughed lightly. "Bella wasn't exaggerating when she said you're the most beautiful man she had ever seen." I looked over at Bella who buried her face into my arm in embarrassment. I just chuckled as I turned back to Renee and ran a hand through my hair nervously. What do you say to something like that? Luckily Bella finally spoke.

"If you're hungry we wouldn't mind going out for dinner…unless you're too tired...."

"No, we would love to." Renee said with a smile.

"Great, I hope you like Italian." I mentioned.

"We love it!" Renee said excitedly. I noticed she was a very bubbly person. I'd hate to see her and Alice together in the same room, it would be too overwhelming.

We waited for their luggage by the conveyor belt, it was only one suitcase. I carried it out to my car and we all filed in.

I drove straight to Port Angeles and to the Italian restaurant that was called, _La Bella_. We were led over to a table and we were given some menus to look at.

"What would you recommend Edward?" Phil asked as he looked at me from on top of his menu.

"Hmmm….anything. I've tried about three dishes from the menu, I usually just get the same thing. The mushroom ravioli is nice, the marinara is really good too."

"I like my meat." Phil laughed.

"Ok," I chuckled, "Then, all the red meat on there should be great."

We ordered our food and I ordered a bottle of white wine for our table.

"So, tell us a little about yourself Edward." Renee suggested as she took a sip of her wine.

"Ok, I was born and grew up in Forks till I was ten years old. My father is a heart surgeon and he got offered a job in Chicago at the Michael Reese Hospital. So our family moved out to Chicago where I went to high school and graduated from Chicago University. I'd always loved Forks, I like small towns. So, I moved back out here after my degree and started my training at the Forks Community Hospital." Bella placed her hand on my thigh under the table and rubbed it lovingly as she stared at me with a smile.

"Wow, that's great. And your siblings live here too?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, my sister, Alice, met her husband Jasper back in Chicago during high school and she had always loved Forks also. She wanted to live back here so they came out here and tried it out and Jasper fell in love with it. Emmett just followed us out here so that he could be close to us."

"Emmett works at Forks Elementary with me. He is the sports coordinator." Bella mentioned.

We continued to talk and laugh as our entrees were brought out. Renee and Phil were both easy to get along with, very laid back and light hearted.

"Bella told me how you two met. It happened on two occasions by pure coincidence, isn't that right?" Renee laughed.

"Yeah it did. I believe it was fate bringing us together. I remember the first time I saw her in that grocery store, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had even laid eyes upon." I said turning to Bella who was blushing profusely. "She has a hard time believing that." I added as I kept my eyes on her. I lifted my hand and brushed it over her cheek lightly as I smiled softly at her.

Phil cleared his throat snapping us out of it. It was my turn to blush as I laughed nervously.

"See the effect she has on me?"

"I can totally see the effect you have on her." Renee said as she looked lovingly at her daughter before giving her a little wink.

"Did it bother you she had a child?" Phil asked seriously.

"Not at all. I actually found that more attractive. I saw the way she was around Brady when I met her in the grocery store. It just showed me how gentle and loving she was."

Our mains finally arrived and we continued to talk as we ate. Phil talked to me all about baseball and I told him he would get along great with Emmett and Jasper. We agreed we would try and fit in a game while they were here if the weather allowed it.

We finished off our dinner and then I drove us all back to Bella's house. Bella helped her mum settle in while I had a beer with Phil in the lounge while Brady laid his head in my lap and fell asleep.

"She seems really happy. The happiest I have ever seen her since…you know." Phil noticed. I nodded.

"I'm glad I was able to show her how to live again. I've never been happier to be honest. I don't think I could have found anyone more perfect….I was engaged before, I'm not sure if Bella mentioned that. This feels different, very different. We are so effortless, we just fall into place." I found that talking to Phil was easy, he was laid back and I didn't find him intimidating at all. He was easy to get along with.

"I see that. I'm sure Renee does too."

Renee and Bella walked back out of the bedroom and they spotted Brady. Renee grinned at me, obviously noticing my closeness with Brady.

We said our goodbyes and I carried Brady to the car and headed back to _our _home.

He didn't wake up so I put him in the spare room that he didn't want to sleep in last time. I grabbed some of the stuffed toys he had brought with him and laid them around him on the bed, hoping that would help if he woke up. I was hoping that once we get back from Phoenix I would take him to pick out some paint colors so that I could paint his room for him.

I changed into my boxers and climbed into bed while I waited for Bella. Bella walked out in her panties and a tight tank top. My eyes almost bulged out of my head when I saw her. She had been sleeping in her pajamas for the past four weeks. It was like seeing her for the first time all over again. She blushed a little as she made her way to the bed and climbed in beside me.

I knew that if I touched her it would take all my fucking restraint not to pound into her.

"Hey," she said shyly as she lay on her side facing me.

"Hey," I breathed trying not to think of the sheer material separating me from her assets.

"What did you think of Renee and Phil?" She asked with a lazy smile.

"I really like them. They're really easy to get along with."

"My mum loved you." She smiled.

"Everyone loves me, remember?" I smirked.

"Arrogant." She mumbled. I just chuckled.

She lifted her hand that she wasn't sleeping on and began stroking through my hair, a slight smile playing at her lips. I moaned as I enjoyed the feel of her fingers through my hair. My eyes closed, it was so relaxing. I didn't feel her leaning in till her lips were against mine, soft but passionate.

She pulled away too soon and buried her head into my chest.

"Goodnight Edward…"

"Sweet dreams baby." I gave her one last kiss on the forehead before I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up a while later and found the bed beside me empty. I took a quick glance at the clock and it read 3.15am. The bathroom light was off so I got out of bed to look for Bella. I checked in Brady's room thinking he might have woken up and she was in there with him, but Brady was alone and sound asleep.

I went downstairs and saw a faint light emitting from the direction of the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes as I approached the light and found Bella with her back turned to me at a bench.

She was standing in her tank top and lacy panties and my dick hardened immediately. I did a little readjusting as I walked up to her. She looked so damn sexy, I felt like just bending her over the bench and taking her from behind.

"Hey," My voice croaked out. She jumped slightly as she turned around and clamped her hand over her heart.

"You scared me!" She laughed. I walked up to her and hugged her against me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I gave her a kiss on the top of her head before letting her turn back around to finish what looked like sandwich.

"You're hungry?" I asked as I leaned against the bench beside her. She looked over at me and blushed.

"Yeah, I didn't eat that much at dinner and so I thought I would make a ham sandwich." She explained as she layered on the cheese and tomato over the ham. "Would you like one?" She asked turning to me.

"Nope."

She finished making her sandwich and we took our seats at the breakfast bar where she ate. It was great seeing her finally eat properly again. We talked about Christmas and New Years Eve. I could say I was excited about New Years Eve but that would just be an understatement. She was going to be my fiancé and I couldn't wait for that. I would be the happiest man on the face of the earth.

She finished her sandwich but we continued to talk, the both of us not seeming so tired. She swiveled her stool around so that she was facing me, I was already facing her as I watched her eat. I watched her talk but I wasn't really listening, my eyes were focused on her plump pink lips as she spoke and occasionally licked them. She was so beautiful and sexy I couldn't believe how lucky I was sometimes. Her breasts were snug in that tight baby blue tank top she wore, her nipples pushing against the sheer fabric. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

"I just hope the weather will……" She drifted off as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her stool to stand between my legs. I gazed into her eyes trying to show her just how much I wanted her at that moment.

"Edward…." She moaned as I grazed my tongue along her ear while my hands grabbed that tight ass of hers and gave it a squeeze. Her hands caressed my bare chest as I pulled her ear lobe between my lips. I let my tongue trace a lazy trail from her ear along her jaw and to her mouth where I devoured her lips with a passionate and lust filled kiss.

"Bella," I breathed against her lips. I was so ready for her, my dick was throbbing for her wet centre. I thrust her against my erection causing a little gasp to escape her.

"I want to fuck you Bella." I whispered as I moved my mouth down her neck. "I've missed that tight pussy of yours." I growled. I let my teeth nip at the skin on her neck, as my tongue gave it light licks at the same time.

I let one of my hands move from her ass, trail up over her stomach and under her tank top. I lifted my hand up, pushing her top up with it as I went till her breasts were exposed. She let out a long breath as my hand cupped over one of her breasts. I pinched her nipple between my fingers and then gave it a light pull.

I leaned my head down and bit down lightly on one emitting a tiny gasp from her. I sucked on the puckered nipple, occasionally giving it little flicks with my tongue as she arched her back into my mouth.

Her hands found my hair and she roughly pushed my head away from her chest so that she could crash her lips to mine. Her tongue found mine instantly as we both panted against each other.

"Edward," She breathed against my mouth. I wanted to lift her on the kitchen bench and do her there but I knew that Brady could walk in. So I lifted her up by her ass so that her legs were wrapped around my waist and carried her into the laundry. I sat her down gently on the washing machine without breaking from our kiss. My hands trailed down her legs and to the hem of her panties.

"Please…" she panted as she lifted her herself enough for me to pull them down her legs.

"You want me?" I breathed as I kneeled down in front of her. She nodded as her eyes found mine. I pushed her legs apart and a deep moan escaped me as I caught sight of her wet and slick pussy.

I leaned in and took a soft lick from bottom to top and she gasped. I flicked my tongue against her swollen bud and she threw her head back from pleasure. A few more flicks and then I sucked it…hard, causing her to writhe slightly against my mouth as she tried to deal with the pleasure that was overtaking her.

I lifted both her legs and rested them on my shoulders before I plunged my tongue into her, fucking her hard with my tongue.

She gasped and moaned loudly as I went, her hands in my hair pushing me further into her. She tasted so fucking sweet that I felt I couldn't get enough. I added a finger with my tongue and quickened my pace, moaning against her heat as I enjoyed each thrust of my tongue.

"Edward…I'm so close…" She moaned. I plunged another finger in and began to pump her roughly, enjoying the moans escaping those pink plump lips of hers.

"Bella…come for me…" I panted as I kept going till I felt her walls clenching around my tongue and fingers. I pulled my fingers out but kept going with my tongue as I lapped up all her fucking sweet juices. She tasted sensational. Once she had calmed, I pulled out and stood up and devoured her mouth again. Her hands went straight to the hem of my boxers where she roughly pulled them down.

"I need you now Edward….now," she panted against my lips. I pulled them down all the way and stepped out them. She grasped my hard erection within her small hand and placed it at her entrance, coating the tip with her juices.

"Ready?" I asked as I kissed along her neck. In answer she thrust her herself forward, swallowing my dick into her tightness. I let out a fucking loud moan as it had been so long. I began diving into her as her legs wrapped around my waist, her heels digging into my ass to push me further into her.

"Fuck…that feels so good…" She moaned as I thrust her hard and rough. It had been so long for the both of us that it was a need as much as a want.

"Are you close?" I panted as I continued to dive into her. I was fighting back my own release for her sake. It had been so long for me that I wasn't going to last long.

"Yeah, just please…harder…" I thrust harder, enjoying the sounds of our skin slapping against one another. Her walls began to clench and so my thrusts became frantic till I let go at the same time she exploded. I exploded deep into her as her head fell against my shoulder, her breathing heavy as she tried to come down from her climax.

I pulled back to look at her once we had both calmed.

"I love you Bella," I stroked the side of her flushed cheek as she smiled lazily at me.

"I love you Edward," she whispered.

I hugged her against me and just enjoyed her warmth before we cleaned ourselves up. She had gone on another pill that was supposed to be better for her so we took our chances without a condom. Even though we weren't looking to conceive any time soon if it did happen we would be more than happy.

We went back to bed and snuggled into one another. I was glad we were back on track with our lives. Hopefully from here on it would be smooth sailing…

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Boring? Let me know!**_

_**There are a few unresolved issues still with the whole Billy thing, we will be hearing from him soon. **_

_**Review and make me very happy!!!! Pretty please**_

_**Reviews are better than sex with Edward on top of a washing machine....just a little....ok maybe just as good...: )  
**_


	31. Christmas Blessings

_**A/N - Back for another chapter and i couldn't be happier!!! I learned this week there is something called 'Reality' and it exists outside of fan fiction. Yeah right...who really cares?**_

_**Big thanks and love to my reviewers for your kind words. And thankyou to all those that take time to read this story, it means so much to me. I've been getting alot of people adding me to story alerts this week and that excites me to no end.**_

_**This Story is coming to an end *tear* i assuming another five chapters or so. I hate to part with these characters, they're like my babies.**_

_**Virtual family!! You all know who you are and this week, i finally got to hear you pretty voices!**_

_**This Chapter starts on Christmas Eve.**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight including Edward...sucks i know.  
_

* * *

**Christmas Blessings  
**

**BPOV**

"Can I at least open one?"

"No sweetie. Tomorrow morning you can open all of them."

"But I want to open one now!" Brady whined for the millionth time tonight.

"How about we let him open just one of the small ones?" Edward suggested looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"YES! Please mummy! Please! Please!" Brady started jumping on the spot in front of me, pleading with his big brown eyes.

"Ok, ok, but just one." I finally agreed.

"YES!" He bolted off for the living room where the Christmas tree was that Brady, Edward and I had put up only about two weeks ago. Edward had never really bothered with it since he lived alone. It was small and the decorations he had weren't that many, but we managed to make the best out of what he had. I made a note for next year that I would have to buy a whole new one with new decorations.

"Let's go," Edward gave me a soft kiss as he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to follow Brady.

We walked into the living room and found him huddled around the presents, peeking at the tags on each one.

"That one with the green ribbon on the side is yours." I pointed out as Edward sat us down on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"Ok," Brady began as he sat himself beside the tree with a huge grin plastered across his face. He took a deep breath as if it was going to jump up at him before he ripped the wrapping paper off impatiently.

Edward and I watched with smiles on our faces as we watched Brady's facial expressions change as he opened his gift.

"BATTLESHIP!" He squealed as he flipped the box over and over, scanning it closely. Edward and I chuckled as we watched his excitement.

"I guess I did well on that one didn't I?" Edward said into my ear. He had suggested that every kid on the planet loves battleship, so I went out and bought it for him.

"You always do well," I smiled back as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Can we play now?!" Brady jumped up with the battleship in his hands and threw it into Edward's lap. "Open it!" He bounced in impatience.

"Sweetie, everyone is arriving shortly so we can't play with you now. I'm sure you can play with Peter when he gets here." I suggested as I let myself up.

"Ok," he whined as he attempted to open it.

"Could you help me baby?" I called over to Edward. He nodded before giving Brady a little kiss on the top of his head and then followed me into the kitchen. We had invited everyone over for Christmas Eve for a light dinner, more like finger food really. Just a casual get together so everyone could get to know each other properly. Christmas lunch was going to be at Carlisle's and Esme's house. They had arrived early this morning and I couldn't wait to see them.

I pulled out all the pastries that I had spent all day making out of the oven and let them cool on a wire rack. Once that was done, I placed in my tomato and basil tart and the hot chicken wings. Edward made the dressings for all the salads so that they were ready to add to the salads once everyone arrived.

The door bell rang and Edward and I both went to answer the door. Edward looked really good in his black slacks and a green button down shirt. I wore my fitted black slacks and matched them with a dark blue sheer long sleeved shirt that had buttons half way down the front. My hair was left out but pulled back at the front. Our outfits were comfortable but appropriate.

"Hey mum, dad!" Edward hugged Esme as she stepped in. Her eyes were on me with a huge grin on her face.

She pulled out of his grasp and hugged me…tight. "Oh, Bella! You look stunning!" She gushed as she pulled back just enough to look at me. I could feel my cheeks burning with my blush.

"Thank you."

"Bella, so good to finally see you again!" Carlisle stepped forward and gave me a hug also, gentler than Esme's though.

"Alright, come right in." Edward gestured with his hands. He grabbed my hand and held it in his as we led his parents back into the living room. We poured them each a glass of wine and then Brady walked in looking really shy.

"Brady!" Esme jumped up from the couch handing her glass to Carlisle so she could kneel down in front of Brady and give him a hug. It was amazing how close they seemed to be with him. It felt really good to see them accept him so easily just like Peter and Charlotte. He hugged her back and murmured a shy "Hello aunty Esme," in reply. He timidly shook Carlisle's hand with a soft "Hi Uncle Carlisle." I felt like scooping him up into my arms and kissing him because he was so adorable.

Everyone arrived soon after. I had even invited Seth and made sure he would come. He was spending Christmas day with his family so I wanted him to at least spend Christmas Eve with me.

I introduced Renee and Phil to Esme and Carlisle. They seemed to all get along great from the get go. Charlie interacted with Renee and Phil just fine even though in the past it always seemed a little awkward between them.

Rosalie and Alice helped me set out the food on the dining table, while Jasper took care of everyone's drinks. Everyone helped themselves to a plate of food. The parents took their seats at the dining table while the rest of us sat down in the lounge on the couches and chatted amongst ourselves.

"Far out Bella, it's been ages since I've had one of these!" Seth exclaimed as he took a bite out of his beef Samoa.

"She is a fantastic cook isn't she?" Edward added as he smiled over at me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and enjoyed cuddling up to him. I felt like my love for him just grew more with each passing day if that were even possible.

"Oh! Seth, I still haven't told Edward what we discussed the other day." I remembered all of a sudden. Seth immediately knew what I was talking about as he nodded at me. Edward looked confusingly between Seth and me waiting for us to elaborate.

"Well," I began as I turned to face Edward, "Seth was mentioning the other day how he is looking for a place to rent out. So, I suggested he stay at my place making it perfect for me to move in with you!" I finished with a grin knowing this was great news for Edward. Edward looked over at Seth with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You'll move in to her place?" Edward asked Seth. Seth nodded as he took a swig of his beer. "That's great! How soon could you move in?" Edward asked before he kissed the side of my head.

"As soon as she let's me in." Seth laughed.

"Probably within the next few weeks as there is a lot for me to organize." I said smiling at Edward. I was so excited that I could finally move in with him.

"Yo, any more of that quiche left?" Emmett yelled over to me.

"Should be." I answered. His eyes lit up as he walked to the dining room.

I got up and took my plate to the sink and found Esme and Renee already in there cleaning everything up.

"Please, don't do anything. It will all take me two seconds to do." I pleaded as I turned the water off as Esme was rinsing a dish to place in the dish washer.

"Don't be silly, we are almost done. You go and entertain my son." Esme laughed.

"You did very well Bella." Renee kissed me as she emptied the left over salad into a smaller bowl.

"Thanks mum."

I walked back outside and sat down next to Edward and snuggled into his side. I tucked my feet beside me as I leaned my head onto his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. I didn't care what any one thought, at that moment all I wanted to do was be in Edward's hold. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder to pull me in closer to his side as his other hand held onto my hand that was around his waist.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you more."

"Never," He always said that. He truly believed that he loved me more but I didn't think that was possible.

"Our flight leaves 10am Monday morning and we're all meeting at Jasper's place got it?" Emmett said as he sat on the coffee table in front of where Edward and I were sitting.

"Sure," Edward answered.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Alice clapped as he walked over to us and sat next to Emmett.

"Bring your swimmers. This place has an indoor pool and Jacuzzi!" Emmett grinned.

"It's not that place we went to last time is it?" Edward asked sounding worried.

"Nah man. It's close to other place though, but this place is bigger."

"Hey baby I'll be right back, ok?" Edward whispered in my ear as he began pulling away.

"Everything ok?"

"Perfect." He kissed my forehead and then got up and headed toward the dining room.

**EPOV**

I made my way to the dining room and tried to swallow down my nerves with step I took. I wasn't sure why I was even nervous because it wasn't like I was in a situation where I had to do this but I wanted to, I wanted to do this the proper way.

I found Charlie, Carlisle and Phil sitting around the dining table drinking beer and laughing. It was great to see them all getting along so great. I approached them slowly hoping I wouldn't screw this up.

"Hey," I began, to get their attention. They looked up at me and smiled. "Could I speak to Charlie and Phil for a moment please?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Sure son, would you like me to get Renee for you?" I smiled at my dad and nodded. He knew what I was planning on doing.

"Please."

"Ok," Carlisle got up and walked to the kitchen. Phil and Charlie looked over at me expectantly; especially Charlie who looked really serious and knew something was up.

I took a seat opposite Charlie and adjacent to Phil who was sitting at the head of the table. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I've done this before, I shouldn't be so nervous.

"Would you like another drink?" I asked hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you I'm ok." Phil smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Charlie added as he took a long swig of his beer.

Renee finally walked in giving me a huge smile as she took a seat next to Charlie. She was such an easy lady to feel comfortable around.

"Ok, so obviously I have all three of you here for a reason," I began sounding more nervous than I should. "As you know, Bella and I have been dating for three months now and we both agree that we have never been so sure of anything in all our lives." They were all listening intently. Charlie was the only one that had a light scowl on his face. He knew where I was going with this. He was such an over protective father.

"I love Bella with every part of my being and I am not exaggerating when I say that. Bella and Brady are my life, they make me complete and they bring me nothing but pure happiness and joy…"

"Oh my god!" Renee murmured as she clasped a hand over her mouth. Tears were glistening in her eyes. She knew where I was going with this.

"I want to do this the right way in respect to all three of you. What I'm trying to say is…" I chuckled nervously as I wasn't sure how to ask the question. Renee extended her hand over the table and placed it on top of mine giving me a nod in reassurance. I smiled at her and took a deep breath before I continued.

"I would like to ask for Bella's hand in marriage." I breathed out. Renee squealed making me laugh lightly at her. Phil tapped me on the shoulder lovingly with a grin and Charlie continued to stare at me for second, as if trying to comprehend what I was saying.

"Edward," Renee stood up from her seat and walked over to me. I stood up and she gave a tight hug as tears streamed down her face. "I couldn't have been happier for the two of you. She could have never found anyone more perfect than you for her." She pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes. "You make her happy. You have brought our Bella back and for a while I thought I would never see our Bella again but you did it. And she is glowing with love and I see how she looks at you Edward. Thank you…for everything." She smiled up at me with tears of joy streaming down her face. She even got me a little teary eyed but I blinked them back, not really wanting to cry in front of everyone.

Phil came up behind Renee and grinned at me, "You're perfect for her, like Renee said…We haven't seen Bella so happy in such a long time. Welcome to the family," He laughed as he gave me a man hug.

"Thank you so much, you have all been so nice and accepting. I know this may be hard for all of you because it is so soon but we are both ready for this." Charlie appeared to my side and I turned to face him, a little worried at what he might say. It was no secret that Charlie wasn't an easy man to impress so I was expecting him to tell me it was all too early and we would be crazy to rush into marriage like this, except, he surprised me with what he said.

"Edward," He was uncomfortable, I knew from his stance and his voice, "I do believe this is all quick for the both of you to be taking such a huge step, especially considering everything you have both been through together and separately….But….to see my baby smile again, to laugh again and to feel loved again…I could never thank you enough." He stopped for a second to clear his throat. "I've seen the way you treat her, the way you look at her and I know just how much you love her and just how much she loves you. You have my full blessing Edward." He tapped me on the shoulder giving me a little smile. I held out my hand for a hand shake knowing he wasn't into hugging and all that. He shook it, placing his other hand on top of our two hands and murmured a 'thank you' before he let go.

We all stood and continued to talk. Renee asked me all about when and how I was going to propose. I kept the 'how' a secret and partly because I wasn't even sure exactly how I was going to do it. I felt like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I knew now that all was left of me was the proposing part and I wasn't nervous, because I knew without a doubt how much Bella and me wanted this. A few more minutes of talking and I made my escape. I was missing my Bella.

I walked into the living room and found her sitting next to Alice on the couch talking and laughing. It was so great to see how close to Alice she had become. She spotted me and smiled over at me before she got up without saying anything to anyone else and walked over to me. I held out my arms for her and took her in for tight hug. I could never get over just how much I loved her. We stood in the middle of the living room hugging, getting the eye from Alice who was trying not to laugh at us.

I eventually pulled her over to the arm chair and sat her in my lap while Rosalie served everyone coffee and desert. Bella would've gotten up and helped if I had let her, but she felt too good in my lap to let go. I was even hard just by her presence so I didn't want her getting up and having everyone see the massive tent I was pitching.

The parents joined us for coffee and we all talked comfortably, Bella resting her head on my shoulder while she talked with everyone. After about an hour and a half everyone got up to leave. We all said our farewells and walked everyone to the door. Bella got Brady ready for bed while I tidied up a little. I had taken Brady earlier in the day to pick up Bella's charm bracelet and give Aaron Bella's ring size that Alice had gotten for me.

I took a quick shower and waited for Bella in bed. I could hear her talking with Brady in the other room and after about ten minutes of still hearing them I got up to check on them. I tapped lightly on the door before I peeked in. I found Bella sitting on the edge of the bed facing Brady. Brady was tucked under the covers but had his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face.

"Everything ok?" I asked as I stepped in.

"No," Bella sighed, "He doesn't want to sleep here." She said looking over at me briefly.

I walked over to them and sat down on the other side of the bed facing Brady.

"What's the matter little guy?"

"I don't want to sleep in this room. It's big and scary." He frowned looking down at his lap.

"What makes you think it's scary?" I asked hoping to help him a little.

"I don't know," He mumbled.

"Hmmm…you have your toys with you, does that help?"

He shook his head as he looked over at me.

"Ok, would you like to sleep in our room tonight then?" I offered.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Ok, little buddy, lets go."

I helped him out of bed and walked him into our room with Bella following us. We all climbed into bed and under the covers. Brady snuggled up against me which had me grinning like a fool. Bella noticed and leaned over to give me quick kiss on the cheek as she was so happy to see Brady being so affectionate.

Bella and I got woken up by Brady the next morning bouncing on the bed between us on his knees. He was cheering, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Bella groaned as she tried to sit herself up. I pulled Brady down and began tackling him, causing him to scream in laughter. It was great waking up to the music of his laugh.

I eventually let him go to let him settle down a little.

"Merry Christmas little buddy."

"Merry Christmas Edward! Love you." He threw himself on me and gave me the tightest hug and kiss on the cheek before he let go and jumped onto Bella and gave her a tight hug and kiss also.

"Merry Christmas Mummy! I love you."

"Merry Christmas and I love you too sweetie. Are you ready for your presents?"

"YES!"

"Ok, beat us down there and we'll meet you there in a second. Don't run down the stairs please." Bella added. She was always so adorable when she ordered Brady around like that.

He jumped out of bed and hurried out of the room and I could tell he was fighting the urge to run.

Bella looked over at me with a cheeky smile as she got on her knees and made her way over to me and straddled my lap.

"Merry Christmas Edward," She purred as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly. My hands went to her ass where I grinded her against my erection.

"Merry Christmas baby," I breathed against her lips as I darted my tongue out to lick across her bottom lip. She opened up for me immediately and her hands found my hair where she pulled me deeper into her mouth. She began to voluntarily grind herself against my now painfully hard erection. Her kiss became needier as our breathing picked up.

She moaned into my mouth as I tilted my head to deepen our kiss. I let one of my hands trail to her front and underneath her pajamas pants and under her silk panties.

"Fuckkk," I breathed.

She moaned loudly as I rubbed her swollen clit causing her to grind harder against my dick. I wanted her so fucking bad at this moment I wasn't sure I could stop. She continued to grind harder and in circular motions as I pulled away from her mouth for air. It felt so good it felt like I could just cum from doing just this.

Without warning Bella pushed herself off of me and climbed off my lap. I groaned loudly in annoyance but she just chuckled at me.

"I'm sorry but he's waiting downstairs and we can't do this here." She brushed her hands through her bed hair and smiled apologetically at me.

"That's ok. That was the best Merry Christmas I have ever gotten," I smiled crookedly at her.

"Ok, downstairs before I jump you again." She slapped me on the leg before she jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

I got out of bed and I looked down to notice that I was pitching quite a fucking massive tent. I wasn't sure how I was going to hide this from Brady when I went down so I decided to quickly make the bed while I waited for Bella, anything to get my mind off of what had just happened.

Just as I was finishing Bella walked out still in her pajamas but her hair was tied into a messy bun and her face looked refreshed.

"Let's go," She grabbed my hand and we made our way downstairs.

Brady looked guilty when we walked into the living room and I realized that was because he had already opened one of his presents from Bella and me. It was the 'Bionicle' Lego set.

"That's ok, I'm surprised you didn't have them all open." Bella laughed as she began to pull out all of Brady's gifts from under the tree. There were four more for him to open from Bella and I and he loved each and every one of them, squealing in excitement as soon as he saw what they were.

Once he was done I pulled out Bella's gift that I had hidden near the back of the tree so she wouldn't see it and start asking questions. She looked at me with a smile as I lifted the little box up to her. She hesitated, "What's this?"

"It's for you," I stated pushing it toward her encouraging her to take it.

"Ok," She smiled shyly as she took it out of my hands.

I sat down beside her on the couch while I watched her delicately try to unwrap it. I chuckled at her.

"Just rip it open Bella," She smiled up at me before ripping the paper off. She gasped when she saw it was a little deep blue velvet box.

"Edward," She breathed, "Please don't tell me you spent a lot of money on-"

"Hey, just open it and nothing is ever too much money for you. Just open it." I said rubbing my hand along her thigh innocently.

She slowly clipped the box open, "Oh, Edward," She looked up at me with the biggest grin on her face before she carefully pulled the bracelet out and dangled it onto her palm to take a closer look at the charms.

"You like it?" I asked hesitantly, worried she may hate it.

"I love it, it's beautiful." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, I hummed into her warm mouth. She tasted just like mint. She pulled away and sat in my lap as she told me to put it on her.

"I had Brady come with me and pick out some charms." I began to explain as I balanced each charm on my finger as I showed her, "This little car, no surprise is from Brady," we both chuckled. "This little strawberry, I picked that out because you always smell like strawberries." I nuzzled my nose into her hair and took a long sniff. She giggled as I pulled back, "See, strawberries," I laughed. "There is a book since you love reading so much and 'B' for Bella, another 'B' for Brady and 'E' for me!" I laughed. "And a heart, cliché I know but my heart is forever with you." She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're just so perfect Edward. You always know what to say or do to make me feel so loved." She leaned in and kissed my jaw tenderly before wrapping her arms around my neck. "I want to stay like this forever." She murmured into my neck.

"Ok," she said pulling back and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Give me one second." She got up and hurried up to the bedroom. Within a minute she was back downstairs puffing a little at being so quick. She was carrying quite a large box in her hands and I looked at her questioningly wondering what could possibly be in there. She saw the confused expression on my face and giggled.

"Take it and I really hope you like it." She said biting her bottom lip. I took the box off her and wow it was heavy. I placed it on the couch beside me, stood up and grabbed her face with both my hands and kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled back just enough to look at her, keeping her face cradled in my hands.

"Whatever you give me I will love it because it is from you. You could get me a toilet roll and I would cherish it ok?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

She chuckled and nodded at me. So I pulled her beside me on the couch and grabbed the box and placed into my lap.

"This thing is heavy." I stated as I opened the top of the box. I looked inside and my eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"Fu….Shit!" I exclaimed and then quickly put my hand over my mouth remembering Brady was in the room. Brady heard and jumped up to see what was causing that reaction that from me. "Bella!"

I reached my hands inside and pulled out the 'Seattle Seahawks NFL authentic full sized helmet.'

"Whoa! A football helmet!" Brady exclaimed just as excited as I was.

"Holy Moly!" I couldn't get over it. "How did you get this?" I asked in awe as I scanned the helmet in my hands. "What?! It's even got Matt Hasselbeck's signature on it!"

"I bought it off an auction on the internet. I really wasn't sure what to get you but Rosalie said that I could never go wrong with sports memorabilia, so…."

"This is great. Fu…I'm speechless…I love it. Thanks baby." I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Well, I'm glad you like it then." She smiled.

"Like it?! This is freaking great!"

After I got over the shock we all went to my office where I placed it into my glass display case that I had in there. It held other types of memorabilia from the 'Mariners', the 'Seahawks' and even the 'Chicago Cubs' from my days back when I lived in Chicago. Once I was able to focus again, we went to get breakfast ready.

Bella and I made breakfast together and sneaked in kisses whenever we could. I was booming inside at the gift she gave me. She was going to get a massive thank you she will never forget for that.

We had our breakfast and then we all got ready for church. We weren't regular Sunday church goers but Bella and I decided the least we could do was go on Christmas. There was a small church not far from my place so we went there.

The service was beautiful and I thoroughly enjoyed it. It felt good to give my time for once. From church we headed straight over to my child home where Carlisle and Esme were having Christmas lunch.

Jasper and Alice and their kids were already there when we arrived. We did our greetings to everyone and shortly after Emmett and Rosalie arrived.

I wanted to show Bella around the house especially my old bedroom. I told my mum I wanted to give Bella a tour and she winked at me. I don't know what that was for but I just tried to ignore it.

I led Bella away and up the stairs to give her a brief tour of the house. I led her to my room pretty much skipping most of the rooms because I really just wanted to have my way with her in my child hood bedroom. It had always been a fantasy of mine.

I led us in and shut the door behind us, unfortunately it didn't have a lock but I was willing to take my chances. I watched as she scanned my room intently. My queen size bed had a black and grey comforter on it. My desk was beside my bed and it had a computer on it with a few picture frames surrounding it. She walked up to the picture frames and picked one up. I walked over to her and stood behind her to look over her shoulder.

"That was my high school graduation." I explained about the picture she was holding.

"Look at you! You were so pretty!" She chuckled. "Not in a bad way, I mean you were very pretty as in young…now you have that scruff that mans you up." She laughed as she put the frame back and turned to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

She turned back around picked up another frame, "I'm assuming med school grad?"

"Yep,"

"Look at your parents, they look exactly the same!"

"I know. They have both aged so gracefully, I hope I inherit their genes."

She placed that frame back down and turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I love you," She sighed in content piercing her gaze into mine.

"I love you more baby," I grinned knowing that annoyed her. She rested her head on my shoulder and relaxed into my embrace.

"Rocky?!" she laughed as she lifted her head and looked behind me. I turned and saw my massive Rocky Balboa poster on the wall.

"Ah…yeah, I had a little obsession with him when I was in high school," I shrugged a little embarrassed at my poster.

"Is that a blush?" Bella teased as she lifted her hand to caress my flustered cheek.

Instead of answering her I kissed her. I grabbed her by the hips and pressed her up against the wall as I kissed her with fervor. I wanted to fuck her in this room, in my child hood bedroom just like I had always dreamt of doing.

Her hands wrapped around my neck as she thrust her hips against mine emitting a loud moan from me.

"Edward…" She moaned as I moved my lips to her neck.

"Do you think you would be able to keep it down if we go through with this?" I breathed against her neck as I nipped my teeth against her silky skin there.

"Go ahead with what?" She asked pulling back to look at me.

"Go ahead with fucking you right here in my bedroom right now while everyone is down stairs." I explained as I let my fingers trail up her smooth thighs. She was wearing a tight navy blue dress that stopped just above her thighs. This could be quick if we really wanted.

I hitched the hem of her dress up till it was around her waist and then thrust my hard as rock throbbing erection against her heat. She let out a little moan before biting down on her lip to stop it.

"I want to fuck you Bella," I panted against her neck as I continued to give her opened mouthed kisses there.

"And I want you to fuck me Edward." She pushed me back and kept pushing me till I fell down sitting in my chair that was beside my desk. Locking her eyes with me, she slowly slid her panties down and laid them on my desk with a smug smile on her face.

She walked over to me and spread her legs so that she was able to straddle my lap, her legs hanging over either side of the chair. She crashed her lips to mine as my hands found her ass and pushed her to grind against my fabric covered cock.

"Fuckkk," I growled at the sensation, I was dying for the friction.

She slipped her hands between us and began unbuttoning my pants and I lifted myself up enough for her to pull them down along with my briefs. My erection sprung free awaiting her dripping wet tight pussy.

She locked her eyes with me as she lowered herself onto my erection and I watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bit down on her bottom lip to stop her moans. She instantly began moving on me, thrusting my dick hard.

"Fucking shit Bella," I groaned, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

I grasped her hips and guided her pumps, slamming her down hard and she seemed to comply, her little moans of pleasure indicating she was enjoying every bit of it.

"That's it Bella," I whispered as she quickened her thrusts, harder and faster.

I was enjoying every fucking thrust of her wet and tight pussy, sheathing my dick completely and sending waves of pleasure coursing through every inch of my fucking flustered body.

"Oh…" She let out quietly as she began to move in slight circular motions over my dick. Those movements almost made me come as my dick was hitting every bit inside of her.

I knew we had to make this quick, in case someone came looking for us. Although if it were up to me I would have prolonged this as long as I could as it felt so fucking good.

I let my hand slip down between us where I began to rub and pinch her clit. She bit down on her lip as her hooded eyes found mine and I knew that was her undoing. Her legs began to tremble and I felt her walls begin to tighten around my cock. I thrust her hard a few more times and she threw her head into my shoulder, moaning into it to keep herself from being heard. A few more thrusts and I was done for, twitching and pulsing inside of her as my orgasm overtook every part of my body.

Her body fell limp on top of mine as we both relaxed into each other trying to get our breathing evened out again. After a minute or two she lifted her head up to look at me with a lazily smile on her face.

"That was so great!" she murmured with a grin.

"Tell me about it." I smirked as I gave her one last kiss and then helped her off of me.

She grabbed her panties and pulled them on before pulling her dress back down and straightening it out. I took one look at her and decided that we might need to walk around up here a little longer considering she was wearing the, 'I have just been fucked' look. Her face was glowing, her lips were red and swollen and her hair was well….sex hair now.

I held her hand in mine and suggested we walk around for a little to calm ourselves down before we headed downstairs.

After about five minutes we went downstairs and found everyone sitting in the lounge. We walked in and got a knowing look from Emmett and Jasper who probably knew all too well what we were doing upstairs. I glared at Emmett knowing that he would probably make a comment about it. His expression dropped when he saw my warning and rolled his eyes at me.

Renee and Phil and even Charlie all arrived soon after and then before I knew it we were all sitting down for Christmas Lunch. We talked and laughed throughout lunch and we already seemed to have bonded as one big family.

We all helped clear the table while Esme got desert out, custard Apple Pie and little mini Christmas cakes. She was a great cook. I don't think I had ever eaten any thing of hers that I didn't like. We all dug into desert, occasional 'hums' and moans in pleasure coming from each person. Of course the loudest being Emmett, fuck he loved his food.

Once we were all done and everything got cleaned up we all sat down in the lounge and talked amongst ourselves and exchanged gifts. There were heaps and it took just over an hour to get through them all. By the time everyone opened their gifts from one another the kids began to get restless so we all headed off home, thanking and praising Esme for a great Christmas lunch.

We got home that night and I spent the rest of the night playing Battleship with Brady while Bella just sat down beside me, stroking her fingers through my hair lovingly. I have to admit, it was hard to completely focus with Bella touching me like that and just being so close to me but I managed just fine.

At about seven the phone rang and Bella jumped up to get it.

"Hello?...Billy?" I heard her say and my head snapped up to look at her. She was looking back at me with shock and worry at the same time. I jumped up from the floor and stood beside her, just waiting for any sign of Billy hurting her and I would take over.

**BPOV**

I froze as soon as I heard his voice. I hadn't expected it to be him, obviously. Although, I did find some sort of relief when I heard his voice sounded uncomfortable and scared. There was no sign of animosity or hatred.

Edward was by my side within a split second and I immediately felt at ease with him beside me. I smiled up at him in thank you.

"Bella?" Billy asked when I didn't answer him.

"Yeah…I'm here." I breathed out still trying to get over the shock of him calling. Seth told me he would call but I never actually thought he would go ahead with it.

"Ah….Merry Christmas." He said a little hesitantly.

"Merry Christmas Billy. I hope you had a great day." I tried to say politely. I knew this was a big thing for him to call so I wanted to show him that I was willing to hear whatever it was he had to say.

"Yeah it was good. How was your day?"

"It was great. Brady got lots of presents." I chuckled lightly.

"Is he there, Bella?"

What shocked me the most was the fact that he said my name after asking a question. I always noticed that he would refrain from saying my name if he didn't have to.

"Yes he is. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Of course but I would actually like to speak to you first, if you'll allow me." He asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Ok," I heard him take in a deep breath and let it out before he continued, "Firstly I would like to see you soon, if that's possible."

"Ummm…yeah…ok…when you would like?" I asked trying to hide the surprise from my voice.

"Soon."

"Well, Brady is actually heading off to Phoenix with mum and Phil in two days so…how bout tomorrow?" I asked.

Edward looked at me questioningly, realizing I was making a plan to see him. I grabbed onto his hand and gave a tight squeeze and a smile to reassure him everything was ok.

"That sounds good. Will you come to me though?"

"Sure. Brady and I will be there tomorrow. How does eleven sound to you?"

"Eleven is good."

"Ok, is there anything else?"

"Just Brady."

"Sure, I'll get him. Bye Billy.

"Bye Bella."

I put my hand over the receiver and called out to Brady. He jumped up and ran over to me.

"It's Granddad Billy." I said with a smile.

"Oh goodie!" He beamed.

I handed him the phone and then pulled Edward off to the side. He didn't look impressed.

"What did you just agree to?" Edward asked a little irritated.

"Before you say anything just hear me out." I pleaded. He took a deep breath and waited for me to explain. "Ok…look, Billy wants to talk to me and I want to hear it. I need to hear what he has to say especially if this will solve all our problems."

"Have you forgotten what he did to you the last time you saw him?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Edward please, this is hard for me but I need to put this behind me. Billy and I can't keep at it like this for the rest of our lives. I'm going to meet him tomorrow and that's that."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked trying to make a point.

"Bella, love, sweetie, baby, I cannot let you go to his house alone with Brady. What if he says something that will break you down again?" He asked worriedly.

"He won't and I won't. I'm stronger now, I've dealt with those issues now, they don't bother me like they used to."

"I really don't like this." He said grabbing both my hands in his and kissing each one on my knuckles. "I don't want you to get hurt. I won't be able to bear it."

"I know baby, but it has to be done. I need to completely move on and this will be taking that final step in doing so. Please, trust me on this." I said pleading with my eyes.

"Of course I trust you, I just don't trust that prick."

"You know what? If it makes you feel any better why don't you drive down to La Push with me, hang out with Seth till I'm done. That way if something happens, which it won't, then I'll just call you and you'll be right around the corner."

He thought about it for a second. I could tell he understood my point of view but he was just worried about me and I didn't blame him after what happened last time. But I knew there was no escaping this. I needed to hear what Billy had to say. If it meant finally accepting me and Jacob's death then I would finally be able to move on. It was the closure I needed.

"Ok, I'll do that. But any sign what so ever of him hurting you in the slightest Bella please-"

I stopped him with a kiss. I pulled back and looked into his beautiful emeralds. "I will, I can take care of myself. And I love you so much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight against me.

"I love you more than anything. And I will kill the son of the bitch if he hurts you." I pulled back to look at him and he was fighting back a smirk.

"You'd kill for me?" I asked jokingly.

"I'd do anything for you, I'm surprised you haven't learnt that by now."

"I know."

"Mum, I'm done!" Brady called out to me. I let go of Edward and hurried over to Brady.

"Is Billy still on the phone?" I asked Brady as I placed the phone to my ear.

"No, he hung up."

"Ok, sweetie…Let's go get you bathed." I said as I placed the receiver back in its place.

* * *

_**Ok, next chapter will be NYE!!! Should be exciting. The long awaited proposal and Bella's meeting with Billy, ugh..the suspense.**_

_**I've mentioned this before but i will mention it again, i have a new story in the works. I have the first 4 chapters already written and i will be posting it right after MHHT finishes or even maybe before then if my impatience takes over. Its set in High School and includes a darkward. So if you love your darkward's then add me to your author alerts if you haven't already. It's very different to this story which was exciting for me to write.**_

_**Love you all my great readers so make me happy and review for me. I'm a review slut, i know but oh well.**_

_**REVIEW!  
**_


	32. Holidays

_**A/N - I know I should probably be dodging tomatoes for taking this long to update...i'm really really sorry. The whole Billy encounter drove me nuts, i rewrote it three times until i just settled for what I posted. Hopefully it will be good enough :)**_

_**Don't hate me but the proposal isn't in this chapter, there just wasn't enough room but DEFINITELY next chapter along with their NYE celebrations.**_

_**Virtual family....you are all the best mwa!!!**_

I do not own Twilight....Stephanie Meyer does

* * *

**Holidays**

**BPOV**

I made sure to lock up and hurried outside to Edward and Brady who were waiting by the cars. I couldn't help but notice the concerned look on Edward's face and it hurt me to see him like that. I knew this was hard for him as much as it was for me. He was extremely concerned for my well being and I have pretty much spent the entire morning trying to ease his mind about my meeting with Billy.

To say I wasn't nervous I would be lying. To say I wasn't a little terrified I would be lying also. My stomach has been in knots all morning and as much as I've tried to psyche myself into believing there is no escaping this and I need to do this in order to move on completely with my life, it isn't helping.

"Do you want me to follow you or should you follow me?" Edward asked as he grabbed both my hands into his, worry etched into every inch of his face.

I leaned up and kissed him, softly and let my lips linger there a little before I pulled away. I stared deeply into his emeralds trying to express through my eyes that I was fine…it was taking a lot of will power not to break down.

"Listen, I will be fine, please. I need you to stop worrying because you are just worrying me."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I can't shake away what happened last time and…..just please…be careful." He said with concern.

"I will baby, I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than words could ever describe." He said piercing his gaze into mine.

I tried to fight back my tears but failed. He lifted his hand and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry baby." He pulled me into his chest and I hugged him with everything in me. I knew the only reason I was doing this was because of Edward. He is the reason I have become so strong and been able to deal with everything now. And I could never express to him enough just how that makes me feel.

"Ok," I said with a chuckle as I pulled away and wiped away a few more tears. "Let's get going, the sooner I get there the sooner I will be able to leave." I explained.

"Sure." He gave me one more kiss and then got into his car.

I climbed into my Honda and turned to give a smile to Brady. He was ecstatic to see Billy and that pushed me even further to go see him.

I ended up following Edward to La Push until we parted ways. He headed off to Seth's place which was only about three minutes away from Billy. I pulled into Billy's drive and turned off the ignition. I took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare myself for anything, because honestly, this meeting could go either way.

I got out of the car and Brady eagerly followed me. I walked up the porch steps and knocked three times lightly. The door opened and Billy appeared, looking drained and broken. It seemed like he had been crying.

"Hey Billy." I said with a slight smile.

"Bella." He nodded. His gaze turned to Brady who was standing beside me. "My Brady." His frown immediately turned into a grin as Brady excitedly stepped forward and gave Billy a tight hug.

"Granddad Billy! I've missed you!"

Brady pulled away and there was a glint in Billy's eye and if it were possible it seemed like his grin grew incredibly bigger.

"Come in." He said moving aside for us to enter.

Brady rushed in before me eagerly as I timidly entered behind him. I closed the door behind me and gestured for Billy to head in before me. He nodded his head without a smile and wheeled his way into the living room where Brady was already sitting comfortably on a couch.

Surprisingly I didn't have any of the feelings that possessed me the last time I was here. Yes, Jake's memories were in every little detail of the place, like the couch where we used to cuddle up on our nights together here, the fire place that he used to hate lighting and always ended up burning himself somehow or even the rug on the floor beneath my feet that he had purchased for his father just before we got married. His presence was every where and for once in my life I found it soothing, not choking and painful. And it felt good, and I felt relief that I was finally able to not let these things bother me.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch beside Brady. Billy set himself across from me on the other side of the coffee table. He was fiddling nervously with his hands and if I was to be honest I have never seen him act like this. Normally he acts all in control and domineering. Today this façade was no where to be seen and it scared me and comforted me all at the same time.

"How have you been my Brady?" Billy asked quietly with a smile on his face.

His face always lit up when he looked and spoke to Brady. The only times I had ever seen his face light up like that was when Jake was around.

"Good! Christmas was fun! Edward and Mummy got me so much presents and Edward played battleship with me all night last night." Brady said with a big grin on his face.

I couldn't help but notice how Billy flinched at the mention of Edward's name, but he didn't say anything and I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. At the moment I was sitting on edge begging for him to just release everything he needed to tell me so I could get this over with. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy but it was eating away my insides at the uncertainty of where today was headed.

Billy continued to ask questions to Brady about his school, his friends and even his trip to Phoenix. I sat patiently and forced a smile on my face throughout it even though I felt like screaming at Billy to 'Just tell me what you want!'

After about half an hour of Brady and Billy talking and me giving in my two cents worth when I felt was necessary, Billy offered us some drinks. I declined but Brady asked for juice. I jumped up to get it myself not wanting to trouble Billy into doing it.

I walked back out of the kitchen with a glass of OJ for Brady but found them both outside in the yard. I headed outside and handed Brady his OJ. He took a quick sip handed it back to me and continued on in roaming the yard while I stood beside Billy and watched Brady play.

I wasn't sure what to say. Billy was beside me watching Brady in silence. Did he still want to talk or was he just stalling? I decided to break the silence myself.

"I got the impression over the phone yesterday that you called me here to talk." I stated keeping my eyes fixed on Brady. He was silent for a few moments and I began to think that he either didn't hear me or he was just avoiding me. When I came to repeat what I said he spoke.

"I can't do this anymore." He stated quietly. I turned to look at him but he was focused ahead watching Brady play around. "I can't live without my Brady. He is all I have left Bella." He finally turned to me and I noticed tears glistening in his eyes.

"You don't have to live without him."

"But I can't live with Edward." He said with pain in his eyes.

"You don't have to. Brady and I only have to."

"Bella, I miss Jacob. He was all I had. I cannot watch another man take his place."

"So what do you want me to do? To live alone for the rest of my life? For Brady never to know what a father is? Huh?" I asked trying to keep myself from getting angry.

He went silent for a few moments as he turned back to watch Brady play around in the garden.

"What do you want me to do? What is it that you expect of me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." He murmured. "I'm sorry."

My head snapped around to look at him, in complete and utter shock at his apology. Was I hearing correctly?

He turned to face me again, "I'm sorry for treating you the way I have over the years. It was unfair of me and I've only realized that now. You have raised Brady perfectly and Jake would have been very proud of you, I know that. If anything, Jake would be disappointed in me for treating the love of his life the way I have." I could feel the tears prickling my eyes as he spoke of Jake. I wiped them away as he continued to talk.

"He loved you. He loved you with every fiber of his being. I used to see his face light up just at the mere mention of your name. You made him happy and that is all I could ever have asked for. The day Brady was born you completed his life. He was a great father and it kills me, it deeply kills me that Brady will never know how great of a father Jake was and just how much he loved him. And that is why I find it difficult watching someone else take his place. I'm not saying I accept Edward but I'm not saying that I don't either. I just need time to come to terms with Brady seeing someone else as the only dad he will ever know. Jake would have wanted that. I have to believe that and that is the only thing that made me call you here today. I had to stop thinking about myself and my selfishness and start to think of what Jake would have wanted. To be honest, I never quite thought of what Jake wanted. It was all about what I wanted and it got me no where with him, you know that Bella."

My tears were freely streaming down my face and I noticed he had a stray tear trailing down his face also. He was right, everything he said was right. Billy only ever thought of himself. He wanted Jake to marry who _he_ wanted. He wanted Jake to live in the Reservation and not in Forks. He tried to control every aspect of his life, even after he had past away. He never stopped to contemplate what Jake wanted and it has only hit him now.

"I'm sorry Bella…for treating you the way I have over the years and most recently when I was at your place. It was wrong of me and I see that now. Charlie's word hit me in the face like a brick. I not only disrespected you that day but Charlie and Brady also, not to mention Jake. I know his death was purely an accident. I guess I figured blaming you will help me deal with it better, I needed someone…something to blame… I couldn't believe that he would just be taken away like that, not without putting the blame on someone. What would Jake think? I feel ashamed of my behavior, and I mean that in the most sincere way. I hope you can forgive me Bella because I would not be able to live the rest of my life knowing I have betrayed my son in this way."

"I forgive you." I said softly, trying to hold control of my voice.

He looked over at me and gave me a warm smile and I broke down. I cried. I cried tears of joy and relief. I turned away and headed inside not wanting to do this in front of Billy and in front of Brady. I grabbed a few tissues and wiped my tears away. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't need him to accept Edward. I just needed him to apologize and see that I hadn't done anything wrong all these years.

After I had composed myself I went back outside and called Brady inside before he dirtied himself too much. The three of us sat inside and talked. We weren't joking around and laughing, it would never be that way between Billy and I but we were able to talk like adults without tip toeing around each other so much. I may have forgiven him but I will never forget. His mistreatment of me in the last three and half years has burned me deep and won't leave me anytime soon. But in order to move on with my life I had to forgive him and I did. I felt so much relief and I don't think I have felt this relaxed in years.

After about an hour, we said our goodbyes and I promised Billy we would visit as soon as we got back from Phoenix. We got into my car and headed over to Seth's.

I got out of the car and the only thing I could think of was being in Edward's arms. I had only been away from him for just under two hours and I missed him like crazy. I knocked on the door and Seth answered.

I hugged him tight, "Thank you so much Seth." I said into his chest.

"I take everything went well?"

I pulled back to look into his eyes and nodded, "Seth, I know you had a major part in this, you don't know the weight that I feel has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I know babe…that goes for all of us…believe me." He gave me a kiss on the top of my head before I let him go.

I headed inside and found Brady watching a movie. I gave him a hug and a kiss but he seemed too interested in the movie to fully acknowledge me. I straightened up and my eyes began scanning the room for Edward.

"He's outside." Seth said noticing I was looking for Edward. I smiled in thank you and headed outside.

He had his back to me as he stood at the end of the yard looking closely at the leaves of a tree. I walked up to him slowly and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He turned to face me and I buried my face into his chest and hugged him so tight against me I didn't want to ever let go.

"Bella baby." He breathed as he hugged me. "You ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

I pulled away and looked up into my home, those piercing green eyes that always made my heart melt into a puddle at his feet.

"I'm more than ok, and I love you so incredibly much that I don't want to ever leave your side. You are mine and will forever be mine." I cried.

"You're crying. He didn't hurt you did he?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, everything is fine…better than I would have ever expected. But I don't want to talk about Billy now. I want to spend time with you and Brady before he leaves tomorrow. I'm going to miss him like crazy."

"Ok, I'm just glad to hear everything went well. Let's go home." He said leaning down and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

We said goodbye to Seth and he wished us a good time for our trip away. Edward decided we should go have lunch at a café, just the three of us, so we did. We drove to Port Angeles and had lunch at a little café there. We talked and laughed and I began to feel sad knowing I wasn't going to see Brady for a week. I have never been away from Brady for more than two nights. This was going to be hard on me.

We went home after lunch and I began packing a suit case for Brady while Edward wanted to take Brady to the park and also to the paint store to get him to pick out some colors to paint his room. Edward planned to have it painted as soon as we got back from Phoenix. Two hours later I had all his things packed and ready as he was leaving tomorrow morning.

**EPOV**

I had initially wanted to do this a few days ago but I just couldn't find the time. Everyday there was something delaying it and I was becoming desperate. Brady was leaving tomorrow and I really needed to talk to him before he left. I wasn't sure how much of it he was going to completely understand or his view on the situation but I was pretty confident he would be happy.

I took him to a little park not far from my place, about a fifteen minute drive. We walked to a store near by and I grabbed some drinks and some chocolate bars for us to munch on while we sat at the park. It was weird that I found myself nervous about having this little talk with him. I guess it all came down to the fact that his opinion mattered more than anything, this was going to be life changing for him as much as it was going to be for Bella and I.

We made our way back to the park, Brady telling me about school and the friends that he and Peter have made. I listened intently, trying not to laugh at how enthusiastic he was in explaining it to me. The park was quite full but we managed to find a quiet area where we plopped ourselves down onto the grass.

"Toblerone, Mars or Snickers?" I asked holding up his choices of chocolate bars.

"Snickers."

"Sure," I opened it up for him and gave it to him while I opened up a Mars for myself. I took the first bite and chewed on it as I contemplated how I was going to start this.

"Are you alright with the change Brady? I mean, moving into my house and the relationship between your mummy and I?" I asked studying his face closely.

"I like your house but…I don't like my bedroom." He said hesitantly as if he was scared to offend me. I chuckled.

"That's fine, we are actually going to go now and pick out some paint colors for your room."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool!" He said with a grin.

"Ah…I know that from as long as you can remember it has always been just you and your mummy, correct?" He nodded, so I continued, "Do you find it weird that I'm always around now?"

"No, you're fun!" He said with a smile. I smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"Good, so you wouldn't mind if the three of us become a family…forever?"

He looked at me with furrowed brows for a second, as if trying to fully understand what I was saying. I decided I'll help him out. "What I mean is…if the three of us all live together everyday for the rest of forever." I tried explaining so that he would understand.

"No, I like it when you're over."

"Hmm." I smiled. I took a deep breath before asking my next question, "Well, my little Brady, what I'm trying to say is that…I want to ask Bella to marry me." I froze waiting for his reaction. To my surprise his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?!"

"Yep, that means your mummy will become my wife and I will become her husband."

"Will you become my dad?" He asked sounding hopeful. I felt my heart soar at his words. I hadn't expected him to think like that.

I hesitated a bit before I answered. It all depended at how he would look at this. I didn't want him to think that it meant Jacob was no longer his dad. I would never want him to forget about him like that. And I didn't want him to think I was taking over his dad's place.

"You do know Jake will always and forever be your dad, right?"

He nodded, "Mummy always says that to me."

"Ok, so if your mother and I get married," I paused and took a deep breath as just those words I felt my heart pick up tremendously. "Then I will be your father figure, you can call me dad if you want but just remember Jake is your dad too."

"I know," He said looking down in his lap, "But he is not here and you are so…I want you to be my dad."

I couldn't help the grin that made its way across my face, I pulled him to me and hugged him tight, I had never expected to love him so much, just like my own child.

"I've picked out a ring already."

"Can I see?"

"When we get home I will show you."

We spent the next hour or so sitting in the park and talking. We took a walk around the perimeter of it and I even decided to throw a few baseballs for Brady to practice his hits. He seemed to be picking up the skill quickly.

**BPOV**

Edward and Brady came home just as I was getting out of the shower and we headed over to my place to spend some time with mum and Phil. I cooked us some dinner and we sat around the kitchen table and chatted comfortably. I was so glad to see Edward so comfortable around mum and Phil.

Renee offered to keep Brady for the night considering they were leaving in the morning but I wouldn't have any of it. I wanted to spend as much time with my Brady as possible before he left. We got home pretty late. I gave Brady a bath and once again he slept in our bed but tonight I wanted him too. I snuggled him into my side and drifted off to sleep while Edward stretched an arm over Brady and onto me. It felt like heaven.

The next morning we all woke up early. Edward had to leave for work so he said goodbye to Brady before he left. Brady gave him a big and tight hug telling Edward just how much he was going to miss him. I made us some breakfast and then got Brady and I ready to head over to my place.

Edward had already packed Brady's suit case into my car so it was just a matter of getting in ourselves and heading over.

When I got to my place, Phil and mum were ready and waiting and then they all filed into my car and I drove them to the airport, fighting back tears the entire way. We arrived and we checked their bags in and had half and hour before their flight left. We grabbed a coffee and I wouldn't let Brady out of my grip the entire time.

When it was time for them to board I burst into tears, much to the embarrassment for Brady. I hugged him and kissed him all over, trying to get as much of him as I could before he left me for a week.

"I'm going to miss you so, so much my sweet Brady. I want you to be a good boy and if you feel like coming home any time at all just call and I'll be there in a flash." I said with tears streaming down my face.

He just nodded and hugged me back as Phil chuckled at me, "Calm down Bells. He's in good hands and we're going to be so busy he won't have time to even think about home."

I looked up at Phil and gave him a little smile. I looked back at Brady and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, more than anything."

"Me too mummy." He replied and then let himself out of my grip and over to Phil who held his hand.

A quick kiss to Phil and a tight hug and kiss to my mum, they walked off to their gates as I stood and watched, trying to calm myself so I didn't look like a crazy mum crying over her little boy. I waved one last time to Brady before they disappeared through the gates.

_Just 6 days, just 6 days, just 6 days…_I kept chanting in my head as I walked back to my car. I tried to think of our little trip and make myself feel better. I made it back to Edward's place since we were going to be staying there till we left. I cleaned up a little. The place was quite clean since he gets a cleaner every 2 weeks but I did it anyway. Once I was satisfied everything was fine, I headed over to Carlisle and Esme's house. They were leaving the following day with Charlotte and Peter and were inviting us all over for dinner for the night.

I helped Esme prepare dinner while we talked. She was such a sweet lady. We laughed and talked and before we knew it Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had arrived. Dinner was ready so we were just waiting on Edward.

"So, he left this morning?" Alice asked with a pout. I sat down beside her on the couch and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I cried so much, I didn't think it would be this hard."

"It's your first time, totally understandable. My little pumpkins head out tomorrow. But they go every year, not necessarily around this time of year but at some point during the year for about two weeks. They both love Chicago."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed.

The door bell rang and before anyone could get up to get it I was jumping out of my seat and to the door, much to the amusement of Emmett.

I hurried to the door and flung it open. There stood my sex on legs, boyfriend, bronze hair disheveled, white t-shirt, low slung jeans and signature crooked smile in place. I felt like I was falling in love all over again. I flung myself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. He chuckled as he carried me in and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He shut the door behind him and began kissing me. He moaned into my mouth as I pushed my heated centre into his already hard cock. When I remembered where we were I pulled back and let my feet back down on the ground.

"We can't do this here." I said as I felt myself blushing lightly. "Hi!" I threw in.

"Hi! I've missed you." He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "How was the goodbye?" He asked studying my face seriously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hard but I keep telling myself it's only a week." I said trying not to think too much about it.

"You do realize the up-side of it don't you?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"What's that?" I asked wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"You're _all _mine. Not that I mind sharing you with Brady…but you're _all _mine, for every second of the day." He had a little glint in his eyes. I knew what he was implying and I could feel myself getting wet just at the thought. Yep, it didn't take long for Edward to take over my body like that.

"How bout we go inside, before they come looking for us." I said pulling him by his hand to the living room. I knew one more second alone with him and I would most likely drag him upstairs to his bedroom for a sequel of Christmas day.

"Finally, we're fucking starving!" Emmett boomed as soon as we appeared around the corner.

"EMMETT!" Carlisle scolded.

"Sorry." Emmett mumbled as Rosalie chuckled beside him.

We all got up and headed over to the dinner table. I helped bring out the dishes that we put in the warmer while we waited for Edward.

We sat down for a nice family dinner and chatted comfortably amongst each other. Esme served up desert and coffee after dinner which we had in the living room, all sitting comfortably. I looked around the room and honestly, I loved each and every person in it. I could have never asked for a better family to be a part of. I looked at Edward who I was snuggled up next to and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek. He pulled me closer into his side, gave me a kiss on my forehead and then continued his talk with Carlisle, something about a new vaccine that had just been released.

An hour later we left to go back home and it was weird that it was just Edward and I. It was only Brady missing but the house felt empty without him. Edward noticed too because he lifted me up off of my feet where I wrapped my legs around him and locked my hands around his neck.

"Just 6 days baby." He whispered in my ear as he carried me to his dining room.

"Why are you taking me to the dining room?" I asked puzzled.

"Because….hmmm…desert back at mum's just wasn't enough to quench my appetite and so I want another serving of…Bella." He sat me down on the edge of his dining table so that my legs were hanging off.

His lips went to my ear where I could already hear his jagged breaths "You know," he continued, "I've always fantasized about taking you here on this table…but we just have never been alone for me to attempt it…so….I'm taking full advantage now."

His tongue nipped and pulled at my ear lobe, softly and tenderly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him into me as his lips moved from my ear and to my neck, licking, nipping and kissing every inch of skin his mouth came into contact with. His hands travelled to the hem of my top and he pulled it up over my head, pulling his lips away from me long enough to pull it completely off. He threw it to the floor beside him and immediately his lips returned to my neck, travelling down to my chest.

"Take if off." He breathed against my skin as his tongue worked its magic.

My shaky hands went to my back where I unclasped my bra and pulled it off. His mouth found my already erect nipples within a split second. I moaned and arched my back into his mouth, enjoying the flicking of his tongue against my hardened nipple. His free hand went to the lonesome breast where he rolled and pulled my nipple between his fingers.

I was moaning loudly, needing some sort of friction between my legs.

"Lay down." He whispered as he pulled back from my chest. I did as he asked and lay down. His fingers went straight to the buttons of my pants, working them almost frantically and before I knew it he had them pulled off and on the floor joining my top.

He leaned down and licked me through my panties, a loud moan escaping my lips before I even had the chance to stop it.

His fingers hooked into the hem of them and ever so slowly pulled them down as he locked his dark lust filled eyes with mine. I lifted each foot up enough for him to pull them off completely.

He grabbed one foot and placed it flat against the table and did the same with the other. He grabbed my knees and pushed them far apart so that I was spread in front of him. I heard him groan before his lips were at my clit and I gasped at the sensation. His lips worked tenderly against my clit, teasing me. His tongue flicked out and began flicking against my clit, licking me up and down, circling my opening but not entering. He did this a few times and before I knew it, he plunged his tongue into me, working fervently as he pumped in and out. My hands found his hair and I grabbed fist fulls of it, pressing him into me even more.

I was biting my lips to keep myself from moaning constantly. I loved the way his tongue worked me, the way he could make me cum and scream for pleasure just from his tongue alone.

"You taste so fucking sweet." He moaned against my lips before his tongue plunged back in me, a finger joining in too this time.

I was writhing atop the table, close to my release.

"Come for me, baby." He pleaded as another finger plunged in me, pumping me hard and fast.

I was so close, I could feel it and I was dying for it. His tongue went back to me and that was it, I let go and I came…hard. His tongue lapped up every bit of me that was pouring out, he was humming in pleasure as he did.

Once my body was limp and I was gasping for breath, his lips went to my inner thighs, kissing softly again and working their way back up. He kissed across my hips, around my navel letting his tongue flicker in it before he continued his way up.

His mouth reached my breasts where he licked and sucked on my puckered nipple. His hands found my back and he helped sit me up on the table, instantly his lips finding mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself toward the edge of the table so that I could rub myself against him. I was already wet again.

He lifted me up by my ass and wrapping my legs around him, he led me to the couch. He laid me down and hovered above me. We were making out like crazy, out tongues pushing and massaging the other. Our deep pants the only noise filling the room.

"I want you so fucking bad." He moaned as his lips moved to my neck.

I don't know how it happened but he lost his baring and fell to the floor with me on top of him. We both started laughing.

"You ok?" He asked against my neck. The fall didn't stop him from his little mission.

"Yes. Are you?" I panted.

"I will be in a soon."

I reached for the zipper and buttons on his pants and fumbled with them till I had them undone. I helped him pull them off with his shoes and socks and boxer briefs.

We were a naked mess on the floor, particles of clothing surrounding us. I sat myself on him, positioning myself on the tip of his cock. He grasped my hips and stared into my eyes.

"Do it." I answered his silent question.

With one quick motion, I fully encased him and we both moaned out loud at the same time. I began moving, Edward guiding me at a comfortable pace. But I wanted more, I needed more.

"More…harder." I panted.

His hands tightened around my hips and he slammed me down and I moaned.

"Again…" I pleaded breathlessly.

He did it again, slamming me down as deep as he would go.

"More…" I pleaded again.

He began ramming into me, his hips meeting my movements, it was hard and rough but for some reason I still felt like it wasn't enough.

He began grunting with each deep thrust he was giving me and I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head at the pleasure that was possessing every inch of me.

"Oh Edward…" I moaned as he continued his hard thrusts.

"Bella…are you ok?" He asked as he continued.

I nodded vigorously, "Just keep going, please….don't stop."

He sat himself up so that we were face to face and our chests were touching. A hand found the back of my head as the other remained grasping tightly to my hip, ramming me down hard.

His lips found mine and it was frantic and passionate. It felt like we couldn't get enough of each other.

Little moans of pleasure kept escaping my lips and into his mouth. He was breathing heavily, trying to kiss me and thrust me hard at the same time. His lips pulled away from mine and found my breasts, taking one in and sucking on it hard, pulling it between his lips and giving it a light nick with his teeth.

"Touch yourself." He breathed as I continued riding him like a damn jokey on the winning horse.

My hand trailed between us and to my clit, I began rubbing it hard, pinching it and instantly I felt my walls begin to clench.

"That's right baby…fucking come for me…now!" He growled.

I let go and came, I came hard and long as he continued thrusting into me, his hand found my clit and he pinched it hard, launching me into my second orgasm.

My body was convulsing with the intensity of my orgasm. A few more thrusts and he slammed me down onto him, letting him reach as deep as he would go as he released his hot liquid into me. My head fell onto his shoulder as his head found my opposite shoulder. We were panting and breathing heavily, trying to come down from our incredible highs.

"Fuck," He finally muttered as he lifted his head from my shoulder. He had a light sheen of sweat covering his face and chest. His hair was a bronze disheveled mess and his eyes were lidded.

"That was….fun." I teased making it sound like it was no big deal.

"That was…fucking the best sex of my fucking life." He smirked at me. I gave him a long kiss, letting my lips move around his softly, he groaned into my mouth and I felt him hardening up inside of me.

"Round two?" I teased.

"Baby, I think I need to take a breather."

I laughed, "I was only joking." I slowly lifted myself off of him and he hissed at the loss of contact.

"You know what?" He asked as I grabbed his clothes and threw them at him.

"What?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Shower…five minutes."

My eyes widened in approval and I hurried upstairs, I was naked but oh well.

~*******************************************~

We pulled up outside of Jasper and Alice's house just before eight. We were going to leave our car in their garage while we were away.

We got out and Emmett opened the door, a big grin on his face. You could tell he was excited to just get away. He came outside and said the taxi that he booked should be arriving any minute.

Alice and Rosalie walked out a few moments later and both engulfed me into a tight hug.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed as they both pulled away.

Jasper walked out of the house not long after carrying to large suitcases. I raised an eyebrow at him and he noticed and sighed, "There is still one more inside…Alice…don't ask."

I laughed and Alice frowned, "I like to be safe."

"Yeah, with your whole wardrobe, come on Alice its only 5 days." Edward said as he headed inside to grab the last one.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Its ok, Rosalie and me will just borrow some clothes since I only bought a few items." I teased.

The cab pulled up then and the guys began lugging the suitcases into the taxi van. We all filed in and headed over to the airport.

We checked in our bags and then went to sit in the departure lounge and wait for our flight. I sat in Edward's lap while we waited, he wouldn't let me out of his grip and I wasn't complaining. Half an hour later we were ready to board.

We were all flying first class, something that I have never done before but apparently they all flied first class all the time. All the guys ordered scotch and I had a feeling it was going to be like this throughout our whole holiday...just constant drinking.

The girls and I all decided to just have champagne. I snuggled myself into Edward, asking for a blanket and draping it over us. Edward and I talked for the first two hours of our flight. I glanced over behind us to see what Emmett and Rosalie were up to and found them making out. I turned back around and Edward saw the look on my face. He turned to see what caused my look and then groaned as he shook his head.

"I swear, they're like fucking teenagers."

He grabbed the empty packet of his peanuts and scrunched it up best he could and threw it over his shoulder onto Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed. Before we knew it, Edward felt a hard hit on his head. He jumped up and turned to face Emmett.

"What the fuck?" Edward tried saying as low as he could while trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Don't throw your trash."

"Don't fucking make out for the whole cabin to see."

"You want to do the same I'm sure…but then again you just settle for sex in your childhood bedroom while everyone waits downstairs for you." Emmett threw back.

My face flushed ten shades of red as I sunk myself into my seat. Jasper and Alice must have heard Emmett and Edward's banter and both popped their heads over their seat to look over at us. They were sitting in front of Edward and me.

"I knew it!" Jasper laughed.

I shook my head and covered my face with the blanket.

"Can we not do this? The whole cabin is looking." Alice said trying to hold back a laugh.

Edward settled back down into his seat with a smug look on his face.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Edward asked me.

"Why? Because everyone knows what we did."

"So? I'm proud of it." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you are." I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I got woken a while later by Emmett's booming laughter. Edward burst into laughter as well and I groaned.

He quickly stopped himself by putting his hand over his mouth. I looked up at him and frowned.

"Sorry baby." He apologized.

"That's bull shit and you know it!" Emmett laughed again.

"Shut it Emmett…we woke Bella up." Edward said.

"Its ok, it's just that…his laugh is so loud." I said rubbing my eyes.

Edward chuckled, "I know, sorry, we were just talking about the things we got up to in high school…some good memories for sure." Edward said stroking my hair.

"Bella I feel for you, I haven't even been able to sleep for two seconds." Rosalie whined.

The pilot announced we were preparing for landing. We buckled ourselves and I became a little nervous. I always hated the landing bit, always afraid the wheels wouldn't come down or something.

We landed safely and filed out of the plane and grabbed our luggage. Jasper and Edward headed over to the car rentals to pick up our SUV that they had already booked.

We stepped outside into the sunshine once we had all our stuff and I couldn't be happier. The warmth of the sun felt so good on my skin. I pulled my jumper off leaving me in my tank top and jeans. Everyone else stripped of their jackets and jumpers too.

We packed our stuff into the SUV and Emmett got in behind the wheel and drove us to our house. It was heading into late afternoon and we were all hungry so we decided to get home, settle in quickly and then head out for an early dinner.

We got to the house and I was taken aback. It was right near the beach, just down some steps and you'll reach right onto the sand. It was two stories and wide with a wrap around balcony on the second floor. The first floor had a large court yard looking over the beach with a table and chairs and a barbecue.

We carried our stuff inside and the inside was modern and new. All three bedrooms on the second floor led out to the balcony and each had their own connecting bathrooms. The kitchen was large and opens to the lounge and dining room.

"Ok, dinner in an hour peoples because I could seriously eat a horse right now." Emmett hollered to everyone.

"Sure, I'm just going to go and buy some alcohol." Jasper replied.

We lugged our bags up the stairs and each couple disappeared into their bedrooms. They were all the same so we just randomly picked one each, although Emmett's and Rosalie's bedroom was furthest away from the other two and it was no surprise to me that they chose that one.

I flopped myself onto the bed and laid down, just basking in the fact that I had no duties, no work, nothing but me and Edward to just enjoy ourselves.

He lay down beside me and began kissing my neck. I turned my body toward him and locked my lips with his. We made out for a bit before we decided to needed to get ready for dinner.

Half an hour later we were showered, dressed and headed downstairs. Jasper and Alice were already waiting. Not long after Emmett and Rosalie came down and we all headed out for dinner.

We found this trendy restaurant/bar called Epiphany. We had to wait about thirty minutes for a table as usually you needed a reservation. Emmett was dying, I swear he was about to eat the walls. We were finally led over to a table and Emmett immediately ordered some appetizers as he couldn't wait any longer. We ordered some drinks, the girls and I ordering some cocktails while the guys some liquor.

We sat and talked as we ate and drank and it was great to not feel rushed to head home or to feel our time was limited.

Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulders the whole time until our food arrived. After dinner we headed over to the bar section of the restaurant and ordered a few more drinks. I was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol and I don't think I was the only one.

Emmett was laughing more than usual and Alice turned into a giggling mess again. Jasper was a little louder than usual and Rosalie was all over Emmett, it was quite funny actually. Edward seemed to be the same as Rosalie with alcohol, he couldn't keep his hands off of me, rubbing my legs, kissing my neck, pulling at my ear lobe. I was embarrassed but the alcohol was allowing me to let loose a little better than usual.

Once it was time to head home, we found that I had drunk the least and my alcohol had started to wear off a bit. So I drove, it was only a five minute drive back to the house. Once we got back to the house, Emmett pulled out some liquor and started lining up shots.

"Ok…this is what we are going to do!" He slurred as he pointed his fingers at each and everyone of us. "We are going to have a drinking contest…who would like to play?" He asked trying to act serious but failing miserably.

Edward and Jasper stood up immediately and walked over to the bar where twenty one shots were lined up. They lined up twenty one because that would give them seven each, but that all depended on how fast they were. I couldn't believe they were about to do this.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett lined themselves up in front of the bar, the shots in front of them with their backs to us, so Alice, Rosalie and I jumped up and walked around to the other side to stand in front of them so we could watch.

"Ok, when I say go, just go for it until all the shots are finished." Rosalie said. "Ok, ready…set….go!" She yelled.

They began, sculling down shots as quick as they could, they were all going at the same pace till Emmett coughed on his third one and had to catch his breath. In that time, Jasper and Edward had another two till Emmett started up again. There was one more left and they all went to grab for it and it got spilled. They all groaned and stopped, wiping their mouths with the back of their hands.

Alice, Rosalie and I started laughing at their facial expressions as we could see the alcohol taking effect, the sudden surge in their body could either make them sick or just really drunk.

"I won and I'm so cool!" Emmett laughed.

"Dick, no you didn't it was between me and Edward. You choked on your third one."

"Yeah, I win!" Edward said grabbing the bottle of vodka and pouring it straight into a few shot glasses. "Here, this will make up for the one we tipped."

The three of them grabbed one and sculled it down, slamming the empty shots down on the bar as they each shivered from the alcohol.

"Music!" Alice sang as she pranced over to the dining table where her ipod lay. She connected it to the stereo and turned up the volume. Kelly Rowland's 'Work' boomed out of the speakers.

Jasper walked over to her and they both started dancing while Emmett and Rosalie disappeared upstairs. Edward grabbed onto my hand and pulled me to the lounge where he began to dance with me. It hit me that I had never actually danced with Edward before.

He grabbed onto my hips and began moving me against him, his eyes fixated on mine, lust and fire burning in them. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his leg was between both of mine. I was wearing a tight fitted green dress. He had me pressed up against his erection that I could feel was ridiculously hard.

He leaned down and placed a few kiss on my neck. I spun myself around and began rubbing my backside up against him, my arms reaching up behind me and onto his neck.

I noticed then that Alice and Jasper were heading outside toward the beach so it left Edward and me alone together dancing in the living room. His hands trailed up and down my bare thighs, lighting caressing and my dress riding up slowly as he pushed it up.

'When love takes over' by Kelly Rowland began playing. I pushed myself against him even more as his lips found my neck, he pulled my hair away from one side of my neck and he began sucking. I leaned my head back against his chest just enjoying it. We had pretty much stopped dancing, we were just swaying against each other. He stopped abruptly and led me over to the bar by my hand.

Without saying anything he poured tequila into a fresh shot glass and went into the kitchen to grab some salt and lemon wedges. He lifted my wrist, licked it and then poured some salt onto it.

He picked up the shot, then licked the salt off of my wrist but did it slowly and while locking his eyes with mine. He brought the shot to his lips and downed it followed by a squeeze of lemon into his mouth.

I smirked at him as he cringed from the intensity of it.

"Meet me upstairs and lay down in bed with your top off." I whispered seductively into his ear. He gave me his crooked smile before heading upstairs. I walked back over to the bar, grabbed the bottle of tequila and two fresh shot glasses, the salt and the lemon wedges and headed upstairs to our bedroom. I heard noises coming from Emmett's and Rosalie's room and some light thumping as I passed their door toward our room. I chuckled to myself as I kept walking.

I walked in and found Edward lying on top of the covers in nothing but his boxers, he was eager. I placed the stuff onto the side table and then stripped my dress off leaving me in my lace bra and panties. I straddled his lap, feeling his erection pressing into my heated core but I tried not to focus on that just yet.

I pulled his boxers down till they were just above his most prized possession. I leaned down and licked a trail from the hem of his boxers all the way up to the top of his chest. I grabbed the salt and poured a line of it just wear I had licked.

"Open." I demanded seductively and he smirked at me before opening his mouth where I placed a lemon wedge.

"Don't move." I winked.

I leaned down and slowly licked the salt, licking my lips every now and then till I had licked it all off. I grabbed my shot and downed it before sucking onto the lemon wedge that was in his mouth. His hands found the clasp on my bra as I was sucking the lemon out of his mouth and in a flick he had my bra undone.

I threw it off and smirked down at him. The tequila was giving me the confidence I needed. I pulled the lemon out his mouth and placed it back in the plate beside the bed.

"Kiss me." I purred locking my eyes with his dark lust filled ones. He sat up and smashed his lips with mine. He kissed me with so much passion and so much fervor I began grinding myself against his hard erection. He growled as I did and flipped us around so that he was on top. He slipped his boxers off frantically before grabbing my panties and with one pull ripped them off.

I stared back at him in shock but he just chuckled, "I'll buy you a whole closet full." He grinned cheekily as he held up my ripped panties…they were one of my favorites.

"I want you so fucking bad…you were teasing the fuck out of me and I'm dying for you to just encase me…" He purred in his most smooth seductive voice.

He lifted my leg and hitched it over his hip and in one quick motion he thrust into me. He paused once he was inside of me, "You ok?" He asked.

I nodded, allowing myself to adjust to him. He pulled out slowly and then thrust in quick again. He did this a few times till I was able to take it and then he began thrusting quick and hard.

He growled a few times as he thrust sending a stronger wave of pleasure through me, I loved that growl like nothing in the world, it was so raw and sexy.

I flipped us over so that I was on top and began riding him hard, Edward's hands on my hips. It wasn't long after that we both came hard, moaning in pleasure as we rode out the waves of our incredible high.

Once our breathing had calmed I lifted myself off of him and snuggled into his side. He nuzzled his face into my neck and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**If you have any ideas to what they can get up to on their NYE celebrations let me know...any games...any mischief...any ideas let me know because at the moment i'm blank...**_

_**I have posted my new story **_**Through His Eyes_ I am really proud of it...give it a shot. Chapter 2 will be posted later this week. Once MHHT wraps up which will be in about 3 or 4 chapters from now, posts for THE will every two days...._**

_**REVIEW and let me know what you think...also don't forget to suggest any NYE ideas :)  
**_


	33. Fun and Memorable Times

_**A/N - Yes i'm back and no i didn't give up on the story. I am truly sorry for the long wait but this chapter gave me hell. I rewrote alot of it as most of it wouldn't come out the way i wanted, i rearranged things and took things out when i realised it wasn't all going to fit. Its a long ass chapter, almost 11 thousand words which is about 24 pages...yes very long. So i hope that makes up for the really long wait.**_

_**Just a few things i need to say first,  
**_

_**There is one more chapter after this one and then the epilogue, so the end is approaching and i am dreading the end because i love this story so much, the ride has been fantastic and i have met some great people along the way. **_

_**Lots of love to all my readers, there are so many of you and i could never thank you enough for giving this story a chance. MWA!!**_

_**My virtual family have been on this ride with me from the beginning so big hugs and love to all of you too, you all know just how much i love you.**_

_**This chapter is fun and fluffy so i hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Have you all seen 'New Moon'? I've already seen it twice and i'm dying to see it again. Chris Weitz is a damn genius and i hope that he is chosen to direct Breaking Dawn. Gotta love the man for staying true to the book and giving us just a fantastic movie in return.**_

_**Enough blabbering from me, i've kept you waiting long enough!!**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!  
_

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I sighed happily as I scooted even closer to Edward so that my body was pressed up against his side. I lifted my hand and began stroking it through his hair, loving the feel of his soft bronze locks between my fingers.

"Mmm, don't stop." He moaned, his voice heavy with sleep.

I let my fingers continue to roam his hair, applying light pressure with my fingernails onto his scalp. His eyes were shut and his breathing was slow and steady.

"I love you Edward." I whispered into his ear. A smile formed across his perfect features as he opened his eyes and turned his gaze toward me.

"I love you baby… so much." He whispered back. He wrapped his arm even tighter around me and placing a soft and tender kiss on my forehead.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

Loud bangs on the door made us both stop and look at the door in surprise.

"Come on sleepy heads, breakfast is ready and the water outside is waiting for your little asses to get out of bed….enough one on one time this morning…" Emmett bellowed from the other side of the door. Edward groaned in frustration.

"Why did we come with them again?" He asked sitting himself up and rubbing his hand over his face. I just laughed.

"Because they're family and it's family time." I joked.

He growled and it sent a shiver down my body settling between my legs. It was amazing the extreme effect he had over my body. I hoped it would forever stay like that.

"Come on baby, let's get up." I said patting his leg.

"Edwaaaaarrddd, get your tight perky ass out of that bed before I force myself into your bedroom…" Emmett sang. "And to be honest I would hate to see your naked ass." He added.

Edward grabbed his pillow and through it at the door forcefully before he got out of bed, grabbed his boxers off the floor and quickly pulled them on. I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I heard scuffling coming from the bedroom and Edward and Emmett arguing. I giggled.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, not bothering with a shower if we were going to be going for a swim at the beach. I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail and then I wrapped a towel around me and walked back into the room and opened my suit case, searching for my swimmers that I had bought on one of my shopping trips with Alice and Rosalie. It was a black two piece, a little skimpy for my liking but Alice and Rosalie assured me it looked great and I knew they would never lie. I slipped my bikini on, before finding a pair of khaki shorts and a white singlet and quickly throwing them on too. I grabbed my thongs, slipped into them and headed downstairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen when I got in. Emmett was at the breakfast bar, a large plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns in front of him and he was in nothing but a pair of board shorts. And I have to admit as much as I knew he was a big beefy guy, seeing his bare chest still shocked me. He was cut and ripped in complete definition, wide at the shoulders, narrowing down toward his hips. He had a great body. Jasper was beside him, eating the same as Emmett but a lot less in his place and was also in nothing but board shorts and his body was a lot like Edwards. Defined and chiseled but leaner. Edward was at the kitchen bench, still in his boxers and bare-chested also and I let myself ogle him for a bit, he was my number one. It looked like he was fixing up two plates.

"Bella!" Alice cheered rushing over and pulling me toward the breakfast bar. "Good morning." She sang. I guess her energy levels were 24/7. I had no idea how Jasper kept up with her. She was in a short sundress with her bikini peeking through around the back of her neck.

"Good morning, Alice. Good morning, everyone." I smiled as she forced me into a stool.

"Morning," They all smiled over. Emmett had a mouth full of food so it came out muffled.

"Sorry I didn't help with breakfast." I apologized feeling bad.

"Don't be silly, Rose got up and did it all." Alice explained.

Rose winked over at me as she sat down on the other side of Emmett and began eating. She looked stunning even this early in the morning. She was wearing her bikini also which I could tell from underneath her clothes was blue, with some denim short shorts and a white singlet. She really did look beautiful.

"Breakfast for my baby." Edward leaned into me and kissed me just behind my ear as he placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks." I turned and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

He settled himself beside me as we all dug into breakfast.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Edward asked before taking a bite out of his hash brown.

"Sun, sun and more sun." Emmett grinned. Edward chuckled.

"Ok, then…sounds good. I was actually thinking we should have a barbecue here for lunch considering the beach is right there."

"That's a good idea. How about we go grab some of the things we are going to need? Like meat and a few groceries for our essentials."

"Alright…hang on…who bought stuff for breakfast?" Edward asked looking really confused.

"I did. I just headed out to the little store just up the road and grabbed the mere essentials…I was hungry man…" Emmett answered like that was such an obvious reason.

Edward just nodded before continuing on with his breakfast.

"Alright, I'm done." Emmett said leaning back in his stool and rubbing his stomach. "Now I have to wait at least half an hour before I swim right?" He asked looking over at Edward with disappointment written clearly on his face.

"Actually that's an old wives tale," Edward shrugged.

"Huh?" Emmett asked looking confused, "So all those times when I was a kid and mum forced us to wait at least half an hour was all bull shit?" He asked looking almost hurt. Edward chuckled.

"I'm afraid so. She wouldn't have known though."

Twenty minutes later everyone had finished breakfast and I offered to clean up, putting the dishes in the dishwasher and wiping down all the benches. I made a call to Brady and spoke to him for a while and to Renee. Brady was enjoying himself immensely and I had to fight back tears when he said he missed me so much. After telling me a brief account of what he had been up to in the last three days, I hung up but not before promising to have Edward call him later. I headed outside once I had finished and found them all outside on the beach and in the water.

Alice was lying on a towel with a hat over her face, sun baking. Rosalie and Emmett were in the water swimming and relaxing. And Jasper was just walking in, kicking his feet in the water. I walked down, my towel over my arm and walked over to Alice.

"Hey where's Edward?" I asked scanning the water once again for him as I flicked my towel out on the sand.

"He's in the water…he normally likes to go far in." She said lifting the hat slightly to look up at me.

I nodded as I stripped of my shorts and singlet and sat down beside her.

"Want some tanning oil?" Alice asked sitting up

"Ah, yeah sure."

She pulled a small brown bottle from a bag beside her and squeezed some onto her hand. I turned my back toward her as she started rubbing oil onto my back and shoulders. I took some off her and started rubbing it all over my arms, legs and stomach as well.

I was too lost in applying oil to myself that I hadn't heard or seen anyone approach till I felt a few droplets of water on me. I squealed because it felt so cold and I looked up to find Emmett looking down at me and grinning widely…almost cheekily. His body was covered in water droplets, his hair drenched.

"What?" I asked looking up at him worriedly. It looked like he was up to something.

"I have a delivery to make." He said before leaning down and lifting me up and dangling me over his shoulder. I squealed loudly and tried to get him to let me down. He began jogging across the sand laughing out loud as he did and I just screamed louder, not wanting to be dropped and not wanting to be thrown into the water.

He walked into the water till it was up to his ankles and stopped.

"Yo Edward?! Where do you want her?" Emmett bellowed. I gave up and let myself fall limp on him. I could hear Jasper and Rosalie laughing out loud. I felt embarrassed considering my ass was out for everybody to see.

I didn't hear Edward answer but Emmett started further into the water and I started panicking again. The water touched the tip of my feet as he went further in and I screamed out loud at how cold it felt.

"Emmett!" I squealed. "Please stop…please the water is so cold!" I pleaded in between laughs.

"Sorry babe…I have orders to follow." He laughed even louder.

Once the water was up to my knees and up to his waist, I got thrown in, plunging into the water with a big splash, my head going underneath. I quickly pushed myself back up, leaning my head back so my hair would brush away from my face. I wiped the water from my eyes and found Emmett in front of me laughing so hard, clutching his stomach. I splashed him with water, knowing it was fruitless considering he was wet already.

I decided I could try and get pay back later…He ducked his head under water and popped it back up, grinning at me.

"You're mean." I pouted, splashing him again.

"Like I said…I was just delivering."

"For who?" I asked knowing very well who but was still waiting for him.

As if in answer to my question I felt two arms wrap around my waist under the water, "Me." His velvety voice soothed into my ear as he pulled me to him. I spun myself around and looked into his eyes, they were so bright and green, overwhelming me in their intensity. I threw my arms around his neck and he leaned forward, kissing me softly, his lips moving tenderly with mine. I brushed his bottom lip with my tongue as I wrapped my legs around him as he walked us deeper into the water till it was up to our chests.

He pulled back eventually for air, his hair dripping wet.

"I love you baby." He said giving me one more kiss.

"I love you more."

"Never," He smirked.

I wrapped my legs tighter around him and I felt his bulge through his board shorts earning a growl to escape him.

"Don't tempt me here, baby." He said nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I relaxed against him and chuckled.

We stayed floating around in the water clinging together for the most part. At one point I got onto his back as he moved us around in the water. The sun felt nice and warm, it reminded me a lot like phoenix although no where near as warm at the moment. We spent a good few hours in the beach till we couldn't take it anymore. We all baked ourselves in the sun, wanting to get a bit of a tan to go home back to Forks with. We had a barbecue for lunch, carrying our plates to the sand as we all sat and ate…its amazing how hungry the water can make you. We spent another hour or so at the beach just relaxing till we decided it was time to head inside.

We gathered our things and went inside and all took showers, washing away the salt and sand that clung to our bodies. Edward and I snuggled into bed after our showers feeling quite tired and sleepy from all the swimming and the sun.

"You enjoying yourself?" Edward asked me as he stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand. He was on his side facing me and so was I.

"Mmhmm…where ever you are I enjoy myself." I smiled back. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine softly, as if savoring the moment. My hands found his hair and tugged him closer to me to prevent him from pulling back. He moaned into my mouth as I brought a leg up and hitched it over his hip. It didn't help that I was wearing just my panties and a sheer singlet. He was just in some boxers meaning there was little material between us. Before we knew it, our clothes were stripped off and I was riding him, panting and moaning at the pleasure that was engulfing me. We rode out our orgasms as quietly as we could knowing Jasper and Alice were in their room not far from us.

I slipped off him and he hissed at the loss of contact. He pulled me into his side again where I completely relaxed and we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. We woke up a while later, a glance at the clock telling me it was 6pm. We slept for a good 3 hours.

"I want to stay sleeping." Edward groaned as he felt me trying to sit up.

"I would love nothing more but come on, we're on vacation we have to make the most of it. Plus we have the gang to hang out with." I offered.

"I don't care, I just want to stay here." He whined as he pulled me back down to lie beside him.

I chuckled as I gave him a kiss along his jaw. I relaxed back into him and gave him ten more minutes. Once I managed to get him up, we got dressed and headed downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were in front of the TV while the girls were sitting outside.

I went outside to join them while Edward joined the guys.

"Bella!" Alice smiled.

"Good sleep?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah, can you tell?" I grimaced, wondering what the hell I looked like.

"You look really relaxed."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Jasper was thinking we get some pizzas and hang around here or maybe head down to the beach again. We don't want to wear ourselves out before tomorrow night." Alice answered.

"Sounds good to me."

Rosalie got up and made some cocktails for the girls while the guys grabbed some beers and we all sat outside, enjoying the cool salty breeze from the ocean view in front of us.

I snuggled up into Edward's lap on an outdoor lounge chair while Alice and Jasper sat opposite us in two chairs pulled side by side. Emmett was sitting in the other lounge chair with Rosalie sitting beside him. We all sat and just talked casually about everything in general, laughing, drinking and having a good time. Edward was whispering sweet nothings into my ear throughout, occasionally placing soft kisses along my neck and jaw. Normally I'd be really embarrassed of showing affection in front of others but at the moment, I didn't really care…it could be because I was on my third cocktail.

After about an hour, the guys got up and left to get the pizzas. It wasn't long before they came back and we all settled back down outside and dug into them. The guys were a little tipsy as they were going through beer like it was going out of fashion. Drunk Edward I've heard can be aggressive and rude but the drunk Edward I was sitting on at the moment was very touchy feely. It was getting a little cool so Edward ran inside and came back out with a blanket. He sat back down, sitting me in his lap sideways and draped the blanket over us.

Emmett and Rosalie went for a little walk along the beach in the mean time while Alice and Jasper snuck up upstairs. The night wasn't over, but we all wanted a little time to digest our food. Edward began tracing his nose along my jaw and neck, my head falling back to allow him better access. His hands were roaming my legs and because I was in a short sun dress, his hands were slowly making their way upwards along my inner thighs and to where I wanted them so desperately. I turned my face toward him and devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss just desperately wanting him to touch me. I parted my legs slightly, silently telling him where I wanted him most. He grinned against my lips before he pulled back and burned his lust filled gaze into my mine.

"What is it that you want, baby?" He asked, his voice was low and husky and it just turned me on even more.

"Touch me, please." I pleaded. He chuckled lightly as his fingers continued to roam my legs.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded.

He hooked his fingers into the hem of my panties and began pulling them down my legs, I gasped and clutched onto his hands, stopping him mid thigh.

"It will make what I want to do a lot easier. Don't worry we have the blanket and no one will see even if they come back." He assured me as he began pulling them back down against my grip. I relaxed and moved my hands away allowing him to remove them. He pulled them off and tucked them into the pocket of his shorts.

His mouth found my neck again, nipping and sucking the skin as he moaned in pleasure, his hands trailing up my legs again to my heated and wet centre.

"You know what I plan on doing?" He whispered against my ear, as his tongue traced the outside of it. All I could do was moan in answer…

And without warning he plunged a finger deep inside of me and I gasped and moaned out loud completely forgetting where I was.

"I'm planning on fucking you with my fingers, Bella." He continued to whisper against my ear as his finger pumped in and out of me. I was trying hard not to writhe around in the extreme pleasure. If anyone came, I had to make it look like I was just sitting down innocently….yeah right.

His finger thrust in and out of me, slow at first but his speed picked up before plunging a second finger in me. My head fell onto his shoulder as my breathing became labored, I wasn't sure how long I was going to last.

"That's it baby. Just enjoy the feel of my fingers thrusting in and out of that sweet slick pussy of yours…" His voice was deep, husky, each word and syllable was sending increased waves of pleasure through my body.

As his fingers moved in me, his thumb began rubbing circles on my clit and my breathing picked up even more, erratic and deep as my head stayed still on his shoulder. It was taking all I had in me not to continuously moan out.

"But do you know what's even better?" He whispered against my ear, as he plunged a third finger inside of me, causing me to let a deep throaty moan in pleasure. I was a goner, I was sure it wasn't going to be much longer.

"Fucking you with my tongue." He finished as he curled his fingers inside of me, hitting my g-spot. And that was my undoing, I felt my walls tighten around his fingers as he continued to thrust them in and out of me and I exploded. I bit down onto his shoulder to keep me from screaming as my legs and body began to shake in the intensity of my orgasm.

As I kept my head buried in the crook of his neck in attempt to come down from my incredible high, Edward slipped his fingers out and pulled me tightly against his chest.

"I love you Bella, more than you can ever imagine." He whispered into my ear.

I pulled back from his neck enough to look him in the eyes, he eyes were glazed over a little from the alcohol but I could see the incredible sincerity of his words burning in them. His hands around my waist pulled me even closer to him and I leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too, more than anything." I whispered.

I laid my head on his shoulders and let myself relax against him, inhaling his scent that I loved so much. A few moments later Emmett and Rosalie came back from their little walk along the beach and settled back on the lounge chairs but not before Emmett brought out some more beers. Alice and Jasper joined us a little while later also.

"Alright, let's play truth or dare." Emmett suggested with a big ass grin across his face.

"We're not in high school Em." Edward groaned.

"Yeah but it's fun." Jasper added with a chuckle.

"I've got a bottle." Emmett grinned, sculling the last of his beer before placing it in the centre of the table. "Shall I go first?" He smirked.

"Whatever, just go." Rosalie said.

"Oh, the only rule, you can only pass once." Emmett said looking at each of us to make sure we heard him. "Alrighty, here it goes." He spun the bottle and all our eyes fixed on it as it slowed and landed on Jasper. Emmett laughed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jasper answered.

"Fuck, you're no fun. I had a really good dare." Emmett whined. "Fine…let me think…What is the most daring thing you have done in public?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

Jasper blushed a little before looking over at Alice who blushed also. We all knew then that it must involve the both of them.

"Come on, spill em." Emmett demanded impatiently.

"Ok, probably having sex in a store change room." Jasper shrugged obviously trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. We all laughed.

"Hold up, how long ago and with whom?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know very well with _whom_ you douche, and about 2 years ago. Now enough questions and more spinning." Jasper reached over and spun the bottle and it landed on me and Edward. "Hey, how is this going to work?" Jasper asked furrowing his brows at us.

"You're gonna have to move buddy." Emmett said looking over at Edward.

"Not a chance in hell, Jasper, just choose who you want to ask." Edward argued while tightening his grip around me.

"Fine, I choose Bella." I internally groaned as I hate these types of games. Especially since we all had alcohol in us so our filters were pretty much dead. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I answered hoping that would be the safest option.

"Ok, I'll make it easy on you, have you ever peed in a swimming pool?" Jasper laughed. I shook my head quickly with a little chuckle.

"No."

"Ok, you go."

Edward had to loosen his grip on me so I could spin the bottle but before I could Emmett stopped me.

"Bro, this isn't gonna work, get your ass up off that chair, its not gonna kill you to sit next to her."

I got up off Edward's lap and sat in the chair beside him. I heard Edward mumble a few profanities under his breath at Emmett.

I leaned forward and spun the bottle and it landed on Rosalie. I grinned.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Well, since none of you suckers aren't game enough, dare." She answered with a smirk. God I loved her.

"Ok…I want you to climb up onto the table, face us all, put on the most seductive face you can muster and say, "Come on baby, light my fire!" They all laughed as Rosalie happily stood up without hesitation and climbed onto her chair and carefully stepped onto the table and turned to face Emmett. The rest of us got up from our seats and stood behind Emmett so we could see her face.

She arched a manicured eyebrow at us while biting her bottom lip slightly, her eyes already burning with lust, "Come on baby, light my fire!" She whispered seductively, her voice low and throaty.

"Fuck. Me. Dead." Emmett murmured but enough for all of us to hear, we all burst out laughing, watching Emmett's stunned face as he stared back at Rosalie. She giggled to herself as she climbed down and kissed him on the cheek and whispering something into his ear we couldn't hear before sitting back in her seat.

"Ok… we're taking a break." Emmett bellowed standing up from his seat, grabbing Rosalie by the hand and pulling her up.

"Sit down." Edward said.

"No! That was fucking torture… I have something that needs attending. Come on babe." He said pulling Rosalie forcefully to the door as she laughed but followed without hesitation.

But Alice was too quick and stood in the door way leading into the house, hands on her hips effectively blocking their way.

"Sit." She demanded.

"Why is everyone against me? You're all a bunch of cock blockers." Emmett whined as Jasper and Edward burst out laughing.

"Get back down you big bear, you can wait a couple of hours." Jasper said trying to stifle more laughter.

"That's right Em, or so help me God." Alice said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on babe, I promise I'll make it up to you later." Rosalie purred to Emmett as she tried pulling him back to his seat.

"Fine." He huffed followed by something unintelligible under his breath.

"Ok, now that we have that under control..." Rosalie smirked before leaning forward to spin the bottle. It spun fast before slowing down and stopping at Edward. Edward smirked.

"Dare." He said before she could ask. Rosalie grinned and Emmett leaned into her ear to whisper something. I knew Edward with alcohol would do just about anything. Rosalie grinned and nodded as Emmett pulled back, looking over at Edward mischievously.

"Ok, I want you to remove an article of clothing off of Bella using your teeth." Rosalie grinned cheekily. Edward turned to look at me with a smirk. I could just tell we were thinking the same thing.

"What if the only thing she is wearing is her dress?" Edward asked Rosalie while keeping his gaze on me.

"Underwear?" Emmett suggested like that was an obvious thing.

I felt my face burn with my blush and I quickly buried it into my hands. I heard Edward chuckle lightly beside me.

"What if she isn't wearing any underwear?" Edward said, even though I couldn't see his face I could hear the amusement in his voice. Everyone went silent for a second, probably letting Edward's words register before they all burst into laughter but I heard someone gasp too, I just wasn't sure who. I groaned in embarrassment, keeping my face buried in my hands. I felt Edward's hands rubbing my back soothingly as he continued to chuckle.

"It's ok baby, they're not strangers." He said stifling a laugh.

I reluctantly looked up from my hands to see Edward grinning at me in amusement, while Jasper was trying to hide his laugh with a fake cough. Alice was looking at me sympathetically although I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh herself.

"You go commando there Bella?" Rosalie smirked.

If things couldn't get any worse, Edward's drunken state found it no big deal to pull my panties out of his short pockets and hold them up for everyone to see. I felt like dying, although the alcohol coursing through my system was giving me enough confidence not to run away crying from embarrassment. Emmett burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, head thrown back while Rosalie buried her face into Emmett's shoulder to hide her laugh. I looked at Edward and frowned even though the sides of my mouth were threatening to curve into a smile.

"Give them to me." I demanded holding my hand out to him. He shook his head before stuffing them back into his pocket.

"Mine." He grinned.

Rosalie was eventually able to contain her laughter enough to speak, "Why don't you _replace _an article of Bella's clothing using your teeth?" She asked looking between me and Edward.

"NO!" I yelled out immediately suddenly feeling self conscious and keeping my legs shut tight in order to avoid giving any one a little peep show.

"Why?" Edward whined, sounding like a little kid whose mother just deprived him of a cookie.

"Because, I'm about to die of embarrassment and that is just taking it too far…pick another dare." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest and deciding to just try and ignore the attention that was focused entirely on me and the fact that I was wearing no underwear thanks to Edward.

"Guys that's enough, just pick another dare." Alice chipped in, my savior. I gave her a thank you smile which she returned.

"Fine, let me think." Rosalie's scanned around the court yard trying to think of something. "Ok, I want you to snort a line of sugar." She said looking at Edward.

"Fine," He said coolly. He got up and walked into the house presumably for some sugar. He walked back out with a cup of sugar and a straw. "How many lines?" He asked looking at Rosalie with a serious expression.

"Four."

"Four?" He asked sounding like he was expecting more. He shrugged before organizing four lines of sugar. He ripped a piece of cardboard from the beer carton and straightened up the lines with the edge of the card board.

"Have you ever done this?" I asked sounding wary.

"Nope." He chuckled. He grabbed the straw, leaned down and placed it at his nostril before guiding the straw to the end of one line of sugar. Without warning, he snorted the first line, pulling back and shaking his head in disgust as everyone laughed at the facial expression he made. He leaned back down and snorted the rest of the three lines with no problem and without a break. He straightened up and rubbed his nose roughly and I could see his eyes watering slightly.

"You ok?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I think…I need to…sneeze." He said rubbing his nose vigorously. Emmett burst out in laughter as Edward began sneezing. I jumped up from my seat and stood beside him, rubbing his back. After about four sneezes he looked it me with watering eyes and a pinkish nose. He chuckled and gave me a hug.

"I need a beer." He stated as he grabbed a bottle and opened it up, taking a long swig. He settled back down into his seat.

"Ok, here we go." Edward spun the bottle and it landed on Alice. Alice clapped excitedly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alice answered.

"Ok," Edward began tapping his index finger on his chin in deep thought, "Since I refuse to ask my sister anything _too_ sexual, have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?"

"Yes, I have back in college. I got drunk and didn't realize what I was doing." Alice answered.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Gianna, you didn't know her."

"Oh…fuck, you kissed a girl?" Emmett asked sounding like it just registered with him.

"Yes I did. It was college." She shrugged like that was an obvious reason.

Alice spun the bottle and it landed on me again. I internally groaned.

"Dare." I sighed knowing it wouldn't be fair if I answered truth again. Alice grinned at my choice.

"I want you to give Edward a lap dance." I looked over at Edward and he grinned widely, obviously enjoying the sound of that.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled out with a huge ass grin. I shook my head at Emmett and turned my attention back to Alice.

"Ok, under one condition," I said

"Yes?" Alice nodded eyeing me suspiciously.

"I have to put my… ah…panties back on." I said flushing a deep red.

Emmett burst into laughter saying something like it would be pure torture for Edward if I left my panties off. I felt like slapping him in the back of his head.

"Fine." Alice agreed. I held out my hand to Edward and he sighed pulling my panties back out of his pocket and handing them to me. I thanked him before hurrying inside to put them on, it would have been just too weird putting them on in front of everyone.

Once I had them on, I walked over to the stereo and scanned through Alice's iPod, trying to find an appropriate song I could move to.

As soon as I chose a song and the beat began to blare out of the speakers I headed outside slowly, mentally trying to prepare myself. I could see Edward's stunned face as the song registered. I got a few cat calls from Rosalie and Emmett but I just ignored them, keeping my eyes fixed on Edward. If I was to make this work, I had to pretend no one else existed, just me and him.

As _Beyonce's Naughty Girl_ lyrics began blaring out of the speakers, I stood in front of Edward, keeping my eyes locked on his as I swayed my hips slowly and seductively letting my hands roam my body.

I walked over to Edward, seductively swaying my hips till I was in front of him, a seductive smile on my face. I began circling my hips, my hands roaming over my body, up my legs, across my stomach, over my breasts, up my neck and into my hair, lifting it up and then letting it all fall back out to cascade down my shoulders. Edward's face seemed calm and collected but his eyes were telling me otherwise, they were an onyx, a color so deep and dark, I knew he was fighting to stay reserved.

I turned around till my back was to him, and lowered myself till I could rub my ass along his crotch, grinding him slowly. I could feel his hardened erection which caused to automatically grind myself against him even harder as I looked over my shoulder at him. He was smirking now as he eyed me closely, sexing me with his gaze. I could hear whistles from Emmett but I tried to block them out, keeping my focus on one man only. I went back into a standing position and turned back around to face him. Locking my gaze back into his, I began an alluring dance, doing twists and curves as my hands trailed along my body seductively again.

I grabbed onto his hand and brought it out to place on my hip, just really needing his contact. I could see his chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths. His lips were slightly parted as he licked them, keeping his gaze fixed on me. Completely forgetting my surroundings, I straddled his lap, my knees bent on either side of him. I began to circle my hips over him before leaning forward to his ear, "I know you want me baby." I whispered. A quiet growl escaped him as his other hand found my other hip and he stilled me over him, halting my movements. I stared back at him as he looked back at me, completely lost in each others eyes. I could hear the others talking to us but I was too lost in Edward to register what they were saying.

His hands trailed from hips, up my sides till he was grasping either side of my face, he pulled my face forward toward his and kissed me, moaning as soon as his lips made contact with mine. We kissed for a bit as Beyonce's song came to an end and I could hear the others calling out for us to stop. I chuckled against Edward's lips and pulled back, burying my face into his chest as I came to my senses. Edward chuckled as he held me to his chest.

"Come on you guys, I'm not allowed to take Rosalie _upstairs_ for the after effects of a dare but you two can just make out, dry humping each other in front of all of us? Where is the fucking justice?" Emmett argued.

"Because we're the youngest, we get away with everything." Edward laughed.

"Screw you." Emmett huffed. I stifled a laugh as I pulled back and readjusted myself to that I was sitting in Edward's lap and facing everybody.

"I'm not moving." I said answering Emmett's silent demand.

"You two are cheats!" He yelled.

I shook my head, ignoring him as I spun the bottle. Luckily for me it landed on Emmett. I looked up at him and smirked….pay back time.

"Dare." He said quickly sounding like an excited three year old.

"K, let me think." I said. Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Nudey run." Edward snickered.

"What?" I asked turning to look at him over my shoulder with a cocked eyebrow. "A nudey run?" I whispered. He nodded.

"He'd do it. I know it because he would never pass on a dare. Emmett never gives up, even on something as small as this. Go." He said before leaning back against his chair.

"I want you…." I began, smiling mischievously at him, "to do a nudey run." I smirked. His eyes widened for a split second before he answered.

"Deal." He said trying to sound confident but failing.

"Emmett! Don't do it." Rosalie yelled punching him in the arm.

"Ouch! Babe, that hurt." He whined rubbing his arm.

"I don't care…pass." She said.

"I never pass, that's giving up and Emmett Cullen does not give up." He said.

"I told you." Edward chuckled behind me.

"This could go horribly wrong." Jasper laughed shaking his head before burying his face into his hands.

"So horribly wrong, he's my brother for Pete's sake." Alice said sounding grossed out.

"Sorry guys, that's my dare, do it or pass. And Alice, just cover your eyes." I said with humor in my voice.

"I'm gonna do it." Emmett said standing up abruptly. "Where do you want me to run?" He asked looking at me.

"Start inside the house, run out here, circle the court yard and then head back inside the house where you get dressed again." I said fighting back a smile. I couldn't believe I actually let Edward talk me into asking Emmett to do this.

"Deal, I'm off." He said waving to everyone as he grinned and made his way inside.

"So horribly wrong." Alice whined again shaking her head.

"You won't see anything that you haven't seen before." Edward laughed.

"Edward!" She yelled angrily, throwing an out door chair cushion at him. Of course, because I was sitting in his lap, it landed on me, right on the head.

"Whoops, sorry Bella." Alice apologized quickly.

"It's ok." I laughed brushing my fingers through my hair to smooth it back out.

Rosalie cried out making us all jump and follow her gaze. And there was Emmett, completely nude, his hands over his junk at the front. He ran toward the door leading outside, I automatically without thinking, turned and buried my face into Edward's chest and as I did, I caught a glimpse of Alice doing the same to Jasper. I could feel Edward's chest shaking beneath me with his laughter, as he and Jasper called out random smart ass jokes to Emmett. All I could hear Emmett yelling out is, "It's colder than I thought."

I began laughing, keeping my head buried into Edward's chest, unable to look up, I just couldn't see that and look at Emmett the same way afterwards.

I felt him rush past us and back toward the house.

"It's safe to look now you two." I heard Jasper say in between his laughter.

I looked up cautiously and was met by Alice's relieved expression, obviously that it was over. Rosalie was laughing to and seemed to have enjoyed it.

"You ok?" Edward asked, amusement still evident in his tone.

"Now that it's over, yes." I answered with a chuckle. Edward just laughed, pulling me closer against his chest. I snuggled myself into him and made myself comfortable again.

Emmett walked back out, dressed back into his shorts and t-shirt. He looked smug.

"Did you guys have a nice show?" He asked as he took his seat beside Rosalie.

"Yes!" Rosalie yelled.

"No!" The rest of us yelled out.

"That was cruel Bella for making me do that, but I did it and it wasn't so bad." Emmett said rubbing the back of his neck.

We decided to call it a night as it was heading into the early hours of the morning. We all scurried off to bed and the only thing I wanted to do was to be in bed with Edward. Once we got into our room, we couldn't keep our hand off of each other, both of us still feeling the effects of my lap dance. We made love till the sun rose.

I awoke the next morning to find the bed beside me empty. I groaned and sat myself up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. They were burning considering Edward and I didn't sleep till the break of dawn. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8.30. I groaned again realizing I had gotten just over two hours of sleep. I threw myself back down onto the pillow when something red from the corner of my eye caught my attention. On Edward's pillow lay a single long stemmed red rose with a folded piece of paper beneath it. I smiled to myself as I sat myself back up and reached out and picked up the rose, bringing it to my nose and inhaling its rich scent. I lay the rose in my lap and picked up the note, unfolded it and found Edward's elegant script inside,

**My Bella,**

**Get dressed and meet me outside…I have a little surprise.**

**Love you, Edward xox**

I thought over the note wondering what he had planned but decided I should probably get moving. I hopped into the shower and washed myself quickly but thoroughly. I climbed out, slipped on my bikini and short blue strapless sundress. I pulled my wet hair into a pony tail and slipped on my sandals. Although I had no idea what he had planned or where we were going I decided a sundress would be safe and if anything I could always run back up and change quickly. Once I was satisfied I looked ok, I headed downstairs. As I descended the stairs, I could hear the faint voices of Emmett and Alice coming from the kitchen so I headed in there.

"Morning."

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she took me into a big hug. I looked over at Emmett a little puzzled by her reaction but he was just grinning back at me. I was wondering what was going on.

"Excited to see me?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Always, silly Bella. Edward's outside and he is waiting." Alice said pushing toward the back door.

"Where's Rose and Jasper?" I asked as I got forced toward the door.

"Don't worry about anyone but yourself and Edward today babe." Emmett called out from the kitchen. I furrowed my brows once I reached the door and turned to look back at the both of them. They were acting weird.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? Now out, before Edward comes back inside looking for you. Have fun." Alice said as she slid the court yard door open and thrust me toward it.

I stumbled outside but before I could say anything I saw Edward standing by the shore and what looked like a picnic set up. My heart sped up as I realized he had a picnic breakfast set up for us. I grinned like a fool as I hurried down to the beach suddenly impatient to be in his arms. He spotted me as I approached and he gave me his breathtaking crooked smile, the sunlight reflecting on his hair in shades of bronze, browns and reds. He was in his faded jeans, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons undone, revealing a good amount of his toned chest. My feet dug into the sand and it was warm already but the only thing I could think of was the perfect Adonis standing before me.

His hands found my waist as soon as I was close enough and he pulled me to him, pressing me up against his chest. One hand slid up my arm, over my shoulder, past my neck and cupped my cheek. His eyes burning into mine, "Good morning baby." He smiled.

Before I could reply his lips were against mine, soft and tender, so much love and passion in his kiss I felt light headed. My hands found their way into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to me and deeper into my mouth. I never wanted it to end. He eventually pulled away for air, resting his forehead against mine.

"Good morning," I chuckled. He grinned. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." I said as I pulled back even more, just enough to look into my home, my haven. He didn't look tired at all considering he got even less sleep than I did just to set this up.

"No, you're right on time. I hope you're hungry." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me the few steps to his picnic that he had set up.

"I can't believe you did this…I don't know what to say." I could feel the tears building up but I blinked them back. I didn't want to cry.

He pulled me down beside him, and he started pulling different kinds of foods out of the basket.

"What is all this?" I asked in astonishment as he kept pulling out more and more varieties of food. Yogurt, chopped up fruit, bagels, croissants and even some eggs.

"Just a little something for the woman I love more than anything in this entire world." He smiled at me. He seemed so relaxed and at ease I couldn't help but feel the same. He surprised me when he pulled out a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes.

"Champagne?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mimosa." He replied simply pouring a little champagne into each glass. Once that was done, he grabbed the little jug of orange juice he had sitting on the side and topped the flutes with OJ. He opened up the container of chopped fruit and dropped a strawberry into each flute. I grinned at him, I couldn't believe he was doing all this.

"Here you go." He said lifting a flute for me to take. I took it as he picked the other one up for himself. He raised his glass, "To my incredibly beautiful and sexy girlfriend." He winked and leaned over to brush his lips against mine. I hummed against his lips, feeling so happy. We toasted and took a drink each, it tasted really good. "Let's eat." He said after his drink. We spent the next half hour eating, Edward making sure I tried a bit of everything. After much begging I got him to admit he had Alice get up early and help him prepare all this.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked after I wiped my mouth down with a napkin. I was stuffed. His eyes widened for a second in a look of almost panic before he relaxed. I looked at him questioningly. I wonder what that was about.

"You." He said before standing up and holding his hand out for me to take. "A perfect way to end the year, the year that I met the love of my life." I reached out to his hand and he helped pull me up. I could feel the tears again but once again I tried to fight them back. As soon as I was on my feet I pulled him to me and hugged him tight, burying my face into his chest. I couldn't believe the love that was soaring through my body at that moment, I never thought my love for him could grow any more but it did, each and every day it did.

"Don't cry." He said rubbing my back. I pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm not, I'm just overwhelmed…I love you so much Edward."

"And I love you." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, before grabbing my hand and began walking. "Let's take a little walk, we need to burn some of the food off before we go on our little ride."

"Little ride?" I asked turning to look at him. He brought his free hand to his lips and pretended to zip them closed and throw away the key. I huffed, I hated surprises.

"What about the picnic?" I asked pointing behind us as we walked away.

"Don't worry, Alice will take care of that. All I want you to worry about is us." He brought his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side as we walked lazily along the shore. We talked casually as we walked, about Brady, our families, what we planned to change once we went back home. I had to officially move out of my house, we had to fix up Brady's room…things were finally falling into place…finally.

After we had done the loop along the beach, we headed back toward the house but went through the side and to the front. I stood frozen in place when I saw it, there in front of me, parked in front of the house was a motor bike, a Ducati to be exact.

I sucked in a breath in shock. Edward chuckled lightly beside me. "I take by your expression that you like it?" He asked sounding a little nervous.

"Like it?! This is freaking awesome!" I exclaimed walking up to the bike and running my hand along the leather of the seat.

"It's a Ducati ST3. Have you ever ridden before?" Edward's voice came from right behind me. I turned around to face him, a smirk planted on my face.

"I have ridden many things Edward…." I purred as I moved my lips to his ear, nibbling lightly on it. He let out a growl.

"Don't tempt me."

"I'm not tempting you…I'm merely stating that I have _ridden_ many things, including your _saddle_." I purred once again. I felt him hardened as he thrust himself against me. His lips crashed to mine in a searing kiss, as his hands roamed my legs slowly making their way underneath my dress. I pulled him away quickly.

"Not here." I chuckled. His head dropped before him in defeat. He looked up at me slightly, smirking.

"You are going to be the death of me Bella." He said shaking his head. I giggled to myself.

"So, tell me, are you game?" He asked.

"Definitely! I've ridden motorbikes with Jake, he was really into them, but nothing this serious." I explained, my eyes roaming the contours of the bike. It was stunning to say the least. I could feel the excitement bubbling up within me, just ready to burst…I felt like screaming. There was something about bikes that gave the feel of complete freedom, the wind in your hair, the vibration of the engine beneath you, the speed as you maneuver your way through traffic.

He grabbed the two helmets that were sitting on the bike and placed one over my head, strapping it up. He chuckled, "You look so sexy."

He grabbed his own and pulled it down onto his head as well. We both got onto the bike, my legs straddling him from behind as I secured myself tightly against him.

"Emmett has been dying to take this thing for a ride since it arrived this morning…I might have to let him take it later on." He laughed. He put the key into the ignition and the baby rumbled to life. He revved the engine a few times, sending the vibrations through me, my panties were soaked.

_There was nothing hotter._

"You ready?" He called over the roar of the engine.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, tightening my grip around him.

I felt his torso vibrate against me as he chuckled lightly before he pulled away from the curb and sped down our street. I squeezed my eyes shut involuntarily when he first took off from the surprise. The last time I had been on a bike was when I was 19… this made me feel young and free again, just like I was at that time in my life, not a worry in the world. Feeling the cool breeze rush against me I opened my eyes and decided to enjoy the scenery as we past. Edward found his way into traffic and that's when he let go, speeding up and maneuvering his way in between the cars. We drove all around Santa Barbara, slowing down and stopping briefly a few times when we found something beautiful to look at.

About half an hour later we pulled into what looked like a state park, El Capitan Beach. Once Edward found a parking spot, he turned the engine off and pulled his helmet off. He ran his hands through his hair a few times in order to diminish the slight helmet hair he had. I chuckled lightly as I tried unclipping mine. He got off the bike and turned to me with his infamous lop sided grin before reaching out and unclipping my helmet himself and pulling it off my head.

"I don't like this helmet." He said shaking his head as he placed it on the bike beside his.

"Why?" I asked as he held his hand out and helped me off of it. He pulled me against him and looked deep into my eyes, his eyes a sparkling emerald.

"Because, that damn helmet covers up the beauty before me, I don't like hiding that flawless face from my eyes, I have to see it, it's a need I have." He spoke softly before leaning down and kissing me softly.

I sighed as he pulled back and smiled at him.

"Let's go baby," He said suddenly seeming impatient as he held my hand and led me toward a parking attendance booth. He paid a $5 parking fee before we began our walk down a little path. We reached the sand and before me appeared a beautiful long beach, peaceful and serene. Judging from the cars in the parking spot I didn't expect to see many people at the beach.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward asked as he led me down and onto the sand. All I could do was nod. "It's so quiet because it is away from the city bustle. Most people come here to relax and escape."

We began our walk along the beach and to the shore till our feet reached the water, it was surprisingly warm.

"Want to take a swim?" He asked as he let go of my hand and ripped his shirt off. I was mesmerized with the way his muscles flexed as he ripped his shirt off. He noticed my ogling and smirked at me. I shook my head and grinned at him as I grabbed the hem of my dress and slowly lifted it up exposing my bikini clad body slowly, inch by inch, teasing him.

Just as I was lifting it up off of my head I was pulled against him roughly, his hard erection digging into my stomach.

"Feel that?" He huskily whispered into my ear. I nodded, my eyes fluttering closed as his breath against my skin sent a shiver down my spine. His lips came down to my neck and he bit down… hard. I gasped as he chuckled.

"I want to bite you and eat you… fuck you look hot." He growled as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him even tighter, enjoying the feel of his hard chest against me.

He pulled back and his face was suddenly serious, he had a slight smile on his lips and his eyes were soft but all playfulness was gone. I got worried for a second and he must have noticed from the look on my face because he chuckled lightly.

"You ok?"

"Yes, you just seem a little tense all of sudden." I stated searching his eyes.

"Bella…I've always wanted and dreamed of meeting _the one _that would take my heart away, the one that would complete me. But never ever did I think I would ever feel something this intense like I feel with you. It freaks me out a little at times to think just how much I love you, because even if I was to try my best I could never put into words the amount and measure of love I feel for you, its just immeasurable. I love you more than anything in this world, you are my heart, my soul and I could never live without you, my life would deem futile. Everyday I feel like I fall in love with you all over again. I love you with everything in me…."

I could feel the tears emerging but I didn't fight them back, I let me spill over and down my cheeks. My heart was just soaring from his words. I still wonder at times what I did to get so lucky to find true love again, love this intense, more intense than I had ever experienced. He smiled back at me softly. He seemed to be in deep thought as he lifted a hand and lightly wiped away my fallen tears with his thumb. I leaned into his hand and let my eyes close as I enjoyed the feel of his soft hand on my skin. I felt him leaning in closer and I kept my eyes closed, expecting his lips to brush against mine, except his mouth went to my ear…

"I want you to marry me by beautiful Isabella." He whispered into my ear. My eyes shot open and I pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. My tears began freely flowing down my face as I stared deep into his eyes that were glistening with unshed tears.

I burst into a sob and cried. His face looked stunned for a second and panicked. He pulled me against him once again and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Are you ok?" He asked and the tone of his voice was panicked and worried and I berated myself for making him think I was freaked out from this proposal. I just couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe just how much I loved him and I couldn't believe that I finally found someone to spend the rest of my life with, with someone as perfect as Edward Cullen.

I nodded against his chest, "Yes." I said as I pulled back to look into his eyes. His face relaxed minutely but he still looked a little scared. "Edward, yes… I want to marry you more than anything in this entire world." I burst into tears again as his face settled and a huge grin spread across his face. He smashed his lips to mine in a fiery kiss, full of so much passion and lust as his lips moved against mine. I let my tongue graze his upper lip as he opened up and let me in, his tongue caressing mine. My hands trailed up his arms, over his shoulders and to the nape of his neck where I grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling me deeper into my mouth because it was never enough with Edward, I could never get enough.

He moaned into my mouth as he thrust his erection against me. I leaned up on my tip toes and thrust my tongue against his, humming in complete and utter pleasure as I felt my heart was about to burst from happiness, passion and love.

He pulled back eventually for air and gazed down into my eyes, his eyes a dark jade.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you just as much Edward." He gave me his crooked smile as he realized I said 'just as much' rather than 'more'. He gave me one last chaste kiss before reaching his hand deep into one of his short pockets. When he pulled his hand out, he was clutching a small black velvet box. He held it in his hand as he looked at me.

"I hope you like this. When I first saw it, I thought it was perfect for you." He smiled hesitantly.

I grasped either side of his face and made sure he was looking straight into my eyes, "I will love anything you give me Edward. Anything you give me is perfect." I said before giving him another kiss.

He opened the box and I gasped at the beautiful ring that lay in it. It _was _perfect.

"Oh my god…it's beautiful." I gushed as looked closely at it. He slowly pulled the ring out and held his other hand out for mine. I lay it in his as he brought the ring and slipped onto my ring finger. He lifted it to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"The ring just got a lot more beautiful." He said looking up from my hand and into my eyes.

"We're getting married?" I asked all of sudden, loving the sound of it. He chuckled.

"I believe so… you're going to be my wife." He grinned.

"And you're going to be my husband." I choked slightly on the word _husband_ as Jake came to mind. He would want me to be happy, I was sure of it but I could feel the slight guilt deep within me, fighting to make its self known. I wasn't going to dwell on it, I couldn't. Jake would have loved Edward and anything that would have make Brady happy would make Jake happy.

"You alright?" Edward asked, searching my face intently.

"Perfect." I said trying to reassure him, because I _was_ feeling perfect. The feelings I were getting were normal. Normal to feel the guilt of someone taking his place but I have moved on with my life. Jake will forever live in my heart, but now, my heart has just swelled big enough to fit Edward in there too, where he belonged and will forever live.

I admired the ring on my finger once more before Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me bridal style into the water.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the truth or dare part. A few of you suggested it and it was fun to write but hard considering they are all coupled up otherwise i could have gone wild with the dares and questions!**_

_**The truth and dare part took up too much of the chapter so that is why i skipped out on their new years eve celebrations. Hope you liked the proposal...i was getting teary just writing it...:)**_

_**Oh, and i have my new story, **_**Through His Eyes_, give it try. I already have 4 chapters up and chapter 5 should be up in the next 2 days :)_**

_**Review and give me some love please!  
**_


	34. I'm Amazed By You

**A/N - *tear* This is the last chapter for MHHT everyone :( There is still the epilogue to go so its not totally over yet :)**

**Sorry this Chapter took so long to post but it is one long ass chapter, 14000 words so i hope that makes up for the long wait. **

**The links for Bella's dress and all the girl's dresses are on my profile. As well as the song for their first dance!**

**Virtual Family, you have been on this ride with me from the beginning and if it wasn't for all of you, this story would probably have never been posted, so i have lots and lots to thank you for. You all i know i love you so much *hugs***

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, its been a stress to write but lets just hope it was all worth it!**

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

* * *

Every Time Our Eyes Meet,  
There Is A Feelin Inside Me  
It's Almost More Than I Can Take  
Baby When You Touch Me  
I Can Feel How Much You Love Me  
And It Just Blows Me Away  
I've Never Been This Close To Anyone  
Or Anything  
I Can Hear your Thoughts, I Can See Your Dreams

(Chorus):  
I Dunno How You Do What You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever and Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Baby I'm Amazed By You

The Smell Of Your Skin  
The Taste of your kiss  
The Way You Whisper In The Dark  
You're Hair All Around Me  
Baby You Surround Me  
You Touch Every Place In My Heart  
Oh..It Feels Like The First Time, Every Time  
I Wanna Spend The Whole Night… In You're Hands

(Chorus):  
I Dunno How You Do What You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever and Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Baby I'm Amazed By You

Every Little Thing That You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
And It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My Life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever And Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Every Little Thing That You Do

Baby I'm Amazed By You…

**I'm Amazed By You, Tim McGraw**

**I'm Amazed By You**

**EPOV**

I paced back and forth in the room, running my hands through my hair frantically. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, willing my frenetically beating heart to slow down. I started bouncing my knee nervously.

"Fuck," I muttered running my hands through my hair again as I stood back up and began pacing again.

Why was I so nervous suddenly? Why the fuck was I acting this way? I was fine last night during the rehearsal dinner and I was fine when I went to sleep. I was more than fine, I was ecstatic. That's not to say I'm not ecstatic now, I'm just nervous and slightly terrified. But of what? I found the most beautiful and perfect girl to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who I never in a million years thought I could find. It is amazing just how perfect we are together, how perfect we meld together, like two pieces of a puzzle, like two hearts that come together to beat as one. So why was I scared suddenly?

"Calm down Edward, calm down, everything will turn out perfect. In just a few short hours Isabella Black will become your wife." I mumbled to myself as I continued to pace the room.

"Talking to yourself I hear?" My head snapped up to find Emmett peeking through the door into my bedroom. I hadn't heard him come in.

"How did you get in?" I asked stilling for the first time in who knows how long.

"Alice gave me your spare key." He held up the hotel card key for me to see.

"Oh," I said before I started pacing again.

"You alright there bro? You seemed to be talking to yourself as I walked in? Want to talk?" He asked walking up to me with narrowed eyes as I continued to pace.

_Talk? Maybe talking would be a good idea. Talking was usually good. Yes, talking. _

"Edward?" Emmett said snapping me out of my stupor, grabbing me by the shoulders and halting my pacing. I stared at him blankly.

"Calm down. You seem a little on edge." He said eyeing me closely.

"Um, I'm fine." I lied.

"Bull shit. Sit down and let's talk." He said pushing toward my bed by my shoulders and pushing me down till I was sitting on the edge of it.

"So, tell me." He said sighing as he took a seat beside me.

"I don't know, I'm fucking sweating. Look at my palms." I said holding them up to show him. "I'm a fucking wreck. Why the hell am I so nervous?" I asked. His hand came over my knee stilling it. I hadn't realized I was bouncing it again.

"It's normal to be nervous man. This is big. You're finally getting married!" He said with a grin, patting me on the back. I nodded. "And you have found the perfect girl to spend the rest of your life with." I nodded again, my eyes fixated on the blue and red hotel carpet beneath my feet.

"Just the way you two look at each other is enough to make those around you gag, so I guess that tells you right there that your love for each other is strong." He laughed as I nodded again. "Say something dude."

My head snapped up to meet his questioning gaze. "What?" I asked.

"Are you having some kind of melt down or something?" He asked, his eyes studying me with concern. I shook my head.

"You know, you're not much help." I said in irritation standing up and pacing again.

"Well then Mr. grumpy-on-my-wedding-day, why don't you tell me what it is that has you pacing back and forth like a headless chicken?"

"I don't know," I said in frustration raking a hand through my hair. "I went to sleep feeling fine, I was excited, calm and I couldn't wait for today to arrive. But then again, I could blame that on the vodka I had." I shrugged. I paced a few times trying to conjure up why it was that I was so nervous. I wish I could answer that question myself. I didn't even know the real reason. "Emmett, you love Rosalie." I stated. He nodded even though it wasn't a question. "Does it sometimes feel like too much?" I asked stopping and facing him. He looked at me with confusion.

"Huh?" He asked. I chuckled lightly. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to come up with a way to explain what I wanted to say clearly.

"Does it sometimes feel like . . . the love you have for her is so intense that it kind of freaks you out a little?" He stared at back at me in deep thought. I had no idea why a question like this would require so much thought from him. It was either a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Yeah it does." He finally answered. "Is that what is happening to you now?" I shrugged as I started pacing again. "Dude, you seriously need to stop the pacing because you're making me freaking dizzy." Emmett snapped. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I just have never felt anything this intense, and much as I don't want to mention _her_ today out of all days, I never felt anything even remotely close with Tanya. I can't even begin to compare. I never knew love could be so grand, so intense and just so . . . overwhelming."

"That shouldn't be something to freak you out though. That should be erasing your nerves because it is showing you that you are ready to marry her, that your love and devotion toward her is there and so intense and real. You have nothing to worry about dude." He explained.

"What if I screw up? What if I hurt her? What if I don't end up being the man she wanted to marry?" I asked my nerves lacing my voice.

"Those are not questions you should be asking yourself a few hours before you say 'I do' man." Emmett shook his head with laugh. I glared at him. "Sorry," He held his hands up. "I'm sure she is down the hall, in her room, having all the same nerves you are having and asking herself the same questions you're asking yourself. It's normal to think that you may not be good enough and to question it. But Edward, bro, you won't screw up. She loves you more than anything in this entire world. Her face lights up whenever she sees you, the way she smiles at you, they way she hugs you. I can see it. And it's the same with Brady. You were the missing piece in that kids life. You were what he was missing out on. Chill, everything will be fine." He said smiling at me. I stared back at him, his words sorting themselves through my overworked brain. He was right, everything he said was right. Bella did love me, I saw it in her eyes. And I loved her, more than I ever thought was possible of loving anyone.

"Is the sex great?" Emmett asked out of no where, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard by his question.

"Is the sex good?" He asked again, slowly this time like I was someone with a mental disability. I couldn't help the shit eating grin that overtook my features.

"Good? Good doesn't even come close. Sex with Bella is just . . . fuck, I can't even find words to explain . . . mind blowing, there, mind blowing." I nodded hoping that was a good enough description.

"Thought so," Emmett smirked, "Well then, you have nothing to worry about because we all know if you two have a fall out then there is always make up sex and if normal sex is 'mind blowing'" he said using air quotes, "then by the time you're both done with make up sex, you would have forgotten what it was that the two of you fought over. And we all know great sex plays a big part in a happy marriage."

Before I could say anything I heard a light knock coming from my room door. I exited my room and headed walked over to the hotel door and opened it.

"You're not showered?!" Alice asked incredulously rushing past me and into the room. I shook my head to register what just happened and how in the hell she knew I hadn't showered yet. It was all too fast. I didn't even see her, all I saw was a blur of black hair.

"Good morning?" I said closing the door and walking back into my room.

"There is no time for formalities today Edward, and look at you, you're still in your boxers!" She said pointing at me in complete shock. I looked down at myself, I was still topless and in my boxers.

"Go easy on him, the poor guy was having a minor melt down." Emmett said walking over to the mini fridge and scanning its contents . . . not sure what for. It must be just a habit of his to scan for food.

"Sorry to say this, but there is no time for break downs right now. Your beautiful bride is down the hall already made up and ready to step into her dress and her groom is not even close to being ready? Do you even want to get married today Edward? Or should I go and tell Bella that her groom is taking this so nonchalantly that even on your wedding day you can't-"

"Alice!" I snapped. She froze mid sentence, her mouth still open. "I hear you. Please, just . . . all this chattering right now is not helping." I said raking a hand through my hair. "Just tell me what you want from me and I'll do it."

"Ok, go take a shower, shave, whatever you guys do and get back out here. I have your tux in my room that I'll just go grab in the mean time."

"Ok, but tell me one thing first please?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Bella. How is she?" I asked, my heart fluttering just at the mere mention of her name. Alice smiled warmly at me.

"She is perfect, looking absolutely stunning. We've done her hair and make up. Renee is in there with her at the moment. She looks perfect Edward. She is going to take your breath away." Alice said softly.

"She always does." I murmured.

"Awwww," Emmett said mockingly walking up to me. "My little bro is love struck." He said patting me on the back.

"Ouch! Watch it will you?" I said stepping away from him. The guy had some freakish strength on him.

"Sorry, but that wasn't hard, it's just that love is turning you all soft and gooey." Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes at him before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

I turned the shower on to let it warm as I stripped out of my boxers. I stepped into the shower and under the warm spray, letting it cascade down my body, enjoying the warmth of the water. I shampooed my hair and scrubbed myself and then just stood under the spray, letting the warm water relax me because I knew as soon as I was to step out I was going be attacked by the black haired bundle of energy waiting for me outside. Once I was satisfied I'd had enough, I switched the water off and stepped out onto the bath mat, drying myself off. When I was dry enough, I wrapped the towel around my hips and headed over to the sink and pulled out the shaving cream. I shaved my face, going slow and not wanting to cut myself and hoping I wouldn't miss any spots. A little after shave and I walked back out into my room.

Alice was gone but my tux was in its garment bag laid out on my bed. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my boxer briefs and slipped them on. I put on the white dress shirt that was laying beside the garment bag on the bed also. I unzipped the garment bag and carefully pulled out my tux, being careful not to wrinkle it in the process. I pulled the black suit pants on, tucking in the shirt and buttoning them up. I grabbed my cuff links that I had sitting on the dresser and fiddled with them till I had them on. I hung up my jacket for later and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

_This was finally happening. . . _

I could hear chattering going on in the suite outside so I opened my bedroom door and walked outside to find Jasper and Carlisle there. Carlisle seemed to be fiddling with his dark bronze tie.

"Edward." My dad smirked as he eyed me down. "You look handsome son."

"Thanks," I breathed, my nerves kicking in again. "Where's Emmett?" I asked as I headed over to the bar where a bottle of Jack Daniels sat.

"He's gone to get dressed."

"Joining me?" I asked them holding up the bottle of JD.

"Sure," Carlisle agreed.

"Hell yes." Jasper laughed as he appeared beside me, pulling out three glasses.

I poured some ice into each one and then filled them with JD. We each grabbed a glass and turned to each other.

"I'd just like to say a few words first," Carlisle began, clearing his throat. "You don't know how happy I am right at this moment. It'll be impossible for me to find the right words to express the emotions I'm feeling right now. Edward, your mother and I always knew you deserved nothing but the best. You've always been gentle-hearted, loving and passionate and we are so very proud of you. You went through a point in your life that changed you and not for the best." He said looking at me, I knew he was talking about my break up with Tanya. "It scared me to think that you would never trust someone enough to love them again, to never open yourself up to love. And then, just like that, you meet beautiful Isabella, who turned you around and I could never have wished for you to find someone so perfect. Before I get all emotional," He chuckled as his voice broke, "Let me just say, I wish you both the best in life and I hope you cherish each other for eternity." He held up his glass as Jasper and I tapped ours against his. They both took a sip as I sculled mine, grunting as the liquid burned down my throat.

"Thanks Dad, you don't know-" I stopped when I saw him looking at me wide eyed. "What?"

"You're not having any more." He said pointedly, nodding his head at my empty glass. I chuckled.

"I know. Believe me I don't want to be drunk, I want to be completely sober to enjoy my Bella today. But I just needed to calm the nerves a little."

"It's all normal." Jasper said, "I was a mess on my wedding day." Jasper laughed.

"I remember. You were freaking out." I chuckled.

"What did I miss?" Emmett's voice boomed into the room as he stepped in all dressed in his tux. "Hey! I want some booze." He pouted as his eyes landing on our glasses.

"Big baby," I mumbled as I walked over to the bar to pour him a glass.

**BPOV**

I stared back at my reflection in the mirror, unable to form words for how I felt. My stomach was in knots, my palms were sweating and my heart was beating like there was some kind of race going on within it. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. If I was feeling this now, how was I going to handle my nerves once I actually put my dress on?

I couldn't believe it has been three months since Edward proposed to me. Time has definitely flown by. Stepping off the plane and back into Santa Barbara gave me the feeling like we never even left. Edward and I wanted to get married where he proposed, somewhere where we could have a quiet beach wedding with our family and closet friends. We wanted simplicity.

Things have gone smoothly for us in the last three months. Brady and I officially moved in with Edward. As soon as we got back from Phoenix, Edward had Brady's room painted and decorated. Brady picked out blue walls and a 'big boy' theme. Edward and I weren't sure what that meant exactly but it turned out Brady didn't want car things everywhere like he had back in our home. We kept his room simple, plain blue walls and cream carpet. It was decorated with shelves, toys, a new desk, a new bed, a little couch and even a TV. Edward spoilt him rotten, turning his room into every little boy's dream. It was his 'domain' as Edward calls it now.

This all meant that I moved out of Jacob's and my house and Seth moved in. Trying to explain what I was feeling as I was packing everything away and the day I moved out is difficult for me to explain. I was feeling a myriad of emotions, all completely different and at odds. I was excited because I was moving in with Edward but sad about leaving Jacob's memories. I was so relieved about finally being able to move on with my life but felt guilty because I felt like I was leaving a part of Jacob behind. I was going to miss the house that Brady grew up in and where Jacob and I started our lives together, but thrilled about being able to start a new life with Edward. I was an emotional wreck that week before moving in. The stress of packing, the emotions, work and trying to sort out what I should leave in the house took its toll on me. But I felt huge relief knowing Seth was moving in, Jacob's best friend and my best friend. He would cherish what was left of Jacob's in that house not destroy them. He left the TV cabinet that Jacob built himself because he cherished the memories and for that I was so grateful and at ease that I wasn't totally skipping out on it all.

Billy was better but not the best. Whenever he would want to see Brady, Edward and I would take him down to La Push. I had said to Billy before, you don't have to accept Edward for yourself but for me he had too. He was better to Edward. He wouldn't talk to him unless he desperately needed to, other than that it was nothing major. He wasn't hostile toward him, I wouldn't put up with it if he was anyway. But he was warming to it. He saw how much Edward loved and cared for Brady and just how much he made Brady laugh and smile. Our life was complete… finally.

His reaction to our engagement was not a surprise to me or Edward. He wasn't too happy but didn't say anything. Words didn't need to be spoken to see he was hurting but he promised me last time that he is trying to understand that I will _eventually_ have to move on, we can't hold on to the past. Billy wasn't able to fly out for our wedding due to his health but Edward and I knew that even if our wedding was in Forks he wouldn't have attended anyway. That would have been way too much for him.

"Is she in here?" I heard Renee ask from the other side of the door snapping me out of my daze. I spun around just as the bathroom door opened up, my mum stepped in, all dressed up in her beautiful dress, her make up and hair all done. Her dress was a lovely deep blue fitted cocktail dress that came to rest just above her knees. The bust came over from either side, crossing over in the middle of her chest to opposite sides of her shoulders. Her hair was done up in a relaxed up do, her bangs swept to the side softening her features.

"My baby," she whispered in awe as she looked at me. "You look absolutely breath taking." I looked down at myself in my bath robe confused but figured she must be talking about my hair and makeup. She walked up to me and enveloped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight, letting her embrace relax me but instead I felt tears prickling my eyes. I tried to blink them back but they spilled over. Renee pulled me back enough to look at me.

"What's wrong baby?" She cooed as she grabbed me a few tissues and began dabbing my eyes gently, careful not to smudge Rosalie's handiwork. I shrugged.

"I don't know," My voice came out a whisper as I tried to fight back more tears.

"Come here, let's sit." She led me out of the bathroom and sat me down on the bed beside her. She began rubbing soothing circles into my back as she gave me time to speak.

"It's all just . . . so overwhelming." I sniffled. "I love him so much mum." I said before more tears spilled over.

"I know you do sweetie and so does Brady. We all love him. I could never have picked a better man for you to marry." She said. I looked over at her.

"Do you think this is all too much?" I asked.

"What is baby?"

"This . . . wedding. I mean I'm a widow, maybe I shouldn't be-"

"Hey," She cut me off, grabbing my face with both of her hands making me look at her. "This is nothing. It's a small wedding, a ceremony in a little chapel with your closet family and friends, followed by a quiet reception. There is nothing _too much _about it at all." She soothed.

"I hope so," I said looking back down at my hands in my lap, fiddling with a tissue.

"Bella, the past is the past. This is your future and that is all that should worry you right now. Jake would want nothing more than for you to be happy ok?" She asked placing her finger underneath my chin to make me look up at her. I nodded, sniffing. There was a light knock on the door.

Renee jumped up and opened our hotel door to find Brady standing there with Alice. She had taken him to dress him with Charlotte and Peter. The tears started up again when I spotted him, standing in the doorway, frowning in his little black suit and tie. I got up from the bed and hurried over to him, picking him up and hugging him tight against me.

"I love you so much my Brady." I said peppering him with kisses all over his face.

"Elk!" He said wiping his face down. I chuckled as I let him down. "You ok?" I asked kneeling in front of him, my hands on his shoulders.

"This tie is annoying." He frowned.

"I know sweetie, but Peter is wearing one too. And all the men are wearing ones. This makes you a big boy now." I said smirking.

"Yeah?" He asked, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Sure does. You're not a little kid in a suit."

"Cool." He said. I heard Renee chuckle behind me.

"Ok, I need to get the bride dressed." Alice sung from the doorway.

"And I'm here to help." Rosalie said appearing behind Alice. Both were dressed already, looking absolutely stunning.

Alice was my maid of honor, her dress a silver pleated skirt with a sequined detailed bust. The dress came to rest just above her knees, a black silk belt just underneath her bust where all the silver and black sequin detail rested. Her hair was straightened and clipped up on side behind her ear with a cute little silver sequined hair clip.

Rosalie had her hair curled in big waves and swept over my shoulder. Her dress was a pearl purple, a knee length floating chiffon skirt. She also had a thick silver sequined belt under the best with a silver sequined neck. She looked absolutely stunning.

I'll just take Brady outside." Renee said as she led Brady to the door.

As Renee was stepping out of the room she almost ran into a man holding a huge bouquet of long stemmed red roses. I gasped at the huge arrangement that was arranged in the shape of a heart. Renee moved herself and Brady out of the way as the man brought in the bouquet and placed it on the small dining table near the balcony French doors.

"For a Bella Swan." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said to the delivery man once he had them safely on the table. He nodded with a smile and left the room closing the door behind him.

Rosalie, Alice, Renee and Brady all appeared around me as I admired the arrangement. I found a little white card tucked away to the side. I picked it out and pressed it against my chest not wanting anyone to read it just yet. I turned and raised an eyebrow at them. Rosalie smirked at me while Alice playfully glared as they walked away. Renee giggled and ushered Brady out of the room.

I pulled the card back and read it.

_**Two more hours and you will be mine forever. You are my life and my world. I love you more than words could ever describe**_

_**~ E ~ xox**_

I grinned from ear to ear and couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes, tears of extreme happiness and love. After Rosalie and Alice read the card and 'awwww'-ed over it, Alice pushed us back to business.

After Rosalie had touched up my make up from all the crying, Alice was standing to the side with my dress carefully held in her hands.

"Ah Alice?" I asked knowing she would probably bash me for even considering what I was about to ask.

"Yes?" She asked as she held the dress up for Rosalie to try and unzip from the back.

"Can I go see Edward?" I asked biting my lip and preparing myself for a verbal bashing. Her eyes shot up from the dress and to me, wide eyed in horror.

"Edward?! Don't you know its bad luck for him to see the bride-"

"Before I put my dress on." I explained quickly.

"It doesn't matter. You slept in separate rooms last night for a reason."

"I know but I really want to see him. I miss him and I want to thank him for the flowers."

"In a few hours you will get to see him but for now no!" She said narrowing her eyes at me. I huffed in annoyance.

"I forgot your shoes!" Alice said in horror suddenly.

"Where in Forks?" I asked worried.

"No in my room." She said. I relaxed and chuckled at her over reaction.

"No biggie, I'll go grab them." Rosalie offered as she headed for the door. As she opened the door we found Jasper standing there.

"Oh, hey." He said before his eyes found me. "Bella. You look . . . wow!" He said with a chuckle. I blushed and thanked him.

"Is there a problem?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes at Jasper for interrupting. I would have hated to have seen what she was like on her own wedding day.

"Ah, Emmett can't find his tie." Jasper explained trying to fight back a smirk.

"You boys are so incompetent sometimes, I swear!" Alice huffed as she laid my dress back down on the bed.

"I'll be right back Bella." She said as she left the room mumbling various things about Emmett and his lack of ability to dress himself. Jasper chuckled before giving me a quick smile and heading out, closing the door behind him. I turned back to my room and let out a deep breath, eyeing my dress laid out on the bed. I walked up to it and fingered some of the detail along the bodice, my mind thinking a mile a minute about today and the joy of it all.

"Bella?" I jumped and spun around when I heard his velvet smooth voice from the other side of the door. My heart escalated immediately as I walked over to the door.

"Edward." I said in relief as I walked up to it, my hand hesitating on the handle.

"Can you open up?" He asked, his voice sounding anxious.

"Is everything ok?"

"I just . . . I miss you baby. I want to see you."

"I miss you so much too. Oh thank you so much for the roses, I love them so much."

"Anything for you baby." I could hear the love dripping from his voice it was overwhelming me.

"Alice has warned me that I can't see you before the wedding." I explained.

"Are you in your dress already?" He asked.

"No, but she said regardless it doesn't matter because its bad luck to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding." I heard him groan and that was enough to get me to fling the door open. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. As I was turning the handle her voice rang out, I halted my movements.

"Edward!" I heard Alice shriek. I stifled a giggle. I could picture the horror on her face finding Edward at my door.

"I want to see her." Edward said sounding like a little kid that was asking to open up a present before Christmas day.

"Its bad luck." She said sounding annoyed.

"That's bull shit. It's an old wives tale . . . just let me see her." He argued, although his voice was soft as if knowing already his arguing would be fruitless.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you don't move that ass of yours away from Bella's door than I swear to God I will kick your ass into oblivion." I snorted a laugh at Alice's tone. She could be quite scary for someone so tiny.

I heard a light thump on the door. It sounded like Edward hit his head against the door in defeat. I lifted my hand and placed it over where I heard the thump.

"I love you my Bella." I heard him say softly.

"I love you Edward." It probably seemed ridiculous having a stupid piece of wood separating us from seeing each other but there was no upsetting the black haired pixie.

"Shoo." I heard Alice say. I heard Edward growl before the sound of his retreating footsteps echoed through the door. I opened the door and glared at Alice.

"You're both such babies I swear." She said pushing past me into the room. I snuck a peek out into the hallway but Edward was already gone. I sighed and then walked back into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"She'll be here in a sec. Now come here." She said holding the dress open low on the ground for me to step into. I untied the bathrobe I was in and took it off, throwing it onto the bed. I was in some white lace panties and topless. Covering my chest with my hands I stepped into the dress as Alice pulled it up. I dropped my hands from my chest and grabbed the top of the bodice and adjusted it around my chest while Alice zipped my dress up from the back. Once that was done, Alice began puffing out the bottom of the skirt, straightening the slight train. It was a white strapless gown that flowed out freely from the bust down. It had white flower detailing in chiffon that came under my bust and up over one shoulder to the back. It was simple and comfortable, perfect for our wedding. Alice came and stood in front of me, taking a few steps back to admire me. Her mouth curled up into a grin.

"You look absolutely stunning." She said, her eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. I smoothed the dress out, looking down at myself and mumbling a thank you. I took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror. I gasped lightly. I almost didn't recognize myself. I was glowing, my face relaxed and completely content. I smiled and relaxed, seeing just how happy I looked. There was a burning light in my eyes, a sparkle that I hadn't seen in years. It was so comforting to see myself like this again.

The door knocked a few times and Alice cracked the door open to see who it was. A second later she swung the door open and Rosalie, Esme and Renee walked in with Charlotte behind them. They all froze when they spotted me, all their eyes glistening with tears. I tried to fight back my own knowing Rosalie would have to touch it up again if I let them spill.

"I know." Alice agreed, answering their unspoken words as they all stared at me in stunned silence. Esme was the first to approach me, enveloping me into a hug.

"Gorgeous, so, so stunning." She whispered into my ear. She pulled back and grinned at me. "Edward is not going to know what hit him." I smiled back her. She looked beautiful herself. She had on a dark bronze knee length cocktail dress. It was a halter neck line and gathered a little down the front, with a thick silver belt under the bust and some silver around the shoulders. The color looked beautiful on her with her pale skin and caramel colored hair. Her hair was curled lightly and left out considering it was too short to pin back.

"Have you seen him?" I asked, anxious to see how he was doing. She nodded with a smile. "How is he?" I asked.

"He is good. Absolutely impatient to see you and make you his wife." She chuckled. "He is quite comical actually. He has had to fix his hair a few times because he keeps running his fingers through it anxiously. I think he has given up." I chuckled lightly at the thought of Edward constantly running his hands through his hair. I didn't want him to fix it, I wanted it in its disorganized disarray, I loved it that way.

"Good, I can't wait to see him and hug him." I admitted. Esme gave me a knowing smile.

"Well, in a few hours you can both run off and forget the reception if you want. You both seem anxious just to be in each other's arms." She winked and I blushed.

Edward and I stopped having sex two weeks ago wanting to wait for the wedding, something to make our wedding night special and explosive. Let me tell you, it has been absolute hell. Trying not to have sex or do anything sexual has proven to be more difficult than we anticipated. We've almost caved in on so many occasions till one of us was able to stop before things got too far. So at the moment, all I wanted was to become his wife, run away with him and lock ourselves into our hotel room for a few days.

"You look really pretty Bella." My eyes darted down to charlotte who was standing beside me now. I sat down on the bed and patted the space beside me for her to sit down, considering I couldn't actually crouch or kneel down in my gown.

"Thank you sweetie, you look gorgeous yourself, like a beautiful princess." I said smiling at her. She smiled and blushed as she sat herself beside me. "How are you holding up? You're still not worried are you?" I asked. Charlotte was our flower girl and yesterday she had expressed to me her nervousness in walking in front of so many people. Edward and I had to sit and talk to her to ease her nerves. We reassured her that she will be having Brady and Peter on either side of her so she wouldn't be alone.

"I'm ok now. I just hope I don't fall." She said worriedly. I tried not to chuckle.

"That makes two of us." I admitted. She grinned and rested her head against my arm.

"Lift Bella." Rosalie ordered as she crouched in front of me. I lifted my dress a little so she could slip my little heels on.

"Bella, baby, you look… " Renee stood in front of me, tears streaming down her face. Once Rose had both my heels on, I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "So beautiful Bella. You don't understand how happy it makes me to see you like this." She said through her tears. I hugged her tighter and over her shoulder I could see Alice glaring at me a little. I knew it was because I was squashing the detailing on the front of my dress but I just ignored her, glaring back. She huffed but smiled before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Renee pulled back walking over to the dresser and pulling out a few tissues to wipe her eyes with.

Rosalie stood off to the side fixing a stray bit of Esme's hair back in place while Renee was off talking with Charlotte. I looked around at everyone and then down at myself, so many emotions coursing through my body that it was becoming all too much.

"Ok, Bella." Alice said reappearing from the bathroom. "I have your something borrowed." She said walking over to me till she was in front of me. Everyone else gathered behind her watching. She opened her palm and inside lay two beautiful silver hair pins. "I wore them on my wedding day and I want you to wear them too." She smiled.

"Oh Alice, they're beautiful. Thank you so much." I said admiring the pins. They had a silver shaped flower with a single a few diamonds in its centre. She reached up and pinned them both on one side of my head. My hair was left down, curled into big waves but pinned up on side and away from my face. That's where she added the pins.

"I have your something blue." Rosalie smiled. She had a white and blue garter hanging off her finger.

"Would you like me to do the honors?" She grinned mischievously. I nodded.

"Thank you Rosalie." I pulled her in for a hug before I sat myself onto the bed allowing her to lift my dress and slip my garter up onto one leg. She fixed my dress back into place and helped me stand up.

"I wore these on my wedding day Bella. They were Carlisle's great grandmothers." Esme said pulling out two beautiful diamond tear drop earrings.

"Oh my God," I gasped. They were beautiful. "Thank you so much." I said turning my head to the side so she could put them on me.

"Complete. You look perfect now." Esme smiled before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Edward is one lucky boy." She said as she pulled back. I felt myself blush.

Renee stepped forward, "Baby, this is from your father and I. I spoke with Esme and then went out and made sure to pick one that would match with your earrings." She explained as she opened up a long jewelry box, inside laying a white gold diamond encrusted bracelet.

"Oh, mum, you shouldn't have." I said as she pulled it out. I held my hand out as she clipped it on around my wrist. "Its too much."

"Nonsense. It's your something new baby. I love you."

"Thank you, I love you too." I said feeling the tears again.

"Oh no you don't." Rosalie yelled. She hurried up to me with a bunch of tissues in her hand. "After the ceremony and the pictures you can cry all you want." She said dabbing my eyes lightly.

"Sorry Rose, its all so much today."

"I know silly. Just messing with you." She smirked.

There was another knock at the door as everyone's eyes snapped to it. Before anyone could get to it, Alice was at the door opening it up. Charlie, Phil, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper appeared all at the door.

"Come on girls, let's give her a moment with the guys and go see how the groom is coping." Alice called over to Rosalie, Esme, Renee and Charlotte. They all smiled lovingly at me before scurrying out of the room.

"Is his hair still intact?" Rosalie laughed asking the boys as she passed them.

"Just . . . only just." Carlisle laughed along with Emmett and Jasper.

"Watch the dress! I don't need to warn you of the consequences." Alice said pointedly looking each man in the eye before rushing out and shutting the door behind her. Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes as Carlisle chuckled. Charlie just seemed confused.

Emmett was first to rush over to me. "Little sis, wow!" He said looking me up and down, "Do I even need to tell you how stunning you look? My brother is one lucky shit head." He boomed and laughed. I heard Carlisle sigh in irritation, glancing in our direction before returning to talk to Charlie, Phil and Jasper.

"Thanks Emmett." I said but then punched him playfully in the chest. "Don't speak about him like that." I laughed.

"Sorry, but its true . . . the lucky part I mean." He added quickly. I noticed he had what looked like a frame clutched in one hand. When he saw my eyes dart to it he lifted it up and handed it to me.

"It's from Edward. He wanted me to give this to you." Emmett said. I took the frame from him and looked at it. It was a picture of Edward and I three months ago, the day he proposed. It was after we returned to the house taken on the Ducati he had rented. He was straddling the bike with me straddling him from behind, my face resting on his back, my arms wrapped around him tightly. His head was turned to the side looking at me with a soft loving smile. There was a little note attached to the frame.

**Three months ago and now one more hour left… I love you**

I tear slipped out and landed on the picture. Before I could swipe it, Emmett's hand reached out and wiped away my tears with his thumb. I chuckled at my lack of control, my make up was probably all ruined.

"He loves you more than I can even begin to comprehend sometimes." Emmett said softly. I looked up at him and smiled before pulling him in for a hug. He wrapped his big arms around me, hugging me tight.

"I love him so much too, Emmett." I mumbled into his chest.

"I know you do. And I couldn't have asked for a better girl to become a part of my family. You truly are a great girl Bella. You have stolen all our hearts, you and Brady. I love you little sis." I was taken aback at how sincere and serious he sounded. I felt my tears freely streaming down my face now but Emmett quickly wiped them away with his thumb again. "No time for tears. Not in the mood to deal with the pixie for ruining your make up." He said with chuckle.

"Actually Rose did the make up, so you'd have to deal with her." I explained. His smiled faded as he suddenly looked scared. I couldn't help but chuckle. He laughed at my expression.

"What can I say, she has me whipped." He shrugged. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Emmett. You know you have been nothing but great to me. I couldn't have asked for a better big brother." He grinned back at me with a wink.

"Good to know." He replied. My eyes darted behind Emmett when I saw Jasper approaching.

"Move it buddy, you're taking up precious time." Jasper said swatting Emmett playfully.

"Alright, alright. See in a few Bella." Emmett winked before walking over to Carlisle and Charlie.

"I don't need to say it again but . . . wow!" Jasper said. I chuckled and blushed.

I pulled him in for a hug, "You all have been nothing but great to me. You and Alice mean so much to me, everything you have done for me and Edward, I could never ever thank you enough." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"It was our pleasure. And I'd like to give the credit to Alice who pushed for Edward to grow some balls and make the first step. The guy was just too nervous." I laughed.

"That made the both of us."

We talked for a little more before Phil approached me giving me a hug. Phil, just like Renee was there in the last two years of my life back in Phoenix. They helped so much with Brady whiled I worked and studied to be able to create a living as a single mum. That was something I could never thank them enough for. There emotional support helped my battle my way through my hardest days. We talked briefly, Phil giving me his blessing for Edward. They seemed to have bonded quite well.

Carlisle was next, hugging and kissing me softly on the cheek as well. He looked so handsome in his black tux and white shirt. His white blond hair perfectly styled.

"Welcome to the family Bella. Thank you for bringing our Edward back. I've never seen him so happy before and I have no one to thank for that but you." He said. I was getting all emotional and really needed to get a grip over myself otherwise I was going to be in constant tears all day. We spoke a little more till I could spot Charlie standing impatiently off to the side waiting for his turn. Carlisle noticed and excused himself ushering Jasper and Emmett out of the room to give me some privacy with Charlie.

Charlie approached slowly. I knew this was not his thing, events, emotions, formalities. And I could tell he was out of his comfort zone but he looked happy, genuinely happy for me. As soon as he was close enough I grabbed him to me and hugged him tight, my tears spilling over. No one knew me like Charlie did, not even Renee. He was there through out high school. He watched my relationship with Jake blossom and grow. He watched us fall in love, get married, have Brady and he was there in that dreaded moment when my life shattered before my eyes. He was there in the hospital and he was there in that first year after the accident when I was nothing but a shell walking around. He dealt with Billy, he helped with Brady all he could and I knew that was a lot for Charlie. And then he was there through out my relationship with Edward, watching me live again, breathe again and smile again. He was my world.

I cried into his chest, hugging him so close to me because I knew if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it. He was my rock. He and Brady were what kept me going and I could never tell him just how much that means to me. For once he didn't hesitate and held me close to him, hugging me and rubbing soothing circles into my back and kissing the top of my head. He wasn't a man of many words but in this moment I knew he understood everything I was conveying through my tears and actions. He knew and I knew. After a few moments of tears I finally got a hold of myself. I managed to choke out a 'thank you' to him as I pulled back and tried as best I could to wipe away my tears carefully.

"I know and I love you. I love you and Brady and now Edward. You three are my family." He knew exactly what I was thanking him for. That's all that was said between us because there were no more words needed.

"I love you too dad." I replied trying to get a full hold of myself. I looked up and could see the red in his eyes as he fought back his own tears.

**EPOV**

It was chaos.

Absolute chaos.

I had four women fussing about, three kids and now three men that just walked into my room all of them scurrying around my hotel room, chatting, laughing and squealing. Why am I not with Bella in this moment?

I walked over to the bar, reaching out for my glass of JD before it was snatched out of my reach. My eyes snapped up to the offender to find Carlisle smirking at me and shaking his head. I ran a hand through my hair. I gestured with my hands to the chaos around me.

"You expect me to be sober through all of this?" I asked. He just chuckled at me.

"No. But I expect you to be sober for your bride." As soon as he said that I felt extreme love, impatience, anticipation and excitement overwhelm me. I was dying to see her. I was dying to make her my wife. I was dying to kiss her, to ravish her. I needed her now like I needed the air to breathe.

"I thought so." Carlisle smirked when he saw my expression. "She looks too beautiful for words by the way." Carlisle added with proud glint in his eyes. "And she is doing great."

"Thanks," I muttered. I felt a little hand tap my arm. I turned around and looked down to see Brady looking up at me. I crouched down in front of him to see what he wanted. He was too cute for words in his little tux, although he hasn't been able to stop fiddling with his tie since he put it on.

"How are you little guy?" I asked punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"My tie is annoying me but mummy said that it makes me a big boy." He said proudly. I chuckled.

"Yes it does. And you look real handsome in it too." He blushed.

"You look nice. And Mummy looks very pretty." He said.

"She always does." I said with a smile. "So, are you ready for your task? We can't lose those rings."

"Uncle Emmett has them. He said he'll give them to me just before the ceremony." He explained.

"Good. Because I need those otherwise I can't marry your mummy." He smiled shyly before hugging me tight. "I love you daddy." My heart never failed to soar whenever I heard him call me that. Ever since the day we arrived in Phoenix after I proposed to Bella, Brady began calling me Dad. I made sure to point out that he should only call me that if he wanted to, not because he felt obligated to. He explained that he saw me as his dad already. I don't think I have ever felt such happiness. I saw him as my own son already, I always have. I have such love for him and such pride. It was still all taking some getting used to.

"I love you too Brady."

I let him go where he scurried off to join Peter and Charlotte who were watching TV. Esme walked up to me, a happy glint in her eyes. She pulled me into a hug before giving me a kiss on each cheek.

"You know how much I love you. Your dad and I are so . . . proud of you. Bella is perfect for you and it . . . makes me happy to no end to see how much love . . . you have for each other." She said as tears started streaming down her face. I wiped them away with the back of my fingers and hugged her tight again.

"I love you too mum."

"Ok, everyone the ceremony will commence in half an hour so can everybody get themselves over to the chapel." Emmett bellowed. Everyone said their good byes and good lucks to me as they scuffled out of the room to head to the chapel. Carlisle stayed behind with me as he was going to head down to the chapel with me once it was time.

"You hanging ok?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded, running a hand through my hair. I knew it was all over the place because I couldn't keep my hands out of it but I couldn't be bothered to fix again.

We sat back and tried to chill for about ten minutes, trying to calm down from the chaos and calm my nerves. We chatted together comfortably till it was time to leave. We were staying at the Casa Del Mar hotel where the ceremony was being held by the beach in a small chapel followed by the reception in one of the hotel dining rooms held for special occasions. There were only about 20 or so guests all together, just our family and a couple of our close friends.

We made our way to the chapel, my nerves escalating with each step that brought me closer to it. I tried taking deep breaths to remain some sort of calm. As soon as Carlisle and I stepped into the chapel everyone's eyes snapped to me, all reassuring and proud smiles plastered on their faces. I smiled back and nodded in recognition as I made my way to the front of the church while Carlisle took his seat beside Esme in the front row.

The celebrant, Joe came over and greeted me. Bella and I had met with him three days ago when we arrived here. He was a really nice and laid back celebrant, letting us take control over how we wanted the ceremony to go. We talked for a few minutes while I tried to fight back my nervousness.

I spotted Seth entering the chapel. He walked up toward me, "She's here," He grinned patting me on the back before taking his seat in the front beside Jasper and Rosalie. When the soft melody of Pachelbel's Canon D began to filter through the church, everyone turned toward the door in their seats. My heart began racing at incredible speed and I took repeated deep breaths to calm my nerves.

Alice and Emmett were first to appear. Alice looked absolutely stunning as she gracefully made her way down the isle beside Emmett. Her eyes kept glancing between me and a little at Jasper when he came into her view. She had a big grin on her face the whole time. Emmett kept winking at me and taking quick glances toward Rosalie. They reached the front of the chapel where Alice made her way to left side. Emmett came to stand beside me, patting me hard on the back I almost stumbled forward, everyone laughed at the show. I shook my head and refrained from hitting him back but I couldn't fight my own laugh. Next to appear was Charlotte in her white dress with a silver sash around her waist. Peter and Brady were on either side of her, the three of them trying to walk in sync with each other. I can't begin to explain how cute the three of them looked as they walked side by side. Charlotte was timidly throwing rose petals onto the isle as she made her way down. Peter was scanning the crowd casually as he walked while Brady looked tense and uncomfortable but a forced smile on his face. I had to hold back a laugh at the sight. Brady held a pillow with our wedding rings tied onto it for security. They made it to the front of the chapel, Brady and Peter moving to the right side in front of Emmett, while Charlotte stood in front of her mum on the left side of the alter. Brady grinned up at me, seeming relieved his walk was over.

I patted him lightly on the shoulder as he turned to face the entry where everyone was waiting for Bella and Charlie to appear.

At this point, the sound of everyone's scuffle as they stood up waiting for Bella and Charlie echoed through the church. My hands began to shake a little. I felt like screaming I was so anxious to see her. I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder, giving me a light squeeze. As soon as she appeared, my breath hitched. Everyone disappeared, my eyes zoned in on Bella in her white gown looking more beautiful than I have ever seen her. I felt all my anxiety, stress and panic of the day drift away as our eyes met. She smiled softly at me and I could tell her eyes were glistening with tears. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to, she had me sucked in. They made it to us and I was dying to reach out and grab her but I couldn't of course.

"Who brings this woman to marry this man?" Joe asked.

"Her mother and I do." Charlie replied, his voice slightly breaking at the last word. I saw Bella reassuringly squeeze his hand.

Charlie took my hand and gave me half a hug before turning to back to Bella and placing her small hand within mine. I felt complete as soon as we touched, like a void had been filled. I gazed into her eyes as she smiled back at me, her beauty radiating off of her in intense waves. I have never felt such happiness and love before like I did in that moment. I gave her my crooked smile before we both turned to face Joe.

"Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to join in the marriage of Edward and Bella. This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome.

Joe continued, "Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together we stand as one, sharing our future as it comes. The past is that past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness, are the fruits of love. Lord bless this day and always to enrich us so our love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life.

"If you shall face one another." Joe smiled at us. Bella and I turned to face each other and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I stared back at her, sucking and absorbing all her beauty. She smiled lovingly at me, squeezing my hand.

"Edward, do you take Bella, to be your wedded wife?" Joe asked.

My grin grew even bigger, "Of course."

"An _I do_ would have worked."Joe chuckled. Everyone in the audience laughed with him. I hadn't realized what I said. Bella giggled lightly. I was too lost in her to really think about what I was saying.

"I do." I corrected.

"Bella, do you take Edward, to be your wedded husband?" Joe asked smiling at Bella.

Bella winked at me and I could tell she was fighting back tears, "I do," Her voice cracked. I squeezed her hand knowing it was all I could do.

Joe spoke, "The following is a reading from the Corinthians that Edward, Bella and I decided upon.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end."

Throughout the reading, our eyes were locked, never drifting nor straying for one another. She was it. She was my world and my life and I could feel it inside of me so deep. As Joe finished the reading, I could see Bella's eyes welling up again. I mouthed an I love you to her hoping it would help but it just made it worse as a single tear spilled over and slipped down her face. I reached my hand out and wiped it away gently with my thumb, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Now it is time for Edward and Bella to declare their love for one another through their vows. Their vows being a representation of the love they have for one another, the promise they declare to each other."

Bella and I had memorized some vows from a book thinking it would be better than repeating after Joe. We both agreed to steer away from writing our own as it could become quite intimate and too emotional for us to express in front our family and friends.

I knew I was first and I was trying to fight back the nervousness I felt. I took a deep breath and held Bella's hand tight in mine, "Bella . . . I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard. When our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Another stray tear slid down Bella's cheek as she sniffled lightly, her bottom lip quivering. I wanted to pull her to me and hug her tight against me but I had to wait, not much longer now.

"Bella," Joe encouraged.

"Edward . . ." Her voice broke. She paused for a moment, clearing her throat and looking down at her feet for a second, I think to try and gain control over her emotions. I squeezed her hand and let my thumb rub circles against her knuckles. She looked up at me and smiled before she tried again, "Edward, I love you. You are my best friend. Today . . . Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise . . . to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard. When our love is simple and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." As soon as the last word left her mouth, tears began streaming down her face. I squeezed her hands, and I could see from the corner of my eye everyone sniffling and wiping tears away. She had made everyone cry. This time she mouthed an I love you to me. I grinned like a fool.

"May I please have the rings?" Joe asked. Brady appeared from behind me and walked up to Joe holding out the pillow. Joe carefully removed the rings and smiled down at Brady, "Thank you Brady."

"You're welcome sir," Brady smiled. He looked at the now empty pillow with furrowed brows. He turned to Emmett and held out for him. Everyone laughed while Emmett ruffled Brady's hair.

"You keep that." Emmett said trying not to laugh.

"Ok," Brady said not seeming too please before he returned to stand beside Peter.

"Ok, Edward, please repeat after me." Joe said. "This ring represents my affection for you, and my commitment to you. It shows the world I will always love you, cherish you and honor you, for all the days of my life."

I repeated after him gazing into Bella's eyes before slipping her ring onto her finger. Bella sniffled again as she looked up from her hand to me and grinned.

"Bella, now it's your turn, if you could please repeat after me. This ring represents my affection for you, and my commitment to you. It shows the world I will always love you, cherish you and honor you, for all the days of my life."

Bella repeated after Joe, her voice sounding stronger than before as she slipped my ring onto my finger. I couldn't help but let out a relieved chuckle which caused Bella to giggle lightly at me.

"Because, Edward and Bella you have expressed your love and commitment, and promised each other the joy of all your days before us, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Now, Edward, I can tell you've waited impatiently throughout this ceremony but you may now kiss your beautiful bride." Joe said and I couldn't have waited any longer. I grinned at her before pulling her to me but I didn't need to pull too much as she had begun to close the gap. I leaned down till our lips touched, both of us humming lightly as soon as we made contact. I let my lips move against hers for minute before pulling back not wanting to give everyone a show. Bella grinned up at me before throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you so much." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you so much." I repeated before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." Joe said. I grabbed Bella's hand, my grin etched into my face as we turned to face everyone. I could see our family all with teary eyes as they all smiled back at us.

I felt Brady by my side. I turned to him and have him a quick hug before I let him go to Bella where he wrapped his arms around her legs. Bella laughed, leaning down to kiss his forehead and hug him tight. We walked out of the chapel and stood outside where our family and friends gathered around us to give their congratulations and love.

"Seth!" Bella exclaimed throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her tight, lifting her off the floor as he laughed. As soon as she let her down Bella grabbed back onto my hand.

"I know I already told you before but you do look stunning Bella." Seth said. "And you Edward, lets just say you look handsome." Seth said smirking at me. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you and we really appreciate the fact that you flew down here for us, really." I explained.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Anything to see this girl smile." Seth said smiling at Bella.

Once everyone had made their rounds, they all began departing toward the dining room where the reception was being held. The photographer that we had booked came over to us and directed Bella, Emmett, Alice and Peter, Charlotte, Brady and me toward the beach and shore. He took photos of all us. Some of them posed and some just of us mucking around on the beach.

I took my shoes off at one point and carried Bella, pretending I wanted to throw her in the water, causing her to squeal loudly. Brady and Peter found that amusing and began cheering me on. It was amazing how they'd sacrifice her dress and all for a little entertainment. But I guess kids don't think too rationally. Once we finished everyone headed off to the dining room. I told Emmett to give us a minute, I really wanted Bella on my own for a bit.

Once they had all disappeared, I pulled her to me and crashed my lips to hers. Her lips parted for me immediately as I let my tongue seek hers, moaning at how sweet she tasted. We made out for bit before I pulled back for air and mostly because I wasn't about to tempt myself to the point of no return.

"I love you." I said into the crook of her neck hugging so close to me.

"I love you Edward." She said placing delicate kisses along my neck and jaw.

"I haven't told you yet but you literally took my breath away as soon as you appeared in that Chapel. You look absolutely stunning and so sexy in this dress." I said grasping her ass and pushing her against me. She bit her lip before burying her face into my chest.

"I want you so bad Edward." She whispered but it came out muffled.

"Me too baby. Fuck I can't wait to have you alone tonight."

I held her a little longer till I knew we really had to be heading back. I slipped my shoes on which was irritating because I had sand all over my feet which I had to dust off best I could, before we made our way hand in hand toward our reception.

Carlisle offered to introduce us but just as he was about to speak into the microphone, I saw Emmett appear beside him and take the microphone out of Carlisle's hand, shaking his head at him. I knew Emmett with a microphone wouldn't be good. The guy didn't need a microphone he was loud enough. I groaned which caused Bella to laugh.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3." I groaned louder at Emmett's immaturity. "Alright, everyone I would like to introduce to you all the couple of the evening, my little bro and now little sis, Edward and Bella Cullen!" Emmett boomed into the microphone. Bella and I walked in hand in hand and spoke to everyone briefly before taking our seats. Eating was the first thing on the agenda as everyone dug into their food. I wasn't really hungry and neither seemed to be Bella as we were both too excited to eat. While everyone ate we just talked to each other, flirting and joking around. I couldn't keep my hands off her and I had to keep reminding myself it would only be a matter of hours now.

After the food we it was time for cake cutting. We cut the cake and toasted everyone with champagne. I fed Bella a piece while Bella fed me a piece. I purposely made sure to get some on the side of her mouth. Before she could lick it or wipe it off I leaned down and licked it off myself, earning a few whistles from the crowd and a very loud 'Get a room!' from Emmett.

I led Bella to the dance floor, and pulled her to me, one hand resting on her waist while the other linked into hers. Her free hand found my shoulder where she let her fingers stroke the hair at the nape of my neck occasionally.

Our wedding song that we both chose began to play and that's when I filtered everyone out of my vision and focused on my Bella and how perfect she was for me.

_Savage Garden, I knew I loved you before I met you._

_Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe... _

I gazed into her warm brown eyes as she stared back at me. My heart was swelling with so much love for her. When I looked at her I saw my life, my soul and my everything. I could all the emotions of the day weighting down on me now. I held her against me as close as she could go. I never wanted to let her go.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you _

Bella was made perfect for me, for me to love and cherish her like she was made to be cherished. She has gone through so much heart ache in her life already and I will make sure to rid her of that. To make sure she never suffers again. She was mine and I was going to love her with all my heart.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life._

As the song ended it brought us back to reality. Bella pulled back and smiled warmly at me. I kissed her softly only to be interrupted by Emmett's booming voice. I groaned as Bella chuckled.

"Time for the speeches and we all know little Eddie that you have been waiting all night just to hear what embarrassing stories I could come up with." Emmett grinned mischievously at me as I rolled my eyes at him. I pulled Bella with me to our table where I sat her in my lap. I wasn't ready to let her out of my grasp yet.

"Ok, firstly I would just like to thank everyone on behalf of Edward and Bella for making the trip down here. They are immensely grateful to have you all here today to share this memorable and special day with them.

"I just need to say this now Bella, I think . . . no scrap that, I _know_ everyone is this room will agree with me when I say that you look absolutely breath taking today, you really do. And as for Edward . . . well he just looks stunned the poor guy." Emmett laughed. Everyone erupted in laughter with him while I just shook my head, trying not to laugh too.

"I won't be cruel and embarrass you today bro but I'll say this, I think its safe to say that by giving me this honor today, Edward has finally admitted that I am the best man. I know it wasn't easy to admit bro but thanks, it was about time you stopped being in denial." Bella chuckled beside me, kissing me on the cheek.

"You're my best man," She whispered into my ear. I hugged her even closer to me.

"I think many people ask themselves what is love? Well, if there are any doubts I would like you to look at the couple sitting over there who seem to be lost in their own little bubble." Emmett said pointing in our direction. "Edward and Bella are love. Their love for each other radiates off of them in waves that sometimes I find myself getting sucked into it myself." He grinned.

"I couldn't be happier for the two of you. You truly have found soul mates in one another." Emmett said looking over at us. Bella turned me with a loving smile. I pulled her face to me and kissed her softly, wanting the moment to never end. She pulled back before placing another quick kiss on my lips and then rested her head on my shoulder.

Emmett continued, "If everyone could raise their glasses with me. To Edward and Bella." He toasted. Once the toast was done, music blared out of the speakers and everyone got up to dance. Brady came over to us and I suggested he dance with his mum. He grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dance floor.

I danced with Esme and then Alice while Bella switched to dance with her father. Once that song was finished I went searching for Renee. I found her off to the side chatting with Rosalie. I pulled her away and asked her to dance with me which she happily agreed to. She was so different to Bella but all the same at the same time. I could just see how much love she had for Bella and how happy she was for the both of us. We talked a little as we danced and I noticed then that Carlisle was dancing with Bella. I smiled at the sight, just loving the fact that my parents adored her so much. Once I was done with Renee, I found Charlotte tugging at my pants wanting to dance with me. I smiled down at her, lifting her to stand on my feet, guiding her in our dance. Bella was now dancing with Emmett. The poor girl was going to be exhausted after all this.

**BPOV**

I couldn't begin to explain how happy I felt. I felt like screaming and jumping and dancing to let it all out of my system. If felt like screaming at the top of my lungs in excitement. I couldn't wait to be alone with him, to have him in my arms, to spend the rest of my life with him. He was my everything.

My feet were beginning to get sore from all the dancing. I just wanted to steal Edward away and have him alone. The song finished and Emmett leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"How bout we get you to your husband, yeah?" He smiled. I nodded with a grin as we made our way across the dance floor to Edward. Edward was hugging Charlotte as we approached them. Emmett held her hand and led her away while Edward snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered into my ear. My eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his breath against my skin.

After the bouquet toss which Rosalie caught and the garter toss which Seth caught, we said our emotional goodbyes to everyone. I cried so much when I was saying bye to Brady as I wasn't going to see him for two weeks. Edward and I were going to Bora Bora, Tahiti for 2 weeks. We organized to fly to Phoenix for a few days to pick up Brady as he will be staying with Renee and Phil, before flying to Florida for a few days to take Brady to Disney World and then head back home. Edward and I agreed it would be nice to start off our marriage as a family. Once I was cried out, Edward and I headed out to the limo that was waiting for us. We both got in and as soon as the door was closed, Edward pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling it. I had to adjust my dress though to make it possible.

He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me passionately, love dripping from his lips as he moved them so tenderly against mine. As soon as our tongues made contact we both moaned into each other's mouth. My hands were fisted tightly into his hair wanting nothing more than to have him inside of me.

"I love you Bella so much, so, so much." He panted as his lips found my neck. My head fell back as my eyes closed, pulling his mouth harder onto my neck. Two weeks of nothing has been hell for the both of us and now we were finally able to have each other that way.

"I love you too. More than ever." I panted as I began grinding myself against his erection. He stilled my movements by my hips and pulled back to look into my eyes, his eyes darkened and burning with lust and desire.

"I won't be able to hold back if you keep that up." I smirked at him before climbing off his lap knowing that would be safest for the both of us. He pulled me into his side, wrapping his arm around me as I rested my head onto his shoulder.

There was nothing that could hold me back from happiness in this moment. I smiled to myself in content feeling so at ease and at comfort with my life.

I found true love again and nothing was going to take that away from me.

* * *

**Likey? No likey? Let me know.**

**I hope that was worth the wait for all of you and up to your expectations. Sorry about the length but there was alot that i just couldn't leave out so it all had to be in there.**

**Any questions or queries or anything at all just ask.**

**Epilogue should be posted within the next two weeks if i can get it out quick enough. **

**If you haven't checked out my new story, Through His Eyes, give it a go.  
**


End file.
